Yu-gi-oh Arc-v Reverse
by Rosestar48
Summary: What if the roles of both Zarc's and Ray's reincarnations were swap. This is my first story so pleases review it.
1. Chapter 1

Birds of rebellion

 **What if the roles of both Zarc's and Ray's reincarnations were swap around. What if Yuya,Yuto,Yugo and Yuri had the dimension bracelets while Yuzu has the pendulum pendent.**

{episode 7}

In an alleyway near the Leo Duel School there was a mask figure looking at the Leo building. During that time Shingo was duelling on of his followers "Now Mobius attack Darts Shooter" When he gave that order Mobius destroy Darts Shooter and wipe out his opponent life points, "Who is the best Duellist in the world?" Shingo bragged "YOU ARE!" his followers yelled "That's right" he said proudly, "No one can defect me" "Well,except Yuzu Hiragi" one of his followers said. When he mention her name Shingo remember his duel against her, "Never mention that duel the next time we duel I will win our rematch" he yelled out loudly.

Sometime in the day Yuya and Ayu were coming back from the shop to get some ice cream for everyone. "Ayu remind me that if I have a craving for an ice-cream not to tell everyone" Yuya sighed. That when they heard someone "How is he going to get Yuzu to duel him?" Both of them looked up and saw two of Shingo followers so they decided to follow them.

They made it to some warehouses by the docks and saw them enter on of the warehouse. "Yuya what are we going to do?" Ayu asked, Yuya remember the duel between Yuzu and Shingo and decided to return the favour for Yuzu "Ayu go back to You show I will handle this" Yuya told Ayu.

During that time the figure from before was on top of one of the warehouse look at the Leo building when they heard something and turn around and saw Yuya "What are you doing here?" the mystery figure asked.

Inside the warehouse Shingo was eating some pie when Yuya burst in and made him chocked on his food and challenge him to a duel but when they were about to begin they heard some and look at the doorway and saw someone enter the warehouse "Who are you?" Shingo asked, "Stand back" this figure said. "Who are you? And this is my Duel" Yuya answers but the mystery figure put their hands in front of him and said "I don't want to see you hurt" So Shingo accepted the duel against this mystery figure.

 _(I'm going to skip out on most of the duel)_

"Now I overly my 5 Monsters to build the overly network come rank one Lyrilisc-Assembled Nightingale" the mystery figure summon their monster, "Your an XYZ user?" Yuya asked. But Shingo just clap " So you an XYZ user huh, but it is too weak to defect my monster" he said, "You should know that an xyz monster power doesn't come from their attack points but in their abilities and their overlay units" The figure said "What?!" Shingo said surprise "My Lyrilisc-Assembled Nightingale ability is that it gain 200 attack points for each overlay units it has and since it has 5 overlay units it gained 1000atk points." as the figure said that Lyrilisc-Assembled Nightingale gain 1000atk points

"And that not all this card can attack you directly also it can attack the same number of time as it overlay units it has" the figure told their monster to attack Shingo when he got to his 1000 life point the figure show him a badge and ask him about it and what the connection this to Academia but Shingo said "I don't know what this Academia is everyone at the Leo school get one" I see so you don't know anything" just as the figure said that Lyrilisc-Assembled Nightingale wipe out the rest if his life points.

The mystery figure took off their mask and It revealed to have the same face as Yuzu everyone gasped "Yuzu?" Yuya asked "What?! It was you" Shingo said before fainting. His follower carried him out of the warehouse. when they were gone Yuya asked "Yuzu what are you doing here and what with the outfit?"

But then his bracelet begin to glow "Huh what's happening" Yuya wonder when his bracelet blinded him when the glow stop the figure disappear "Yuzu?" Yuya said "Yuya!" he heard some from behind him and turn around and saw Yuzu in here regaled outfit "What the?" when Yuya saw Yuzu enter the warehouse "Are you O.K. Yuya?" Yuzu asked but Yuya asked "Your Yuzu right?" "Huh what do you mean Yuya?" wondering what him means "That was Yuzu? I just don't know" Yuya wondering about the mystery who looked like his childhood friend. "You alright Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

 **here is my first chapter I hope you like if and give some reviews also give some ideas for this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here, some of you might be wondering about the other charters in the story but don't worry there will still have the same roles as in the anime so let's began**

School Trouble

The next day at You show duel school everyone was learing about summon monsters, "o.k class now can anyone tell me wich monster can be normal summon?" Shuzo asked. Then one of the student named Tatsuya answer "Yes you can summon up to level four monsters" "That right you can only suumon up to level four monsters, now what is the summoning meathod for high level monsters?". during that time Yuzu sighed "we already knew that dad so why are you teaching us this?" then she looked on her left-side and saw Sora eating "What are you doing Sora?!" she asked. "Oh Yuzu well i always wanted to try this new flavor ice cream" Sora repailed, "You shouldn't do that" She said "oh right, i sould share this with everyone" he smiled "No you should'n eat during lession right Yuya" as she looked on her right side but Yuya wasn't listening "Er Hello earth to Yuya, what up?"

Yuzu rember what he said yesterday "I wander what that all about" "now we will move to spieal summon starting with fusion, so Sora would you like to explain about it " Shuzo asked then Sora yelled out "Yes! i fusion this two ice cream together to make a new flavor!" but Shuzo shouted "Sora what are you eating?" Yuya then stand up from his chair "principal what about XYZ summoning?" Yuya asked. "Well i like to Yuya but we don't have any XYZ monster on hand right now" Shuzo replied, "why are you intresed in XYZ summoning all of a sudden?" He asked. "well that is..." as Yuya looked at Yuzu then saw her lookalike for a monen then gasp. "Whats up?" Yuzu asked, Yuya reilped "oh its nothing" and sit back down. Yuya thought " _Thats right their noway Yuzu can XYZ summon but"_ Then a loud noise "An ambush?! Yuzu would never do anything like that!" "Gongenzaka?" Yuza asked.

Yuzu and her dad went outside to what all the commotion was about, "what the fuss about?" Shuzo asked "oh principal i, the man Gongenzaka, was dong some duel jogging when i saw some strage charter infornt of your school. They say that Yuzu ambush them Yeserday" Gongenzaka explain as he looked at Shingo folowers. "What i did an ambush? i never did that" Yuzu repailed But they just enrored her and said "oh really? well their were some witness prestent at the time." Huh?" Yuzu said "Thats right their were five witness there, us,Shingo and Yuya Sakai" one of them said. "WHAT?!" they yelled out as all looked at Yuya. Then Yuzu asked him" Its that true Yuya you saw what happen?" but Yuya looked away from her "Yuya?"she asked worried. "that right the on who attacked us was you, Yuzu Hiragi you defected Shingo with an XYZ monster" they said. But Yuzu said "What?! but i don't have any XYZ monsters in fact i don't even know how to XYZ summon"

Then during the argument a limouseine came up to the school and a women step out of it. "if i may intruped" the women said. They all looked at the women "Who are you?" Shuzo asked, "My name is Himeka Abaka, the chairwomen of the Leo corp" Himeka intrduction herself. A little while later everyone beside Shingo folowers went inside the school, "Now then let get to business shall we, as you know one of our student was attacked and he in the hosiptal recoparated as we speak" Himeka explain the situation. Shuzo looked at his daughter and asked "Yuzu did you really attacked this Shingo person yesterday?" But Yuzu answers "no dad i never attack Shingo, please belive me" "Don't worry Yuzu I,Gongenzaka, belive you" Gongenzaka said. Yuzu said "Thank you Gongenzaka" Then he looked at everyone and asked "Do you all belived in Yuzu?" All of children said "Yes we belive in Yuzu" then everyone looked at Yuya and asked him "Well Yuya?"

Unsure he looked at his childhood friend and asked "Yuzu are you sure that it wasn't you that duel Shingo yesterday?" Yuzu nodded and answers "Yes I'm sure" "Well then I believe you Yuzu" Yuya says that with a smile. But Himeka wouldn't back down so she said "How about we settle this in a dual?" Everyone look at her and said "a dual?" She nods "yes we will have three duelist from each school and whichever school wins two out three dual will win. Everyone Agreed to the idea and the School duel begins.

 **Ok everyone I would like you guys to vote on with dual should go first**

 **the dual order from the series or would you like Yuzu duel to go first?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here, sorry that i haven't been updating my story but I been thinking of some cards for Yuzu so let get started**

Gem-knight dual

After a while Yuzu,Yuya and Sora was standing in the You Show duel area while Himika and three other were standing across from them. "Now who would like the first duel then?" Himika asked, Sora went up and said "I'll go first" But Yuzu went in front of him and said "No I will" "But Yuzu" Sora sadly complain, "Sorry Sora, but I want to prove that I didn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday" Yuzu explained to him. Then Himika smiled and said "Alright then our first duelist will be Mausmi Kotsu" Then a girl walked up and said "I'm from the fusion course, my name in Mausmi Kotsu"

A while later both Yuzu and Mausmi was in the Duel arena while the other went to the viewing room, Shuzo was in the project room. "Alright now which Action field should we use for this duel? I know we will use the action field Crystal Corridor" Shuzo shouted. As he said that the duel area turn into a corridor with walls like crystal. "Let's duel!" both girls shouted out as both they life points went to 4000.

Mausmi then said "I'll go first, I play the spell card Gem-Knight-fusion too fuse three Gem Knights from my hand to fusion a new Gem-Knight"

Everyone in the viewing room was Shockley surprise when she said that. "You can fuse monster that was not summon to the field?" Ayu asked "That right you can fusion summon monster with monster from your hand, this is called hand fusion" Sora explained.

Mausmi called out "Now I fuse my Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Amber to fusion summon Gem-Knight Topaz (akt 1800)" Two monster that look like knight with gem appear above Mausmi then turn into light orbs and merge together a new Knight appeared. "I end my turn with a face-down" Mausmi said went she put one card on her spell/trap card zone. Yuzu put her fingers on her deck and said "it's my turn, I draw" Drawing a card from her deck. "Now I use Scale 1 Arial the Melodious diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious diva to set the pendulum scale" as she said that two monster appeared in a pillar of light and the number 1 and 9 was underneath them.

" Now I can summon monsters from level 2-8 all at the same time" as she explained. "Now I pendulum summon Aria the Melodious diva (atk 1600), Bella the Melodious dive ( akt 1200) and finally the main star Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum diva (atk 2600)" Yuzu shouted out when she summon her monsters.

"So this is the famous Pendulum summon I heard about" Mausmi said. "Now I attack your Topaz with my Mozarta and my Arial's Pendulum ability actives my monsters are protected from your magic/traps card during battle" Yuzu said during her battle phase. "What?!" Mausmi shouted as her monster was destroyed (atk 2600 - atk 1800 = 800) Mausmi life points : 4000-800=3200.

"Now I attack you with Aria" Yuzu decaled, Mausmi's life points : 3200-1600 = 1600

"And now I attack with Bella" Yuzu shouted out. Mausmi life points : 1600-1200 = 400. "

I'll end my turn" Yuzu said. " Ark, well played but aren't you going to XYZ summon your monster?" Mausmi asked.

But Yuzu reposed "I don't have any XYZ monster and I wasn't the one who hurt Shingo. Duelling isn't for hurting people and I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Then Yuya rembered what Yuzu's look alike said Yesterday.

"Well it doesn't matter I will prove that Fusion is better than XYZ, it's my turn I draw" Mausmi declared when she drew her card "Now I summon Gem-knight Alexandrite in attack mode" A new Gem-knight appeared (akt 1800) "Now I active my Alexandrite special ability by sacrifice this card I can summon a new Gem-knight from my deck" she decaled. "I sacrifice my Alexandrite to summon my Gem-knight Crystal in attack mode(atk 2450)"

Yuzu was puzzle about that move" Why would you do that?" Mausmi smiled "Because now I can active my trap card Fragment Fusion" as she decairled when she active her trap card. "When this card is active I can remove Gem-Knight from my graveyard I can summon a Gem-Knight fusion monster" she explain the card effect.

"I remove my Gem-Knights Tourmaline, Amber and Alexndrite to summon my Gem-Knight Master Diamond (akt 2900)" as she said that three of her Gem-Knight vashish and a new Gem-Knight with a sword the has diffrent couler gem on it appered. "And my Master Diamond gains 300 attack points for each Gem-Knight in my graveyard" Master Diamond attack when from 2900 to 3200 as she said that.

"Battle I attack your Mozarta with my Master Diamond" Mausmi decairld. Yuzu went looking for an action card " I active the action card Miracles! My monster doesn't get destroy and I only take halve the damage" A barrier form around Mozarta when Master Diamond (akt 3200-akt 2600 = 600 /2=300) Yuzu's life points 4000-300=3700.

"Alright then I attack your Bella with my Crystal"as sher her monster distroy Yuzu monster, (atk 2450-1200= 1250) Yuzu's life point 3700-1250=2450. " I end my turn" Mausmi saying as her battle phase ending.

"Alright it's my move,I draw" Yuzu drawing a card from her deck. " I active my Mozarta special ability! Once per turn I can summon an Melodious monster from my graveyard in attack mode, so welcome back Bella" Her destory monster return to her field. "And If i have an Melodious monster on my field I can special summon Sonarta the Melodious Diva (akt 1200) from my hand" As she said that a new Melodius monster appered on her field. " "Now thanks to my Sonarta all of my Melodious monster gain 500 attack points" Just as she said that all her monsters attack went up, Mozarta atk 3100, Aria atk 2100, Bella atk 1700 and Sonarta atk 1700.

Mausmi just laught and said " That won't be enough to defect my Master Diamond" But Yuzu smiled and said " Well what if I actived my Dulcet's pendulm abilty then?" Mausmi gasped "What?!" "Dulcet's pendulm abilty is that if any of my monster gain atk or def points it doubles those points, so insted of gaining 500 attack point my monster gains 1000 attack points" Yuzu explain her monster's pendulm ability as her monster gain more attack points. Mozarta atk 3600, Aria atk 2600, Bella atk 2200 and Sonarta atk 2200. " Now I attack your Master Diamond with my Mozarta (atk 3600-3200=400)" As soon as she said that her monster distoryed her oppented's monster, Mausmi's life point 400-400=0.

Mausmi screamed out as the last of her life points went out. Yuzu's picture appered with the words win on it. "ALRIGHT!" Everyone in You Show and Gongenzaka shouted execpt Yuya who just smiled. He was think about bith Yuzu and her lookalike. Himika wasn't plesuse with the outcome of the duel but kept her emotions in check.

 **Ok everyone the first duel is finish and now here are some occ card details:**

 **Arial the Melodious Diva (Pendulm/Effect monster level 5 akt 1500 def 2400 type Fairy** **attribute** **light** **scale 1)**

 **Pendulum effect: During your battle phase your card can't be target by any magic. traps or Monster effect.**

 **Monster effect: You can discard this card from your hand and choose one Melodious Diva on your field and it can attack twice during your battle phase.**

 **Dulcet the Melodious diva (Pendulum/Effect Monster, level 3 atk 1300 def 600 type Fairy** **attribute light scale 9)**

 **Pendulum effect: When an card effect s that gains the attack/defend point of an Melodious on your field those gain points are double.**

 **Monster effect: If you don't have any monster on your field you can special summon this card from your hand)**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva (Pendulum/Effect Monster, level 8 atk 2600 def 2000 type Fairy attribute light scale 4)**

 **Pendulum effect: If this card is in your pendulum zone at end phase of your turn you can destroy this card and add one Melodious monster from your deck to your hand. You can reduce the Battle damage involving an Pendulum monster to zero**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn you can special summon one Melodious monster from your graveyard.**

 **Bella the Melodious Diva (Effect Monster, level 4, atk,1200 def 2000, type fairy attribute light)**

 **Monster effect: once per turn you can add one magic or trap from your graveyard.**

 **So how was my first dual? Please give some pointer if i made any mistakens**

 **I won't be writed any new chapter for a while i'm afaried**

 **This is Rosestar48 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Rosestar48 from my breack and I'm back and ready to continue this story so let's begin**

Constellar wars

After the duel Yuzu went to the waiting room and was greeted with three smiling kids shouted "Yuzu!" As they tackle her. "You were amsome Yuzu" Ayu said, Tatsuya then said "You were great Yuzu" Yuzu laugh then Futoshi put his hand up and both he and Yuzu an high five and saying "YAY!" During that time Gongenzaka cried "Yuzu" the he hugged her and said "You did very well I, man Gongenzaka is so proud of you"

"Well thank you but you don't have to crush me" Yuzu said. During that Yuya was looking at Yuzu then he saw her lookalike saying "Yuya" he gasp at that, it change back to Yuzu looking at him. "What is it Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "You're up next are ready?" Yuzu said, Yuya got an confided look and then said "Don't worry I know that our school is one the line and I will protect it"

Himika was looking at Masumi very unpleased with the duel and said angerly "You have discrude the LSD's fusion course with that duel!" Masumi hunged her hear in same and said " I'm very sorry madem chairwomen" Himika then look at You show schools's side then she smile "Your up next" she said as a boy stands up behind her and reposed "Yes mam"

Then the boy went up to You show's side "I'm your next oppenent for this duel, my name is Hokuto Shijma from the XYZ course" as he intodution himeself. Everyone looked at Hokuto when he said that. Then he said with a smirk "So who is going to be your repative?" Yuya step up and askner "I'm going to to the one you are dueling next"

After the intro both Yuya and Hokuto went to the duel area for their match. Shuzo then in the project room said " Now which action Field spell to use? Oh I know! Lets use the Action field Comos Sanctuary!" As soon said that The room change into an temple with an stary sky around them. " Hokuto the smiled at what chorse of field spell that Shuzo decdide on for the duel. "Why are you smling?" Yuya asked, Hokuto then answers "This field is perfect for my deck that why and also your eyes are full of dount" Yuya was annoyed with that comment and the said "Oh really? Well lets see in this duel if i have dount shall we?"

"LET'S DUEL!" both of them shounted out.

"I'll start things off first" Hokuto decaled. " First I summon Constellar Algiedi in attack mode (akt 1600) now I actived his spical abilte I can spical summon an level 4 Constellar from my hand and I chouse to summon Constellar Kaus in attack mode (akt 1800) I also actived his albittle now twice per turn I can incresde or reduce one of my Constellar monsters by 1 level!" "What! You can change the levels of your monsters?"Yuya shockly asked. Hokuto smile and said " I will chouse to incresde both of my monsters!" ( Algiedi lv 4-5, Kaus lv 4-5) Yuya was confuesed about why he did that until "Now I overly my two monster to built the overly network!" As soon Hokuto declade both of his monster turn into light and went into an portol. " I XYZ summon Rank 4 Constellar Pleiades in attack mode!" he shounted out (Rank 5 Akt 2500)

Everyone in You show was shock about what just happend " So this is an XYZ summon" Yuzu said. Futoshi got confushed about the monster that was just summon " Rank? What about level?" as he woundring. Sora the answers "XYZ monsters contain ranks not levels. You see went you summon an XYZ monster you need to have two or more monster with the same level"

"Next I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Hokuto said. Then Yuya said " Alright! Its my turn I draw!" He drew a card from his deck then he took two cards from his hand "I set scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician on the pendulm scale! I pendulm summon Perfompal Swordfish (akt 800) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (akt 2500)" He shouted as he summon his monsters. Hokuto them smiled and said " I actived my continous trap card Constellar's Wrath! As long as this card is out when my oppent spical summon an monster they will lose 500 life points for each monster." "What!" Yuya shouted out as he lost some of his life points (Yuya's life points 4000-1000 = 3000) He then said "Battle! I attack Pleiades with Odd-Eyes!" "You are so naive. I actived my Pleiades abilte! By removing one of it's overy units I can return one monster to you hand once per turn!" Hokuto decaled as Pleiades absobed one of it overly unit and force Odd-Eye bavk to Yuya's hand. Yuya got surprize when his Odd-Eyes "Erk Turn end!"

Futoshi asked "What an Overly unit?" Sora then answers "It the light around an XYZ monster you can remove the to active their abitlete" Everyone was impress at Sora's Explaintion.

Hokuto them said "It's my turn I draw" as he drew a card from his deck. "First I think will summon my Constellar Aldebaran in attack mode! (akt 1300) Now I actived it ablitle I can summon an level 3 Constellar monster from my hand! And I Summon Constellar Leonis (akt 1000) Now I Overly my monster to build the overly network I XYZ summon Rank 3 Constellar Hyadas in attack mode (akt 1900) Battle in attack Your sword fish with my Hyadas ( 1900-600= 1300) (Yuya's life point 3000-1300= 1400) Don't forget my Pleiades" Yuya was in shocked when Yuzu Shouted " Yuya be carefull!" Yuya then saw Yuzu's lookalike saying " You going to lose if you don't do something" Yuya gasp at what he saw. Then he saw an action card and quikly went to get it but Hokuto had other ideas "Don't think I would let get an Action card that easy!" he said as his Hyadas block Yuya's path. " Now Pleiadus end this dual" Hokuto called out to his monster. Yuya yelled out when Pleiadus attack him (Yuya;s life point 1400-2500=0000)

Everyone from You show were shock that Yuya lose the dual. Yuzu then ran out to the area and shouted "YUYA!" As Yuya woke up he heard someone calling his name, It was Yuzu he saw. "Yuya, Yuya are you alright?" Yuzu asked. Yuya got up and said " Yes" Yuzu was relived " That good" But Yuya wobble a bit a almost fell, Yuzu mange to catch him in time "Are you sure your alright?" Yuya started to think " What was I doing? Yuzu is here, so she here but I didn't belive her. It's as he my heart was wavering and made see thing?" Hokuto then smiled " You putting on a great show for us" Yuya then let go of Yuzu and went "kaayek" and push her. "Ouch!" Yuzu said "What was that for? she asked. Yuya bowed " I'm so sorry" " If you going to apologize don't push me" Yuzu said painfuly. With a sad look on hime Yuya said " I'm sorry about losing the match" Yuzu then patted his shoulder and said "Don't worry all we need to do is win the next match"

Himika then appered " You really think we would win this next match? Well then you have to beat Yaiba then" she said. A boy came out and introduct himself " I'm Yaiba Todo from the Synchro coruse I'll be the one who going to duel you guys next!" Yuzu then smiled "Well then we just have to beat you right Sora?" But Sora respoded "Sorry but I'm going skip this dual" Everyone went "EHHHH WHY?!" Sora the answes "Cuz I'm not really intrested in someone like him, so you can take my place in this dual Gon-chan" Gongenzaka then said "Gon-chan? Are you talking about me?" Sora then smirk "Who else?" "But Gongenzaka is not a part of You Show Sora he can't duel in your place" Yuzu said. But then Gongenzaka said " No let me duel I want tp protect this school for my friends!"

 **O.C Card**

Constellar Wrath, continous trap:

When a oppent spaicel summon a monster to their field they will take 500 point of damage for each monster.

 **Ok everyone the chapter is done and also we be skipping the next dual and on to Yuzu vs Reji in the nex chapter so this is Rosestar48 signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here and ready to start. Now as I said in the last chapter I will be skipping Gongenaka's dual cause it will be the same as the anime, so enjoy!**

D/D/D Duel Battle

After Gongenaka's duel ending in an draw angst Yaiba he went to the You Show's waiting room " Are you alright Gongenaka?" Yuzu asked, Gongenaka sadly replied " I'm sorry that i couldn't win the duel for everyone" Yuzu then smiled "Don't worry about it, you did your best" Then Shuzo looked at Himika " Well Madam Chairwomen the deal was that if we beat your School you would leave our school alone" But Himika then smiled "oh on the country what I said was if you win two duals I would press charges, but this match ending in an draw so this duel doesn't count" Everyone was shocked at what she said. Then she propose " That why we are going to have an tie breaker match with the two duelist who won their duels" Everyone looked at Yuzu as she got ready for her duel With Hokuto when " Wait a moment" Everyone turn around to see who said that. Then out of the shadow a man appeared, everyone at You Show was wondering who this person was until "Reji, I was unaware that you were here" Himika said. Reji then said "Mother I'll take this duel " while looking at Yuzu.

Moments later Yuzu and Reji enter the duel area, Shuzo then look up Reji duel profile on his duel disk when he got the shock of his life. "Since I was the one who challenge you, you'll choose the field spell for this duel" Reji suggested. Yuzu then looked at her dad "Well dad let show him how we do things, You Show style" Yuzu requested. Shuzo then smiled "O.k. then let start by use the Action field spell Acrobatic Circus!" The whole area turn into an circus tent. The both of them shouted "LET'S DUEL"

Reji then declared " I'm going first, I active the Continuous Spell Card Dark Contract with the Gate! Once per turn I can add an level 4 or lower d/d monster from my deck to my hand and at each standby phase I will take 1000 points of damage" Everyone in You Show was shock at what he did " Why would he active an card that deal damage to yourself?" Yuya wondering. "I add D/D Cerberus to my hand and now I active another Dark Contract with the gate from my hand!" Yuzu was shock and confused at what he did. "Now I add D/D Lilith to my hand and I active the continuous spell Dark Contract with the Swamp King from my hand. With this I can fusion summon an fiend type fusion monster once per turn and during my standby phase I will take 1000 points of damage" Yuzu the said "What you can fusion summon!?" Reji then said " I fuse my D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith to fusion summon D/D/D Flame King Genghis in attack mode! (akt 2000) and I'll end my turn with two face downs"

Yuzu the said " It's my turn I draw! First I summon Viola The Melodious Diva in attack mode! (akt 1500) now I active her special ablite! Once per turn she can swap her attack points with another." (Viola akt 1500 to 2000) ( D/D/D Flame King Genghis akt 2000 to 1500) Now I attack your Flame King Genghis with my Viola!" Reji then said " I active my trap card Dark Contract with the Witch! When it's my oppents turn all of my fiend monsters gains 1000 attack points (Flame King Genghis akt 1500+1000-2500) and during my standby phase I will take 1000 points of damage" Yuzu the jump to an platform and grab an Action card then shouted " I'll active the Action Card High Dive! With this my monster gain 1000 akt points this turn" (Viola akt 2000+1000=3000) Reji went and grab an Action card but didn't active it instead said " I active the trap card Contract Laundering! With this all of my Dark Contracts on the field abilities have been negated!"(Flame King Genghis atk 2500-1000=1500) Everyone was confused "why would he do that?" Ayu asked. the Reji said "I'll active the Action Card Evasion! With this I can negated your monster's attack" Then Yuzu said "I'll end my turn with an face down" Fudoshi then said " Oh man she almost him" But Tasuya said " Don't worry cause during his next standby phase he will lose 4000 life points!" But Himika just smiled and said "Oh do you think so?" Then Reji decaled "Now the other affected of my Contract Laundering at end phase that this card was active all of my Dark Contracts are destroyed and I get to draw the same numbers of cards from my deck that was destroy!" Then all of his Dark Contracts were destroy and he drew 4 cards. Ayu then shouted " Oh no! Now he got his hand back and he an way to stop losing his life point next turn"

Then Reji said "It's my turn! I draw" as he drew his card. "I summon D/D Nighthowl in attack mode! (D/D Nighthowl akt 300) And now I active it special ability, I can special summon an d/d monster from my graveyard but it will lost all of its attack and defence points. I choose to summon my D/D Lilith (akt 100 - 000) now I tune level 3 tuner monster D/D Nighthowl with my level 4 D/D Lilith to synchro summon D/D/D Gust King Alexander in attack mode!" (D/D/D Gust King Alexander akt 2500) Yuzu got shock at that "What you can synchro summon as well?!" Reji then calmly said " Now I active my Flame King Genghis special ability which lets me summon an d/d monster from my graveyard. I summon back my D/D Lilith. Now I active my Gust King Alexander special ability! When an d/d monster is special summon I can summon an d/d monster from my graveyard. I chose to summon my D/D Cerberus!" Everyone was shocked "He summon two d/d monster from his graveyard!" But then Reji shouted out "Now overlay with my D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith to build the overlay network! I XYZ summon Rank 4 D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" ( Wave King Caesar akt 2500) "No way He can XYZ summon too!?" Yuzu said surprise.

"Now I attack your Viola with my Flame King Genghis!" Reji declared, But then Yuzu shouted " Not so fast! I active my face-down card Melody Score! With this card I can special summon three Score tokens and you can only attach them!" Reji calmly said" Well then I attack your first Score token with my Flame King Genghis!" The first score token was destroy. " Next I'll attack the second token with my Gust King Alexander!" The second token was destroy. "And now my Gust King Alexander abitlte actives when it destroy an monster in battle I can destroy one monster on your field! I think I'll destroy your last score token" Thought Gust King Alexander effect the last Score token was destroy. " Finally I attack your Viola with my Wave King Caesar!" (2500-1500=1000) Viola was destroy (Yuzu life point 4000-1000= 3000) " I set one card face down and end my turn" Reji decaled as he put an card face down on the field.

Yuzu shouted out "It's my turn I draw!" As she drew her card. " Now everyone are you ready for the duel of your life?" Yuzu asked. Everyone in You Show yelled out "YES WE DO!" Yuzu then smiled " Alright then let's do it! I use Scale 1 Arial the Melodious diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious diva to set the pendulum scale!" Both Arial and Dulcet appeared in two column of light with the numbers 1 and 9 under them. " Now I can summon monster from level 2 - 8 all at the same time! I pendulum summon Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva and Allegro The Melodious Diva in attack mode!" (Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva akt 2600 and Allegro The Melodious Diva akt 800) " Now I attack your Flame King Genghis with my Mozarta!" ( 2600-2000= 600) Yuzu yelled out. Reji life point 4000-600= 3400, "Now I active Allegro special ability it can aloud one pendulum monster to attack again by not battle this turn and the monster I choose is my Mozarta!" Mozarta stared to glow as she said that. "Now that Mozarta can attack again I think I'll have it attack your Alexander! 2600-2500=100)" Reji life point 3400-100=3300. Yuzu jump to an platform and grab an Action Card, " I active the Action card Wonder Chance! With this Action Card I can have now of my monster attack again and the one I chooses is of course my Mozarta! Now Mozarta attack his Caesar!" Yuzu yelled out (2600-2500=100. Reji life point 3300-100=3200, but Reji said " I active my Caesar special ability, by using one Overlay unit I can special summon all monster that was destroyed this turn! And during my next standby phase I will lost 1000 life points for each monster that was summon" All of his monster were revived. " Great and when I thought I got rid of them I end my turn with an face down" Yuzu said "Now I active my face-down card D/D/D Human Resources! With this card I can shuffle 3 D/D/D monster in my control to my deck and add two D/D monster from my deck to my hand and the cards I return my Caesar,Geghis and Alexander to my extra deck and I chosused to add D/D Savant Kepler and D/D Savant Galilei to my hand!" Reji decaled.

Reji shouted out "It's my turn!" as he drew an card. "I use scale 1 Galilei and scale 10 Kepler to set the pendulum scale!" Reji declared. Yuzu and all of You Show was shock at what he said, "WHAT?! PENDULM!?" everyone shouted out, " I Pendulum summon my three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons in attack mode!" ( Armageddon akt 3000) Reji shouted out. "Now I will attack your Mozarta with my first Armageddon!" (3000-2600=400) Yuzu jump up to an platform "I active the Acton Card Miracle! With this my monster isn't destroy and all battle damage is half!" (400/2=200) An barrier formed around Mozarta, Yuzu life point 3000-200=2800. Reji calmly said "Well then I attack your Mozarta again with my second Armageddon!" Yuzu life point 2800-400=2400. "Finally I attack your Allegro with my last Armageddon!" (3000-800=2200) Yuzu life point 2400-2200=200. "I set one card face down and pass it on to you"

Yuzu then look with confusion and deturation to win " It's my turn I draw!" as she drew her card. " With the alrided set pendulum scale I pendulum summon my Mozarta and Allegro from my extra deck!" Everyone at Leo School was did. Reji then clam said " So pendulum monster goes to the extra deck and not the graveyard when there are destroy" Yuzu then shouted out " And If I have an Melodious monster on the field I can summon Sonarta the Melodious Diva from my hand" (akt 1200) "Now I active her abitle all of my Melodious monster gain 500 attack points!"( Mozarta akt 2600+500=3100, Allegro akt 800+500=1300 and Sonarta atk 1700+500=2200) "and now my Dulcet's pendulum ability active if any of my monster gain atk or def points it doubles those points!" ( Mozarta akt 3100+500=3600,Allegro akt 1300+500=1800,and Sonarta akt 2300+500=2700) " Battle I attack your first Armageddon with my Mozarta!" (3600-3000=600) Reji life point 3200-600=2600 " Reji then calmly said" The effects of both remaining Armageddons activate since a monster from my field were destroyed they each gain ATK equal to the original attack of that monster until the end of the turn (Armageddons akt 3000+3000=6000) Yuzu said "Erk I end my turn!"

Reji said "It's my turn I draw!" As he drew an card. The both of his pendulum monster started acting up and both scales changed( Galilei 1 to 2 and Kepler 10 to 5) Yuzu then asked " what happen to your pendulum scale?" Reji then answer her" My pendulum card are a prototypes of it seem the an few problems in them and since my pendulum scale has change all of my monster are destroyed." Both Armageddons was destroy. Then an beep can from Reji dual disk, it was Himika " Reji we have a situation!" She yelled out "What wrong?" He asked. " It's Professor Marco something has happen" she answer. Reji then said " I forfeit" And he stared to leave. Yuzu was depress but then said when he left "Next time I will defect and I will win by finding a new way to use my pendulum cards Just you wait"

 **OC Cards**

 **Viola The Melodious Diva (level 4 light akt 1500 def 800 effect: once per she can swap her attack points with another monster till the end phase)**

 **Allegro The Melodious Diva (level 2 light akt 800 def 800 effect: she can have one Pendulum monster attack again but she can't do battle on the turn she active her ability. Pendulum: Once per turn you can add one card with Melody in it name and add to your hand.**

 **Alright everyone here was the duel ageist Yuzu and Reji, Now for the next chapter Ruri will return and Shun will make an appearance, oh and if anyone has any ideas for Yuri's outfit when he joined the lancer and Yuya's outfit for the fusion please help me.**

 **This is Rosestar48 signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! And now we are going to started the next chapter in this story. So get ready!**

Aim for the championship

The next day after the incented with the Leo school both Yuzu and Yuya were at school. "Alright let's get to You Show Yuya!" Yuzu shouted. Yuya said "Slow down Yuzu or you'll... Yuzu then crushed into someone. "Bump into something" Yuya finishes. Yuzu looked at the one she bumped into "Shingo!" Yuzu shouted out. You're always in an rush aren't you Yuzu Hiragi?" Shingo said. "You need something?" Yuya asked, Shingo looked at Yuya "You don't really trust me do you?" Yuya then answered " Well you did held me and my friends hostage to force Yuzu to duel you and you also did steal her cards" Shingo then said "Did you hear about the incident?" Both Yuzu and Yuya asked " What incident?" Shingo answers" An teacher, Professor Macro, from Leo school has mystery disappeared yesterday" Yuya then said "What happened?" "No one knows, but their a rumor that before he disappear he was dueling someone and that duelist uses XYZ method" Shingo explained. "WHAT XYZ!" Both Yuzu and Yuya shouted out. Shingo nodded "Yeah and it was a very strong XYZ summon as well" Then Yuzu said "If you are blaming me Shingo for this, then" Shingo interrupted "Look I may have over that time, but now I relised you aren't capable to so that and all this before the championship" Yuzu then looked at him and asked "Championship?" Shingo answers "Yeah, the Miami Championship it's coming up soon" Then Yuzu yelled out "WHAT!" Shingo said "That right I hope you have enough dual to enter"

Awhile later Yuzu and Yuya were leaving school when they heard "Yuzu! Yuya! how was your..." Then they saw Yuzu with an depress look on her. Tasuya asked " What's wrong Yuzu?" Yuya answers "She upset cause he can't enter the Miami Championship" Ayu asked "Really?" Yuzu then answers sadly "Yeah" Tasuya said "If I remember correctly you need to have won 60 duel to enter, so how many have you won Yuzu?" She said "56 duels" Tasuya then said " Alright then you need to win 4 more duels to enter the championship" But Yuzu said "I tried to asked for someone to duel me, but no one wants too" Ayu said "That too bad, isn't Yuzu?" "Yeah and all I need is to duel four more peoples" Yuzu signed. Then she look at everyone, but before she could say anything "No way" Tasuya, Ayu and Fudosi said together. "Huh? But why?" Yuzu asked. Tasuya answers "Because Yuzu me, Ayu and Fudosi are in the Junior Division, You're in the Junior Youth Division and the rule says 'You have to duel dualist in the same division' Yuzu the said" Oh, well what about you Yuya?" But Yuya answers "Sorry Yuzu, but I have engoht duals to enter the championship and I don't want to lose it" "Oh" Yuzu signed. Ayu then asked "Why not asked Gongenzaka?" Yuzu said " I want to enter with my own strength and not always relying on Gongenzaka to help me all the time" Yuya then said quietly" With my own strength. Alright then" Yuya then ran off. "Huh Yuya where are you going?" Ayu asked. Yuya shouted out "Oh I just remember something I have to do!" Yuzu said "Yuya?" "But Yuya what about Duel school?" Tasuya asked. Yuya answers " Tell the pripapal that I'm going pass today." Yuzu then asked "What's with him?" Fusdosi said "You shouldn't have said that Yuzu, now Yuya thinks that trust Gongenzaka than him" Yuzu then said " But I do trust Yuya as well"

Later Yuzu and the children arrived at You Show when " Ah Yuzu!" Someone shouted out. They looked at who said that "Huh Nico Smiley?" everyone yelled out. Yuzu asked "Why are you here?" Nico answers "Well Yuzu I'm here to tell you that you've got a place!" Yuzu asked "huh? A place in what?" "Why a place in the Miami Championship of course!" He answers. Shuzo then said "Isn't that great Yuzu?" But Yuzu asked "But I didn't have enough duels to get me in so how did I get in the Championship?" Nico answer her "Well Yuzu you see the Leo corpratetion has decided to try an new program for the Championship where they selated Duellist at random to competed and you have been chosen!" But Yuzu reposed "Thanks, but I'm going to pass on it" "Huh? But why Yuzu?"Ayu asked. "I'm grateful for it, but I want to earn my place in the Championship" Yuzu answers. Then she asked Nico "But can you find me some duellist instead?" Nico then said "Are you sure Yuzu?" She replied "Yes I'm sure"

Meanwhile at the Leo Corp Sora was standing outside of the Leo corp building where he saw how much serity detail there was. Then he heard "I knew I'll find you here!" Sora saw Yuya running towards him. "So you thinking of joining the Leo school after seeing Reji duel eh Sora?" Yuya asked. "Huh? what? No I was just" Sora try to explain when "Save it, just come with for a sec!" Yuya interrupted as he pulled Sora. "Huh? Where are we going?" Sora asked. A little while later both of them arrived at the warehouse that Shingo and Yuzu's look-alike duel, "So? What's up?" Sora asked Yuya. Yuya then shut the door and came up to him "Please Sora teach me how to fusion summon!" Yuya begged. "Huh? What's up with you all of an sudden?" Sora asked. "Well I want to become stronger and not holded anyone back, so I thought I'll start by learning Fusion first" Yuya replied. Sora then asked "O.K so why me then?" Yuya answers " Well Sora you are the only person I know who can fusion summon, so please Sora" Sora said " I don't know if I should." He thinking as he looked at Yuya " I'm a sucker for these thing" He pulled out a card and gave it to Yuya. "Huh? What's this?" Yuya asked. Sora replied "This card is an key pointed for fusion summoning, it's call Fusion"

Then Sora notice someone watching them and jump up and attacked the watcher. Both of them ran and jumping around the warehouse "What's going on?"Yuya asked confusedly. Then Sora actived his duel disk then the mystery fimger jumped on the wall and active her duel disk. Both of their duel disk blade clash with each other. Sora smirk "Your petty good aren't you" But she didn't say anything. "You're not from around here are you" he asked. The mystery girl replied "Nerver are you" Then Yuya gasp "It's you!" "You know this girl Yuya?" Sora asked. "Yeah, she was the one who duel Shingo right here" "Are you the one who was reposdable for the incident?"Yuya asked. "What incident?" Sora asked. " A teacher from the Leo school was attack " Yuya answer. "From the Leo School?" Sora wonder. Then he remember "so that why secretly was of tight at the Leo corp." Sora thinking."So are you the culprit then?" But she said nothing, "Why did you attack Shingo? Do have an grudge against the Leo crop?" Yuya asked. Then the doors suddenly opened, "Well? Answer the question!" a voice shouted out. All turn and saw Masumi at the enterced " Huh? What are you doing here Masumi?" Yuya asked. "I came to the scene of the crime too find any clues" Masumi explained. Then she active her duel disk" So are the culprit then!?" she deemed. "Hold on Masumi we don't know if she the one who did it" Yuya said as he tried to calm her down. " Well I also so want to if she the XYZ user that everyone is talking about" She shouted out. Sora looked at her went she mention XYZ. "But you don't have to do this!" Yuya tried to explain when his bracelet begins to glow. Everyone was stunned went bracelet glowed and went it stop the mystery girl was gone. "Disappeared?" Matsumi sais spirpizly. Yuya then said "Just like before" Then all of the heard shouting "Yuya!" "Yuzu?" Yuya said when he turn to the door. Then they saw Yuzu ran to the door "There you are! What are you doing not answering you phone?" She asked. Then Matsumi said" Yuzu Higrii! so you are in cahoots!" "Matsumi? Sora too? What's going on?" Yuzu asked. Then Matsumi went up to her and grab her shirt "Where is she? Where have you hidden her?" She demanded. "I don't know what you're talking about! Who her?" Yuzu asked. "Don't play dumb with me!" Masumi shouted. Yuya then separate them " You really don't know anything Yuzu?"he asked. "Yuya as well? What are guys talking about?" Yuzu wondering. Yuya then told her "The girl who dueled Shingo was just here" Yuzu then asked " Really? Where is she?" Yuya then looked at his bracelet "She disappeared just like last time then you came along" Yuzu looked at him counfused. "Spill it where is she!?" Matsumi demaded. Then Sora shouted out "Ahh! There she is! She run that wat hurry before she get away" Masumi ran out of the werehouse " Your not getting away!" she shouted. "was someone there Sora?" Yuzu asked. Sora repailed "no I lied. I just wanted her to leave so I can get back at teaching Yuya fuison" Then Yuzu looked at Yuya ""Huh, Your learning fusion Yuya?" she asked. Sora said "Yep! I'm going to teach Yuya how to Fusion summon" "Wow! Oh yeah, guest what Yuya! I found the four Duelist. Well Nico is gonig to, but now I have an chance to enter the campionship"Yuzu said. Yuya weakly said "That's great Yuzu" Sora then woneder "What's this Campionship you guy are talking about?" Yuzu aswers " The Miami Championship, It's an tournament that the Leo corp holds" Sora then got intrested " Can I compete in it to?" Yuzu then said "I don't know, you need 60 win to compete and you haven't been here for long." Sora then whinde " What?! does that mean i can't compete with you guy, no fare" Then Yuzu remeber " well you can also enter if you win six stragite duel without losing one." Sora then smiled "so all I need to do is just win six duels. Alright! Hey Yuzu do you think Nico can find me some duelist?" "sure I asked him" Yuzu replied. Yuya looked at his braclet and started thinkinh "This is the second time I saw her and when ever my braclet starts to glow she always vanshies. What happening aournd me lately?"

Later at night an mystry figure was stading on an buliding across the Leo corp spieing on then.

 **Ok everyone here is the start of the pre-champion part. In the next chapter we will have Yuzu first duel so if you would like can you help me decide what type of deck should her oppents use. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here and ready to start Yuzu's first duel for the championship. So let's get started!**

The Rocky Road

The next day Yuzu was getting ready for her first duel for entry for the championship "Alright" she said. Then she enters the living room "Good morning Yuzu" She heard her dad called out, "Morning Dad" Yuzu replied as she sat down. Shuzo asked "Are you ready for your duel today?" Yuzu answers "Ready as I'll ever be Dad!" He smiled at her deteranation "Good that the spirit Yuzu!" He said. "Thanks Dad" she smiled.

Later that day she was walking to where her first duel is going to be. "Let's see. It should be around here somewhere" Yuzu looked around. Then she turn to an building that looked like an carven with an sign 'Ancient Duel School' Yuzu looked at her Duel Disk "Well this is the place" She said. Then she walk into the building when " Hello Yuzu" Nico suddenly appeared. "AHH!" Yuzu yelled out, "Where did you come from?" She asked. But he just smiled "Now now don't worry about it, let get to the duel area" Nico said as he push her into the building.

When they enter the building the interior looked like an cave with slag mites and slagtigs around them. When they enter the duel area it had rock climbing walls around them. "Ah Prinpul Iwao!" Nico yelled out. A man came up to them "It's good to see you Nico" He said. He then looked at Yuzu "so you'll must be the one who's going to duel our School miss?" Yuzu answer "Yes sir, my name is Yuzu Hiragi. I'm please that your school agreed to have an duel with me " But he said "It's no tobule at all. now I would like you to meet the duellist you'll be duelling." Then he called someone over to them. "I would like you to meet your opponent for this match." Then an girl with brown bob hair, tank-top, shorts and ankle boots came up to them. "Hi my name is Roxy Stone and I'll be your opponent for this duel" Roxy introduction herself. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuzu Hiragi and I'm pleased to have an duel with you" Yuzu replied. Then Yuzu heard "Yuzu!" She turn to where the voices came from and she saw Tasuya, Ayu and Fudoshi coming up to her. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuzu asked. Ayu answers "We're here to cheer you on in the duel of course"

Meanwhile at another Duel School Sora was in his duel with Yuya whatching him to learn about fusion, but his mind was else were. Sora has Frightfur Bear (akt 2200) on his field while his oppenent had no moster at all "Now then I attack you drirlty with my Frightfur Bear!" Sora shouted out. Oppenent's life points went to zero. After the duel Sora went up to Yuya "So did you see how I summon my Frightfur Bear Yuya?" Sora asked. But Yuya said "Sorry I didn't Sora" "Look Yuya if you want to learn how to fusion summon you have to pay antention to my duels O.k." Sora explained

A bit later, both Yuzu and Roxy were facing one another in the duel area. "Now let active the Action field Rock Canyon!" Prinapul Iwao shouted out. Then the room turn into an canyon with an rocky terrain in it. Both Yuzu and Roxy shouted out "LET'S DUEL!" Action card were speared around the field. "I'll start" Roxy declared "First I think I'll summon Fossil Tusker in attack mode (akt 1800) next I place two face-down cards and end my turn!" Yuzu put her finger on her deck

"It's my turn, I draw!" she shouted out as she drew her card. Then Roxy shouted out "I active my trap card Rock Bombardment! With this by sending one rock-type monster from my deck to the graveyard I can deal 500 point of damage to you!" Yuzu's life points : 4000-500=3500. "ark" Yuzu said in pain. "I'll active the magic card 1st Movement Solo! With this when I have no moster on my field I can special summon an Melodious monster from my deck! I choose to summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode (akt 1600) next I place an face-down and end my turn" she said.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Roxy shouted out. "First by removing an rock type monster from my graveyard I can special summon the Rock Spirit!(akt 1700) next I active the trap card Release from Stone! With this I can chose one rock-type monster that I've removed and Special Summon it and the monster I'm going course is Rockstone Warrior!(akt 1800) Battle! I attack your Aria with my Fossil Tusker!" she yelled out. Then Yuzu shouted out "I active the trap card Melodious Shrill! This card actives when an Melodious monster is attacked it end the Battle phase and my opponent loses 800 life points for each Melodious monster on my field!" Roxy yelled out in shock "What?!" Roxy's life points: 4000-800=3200. "I end my turn" she said.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuzu shouted out. "I active the magic card Melodious Pendulum! With this by sending 1 card to the graveyard I can add two Pendulum cards with the melodious in their names!" She explained as she discard an card from her hand and then add two cards from her deck." Next I use Scale 1 Arial the Melodious diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious diva to set the pendulum scale! With this I can summon monster from level 2 to 8 at the same time. Now I pendulum summon Bella the Melodious diva ( def 2000) and the main star Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum diva (atk 2600) Yuzu yelled out when she pendulum summon her monster "Next I active my Bella's ability to add an card one magic or trap card from my graveyard to my hand!" Yuzu took an card from her graveyard and added to her hand."Battle I attack your Rock Sprite with my Mozarta! and durning the battle thanks to my Arial pendulm's ablity you can't use ypur magic,traps or monster effects! " Yuzu declared (2600-1700=900) "ahh!" Roxy yelled out, Roxy's life points 3200-900=2300. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as she finish.

"It's my turn I draw!" Roxy said. "I use my two level 4 monster to build the Overlay Network!" Both of her monster turn into light and went into an galaxy portal. "I XYZ summon rank 4 Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight!"(atk 2450) She yelled out. Yuzu the yelled out in srpizies "XYZ summon!" Then Roxy said " Next I active the Continuous Spell Card Rock Aura! With this when my monster attacks for each rock type monster I have on the field you can't active your face-down magic/trap!" Roxy explained her card effect. "Next I attack your Aria with my Antiluminescent Knight!" Roxy declared (2450-1600=850) Yuzu saw an Action Card and grab it "I active the Action card Stone barrier! With this card my Monster is proteced from your attack" Stones came from the groud and proteced Aria as she said that. " I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Roxy declaird.

"Now it's my turn I draw" Yuzu yelled out. "I play the Spell card Melodious sound! With this card I can distory magic/trap on the field as many Melodious monster I have on my field! Since I controlled three Melodious monster I can distory three magic/trap cards." Yuze explain as she distoryed Roxy's Rock Aura and her face-down card. " Next since i controlled an Melodious monster I can special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva! (akt 1200) and when she is special summon all fairy type monster on my field gains 500 extra attack and defends points also thanks to my Dulcets pendulm abilty those 500 extra points are double!" Yuzu shouted out as her monters gain those extra points (Bella def 2000+1000= 3000, Mozarta atk 2600+1000=3600, Aria atk 1600+1000=2600 and Sonata atk 1200+1000=2200) "Battle! I attack your Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight with my Mozarta!" Yuzu shouted out (3600-2450=1150) Roxys life points: 2300-1150=1150 "Now I attack you deraly with my Aria!" she said. Roxy's life points: 1150-2600=0000. "ahhhhh!" Roxy sreamed as she lost her remining life points. Then an screane came up with Yuzu's picture with win on it.

After the duel, "That was a great match Yuzu" Roxy said. Yuzu replied "Thank you Roxy I hope I get to see you at the championship" Then Tasuya, Ayu and Fudoshi came running to her " You did Yuzu!" Ayu shouted with an smile. "That duel give me shivers" Fudoshi said, Tasuya then said "I can't wait for your next duel Yuzu!" Yuzu smlied at them and said " Yep and I can asured you the it will be the most entiment duel you guys will see!"

Meanwhile at another Duel School Sora was in another duel . Sora has Frightfur Bear (akt 2200) on his field while his oppenent had no moster at all "Now then I attack you drirlty with my Frightfur Bear!" Sora shouted out. Sora then notices that Yuya was still spacing out "Hey Yuya this is the second time you've been spacing out during my duels" Sora exclaims. But Yuya insists "No Sora, I wasn't spacing out. I saw your duel"

 **Action field Rocky Canyon: Duelist can only have** **one action card in their hand.**

 **Melodious Shrill, trap card: When an Melodious monster is target for an attack it deals the oppement with 800 points of damage for each Melodious monster on your side of the field and ends the battle phase**

 **Rock Aura,** **Continuous Spell Card:** **When an monster attacks for each rock type monster you have on the field your oppement can't active any face-down magic/trap on their field.**

 **Melodious sound, Spell card: You can destory the same number of magic/spell card on Melodious monsters you have on your field.**

 **So here was Yuzu's first duel! I hope everyone like it oh and Merry Christmas! Rosestar48 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! And ready to started an new chapter. Ruri will be in this chapter and her brother Shun as well. So let's get going!**

The Card Prison

The next day at the Leo Corp Nakajima was giving an report on Yuzu's duel "Sir Yuzu Hiragi has won her first duel" Nakajima reported. Reji just said "I see. So just as I thought she did declined the offer that we gave her." Nakajima the said " Sir we also have been getting reports of getting an very strong fusion energy recalie." Reji asked " An strong fusion energy?"

Meanwhile at the docks, Yuya and Sora were duelling each other in an practise match. On Yuya's side of the field he has Performapal Salutiger (akt 1700) and Performapal Whip Snake (akt 1700) while Sora has on his side of the field Fluffal Bear (akt 1200) Yuya said "Now I active the magic card Polymerization to fuse my two monster!" But as soon as he did an error cam up on his duel-disk "Huh? Why is there an error?" Yuya wonder painkly. Sora then asked " Did you remember to put your fusion monster in your Extra deck?" Yuya then got confused "Huh? Extra?" Sora answers " You see fusion monster go in the Extra deck not your main deck." Yuya said sadly "Oh I see" then he took his deck out of his duel disk and check it and he saw his fusion monster in it. Nearby the masked duellist was watching them.

A little while later both Yuya and Sora were taking an break "What's wrong Yuya? You've been to my two duel to learn fusion summon" Sora asked. Yuya just sadly looked down "I'm sorry." "You were thinking of the girl weren't you?" Sora wonder. Yuya blush and looked away. "Just who is that duellist anywhere Yuya?" He asked. But Yuya answer "I don't know her name" Sora the asked "But I thought you knew her Yuya when we saw her last time" Yuya replied " That because the first time I saw her was right here went she duelled Shingo in my place and she didn't want me to get hurted"Sora the smirked "So that how she stolen your heart huh Yuya" Yuya got embarrassed "W-what are you talking about Sora!? That not the reason" Sora then said "Too tell you the truth I'm excited to see an interesting duellist and if Masumi hadn't butting in, I might have been able to duel her." But Yuya protested "You can't duel her Sora! She dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt" As he remember the duel against Shingo and how the damage was real without an Action field. Listing to them was the masked duellist she the closed her eye and started to remember something from her memories

(flashback)

She was standing in an warzone city, "I don't want to hurt anyone" she grieved. Then she heard something above her and looked up to see someone on some kind of bike. The mysterious figer then active the duel-mode on her bike Then the mystery duellist active her duel-disk. Then the rider then rode down on her bike and both of them clashed them, then the mystery duellist summon her Lyrilisc-Assembled Nightingale while the rider summon an monster in a white light. The two monsters clashed with each other, then some people came running towards them and the Mystery rider fled. One of then the asked the mystery duellist "Where's Yuto?" but she just shook her head. The person who asked the question said "damn it"

(present)

The mystery duellist mumble "Yuto" then she heard an cry and looked were it was coming from. The cry came from Yuya who looked at his bracelet " It's glowing again" then an bright light came from it "ahh" Yuya then yelled out. Then when the light faded both he and Sora heard " I thought I'll find you guys here" they both turned to see who said that and it was Yuzu. "Yuzu" said Yuya, "Hey why can't you two practise at the Duel school? My Dad is getting worried that you guys haven't been coming around lately" Yuzu asked as she walked towards them, She passed the alleyway where the mystery duellist was.

After the flash of light the mystery duellist opened her eyes and found herself near some skyscrapers. then she wonders "Did I warp again?" Then all of an sudden she heard an explosion and ran to check it out. When she came to where the explosion come from she saw two people duelling one of the was from the Leo crop judging from his uniform. When she looked at the other duellist she gasp " Big brother Shun?!"

Later at Yuzu's house "Huh? His bracelets glows?" Shuzo said. Yuzu then explain "Yeah and accorded to Yuya when it glow when I appear" "May it is an sensor for you Yuzu" someone said. Yuzu replied " Don't talk like am someone lost pet" Then Yuzu look at the person who she answer, "Sora! What are you doing here? I thought that you had your meal at Yuya's?" Yuzu asked. Sora answers "Usely, but Yuya said he had something important to talk with his Mom so I desided to have an meal here tonight" Shuzo the said "Well you are welcome over anytime Sora" Sora the smiled "Thanks principal and Yuzu if you don't do anything, Yuya will be taken from you" Yuzu then said "It doesn't mater. It's not like Yuya is my Boyfriend or anything"

Meanwhile at Yuya's house "Don't mess around Mom and answer it propuly!" Yuya yelled out. But Yuko replied "Like I said I don't know where you got your bracelet from. You had since you were born" Yuya then got argye "That impossable! A baby having an bracelet on their wrist when they are born!" "Well it not like you had on your wrist when you were born" Yoko tried to calm Yuya down. Then Yuya shouted "Enough!" then he ran to his room and lock the door. Yoko the ran to Yuya's room and knock on his door "Yuya! I'm sorry that I couldn't tell anything about your bracelet and I heard that you have been doing great at your fusion lesson from Sora" But Yuya didn't answer insted he rember the masked duelist face "Why is that always think about her?" Yuya wonders. Then he flop on his bed he mutter "I have to qucikly learn fusion so I can get stronger and not disapoint our school" The he looked at his bracelet then took it of his wrist and raise it in the air but clucted it on his hand. Then he bend over "What's wrong with me?" Yuya misable wonders.

The next day at the Leo Corp in Reji's office two card with the missing teacher came to him. Himika said "These were sent to us anonymously this morning" Reji then looked at the cards "Marco and Herk" He just said. Then Himika asked "Why would anyone sent us card with the two top duelists on them?" Reji then answers " I fear that these arn't just images." Hikaika then said wondering "What do you mean Reji?" He then said "You see mother we had deteching an very strong XYZ summoning yesterday then shortly afterwards I had an report that Herk had disappeared" Himika said "What are you getting at?" Reji then calmly said " What I think is that both Marco and Herk were somehow sealed inside these cards" Himika then shockly asked "Sealed inside the card?! But how is that poissable?!" Reji the said "This is the first time I seen something like this and I don't know how it was done but I do know is that both of them are still alive" Himika the asked "Is there a way to save them?" but Reji sadly anwers "Unfortunly we don't have the techonge to do anything" as he looked at the two cards. Then Reji said "But now this raise another question. There were three incidents so far, the first was Shingo, yet he wasn't turn into an card. But the second and third both Marco and Herk were turn into cards. Which makes me belive there are two perpetrators." Himika was shocked at what Reji just said.

A little while later, "Hold on an monment sir, the President doesn't want to be distubed" Both Reji and Himika heard Nakajima voice. Then the door was crash opened and an short man came barging in, He was Mr. Sawatari, Shingo father and an congressman. Then he stoted "Reji Akaba! Why are you just sitting there?!" Then Nakajima the beg " Plesese congressman if you could just wait outside.." But then Mr. Sawatari stouted at him "Shut it! I've go very importent business with the Director!" Then Nakajima protests " But sir you don't have an appointment." But then Mr. Sawatari said "Is there an problem for the future city president coming to see the director of the election committee?!" Reji then calmly said "It's find Nakajima" Then Mr. Sawatari came up to Reji's desk " I heard there was another incident" Mr. Sawatari comment. Himika then try to play dumb "What are you referving to?" Then Mr. Sawatari yelled out "Don't play dumb! Never underestimate the information network of the future mayor. I heard that an LDS teacher was taken out, then ace of the top team also got taken out " Himika got a little flustered, Then Reji said " It's true that two pepoles LDS were attacked" Then Mr. Sawatari angrily asks "Then why are you just sitting there with your arms folding?!" Reji calmly anwers "Restasure we are currently investigating the perpetrator" Then Mr. Sawatari protests "My son has already testified that Yuzu Hiragi was the one who attacked him!" as he slam down a photo of Yuzu on the desk. Then Reji asked him " Is Shingo still saying that?" Mr. Sawatari then said "I've hadn't seen my son since he got out of hospital, but neither has he heard anything about the testimony changing." Then he pointed at Himika " You even agreed to handle things so I left everything to you, so why are you all just sitting around and letting the perpetrator who cause the second and third incident? I can't keep quiet about this; I'm going to get the cops moving by my own hands to protect the order in Paradise City and catch Yuzu Hiragi." He delcaed. Then Reji ased "Please wait a moment" But Mr. Sawatari didn't wait. Reji then slam his hands on his desk then stand up and warned Mr. Sawatari "It is under investigation; we aren't just twiddling our thumbs and have risen the efforts in both Leo Corporation and LDS to find the perpetrator!" Mr. Sawatari protested "We know who the perpetrator is and it's Yuzu Hiragi!" But Reji defensively replied "Yuzu Hiragi is not an criminal! And we will surely find the real perpetrator; until then, I would like you to watch quietly" Mr. Sawatari the huffed snatching Yuzu's picture "I won't accept any failure from any of you!" as he stormed out. Then Reji ordered "Nakajima raise the level of alert in the inner city. These cards are clearly meant to provoke them, and they need to make sure that they're ready to handle any incident. Also have these cards analyzed thoroughly, in order to save them, no, all Duelists in Maiami City.

A litle while later on the street Yuzu was heading forn her next duel when she heard yelling "Are you all deaf!? I'm active city councilor, and will be the town mayor soon, the most powerful person with the most influence!" She turn and saw an short man yelling at three LSD an wonmen near by asked her friend "Who is he?" Her friend anwers "That guy is Sawatari from the city council." Then the first women whipers " It's disgust that he is carrying on like that even though he isn't the mayor" Mr. Sawatari yelled at the three LSD students "Do you undertand that means You have to follow Y orders, not the Director, not the CEO, but me, the mayor!" Yuzu then wonder "Is he Shingo father?" Then she remeber "Oh I better hurry, I'll be late for my meeting with Nico" and ran off. Then Mr. Sawatari saw Yuzu in the reflection of a shop window. Then he pushed the LDS student "There she is! Hurry up and catch her!" He stuted out. Then they run after Yuzu while Mr. Sawatari shouted "Stop!" Yuzu then turn around and saw them running towars her "What the?!" Yuzu shouted and started to run. Mr. Sawatari yelled out "You will pay for what you did to my son!" But Yuzu protested "I wasn't the on who attacked Shingo!"

As she ran around the corner and into an alleyway, she ran towards an duelish wearing an long coat who had his duel disk activated and a Winged-Beast-type monster above him. As soon as the three LDS student came he saw their LDS badges on them "LDS!" he snarled as Yuzu passed him. She then stoped behind him and asked "What's going on?" Then one of the top LDS student said "Hey do you think he the one who attacked Herk and Marco?" Mr. Sawatari wonder "Who is he and why is he a big deal Then the long-coat duelist said "I will start if you do not" One of the LDS top student tried to contact HQ but Mr. Sawatari yelled at them "Forget him and capture Yuzu Hiragi!" Then the long-coat duelist shouted "I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"he summon An monster who look the the one he had out. "Next if Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius is successfully Summoned I can Special Summon another one from my hand" an third Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius appeared. Yuzu then said "Three monster with the same level, don't tell me..." Then the duelist shouted out " I use all three of my Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius to build the overy network!" Then the top-team declare "There's no doubt about it he's the one who attacked Herk and Marco!" The the long-coat duelist said "I XYZ summon!" At that monment the Leo Corporation Control Room one of the technician claims "Sir! We just got an very strong XYZ engry and it energy readings are at maximum no even stonger then the previous reports!"

Back in the alley just as the long-coat duelist did his XYZ summon an big gust of wind blasted Mr. Sawatari off his feet. The duelist summon the same monster that hw used against Herk appears. Mr. Sawatari then grabs onto a stair railing and struggles to hold on, while Yuzu was blasted into a wall, and falls unconscious in some rubbish bags. Then the claws from the duelist monster slice into the stone of the overpass, leaving deep gouges, and Mr. Sawatari was blown away again. Cards float down by his face, containing the trapped top-team, and Mr. Sawatari then screams in terror and scrambles to flee. Then the cards were blown away by the wind.

Moments later Yuzu wakes to see Nico snapping his fingers at her, and bolts to her feet in terror Nico then asked "What's wrong Yuzu?" Yuzu then screams "It was horrible! Xyz! Xyz!" Nico then asks confused Yuzu "Is there's something wrong with Xyz Summoning?" Yuzu then protests "An terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away" Nico then asks so where those people are now?" Yuzu tries to point out the people that chased her "they right over..", only to realize that they're gone. Nico then asks Yuzu "What a monster would be doing attacking people not even in a Duel Stadium, but in the middle of the city?"Yuzu the said "I'm sure I saw an XYZ summoning" Nico then asks if Yuzu "Are sure that you didn't just dream it? Yuya then apologizes "Sorry I kind of stayed up late" Nico leads him off to meet his second opponent commenting "You can't keep this up Yuzu if you're aiming to be a pro; managing one's health is an important responsibility, as you know" As he leads Yuzu away, the gouges left by the long-coat duelist's monster are still clearly visible in the overpass.

 **OK everyone there was the next chapter of the story and in the next one Yuzu will begain her second duel, But I can't decide between the Six Samuri or Warriors Trumpht for the duel so can you help me diside. This is Rosestar48 signing off and have an Happy New Year.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here and ready to start Yuzu's second duel! So let's get started!**

Samurai's Honor

Later that day Yuzu and Nico were on an train heading towards her next duel. During that time Yuzu was thinking about what happen earlier, "I's there something the matter Yuzu?" Nico asked her. Yuzu looked up at him "Oh it's nothing" She answers. Nico then said " Well alright then. So are you ready for your next match Yuzu?" Yuzu just nod and said "Yeah"

A little while later both of them arrived at the place where Yuzu's duel was going to take place, The Warrior's Honor Duel School. "Well here we are."Nico said, Yuzu then said "So this is where I'm going to duel" Then both of them enter the school. Awhile later they enter the main area of the school which looks like it has an group of student practices the ways of the warriors: Meditated under an waterfall, training in all type of fighting styles and learn the ways of the warrior. Yuzu was looking around the area seeing how all the student were so diligent in their ways when "Ah Principal Takeshi!" She heard Nico yelling out. Yuzu the saw an man with an kimono coming up to them. "Ah Nico it's good to see you" Principal Takeshi greets them. Nico reposed "And it's good to see you to Principal Takeshi" Then Yuzu introduced herself "Hello sir, my name is Yuzu Hiragi. I'm please for this match" Principal Takeshi then said "As to you Yuzu Hiragi. Now I would like you to meet your opponent for this duel, Tsutomu would you please come here!" Then an boy with brown hair came up to them. The boy then introduced himself "Hello I'm Tsutomu Yoshiyuki and I'm honoured to meet you" Yuzu then said "Yes me too."

Meanwhile at another Duel School, Sora had already won his third duel. Yuya was watching the duel very well. Yuya thought "I will learn to fusion summon, I will be strong to help everyone"

Back at the Warrior's Honor Duel School both Yuzu and Tsutomu were standing in the Duel area for their duel. Then Principal Takeshi shouted "Alright everyone lets have an nice clean duel o.k. Now then let's active the action field Shogun's Temple!" The area turn into an Ancient Japanese temple. Then both Yuzu and Tsutomu shouted "Let's duel!" and the action card were dispersed. "I'll go first" Tsutomu said, "I summon Hand of the Six Samurai (akt 1600) and place one card face down and end my turn"

Yuzu shouted "It's my turn I draw!" as she drew her card. "First I active the spell card 1st Movement Solo with this if I don't have any monsters on my field I can Special Summon an level 4 or below melodious monster from my deck! I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva in defence mode (def 1900) and this card can be treated as 2 tribute for an tribute summon for an Fairy-type monster! So I tribute her in order to summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra in attack mode! (akt 2300) Now I attack your Hand of the Six Samurai with my Shopina!"she yelled out. Tsutomu then ran towards an Japanese stone lantern and as soon as Shopina destroyed Hand of the Six Samurai Tsutomu yelled out "Well I'm activating the Action card Damage Banish with this all battle damage becomes zero! Next I active the trap card Shien's Scheme! If a Six Samurai is destroyed in battle I can Special Summon two Six Samurai from my hand, I summon my Six Samurai - Nisashi (atk 1400) and Six Samurai - Irou (atk 1700) in attack modes" Then Yuzu said " I place two cards face down and end my turn"

Tsutomu then said " It's my turn! I draw! First since I control an Six Samurai I can Special Summon my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand (atk 2100) next I active the spell card Six Strike - Triple Impact! with this I card if I have 3 or more face-up Six Samurai I can active 1 of these effects, I can destroy all face up monster, destroy all face up spell/trap card or destroy all face down Spell/Trap Cards in your control! I think I'll choose the third option!" He explain the card effect as both of Yuzu face down cards were destroyed. "Next I active the Continuous Spell Card The A. Forces! With this card all my warrior type monster gains 200 attack points for each warrior or spell caster type monster on my field and since I control 3 warrior type monster on my field my monster gains 600 attack points! (Six Samurai - Nisashi atk 1400-2000, Samurai - Irou atk 1700-2300 and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai atk 2100-2700) Battle I attack your Shopina with my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" he yelled out. Yuzu then jump up one of the walls and said "I'm active the action card Battle Lock! now you can't attack this turn!" Tsutomu calmly said "Turn end"

Yuzu said " My turn, I draw! I use Scale 1 Arial the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Themema The Melodious Diva to set the Pendulm scale! Now I summon monsters from level 2-8 all at the same time! I Pendulm summon my Serenade the Melodious Diva from the extra deck and the main musicle star Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva!" Both of her monster appaer on her field. "Next I active my Themema Pendulm abilty! Once per turn I can add one level 4 or below Melodious monster from my deck to my hand hand" as she took an car from her deck. "If I have an Melodious monster on my field I can special summon Sonarta the Melodious Diva and Is she was special summon all of my monster gain 500 attack and defence points! ( Mozarta atk 2600-3100, Serenade def 1900-2400,Shopina atk 2300-2800 and Sonarta atk 1200-1700) Battle I attack your Grandmaster with my Mozarta And don't bother active any card effects cause my Arial's Pendulum ability actives my monsters are protected from your magic/traps card during battle!" (3100-2100=1000) Yuzu yelled out, Tsutomu's life point 4000-1000=3000. "Next I attack your Nisashi with my Shopina!" (1700-2800=1100) Yuzu shouted. "I active Nisashi abilty If this card would be destory, I can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster in my control instead." Tsutomu explain as Irou came infront of Nisashi and protected him. "But you still take damage" Yuzu reminded him, Tsutomu's life point 3000-1100=1900. Yuzu said "Now I attack your Nisashi with my Sonarta!"(1700-1600=100) Tsutomu's life point 1900-100=1800 "I end my turn"Yuzu said

Tsutomu then said "It's my turn! draw! Now by remove 2 six samurais from my graveyard I can Special Summon my Enishi, Shien's Chancellor! (atk 2200-2700) Battle! I attack your Sonarta with my Enishi!" (2700-1700=1000) Yuzu's life point 4000-1000=3000. "Next I'll have Nisashi attack your Mozarta!" He shouted as he ran to an tree "Next I'm actived the Action card Bi-Attack! With this my monster attack points double!" ( Nisashi akt 1800-3600)Tsutomu delcard,(3600-2600=1000) Yuzu's life point 3000-1000=2000. "I'll end my turn"he said

Yuzu said "It's my turn! I Pendulm summon my Mozarta from the extra deck! Now I active her special abilty Once per turn I can summon an Melodious monster from my graveyard in attack mode so welcome back Sonarta! Next I active the magic card Melodious's unity with this I can chouse one of my Melodious monster and it gain the attack point of all my other Melodious monster on the field. The one I'll choose is Mozarta! (atk 3100+2800+1700+900=8500) Battle I attack your Enishi with my Mozarta!" Yuzu decairled (8500-2700=5800) "Ahhhhh!" Tsutomu yelled out, Tsutomu's life point 1800-5800=0000. Then a picture of Yuzu appeared with thr wold win on it.

After the duel Tsutomu said "congaulation Yuzu that duel was the best and you worked well with your monsters as well" Yuzu repiled " thank you Tsutomu"

Meanwhile at another Duel School, Sora had already won his forth duel. Sora then looked at Yuya an thought " Yuya seem to be paying more attion to my duel that very good"

 **o.c cards**

 **Themema The Melodious Diva, (** **Pendulm/Effect monster, level 2** **akt 400 def 2500,** **type Fairy** **attribute** **light** **scale 9)**

 **Pendulm effect: Once per turn you can add an Level four or below** **Melodious monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Monster effect: If an this card is destroyed in battle you can** **Special Summon an non-** **Pendulm** **Melodious monster from your deck**

 **Melodious's unity (magic card: You can choouse one Melodious monster on the field and it will gain the attack points of the other Melodious monster out on the field.**

 **O.k everone Yuzu second duel is finsh and in the next chapter we'll see Ruri and Shun again and Shun will meet Yuya so wait and see how it go. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here, Now is everyone ready for this chapter as I said in the last chapter Yuya will meet Shun in this one so if you all are ready let's get started!**

Beyond the belief of pendulum

In an simulation at the Leo Corporation Reji was testing the new Pendulum card that his company made "I use Scale 1 Galilei and the Scale 10 Kepler to set the Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum summon my three D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Reji said. Then one technician said" Pendulum Summon confirm" Then another technician said "energy levels are stable" Finally the Lead technician said "if it can stabilize at this stage. The monsters hang in the air without any troubles sir" Reji imagines himself facing Yuzu Hiiragi and Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva, then he in mused "Yuzu Hiiragi" As he was about to reaches for the last card in his hand "Sir the test was successfully" Nakajima interrupted. Reji then heaves a sigh of relief.

A little while later, "congratulation sir, now we're one step closer to creating our own Leo Corporation Pendulum cards" Nakajima said. But Reji response "No they are still incomplete; their energy output is still less than that of those used by Yuzu, thus as they are now, they're far from usable in the Championship" Nakajima then apologizes "Very sorry sir, I vow to make them usable by the championship" Reji the agreed "See that you do, we cannot underestimate are opponents in Miami city no matter where they might come from"

Meanwhile at You Show, Yuzu was sitting in the Duel Field, watched by the kids. Ayu then said "She's been sitting there for a while" Tatsuya pointed out "Yuzu seemed so happy yesterday talking about how she only has two matches to win to qualify for the tournament" Futoshi the said "maybe she getting stress from all of those duel?" Yuzu was thinking about was Nico told her early.

(flashback)

"Congratulation Yuzu on your second win" Nico said, Yuzu then replied "Thanks, But you seem happy" But he just said "No I'm not, I'm just please that you duelling very well .It just as happy as I am at yours job Yuzu, and while it's a good start, it's only been within my expectations. As entertaining people comes first for a pro, You have to surprise and steal the hearts of Your audience, all the while earning applause. Being able to surpass the audience's imaginations is the mark of a pro"

(Flashback ending)

Back in the present, Yuzu growls in frustration "It true what he said, when uncle first took to the skies in an Action duel and it was often that he would have the crowd as if they had their hearts stolen as well." Then she remembers Reji told her about Yusho and how he can use XYZ,Fusion,Synchro and Pendulum summoning. She the remembers what he said to her "I can also claimed to see further possibilities of evolution in Pendulum Summoning" Yuzu then took off her pendulum and swings it in the air. "Why can't I see It?" she asked herself. Yuzu then gets up and runs out of the Duel Field, to the kids' surprise. Her father was drawing cards from a dispenser, up to 383, when she came in she asked "Dad what should I do so that he can see the evolution in Pendulum Summoning?" Shuzo replied "Well Yuzu the road is long, but you shouldn't give up, you should go one step further, and keep taking steps down the path of your chooses. But Yuzu protests "but dad I don't know which path to take, so I can't go forward, so what should I do to see what path I should take?" Shuzo then looked at his daughter "Yuzu listen you just have to believe in yourself and the right path will come to you, Yuya following his path by learn fusion from Sora although I really want to see it!" Yuzu got embarrassed "Dad" Ayu the said "Yuya hasn't been coming around her lately" Tatsuya answers "He been going to Sora matches and today is his fifth match"

Meanwhile at another duel school Sora's opponent just ending his turn "Now came at me" he dramatically "Wow that amazing you might even give Yuzu's Entertainment Duelling a run for its money" Sora praise him. Then Yuya yelled out to Sora "Would you hurry it up Sora!" Sora reluctantly agrees "O.k. Yuya as you asked nicely" then he drew an card and it was Edge Imp Sabres, then he showed his cars to Yuya and asked "So Yuya what should I do next?" Yuya answers "that's obvious you should use the Polymerization in his hand to fuse Edge Imp Sabres with the Fluffal Bear that's also in your hand" Sora then agreed "That right Yuya you've got so let do it! I active the magic card Polymerization " Then both he and Yuya said together" To fuse Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear to fusion summon Frightfur Bear! Battle I attack you directly" Frightfur Bear the attacked the opponent wiping out his life points then Sora's WIN portrait pops up. Sora then comments "that fifth duel was one pushover as well, but I'm glad that you are learning Fusion Yuya, so it's all good" Yuya vows " I will not to think of unnecessary things anymore I has to completely master Fusion Summoning for the Junior Youth Championship"

At the LSD "Hey Masumi are going to go out searching again today?" Yaiba asked. She replies "of course I am, I have to find that masked girl and asked her about Professor Marco" Yaiba then asked "'but are you sure that she's the culprit?" "Yeah have you seen her using XYZ?" Hokuto asked. But Masumi said" That why I have to find her and see if she uses Xyz for myself" and walks away. Yaiba then comments "she's so stubborn" Hokuto then warned him "Don't let her hear you say that or she'll send you flying" Yaiba sighed then looked at the direction where Masumi walked off "But she is right; if they don't find the culprit fast, the situation is only going to get worse" Hokuto said "I've heard some rumours about LDS top team members getting taken as well" Yaiba then muse himself "Well then the culprit might even show up before us soon" Then suddenly Gongenzaka approaches Yaiba brimming with apparent rage. Yaiba then unlimbers his wooden katana, angrily asking "Are you here to face me again?" But instead, Gongenzaka's knees crash to the ground and beg "I have a request for a fellow man" Yaiba looked at him in shock.

After she left both Yaiba and Hokuto, Masumi came to the alleyway where the LDS top-team were attacked. She then crawls under the keep-out tape and begins looking for clues but Her search was fruitless until a falling stone catches her attention, and she sees the claw marks of an monster that attacked the top-team members still scarring the overpass. Then she heard someone yelling at her "Hey! what are you doing there?" she then flees in terror, wondering "Was Professor Marco attacked by the kind of monster?"

Meanwhile Yuya and Sora were walk through the harbor "You know Sora in your duel I would have ended your Duel a turn earlier; since his opponent's monster only had 1500 atk so instead of Summoning "Fluffal Bear", you could have Summoned the 1600 ATK Fluffal Leo" Yuya claims. But Sora replies " Oh I know that but wanted to show you Fusion Summoning again, since it seemed like you didn't get it last time after all Yuya" Then Yuya claims" Don't worry I've got Fusion Summoning down, and I've practiced enough too. All that's left is to demonstrate my skills in a real match." Sora then said "O.K. Yuya if you want to test ypur skill then how about I duel you?" Yuya then smiled "O.k. Sora let's do it!" But before they could active their duel disk Masumi approaches them and asked "Do know what's been happening in Maiami City recaly? There have been repeated assault incidents by an Masked Duelist and all of the victims have been connected to LSD. But no-one can say for sure, because everyone who was attacked has disappeared, including Professor Marco and the LSD top-team members" Then she looked at Yuya ad beg him "Please tell me where can I find the black-masked Duelist.? Yuya remembers his last meeting with the Duelist, and Masumi believes that if she had caught her then, she might have been able to prevent the following incidents, all because he let her get away "But I doesn't know anything" he protests. But then Masumi yelled out "Liar! The kind and gentle Professor Marco has disappeared, and he might be suffering somewhere. That's I have to find her as soon as possible so hurry up and tell me where the Duelist is!" But Yuya denies "I really don't knowing anything" Masumi asked "then why were you with her at the scene of the first incident?" But when Yuya didn't repailed, " well then I'll just force the answer out of you as a Duelist" unholstering her Duel Disk. Sora then comments "If an LDS Fusion user should be no threat so you should duel with her Yuya" Yuya looked ta Sora in shock"You want me to accept her challenge?" Sora pointed "Well you did say for a while that you had enough practice and been wanting to polish your skills in a proper match" Masumi then said "You beat me? You couldn't beat Hokuto awhile back what makes you think you can win asint me?" Sora said " He is different level from back then; he understands now that LDS aren't actually a threat anymore" Masumi then looked at Sora "Are you saying that LDS duelist are inferia?! Professor Marco is nothing like that! He was the one who taught me Fusion Summoning, If you disrespece LDS I challenges you instead!" but Sora protests "you shouldn't, as you'll just hurt her confidence even more" Masumi then yells at him " shut up! as LDS is the strongest, and I'll make sure you doesn't forget it!"

Then they heard "You're LDS?" a voice asks her, Everyone reacts in shock as a person with an long blue coat rushes forwards, pushing Yuya aside and causing him to drop his Duel Disk and his cards, which spill over the ground. Activating his Duel Disk, he then tells Masumi "if your LDS, then I'll be your opponent" Sora frowns as he advances, and Masumi backs away, asking " Are culprit of the repeated assault incidents?" But he simply tells "come, and Duel me." Then the The masked Duelist leaps over a container, yelling " Stop it Shun!" grabbing his arm. "Ruri! Shun said to her. Ruri removes her mask and she protests "Please Shun this isn't are battlefield and that these people aren't our enemies" Shun then yanks down his scarf and retorting "This is my battlefield In order to get my best friend back I have to do this! and if you tries to get in my way, I'll defeat him too even if your family" Masumi contacted Yaiba and Hokuto "I found the culprit down at the Habour come here right away" Everyone looked at her as she did that, Yuya then protests " Hold on we don't know if he's is the culprit yet." Shun then looked at Yuya and gasped "Yuto?! What are you doing here?" he he Removing his dark glasses, he asks "Did you managed to get away on your own?" but as he presses him with questions, Ruri punches him in the solar plexus, immobilizing him She then tells him" that not Yuto" before Shun passes out. Ruri then sling his are over her shoulder as Masumi asks Hokuto "send as many people as we can"

In the city, Hokuto reassures "Don't worry Yaiba already making the call" Yaiba explains to an LDS official "The culprit is in the Habour area" While both he and Hokuto ran to the Habour. Meanwhile Yuzu was reading a Dueling magazine in the street, musing "Yuya learn fusion from Sora, so what can I do?"She throws her arms up and collides with Hokuto. "Watch it! be more careful" Then both he and Yuzu pointed to each other "Your..." Hokuto started "Yuzu Hiiragi!" Yaiba finshes. Yuzu then got angree " Your the one who crashed in to me!" Hokuto then retorts " Well you should also learn to be more aware of your surroundings" Yaiba then said "Hey this isn't the time for this!" Hokuto got up agreed "Yeah your right" Yuzu then asked "Whats going on?"Yaiba then anwers" We found the culprit of the repeated assault incidents, the mysterious Duelist."

Back at the Habour, Ruri picks up Yuya's Polymerization card and comments "This doesn't suit you"Sora replies" well that's too bad, but I doesn't like hearing that about presents that I've gives to people though. but I wouldn't mind showing you just how amazing that card is though"Yuya then angrily "cut it out!" getting in between them. Then group suddenly hears "Masumi!" and saw Hokuto, Yaiba and Yuzu running towads them. When Yuzu was closed to them Yuya's bracelet begeins to lights up and both Ruri and Shun were warped away before the others arrive. When they arrive Yabia asked Masumi "where's the culprit?" But she gasps "He disappeared" Yuzu when up to Yuya and asked "Are you okay Yuya?" But Yuya was in shock "She disappeared again and those people kept saying that I'm and am not Yuto." Yuzu then asks "What are talking about Yuya?" Yuya then buries his head in his hands and saying I don't know, I don't know what's going on anymore, or why my bracelet shines and why they disappear when you comes near Yuzu".Yuzu then notices Yuya's cards on the ground, and she picks them up for him, wondering "Why they're all thrown on the ground like this?" She then hands them back to Yuya just then the LDS squad arrive, Masumi runs towards themapologizes profusely "I'm sorry the culprit was just here!" Sora then comments" May we should leave" and he gently guides Yuya away then he looked at Yuzu "You should hurry up too Yuzu"

But before Yuzu could leave Yabia came up to and said "I heard that you just needs two more wins to enter the Maiami Championship so I wishes you good luck, though it might be impossible for you" Yuzu then tries "How do you knows about his wins and why would you say something that?" But Yabia ran off. She then looked around her "Huh? Yuya? Sora?" she wonder where they were. Then Yuzu spies Yuya's Polymerization card that Ruri dropped, and she picks it up.

 **Ok everyone here was the chapter where Shun meets Yuya and I hoped you like it. In the next chapter Yuzu will have her third match and she will have an new monster for you all. So this is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter Yuzu will have her third duel for entree for the championship and I will introductions a new fusion monster for her. So without further ado let's get started.**

Gishki's Surged

The next day Yuzu was looking at her cards "How can I evolve my Pendulum Summon?" She wonders. Then she looked at the clock "Ah! I've got to get going or I'm going to be late!" Yuzu panics and she hits her desk and all of her cards were scatter all over the floor including the Polymerization card that Yuya dropped yesterday. "Oh great" Yuzu said as she pick up her cards not noticed that she picked up the Polymerization card by accident.

A little while later Yuzu arrives at Poseidon Duel School for her third Duel "Sorry I'm a bit late" Yuzu apologise to Nico. "It's alright Yuzu your here now that all that matters" Nico said. Then a man walked up to them "So you must Yuzu Hiiragi, it's very nice to meet you. I'm the Principal of this school, Principal Kishi" He introduction himself. "It's nice to meet you as well sir" Yuzu politely replied."Now then let meet your opponent for this duel, Nagisa could you please come over here."Principal Kishi yelled out. Then a girl with light blue hair with seashell hairclips, an Blue-green tank top, blue Denim Jacket, green mermaid skirt and white trainers came up to them. "Hello, my name is Nagisa Hiromi" Nagisa introduction herself.

Later both Yuzu and Nagisa were in the duel area "Now let's active the field spell Mizuchi's palace!" The area turned in to an Ocean Places with seashell and seaweed around them. "Let's duel!" Yuzu and Nagisa shouted.

I'll started" Nagisa said, "First I active the Continuous Spell Card Water Hazard! With this if I have on monster on my field I can Special Summon one level four or below water type monster from my hand and I'll chose my Gishki Diviner (atk 1200) Next I'll summon Gishki Chain (atk 1800) now I active his ability, when this card is normal summon I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck then I can reveal one Ritual Monster or Ritual spell card among them and add it to my hand and also after that, place any remaining cards on the top of my Deck in any order." She said as she took the top three cards from her deck. Then she reveals an Ritual spell card to Yuzu "Next I place one card face down and end my turn" Nagisa ending.

Yuzu then said "It's my turn. I draw! First I active the spell card Cards from the Sky! By removing an Light fairy monster from my hand I can draw two cards, But I can't Special Summon or battle this turn" She then took an card from her hand and put it in her pocket then drew two new cards. "Next I place an monster face-down and place one card face-down, I end my turn with that"

Nagisa said "It's my turn, draw! First I active another Continuous Spell Card Battle at Sea with this when an water-type monster attacks you'll take double the damage! Next I active the Ritual spell Gishki Aquamirror with this I can ritual summon any Gishki Ritual Monster as long I tribute monster whose level are greater than or equal to the Rituel monster that is being Summoned! So I tribute my Gishki Diviner from my field and Gishki Emilia from my hand to Ritual summon my Evigishki Soul Ogre! (atk 2800) Next I active the effect of my Gishki Vanity from my hand! I can discard this card from my hand and you can't active ant spell,traps or monster effects that would target my Rituel monster this turn. Battle! I attack your face down with my Evigishki Soul Ogre!" Her monster destoryed Yuzu's monster "Now I attack you dirtly with my Gishki Chain!"She decarled. Yuzu's life 4000-3600=400. "And with that I end my turn" Nagisa finshes.

Meanwhile at another duel school, Sora was in his sixth and last match, He had Frightfur Bear on his field while his oppoment had no monsters on his field "Now I use my Frightfur Bear to wipe out the remder of your life points"Sora decaled. Frightfur Bear depled the oppement's life points. Sora then went to Yuya and said "Well that was easy, so Yuya let's go and watch Yuzu's Duel" Yuya then said "Er Sora their something I need to tell you" But Sora just grab him and ran to where Yuzu's duel was happening.

Back at Yuzu's duel "It's my turn I draw!" But as she drew her card she gasp"Polymerization?! Why is Yuya's card in my deck?" Then Yuzu rember what happen this morning. "I was really hopeing that I could turn this duel around" Yuzu said, But then her pendulm started to glow and an shadow of a monster appered in her mind. "I use Scale 1 Arial the Melodious diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious diva to set the pendulum scale I pendulm summon my Canon the Melodious Diva!(atk 1400) Next I active the Continuous trap card Miraculous Descent! With this I can summon an fairy type monster that was Banish from play, So welcome Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva next since I have an Melodious monster on the field I can special summon Sonarta the Melodious Diva from my hand and she give all my Melodious monster gain 500 attack points and thanks to my Dulcet's pendulm those 500 extra attack points are just double!" (Canon atk 2400, Mozarta atk 3600 and Sonarta atk 2200) Then Sora and Yuya came in the Duel area "Good it's not over"Sora said. "And now..."As Yuzu took the last card from her hand, Yuya then relise "That card!" Then Yuzu said " I active the magic card Polymerization!" Nico shockly "What?!" "Yuzu going to fusion summom!?"Sora said. Everyone was sprisprize as what she was doing. Then Yuzu extra deck started to glow "I fuse my Canon with my Mozarta to fusion summon Musia The Melodious Maestra!" (akt 3000) Yuzu shouted out. A monster with dark hair in short pigtails, an red tank top, red mini skirt and red boots appeard. "And thanks to both my Sonarta and my Dulcet my monster gain 1000 extra attack points! (Musia atk 4000) Battle! I attack your Evigishki Soul Ogre with my Musia! (4000-2800=1200) Nagisa's life points 4000-1200=2800. "And Thanks to Musia special abilty if their another Melodious monster on the field it can attack again!" Yuzu explained "What?!" Nagisa said. "Now my Musia will attack your Gishki Chain! (4000-1800=2200) Nagisa's life points 2800-2200=600. "Now I attack you direct with my Sonarta!" Yuzu yelled out. Nagisa's life points 600-2200=0000. "Ahhhhh!" Nagisa shouted out. Then an image of Yuzu appeard with win on it.

After the duel everyone can up to her, "That was amazing Yuzu! You did an fusion summon after Pendulm summon! We should call it Pendulm fusion!" Tasuya said. "Pendulm fusion" Yuzu wispers. "You did Fusion summoning without me teaching you how to, That was amzsom Yuzu" Sora said as he and Yuya came up to them. "Yuya! Sora! when did you two get here?" Yuzu asked. "Yuzu that card..." Yuya wonders, Yuzu answer "ah, It's actully your Polymerization that you drop yesterday Yuya, sorry that I had to use it but it gave me some idea to evolve my Pendulum Summon even furher and it's all thanks to you" Yuzu said as she gave back Yuya's Polymerization.

 **o.c card:**

 **Musia The Melodious** **Maestra(** **Fusion/Effect monster, level 7** **akt 3000 def 2000,** **type Fairy** **attribute** **light)**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva + one Melodious monster**

 **Monster effect: It can attack as many Melodious monster their is on the field.**

 **Ok everyone that was Yuzu third duel and her new fusion monster. Now in the next chapter Masumi, Yabia and Hokuto are going to face Shun and Yuya going to talk to Ruri. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here. Now in this chapter Ruri will talk to Yuya about** **Academia** **and Shun will be facing** **against Masumi,Yaiba and Hokuto . So let's get started!**

Fury of the falcon

It was the middle of afternoon, Hokuto and Masumi were on two screens at the LDS control room, "Sir Hokuto is en route to Sector TF13"one of the LDS employee reported. Then another one reported " Sir Masumi has just entered Sector ZX97" Then an third reported "And sir we still can't pinpoint Yaiba's location, it seems he is outside of the mission's search area" Nakajima then said "Get him back here now! This is why I was against using students from the Duel School" Then Reji arrives in the control room "No continue monitoring the students" He ordered. "Yes sir" everyone said.

Later after Yuzu's duel everyone was walking along an street when Sora suggests " Let's have an party to celebrate my entre to the championship" But Yuzu said "Oh no, I still got one match left, so the celebrations are on hold until I wins it" Sora disappoint said "Aw then we can't have an party if you loses Yuzu" Yuzu then grabs him in a headlock "Why You" Sora then comment " But I really wants to eat some cake" Yuzu reassures "Don't worry once I win my next match, I'll let you eat cake until you're sick" Then Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuyastarted to laugh. Yuya was looking at the his Polymerization card and remembering what happen at the Docks. Then he saw Masumi running down an alley and decides to follow her. Tatsuya notices and asked "Yuya where are you going?" Yuya then reassures "I just remember something I have to do so go home without me" Sora then said "Is he's getting the cake?"

Masumi walked nervously down an empty street, where rows of crows are perched on the rooftops then she stopped. in front of her was the guy who attacked her at the Docks whp was standing in the middle of the street. He then looked at Masumi and said "Alone? Where are those two?" Masumi replies "I doesn't know and I'd always thought that it was the black masked man who had attacked Professor Marco, but was it you who attacked him?" Then the long-coat duelist asked " Who's this Professor Marco I duel lots of LDS" Masumi repiled "He was the LDS teacher that taught me how to fusion summon" The long-coat duelist then comment" that guy wasn't that good, and that his lack of experience showed in his weak and flimsy combat style" Masumi then yelled "Shut up! Professor Marco is my teacher and I'llwon't forgive you for belittling him!"But he retorts" It wasn't just him, but everyone that I'd dueled from LDS was flimsy and pathetic; in not one of their Duels did I sense an iron determination or a steeled strength" Masumi the asked "Does that means your the one who attacked the other students?" He said "Yes I was the one who did it and if you won't forgive me, you should sate your grudge by defeating me" He then activates his duel disk. Nakajima then informs Reji "Sir the team is at your command" Masumi then quickly contacts Yaiba and Hokuto " I've located the target come to my loction" Hokuto resposed "On my way" while Yaiba who was in a practice match with Gongenzaka "Right on my way, sorry but you have tofinish up the rest on your own" and ran off.

Meanwhile Yuya wanders through an alleyway, but then the masked duelist steps out. She then said " I'm sorry but I can't let you go any further." Yuya looked counfuse at what she just said.

Back on the street, the long-coat duelist said "So you called your friends huh? but you underestimates me if you'll thinks that two more will suffice" But Masumi then reassures him " You are already well-known at LDS, and since I knows what you looks like, I was set as bait, waiting for you to appear. To put simply you fell into our trap." "That's right"Hokuto said as he arrives their. He then looked at Masumi "Don't worry we will avenge Professor Marco." Yaiba then appeared "I suggesting that we should finish this before the top team shows up; if we manage to catch the criminal ourselves, our opportunities will widen"Masumi said "Hokuto,Yaiba" Yaiba then suggests "How about we the battle-royal rule? No nne will be able to draw or battle in their first turn." The long-coat duelist replies " That's fine by me, I'll finish off all of you at once.

Back in the alleyway, The masked duelist explain "I don't want my brother to be interrupted" Yuya then asked "Brother? Is he the one from before and is he's fighting Masumi right now?"

Back on the street Masumi,Hokuto and Yaiba activates their duel disk. Then all four yelled out "Duel!" Hokuto then said "Masumi you go first" "Alright then It's my move!" Masumi declairing. "First I summon my Gem-Knight Lapis (atk 1200) then I place a card face-down and end my turn"

Then Yaiba said to the long-coat duelist "You can go next" The long-coat duelist said "I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (atk 1300) Now I activates the effect of "Vanishing Lanius," allowing me to Special Summon another copy from my hand since I Normal Summon or Special Summon the first one this turn! Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (atk 1300) Next I active the Continuous Spell Card Raidraptor - Nest! If I controls two Raidraptors with the same name this allows me to add a third copy from my Deck to my hand. Now my second Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius I can summon the third Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (atk 1300) from my hand, I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Back in the alleyway Yuya beg her "Please you stop him as you did the last time, why are you unwilling now?" But she replies "You don't need to know, and that I didn't want to get you involve" Yuya then tries to run past her, but she grabs his wrist, protesting "I don't want you to get hurt"

Back at the duel, Hokuto said "It's my turn! Since you controls a monster and I don't I can Special Summon Constellar Siat from my hand (atk 100) Then I summon my Constellar Pollux (atk 1700) Now it's ablity actives! This allows me to summon an additional Constellar monster this turn! So I summon my Constellar Algiedi! (atk 1600) and thanks to him I can Special Summoning a level 4 or lower Constellar monster from my hand! I summon my Constellar Kaus (atk 1800)" Hokuto then looked at his oppenent and said "You use XYZ monster right? And that you are using them to commit crimes is a great inconvenience! So I will defeat you not only to restore honor to Xyz Summoning, but also to prove that LDS Xyz-users are superior! Now I activy the effect of Kaus! Thank to his abilty both him and Algiedi gain an level! (Kaus lv 4-5 Algiedi lv 4-5) Now I overly both my level 5 Algedi and Kaus to build the overly network! I XYZ summon Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades! (atk 2500) Next I active the spell card Constellar Twinkle! to increasing my Pollux's Level by two! (Pollux lv 4-6) Now I activates the effect of my Siat which can make its own Level equal to that of a Constellar monster that I controls ( Siat lv 1-6) Now I overly both my level 6 Pollux and Siat build the overly network! I XYZ summon Rank 6 Constellar Ptolemy M7 (atk 2700)" Yaiba then said "Alright! Two consecutive Xyz Summons!" Masumi said " Well done" Hokuto then said "Now I activates the effect of Pleiades, by using one overly unit I can send one of your Vanishing Lanius back to your hand!" One of the Vanishing Lanius glowed and vanish from the field. "Now I activates the effect of Ptolemey by detaching an Overlay Unit to send another one of your monsters back to your hand, and I choose your second Vanishing Lanius" Hokuto said as another Vanishing Lanius vanish from the field. "I end my turn, It's your move Yaiba we counting on you!"Hokuto said. Yaiba tells them "leave everything to me"

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Yuya asks the masked duelist" why are saying that you don't want me to get hurt when you are going around and hurts other people?" She just gasped. Yanking his arm out of her grip, Yuya then asks"Are you saying that it's fine if Masumi gets hurt? He then asked "Who are you two?"

Back at the duel "Alright it's my move! First I summon my XX-Saber Boggart Knight (atk 1900) and activates its effect which alounds me to Special Summoning an level 4 or lower X-Saber Monster from my hand, I choose to Special Summon the level 1 tuner monster X-Saber Palomuro (atk 200) Next, since I controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll (atk 2400)" Yaiba then said "Now since you an LDS's XYZ summon. aloud me to show you an LDS's Synchro! I tune Level 4 Boggart Knight with the Level 1 Palomuro to Synchro summon Level 5 X-Saber Wayne! (atk 2100) That's only the beginning, when "Wayne" is successfully Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warriot-type monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon level 3 Tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight! (atk 1300) Next I activates the effect of "Faultroll," allowing me to revive a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard! So welcome back Palomuro!" Then he yelled out "Alright! Here comes the real deal, I tunes the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight to Synchro summon Level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms (akt 3100) Next I tunes the Level 5 "Wayne" with the Level 1 "Palomuro to Synchro summon Level 6 XX-Saber Hyunlei (akt 2300)!"

Then Yaiba exchanging glances with Hokuto "Now I active the effect of My Hyunlei when she's Synchro Summoned I can destroy up to three spells or trap cards in your control!" Hyunlei destoryed Raidraptor - Nest and the two face-down cards. Then Hokuto said "Now I activate the effect of "Pleiades" onces again, detaching its last Overlay Unit to return your last Vanishing Lanius" from the field to your hand!" The last Vanishing Lanius vanish from the field. Mausmi said " Wow you two left his's field wide open" Yaiba then said "Oh that's not all now I active the spell card Gottoms' Second Call which allows me to revive two "X-Saber" monsters from my Graveyard with their ATK and DEF so welcome back Wayne and Faultroll. Now I use the effect of Faultroll to revive Fulhelmknight! Next I activates the effect of my "Gottoms," which allows me to Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to discard a card from your hand. So I Tributes "Fulhelmknight," "Faultroll" and "Wayne" to discard your entire hand!" The long-coat duelist was unfazes and discards all three of his "Vanishing Lanius. Mausmi cheers "Alright his hand is gone now as well" In the LDS observation room, Nakajima then admitting "Perhaps the students were as skilled as they claimed"

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Yuya asked " Who are you and what do you want?" She then explains" we are going after our friends who have been captured by our enemy" Yuya then gasps and asked "Do you mean Yuto?" She reactive in shock.

Back at the duel, Yaiba tells Hokuto " We might be an even stronger than the LDS top team" Hokuto then muses " If we defeat this guy we'll be promoted to the ace position instantly" Yaiba then Suggesting " Then we should conclude this game. I ends my turn,Matsumi it's up to you to finish him!" Masumo then said "Thanks Hokuto. Yaiba. Now I can draw from this turn onwards.I draw! I activates the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse Gem-Knight Lapis" on my field with Gem-Knight Lazuli in my hand to fusion summon Level 5 Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" (atk 2400) The long-coat duelist then narrows his eyes furiously at the sight of the the fusion monster.

Back in the alleyway, Yuya said "That guy from before called me Yuto. Is he the is one of their captured comrades, and does he looks like me?" The masked duelist removes her mask and then admited " I thought what My brother had, but you're not Yuto, as he would never employ the enemy's summoning method."

Back at the duel, Masumi said "Now I activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Lazuli"; when it's sent to the Graveyard I can return one normal monster from my Graveyard to mine hand, and so I return my Lapis! Next I activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Fusion," which I can return to my hand by banishing a Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard. I banishes "Gem-Knight Lazuli! and now I activates "Gem-Knight Fusion" again! This time, I fuse my Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Emerald and Lapis to fusion summon Level 9 Gem-Knight Master Diamond! (atk 2900)" Yaiba cheers "Alright Masumi!" Hokuto then tells thier oppenent " This is LDS's Fusion Summoning."

Meanwhile in the alleyway Yuya was shocked at what he heard "Fusion Summoning are your enemys? But I'm learning Fusion Summoning to protect my school and friends" She flinches in surprise when she heard why Yuya was learing Fusion.

Back at the duel, Masumi explains "My "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" gains 100 ATK for each Gem monster in my Graveyard (Gem-Knight Master Diamond akt 2900-3200) Next I activates the effect of "Lapis Lazuli;" once per turn, I can send another "Lapis Lazuli" from my Extra deck to my Graveyard, in order to inflict damage to you equal to half of the current ATK of "Lapis Lazuli" in addition to 100 times the number of Extra Deck monsters on the field. With six monsters and half of the 2400 ATK of "Lapis Lazuli," so you will take 1800 damage!" (long-coat duelist life points: 4000 - 2200)Hokuto said "Alright it's time for the finishing blow!" Yaiba saod "Masumi finish him off!" Masumi said " Now I activates "Master Diamond's" other effect, banishing a level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its effects until the end of the turn so I banishes my second "Lapis Lazuli, next I activates the newly acquired effect of "Master Diamond," sending my third "Lapis Lazuli" to the Graveyard. With that, you takes the 100 damage for each Extra Deck monster on the field plus half of "Master Diamond's" 3300 ATK - 2250 damage in total!" Yaiba cheers" Alright with this we've won" But the long-coat duelist said " I activates the effect of the Trap Card in my Graveyard, "Raidraptor - Readiness." By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can make my LP 10 and reduce the effect damage to zero"(long-coat duelist life points: 2200-10) Yaiba said disapointly "Damn it he manges to dodged all the damage" But Hokuto the pointed out " But he only has 10 LP, so if Masumi attacks..."But before he could finish, the long-coat duelist then reveals "Readiness also prevents any this turn. Masumi frustrated said "I end my turn"

The long-coat duelist then comment "As I'd thought, I don't feel an iron determination or a steeled strength in any of your Dueling" Yaiba said ""I'm ain't happy to hear that" Hokuto then said " You can be so arrogant when in such a compromised position."The long-coat duelist affirms this "We were always badly beaten and fighting on the edge." The LDS students were confused at what he was talking about, as he muses " We would always had to stand up again, until they finally overwhelmed and defeated our enemys!" Then he furiously declares "It's my turn, I draw!" The crows started to flee the area. The long-coat duelist said " I actived the spell card Dimension Xyz! When my life points is 1000 or less and there are three of the same card in my hand, field, or Graveyard, I can use those monsters as materials to Xyz Summon. Sp I overlays the three "Vanishing Lanius" in my Graveyard to XYZ summon rank 4 Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" (atk 100) Hokuto "only 100 attack points?" Masumi said "Why would he summon that monster?" Then the long-coat duelist explains "Rise Falcon" can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field" Yaiba then asked "How do you proposed to beat us with such a low attacking monster?"

But the long-coat duelist said "I active the effect of my "Rise Falcon." By detaching one Overlay Unit, "Rise Falcon" gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls!"(Rise Falcon atk points 100+2700+2500+3300+2400+ 3100+2300=16400) Hokuto said in an dazes "16400 attack points" Both Masumi and Yaiba just gasped. The long-coat duelist then shouted " Battle! Rise Falcon rend and tear all of our enemies!" (Masumi's,Yaiba's and Hokuto's life point 4000-0000) All three of them were blasted backwards when their life points reduced to zero. The long-coat duelist just looks at them impassively.

Back in the alleyway The masked duelist then explains to Yuya "We are also fighting to protect their friends, in order to end this conflict and create a world where no-one has to be hurt. I don't want to get you involvein this conflict, but if you have no choice but to fight, all I want is for you to survive, even if it means using Fusion Summoning. I eassures you that if you tare trying to protect your friends and to grow stronger isn't wrong" She then smiles. Yuya was then struck by her's resemblance to Yuzu, then he remember Yuzu telling him that he was trying to change himself into a different person from up until now. She then said "I'll continue to fight, with Yuto and my comrades, in order to save tour future. I admits that you are a lot like Yuto" Then the wind started to pick up and Yuya asked "Who is Yuto?" she answers "He is one of their comrades, and our dearest friend" Yuya then asked "Who are you?" She then introdution herself " My name is Ruri Kurosaki" then she vanishing into the winds. Yuya just stand there and said "Ruri"

Back on the street, The long coat duelist was stands over the defeated students before hearing a noise behind him he turned his head around and saw Nakajima and five other LDS members are standing there. He then mutters " it took you long enough, but I'm tired of such inept opponents, I demand to meet your boss!" Reji then arrives declares " If you wante me I'm right there" His employees then step aside as he walks towards the long coat duelist determinedly.

 **Ok everyone this chapter is finshes. In the next one Yuzu will have an duel aganst Gongenaka. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here and ready for the next chapter! Now in this chapter Yuzu will be facing** **Gongenzaka so let's see how she does.**

The Battle Between Friends

It was night-time, Nakajima and The Leo Corporation step aside as Reji approaches the Duellist that's been attack his company. The long coat dualist asked "Who are you?" Reji then introduced himself "I'm the current CEO of The Leo Corporation, Reji Akaba" The long coat dualist then said to himself "Reji Akaba" Reji then remarked "You've been assaulting members of my company as of late, I deduce is that you did this to lure me out am I wrong?" The long coat dualist smiled "Are you the son of Leo Akaba? I've been waiting for this moment, I challenges you to a Duel" Reji then asked "Why do you want to fight me?" But the long coat dualist retorted "I don't need to answer that" Reji then muses "it's most likely to rescue your comrades, as the girl behind you testify that when she first encountered you, you were asking for someone named Yuto. From this, I deduced that Yuto was to him, to all of them dear comrade who has yet to escape from their enemy. The long coat dualist then freezes up in shock when Reji stated Why he has been attack LDS as he looked at the three duelist behind that he defeated, he then remembered what Ruri told him.

{flashback}

It's was after both of them were wrapped "That guy isn't Yuto big brother as he was learning fusion summoning with a smile on his face, something that Yuto would never do."

{flashback ends}

Back in the present, The long coat dualist then agrees "There is no doubt that Yuto is still captive, but I will save him. This is why I've been continued to attack LDS and sent you the cards with the people from your company, all to draw you out" Reji then muses "it's just as I suspected; you wants to use me as a hostage for an exchange." Then long coat duelist agrees "if I have Leo Akaba's son as a bartering chip, even Leo will be unable to say no." But Reji wonders about that as he admitting "I doubt that he would values me that much" The long coat dualist asked "What do you mean?" but Reji just brushes the remark off, then he stated" I have no objections for you fight me, but I have one condition. If you alone can fulfills that condition, then I will gladly be your opponent, and should you win, I can do whatever you want" Then both he and Nakajima turn and started to leave as the long coat dualist protests"HEY!"

A little while later Yuya ran through the street where the duel was. but when he got their no-one was around.

The next morning Yuzu picks up her Deck and remembers what Nico had said to her after her third match "'You are doing very well Yuzu just as I excepted, especially in your last duel. You left the entire gallery in awe. So far so good, but the final match, the fourth and final match, don't worry I will arranged for him, is the most important; if you wins this, you'll have won 30 out of 50 times this year and qualify for the Maiami Championship!" Yuzu then vowed " Alright I enjoy myself no matter who my opponent is and make it through with my Entertainment Duelling" She then went downstairs "Morning Dad what's for breakfast?" But she heard no reposed "Dad?" she looked around but no one was in the house, "where is he?" Yuzu wonders.

A little while later she went to You Show to see if he was there, but when she got there no one was around "Huh? Where is everyone?" She said. Then Nico appeared "Well hello Yuzu" Yuzu then asked " Nico do you where everyone is?" But Nico asked "it's that bothering you Yuzu?" She replies "Yes it is!" But he just said " We better hurry or you will be late for your match Yuzu" and then started to drag her into the elevator. Yuzu then angrily asks " Hey where everyone?" but Nico just smiles innocently.

Later Nico leads Yuzu to the Gongenzaka Dojo Yuzu then asks "who is my fourth opponent? Don't tell me it's someone I know?" Nico then said "Well Yuzu you have to confirm that for yourself" both of them then enter the Dojo grounds when "I got tired of waiting for you Yuzu" an loud voice shouted. Yuzu the look where the voice came from and saw Gongenzaka standing in fronted of them. Yuzu then wonders "Gongenzaka? Why?" Nico then said "Because Gongenzaka here is going to be your fourth opponent Yuzu" Yuzu went into shocked "What?! Gongenzaka is my opponent!?" Nico then tells Yuzu "Even if you are friends, a real match is another matter entirely, especially if you are aiming to be a pro" Gongenzaka agrees "That right Yuzu! Even if we are friend that shouldn't stop you from becoming an pro Entertainment Duellist!" Yuzu silently said "Gongenzaka" Then Gongenzaka said "Even though we were tied at 1-1 in the matches against LDS, I still wasn't able to win my Duel. Yuzu tried "But Gongenzaka it wasn't your fault" But he said "This is will give me a chance to redeem myself for what happen last time!" Nico then cuts in, explaining "Gongenzaka here even went as far as betting his entrance into the Maiami Championship on this Duel, winning matches until he was just one away from the requirement for it and then refusing any challenges until you were in the same position. With both of them requiring just one more win, simply put, only the one who wins this Duel will be the one to enter the Championship" Yuzu then asks in shock "why would you go that far Gongenzaka?" Gongenzaka explains "I didn't think I'll be able to get a serious match out of you if you didn't go this far. Eventually, I will inherit this dojo, so the Duel will also be a test for my Steadfast duelling so I ,man Gongenzaka will put aside my weakness and fight with everything he's got because Yuzu is my friend so prepare yourself Yuzu!"

Later both of them were inside the Dojo, Yuzu was wondering how could this happen when " Yuzu have you not yet steeled yourself, though it's understandable, since you'll have to cut down one of your friends who's supported you through all these years or you won't be able to enter the tournament" Nico asked. Yuzu then wonders "where everyone else is at a time like this?"Nico then said" Yuzu will also have to learn to stand alone, you had your friends always being cheering you on and that has given you strength but being a pro means that you must display your own skills even as the away team, even if everyone around you cheering for the enemy, which was why I had your "cheer crew " take a leave of absence today" But that wasn't entirely true-unbeknownst to Yuzu, the three kids,Yuya,Sora Syuzo and Yoko were hidden in an upper room looking through a grate. Syuzo then wishes "best of luck in both of your first serious match" While Yuya whispers "Yuzu" Nico then asked "Well shall we begin Mr. Gongenzaka?" Then Mr. Gongenzaka stands up, declaring "that Duelling is to polish one's soul, diligently cultivating each other's character while possessing an immovable spirit no matter the circumstances: that is the path that their dojo travels upon. They shall clash with each other fair and square in this fight, and he wishes for them to polish each other's souls. Now active the action field Sword's Cemetery!" Then the area changes into an familiar field, "This Is the action field that you duelled Yaiba in. Why did you picked this one?" but Gongenzaka reassures "Don't worry you'll find out why soon." Then both of them ready their duel disk. Both of them shouted "Let's Duel!"

Gongenzaka said "I'll take the first move! I'll summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist from my hand ( Superheavy Samurai Flutist atk: 500) On the turn he successfully normal summon he can be Tribute to summon an Superheavy Samurai from my deck! I Tribute it to Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defence mode!" (Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei def:3500) Tatsya was shocked "Wow an level 8 monster right out of the gate!" Sora then comments " Wow Gong chan is going all out from the start" But Syuzo conflicted "Who should I cheer for with both of their entries into the Junior Arc League Championship, Gongenzaka, who's been such a big help over the years, or Yuzu, my beloved daughter!" Then Yuya smack him with his fan " Calm down! We can't let Yuzu hear us!" Ayu agreed "That's right, that Nico told us to watch quietly" Syuzo said "Sorry" Sora then wonders "How will Yuzu react to Gong chan's fighting spirit, this is going to be fun"

Yuzu asked herself "How could of this happen? Gongenzaka is one of my friends and now I have to defeat the person who helped who helps us and make him unable to enter the Championship" Gongenzaka then warns her " Pitying your opponent so much is the same as disrespecting them, and because you are my friend that I will defeat you with all my strength, and you should throw away those meaningless feelings and face me with all your might!" Yuzu then said "Draw! I summon Chima The Melodious Diva! (atk 1700)" An girl with bell like clips in her hair, light blue dress with small bells on them and butterfly wings appered. Then Chima picked up Yuzu in her arms and carryed her around the field. She then spotted an action card and grabed it "I active the Action card Extreme Sword to give my Chima an extra 1000 attack points (1700+1000=2700)" Then she found another Action card and grabed it as well "I also active the action card Over Sword to give Chima an extra 500 attack boost! (2700+500=3200)" Sora said " Yuzu is going on the offensive, running around while getting Action Cards" Tatsuya exclaims "Yuzu is Dueling the way she normally does!" Futoshi comments "It always gives me the shivers." But Yuya pointed out "But Chima has only 3200 ATK against Big Benkei's 3500 DEF" Yuzu then jump out of Chima's arms "Battle! I attack your Big Benkei with my Chima! Now I active her abilty when she attacks she gain 400 extra attack points! (3200+400=3600) Ayu said "Alright!" Tatsuya said " By using Chima's ability she can beat "Big Benkei!" Then Futoshi said "That gives me the shivers" But then Gongenzaka shouted "I active the effect of my Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor from my hand! by sending it to the graveyard I can negate Big Benkei's destruction but it DEF is reduced by 800 when the effect is used (3500-800=2700) "I place one card face-down and end my turn" Yuzu finshes. Nico observes "Yuzu is attacking while Gongenzaka is defending; the first round has gone as expected" Gongenzaka's father then agrees"No matter how much the opponent may move around, one must always hold a steadfast stance, the primary fighting style of our dojo, Noboru great work! Pierce through the Junior Arc League Championship with your Steadfast Dueling!" Gongenzaka then commented "Father your getting ahead of yourself, since the match has only just started and I've hadn't even exerted my true strength yet!"

He then shouted " It's my turn! I draw!" He looked at card he drew "It's here" He thought. He muses "I've cast off myshell and steeled my heart in order to defeat my friend. Father! watch this is the new Heavystrong Dueling that I aspires to create! I summons the level 2 tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!" Everyone then gasped then Yuzu said "Tuner? Don't tell Gongenzaka are you going to..." Then Gongenzaka yelled "I tune Level 8 "Big Benkei" with the Level 2 "Trumpter to Synchro Summon level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo! (DEF 3800)" Eveyone was in shock at what happen "I hope Yuzu is going to be alright?!" Syuzo asked. Gongenzaka then stamps on the ground, and he said "Yuzu I'm coming, and the serious match has finally started. so prepare yourself!" Yuzu remains in a state of shock "You really did it, you perform an synchro summon" Nico comments " Just as your expected of Gongenzaka" But Gongenzaka's father didn't look happy. Gongenzaka then tells Yuzu " From here on out is the real match are you prepared!?" But then Gongenzaka's father interrupts " Noboru you have lost the match! The Steadfast Dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial! But from the moment that you stole techniques from another school in order to win, you has lost this match!"Gongenzaka the replies "I didn't steal them, but requested instruction!"Mr Gongenzaka was shocked when he heard then realizes that he is talking about Yabia. She was shocked "You would learn from an LDS student who caused him to suffer so much?" Gongenzaka then replies "If there is a need to learn, I would graciously request instruction, even from my enemies. It's only normal. I didn't learn Synchro Summoning just to get stronger, but in order to bring a new horizon to The Steadfast Dueling!" His father seems confused at what he heard, Gongenzaka then emphatically claims "Dueling evolves every day, so it is necessary for even the Steadfast Dueling to catch up and not be left behind along with an era!"

"Father to save you opinions until after you sees this!"Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" can attack while in defence mode while using its DEF as its ATK! I attack your Chima Yuzu!" He shouted. Yuzu then jumps in Chima's arms and run to an action card "I active the action card Evasion to negating your attack!" but Gongenzaka reveals " I active Susanowo abilty! When I have no spells or trap cards in my graveyard by paying 500 LP I can active a Spell Card from my opponent's Graveyard! (GLP: 3500) I active the over sword from your gaveyard!" Yuya was shocked "Gongenzaka can use spell card in his opponent's Graveyard?!" But Tatsya got confused "But Over Sword will only increase "Susanowo's" ATK by 500, which shouldn't matter when Gongenzaka is attacking with its DEF." Then Sora pointed out "Over Sword has another effect"Gongenzaka then explains "The monster targeted by the card cannot have its attacks negated." The attack destroys Chima and sent Yuzu flying (YLP:2100) "With that I end my turn" He finshes. Nico claps his hands " What an beautiful collaboration of Gongenzaka's knowledge of Action Cards and Synchro monster, so Mr Gongenzaka it's truly a new horizon for Heavystrong Dueling?" But Mr. Gongenzaka didn't seem convinced.

Yuzu gets up, admitting " Wow Gongenzaka you have mastered Synchro Summoning this much, and now that I've seen that, I can't afford to lose. I draw!" She looked at the card then she remembered her first fusion summon "Pendulm Fusion" Yuzu thought. Yuya looked worriedly at the Polymerization in his hand while Yuzu muses " I don't have a "Polymerization" card in my Deck anymore, but I decided, I will find what lies beyond Pendulum Summon with my own strength! I use Scale 2 Soprano the Melodious Songstress and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious diva to set the pendulum scale! Now I can summon monster I can summon monsters from level 3-8 all at the same time! I Pendulm summon Chima The Melodious Diva from my Extra deck and Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand in defence mode!" (Chima's DEF:700, Canon'ss DEF:2000) Syuzo then cheers "Alright Yuzu! Pendulum Summon!" Futoshi said "It's giving me the shivers!" Then Tatsuya noticed "But why are they're both in Defense Position?" Ayu then asked "Yeah why is that?" Sora then reminds them " Gong chan's "Susanowo" has 3800 DEF, a value that Yuzu can't challenge"Yuya then comments "That's why Yuzu is making a wall with Defense Position monsters" and Sora muses "It would seem to be the case."Yuzu thinks " I have to think new way to defeat Gongenzaka,I have to Summon Musa, I end my turn!" Tatsuya observes "In the end, Yuzu could only tighten her defenses." Yoko pointed out " But she can't win with just that."

Gongenzaka then warns Yuzu "Even if you strengthens your defenses, you have no time left. Draw! I summon Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer from my hand (ATK:1200) and activates its effect to equip it to Susanowo which alouds him to inflict Piercing Battle Damage!"Tatsuya gasps "Oh no Chima only has 700 DEF, so if she takes an attack from the 3800 DEF Susanowo" Futoshi continues "Yuzu will take 3100 damage!" then Ayu finishes" That mean Yuzu will lose, since she only has 2100 LP. " Gongenzaka shouted "Battle I attack Chima with Susanowo! Soulpiercer take aim!" Yuzu then dashes forwards, diving and grabbing an Action Card " I active the Action Card Miracle! This preventing "Chima's" destruction and halving the battle damage.(YLP:550) Yuzu breathes heavily from the impact and Gongenzaka said "I end my turn." Syuzo muses "Yuzu somehow managed to scrape by this time", Sora then points out "But with only two cards in her hand, whatever Yuzu draws next will decide the match." Yuya watches worriedly.

Yuzu compliments" Wow Gongenzaka your strength has grow", Gongenzaka asked "Are you forfeiting the match Yuzu?"But she reassures him "If I was going to surrender I'd let you land the finishing blow, It's my turn! With the current scale I Pendulm summon Serenade the Melodious Diva! (ATK:400) When I use her to summon an fairy type monster she counts as two Sacrifice, so I Tribute her in order to summon Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva (ATK: 2600) Tatsuya cheers"Alright!" Ayu cheer "Yuzu manages to summon her ace monster!" but Sora notes "But the 2600 ATK "Mozarta" can't defeat the 3800 DEF "Susanowo." Yuya then wonders "what are you going to do Yuzu?" Yuzu then shouted I activates Soprano's Pendulum abilty ! Thanks to her I can use monster on my field or my hand to fusion summon!" Gongenzaka shockly "What?!" Sora then said "Yuzu founded a way to fusion summon..." Yuya finishes "Without Polymerization!" Yuzu declares " I'm fusing my Mozarta with Chima in order to fusion summon Musia The Melodious Maestra! (ATK 3000) and next I active Chima abilty! on the she is use to fusion summon an monster her defence points are adding from my monster's attack and defence points until the end phase of my turn! and thanks to Dulcet pendulm abilty those extra points are double!" (Musia AKT:4400) Gongenzake was shocked "Yuzu has an fusion monster?" Tatsuya cheer "Alright!" Ayu cheer" Using an pendulm abilty to fusion summon" Futoshi said "Shivers!" Syuzo shocked "That Yuzu's fusion monster?!" Sora proudly comments" Yuzu's managed to overcome my expectations again" Yuya clutches his card, pleased at Yuzu's success.

"Battle! I attack your Susanowo with my Musia!" Gongenzaka yelled out "I pay 500 life points to active the Action card Evasion to negating your attack!" (GLP:3000) Yuzu then said "But my Musia can attack as many as Melodious monster their is on the field!" Gongenzaka said "What?!" Yuzu yelled out "Attack again MusIa!" Susanowo was destoyed. Gongenzaka called "This nothing, even as my LP falls to 3000. By sending Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads from my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, reviving the destroyed Defense Position Susanowo in Attack Position!" "Susanowo" grabs onto "Soulbeads" as it re-materializes with 2400 ATK. Getting excited, Gongenzaka's father called out "Nice recovery!" Ayu said "Susanowo is back" Fusdoshi said "Yeah and after Yuzu manage to destroy it as well" Sora comments "Yuzu needs to win this turn with only 550 LP left" Syuzo admits "that could be difficult" Then Tatsya said "Well I not going to stay here any longer, I'm going out and cheer for Yuzu!" Ayu said "Me too!" Fusdoshi said "Me as well!" Then all three of the ran out of the hidden room. Yuya tries to stoped them "Hey hold on you three!" But his mom reassures "it's all right, since Yuzu is focused on her Duel, and has overcome the wall of being the away team."

Yuya then smiled admitting "Gongenzaka you are truly is a wall, a huge wall barring my way, which means that I won't be able to beat you without surpassing my own limits!" Then the kids dash into the dojo all of them cheering "Yuzu to do your best! Then Sora and Yuya came in, "But how is she going to beat him? Yuya wondered. Yuzu the shouted out "I active the quick spell Melody Encore! with this I can active one monster abilty that was use this turn! And one I chose reactive my Soprano Pendulum abilty!" Gongenzaka surprised "What?!" Sora said "One more.." Yuya finishes "Fusion?!" Yuzu started "I fuse my Musia with Canon to fusion summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir! (ATK: 1000) Next from my hand I active the quick spell Melody Gift! with this by removing one Melodious monster from my graveyard one monster on the field gains that monster's attack points! So I remove Musia from my graveyard and gives it attack to your Susanowo!" (ATK:5400) Gongenzaka asked "Why are you increuse my monster attack points?" Yuzu then said "I attcked you Susanowo with Bloom Diva! And when she battle an Special Summon this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, I take no damage and your opponent takes any battle damage I would have taken from this battle, also destroy that opponent's monster after damage calculation.!" Susanowo was destory and Gongenzaka flew across the room "AHHHHHHHHI" He screamed. (GLP:0000) Then Yuzu's picture apeared with the word win on it.

Yuzu sighs in relief when she heard "Yuzu" and saw the kids running towards her. She was surprised "You all are here?" Tatsya said "Yeah we been here all the time" Ayu said "Nico told us to stay hidden so we could watched you in secret"Yoko then pointsd out "You were able to win when you thoght the away team, after all" Then her Dad speeds over, commenting " That was on fire and hot-blooded duel Yuzu!" Sora admits "even I got excited watching that. I having never thought that you would use a Pendulum Effect to Fusion Summon." Yuya then said" congratulates Yuzu" Yuzu then realizes " I see they were all watching over me while I couldn't see them.2 Gongenzaka then approaches them "I sorry Gongenzaka, since I won, ypu won't be able to enter the tournament" She apologizes. But Gongenzaka reassures "Don't worry Yuzu there still has a chance since there's a week left till the tournament,and I have to admits that I was glad that I could push you this far" Then the two shake hands. Then Syzuo got emotional "This true friendship between friend!" Yuya then appeared with his fan " Alright principal calm down!" as he smacked 's father has also gotten emotional " Noboru you fought well and are both of you that was an splendid Duel." Nico mentally"Congratulates Yuzu I knew that I've chosen the right Duelist and I do belive that you have what it takes to become a pro"

At the Leo corp "Sir Yuzu Hiragi entry into the Maiami Championship has been decided." Nakajima informed Reji. Reji then muses "that means that all of the Duelists that I've had my eyes on are accounted for." Nakajima then reported "Also so sir the memories of Yaiba, Hokuto and Masumi concerning Shun have been erased that means we set up Shun;s entry fir the tournament" Reji muses"Good Now all that's left is to see how much power he will display, as wel lthe others." He looks at a folder on his tablet entitled Lancers Selection "I wonder who will make the cut?" he wonder as we look at the file with several Duelists including Yuzu and Sora.

 **oc cards**

 **Chima The Melodious Diva (effect/pendulum Monster level 4 Type fairy,** **attribute** **light Atk 1700 def 700 scale 4)**

 **Monster effect: When this card is use for an fusion summon it defence points are added to that fusion monster's attack points.**

 **Pendulm effect: Once per turn you can stop an destrctoin of an fusion monster on the field.**

 **Melody Encore (Quick spell)**

 **You can choose one monster card on your field that has already active it abilty and reactived again.**

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress** **(effect/pendulum monster level 4 type fairy attribute light atk 1400 def 1000 scale 2)**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn you can use this card to fusion summon without Polymerization.**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn you can fuse monster on your field or hand for an fusion summon.**

 **Melody Gift (Quick spell)**

 **You can remove one Melodious monster from your graveyard and choose one monster on the field and give it the removed Melodious monster attack points.**

 **Ok everyone that was Yuzu last duel for entry for the championship. In the next chapter the Maimi championship will started. We will skip some parts like the speech and Fudoshi and Ayu duel and go to Yuya's Duel. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter The** **Maiami Championship** **will start and we will see Yuya's duel, So let's get started!**

The fusion battle

It has been a week since Yuzu won her duel against Gongenzaka and everyone in You show were standing outside the duel school "O.k. everyone this is the moment we've been waiting for, The Maiami Championship is started to day!" Syuzo said. Everyone then shouted "Alright!" Syuzo then started to tear up "I'm so proud of all of you!" Then he ran towards them crying but all o them moved to the side and he tripped and fell over "Why did you all dodge?" he asked painfully. "your to excitable Dad" Yuzu answers. "Shouldn't we getting to the stadium?" Ayu asked. "Right you are Ayu" Syuzo said as he got up. "Now as you all know the Maiami Championship is divided into three categories: Junior, Junior Youth and Youth group. Ayu, Tatsuya and Fudoshi are in the Junior group while Yuya, Yuzu and Sora are in the Junior Youth group" Everyone then said "Right!" Syuzo said "O.k. if we are all ready let get to the stadium!" everyone then got on the bus and drove to the stadium.

A while later they all arrived at the stadium "Wow their a lot of duellist here" Ayu said looking around. "Yeah you're right" Fudoshi agreed. Yuya then smiled at them "Don't worry just believe in your duelling and you be fine" Yuzu agreed "Your right Yuya" Then they heard "Well Well look who we have here" all of them turn and saw an tall and muscular young man with a build coming up to them. "Gen Ankokuji" Yuya muttered. "I thought that you'll be like your father and ran away" Gen boasted. Before Yuya could say anything when an hand appeared on Gen's shoulder "That's enough Gen Ankokuji" everyone looked behind Gen and saw Gongenzaka standing there. "Gongenzaka!" everyone shouted out, Gen then smirked "Is that any way to talk to your senior?" Gongenzaka then calmly said "You're not my senior anymore since you left the dojo" Both of them glared at each other when "The opening ceremony is about to begin! Would all duellist please go to their designated area" Gen then shocked off Gongenzaka's hand from his shoulder "We'll settle this in the Championship" he then walked away. "I can't believe we see him here" Gongenzaka said. Yuzu then said "You made it Gongenzaka!" He then smile "Yeah, I manage to get my 60th win just before the Championship" Yuya smiled "That's great Gongenzaka!" Tatsuya then reminded them " Hey shouldn't we hurry?! The opening ceremony is about to start" Yuya then said "Your right Tatsuya we better get going" All of them went to where there were place when "Now let's introduction the duellist from each duel schools, first we have the duellist from LDS" Then a bunch duellist from LDS came onto the field include Shun Kurosaki which shocked both Yuya and Yuzu "Why is he in LDS?!" both of them shouted. "You know him Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "Yeah, I saw him defect three LDS students" Yuzu answers, this confuse Yuya and wonder why he was in LDS. "Now the Duellist from You Show Duel school!" Yuzu, Yuya,Sora,Ayu,Fudoshi and Tasuya walk out on the field "This Duel school was the first to do Pendulum summoning"

(Skipping the speech)

"Ok! Now would all duellist please insert your tournament ID's in your duel disk to find out who you'll be facing" Nico said. Then everyone put their ID's cards in their duel disk. Yuzu then said "It looks like my match is tomorrow and my opponent is ... Shingo?!" Yuya then said "Mine's this afternoon and my I'm facing Masumi?!" Fudoshi said "Mine's right after this" Ayu the said "Mine's right after Fudoshi's duel" Tatsuya said "Mine's tomorrow" Then "Mine's is tomorrow as well" all over then turned to Gongenzaka. Yuya asked "Who is your opponent?" Gongenzaka showed them his duel disk and on it was pictures of him and "Gen Ankokuji?!" Yuya said surprisingly. "This is probably fate" Gongenzaka calmly said. "So what about you Sora?" Yuzu asked. "Tomorrow in fact it's right after you duel Yuzu and I'm facing a Duellist from LDS and it someone we know" Sora answers as he show the who his opponent is and it was Shun Kurosaki. "Shun Kurosaki!?" Both Yuzu and Yuya shouted out. "It look like it" Sora calmly said. Yuya then said "You can't Sora he's dangerous!" But Sora said "I'll be fine don't worry" Yuzu then said "Well today we'll cheer on Fudoshi, Ayu and Yuya!" Everyone nodding to that "Well it looks your my opponent Yuya Sakaki" They all turned to see Masumi coming towards them. "Masumi tell me why is Shun in LDS?" Yuya asked. "Huh? What are you talking about he has always been in LDS" She answers. This confused everyone.

After the cemoney was over everyone watched both Fudoshi's and Ayu's duels. Fudoshi won his duel, but Ayu lost her duel against an LDS student name Reira. Now it was the afternoon and Yuya's match was about to started Both Yuya and Masumi walked onto the field with their duel disk ready. Yuya was thinking "What's going on before she was hostile with Shun and now she saying that he was an LDS member. What's going on?" Masumi then smiled "Your distraction. just like your duel with Hokuto" Yuya flinches as the mental equivalent of a 10-ton weight drops on his head, He then protests "That was because I was distracted due to confusing Yuzu with Ruri and that why I lost! But I won't let it happen again, I have change since then and in this I'll show you!" Mausmi comments "That's fine. Since this is a tournament match, it would be boring if you didn't even do that."

Nico then said "Alright everyone let's introduction the matchup for this match, from You Show Duel School it's Yuya Sasaki vs. LSD's Masumi Kotsu!" Syuzo shouted out "You can do Yuya! Show them an great match!" Yuzu cheers "Give all you've got Yuya!" Sora then notices Shun standing to the side, watching the Duel, and he smiled. "Now let's active the action field for this match! The computer will randomly chose the field." Then an card appeared above the field "Action Field Infinite Bridges active!" Nico shouted out. A network of crisscrossing railed walkways appears and elevates the two Duellists above the ground, Nico states "just one misstep will mean a headfirst drop into the abyss!" Then both Yuya and Masumi shouted "Let's Duel!" And the action cards were scattered.

Masumi said "I'll started things of by active the magic card Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand! Now I can fuse monsters with Gem-knight in their name." Yuya then thought "She going for an hand fusion just like she did against Yuzu" Masumu then said "I fuse my Gem-knight Sapphire, Crystal and Garnet from my hand to fusion summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond! (ATK: 2900)" Yuya then asked "your bringing your ace out already?" Masumi then smiles "Master Diamond gains 100 atk points for every Gem monster in my graveyard" Gongenzaka said "She has three Gem monster in her graveyard" Yuzu finishes "It will gain 300 extra attack points" (Master Diamond ATK: 3200) "Next I place one card face down and end my turn! Now Show me Yuya Sasaki how you have changed!" Masumi demanded.

Yuya then declared "It's my turn" then he looked at Sora and nodding, and draws. "I active the magic card Polymerization from my hand!" Mausmi Shockley "Polymerization?!" Yuya continued "I fuse my Performapal Liger with Performapal Corn in my hand to fusion summon Performapal Lion Tamer!" (ATK:2400) Then a female monster with an top hat, an black tank top with an red circus jacket, black skirt, multicolour tights, brown long-boots and she had and whip with an lion head on it. "Alright! Yuya manage to do an fusion summon!" Ayu cheered. "Yuya! Show everyone the You Show sprits!" Syuzo shouted. "I activates the effect of my Lion Tamer! Once per turn she can return any cards that was use in an fusion back to the deck! So I returned your Gem-knight Sapphire,Crystal,Garnet and Gem-Knight Fusion back to your deck!" Four card came out of Masumi's Graveyard and went in her deck. "Alright with less "Gem-" monsters in the Graveyard, "Master Diamond's" ATK is reduced" Yuzu cheered. Sora then added" That's not that he did, You remember Gem-Knight Fusion from before, Well you can returning back to your hand by removing an Gem-Knight monster from the graveyard" He then looked at Shun "But already knows this much" He thought. "Now my Lion Tamer gains 200 extra attack points for each card that was return to the deck!" Yuya explained as Lion Tamer's attack point rose ( Lion Tamer ATK: 3200) "Battle! I attack your Master Diamond with my Lion Tamer!" Yuya shouted out. (MLP: 3700) "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn" He finishes. Yaiba then said "Wow! The You Show are doing so well"Hokuto pointed out "And Masumi has no cards in her hand"

Masumi declares" It's turn, I draw. I admits that I'm impressed that you can Fusion Summon, but if that's all you can do it won't stand a chance against me." Yuya the said " Quit bluffing! I know you can't fuse with just one card in your hand." Masumi said " You really think so? I active the Continuous Spell Brilliant Fusion! With I can fuse monsters in my Deck to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster!"Yuzu was shocked "She can fuse monsters in her Deck?!" Sora said "Wow I'm impressed" Masumi the said "I sent my Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Emerald and Obsidian to Fusion summon my true ace Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" (ATK:3400) Yaiba shouted " Alright! an Fusion monster with 3400 attack points!" Masumi the explained "The monster that was by effect of Brilliant Fusion will lose all its attack and defence points" (Lady Brilliant Diamond ATK:0000) Masumi continued "However, by sending a spell card to the graveyard those point are return to normal until the end of my opponent's turn" She then started to run and Yuya follower her. "Huh? What are they doing?" Ayu wonder. "An Action Card! She is planning on using Action Cards to restore the ATK of "Brilliant Diamond". Yuzu explained. "I won't let you! I active the trap card performance's roar! You lose 800 life points for each performapal I have on the field!" Yuya shouted out (MLP:2900) But Masumi grabs a pole and uses her momentum to swing around and grab an Action Card. Nico praises "What brilliant movement one of LDS's elite!" Masumi then said "I sent the Action card Evasion to the graveyard to restore Brilliant Diamond's Attack points!" (Brilliant Diamond ATK:3400) Yuya was shocked "3400 attack points?!" Masumi shouted " Battle! I attack your Lion Tamer with Brilliant Diamond!" (YLP:3000) The shock wave from the blasted throwing him over the railing. "Yuya!" Yuzu shouted in worried. But Yuya manages to grab the railing. Nico comments "that was a close one" Yaiba admits "I was worried for a second there" Hokuto then mused "But it looks like Masumi is back to her usual self."

Yuya steps primly back onto the walkway, and he looks up at Masumi, who then asked "Do sees the difference between our strengths? I end my turn" Yuya then declares "It's my turn" Then he thought "If she gets another Action Card, I'll be at even at an more of a disadvantage" He drew an card "I place an monster in defence mode" Masumi the comments "it looks like you don't have any other options left" Yuya then looked at an card in his hand thinking "If Masumi is the duellist I think she is.." Yuya said "I place one card face down and end my turn" Tatsuya surprised "he just ended his turn just like that?" but Sora reassures" Yuya should be able to handle this much, since I was the one who taught him the fighting style of a true Fusion Summoner." Masumi said "It's my move" as she drew a card, The ATK of "Brilliant Diamond" returns to 0. Then both her and Yuya started sprint for an Action Card "I won't let you get that Action card'!" Yuya said. " Masumi retorts "I won't let you stop me. I summon my Crystal Rose (ATK: 500) Crystal Rose can be treated as any monster for a Fusion Summon and I'll treats it as Gem-Knight Tourmaline! Now I activates the effect of Brilliant Diamond! Which allows me to Fusion Summon using only one Fusion Material!" Yuya shocked "You can fuse with just one monster?!" Masumi then said "This is the power of Brilliant Diamond, Grind Fusion! I use my Crystal Rose now treated as Gem-Knight Tourmaline to fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!"(ATK:2900) who leaps in front of Yuya to block his path, allowing Masumi to grab the Action Card without interference. "Aw man" Fusdoshi said. "She got the Action card" Ayu said. "Now I send the Action card Miracle to restored Brilliant Diamond's attack points!" Yuzu grimly said "Not again"

Masumi shouted "Battle! I attack your monster with my Zirconia!" Zirconia destoryed Yuya's monster and the shock wave send Yuya rolling across the walkway. Masumi then walked towards Yuya and tells him "The only monster she had protecting you is gone, This will finish it. I attack you direct with Brilliant Diamond!" Yuya then shouted " I active the trap card Magician's Illusions! With this I can summon an monster from your graveyard to my field in attack mode and prevents it from being destroyed this turn! The one I summon is your Crystal Rose!" (ATK: 500) Masumi was shocked "You was able to Summon a monster from my Graveyard?!, but you will still take damage, Brilliant Diamond strikes Crystal Rose!" (YLP:100) "I end my turn. You quite lucky that I Fusion Summoned this turn." But Yuya replies "it wasn't luck, since I knew that you had pride as a Fusion user and would likely try to finish me off with a Fusion Monster, and that would protect my life points and giving me the hope that I needed." Masumi mused "That's quite talkative for someone who only survived by the skin of his teeth. I suggests that you prove to me next turn, that is something you can do aside from an pointless struggling at this point"

Yuya replies "That what I'm planning to do!" preparing to draw. he remembers Yuzu returning his "Polymerization" card, telling him "that with this she's trying to change himself into a different person up until now", and also remembers Ruri telling him "That is trying to become stronger for your friends and change himself isn't wrong at all" Yuya said "I vowed that I'll become stronger for my friends and this is my resolve." he draw an card, "I'll show you how much stronger I got!, I summon My Performapal Violet Sorceress! (ATK:1500) And thank to her I can fusion a monster without any fusion cards!"Masumi then realizes "Don't tell me your going to use "Crystal Rose aren't you?!" Yuya replied "You got that right! I use the effect of "Crystal Rose" to treat it as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Then Crystal rose turned into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Now I fuse my Crystal Rose treated as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Violet Sorceress to Fusion Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" (ATK:2200) Yuya said. Then an dragon with green scales, ring of flower on its back appeared on the field. the was in awed when they saw Yuya's new dragon "This is Yuya new power" Yuzu said. "I can't believe that he fusion Summon by using Julia's cards without a Fusion Spell" Yabia said in shock. "Yeah" Hokutosaid speechless.

"Battle! I attack your Zirconia with my Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" Yuya shouted out. " But why Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon has only 2200 attack points?!" Fudoshi surprisly said. Yuya then smiled "I active the effects of my Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon! when this card battles an monster it gain that monster's attack points until the ended of my turn!" ( Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon ATK: 5100) "What!?" Mausmi said in alarmed as Zirconia was destroyed (MLP:1500) she then gets up shakily, claiming "now you've done it, and this will be your downfall. I activates the Trap Card Brilliant Spark! This card you take damage equal to the attack point of a destroyed "Gem-Knight" monster that was just destroyed!" Gongenzaka said "Oh No!" Yuzu Exclaimed "If that hit Yuya will lose the duel!" Yuya then shouted "I don't think so! I active the trap Performer's Reflect! which will negate the activation of a Trap Card ,then it allow a monster on my field to attack again!" The kids cheered but then Fudoshi said "Hey look!" as he saw Masumi slides down a pole, as she explain "Brilliant Spark's" second effect; by sending a Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard I can prevent the activation of her card from being negated!" Yuya leaps off his own walkway, Yuzu panics, "This is not good Yuya will lose if she gets to the Action Card first!" But just as Masumi grab the Action card when Yuya dives past, grabbing it first. Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon swoops in and catches him. Nico narrates "What an twist!" as Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon Dropped off Yuya on a lower platform, He then said " When it comes to Action You Show Duel School can't lose!" Masumi was shocked at he just did "I can't believe that you would jump like you did?!" Yuya explains "being one with your monsters is how You Show Duel School Duels. Now the effect of Performer's Reflect to have Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon attack agiain! And thanks to his abitly he gain your monster's attack points!" (Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon ATK:8500) Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon then destroyed Brilliant Diamond. (JLP:0000) The shock wave blasted her into the air, "Masumi!" Yuya yelled out in horror. Then Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon saves her "Huh What?" Musumi said in surprise. Yuya smiles and nods at her. "She alright" Yabia said in relief."Yeah" Hokuto agreed. "The winner is Yuya Sasaki from You Show Duel School!" Nico shouted out. "Alright Yuya!" the children cheered out. "What an Hot-blooded duel Yuya!" Syuzo yelled out. "You did good Yuya, your father would be proud" Yoko said. "You did it Yuya" Yuzu smiled. Sora smiles, thinking "Now he knows how amazing I am", but when he looks back to where Shun was standing, he had vanished, much to his anger. Tasuya looks at Sora in surprise as Sora asks "What's with him?, Don't tell me that he left before the best part?!"

After the day's Dueling, everyone congratulates Yuya on his win. Sora then comments"it was because I taught him." Masumi then approaches Yuya, warning him "You better not lose in the tournament, since I couldn't handle losing to someone who didn't win the tournament." She then digs in her pocket and hands the "Crystal Rose" card to Yuya, telling him you'll need it to shine like you did in their Duel today, and that I won't forgive you if you loses." Yuya waves at Masumi," thank you and I'll be sure to shine brighter!"

 **Oc cards**

 **Performapal Lion Tamer, Fusion/Effect monster, type:beast-warrior, Atturbute: earth, AKT:2400, DEF:1800, level: 6**

 **Two** **Performapal**

 **Effect: once per turn it can ruturn card that was use in an fusion summon from the graveyard back to the deck. For each card return it gains 200 attack points.**

 **Magician's Illusions: Trap card**

 **You can summon an monster that was sent to the graveyard this turn to your side of the field, That monster can't be destoryed the turn it was summon.**

 **Performapal Violet Sorceress: Pendulum/Effect monster, Type:spellcaster, Attubute:Dark, Scale:7,ATK:1500, DEF: 1500**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn an fusion monster can be destoryed in battle**

 **Monster Effect: You can this card with out any fusion cards.**

 **Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon: Fusion/Effect monster Type:Dragon, Attubute:Earth, AKT:2200, DEF:2500**

 **Odd-eyes monster+** **Performapal**

 **Effect: When this card battle an monster it gains those monster attack points untill the end phase.**

 **Performer's Reflect: Trap card,**

 **It negate an oppenent's trap card and allows one of your monsters to attack again.**

 **Ok everyone that was Yuya's first duel in the Championship! In the next chapter it will be Yuzu vs Shingo! until then this is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! In this chapter Yuzu's duel with Shingo is happening. So let's get started!**

The Pendulum Battle

It was the second day of the Maiami Championship. In the first match it was Gongenzaka vs. Gen, who was a big fan of Strong Ishijima and he base his deck with the same arctype as Strong, Barbarian deck. Even when Gen tries to cheated Gongenzaka mange to win his duel." Now let's announces the second match of the second day! First we have from You Show Duel School, Yuzu Hiiragi vs. LDS Shingo Sawatari!" Nico said as Yuzu walked onto the Duel field "Go for Yuzu!" Everyone in You Show cheer. Then Shingo walks into the arena, playing a tune by blowing on a leaf and dressed in a straw hat, rode and sandals. "What kind of cosplay it that?" Tatsuya asked. Syuzo identifies "it an Mabuta no Haha by Hasegawa. Shingo then dramatically declares "the cards are calling to me, telling me to draw, and that a new star has risen into the heavens. I'll become an Duelist's greatest star" Which completely befuddling Yuzu and the crows. Then Tilting his hat, he asked " Do you knows who I am?" Snapping out of her daze Yuzu comments "Your Shingo right?" But Shingo said "Wrong! I'm Neo New Shingo!" as he tossed his costume, standing in his school uniform and his teeth gleam. Yuzu tried to tell him "Er both neo and new are the same" But Shingo said "What an great introduction I did"

Shingo then said "I have few grudges against you. First: you stole my Pendulum cards and then you defeated me with them, what a disgraceful act." Yuzu protests "You stolen them in the first place!" But Shingo continues "Then you had an look-alike injure me!" Yuzu replied "It wasn't me! And you weren't injure" Shingo nearly loses his composure, "and third, you attacked and injured my father there is no greater disgrace!" Yuzu then said "That wasn't me either!" Shingo then got an embarrassed look on his face, then claims "I'll repay those disgraces a hundred times over. mark my words; you will lose this Duel and experience the greatest defeat ever." Nico comments "It seem that Shingo has already declaring his victory" Hokuto comments " His introductions are always so long-winded." Shingo then claimed "that Pendulum Summoning may have lead you to victory up until now, but today it will be the path to your defeat." Yuzu was surprised by the comment, and Shingo gives her a savage grin. She then remembers in shock when Shingo had told her that there had been rumours of the Leo Corporation independently developing their own Pendulum Cards, and Shingo's vows to get them and defeat her. She then wonders "Does he have Pendulum Cards?"

Nico then wonders "how will this match turn out?" and then declares" Now we'll select the field!" and the card spins around in the globe above them until it reveals the field spell. "Now let's active the field spell Sunset Stronghold!"Nico shouted out. Then a barren wasteland materializes around the Duellists, with a wooden temple behind Shingo that is surrounded by a trench. Both them the shouted "LET'S DUEL!" Nico then snaps his fingers to scatter the Action cards.

Shingo the said "I'll let you have the first move" Yuzu then declare "It's my turn! I summon my Layla the Melodious Diva!" (AKT:1600) an girl with an light and dark green one-shouldered tank top and a light green miniskirt over dark green shorts. The two are connected by a light green strap of fabric, held on by light blue rings. Her boots are light green with white heels and reach to mid-calf. On her right arm are two blue rings. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn"

Shingo tells himself "My legendary revenge Duel has begun, It's my turn! I active the Continuous Spell, Yosen Training Grounds!" An altar with several candles on it appears behind him, and he explains "When I normal or Special Summon an Yosenju monster, I can light up one Yosen counter!" Yuzu was surprised "Counters!" Shingo then continues "Next I summon Yosenju Kama 1 (ATK:1600) next when "Kama 1" is Normal Summoned, I can immediately Normal Summon another "Yosenju" monster from my hand, I'll summon Yosenju Kama 2 (ATK:1800) and just like Kama 1 when Kama 2 also allows me to immediately Normal Summon another "Yosenju" monster, I'll summon Yosenju Kama 3" (ATK:1500) Nico asks "what this, Shingo has managed to Summon three monsters in an instant." Shingo then laughs, claiming "being able to Summon multiple monsters at once isn't unique to Pendulum Summoning and Since I mange to summoned three "Yosenju" monsters, I can lights up three "Yosen Counters!" Then three of the candles on the "Training Grounds" altar light up.

Ayu then said "It's creepy" Tatsuya then admits "Shingo's Deck might be pretty strong." Shingo then said "Now I active the effect of "Kama 1". Just once, when I controls another "Yosenju" monster, I can return one card you controls to your hand." Yuzu gasps in shock as "Kama 1" lassos Opera with its chain whip and it dissolves. Syuzo the gasped "Oh no! Now Yuzu's field is wide open now!" Shingo then yelled out "Battle! I attack you with "Kama 1". Yuya cried out "Yuzu!" as the "Yosenju" charges towards her while swinging its chain-whip, but she takes off running and shouted "I active the Continuous Trap Melody Back up! With this card I can negates a direct attack when it's activated, and it allows me to Special Summon a Melodious from my deck with 800 or less attack points and its effects negated! Kama 1 then stops "I Special summon my Serenade the Melodious Diva in defence mode! (DEF:1900) Yuzu yelled out. Tatsuya then said "Alright! Serenada's defence points are higher than any of Shingo's monsters, so now he can't attack anymore!" But Shingo responds " I activating the effect of "Kama 2", who can attack directly by cutting its damage in half!" Yuya then realizes "Oh no the attack will just pass through the defending monster like it was nothing!" Yuzu then quickly begins to flee towards the castle drawbridge, But then Shingo warns her "I won't let you get an Action Card!" Then he unleashes his attack. Yuzu was knocked off the bridge and into the empty moat (YLP:3100) Shingo then looks down at her and said "I active the effect of my "Kama 3"when another "Yosenju" monster I controls inflict battle damage, I can add a "Yosenju" monster from my Deck to my hand." He added Yosenju Oyam and shows the card to Yuzu. "Next I active the effect of "Yosen Training Grounds! By removing three "Yosen Counters" I can add a "Yosenju" monster from my Deck to my hand!" Shingo said as he add a card to his hand. He then commenting "It would be boring if I've ended things so quickly, I Sets a card and end turn. Do to the effects of the "Kama" brothers all them to are return my hand during the end phase" Yuzu then wonders "His use of a card effect to return his monsters to his hand and leave his field wide open, if he was planning something" Shingo then suggests " Yuzu we should continue the show" Nico then remarks "Shingo is taunting his opponent without a care in the world."

Yuzu started thinking "even if it may be a trap, I'll do everything I can with my Duelling." She then shouted "It's my turn! I use Scale 1 Arial the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva to set the pendulum scale! Now I can summon monster between 2-8 all at the same time!" The kids then cheered "Alright Pendulum Summon!" Meanwhile Shun was watching from the sidelines. "Pendulum summon! Come out my monster! First we have Layla the Melodious Diva and the main star Mozarta The Melodious Pendulum Diva!" (ATK: 2600) Nico announces "Folks this is the Pendulum Summoning that both Yuzu and Yuya created!" the crowd respond positively. Yuzu then comments "now it's my turn!" Tatsuya exclaims "if Yuzu can attack directly with both Mozarta and Layla then she'll wins!" But Sora commented "it looks like a trap no matter how one looks at it, though" Yuzu yelled out "Battle! I attack you directly with Mozarta!" But then Shingo said "I active the effect of "Yosenju Oyam from my hand. By discarding a "Yosenju" monster from my hand, I can Special Summon "Oyam." He discards Yosenju Kodam and "Oyam" towers over the field. (ATK:?) "And since I summon another "Yosenju" monster was Summoned, my "Training Grounds" gains another Yosen Counter" Shingo continued. Yuzu was surprised " It's attack points are undetermined?" Then Shingo explained "The attack points are the same as the original ATK of the monster that it is battling" (Oyam ATK:2600) Shingo then asks Yuzu "will you crash your monster into my monster?" Yuzu responds "I active the effect of my Layla! Which can increase the attack points of an monster by 300 during the battle and thanks to Dulcet's Pendulum ability those extra attack points are double!(Mozarta ATK:3200) I'll have my Mozarta attack your Oyam!" (SLP:3400) Nico comments "that one must have hurt" as Shingo lands. But Shingo the said "I activates the last effect of "Oyam," which allowing me to add another from my Deck to my hand." Nico informs the audience "What a of twist!" as Shingo holds the card high. "I end my turn" Yuzu said as she knew that Shingo will just Summon another "Oyam" if she attacks and started running down the moat.

Shingo then said "Starting from here on, it's the real deal, My Legendary Revenge Duel!" He then tells Yuzu " Just as I told you before Pendulum Summoning will lead to your defeat!" Yuya surprised at the comment while Masumi comment " He just loves to narrate everything" Shingo said "It's my turn! I summon Yosenju Kama 1 from my hand! Next I summon Yosenju Kama 2 and 3 from my hand!" Nico then fills in everyone "Since Shingo has summon three "Yosenju" monsters, he can lights up three more "Yosen Counters" on "Training Grounds" Ayu gasped "this is the same as his last turn!" Fudoshi then panicked "This isn't good at this rate, "Kama 1" will bounce Mozarta back to Yuzu's hand!" But to everyone surprise Shingo yelled out "Battle! I use the effect of Karma 2 and attack you directly!" Yuzu said in shock "What?!" Yuya was shocked as well "he's doing an direct attack?!" Sora frowns "there must be a reason for this." Yuzu then leaps up, grabbing a stake in the wall and swinging towards an Action Card, but she's blown away before she can reach it and the card itself is blown out of the wall (YLP:2200) Yuzu then crashed on the ground. Shingo then said "I active effect of "Kama 3!" whose dagger shines "Now I can add an "Yosenju" card from my Deck to my hand!" He continued. He added the Pendulum Monster Yosenju Shinchu L.

The crowd bursts into murmurs "Well folks it seem as Shingo has an Pendulum Monster!" Nico explains. "So you do have Pendulum cards" Yuzu mused. Shingo continued "Now I active the effect of "Training Grounds, so by removing three counters I can add a "Yosenju" monster from my Deck to my hand." This time, he adds the Pendulum Monster, Yosenju Shinchu R. Yuzu mutters "Now he has two Pendulum Cards now" Shingo then said "Now I use Scale 3 "Shichu L" and the Scale 5 "Shichu R to set the Pendulum scale!"Both monsters rise in their Pendulum Zones successfully. Yuzu gasped "You really did it. But with a Scale of 3 and 5, you can only Summon Level 4 monsters" Shingo then laughs, commenting " That's not the case. I activate Shichu R's Pendulum abiltliy! If I have a "Yosenju" card in my other Pendulum Zone, I can increase "Shichu R's" Scale to 11 until the end of the turn (Shichu R SC:5-11) Now I can summon monsters between 4-10. I Pendulum Summon Mayosenju Daibak!" Daibak", a giant weasel of green wind, roars as it stands. (Daibak ATK:3000)

Nico asked "What's this? Shingo has just successfully Pendulum Summoned?!" Meanwhile at the Leo Corporation' s control one of the technicians declare "Pendulum Summon has been confirmed; the Summoning energy is normal as is the image, power balance, and mass." Nakajima tells Reji "Sir it's a success" Back on the field "And don't forget that "Training Grounds" gains one more "Yosen Counter" Shingo reminds everyone. Syuzo mused to Yoko " We knew that this would happen someday, but I didn't think that it would be this soon." Tatsuya gasped " that monster he Summoned is an Level 10!" Shingo then claims "I've been truly chosen by the cards, and I don't just have Pendulum Summoning in my arsenal, I'm going to go beyond it. I activates the effect of "Daibak"; when it's Special Summoned, I can return two cards on the field to the hand, and I chooses " Arial the Melodious Diva and Dulcet the Melodious Diva !" Daibak" blasts a tornado at the two Magicians and returns them to card form. Then he shouted" Next I active the Continuous Trap Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village! Since I controls "Daibak", which will return any non-"Yosenju" monster that is sent back to the hand to the Deck!" Nico shocked "Now Yuzu's Pendulum Cards will be sent to her Deck, and that meads Yuzu's Pendulum Summoning has been sealed!" Shingo continued " Next I pay 800 life points to active the Continuous Spell Yosen Whirlwind! (SLP:2600) I end my turn, now my karma brother are returned back to my hand!"

Then smiling "Now you'll bear witness to the Shingo legendary combo, "Yosen Lost Tornado! Now I active Yosen Whirlwind effect, when a "Yosenju" card returns from my field to my hand, I can return one of my opponent's cards to their hand. And with the effect of "Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village", the cards will be returned to the Deck instead!" Twin tornadoes emerge from the cards and blast Layla, Serenade and Melody Back up back into the Deck. Yuya gasped "more and more cards are being wiped off Yuzu's field" Gongenzaka exclaims "Now only Mozarta remains!" Laughing, Shingo then claims "I'll be having Mozarta leave the stage as well! The effect of "Daibak" returns itself to my hand since it was Special Summoned" Then he declares " Here comes the Yosen Lost Tornado!" as Mozarta vanishes. Yuzu then realize "So that why you didn't use the effect of "Kama 1" earlier, it is so you could send Mozarta back to the deck instead of back to the hand" Shingo the asked her "So what the thinks; the tornado literally catches the opponent's cards in a dizzying whirlwind and returns them to the Deck. That it is the Shingo Legend Combo, Yosen Lost Tornado!" Hokuto muses "So Shingo has sealed Yuzu's Pendulum Summoning" Yaiba comments "that's pretty good coming from Him. Masumi snorts "'His naming sense was awful though" Finally, the Pendulum Scale of "Shichu R" returns to normal.

Nakajima then realizes "Sir isn't this the Pendulum sealing technique that you taught Shingo?" Reji then explains "Pendulum Monsters can revive themselves on the next turn whether they are destroyed or returned to their hand, which is their greatest strength, but not if they are returned to the Deck."

Nico explains "Yuzu's field has been laid bare, and with one card in her hand, she's truly in a do-or-die situation." Yuzu quietly declares "It's my turn" Back in the stand "You can do Yuzu!" Shouted Syuzo, Gongenzaka ant the kids. Yuya then tells them "Just wait, Yuzu is smiling" much to everyone's shock. Yuzu started thinking "I'm been completely cornered, but I feels so excited" Shingo the tells her "It's time that they settle this once and for all!" Yuzu then laughs, commenting "the Duel has only just begun. It's my turn! I set two cards face down and end my turn" Yuya surprise "What?! That all?" Shingo then comments in mock "I'm disappointment, I went out of the way to hype things up only for you to do something so boring, though I guesses that it couldn't be helped with an empty hand and no Pendulum Summons."But Yuzu was already jumping up to the top of the wall, explaining "if I don't have any cards, then I'll just has to look for more!" She begins to sprint off, "Yuzu!" cried out. "It'll be fine, since Yuzu's eyes are still full of strength" Gongenzaka reassures him. Yuya then smiled. Yuzu then declares "the fun has only just begun!"

Yuzu runs up the hill around the Sunset Stronghold, as Nico said "Well this events truly earth-shaking. While rumour had it that only Yuzu and Yuya could Pendulum Summon But it seem that Shingo has successfully executed the Summon. And with no cards in her hand and her own cards returned to her Deck by the "Yosen Lost Tornado" combo, just what will Yuzu do?"One of the boys in the crowd admits "I only came to see a Pendulum Summon, but this is turning out to be amazing." His friend replies "I'll never thought that the both of them would be Pendulum Summoning" Yuya, Gongenzaka and the kids shouted "Go for it Yuzu!" while Shun watches from the sidelines. Meanwhile Shingo commends "I applaud you for not giving up and looking for hope in Action Cards but all that remains for you is despair. It's my turn" He draws as Yuzu bounds across boards supported by ropes. Shingo then said "I summon Yosenju Kama 1 from my hand and when he is successful Summon I can Summon Yosenju Kama 2 from my hand. Then with the effect of "Kama 2", I can Summon Yosenju Kama 3 from my hand! This actives the effect of Yosen Training Grounds which allowed me to add three Yosen Counters! While you were been running around looking for Action Cards, I have everything Set up." Yuzu runs into a section of the ruined castle itself, looping around a hole in the floor as she looks for Action Cards. Shingo then smirks saying "I know what you're up to, you're buffing with me about those two face down cards but that isn't happening. I can't return face-down cards with the effect of Kama 1 but instead I activates the Pendulum Effect of Yosenju Shinchu R! Now it's pendulum scale will increased to 11 since there another Yosenju card in my other Pendulum zone! Now I can summon monster between 4-10!" As the crowd cheer, Yuzu runs up the castle stairs. Shingo then said "I Pendulum Summon Mayosenju Daibak! This will lights another Yosen Counter on Yosen Training Grounds" Yuya then wonders "What's Yuzu going to do?" But then Shingo said "The effect of "Daibak" works even on Set cards as well" Syuzo then realizes in horror "This isn't good! Shingo is going to wipe out Yuzu's field!" Shingo then yelled out "I active the effect of "Daibak", returning two cards on your field back to you hand, then by using the effect of Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village I can send them to the Deck instead!" He then comment " It's too bad that your precious backroom was wasted but it's the end"

Yuzu the replied "That's fine" somersaulting out of a hole to land on the castle's roof. She then holds up a trap card "I active the affect of my trap card Amnesia! When it's removed from the field changes the names of all of my opponent's cards to Amnesia!" Shingo gasped in shock as light strikes his cards, changing their names. He then gasps furiously "So that's what you were trying to do this from the start!" Yuzu then replies Yosenju monsters aren't affected by Dizzying Wind, but now... " Yuzu and Tatsuya both realizes "That means..!" Sora then confirmed "That right since they aren't treated as "Yosenju" monsters any more, they'll return to the Deck instead of the hand during the end phase" Shingo then almost lost his temper, but he manages to calm himself down and admits "You're not half bad" Yuzu replies "it was only because I was able to use your card effects against you." Shingo then laughs, asking "Do you really thinks that you'll survive until the end of the turn? I will end this Duel before then." He leaps into the air, and "Daibak" blasts a tornado from its horn that provides a platform for him to land, and then jump again to land on "Daibak's" shoulder. He the shouted "Battle! I attack you with "Daibak" and my other "Yosenju" monsters!"Nico narrates " This attack, likening it to a daredevil laying waste to a castle!" as "Daibak" and the "Kama" brothers devastate the gate of the stronghold before leaping into the air. Yuzu then did an back flips into the hole that she leapt out of, refusing "I will not let the Duel end here!" Shingo yells "it is the end!"Daibak" attacks, sending a tornado towards the building and ripping into the foundations. Yuya and Gongenzaka cried out "Yuzu!" and then the building collapses. Yuya then screamed in horror "Yuzu!" and the Kids and Yoko look dejected while the LDS students watch impassively. Shingo laugh "You've lost."

Then someone snaps their fingers. Yuya looks up as Nico asks "who that is we see over there? It's Yuzu Hiiragi!" Syuzo and Gongenzaka cheered when they saw Yuzu standing in the spotlight. Yuya gasped in joy "Yuzu" and the kids cheer. Shingo then protests "I've should have landed an direct attack!" Yuzu smiled and asked "Did you think that I would be running around without a plan?" Yaiba mused "I see, she got an Action Card at the last second" Masumi said "Impresses" Hokuto comments "Yuzu baited the attack of "Daibak" while knowing where the Action Card was", as a flashback shows Yuya snagging the card on her way down. The Action Card was Big Escape which ended the Battle Phase. A girl in the crowd gasps "He's like an escape artist" another spectator said "That was amazing!" Yuzu bows to the crowd, and Shingo got stroppy, protesting "You aren't the one who's supposed to excite the crowd!" Yuzu then snaps back "this is my Duelling style!" Shingo then retorts "I'll be the one getting the cheers in the end. I activates the effect of "Training Grounds", removing three "Yosen Counters" to add a "Yosenju" from my Deck to my hand!" He added another "Kama 3" to his hand. "I end my turn" He said. Yuzu then asks "now that your turn has ended, may I ask your monsters to leave the stage." Daibak then dissipates in a whirlwind that lowers Shingo to the ground, and then the "Kama" brothers retreat as well. Shingo then explains "Yosen Whirlwind is destroyed during the End Phase since a "Yosenju" monster did no return to my hand and in addition, the Pendulum Scale of "Shinchu R" returns to normal." Nico then reminds the crowd "Now Dizzying Winds" will return the monsters to the Deck instead of to the hand!" as Shingo slides the cards into his duel disk. Yuzu comments "it looks like both of their fields have gotten pretty lonely" Shingo just grinned reassuring " I'll be making it lively again as soon as my next turn comes around, during the main event in which you will taste defeat." Yuzu replies "I don't plan on losing either"

"It's my turn" Yuzu said as she cheer, "Since neither of us controls any monsters, I Special Summons Layla the Melodious Diva from my hand and reduces its level by 1, Battle!" She jumped on Layla's back "I attack you directly with my Layla!" Shingo then mutter "She going to attack, but I refusing to back down" He then looked at his hand which contains Kama 3" and Yosenju Oyam that he added to it earlier, along with another Oyam. "I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon Yosenju Oyam from my hand" an giant pillar towers over the stronghold. Shingo then reminds Yuzu " Now I can lights one "Yosen Counter" and that the attack points of "Oyam" is the same as that of the original ATK of the monster that it battles" (Oyam ATK:1600) Yuzu reposed "I activates the effect of "Layla" she increasing the ATK of a monster by 600 during the Battle Phase!" (Layla ATK:2200) Layla then blasted Oyam (SLP:2200) Yuzu then jumped off Layla' s back as her attack points returns to normal after the Battle Phase. "Wow folks Yuzu destroyed one of Shingo monsters using her monster's ability to raise its attack points!" Nico narrates the events. One of the boys in the crowd cheers "She making a comeback!" His friend wonders "will she show us a Pendulum Summon?" But Yuzu said "I end my turn" to the crowd's disappointment, though as one girl points out," well her hand is empty"

Shingo then reassures the crowd "I'll show everyone an alluring Pendulum Summon! It's my turn! I use the effect of "Training Grounds" to add "Mayosenju Daibak" from my Deck to my hand!" Then the crowd started to get excited and begin cheering for a Pendulum Summon. Basking in the cheers, Shingo then encourages the crowd "That's right cheer even mor!e" He then snaps his fingers, and explains " My Pendulum Scale is currently set to 3 and 5, so I'm allowed to Summon Level 4 monsters." Hokuto was surprised "He's not going to raise Shinchu R's Pendulum scale?" Masumi wonders "Isn't he going to Summon "Daibak?" Shingo then yelled out "Pendulum summon! Come on out Yosenju Kama 1" and "Yosenju Kama 3! and since it was a single Summon, "Training Grounds" only gains one Yosen Counter" Yuzu then turns and runs for an Action Card while Shingo comments that he'll have that eyesore of a Diva disappear, I active the effect of "Kama 1"; allowing me to return a face-up card that you controls to your hand while I controls another "Yosenju" monster." Kama 1" sends out a slice of razor wind, but Yuzu grabed an Action Card, "I active the Action card Invisibility! which rends one of my monsters immune to my opponent's card effects this turn!" Shining gold and fading Layla dodges the razor wind, which destroys the structure behind Yuzu. Shingo then started to throws another tantrum yelled "Don't disappear like that!" Ayu pointed out "He was the one who said "disappear" in the first place." Futoshi agreed "Yeah that's right!" Nico theb explains "Yuzu was able to survive, but she cut off her escape route."

Shingo then snaped " but I still have other options, I Sacrifices both "Kama 1" and "Kama 3" in order to Summon "Daibak!" Nico then announces Shingo has summon his Daibak by Sacrifices his two monster!" Shingo then said "Now my Training Grounds" gains another Yosen Counter!" Yaiba then wonders "Why did he Tribute Summon "Daibak" instead of Pendulum Summoning it?" Masumi wonders as well "Yeah" Shingo then asked "Why are you smiling? Don't you realize that your about to lose?" Yuzu replies " Oh I know, but the audience is excited. It's not just me, their unpredictable show is getting the crowd hyped. I have found a new possibility, and that's why I can't help but enjoy this." Shingo then agreed "I can't help but enjoy this either; because I'll get to crush you in front of a huge crowd like this." Yuzu then looks at Shingo in pleased surprise and tells him "But the show still has more to come." Shingo replies "that right now is the climax! Battle! I attack your Layla with "Daibak!" Yuzu then yelled out "I activates the effect of my Layla allowing a monster to gain 600 ATK during the Battle Phase!" (Layla ATK:2200) Daibak then blasts a tornado at Layla and destroyed her (YLP:1400) Yuzu then sent Layla to her Extra Deck, Nico narrates "What a twist of events!" The crowd then cheer for the fight. Yuya then observes "I feels like Yuzu has evolved again in this Duel." Gongenzaka agrees "Yeah and Shingo is also doing pretty well as well." Shingo then said "I end my turn, and since Daibak was Tribute Summoned he will remain on the field" Hokuto explains "Since Daibak will only return to the hand if it is Special Summoned, so to avoid that, Shingo Tribute Summoned it instead" Masumi the comment "It seem that Shingo has made the right strategic decisions" Yaiba also comment "And on top of that, he seem to be having quite a bit of fun as well" The three of them then pause, and comment, "Even though it's Shingo..." while frowning. Meanwhile, the crowd wonder whether Yuzu will show them a Pendulum Summon this turn. They begin cheering "Pendulum" over and over again. Shingo then said "Yuzu the entire stadium is cheering on their Duel. It's your turn, and you've better answer them." Yuzu then said in pleased surprise "Shingo"

Then a spotlight snaps on, and Yuzu calls, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Yuya gasped in surprise "Yuzu" Then she explained "as you all can see, my field is completely absent of Set cards, let alone monsters. This next draw will be betting the entire stage on a Destiny Draw. Now if I manages to draw something, I wants the audience to cheer." The kids nod, and Yuzu draws in an arc, turning the card to reveal it to be Melody Harmony. She declares "right now, I'll show them the most amazing show that you all shall see in this world! I activates the Spell Card Melody Harmony which can only be activated while I have no cards on my field and only "Melody's Card" in my hand. Now I can draw as many cards as my opponent controls, and then reveal them, but all cards I controls will be banished during the End Phase! Since Shingo controls five cards, I can draws five cards!" She then drew from her deck and she revealed them to be Soprano the Melodious Songstress, Aria the Melodious Diva, Sonata the Melodious Diva, Dulcet the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Pendulm Diva. Yuya exclaims "Yuzu drew Mozarta!", the kids then cheered "Yuzu!" She then said "Now I use Scale 2 Soprano the Melodious Songstress and scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva to set the Pendulum scale! Now I can summon monster between level 3-8 all at the same time! I Pendulm summmon Aria the Melodious Diva (ATK:1600), and the main star Mozarta the Melodious Pendulm Diva!(ATK:2600) Next I active Soprano's Pendulm abilty, I can fuse monster from my hand or field without use any fusion card!" Shingo then gasped in shocked "What?!" Yuzu then contiued "I fuse my Sonata and Mozarta to fuison summon Musia The Melodious Maestra!(ATK:3000)" Meanwhile in the Leo Corp's Control room a readout out with the words "Pendulum Fusion" appears on the screen. Nakajima expresses shock " unbelivable using of a Pendulum Monster in a Fusion Summon!?" Reji was pleasantly surprised "so you have evolved this far already"

Back on the duel field "Battle! I attack your Mayosenju Daibak with my Musia! Now I active Layla's effect to give Musia an extra 600 attack points and don't forget Dulcet's Pendulm abilty Those extra attack points are now double!" (Musia ATK:4200) Shingo responds "I active Yosenju Shinchu L Pendulum abilty! I can destroy Yosenju Shinchu L in place of another "Yosenju" monster!" Shinchu L" explodes into dust as the backlash washes over Shingo (SLP:1000) The crowd cheer, not even caring which of the pair wins now and encouraging them both. Shing comments "this is fun, isn't it?" Yuzu agrees " Yes it is but claims that the fun has only just begun cause my Musia can attack again cuz theirs an Melodious monster on the field! So I'll have her attack Daibak againand her attack points return to normal!" (Musia ATK:3000) Nico then declares "it's a clash of high-Level monsters, both with 3000 attack points!" Then both Shingo and Yuzu towards Action Cards hidden under roof tiles that have slid aside. "I active the action spell Burning Barrel! which will inflict damage equal to half the ATK of a monster destroyed in battle" Shingo yelled out. The card produces a cylinder that blasts a fireball at Yuzu, who has landed on a roof.

Suddenly, the flames are caught by a tarp held by toonish hands and catapulted into the air, exploding as fireworks in the sky. Shingo gasps in shock as the crowd express admiration, and Nico exclaims "Yuzu has turned the damaging flame into a huge firework; this is truly entertainment!" Yuzu then explains "due to the Action Card Miracle preventing the destruction of "Musia", so your card resolved without a target!" Shingo then said "Damm It" as Musia emerges from the smoke. "Now I will have Lalya attack you directly!" Yuzu yelled out. Shingo then screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"(SLP:0000) Nico then declares "We have a winner folks! And the winner for the second match is Yuzu Hiiragi!" Shingo sits up with a grunt, and Yuzu offers him her hand with a smile. But he slaps the hand aside and gets up himself, but is surprised when he hears the crowd cheering and clapping the both of them. Yuzu then laughs "the crowd are excited" and she waves to them while Shingo bows. Shingo then graciously tells her "I'll face you any time", Yuzu then said "Of chourse". As Shingo waves to the crowd.

In the Leo Corporation observation room Reji looks at a screen displaying Yosenju Shinchu L, Mayosenju Daibak, and "Yosenju Shinchu R. "retrieval Shingo's Pendulum Cards for analysis and mass-production!" He ordered. "Right away sir" Nakajima said. Reji them looks at the screen with a determined expression.

 **o.c cards:**

 **Layla the Melodious Diva (** **(effect/pendulm Monster. level 5, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light Atk 1700 def 1000 scale 2)**

 **Monster Effects: When their are no cards on the field you can summon this card by lowering it level by 1. When an Light attribute monster attacks it gains 600 attack points.**

 **Pendulm Effect: When an Melodious monster attacks it gains 600 attack points until the end phase of the turn.**

 **Melody Back up (Continuous Trap)**

 **You can negate a** **Direct attack and summon an Meledious monster with 800 attack points and it's effects negated.**

 **Melody Harmony (Spell card)**

 **You can draw up to how many card your oppenent has on the field, but those cards will be removed at the end of the turn.**

 **Ok everyone that was Yuzu and Shingo's duel I hope you like it. Now in the next chapter we will be skipping Sora and Shun's duel and going to the part where Sora and Ruri duels. This Rosestar48 signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone Rosestar48 here. Now in this chapter we'll have Sora and Ruri's duel and we will learn about the four Dimensions. So let's get started!**

The Resistance and Academia

It was after Sora's Duel against Shun and he was emitted to the LDS's Medical Ward for his injuries. "Sora" Yuya murmurs, "Don't worry Yuya, Sora will be fine; I was told that LDS has a very skilled medical team" Syuzo reasured him. " Sora was lucky that the Solid Vision was deactivated in time" Ayu pointed out. Yuzu then clenches her fist, thinking Shun's name in anger. Meanwhile at the LDS's Presient office "Sir, Sora is being taken care of in the Center Court ward. His injuries were superficial, and his life is not in danger." Nakajima reported to Reji. "I want you to move him, as I have many questions for him, also make sure that you bring his duel disk as well" Reji order.

"Alright both me and Yoko will take the kids home so please look after Sora" Syuzo tolded Yuzu,Yuya and Gongenzaka. Once the adults and the kids are out of earshot, Yuzu then asks Yuya "what do you think of this?. I mean Shun is the one responsible for the serial attacks on LDS, and I've seen him take out members of their top team." Yuya reiterates "I've seen Masumi endanger herself in pursuit of Shun, but when we've met at the opening ceremonies she claimed that Shun had always been one of them" Gongenzaka was quite surprised, repeating " always been one of them?!" Yuya then states "I don't know why Masumi would say something like that, but Ruri claimed that they were trying to save their capture comrades" Yuzu was is surprised to hear the name Ruri.

Meanwhile in the care ward, Ruri, herself was walking through the darkened corridors. Yuya then said "Ruri told me that their comrades has been taken by their enemies " Then Gongenzaka asked "was it Ruri who attacked Shingo? Any why didn't you never tell anyone about it, since it would have cleared Yuzu from suspicion." Yuya hesitates, and Gongenzaka angrily asks " Do you still doubted Yuzu?!" But Yuya denies "No way! Yuzu doesn't even use Xyz Monsters , but..." Yuzu mused "Ruri, an girl who looks like me" She then asked "was it Ruri who always kept disappearing when your bracelet shone?" Yuya looks at the bracelet, admitting "I doesn't know why Ruri would vanish when the bracelet shone, I've assumed that you just simply changing out of an costume, but you wouldn't have no reason to do that." Gongenzaka then added "Also Yuzu didn't have any reason to attack LDS either" After a brief moment of hesitation, Yuzu asked " Ruri said their intention to save their comrades through assaulting their enemy right?" Yuya then comfim "Yeah that's right" Gongenzaka then asked " Then who their enemy is, is it not LDS? Yuya then started to explain "Well..." Meanwhile Ruri enters Sora's room and stands over him. "What their enemy is Fusion?!" Gongenzaka said in surprised. "And since Shun and Ruri are comarades must be why he's so hostile towards Sora"Yuzu pointed out. Gongenzaka sighs, and asks "Did you ever asked Sora where he came from?" Yuzu answers "We tried, but he always avoided the question when we asked him." Gongenzaka suggests " Maybe since both Ruri and Shun are Xyz users Sora might be a member or an opposing Fuison school" Yuzu remembers Sora's demented admission that they hunted Shun and Ruri's people for fun as a game, and wonders if it's Sora's group that Ruri and Shun are trying to save their comrades from."Their something else. Ruri is Shun's younger sister as well" Yuya told both of them. Meanwhile in Sora's room Sora wakes up to see Ruri standing there "Yuzu?" saying as he mistakes Ruri for Yuzu. "I have some questions to asked you" Ruri said. Sora's eyes snap fully open as he recognizes Ruri. Yuto then asks "Tell me where is Yuto?" Sora then repeats "Yuto?" in confusion.

Meanwhile, Yuya had just told Gongenzaka and Yuzu about Yuto as well much to Gongenzaka's surprise. "That expains why Ruri and Shun would treat Sora and his group as an enemy if they've kidnapped Yuto" Yuzu understands. "Does this means that Shun joined LDS to fight Sora? But hold on, Masumi said that Shun has alway been part of LDS from the start. and did he attacked LDS to save his best friend?" Gongenzaka wonders. The conflicting information gets to Gongenzaka and he growls in frustration, asking "what is going on?!" Yuzu then mused "Well we know that this can't just be a dispute between two schools, there has to be a larger power behind it all."

Sora snaped at Ruri "I don't know any Yuto, and there's no way that I would anyway" Ruri then asked "What about the whereabout of the hostages?" Sora then tells her "there are no prisoners of war; people who are hunted get put into cards,so he probably is too" Ignoring the stricken look on Ruri's face, Sora asks "where Shun?!, I have an score to settle with him" as he grab his Duel Disk. Ruri comments "the score has already been settled: you've lost." But Sora said "I didn't lose! Their's noway I would lose to an Xyz scum! Now take me to Shun and this time I will definitely beat Him in to a pulp this time and if I go all out, I can even beat someone like Shun!" But his yelling has attracted the attention of two guards who enter the room. Ruri then quickly dashes between them, and both Sora and the guards turn in pursuit. Sora then yelled out to Ruri "Wait!" and the guards protest "you shouldn't be moving around yet" Sora the tells them "Move it!" knocking them out with two swift punches. Outside, Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka notice the disruption as guards run around the area, "What's going on?" Gongenzaka wonders. They then overheard the gaurds " It seems that Sora may have already escaped, quickly warn headquarters!" The group then gasp in shock.

Reji was then swiftly informed by Nakajima. "Sir I'll put together a search team right away" Nakajima volunteers. But Reji reminds him "We are currently running a tournament do not make an scene. Let's use the city's cameras confirm Sora's whereabouts. I'll meet you in the observation room"

"Okay I just called my Dad and he on his way" Yuzu explained. Then Gongenzaka said "I suggests that we split up, I'll head towards the ocean" Yuzu decided "I'll to head for Central Park" and Yuya said "And I'll take a different route"

The cameras then catch up to Sora in Central Park, and in the observation room of the Leo Corporation Reji, Nakajima, Shun and Reira watch him run across the screen and stop, panting. "Quickly! Sent an team to recapture him!" Nakajima order. "Wait switch to another camera I want to see who he's looking at" Reji ordered. Sora looks at Ruri, who is standing on a stage in the middle of the Park with her back to the camera, and he screams "Hurry up and bring Shun here!" Ruri then turned around and looks at Sora, and the camera shows her face. "That's Yuzu Hiiragi!" Nakajima gasped. "No that's Ruri" Shun explaining. "Ruri?" Reji repeating the name in surprise. "My younger sister" Shun explains.

As the cameras continue to monitor Sora, Reji realizes "I heard that their where two Xyz user who have been attacking LDS, one of them was you Shun and the other one must be Ruri" Nakajima the mutter " But she looks exactly like Yuzu Hiiragi" Reji then Reira trembling at the sight of Ruri. "Hurry up and bring Shun here!" Sora tells Ruri. "Are you going to duel with those injuries?" Ruri asked. Sora replies I do, and this time I won't lose. Xyz scum" are all destined to be hunted by me, You, Shun and even Yuto!" Yuto's name provokes a reaction among both Ruri and Shun, Sora continues further "I could win easily if I've went all out, and I won't show you any mercy if you gets in my way. I don't know what happened to Yuto, but he was probably turned into a card. Or maybe there might actually be a way to save him." Both Ruri and Shun asked "How?!" Sora then claimed "Yuto can be freed by destroying me and my friends, though it's impossible for the likes of both you and Shun" Shun scoffs, and turns to leave the control room. "Wait" Nakajima said. "Let me go there!" Shun snapped. Reji then said "Wait you'll only cause more of a scene if you go, and if this causes the tournament to end, my entire plan will have amounted to nothing" Shun grits his teeth as Reji reminds him "the tournament is a selection exam to determine which Duellists are fit to fight against Leo Akaba. And besides, even if you don't go..."

At Central Park, Ruri activates her Duel Disk with the same flourish as Yuzu does. Sora laughs " So you're finally feeling up to it" and he rips the plaster off his cheek and activates his own Duel Disk, claiming " I'll beat you and then finish off Shun. I'll prove that I can deal with every Xyz user in this world by myself." Ruri retorts "I won't let that happen, since defeating you will be the first step in saving Yuto." Both Duellists yell "DUEL!"

Sora then said "I'll takes the first turn, I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand (ATK:1800) And now I active his abilty by discarding an Edge Imp monster from my hand I can deal you 800 points of damage!" He discarded Edge Imp Frightfuloid and a gust of wind blasts Ruri into the wall, leaving an impact crater (RLP:3200) Sora then tells Ruri "think of that as a little greeting. I end my turn." Nakajima was shocked "800 damage right out of the gates" but Shun reassures him "Ruri would never falter against this kind of damage" Reji puts his hand on Reria's shoulder and said "you should watch closely" Sora asks " are you alright, you are feel free to call out Shun and trade places with him."

Ruri gets to her feet with a glare and draws a card, "when I control no monsters on my field I can Special summon Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler from my hand! (ATK:100) Sora then mocks "What low attack points those monsters have how "Miss. Xyz loser" will advance her plays. Ruri then explained "When this card is Special Summoned: I can Special Summon 1 Lyrilusc monster from my hand! I Special summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow (ATK:000) If this card was Special summon I can add another Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand! Now I normal summon the second Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow (ATK:000)" Sora then realizes what is happening, "I use my level 1 Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler and my two Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow to build the Overlay Network! I XYZ Summon Rank 1 Lyrilusc-Songbird!"(ATK:2000) then an women with an lilac bird outfit appeared. Sora ducks from the shock of the monster's Summon, excited to see the Xyz Monster "It's here" Ruri then shouted "Battle! I attack your Edge Imp Tomahawk with my Songbird!" (SLP:3800) I place two cards face down and end my turn" Sora comments "it would be fun if you couldn't do this much."

Meanwhile, Yuzu talks with Yuya over their Duel Disks, confirming that as Gongenzaka had said, "Sora isn't answer any of our calls. Yuya wonders "Where is he and what is he doing?" Yuzu then tells Yuya "I'll ring you back as all we can do right now is to keep looking."

Sora then comments "now that you have brought out your Xyz Monster, I can go all out. It's turn!"and draws "Now I active the spell card Polymerization!" Ruri and Shay both flinch at the sight of the card as Sora declares I fuse my Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres from my hand! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!"(ATK:2200) Frightfur Bear" appears, laughing maniacally, just as Yuzu arrives. she sees Sora "Sora!" she signed and then gasps in shock to see Ruri, who really does look like her "Is that Ruri? The girl who Yuya said looks like me? Yuzu wonders. Sora then Shouted "Battle! I attack Songbird with my bear!" (RLP: 3000) Ruri then said "Now the effect of my Songbird actives! When this card is sent to the graveyard I can summon Songbird Tokens equal to how many overlay units my Songbird had! And since she had three overlay units I can summon three Tokens! (ATK: 0000 X3) The Lyrilusc will always fly back up to the sky! That how the Resistance fights!" Yuzu then asked "then she remembers that Fusion is Ruri's enemy. Sora then said "I active the effect of "Frightfur Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to "Bear" and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster!" Songbird emerges from a Graveyard portal, and "Bear" devours it, then burps (Frightfur Bear ATK: 4200) Sora then comments "this means that your Xyz Monsters will only be nutrients for "Bear". Go ahead and Xyz Summon again, I'll devour that as well. I set a card and ends my turn."

Glaring, Ruri declares "It's my turn" and draws. "First I active the spell card Lyrilusc's calling! With this I can Special summon one Lyrilusc monster from my deck. I Special Summon Lyrilusc- Iolite Vireo!"(ATK:300) an small orange bird-human appeard. Now I overylay my three level 1 Songbird tokens, and Level 1 Lyrilusc- Iolite Vireo to bulid the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! (AKT: 0000) Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale effect it gains 200 attack points for each of her overylay units! (Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 800) And now my Lyrilusc- Iolite Vireo ability actives! When she is used in a Xyz summon I get to draw one card from my deck! Battle!" Sora then laugh "Your monster is weak against my Frightfur Bear!" Ruri then explain " Assembly Nightingale can attack you directly and she can can attack a number of times for each Xyz Materials attached to it!" Sora the said in shock "What?!" Ruri shouted "First attack! (SLP: 3000) second attack! (SLP: 2200) third attack! (SLP: 1400) Fourth attack! (SLP: 600)" The shockwave surprise Yuzu "Shockwave?! But this isn't a. Action duel!" Ruri the said "I end my turn"

The smoke clears, and Yuzu runs over to Sora, entering the field of view of the cameras, to the surprise of the onlookers at Leo Corporation. "Are you alright Sora?" Yuzu asked. But Sora tells her "Go away! this isn't any of your business." She then asked "What are you talking about? why did you sneak out to Duel when you should be getting rest in the hospital." Sora ignores her, glaring at Ruri, who barely reacts to seeing someone who resembles her. Sora then realizes that Ruri was holding back. Believing that she is making fun of him, Sora angrily gets to his feet, vowing "I won't forgive you!" but he staggers. Yuzu then tells him "You have to stop, if you keeps this up your body won't be able to take it." But Sora tells Yuzu "shut up! s I still haven't going all out yet. I'll prove to everyone that if I get serious, then I'll be the stronger one."Yuzu then pointed out "You could do that any time, like in the next tournament" but Sora tells her "in a real battle, there isn't another chance." Ruri then said "I agreed but even if you are my enemy, I can't bring myself to hurt you further. If you surrenders now, I will end this so that you won't have to suffer" Sora is offended, and Yuzu asked "what are you going to do?". Ruri didn't reply, and Yuzu then orders her "answer me!" remembering that Shun tried to do something to Sora as well. Ruri then asked Sora "you said I had to destroy Fusion to save Yuto, right?" Yuzu then asked "Yuto?" Ruri then closes her eyes, stating "a large building can be brought down by a single anthill. I'll have you become the first crack that is driven into the wall of Fusion" Yuzu looks at Ruri, and she also sees Shun. Stepping forwards, Yuzu then tells Ruri "stop it! I'll won't let you harm my friends anymore!" Ruri flinches in surprise, and Yuzu straps on her Duel Disk, saying "if you wants to do this, then I'll take him on!"

She then activates her Duel Disk and it reads, "Battle Royal Mode: Joining" as Yuzu runs forward and enters the Duel. "It's my turn!" Yuzu said as she draws a card and she then skids to a halt, looking at the Arial the Melodious Diva that she drew. "I use Scale 1 Arial the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva to set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can simultaneously summon multiple monsters from level 1 to 8 all at the same time! Pendulum Summon Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" (ATK: 2600) Mozarta appeared behind Yuzu.

And then a feeling strikes Yuzu, and she gasps, hunching over, wondering "What? My body feels hot" Ruri appears to be experiencing the same feeling, holding her own hand over her chest. Both Mozarta and Assembly Nightingale started humming and then they starting to sing out at one another while emitting an aura, Mozarta's red and Assembly Nightingale's blue. In the observation room, Nakajima observes "it's almost like they are calling to one another." Yuzu then shouted out "Battle! I attack Assembly Nightingale with Mozarta!" Ruri then shouted out "I active the trap card Lyrilusc's Gift! With this I can give one Xyz Lyrilusc monster on my field an extra 600 attack points for each level 1 monsters I have in my graveyard until the end phase of the turn this card was active! Since I have three levels 1 monster in my graveyard my Assembly Nightingale gains 1800 extra attack points!" (Assembly Nightingale ATK:2600) Nakajima then said "Now both monsters have the same attack points! Now both monsters will be destroyed!" Reji then reminds him "Mozarta is an Pendulum Monster. It will be sent to the extra deck when destroyed; Yuzu isn't just being reckless."

Mozarta gracefully twirled into the air and spins, while Assembly Nightingale wings flaring blue, blocks the kick with its right wing. The two monsters clash heads viciously, then Mozarta backflips to deliver another powerful kick. Assembly Nightingale dodges and Mozarta pursues it. "I active the Trap card Lyrilusc's Protect! With this I can switch my Assembly Nightingale to defence mode and prevent her from being destroyed this turn!" Ruri explained as Assembly Nightingale went to defence mode (DEF: 800) and a barrier formed around her. Sora then realizes "You took the attack of my "Frightfur Bear" on purpose just so you could use your Lyrilusc-Songbird's ability to summon those token so you could use them for another Xyz summon!" Reji also notice while Shun reacts with subtle pride in the background. Sora then runs forwards," You baiting out your attack in order to Xyz Summon again, and also when you attack earlier you didn't use one Overlay Units. How much more will you make a fool of me?! I'll never forgive you!"

After a brief pause, Ruri ignores Sora and locks eyes with Yuzu."I end my turn" Yuzu said in frustrated. Sora then angrily runs over, pushing Yuzu telling her "gets lost! If you can't do anything; she is my prey!" Yuzu sharply asks "what do you mean by that? You said during your Duel with Shun that his people had been their prey for your hunting game?! Yuya told me t that it seems like yours friends were the ones who kidnapped Yuto, their best friend. Shun reacts with surprise, and Ruri reacts as well. Sora angrily asks "Did Yuya said that." Yuzu asks "is that's true? Are you Ruri?" Ruri replies "that's right" Yuzu then asks her "what happened? Why do you and Sora hate one another so much?" But Ruri didn't reply, and Yuzu asks "why?" Sora snickers "there's no way that they could. If they did, they'd have to show their weak side" As he takes out a lollipop, Yuzu asks "what?" in surprise as Sora viciously bites down on the lollipop, chews and swallows and comments "She just a remnant of those losers." He drops the lollipop and crushes it underfoot, "Both her and Shun are the runaways of the Xyz Dimension that both me and my allies took over." Yuzu gasped "Xyz Dimension"

Ruri then yelled out "Shut up! We haven't been taken over, and both me and my brother didn't run away, but came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension!" Yuzu asks "what those terms mean?" Sora then accuses "She of not being from this world, but from another dimension, the Xyz Dimension. My allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension, and if I lost, I'll be smearing mud on their honour. And more to the point, I cannot forgive myself, as I was the top of the elite class in Duel Academy and I was given this special mission." Sora remembers saluting before a man in a red cape, and snorts "to think that I would lose to Xyz scum here's no way that could happen."

He then declarers "it's my turn!" and draws. Yuzu then begs "Please stop, you'll injure yourself if this keeps up." But Sora ignore Yuzu,and shouted "I activate the trap card Designer Frightfur! With this I can choose one Edge Imp or Fluffal monster from my graveyard and Special summon it. But it will be treated as a Frightfur Monster! I Special summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my graveyard! Also due to Edge Imp Frightfuloid abiltiy he is treated as an Frighful Moster while in the graveyard! Next I active the Spell card Frightfur Fusion from my hand! Now I can fusion summon an Frighful Fusion Moster from my Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Material from my field or graveyard! I banishing Tomahawk on my field and the "Frightfuloid" and "Frightfur Bear" in my Graveyard to fusion summon an Frighful Moster!" Sora's Extra Deck then started to glows as he claims "I'll show you the real power that I've developed at Duel Academy, I'll bring out the strongest monster with real Fusion Summoning."

The card begins to form on the screen of his Duel Disk, the display freezes up and then begins glowing red. Sora gasps in horror, and he begs "stop,I don't want to go yet.!" Yuzu yelled out "Sora!" as Sora pleads with his Duel Disk " stop until he's finished off this Xyz scum, I can't go back!" as he dissipates into blue light. Yuzu yelled out again "Sora!" Shen then turned to Ruri and asked "What's going on?!"

In the observation room, Shun mutters "He ran away back to his dimension." But Reji corrects him "it was more likely that he was forced to return, a program in his Duel Disk that would activate when he revealed his true objectives" Yuzu asked Ruri "What just happened!?" and Ruri explains "he has returned to his dimension." Remembering the talk before, she asks "is there are other worlds than this one, you and Shun are from the Xyz Dimension and Sora is from the Fusion Dimension." Ruri then said "That's right" but Yuzu didn't believe her and calling it "ridiculous! Give Sora back, he was still injured during his Duel with Shun!" But Ruri reasures her "Duel Academy will have their own doctors" Yuzu then remembers Sora mentioning the name, and asks "what is Duel Academy?" Tightening her fist, Ruri explains "Duel Academy is a training school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension" Yuzu was shocked by the term "Duel Soldiers".

In the Fusion Dimension, the Duel Academy castle sits atop an island in a pristine ocean, and students in red, yellow and blue jackets similar to Sora's walk through a courtyard. One of the yellow-jacketed students sees Sora lying unconscious on the ground. Aide updated an tall, tan-skinned bald man in a red cape on the situation, explaining "Sora is currently in the hospital ward, and it seems that he has revealed his mission to our enemies-" "Standard is not our enemy", the bald man tells the Aide. "Very sorry sir" the Aide apologizes, and the bald man reassures him "I'm sure that they'll understand the situation once we have investigate Sora's memories" The Aide claims "I'll make the necessary arrangements, Professor". The Aide turns and leaves, leaving the Professor to stare into a circler machine with green particles floating into it.

Ruri explains "since he had left it would be his turn, but this Duel no longer has any reason to continue. I active the Quick Spell Lyrilusc's Blessing! For each Lyrilusc's card I have in the graveyard I gain 500 life points (RLP: 6500) But until my next turn I can't active any of my monster's abilities I end my turn" Yuzu asked are you sure? You'll lose your protection" Ruri the said "if that you wants to, then do it" Yuzu angrily snaps "there's no way that I could do that!", and she removes her Deck from her Duel Disk. Mozarta and the two Divas vanish, and Ruri removes her own Deck, causing Assembly Nightingale to vanish.

Yuzu then remind Ruri "You said that destroying Sora would be the first step in destroying Fusion, but now that Sora has disappeared, aren't you relieved deep down? Didn't you want to fight?" Ruri replied "the people at the Academy are invaders, invading my hometown and kidnapping my comrade; both mine and my brother's friend. Our hometown was attacked by them" "And turned into a battlefield..." Shun muses from the observation room. Reira gasps and turns to look at him. Yuzu asked "Do you mean the Xyz Dimension?" Ruri explains "that what Duel Academy calls it, since just as the people of their world all use Fusion Summoning; the people of my world all use Xyz Summoning. But it was never used as a tool for fighting, their Duels were there to make people smile and have fun. Until that day; the day when Duel Academy attacked us"

She remembers Heartland city as it was as she explains to Yuzu "it was a peaceful place that was overflowing with smiles, Duellists were Duelling with their Xyz Monsters in the plaza one day when a burst of lightning struck the ground, and red-jacketed Duel Academy students emerged from the portal, activating sword-shaped Duel Disks and Summoning Ancient Gear Knight that begin attacking the city. The people of began to flee, and one-after-another, they were turned into cards amid the blazing city" Yuzu listens in shock, and Shun slams his fist down in emotional agony. But to Reira's surprise, Reji is reacting as well, gritting his teeth and clenching his clasped hands subtlety with an expression of fury. Yuzu protests "I can't believe that the Academy used Dueling to take over other worlds" Ruri asks "Do you thinks that it doesn't concern you, being from a faraway world. The world is larger than what you thinks, and there are plenty of things happening in places unseen; I've had already seen countless people in this world alone turned into cards" Yuzu muses "a world that we don't know of, do the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions really exist? Then does that mean?"

Ruri repiled "Yes, It certainly exists: the Synchro Dimension" She remembers his clash with the blue and white rider and her monster "It's still a mystery as to why the dimensions are divided by Summoning methods, but it's an undeniable truth." Yuzu then asked "what this dimension called?" Ruri explains " Duel Academy has call it Standard ; the foundation of all that exists, the center world. In Duel Academy, Sora is strapped down on a table, his bandaged body injected with a chemical that causes his vitals to skyrocket. Yuzu mused "Four Dimension, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard. And the Fusion Dimension is invading the Xyz Dimension. why whould something like that happened?!"

"That is because of Leo Akaba's ambitions!" Reji mutters in the control room, startling Reria.

Yuzu states "I don't get anything about this dimension nonsense, but I do know this: Dueling is not a tool to be used for conflicts. The Dueling that I believes in is entertainment to put happy smiles on people's face" Shun looks surprised at this, but then quietly scoffs. "Even now I remembers it clearly: My friend's Dad united everyone with Dueling" She remembers one of her friend father's Duels in the Showtime Street field alongside Performapal Sky Magician and the cheering of the crowd, including Yuya and Yuzu. "That power was in the Action Duel that he created and polished; the power to light people's hearts and bring a smile to their faces. I even felt like I was getting close to that power" as She remembers her second Duel with Shingo, where they both entertained the crowd, Yuzu declares "that was Dueling, the Entertainment Dueling that he believes in. I can't accept that Dueling is being used for fighting!" Ruri was truly shocked by Yuzu's words.

And then a green light shines out to their side, much to their shock. The light fills the area, blinding them and filling the screen in the observation room with static. "What happen?" Nakajima asked. One of the technicians frantically explain "the circuit has been disconnected and all other cameras in the area aren't responding" The light clears and Yuzu lowers her arms to see a destroyed streetlight; the cause of the disconnected cameras. A voice angrily asks "what this thing is doing here!?; it's the Blue and White Rider sitting astride her Duel Runner. She takes takes off her helmet with a curse "Damm it"- and her face looks exactly like Yuzu's and Ruri's. Ruri gasps "it's you", and the Rider notices Ruri, eagerly yelling "it's finally time to settle things with you, as I've been looking for you!". Ruri grimaces, and Yuzu asks "Why are there two girls that look just like me?"

 **Oc cards**

 **Lyrilusc-Songbird (XYZ/Effect Monster, Rank 1, Type Winged-beast, Attubrute Wind, ATK 2000, DEF 1000)**

 **2 or more level 1 monsters**

 **By removing one overlay unit you can doulbe this monster's attack points. When this card is destoryed you can Special Summon as many Songbird token as overly unit this card had.**

 **Lyrilusc's calling (Spell card)**

 **You can Special Summon one Lyrilusc monster from your deck.**

 **Lyrilusc- Iolite Vireo (Effect monster, Level 1,Type Winged-beast, Attubrute Wind, ATK 300, DEF 300)**

 **When this card is use for an Xyz summon you can draw one card from your deck.**

 **Lyrilusc's Gift (Trap card)**

 **You can give one Xyz Lyrilusc monster on my field an extra 600 attack points for each level 1 monsters you have in your graveyard until the end phase of the turn this card was actived.**

 **Lyrilusc's Protect (Trap card)**

 **You can switch one Lyrilusc monster to defence mode and until you next turn that monster can't be destoryed by battle or effects**

 **Lyrilusc's blessing (Quick Spell)**

 **For each Lyrilusc's cards in your graveyard you'll gain 500 life points for each one, But your monster on the field can't active their Abilities until your next turn.**

 **Ok everyone that was the chapter that Yuzu meets Ruri and learns about the Four Dimension. In the next chapter we'll have the duel between Ruri and Rin. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter we'll have the duel between Ruri and Rin. I hope you all enjoy it. So let's get started!**

The Birds vs. The Wind

In the Leo Corporation observation room Nakajima asked "Do we have any more cameras inside Central Park?" But he was told "Sorry but they are all too far away and we can't get a clear focus on their target" Shun then voices his concern "Sora might have returned with reinforcements from the Fusion Dimension, let me go there!" But Reji instead tells his staff "Raise the energy observation level for Central Park, if they've been invaded by a significant number of Duellists, there should be a reaction" Shun called it "Naive" Reji replied "this is my city, and I'll decide how to protect it"

The blue and white rider glares at Ruri, and Yuzu asks "Why does she have the same face as me too" looking at Ruri, who remembers her last encounter with the Rider. Cracking her knuckles, the Rider comments "We may have been interrupted during our last match, but I'll never lose against you one-on-one.I challenges you to a Duel and I'll definitely wipe the floor with you this time!" Activating her Duel Disk Ruri agrees "I'll take you on Pawn of Fusion!" Yuzu repeats in surprise "Pawn of Fusion!?" But the blue and white rider furious, ask "Who are you call a Pawn of Fusion?! My name is Rin!"Yuzu yelps in surprise "Rin?!"Rin's Duel Disk emerges from her Duel Runner and the system declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby." Ruri got ready and Rin dons her helmet, and they both yell "DUEL!" as Rin starts off.

Rin ramps into the air and declares "the first to strike wins! My turn!" Ruri dodges aside as Rin lands "If I don't have any monster on my field I can Special Summon Windwitch - Ice Bell from my hand! (ATK: 1000)Yuzu watches the Duel, realizing "Her motorcycle is a Duel Disk as well?!" Rin then yelled out "and thanks to her I can Special one Windwitch from my deck! I Special Summon the tuner monster Windwitch-Blizzard Bell!" (ATK: 1200) A small child wearing a light blue dress appeared. "Tuner?! Don't tell she going to..." Yuzu gasped. "I tune Level 3 Windwitch - Ice Bell with Level 3 Windwitch-Blizzard Bell to Synchro Summon Level 6 Windwitch-Chime Bell!" (ATK: 2200) An monster that looks like an bell with arms appeared. In the Leo Corporation observation room, one of the technicians said "Sir we picks up a Summoning energy", Nakajima asked " Is it's Fusion?" she replies " it's Synchro, and an extremely powerful one" Back at Central Park Rin yelled out "Now I activates the effect of Chime Bell! When this card is Synchro Summon using an Windwitch Monster she can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Chime Bell blasted an energy stream at Ruri, who barely dodges it (Ruri'S LP: 3500) "Next I place one card face down and end my turn" Rin declared. Yuzu then realizes "It's strange, Rin is using Synchro Monster, while Ruri's enemy is the Fusion Dimension"

Ruri then declared "It's my turn! When I control no monsters on my field I can Special summon Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler from my hand! (ATK: 100) and when this card is Special Summoned: I can Special Summon 1 Lyrilusc monster from my hand! I Special summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow (ATK: 0000) If this card was Special summon I can add another Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand! Now I normal summon Lyrilusc - Spinel Wren"(ATK:200) An small girl wearing an yellow bird outfit appeared "Now I overlay my level 1 Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler, level 1 Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow and level 1 Lyrilusc - Spinel Wren to build the Overlay Network! I XYZ Summon Rank 1 Lyrilusc-Songbird!"(ATK: 2000) The technicians then reported "Sir we've pick up the Xyz Summon!" Nakajima wonders "What's going on?" Shun then realizes "Ruri must be fighting the so-called Pawn of Fusion, allowed to go and assist her!" But Reji said "No, even if you are right, it hasn't been made clear whether or not the Synchro Dimension is their enemy, so provoking them here is not an optimal move" Shun grits his teeth angrily. Back at the Duel, Ruri explains "When an Wind type Xyz Monster is summon using Spinal Wren that monster gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn!" (Lyrilusc-Songbird ATK: 3000)

Both Duelist and monster break into a run, Ruri shouted out "Battle! I attack your Chime Bell with my Songbird!" Chime Bell veers away from Rin and is destroyed, and Rin admits "that was a close one" (Rin's LP: 3200) Ruri stops "I place one card face down and end my turn" She finishes and the attack points of Songbird return to normal. Rin stops, telling Ruri "I'll pay you back double, no, a million times!"

Starting off again, Rin draws, declaring "It's my turn!", and drives past Ruri, powersliding "I active the spell card Wind Return! With this I can Special Summon a "Windwitch" from my Graveyard! I'll revives my Chime Bell! (ATK: 2200) But I can't normal summon on the turn I've uses "Winds Return" but this is more than enough to destroy your monster" Ramping into the air again, Rin yelled out "Battle! I attack Songbird with Chime Bell!" As Chime Bell boosted towards her, Ruri shouted "I active the trap card Lyrilusc's Fan with I equip to my Songbird and raise her attack points by 800!" A fan appeared in Songbird's wings. (Lyrilusc-Songbird ATK: 2800) Yuzu observer "Now Songbird's attack points are higher than Chime Bell's" , but Rin sneers at Ruri "You've underestimating me, I activates the trap card Wind Change! Which switches your Songbird into defence mode and lowers its DEF by 500! (Songbird DEF:500) Now Songbird is is finished!" Ruri retorts "I won't let that happen, using the other effect of " Lyrilusc's Fan " to prevent the destruction" Songbird parries the attack and flies past Chime Bell. "Chime Bell can inflicts Piercing Damage!" Rin explained. Chime Bell gave off a ringing soundwave and sends Ruri rolling across the ground while Yuzu shields herself from the powerful soundwave "That was some intense soundwave" she said. Ruri came to an stop (Ruri's LP :1800) Rin screeches to a halt in front of Yuzu "I set one card face down and end my turn" she said. Yuzu then called out "Ruri!" But Ruri said "stay away!" and gets to her feet. Yuzu stops in the center of the Duel.

"My turn!" Ruri declares "I switch Songbird to attack mode! Next I active the spell card Lyrilusc's Flow! Thank to this card my Songbird gains 800 attack points! (Lyrilusc-Songbird ATK: 2800) Battle! I'll have Songbird attack Chime Bell!" Rin reaches for her Duel Disk's touch screen, thinking " I could negate the attack by using the effect of Blizzard Bell in my Graveyard" But instead she allows herself to take the hit. (Rin's LP: 2600) "I end my turn" Ruri said. Rin then admits "You're pretty good" Ruri claims "I won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion!" Rin protesting "I'm no one pawn! And my name is Rin!. Now you've made me mad now; first you took away what I hold precious and then you me an pawn!" Ruri retorted "You're the one who took thing from us!" But Rin yelled out "Shut up! We can talk after I beats your face in!"

Driving past Ruri, Rin yelled out "It's my turn! I summon Windwitch-Frosty Bell!" (ATK: 1400) an female witch apeared wearing an white and light blue dress. "When she is normal summon I can Special Summon a "Windwitch" from my Graveyard! Revive Windwitch-Blizzard Bell!" (ATK: 1200) Then a humming sound echoes from Rin's Extra Deck, she the reasured "I knows you wants to fight "her" so I will call you out now. I tune level 4 Frosty Bell with level 3 -Blizzard Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell! (ATK:2400) The Synchro Monster that Ruri battled in Heartland emerges onto the field as it glides beside Rin. Yuzu was shocked "That her ace monster!?" Rin then said "Next I active the spell High Wind! With this I can chose one Wind Attribrutemonster on my field and it gains 600 attack points until the end phase of this turn (Wind Witch - Winter Bell ATK:3000) Battle! I attack Songbird with Winter Bell!" (Ruri's LP:1300) "I actives effect of my Songbird! When this card is sent to the graveyard I can summon Songbird Tokens equal to how many overlay units my Songbird had! And since she had three overlay units I can summon three Tokens!" Ruri explain (ATK: 0000 X3) "I active High Wind other effect! If the monster that was effect by this card deals you battle damage for 200 points of I get to draw one card from my deck! And since you took 500 points I get toi draw two cards! I place one card face down and end my turn! Do you knows why I left you Tokens, ? Well since I bring her out, Wind Witch - Winter Bell" is waiting. I'm certain that I was was guided here by mu monster, just like when I went to Heartland. This time, they'll settle we'll score, now hurry up and call out your monster!" Rin yelled out.

Settle the score?" Ruri asks, remembering her monster. With a determined look, she draws "I overly my three level 1 Songbird Token to bulid the overly network! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri yelled out. Just as Mozarta and Assembly Nightingale did so previously, both Winter Bell and Assembly Nightingale starting to sing out at one another and Yuzu gasped "What's this pain?" as her chest is struck by a burning sensation again. Ruri was in discomfort as well, gritting her teeth with her eyes closed.

Then Ruri's eyes snap open, obscured by blue light. Yuzu gasped "Ruri" just as Rin is gripped by a similar state, her own eyes glowing aqua. Ruri then agreed "Very well, let's finish this; with my "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale," I shall destroy you and everything" Yuzu whispers in confusion "Ruri?" Ruri the said "I active Assembly Nightingale's ability! For each overly units she has she gains 200 attack points (Assembly Nightingale ATK: 600) also she can attack you directly as many overly units she has!" Yuzu observes "Now Assembly Nightingale can attack her directly three time! "Both Ruri and Rin begin snarling "we will destroy everything!" Yuzu then begs "Please stop it! using Dueling to clash your hatred against one another!"Ruri yelled out "Battle!" But Yuzu runs in front of her before she can attack, yelling at her "stop, this isn't Dueling. Duels are there to make people smile and make them happy, You have brought smiles to your homeland, Heartland!" Ruri gasps and closes her eyes, and when she opens them, the glow is gone. Trembling, he claims "I don't want to hurt anyone", Yuzu looks overjoyed that Ruri was back to her senses. Ruri falters, and Yuzu runs up to her as Ruri said "I ends my turn!

But Rin was still in a berserk state "My turn! I active the Trap card Wind Damage! For each Wind attribute monsters in have in my graveyard you lose 100 life points of damage! (Ruri's LP: 900) Next I active the Spell Card Wind Cycle! With this by choosing one Wind Wind attribute monster on my field that monster can attack for each Wind attribute monsters I have in my graveyard!" Yuzu was shocked "What?! Can attack as the same number of Wind attribute monsters in the graveyard!?" Rin continue "And of course the one I chose is my Wind Witch - Winter Bell! Now she can attack four times!" Both Yuzu and Ruri gasped at that. "Battle! I attack Assembly Nightingale with Winter Bell! First attack!" Rin yelled out. "Assembly Nightingale's effect actives! by removing one overly unit I can prevent her destruction and I don't lose any life points!" Ruri explain as on of Assembly Nightingale's overly units disappears. (Assembly Nightingale ATK: 400) "Second attack!" Rin yelled out. " I active Assembly Nightingale's ability!" Ruri said. (Assembly Nightingale ATK: 200) "Third attack!" Rin yelled out again. " Assembly Nightingale's ability actives onces more!" Ruri said (Assembly Nightingale ATK: 0000) "Oh no now Assembly Nightingale has no attack points or Overly units left!" Yuzu observe. " Last attack!" Rin yelled out. Assembly Nightingale takes off to meet "Winter Bell" head on, but it's easily destroyed. As the attack plunges towards Yuzu, Ruri shoves her out of the way and takes the attack "Yuzu!" she yelled out (Ruri's LP:0000)Yuzu picks herself up and runs to Ruri, who lies limply on the ground, and kneels down beside her. The trance that Rin was in ends, and she looks around in confusion "What happen?", then sees a light shining from where Yuzu and Ruri were.

Ruri struggles to open her eyes, and Yuzu lifts her body up, begging "stay with me! are you all right? The "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale" card in Ruri's hand shines blue, and she smiles. She hands the card to Yuzu, saying, "Duels with smiles...with your power, give them to the world...and everyone's futures...smiles..." Yuzu takes the card, asking "With my power?" in confusion. Ruri nods, and then freezes as a blue light envelops her body. Rin shields herself from the light.

Yuya rushes through Central Park, and his bracelet shines again. "My bracelet, does that mean Ruri near by"Yuya wonders and sees Yuzu kneeling on the hill, both Ruri and Rin were nowhere to be seen. Yuzu falls forwards, and Yuya runs to her, yelling "Yuzu!". He desperately shakes her asking !what's wrong? What happened?", but Yuzu didn't answer.

Later Nakajima retrieves Ruri's Duel Disk "Sir I have the Xyz's Duel Disk" he reporting to Reji. "Good bring to me at onces"Reji orders and gets up from his desk, looking down at Maiami City

At Academia, the Professor stands in front of his machine explaining to a student " After reviewing the situation in Standard through the memories of our agent we've obtained some interesting information" A holographic screen displaying Yuya appears, and the Professor explains "His name is Yuya Sakaki and he is most likely the fourth piece that I've been searching for" He then comments to the student "you will bring him to me, won't you?" The student, who has the same face as Yuzu, Ruri, and Rin smiles, as the Professor calls her name, "Serena"

 **oc cards:**

 **Windwitch-Blizzard Bell (Effect/Tuner Monster, Level 3, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 1200, DEF 1200)**

 **By removing this card from your graveyard you can end the battle phase.**

 **Windwitch-Chime Bell (Synchro/Effect Monster, Level 6, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 2200, DEF 2000)**

 **1 Windwitch tuner and 1 Wind Monster**

 **When this card is Synchro Summon you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. When this card battles a monster in defence mode it can inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

 **Lyrilusc - Spinel Wren ( (Effect monster, Level 1,Type Winged-beast, Attribrute Wind, ATK 200, DEF 200)**

 **When this card is use for summon an Wind type Xyz monster that monster gains 1000 attack point till the end of your turn.**

 **Wind Return (Spell Card)**

 **You can Special Summon an Windwitch monster from your Graveyard. You can't normal summon during the turn that this card was actived.**

 **Lyrilusc's Fan (Trap Card)**

 **You can equip this card to a Lyrilusc monster and that monster gains 800 attack points. By sending this card to the graveyard you can prevent the equip monster destruction.**

 **Lyrilusc's Flow (Quick Spell Card)**

 **You can choose one Lyrilusc monster on your field and that monster gains 800 attack points until the end phase of the turn.**

 **Windwitch-Frosty Bell (Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 1400, DEF 1000)**

 **You can Special Summon one Windwitch monster from your graveyard**

 **High Wind (Spell Card)**

 **You can chose one Wind Attribrute monster on your field and it gains 600 attack points until the end phase of this turn. If the monster that this card was on deal damage to your oppenent you can draw one card for each 200 points of damage your oppenent took.**

 **Wind Damage (Trap Card)**

 **You can inflict 100 points of effect damage for each Wind Attribrute monster in your graveyard.**

 **Wind Cycle (Quick Spell Card)**

 **You can chose one Wind Attribrute monster on your field and it can attack as the same number of time as how many Wind Attribrute monster are in your Graveyard.**

 **Ok everyone that was Ruri's and Rin's duel and the introduction of Serena. In the next chapter will be went Yuzu tells Yuya what she learned from Ruri. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter we'll be talking about the Four Dimensions. So let's get started!**

The Four Dimensions

It has been two day since the duel between Ruri and Rin. Yuzu had been unconscion since then, Both Yuya and his mom was looking after her while Shuzo was at the Maimai stadium to watch the other duels. Yuya looked at his bracelet "Right when I entered Central Park I've found Yuzu who just passed out." He then looked at Yuzu "What happens there? Why hasn't Yuzu regain conscion for two days? We've haven't found Sora. What if Yuzu never wakes up Mom?!" Yoko smiled and hugs Yuya "Don't worry Yuya. Yuzu a strong girl, you know that." Yuya smiled back "Your right mom.

A little while later, Yuzu started to wake up. Both Yuya and Yoko saw this and looked at her "Yuzu" Yuya said. "Yuya? Auntie?" Yuzu said in a daze. A few minutes later "I was asleep for two whole days?!" Yuzu said in shocked. "Yes, we couldn't wake you up. According to you Father you've been dueling for four days straight without sleep. Your must of need some rest." " Yoko said "So what's going with the Championship?" Yuzu asked. "Well right now Nagisa's duel should be started right about now" Yuya said as he turned on his duel disk. But when he did Hokuto was walking out to the field "Huh? What about Nagisa's duel?" he wonders as looked through his duel disk "She lost!? And In one turn as well?!" he shouted in shocked. "Who was her opponent?" Yuzu asked. "Let's see... Tsukikage from the Fūma Clan Duel School." Yuya answers " I can't believe that Nagisa would lose so easily. The Maiami Championship really is a high-level tournament. There are a lot of good players we don't about." Yuya nodded, Yoko then got up and went out of the room. "The Junior Class is already on their round two matches and yesterday Futoshi fought Reira from LDS but..." Yuya said. "Reira? The one who beat Ayu?" Yuzu asked. "Yes. That time he used Fusion Summoning, but this time he used Synchro Summoning" Yuya told her. "Synchro?!" Yuzu said in shocked. "Yeah, even if it is Junior Class, that kid is from LDS. He might even turn out to be like Reji Akaba and be able to use Fusion, Synchro and Xyz." Yuya expained.

"Fusion... Synchro... Xyz..." Yuzu said quietly. "What's wrong?" Yuya asked. "That night... I met Ruri. She told me our worlds are spilt into four different dimensions" Yuzu told him. "Four Dimensions?" Yuya asked confusealy. "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and the one we live in, Standard. Sora came from Fusion and Ruri and Shun came from Xyz. Their two dimensions are at war and in front of my very eyes, Sora fought against Ruri and disappeared" Yuzu explained. "Disappeared?!" Yuya said in shock. " Ruri said he was forcefully sent back to the Fusion Dimension" she said. "She said that?!" Yuya wondered. "Yeah" Yuzu anwers. She then continue "After that Rin appeared..." Yuya then asked "Huh? Rin?" Yuzu then explained "Rin is another girl who looks exactly like me. She showed up riding on what looked like a motobike. Rin is probably a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension" Yuya got confused "Synchro... But Ruri said she was fighting against Fusion! In order to save Yuto, who was captured by them!" Yuzu then said "The who did that may have been Rin" "Huh? Yuya wonders what she means. "Ruri said this, there a Pawn of Fusion in the Synchro Dimension. Apparently the two of them had fought before and maybe" Yuzu started to rememberer that night, she then looked at her desk wear her duel disk and a card was.

She then got up and walks to her desk and pick up the card which revealed to be Ruri's ace monster, Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale. Yuya got and saw the card and gasped "That's!" Yuzu anwers "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale..." Yuya then asked "Why do you have Ruri's card, Yuzu?!" "She was...Protecting me... She took the attack from Rin's monster "Yuzu answer as she remembers what happened to Ruri." I don't remember anything after that or what happen to Ruri" She continued. Yuya looked at his bracelet "But...Why would she give me this card?! Ruri told me to make people smile with duelling and gave me this card...Why would she do that?!" Yuzu wonders. "Yuzu..." Yuya said, "I don't get it! And not just Ruri! Who the heck is Rin!? Why do they have the same face as me!? I don't understand! What's all this!? Ruri and Rin...Why..."Yuzu frankly asked. Yuya the explained "It's not just you...I have someone who looks just like me as well" Yuzu looked at Yuya with a surprised look on her face.

Meanwhile at Duel Academy, "Please let me go back to Standard again!" Sora begged the doctors. "There are some remnants of the Xyz resistant there! Please! Give me one more chance! This time, I'll definitely defeat every last one of those Xyz scum!" He yelled out unaware that a boy was listening to everything.

"Just like Yuya!?" Yuzu said in shocked. "Ruri said that?! That Yuto looks just like you?!" She asked. "Yeah, I was shocked at first. That's why she called me Yuto originally..." Yuya answers. "What the heck is with that? Ruri and Rin looks just like me and now Yuto looks just like you! What's going on?!" Yuzu wonders. She then looked at Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale card in her hand, "Shun might know..." Yuzu suggested "Huh?" Yuzu wonders what she means. "He's Ruri's comrade and brother! With Ruri and Sora gone, he's the only one I can ask! About the girls who look exactly like me from different dimension. And Yuto... He's Yuto's best friend right?" Yuzu explained. "Yeah" Yuya nodded.

Both of them went downstairs "Huh? Where are you two going?" Yoko asked when she saw them. "The Maimai stadium" Yuzu answers. "Will you be alright Yuzu?" Yoko asked. "I'll be fine Auntie. And beside my dad might come rushing over here" Yuzu said as she leaves. "Bye Mom!" Yuya said.

A little while later in the city two peoples in cloaks were watching Hokuto's duel on the big monitor. Then Tatsuya ,Fudoshi and Ayu came running along the otherside "Hurry!" Tasuya said. Then the two cloaked people turn and walk the opposite direction. Ayu saw one of them who looked like Yuya "Huh?" she said. Both Tatsuya and Fudoshi stoped when they saw Ayu had stoped " Ayu,what are you doing?"Tatsuya asked. Fudoshi then said "Hurry up" Ayu then said "But I just saw Yuya over..." But when she look at were she saw the person who looked like Yuya, both him and the other cloaked person were gone."Huh?" she said in confustion. "There's no way he could be there" Fudoshi said. "Everyone is already at the Stadium!" Tatsuya reminded her. "Keep dawdle and we'll leave you behind!" Fudoshi as he and Tatsuya started to run. "Wait!" Ayu shouted.

At the Stadium, "YUZU!" Shuzo shouted out and gave her a big hug "You have no idea how worry I was!" he said crying. "Dad you don't have to cry and cause a fuss" Yuzu said. "I thought this would happened" Yuya said to Gongenzaka. "So did I man Gongenzaka" He agreed. "Yuzu!" all of them heard and saw Tatsuya ,Fudoshi and Ayu running thought the entrance way."Good, you're okay!" Tatsuya said. "I'm so happy I've got shivers! Now if Sora comes back" Fudoshi started "You Show Duel School will be back to normal!" Ayu finish. When Yuzu and Yuya heard Sora's name both of the got a bit depress. "That's right! We can't celebrate yet!" Gongenzaka said "I'm sorry Yuzu, we kept on searching after that, but we still don't know where he is" Shuzo said. Yuzu then tried to explain what happened to Sora when Fudoshi said "Sorry!" "Huh?" Yuzu wonders what he was talking about. "I shouldn't be celebrating right now either. Actually I lost yesterday" Fudoshi explained. "I heard, that Reira kid used Synchro Summoning this time, right?" Yuzu said. "I never thought he'd use Synchro too. I was so shocked I got shivers." Fudoshi said. Yuzu the put her hand on his shoulders "Then next time, you give him the shivers! There's one year until the next tournament! Poilsh your Entertainment Dueling at You Show sch-" The she remembers what Sora said that night. "Yuzu?" Fudoshi said in worry. "What's wrong Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked. "N-nothing"Yuzu anwers. She then saw Hokuto,Masumi and Yaiba and walked towards them. "Yuzu Hiiragi...? You came to watch my match? What were your thoughts after witnessing my full power?" Hokuto bosted. "I want to see Shun! I need to talk to him" Yuzu said. "Talk with him?" Masumi asked. "It's something we need to ask him directly" Yuya said. "Yuya..." Masumi said. "I want to meet Shun. There are a lot of things I need to ask him" Yuzu said. "Not happening. Shun won't even give you guys the time of day. He hardly talks to us" Yaiba said.

Meanwhile outside the President office at the Leo Corporation "Where is Reji Akaba?! Let me see him now!" Shun demaned. "The President is busy. You cannot see him now." Nakajima told him. "I haven't been able to get in touch with Ruri since that night. I bet you know something. don't you?!" Shun said. "I do? There's no way I would" Nakajima said. In one of the Leo Corporation's labs Ruri's Duel disk was being examine by Reji and Leo Corporation's scientist.

Back with Yuzu ans the other, "Well, since you're here, why not watch the next match?" Yaiba suggested an he, Hokuto and Masumi started to leave. "It's my match against Isao Kachidoki! I won't disappoint!" Yabia told them.

A little while later, "Everyone it's finally time for the last match of round one! The winner of this round will proceeds to be th 32nd qualifier for round two! Will it be Yaiba Todo from Leo Duel School? On the other hand, will it be last year's runner up Ryozanpaku's Isao Kachidoki?! Both players are know for their great skill! I can guarantee this will be a match that will make your hands sweat!" Nico announce. Both Yaiba and Isao then said "Duel!" But during the duel everyone was shock at what was going on "What is this?!" Yuzu asked. Isao was physically assaulting Yaiba and defected him. "This is...Ryozanpaku's duelling..." Yuzu said. She the got up, "Yuzu!" Yuya said, as he notice her hand was grasping Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale. "Wi-with this, all of the Round one Junior Youth matches are finished! We will be announcing the matchups for Round Two momentary! All Duelist who have advanced, please put your registration cards into your Duel Disk." Nico said as the Leo' medical team took Yaiba off the court. "I'm in the first match tomorrow. My opponent is Yuzo Tanegashima from Surprise School"Gongenzaka as he looked at his Duel Disk. "I'll be playing Mikiyo Naname of the Duel Girls Club in second match two days from now" Yuya said. "Yuzu what about you?" Fudoshi asked. Then Tatsuya ,Fudoshi and Ayu stood up and looked at Yuzu's Duel Disk "Isao Kachidoki?!"Tatsuya said "No way" Ayu said. "Yuzu..." Yuya said in concerned. Ruri told me to make people smile with my Duels. I don't know exactly what she want to tell me, but I'll do the Dueling I belive in! Because I belive that will answer to Ruri's expectations of me!" Yuzu said. "yeah" Yuya agreeds. Isao Kachidoki was walk out of the court when he turn around and looked at Yuzu. "Isao Kachidoki I won't accept how you Duel! Dueling is for making everyone happy! I'll bring back the smile in your heart with my Dueling!" Yuzu thought.

 **Okay everyone that the talk about the** **Four Dimensions. In the next chapter we'll have Yuzu vs Isao! This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! In this chapter we'll have Yuzu vs. Isao. And Yuzu will go in berserk mode.**

Imperial Wrath Awakens

The next day, Gongenzaka manage to defect Yuzo Tanegashime from the Surprise School in his match. "He did it" Ayu said "Next is Yuzu's turn" Tatsuya said. "Yeah..." Fudoshi said. Nico then announces "Coming up next is our second match, let's get those introductions started! You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hiiragi!" The audience cheers as Yuzu walked on to the field "Go for it Yuzu!" "I've been waiting for this!" Yuzu then waved "Thank you! Thank you!" Yuya, Tatsuya, Fudoshi and Ayu looked worried. "Hey, come on, why're you guys getting nervous just watching?" Shuzo said when he saw their faces. "Because her opponent today is that Isao Kachidoki! Weren't you watching yesterday's match!?" Yuya said. "It was so fearsome it gave me shivers!" Fudoshi said. "To think that the ace of LDS's Synchro Course, Yaiba Todo, would get beaten that badly..."Tatsuya said."On top of that, Isao was the runner-up for this tournament last year!" Yuya added. "The winner already moved up to Youth Class, thought. So it isn't strange to consider Isao the number one candidate to win this tournament!" Gongenzaka said when he arrived.

"And her opponent is Ryozanpaku School's Isao Kachidoki!" Nico continued as Isao enter the field."They haven't even started and I already scared!" Ayu said. "Smiling and Duelling don't belong together. That's how the Martial Art School Ryozanpaku trains their students" Shuzo mention. "Martial Art..." Tatsuya repeated. "To them, winning is everything. Just like you guys saw, their forceful Duelling is justified by their belief that anything goes if it leads to victory. Ryozanpaku School's Principal, Ryozan Godagawa, has always been criticized for his forceful and rough Duelling style. But they've won loads of pro titles as if they were just brushing off their shoulders" Shuzo continued. "He seems like a very strict person..."Tatsuya said. "Yes...Oh top of that, it's a boarding school where students aren't allowed to go outside unless it's to attend class. I've also heard that they're not even allowed to see their parents until thet becime pros!" Shuzo added. "I'd run straight out of that place full of shivers!" Fudoshi said. "But even with such a strict training regimen, they have countless people wishing to join. They're only second to LDS when it comes to creating pros!" Shuzo said. "And the one who stands head and shoulders above the rest of Ryozanpaku is Isao Kachidoki." Gongenzaka mention.

Then a card appeared above them and spin around, "Now that our competitors are facing each other, let us select the Field Magic!" Nico shouted. Then the card spin fasters then it stopped revealing a Field Spell. "Action Field On! Field Magic: Bamboo Forest of the Immortals, active!" Nico shouted out as the field turn in to a forest of bamboo. "I saw your Duel yesterday." Yuzu said. Isao did some martial art moves. "I'll never accept your Duelling! That wasn't Duelling!" Yuzu told him

Both Yuzu and Isao then yelled out "Duel!"

"I'm up first! I summon Cynthia the Melodious Diva in attack mode! (ATK: 1800)" Yuzu said. A young girl wearing a yellow top and skirt appeared. Yuzu then jumped on Cynthia's back and flew around the Field. "Turn end" she finishes.

"My turn! Draw!" Isao drew a card, "When you control a monster and I don't I can normal Hayate the Earth Star in attack mode! (ATK: 2100)" He said. Yuzu tried to get to an action card but Isao beat her to it. "Battle! Hayate the Earth Star destroy her Diva!" Isao shouted (YLP: 3700) "Turn end" He finishes.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzu said, "I use Scale 2 Soprano the Melodious Songstress and Scale 9 Themema The Melodious Diva to set the pendulum scale! Now I can summon monster from level 3-8 all at the same time! I Pendulum summon come out my faithful monster! Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva! (AKT: 2600) Next I active Themema's Pendulum ability to add an level 4 or below Melodious monster from my deck to my hand! Next I summon my Caroline the Melodious Diva!" (ATK:800) A young women wearing a light blue dress appeared. "Battle! I attack your Hayate with my Mozarta!" Yuzu declaired. But Isao countered "I active Hayate special ability! When I'm attacked and I have no other monsters on my field, I can negate the attack!" Yuzu then said "I actives Soprano' Pendulum abiliy to fuse my Mozarta and Caroline in order to fusion summon Musia The Melodious Maestra! (ATK: 3000) Now Musia will attack Hayate!" Isao then counters again "I active the Action Spell: Evasion! To negate the attack!" Yuzu says "Turn end"

"My turn!" Isao said, "If I control an Earth monster I can normal summon Tenma the Sky Star without Tribute via its own effect! (ATK: 2100) Next I active the spell card Polymerization to fuse Hayate and Tenma! O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star! (ATK:3000) Now I equip him with the Spell card Magic Star Sword!" Isao then found the Action Card "Evasion "Since a spell card was added to my hand I can active Magic Star Sword's effect! By sending one spell card to the graveyard my Idaten gain 100 attack points!" (Idaten ATK:3100) This occurs four more times (Idaten ATK:3500) "Battle! Idaten attack Musia! And now Idaten's special ability! When he attacks a monster that level is lower than his that monster attack points goes to zero!" Isao shouted. "What?!" Yuzu said in shocked. "Oh no that means Yuzu will take 3500 points of damage!" Yuya said. Yuzu and Isao then raced to get a Action card. Yuzu manage to grab it but Musia was destoryed (YLP:100) "I end my turn" Isao said.

"There nothing I can do. I can't make him smile" Yuzu thought. Then a strange happen, Yuzu blanked out and found herself in a strange place. Then she turns and saw Ruri standing there. Both of them put their arm out to reach each other and then they overlap each other. Back on the field Yuzu's eyes started to glow red, her hair frizzled and sticks up on end and her expression changed to a serious look. "My turn, Themema's Pendulum ability to add a level 4 or below Melodious monster from my deck to my hand! Next I active the Action card: Mad cutter! This card destory call card on my field and I get to draw an card for each destoryed card!" Yuzu said. "Yuzu now has no cards on her field!" Nico said. "Yuzu what are you up to?" Shuzo wondered. "I use Scale 3 Lyra the Melodious Diva and Scale 5 Rhyhim The Melodious Diva to set the Pendulm scale! Now I can summon Level four monster all at the same time. Pendulum summon! Come on out: Cynthia the Melodious Diva, Soprano the Melodious Songstress, Caroline the Melodious, Canon the Melodious Diva and Opera the Melodious Diva! Next I active the spell card Melody tuning! With this when I have a level four Melodious monster on my field I can decress those monster level! I change all my Monsters level to 1! Now I overly my five Melodious monsters to build the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" (ATK 0000) Nico then said in shock " Th-this is?! Pendulum summon to Xyz summon!?" Isao said "What!?" Yuya was surprised "Yuzu summon Ruri's Monster!?"

In the LDS control room "Why does she have Assembly Nightingale!?" Shun asked. Reji thought "As I thought, it was in her possession..."

"Now Assembly Nightingale's ability! For each overly unit she gains 200 attack points! (Assembly Nightingale AKT: 1000) Battle! I attack with Assembly Nightingale!" Yuzu said."I see, you know that it was impossible to win and thanks to Idaten's special ability your monster loses all it attacks points!" Isao said. "Xyz's monster don't have levels and Assembly Nightingale can attack you direly and she can attack as how many overly units she has" Yuzu explained. "What?!" Isao said in shock as Assembly Nightingale bypassed Idaten (ILP: 0000) the blast knocked Isao off the ground the Yuzu's picture the win appeared. As the field spell disappeared "Th-the winner is Yuzu Hiiragi" Nico said. Everyone was silent and shock at what they just witness. "G-good job Yuzu" Shuzo said with uncertain. "Was that really Yuzu?" Ayu wondered. "She was really scarier" Fudoshi said.

Back on the field, Yuzu look like she woke up from a sleep "What the..?" She wonders . She then saw Isao laying on the field and walk up to him. When she got there Yuzu held out her hand to help him up, But he slap her hand away and refused her help. Isao then got up and turn to his School an bowed to them. Yuzu then turned to her friends and the audience who were shocked by Yuzu's then asked herself "what have I done?"

 **o.c cards,**

 **Cynthia the Melodious Diva (** **effect/pendulm Monster. level 4, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light Atk 1800 def 1600 scale 4)**

 **Monster Effect: when this card battle all Melodious monster gains 300 attack points, until the end of the battle phase.**

 **Pendulum effect: All Melodious monster in your control gain 300 attack points.**

 **Caroline the Melodious Diva! (** **effect/pendulm Monster. level 4, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light Atk 800 def 1600 scale 2)**

 **Monster effect: Onces per turn you can chose one monster on your opponent field and that monster loses 800 attack points**

 **Pendulum effect: All Melodious monster in your control can do Piercing damage.**

 **Mad Cutter (Action spell)**

 **Destroyed all cards on your field and you get to draw the same number of card you destroyed.**

 **Rhyhim The Melodious Diva (** **effect/pendulm Monster. level 3, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light Atk 0000 def 1000 scale 5)**

 **Monster effect: once per turn you can raise one Melodious monster attack points by 1000**

 **Pendulum effect: All Melodious monster gains 1000 attack points during the battle phase**

 **Lyra the Melodious Diva (E** **ffect/pendulm Monster. level 2, Type fairy,** **attribute L** **ight ATK 800 DEF** **600 scale 3)**

 **Monster effect: You can switch one monster's attack and defence points**

 **Pendulum effect: When a Melodious monster attacks a monster that monster loses 500 defnce points**

 **Melody Tuning (Spell card)**

 **You can decrease any number of level four Melodious monster on your field.**

 **Okay everyone that was Yuzu vs Isao! In the next chapter we'll introduce Yuri. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter we'll be introducing Yuri. So I hope you all enjoy.**

The Warriors of Academia

In the Leo Corporation's Observation room, after witness Yuzu's duel "Yuzu Hiiragi has Ruri's card..."Shun said. He then started to leave "Where are you going?" Reji asked Shun answers "To meet her!" But Reji said "Not now. No matter the reason, I'll have you refrain from actions that would impede on the progression of the tournament." Shun just scoffed, Reji then remind him "Do not forget why I am holding this tournament and what I will be using it for." Shun then left the Observation room, Nakajima then said "Just in case, I will put Shun under surveillance" Reji then said "Good" But then "Pardon the abruptness, but we have a change of schedule!" both them then look toward the main monitor and saw Nico telling everyone "Regarding the upcoming third match... Due to the absence of LSD'S Hokuto Shijima, Ancient Duel School's Roxy Stone wins by default!" Reji then said "Absence?" Then one of the technician said "President! About three hours ago, we detected a powerful summoning energy in Miami city." Reji then asked "What method was it?" The technician answers "Fusion. We found the cameras that detected the energy as well. Please look at this" Then the screen shows Hokuto who was backing away "The Xyz course's Hokuto Shijima!" Nakajima said. Then the Mysterious Boy appeared, advancing on Hokuto. Holding up his Duel Disk the boy causes a crimson light to emit from it, and when it fades, Hokuto was gone. . The boy picks up a card and waves it, then turns and leaves. Reji then order "rewind it." The technician said "Yes sir" Then the video was played back in reversed. Then when the boy reappeared Reji said "Stop" Then the screen magnified on his face to reveal to look like Yuya's. "That's...You Show Duel School's..." Nakajime said.

"Now then, it's the seventh day of the Miami Championship! And up next in this Second Stadium, we have...You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki versus Duel Girls Club's Mikiyo Naname!" Nico announces as Yuya walked onto the duel field. "Yuya!" the three kids shouted. "Burning! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo yelled out. Yuya then turned and waved at them."Do your best!" Ayu shouted. "You better give them the shivers!" Fudoshi yelled out. "I know you can do it!" Tatsuya cheered. Yuzu didn't say anything and Yuya was worried about her. The crowd soon begin to cheer "Mikiyo! Naname!"This caught Yuya's attention and looked at the opposite side of the duel field. Then lights snap on as the members of the club skate into the arena, with Mikiyo emerging last. "To all our fans, thank you for coming! Today I'll Special Summon all of your hearts too!" Mikiyo greeted everyone. All of her fans then cheered in excitement. Yuya looks around at the cheering crowd "As expected of the Idol Duellist...She makes getting her fans excited seem like child's play! But I a member of the You Show Duel School! I'll show you real Entertainment Duelling!" Yuya said.

Meanwhile in the Leo Corporation's Observation room, "We have discovered the Mysterious Boy inside the First Stadium." one of the technicians said. "Yuya Sakaki is starting his match in the Second Stadium" another technician said. "There's no mistaking him. That is the boy from yesterday." Reji said. "The schedule match for Miami National's First Stadium has last year's championship winner, Yuu Sakuragi, who then was qualified for Youth leagues" Nakajime said. "So his target is Yuu Sakuragi, then?" Reji said. He then got up and walked towards the exit. "Where are you headed?" Nakajime asked. "To Miami Stadium, Make sure that Shun doesn't go there" Reji answers. "Understood" Nakajime said.

Back at the Second Stadium, Yuya has Preformapal Mermaid (ATK: 1400) on his field, while Mikiyo has Gellenduo (ATK:1700) and two Freya, Spirit of Victory (ATK:400) on her field. Both life points at 4000. It was Mikiyo's turn,"I attack with Gellenduo, Angel loop!" She declared. (YLP: 2900) "I end my turn here!" Mikiyo finishes. "This is a very close match! Both players are even in skill!"Nico said. "We may be tied in Duelling skills, with everyone's support, I've got the strength of a hundred! Everyone, make sure you enjoy every second of this duel!" Mikiyo said as she waved. "Strength of a hundred? Please. I'm going to definitely give everyone the best Duel they can enjoy!"Yuya said. "Stay calm and burn Yuya! I'll transfer you the hot-blooded power of a hundred myself! " Shuzo shouted. "And I, the man, Gongenzaka, will cheer with the power of hundred men!" Gongenzaka shouted out. "With both of us, you've got the power of two hundred!" Both Shuzo and Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Yay!" The kids cheered. But Yuzu quietly cheered "Yay..." then she looked at Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale in her hand "Yesterday's Duel..." Yuzu started to remember what happen. "Why did that happen?" Shen wonders herself.

Meanwhile at Miami First Stadium, Yuu Sakuragi had won his match, he then enters a back area of the stadium, and he sees the mysterious boy and his companion walking towards him. "Are you the one who called me here?" Yuu asked. but the boy doesn't reply, ripping off his concealing overcoat and throwing out his arm in a challenge. Yuu seems intimidated, but then Reji intervenes, explaining "The one who called you was me" Yuu said "President?!" Reji then said "I apologizes, but you should leave now. Your duel was splendid. I expects more from you in the future" Yuu said "Th-thank you..." he then turns to leave , but then the mysterious boy protested "Hold it!" but Reji swiftly grabs his arm, adorned with a similar bracelet to Yuya's. "Let go of me!" the mysterious boy demand, Reji then order Yuu "Hurry up and go!" Yuu then quickly flees, and the boy wrenches his arm free, telling Reji "if you're going to get in my way, then I'll take you out first!" But his companion said "No, leave that to me" shedding his own overcoat. "Stay out of this Barrett!" The boy said. But Barrett replies "The duty given to me by the Professor is to protect you from any sparksthat may fall upon you." Scowling, the boy begins to walk away, but stops short when Reji asks "This Professor you speak of is Leo Akaba, correct?" Neither foe answers. "If so, then you two are..." Reji guess. Barrett then strapping on a shield-like Duel Disk and activating its sword-shaped blade. Reji straps on his own Duel Disk and ordered "Seal off this area. Do not let anyone in here until I tell you otherwise." He activates his Duel Disk, and the boy sits on the side. Both Duelists yell, "DUEL!"

Barrett yelled "First strike takes the advantage! I'm going first! I active Continuous Spell: Beastborg Fusioner! Once per turn,I can Fusion Summon a Beastborg monster!" Reji said " As I expected..." Barrett continue "I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand! Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth. Beastborg Panther Predator!"(ATK:1600) In the control room, the technician said "We're detecting a summoning energy almost equivalent to yesterdays!" Barrett then said "I active Panther Predator's effect! Once per turn, I can deal damage equal to half of Panther's attack to my opponent! (RLP:3200) I set two cards and end my turn." The boy remarks "He's already steadly wearing down the opponent's life from the first turn, A by-the- books strategy..." Nakajima contacted Reji "President, there's no mistaking it. Your opponents are Duellist from the Fusion Dimension!" Reji replied "I know"

"My turn. Draw!" Reji declares as he draw a card. "I active the Continuous Spell: Dark Contract with the Swamp King! This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my own standby phase" Barrett was intrigued "Oh? Damaging yourself?" Reji continue "But in exchange for that, onces per turn, I am able to Fusion Summon a Fiend-type monster. The monsters I choose to fuse are D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus! Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis! (ATK: 2000) Battle! I attack Panther Predator with Flame King Genghis! Fire Stroke!" (BLP: 3600) "Barrett then said "But I activated this Continuous Trap before the battle began! Beastborg Medal of the Shield! This card gains a Medal Counter for every 100 points of battle damage I take! (MC: 4) And when Panther Predator is destroyed, I can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from my graveyard! I Special Summon Panther Warrior (ATK: 2000) and Dark Sentinel!"(ATK:1500) Reji mused "So you had already planned for its destruction...I end my turn."

Adjusting his glasses, Reji comments "Unafraid of the risks needed to be taken for victory...It seems you already have extensive amount of combat experience" Barrett remained silent as he remembers an incident in Heartland where he led three of his fellows into a Widespread Ruin trap an incident implied to have caused the loss of his left eye. He then recalls meeting the mysterious boy in the corridors of Duel Academy "I'm going to Standard even if you try to stop me!" The mysterious boy claimed. But Barrett replied "I will not stop you. I will go with you as well" The mysterious boy then said "You're the first guard who hasn't tried to stop me..." Back in present, Barrett thinks "I was already aware of the risks. If I am to return to the battlefield, then I must produce suitable results!" He then declares "My turn!" And draws. "Once again, I activate the Continuous Spell: Beastborg Fusioner's effect! I will Fusion Summon using Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel! Come forth once more! Panther Predator! (ATK:1600) Furthermore, I active the Continuous Trap: Beastborg Medal of the Shield's effect! By sending this card to my graveyard, I can increase the attack of one "Beastborg" monster I control by 100 per Medal Counter!" (Panther Predator ATK:2000) Nakajima was shocked "Its attack is tied with Genghis!" Barrett then shouted "I active the Continuous Trap: Beastborg Medal of the Blade. This card gains a Medal Counter for every 100 points of damage I deal to my opponent!" Reji observes "I see you have quite a liking for war medals" Barrett replies "I am a warrior. The amount of medals I possess is proof of my honor! Once again, I'll have you take half of this card's attack as damage with its effect! (DLP:2200) (MC:10) I active Continuous Trap: Beastborg Medal of the Blade's effect! By senting this card to my graveyard, I can increase the attack of one "Beastborg" monster on my field by 100 per Medal Counter!" (Panther Predator ATK:3000) "He already raised its attack to 3000?!" Nakajima said in horror. "Battle! I attack Flame King Genghis with Panther Predator! Industrial Savage!" Barrett yelled out (DLP:1200) " As I expected, he has an abundance of combat experience..." Reji thinks. "I set one card and end my turn! In your next Standby Phase, you're going to take 1000 points of damage to your Continuous Spell: Dark Contract with the Swamp King, correct?" Barrett comment. "That is correct" Reji confirmed

With only the slightest hesitation, Reji said "My turn! Draw! Due to my, Continuous Spell: Dark Contract with the Swamp King, I will take 1000 points of damage!" (RLP:200) Barrett declares "You have my respect. You deserve a medal of honour as well." But Reji retorted "I do not need such things. But, Warrior of the Fusion Dimension, this damage has sealed your fate!" Barret looked confused "What?"As Reji steps forward "I, using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9! Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that renders the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Two purple streaks appear from the Summoning portal as Reji calls, "Prideful knight D/D Proud Chevalier! (ATK:2000) Vessel of disaster ,D/D Pandora!(ATK 1700)" Barrett was shock "Pendulum Summon!?" Reji declared "There is still more! I overly D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora! Hero of legends, with your profound justice, pierces through all things! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 5! DDD Tell, the Marksmen Lord!" (ATK:2300) Barrett was shocked "Pendulum into Xyz?!" Reji then said "Tell, the Marksmen Lord's effect! If I have taken damage from a Dark Contract card this turn, I can use one Overly Unit...I can lower an opponent's monster's attack by 1000 and deal 1000 points of damage!" Barrett realizes "So this is why he took that damage?!" Reji yelled "Piercing Arrow! (Panther Predator ATK:2000) (BLP:2600) Of course, I will also be using the remaining Overly Unit! Piercing Arrow! (Panther Predator ATK:1000) (BLP:1600) I'm not finished yet! Continuous Spell: Dark Contract with the Swamp King's other effect! I can Fusion Summon a D/D monster by banishing materials from my graveyard!" "What?!" To Barrett's shock. "I banish D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora from my graveyard and fuse them! Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King d'Arc! (ATK:2800) Battle! I attack Panther Predator with Oracle King d'Arc!" Barrett shouted "I won't fall that easily! I activate the Trap Card: Beastborg Medal of Honor! It destroys a Beastborg Fusion monster and Special Summons its Fusion Material Monsters from the Graveyard! I destroy Panther Predator! Then, I Special Summon Panther Warrior (ATK:2000) and Dark Sentinel! (ATK:1500) Next, I activate the effect of the Trap Card: Beastborg Medal of Honor! Both players are dealt damage equal to the total ATK of the monsters Special Summon by its effect! With these 3500 points of damage, I'll take you out with me!" Reji adjusts his glasses and tells Barrett "I won't let you. I activate DDD Oracle King d'Arc's effect! I negate your effect damage and then gain LP equal to that amount! Life Elation! I gain 7000 LP" (DLP:7200) Barrett protests "Impossible!" Reji then order "Resume battle! Go D'Arc! Oracle Charge! (BLP:800) This will finish it! I attack Dark Sentinel with DDD Tell, the Marksmen Lord! Forbidden Break Shot!" The arrow vanishes before it strikes "It disappeared" Barrett said in surprise. The attack hits home, and it blasts Barrett across the ground (BLP:0000) the mysterious boy looks defiantly at Reji.

Mirroring his defiance, Yuya has 100 LP to Mikiyo's 1000, and only Performapal Violet Sorceress! (ATK:1500) on his field opposing Mikiyo's Wingweaver(ATK: 2750) Nico explains "We've had a truly heated match up until now, but Mikiyo has taken the lead!" Yuya said "My turn!" Yuya then thinks "The match hasn't been decided yet! Being able to enjoy situations like this is Entertainment Duelling!" He then yelled "Draw! I summonCrystal Rose! (ATK:500) I treat Crystal Rose as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" and the light surrounding Crystal Rose refracts into an image of Odd-Eyes. Yuzu looks around the stand as she sees everyone cheering Yuya's move, remembering Ruri's final words. "I use Violet Sorceress effect to fuse him with Crystal Rose treated as Odd-Eyes Pendulum to Fusion Summon Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" (ATK:2200) Yuzu muses "Give everyone smiles. This is duelling...What am I doing?" Yuya shouted "Battle! I attack Wingweaver with Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon! Now Odd Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's effect when this card battles this card battles a monster it gain that monster's attack points until the ended of my turn!" (Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's ATK: 4950) Mikiyo was blasted backwards (MLP:0000) Nico declares "And we finally have a winner! The winner is You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki! It truly was an amazing Duel!" The children yelled out "Yuya!" Shuzo yelled out "Burning! You're burning!" Yuya looks up at Yuzu, who laughs happily.

Back in the back area, the mysterious boy gets up and begins to walk off, Reji then said "Wait, Yuri" and Yuri turns back to look at him.

 **Okay everyone that was the chapter we introduction Yuri in. In the Next chapter is when both Reji and Yuri first meet. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**

/wiki/Level


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! In this chapter, we'll learn how Reji knows Yuri and the** **Battle Royal will begin.**

Bracing For Battle

Both Reji and Yuri stare at each other, "Yes, you're Yuri. You are not Yuya Sakaki." Reji mused. Yuri repeats in confusion "Yuya Sakaki?" Reji explains "A person of this world who looks much like you. But, let's leave aside explaining why you look alike for now. Before that..." Yuri then asked "And you are?" Reji answers "Leo Akaba's...son. Do you not remember? I've met you before. At the Fusion Dimension's Academia. You were the Duellist Leo Akaba had his eyes on most there. And now, you have appeared in our world. For what purpose? Did you improve your skills under Leo Akaba's guidance and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion?" Yuri angrily said "This has nothing to do with Leo Akaba! I came to the world of my own will! Not under anyone's orders. I remember you as well. Three years ago, you crossed dimension and came to our world. As I saw many of my comrades getting their chance on the front lines, I was left to live a suffocating life trapped in that strict castle. Even since you appeared three years ago!"

(Flashback, three years ago)

A large cylinder is seen glowing in a laboratory. A younger Reji steps out of it, feebly reaching out, and the glow fades. As he explores the hallways of Duel Academy, he hears shouting "There he is!" "Don't let him get away!" Reji then hid behind one of the column and see a young Yuri running down a hallway with three Academia professors in pursuit. Shadowing them, Reji hides on a stone walkway above where the professors had cornered Yuri. The Aide steps up, telling Yuri "It is the Professor's orders. Please come back, Yuri." Yuri snaps "I want to test my own abilities!" But the Aide replies "There is no way the Professor would allow you to do that." Yuri snaps again "I don't need his permission!" Then he activated his Duel Disk stating "I'm getting out of here of my own will! I won't show any mercy to anyone who gets in my way!" The Aide then said "You leave me no choice. Capture him." Then the professors deploy their Duel Disks. Yuri starts off "I summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes from my hand! (ATK: 1600) I set one card and end my turn! Now, bring it on!" The Aide orders the professors "Do it. They each shouted "I Summon Ancient Gear Soldier from my hand!" (ATK: 1300) One of the professors shouted "Go!" Reji ducks as a shockwave rocks the area "They have mass even thought there isn't an Action Field!?" Yuri's Moray Nepenthes lands unharmed, Yuri then snaps "It's ridiculous that you even call yourselves professors of Academia." Reji repeats "Academia?!" The Aide warns him "Don't get ahead of yourself. This isn't over!" but before they can continue Reji shouted "I summon D/D Cerberus! Battle!" Destroying one of the Ancient Gear Soldiers .Reji yells at Yuri "Up here!" as he holds out his hand. Yuri looks back as "Cerberus" bars the way of the professors, and leaps into the air to garb Reji's hand. They flee, "Cerberus" fading, and the Aide contacts someone on his Duel Disk.

Reji and Yuri arrive at the harbour. Reji was pulling Yuri's arm, Yuri then tells Reji "Let me go!" and pulled his arm out of Reji's grip. He then asked Reji "You're not from Academia, are you?! Where is your boat?!" Reji got confused "Boat?" Yuri pointed out "You must have ridden a boat here, right? I'm going to get out of here to grasp my fut."But then a voice interrupts him "Your future is here." The Professor, accompanied by four blue-uniformed guards wearing strange mask, walks into the area. Reji gasped "Father!"But Leo ignores him, addressing Yuri instead, telling him "I know your abilities more than anyone else" Yuri angrily asks "Then why do you keep me locked on this island!? Why do you not use my abilities!?" Leo replies "It is not that time now" Yuri asked "Then when!? When you destroy Xyz!? Or Synchro!?" Reji got confused" Xyz? Synchro? Destroy...?!" Yuri explains " A rumour has been going around that the advance into the Xyz Dimension is about to start. If you approves of my abilities, then...Now is the time to use them! Add me to the squad! To the vanguard squad!" But Leo states "I cannot" Yuri asked "Why!?" Leo answers "You have what you need to do." Reji angrily cuts in, asking "Wait a minute! Advance? Destroy? What are you talking about!? Where is this place?! What the heck is Academia?! You didn't say anything to me or mother and even abandoned the company! What are you even doing!? Father!" Leo asks "So you crossed dimensions just to find that out?" Reji was shocked "Dimension?! What?" Then five more guards step up and restrain Reji and Yuri. "What are you doing?!" Yuri struggling as two guard took him. Reji protests "Stop it!" But one of the guards covered his mouth. "Let go! Let me go!" Yuri yelled. Leo said Yuri "Yuri." Yuri yelled "Don't touch me!" Leo the told him "I will find you no matter where you run and definitely bring you back. Definitely! Take him away" Yuri curses "Let go! Let me go! Stop it! Set me free!" and struggles as the guards took him away. Leo explains to Reji "I'll have you return as well." Reji angrily asks "Explain! What the heck is this place!?" Leo explains "This is the Fusion Dimension. Academia is my front line base to accomplish my plans." Reji asked "What plan!?" Leo told him "You will find out eventually." He then order one of his guard "Bring out that." One of them said "Yes sir!"And placed a hexagonal band around Reji's wrist,"W-what are you doing!?" Reji asked. "It has been set, sir" The guard informed Leo. Reji asked "What the heck is this?!" Leo explains "It is a miniature verision of the device you use to crossed dimensions. The gate you went thought has been sealed. Once you return to your original dimension, that device will self-destrust. You will never be able to come back here. Stay put in that world!" Reji furiously yells "I'm not done talking to you! What did you mean by advance and destroy!?" Leo claims "It is to united all the worlds" Reji asked him "Unite the worlds? What does that mean?" Then the guards release him and the device activates as Reji yelled out "Father!"

(Flashback end)

In the present, Reji explains to Yuri "These last three years, I have been making preparations to crush Leo Akaba's ambitions. That why I have become the President of Leo Corporation in his place. I have worked towards finding and training Duellist with potential. All of it is to protect this city, this land we live in. Do you not wish to join me?" Yuri was surprised "Join?" Reji then states "Yes. To protect this place together from Leo Akaba and Academia..." But Yuri interrupts, telling him "Don't be ridiculous. I only came here because I heard there were remnants of the Xyz force here" He then remembers hearing Sora's tantrums in Academia about the Xyz scum. Yuri comments "They must be quite skilled if they could defeat an agent from Academia. If I can defeat him, I can make Leo Akaba acknowledge my abilities!" He then pulls out a card "But my first target was a complete disappointment. This one probably isn't the one I'm looking for." He then throws Hokuto's card to Reji, who catches it and informs him "For the record, the man you were targeting earlier, Yuu Sakuragi, was also not the one you want" Yuri angrily asks "Well then, where is he?! The Xyz Duellist who defeated Academia's agent!" Reji asked "Duellist from the Xyz Dimension? I don't know of one" Yuri decides "Then I'll search on my own" and turns to leave, but Reji warns him "If you cause a disturbance in this town...I will not over look it. Even if you did not come here on Leo Akaba's orders, if you refuse to join me, then I'll consider you an enemy." His statement finally rouses the injured Barrett saying "I won't let you!" He then activates the forced return function on his Duel Disk, explaining "With this, I have told Academia exactly where we are" His Duel Disk then warps him away, and Yuri nonchalantly comments "Forced return, huh?" Reji asked "Forced return?" Yuri explains to Reji "Eventually, pursuers from Academia will come to bring me back. Just like you saw three years ago." Reji then remembers his father's absolute vow to bring Yuri back when he ran. "When that happens, it will cause more than just a disturbance. But I won't let them catch me. Once I defeat those pursuers as well as the Xyz Duellist, then Leo Akaba will have no choice but to acknowledge my abilities!" Yuri said as he leaves. Reji takes out his Duel Disk, calling someone "It's me. Gather the top brass as quickly as possible."

At the You Show Duel School Yuzu, Yuya, Shuzo and the kids were watching the Duel News on the television, as the announcer explains "After intense battles over the past few days, in the Maiami Championship's Junior Youth Class, round two has finished and the Top 16 have been determined. Now then, let's get right into introducing those players!" Shuzo the said "Here it come!" The announcer begins introduce them "Our first player is You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki!" Shuzo then got excited "Here it is! Yuya is going to be the best Entertainment Duellist Just like Yusho!" Yuya got irritated and smack Shuzo with his fan. The announcer continues "And from the same You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hiiragi!" Yuzu got embarrassed as the announcer said "She defeated two fierce opponents: LDS's Shingo Sawatari in the first round and Ryozanpaku School's Isao Kachidoki in the second! She has qualified for Round Three in her first tournament!" At the mention of Isao, Yuzu went quiet, remembering Isao slapping her hand away. She the vowed "I'll never have a Duel like the one that I had with Isao again. I need to have a Duel that the players and the audience can enjoy like the one I had with Shingo"

Yuya puts his hand out, reminding Yuzu "We're rivals now that we've come this far" He then encourages her "As representative of You Show Duel School, let's aim for the top with our Entertainment Duelling!" Yuzu agreed "Yeah!" And took Yuya's hand. She then compliments Yuya "Your Duel in the Second Round was really good! I'll do my best to have a Duel like that again! The best Entertainment Duel!" They clasp hands, bringing Shuzo to tears as he declares "This is youth! Youth put into Duels! Aim for the top!" Futoshi complains "You're too loud, Principal!" Ayu then pointed out "They're still not done introducing all the players..." The Knight of Duels students have just been announced next was Roxy Stone, then the Fishing Duellist, Teppei, then Gongenzaka and finally Shun. Yuzu gasps "Shun!" when Shun was being announced. The announcer remarks "His shocking victory over You Duel School's Sora Shiunin is still very clearly in our minds. Shun also took his second match with a one-sided victory. I wonder what kind of Duel he'll show them in the third round?" Tatsuya horrified, protesting "What kind?! No matter how you look at it, he went too far!" Ayu said "I bet it's his fault that Sora is gone too!" Fudoshi the said "I'm so frustrated I've got the shivers!" Yuzu then mutters "Sora"

In the Fusion Dimension, Leo sits on his throne in front of his machine asking Sora "You said you wanted to go back to Standard again, correct?" Sora replied "Yes sir! There are Xyz remnants in Standard!" Leo replies "I will grant that wish" Sora politely said "Thank you very much!" Leo then explains "However, you will not be going alone this time. I will have you go with them" Then nine of the blue-uniformed students guards step up. "Obelisk Force!?" Sora said in confusion. Leo explains "Finding the Xyz Duellists is only a secondary objective. Your primary objective is him" A hologram of Yuri appears, Sora gasps "Yuya!" Leo corrected him "No, he is Yuri" Sora was confused "Yuri? But no matter how I look at him, he's Yuya...Why?" Leo states "You have no need to know that. Your objective is to capture Yuri and bring him back to this world. You are authorized to engage the local Duellists in combat to accomplish this. You must bring Yuri back"

Back in the Standard Dimension, Shuzo reassures them "It'll be fine, Sora will definitely come back. Definitely. I believe it!" Yuzu said "Dad..." Yuya said "Principal..." Shuzo suggests "I'm sure Sora would be happy if you work hard for first place! It'll motivate him to try harder and come back!" Fudoshi agrees "That's right! He only entered the Junior Youth Tournament because if Yuzu's and Yuya's going to enter, then I will too!" Tatsuya suggests "If you guys keep winning, he'll be so frustrated he'll have to show his face!" Ayu adds "You're still winning in the Junior section too, Tatsuya!" Shuzo declares "Now you've got it! Yuya, Yuzu and Tatsuya, do your best and frustrate Sora! And work your hardest to get first place!"

The announcer on the television declares "Tomorrow, we'll finally have our match to determine the Top 8. I hope all of our competitors will fight with no regrets tomorrow!" In the Leo Corporation, Himika snaps her fingers to switch the screen off, and she turns to Reji commenting "It seems like it's finally happening..."But Reji refuse as he stares out over the city in the evening "No. I won't let it. We will hold off the enemy's invasion in this town. Definitely"

The next day, in the LDS Center Court, the Top 16 stands behind Nico Smiley beside Shun. Yuzu then asked "Shun didn't come, did he?" Yuya wonders "Where did he go?" The three Knight of Duels students were looking around. Nico said "Everyone, thank you for waiting! Right now, a Battle Royal between these 16 Junior Youth competitors will take place!"Everyone gasps in shock "Ba-Battle Royal!?"

Up in Reji's office, Himika comments "A city-wide Battle Royal...You've really thought this out, Reji" Reji explains "If we broadcast that invaders from another dimension are going to arrive at any moment, the city could dissolve into panic. So Instead, we will release the top 16 of the Junior Youth class into the city and have them take out the enemy in the Battle Royal. The ones who will actually intercept the invaders will be these 8. These are the Top 8 of the Youth class. The plan is made even smoother by the fact that all of them are LDS" Himika then tells them "For the honour of LDS and to protect our world, we're counting on you" The Youth class responded "Yes ma'am!" Reji nod, and then turns to Shun, who was leaning against the wall, telling him "I'm sure you already know, but Shun your orders are to find fighter with potential among the 15 in the stadium who are suitable to join the Lancers to provide for any emergencies" Shun ask "So you don't want me to fight the enemy then? I can't promise that. If those eight get wiped out, I'll have no choice but to take part" Yuu said "You're just Junior Youth and running your mouth...!" Shun then leaves saying "Do your best to stay alive"

In the Center Court, Nico said "Now the, let's explain the rules! The match will begin promptly at noon! At that time, Action Cards will be spread out! And here is the important part! There are Pendulum Cards from Leo Corporation hidden in the city!" Yuzu was shocked "What?!" Nico continued "The competitors must find at least two of them and then Duel!" Yuya said "Everyone has to get Pendulum Cards?" Shuzo said "So that means everyone can Pendulum Summon?" Nico then explains "The matches will be held under the Ante Rule with Pendulum Cards included! The winner then takes the amount of Pendulum Cards bet by the loser and acquires them as their own! The time limit is twenty-four hours! Also, the city will be split into four areas based on the fields in the Field spell: Quartet of Quandry! Competitors are free to battle in any of these four areas!" Tatsuya said "The whole city will be an Action Field!" Ayu said "Four of them!" Fudoshi gets impressive "shivers!"

Nico then states "The starting time is almost upon us! All entrants please perpare your Duel Dusk!" Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka ready their Duel Disks, which enter Battle Royal mode. Nico orders "Gate open!" and a section of the stadium rises up. Yuri watches from the outside, thinking "The Xyz renments are in there..." Everyone prepares themselves and Shun moves through LDS as Nico declares "Now then, let's get this started!" Everyone yelled out "Duel!" and they dash out of the gates, Yuzu, Yuya, Roxy and the Fuma brothers leading the way as Yuzu laughs happily, while the Action Cards scatter in four bunches.

 **Okay everyone that chapter is finishes and the Battle Royal has begun!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is Rosestar48 here! Now we will begin the Battle Royal! So I hope you all will enjoy it.**

Battle Royale Begins

Yuzu and Yuya were running thought the city as well where the three Knight of Duels students, Roxy was looking around the river, Gongenzaka was looking around the docks as Nico said "Now, the Duellist must find two Pendulum Cards before they gain the right to Duel! They will then wager these cards in Duels, and final rankings will be based on how cards are in their possession!" Yuya was searching a hedge "Shun never showed up, did he?" Yuzu then said "No...He's one of the 16 competitors. He will definitely come" Yuya then suggested "Then let's spilt up and search!" He then ran off "Yuya!" Yuzu called out to him. Yuya stop and turned around "What?" Yuzu said "Be careful" Yuya said "Yeah, you too, Yuzu" He then ran off.

Nico announces "Now then, let's prepare the stage for our competitors! Action Field: On! Field Spell: Field spell: Quartet of Quandry, activate!" Then the city was transformed into four different area, Nico said the names of each one "Volcanoes!" Where Yuzu was presented. Next one Nico said "Iceberg!" Where both Yuya and Gongenzaka were. The third one, he then called out "Jungles!" Roxy was presented. And final, Nico called out the four and final area "Ancient ruins!" Where the three Knight of Duels were. "With all four areas set up, the preparations are complete! Just who will come out on top? Who will hold victory in their hands?" Nico said.

In the Volcano area, Yuzu found a card "All right!" Then a voice asked "Now you've gotten two, right?" She turns to see two Ryozanpaku's Duellist. One of them said "We of the Ryozanpuku Dojo will be your opponents!" Then other one said "We'll make sure to completely humiliate you!" Yuzu whisper "Ryozanpuku..." She then remembers her duel Isao. "A two on one Duel?" she said.

In the Center Court everyone was watching on the screen the scene from the Volcano area "Oh! Will the first Duel will be starting in the Volcano Area? Ryozanpuku's Makoto and Ken versus You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hiiragi!" Nico announces. "Yuzu!" Ayu said. "Her opponents are from the Ryozanpuku Dojo!" Tatsuya said. "This is the thrill of a Battle Royale!" Nico exclaimed.

Back at the Volcano area, Makoto said "In line with the ante rule, bet a Pendulum Card!" Then he out one card. "One per person!" Ken added as hold out his card. "Got it!" Yuzu agreed as she held her card. Then all three of them shouted "Duel!"

In the Leo Corporation's Control room, Reji had just arrived "President!" Nakajima said. "How is it going" Reji asked. "Yuzu Hiiragi's duel versus Ryozanpuku just started" Nakajima answers. "Entertainment and Martial Arts! Which style will win out?!" Nico asked.

Back at the Volcano area, Makoto and Ken intimidate Yuzu and she saw an illusion of them merging into Isao. Yuzu shake her head to get rid of that illusion "Even if my opponents are from Ryozanpuku, I will Duel my way!" She thought. "I summon Cadenza the Melodious Diva from my hand!" She said (ATK:500) "Bring it on!" Makoto said. "We'll drag you right into..." Ken started. "The darkness of defeat!" Makoto finish. "Darkness?" Yuzu said and remembers what Isao said to her during the duel. "You beat Isao to a complete pulp" Ken stated. "That was your true nature" Makoto stated. But Yuzu said "You're wrong! At that time...At that time, I didn't even know what I was doing! But I...I won't Duel like that again! I set one card and end my turn!"

Meanwhile at the Iceberg area, Gongenzaka punch a glacier and got a Pendulum Card "All right, now I've got two Pendulum Cards!" he said. Then he heard laughter "Who's there?!" He asked. Then a figure appeared and ran away from Gongenzaka but not before looking briefly back at him. "Hold it!" Gongenzaka yelled out and ran after the figure.

Back at the Volcano area, Makoto said "My turn! I, using the Scale 5 Pendulum Statue Purple Shield and the Scale 11 Purple Sword, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level 6 to 10! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Tsumuji the Earthwind Star (ATK:2200) Arashi the Skywind Star! (ATK:2300)" Nico then exclaimed "Woah! Right off the bat, Makoto pulls off a Pendulum Summon! Summoning two high-level monsters at once!" Makoto continued "I activate Purple Sword's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters on my field by 200! (Tsumuji the Earthwind Star ATK:2400, Arashi the Skywind Star ATK:2500) Battle! I attack Cadenza with Tsumuji!" Yuzu counters "I activate Cadenza's effect! By changing this monster to Defence Position, I can negate one attack!" (Cadenza DEF: 1600) Makoto then said "But I don't have just one monster!" Arashi then got ready to fire and Yuzu ran off to get an Action Card "With that Action card, I can..." Yuzu thought. But then Ken came up and bumped into her causing her almost lost her balance while Ken when towards the Action Card. Arashi then fired his arrow and destroyed Cadenza and Ken grabbed the Action Card. Yuzu regain her balance. "How awful!" Fudoshi exclaimed "What a bunch of cowards!" Ayu said "I hate to admit it, but they're totally in sync with each other!" Tatsuya said. "I activate the Action Spell: Flame Ball!" Ken said. The balls of fire blasted Yuzu (Yuzu's LP:3800) "Nice one, Ken!" Makoto said. "Leave it to me, Makoto!" Ken said. "These guys...Using their rough play as usual! But I can't lose to this!" Yuzu thought. "It's not over yet!" Makoto told her. "What?!" Yuzu exclaimed. "I activate the spell card: Polymerization from my hand!" Makoto yelled out.

"What's this?! A Main Phase 2 Fusion Summon to follow up the Pendulum Summon?!" Nico yelled out. Makoto said "I will fuse Tsumuj and Arashi! Blow, wind! Rage, storm! Surging God of Destruction, reign over this land! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 10! Fujin the Great Storm Star! (ATK:3000) I activate Fuji's monster effect! At the end of each turn, it inflicts 500 damage to you for Warrior-Type monster on the field!" Yuzu said in shock "What?!" Makoto said "I end my turn!" (Yuzu'S LP:3300) "It's their turn again next! This time I need to get an Action Card!" Yuzu thought as she looks around for one. "I'm counting on you, Makoto!" Ken said. "Leave it to me, Ken!" Makoto replied. He then slides down the hill "You won't get away!" He shouted. "Again?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Back at the Iceberg Area, Yuya shivers "Just looking at this makes me cold..." Then he heard someone yelling "Man, it's hot!" He turns to see a dark-skin boy wearing a red and orange vest with a black t-shirt, mall yellow and orange hat and green scarf walking towards him "I'm so hot from running around! It's as hot as my country!" He exclaimed. He then saw Yuya and ran to him "You are Yuya Sakaki!" He said. "Huh?" Yuya said confused. "I am Halil from LDS's School in Anatolia! I am exchange student from their Fusion Course! Nice to meet you!" Halil introduce himself. "Nice to meet you!" Yuya said. "You are the one who beat Masumi! I want to Duel you" Halil said. "Umm...okay, but I don't have my second Pendulum Card yet" Yuya told him. "I got three when I was running around! If I give you one, we both have two and we can Duel!" Halil said as he held out a card. "Thank you! You're very kind!" Yuya said as he took the card. "But I won't lose in a Duel!" Halil said. "I wonder about that! I'm not just a reguler Duelist! I'm an Entertainment Duelist!" Yuya said. Halil then grab Yuya's hands "I will learn from this!" Yuya said "Ah... yes..." Nico announces "Now then, a new development in the Iceberg Area!" Both Yuzu and Halil said "I will bet these Pendulum Cards!" Nico then yelled out "You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki and LDS's exchange student, Halil's, Duel is starting!" Both of them yelled "Duel!" Shuzo yelled out "Burn on, Yuya! Hot-blooded!" Fudoshi said "Oh man, double the Duel...double the shivers!" Tatsya said "But Yuzu is..." as he watch Yuzu being chased by Makoto.

In the Volcano area, "My turn! Here comes my Pendulum!" Ken declared. Yuzu was shocked "What?!" Ken continued "I, using the Scale 5 Pendulum Statue Purple Shield and the Scale 11 Purple Sword, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level 6 to 10! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Todoroki the Earthbolt Star! (ATK:2100) Senko the Skybolt Star! (ATK: 2400)" Nico shouted "Ken has also pulled off a Pendulum Summon! And a Duel seems to be starting over here as well!"

In the Iceberg Area, Halil started "My turn! I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp! (ATK:1800) I set two cards and end my turn!" Yuya then declair "My turn! Draw!" He looked at the card he drew "It's here! With this I can..." Yuya thought. "I, using the Scale 3 White Butterfly and the Scale 9 White Flower, set the Pendulum Scale!" Halil shouted "What?! Pendulum Summon?!" Yuya then said "Are you ready?" But before he could to anything Halil yelled out "Continuous Trap: Absorbing Lamp activate! It negates the activation of one of my opponent's Spell Cards and adds it to my hand!" Yuya was surpised "Huh?!" Halil the said "Give me White Flower!" Yuya then sadly said "Oh man.." He then tossed White Flower to Halil. "Activated Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards! Studying this has paid off!" Halil said. "I summon Performapal Frolic Horse from my hand! (ATK:2300) This card cannot attack the turn it was Normal or Special Summon. I end my turn!" Yuya said.

Meanwhile Gongenzaka catches up to the mysterious figure "This place is so pleasent, it reminds me of my homeland. It makes me feel that I won't lose to anyone here!" the figure said "And every New Year, I train in the snowy mountains!" Gongezaka said. The figure turn around to revel to be a girl wearing a long blue fur line coat and a fur hat "I am Olga from LDS's Nordic School.I am exchange student from their Synchro Course!" She introuduce herself. "Looks like another Duel is started in the Iceberg Area!" Nico exclaimed. "Oh, and how is the Duel already underway in the same Area going?" He wonder.

Back in Yuya's Duel, "My turn! Draw!" Halil said. He then looked at the card "A Pendulum Card!" He said excitedly. "Don't tell me what you drew!" Yuya told him. "I'm so happy I couldn't helping but say it! This is exciting time has finally came! Here I go! I, using the Scale 1 Red Fiend and the Scale 9 White Flower, set the Pendulum Scale!" He said, but he put Red Fiend in the wrong place. "What?" He said confused and tried again "Come on!" He exasperates. "Huh? Why?" Halil wonders. He took the card off his Duel Disk "Entertainment Duelling is difficult... But I want to bring it to my country too..." He signed "Huh?" Yuya said. He then sighed "Put it near the edge..." There was a short pause "What?"Halil asked. "I'm telling you to put the Pendulum Cards in the Pendulum Zones on the edges!" Yuya told Halil. "Near the edge..." Halil said as he looked at his Duel Disk. He then put the Pendulum Cards on the edge of his Duel Disk and then the word Pendulum appeared "I have learned from this!" Halil said. "Now I've returned the favour from getting your card" Yuya said. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level 2 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth Red Lamp! (ATK:900) Purple Lamp! (ATK:1600) Whoopee! I did a Pendulum Summon! It's Entertainment! Red Lamp's effect! When this card is Special Summon, I can inflict 600 points of damage to my oppoment! (Yuya's LP: 3400) Yes! I'm learning from this!" Halil said excited. "Good for you..." Yuya nervouly said. "Furthmore, Purple Lamp's effect activates! When this card is Special Summon, I can add the Spell Card: Polymerization from my Deck to my Hand! I will activate Polymerization!" Halil said. "Fusion?!" Yuya said in shock. " I fuse La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and Red Lamp! Genie called from the darkness! Embrace your sweltering soul and be reborn! Fusion Summon! Please, come out! Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp! (ATK:2400)" Halil chanted. "Woah! We've got another successful Pendulum Fusion over here too!" Nico exclaimed.

"Fire Jinn's Effect! When this card is Special Summon, I can inflict 600 points of damage to my oppoment! (Yuya's LP: 2800) And additionally, with Red Fiend's Pendulum Effect, I can increase the ATK of FIRE monsters I control by 300! (Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp ATK:2700)" Haili said. "Oh no!" Yuya said as he ran. "Battle! Fire Jinn, attack Performapal Frolic Horse! (Yuya's LP: 2400) Then, I attack directly with Purple Lamp!" Halil said (Yuya's LP: 800) Yuya then slide across the ice, he then saw a Action card. He said "An Action Card!" he then grabbed it "Got It!" He smiled. but he slides away out of control on the ice field "Oh God! Please wait! Yuya!" Halil exclaimed.

Back in the Volcano Area, Yuzu was running from Makoto "Where's an Action Card?" She thought. "I activate Purple Sword's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters on my field by 200! (Todoroki ATK: 2300 Senko ATK:2600) Battle! Direct attack on Yuzu Hiiragi with Todoroki!" Ken yelled out (Yuzu's LP:1000) The blast kocked her down. She saw a Action Card by her, But as soon as reach it Makoto stepped on her arm "What happen to your Duelling?" Makoto taunts her and take the Action Card. "Take this! Action Spell: Flame Ball! Here's 200 point of damage!" he said (Yuzu's LP:800) "And now, a direct attack with Senko!" Ken said. I activate the Continuous Trap: Melody Back Up! I can negates a direct attack from an opponent's monster, then Special Summon a Melodious from my deck with 800 or less attack points and its effects negated! Come Cadence!" Yuzu yelled out (DEF: 1800) "Then I'll use Quick-Play Spell Card: Frontline Fusion! I fuse Senko and Todoroki Ken said. "A Fusion during Battle?!" Yuzu exlaimed. "Flash across the heavens! Echo through the earth! Lightning God of Destruction, reign over this land! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Raijin the Breakbolt Star! (ATK:3000) This card deals piercing damage when it attacks Defense Poition!" Ken said. "And monsters Summoned during the Battle Phase can still attack!" Makoto added. "That's 1200 piercing damage!" Tasyuya exclamied. "Yuzu only has 800 LP left!" Fudoshi said. "At this rate, it's all over!" Ayu said. Yuzu ran off to look for a Action Card. "Battle! I attack Cadence with Raijin!" Ken yelled out. "I activate Continuous Trap: Melody Back Up's other effect! By senting this card to the Graveyard, I halve the Battle Damage I take when two monsters battle!" Yuzu yelled. (Yuzu's LP: 200)

Back in the Iceberg Area, Gongenzaka and Olga were in the middle of their duel. Gongenzaka had one monster on his field while Olga has two on her field "I end my turn" Gongenzaka said (Gongenzaka's LP: 2400) (Olga's LP: 2600) "My turn!" Olga stated when a scream caught her attention and Yuya crashed into her. "Ouch!" Yuya said painful "Yuya!" Gongenzaka said in surprised. "Gongenzaka!" Yuya said in surprise as well. "Hey! What's with you?!" Olga angrily asked. Yuya looked down and saw he was sitting on her. "If you don't get off me now, I won't forgive you!" Olge told Yuya. "S-Sorry!" Yuya said as he got up. Then his Duel Disk said "Battle Royale Mode, Joining, Tag Duel" Yuya said "Huh?" Gongenzaka asked "A Tag Duel?" Halil then come and asked "Excuse me! What does this mean?" as he points to his Duel Disk. "It looks like the two Duels in the Iceberg Area have overlapped!" Nico said. Then the screen change to Olge and Halil vs Yuya Sakaki and Noboruo Gongenzaka. "Here it is! A Tag Duel with Yuya, Gongenzaka Team verse Halil ,Olge Team has been confirmed!" Nico announce. "A Tag with Yuya and Gongenzaka?!" Tatsuya said. "What a shivering development!" Fudoshi said.

Meanwhile in the Ruin Area, Shun found a card when a voice said "We've finally found you! Shun Korosaki! We shall avenge Charle's disgrace! Become rust upon our swords!" Then two of the Knights of Duels came from the pillars behind Shun and one come from in front of him. Shun got up "I see, Knights of Duels. So you want revenge for what happened to one of your members?"

Meanwhile in the Jungle Area, The Fuma Brothers, Tsukikage and Hikage were running above the Jungle while Yuri was walking through it, he stop a looked behind him.

Back in the Volcano Area, Yuzu was laying down due to the attack she received. "There's nothing else she can do. With this, it's over" Makoto said. "Now we shall drop you into the depths of darkness!" Ken said, Yuzu got up saying "I won't lose! I can't lose!" She then started running. "Your struggling is pointless! At the end of this turn, you'll take a total of 1000 damage from Fujin's effect!" Makoto said."I end my turn!" Ken said and Fujin got ready to strike Yuzu down when a monster appeared out if nowhere and protected her. "Don't hog all the action!" a voice said. All three of then turn to Yuzu's saviour, who was a boy with bright curly red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He was wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple bow tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shortened hang on the right side, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. "Let me join in!" he said. "Beep! Penetly for intrusion, 2000 LP!" The young boy's Duel Disk said. "What?!" he said in shock. Then he was shocked "Oh no!" and slides down the mountain. "The man who has just appeared is LDS's exchange student from Broadway, Dennis Macfield! But he has just taken a 2000 LP penetly for intrusion" Nico introduction Dennis to everyone in the audiences. "What is that about?" Fudoshi wonders. "That didn't happen with Yuya..." Tastuya mention. "Ahem! Ahem!" Nico getting everyone attention. "Now then, I shall explain. First off, in Yuya's case, he was already taken part in a Duel against Halil. But in this case, Dennis was not duelling with anyone before joining, so he was then penalize" He explained.

Dennis got up "Ouch... Sheesh...This is one of those late starts, isn't it? Well, I better collect myself!" Yuzu then asked "Wait, why did the effect damage go away?" Dennis answers "Oh that! When I joined this Duel, I sent Performage Damage Juggler to the Graveyard and activated its effect. When a monster would deal effect damage, its effect is permanently negated. So from now own, Fujin's end-of- turn damage effect can't activate!" Yuzu asked "So you save me?!" Dennis said "No need to thank me!" Makoto angrily said "Quit interfering!" Dennis sighs "How rude! And I had so much more fun in planned too!"

Nico said "Now then, with Dennis' intrusion, a Tag Duel has started in the Volcano Area! And in the Iceberg Area, Olga's turn has just begun!" Olga stated "I'll take both of you down myself! My turn, draw! I tune Level 4 Glacial Beast Blizzard Wolf with my Level 3 Glacial Beast Polar Penguin! Let your guard down and you're dead! It's piercing horn is just the tip of the iceberg! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal! (ATK: 2700) All right! I attack Yuya directly with Iceberg Narwhal!" Yuya responded "Action Spell:Blinding Blizzard! It ends the Battle Phase!" But Olga said "I activate Iceberg Narwhal's effect! I can negate and destroy any Spell or Trap cards activated while this card is attacking!" Blinding Blizzard was destroyed and Iceberg Narwhal continued towards Yuya. "I activateSuperheavy Samurai Blowtorch's effect! When an opponent's monster attacks, I can change the attack target to this monster!" Gongenzaka said. "What!?" Ogle said in shock. "Once per turn, Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch cannot be destroyed in battle!" Gongenzaka explained. "But you won't escape the damage!" Ogle said. (GLP:200) "Gongenzaka!" Yuya yelled out as he ran towards him. "I'm fine! Don't make a fuss!" Gongenzaka told Yuya. "Why did you take the hit for me?!" Yuya asked. "This is a Team Battle. Don't worry about it!" Gongenzaka answers. "Gongenzaka..."Yuya said. "Gongenzaka protects Yuya with some amazing heroics!" Nico said." That was manly of you, Gongenzaka!" Ayu said. "Yeah! Nicely done, Gongenzaka!" Shuzo said. "But who is that LDS guy who saved Yuzu?" Tastuya wonders.

"All right, let's finish this magnificently! My turn, draw!" Dennis said. But he was ignored "Yuzu Hiiragi! Our next turn will be your last, prepare yourself!" Makoto yelled out. "Do it magnificently!" Dennie said. "Yuzu Hiiragi's remaining LP is 200!" Makoto said. "It'll be over with one Flame Ball!" Ken said. The both he and Makoto jumped over Yuzu and Dennis. "This is bad!" Yuzu said. "Wow! Wonderful!" Dennis said. Both of them ran after Makoto and Ken "Hey, you're Yuzu Hiiragi, right? I'm Dennis Macfield! I'm an exchange student from Broadway! "Dennis said. Yuzu then saw Makoto jumping from stone to stone over the lava. "Your first round match was wonderful! I got so excited watching that!" Dennis said. "Um, sorry, but I'm Duelling right now!" Yuzu tell Dennis. "All right!" Makoto said as he grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell: Flame Ball! It deals 200 damage to an opponent!" He said as he activated the Action Spell. "There's one!" Yuzu said as she grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell-!" Yuzu started, But Dennis then interrupts "Performage Flame Eater! When an effect would deal damage, I can negate that effect and Special Summon this card!" (ATK: 1200) "What?!" Makoto said in shock. "All right, this time" Ken said as he found a Action Card. "Oh, also, your second round match! I didn't quite approve of that one" Dennis said. "Action Spell Flame Ball! It deals 200 damage to an opponent" Ken said. "Action spe-" Yuzu said, but was once again interrupted "Once again, I Special Summon this card! Performage Flame Eater! (ATK: 1200) Jeez, you're annoying! Quite bothering me when I'm trying to talk to Yuzu! But now that I say that...huh? Looks like there are two monsters with the same Level!" Dennis said. Yuzu gasped at that. Dennis continues "Which means I can do that! I construct the Overly Network with my two Level four Flame Eaters! Show Must Go On. Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician! (ATK:2500) All right! Yee-haw!" Yuzu was shocked as Dennis was riding his monster like Yusho did. "Hup! Now feast your eyes!" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician twirled around and as it made contact with the lava sparkles of light appeared.

Back at the Center Court, Nico exclaimed "What a gorgeous Summon!" Shuzo shouted out "That kid's as flashy as Yusho!" Yoko said "If Yuya saw this, he would surprise!"

Back in the Volcano Area "As long as Trapeze Magician is face-up, all effect damage lower than its ATK is negated. It means you guys won't be able to rely on Action Spell: Flame Ball anymore! Now then, I've done all I need to. I end my turn." Dennis said. "Huh? Just like that?" Yuzu asked. "You're more suited for the finale!" Dennis answers. "Dennis..." Yuzu said

Meanwhile in the Jungle Area, Yuri was watch the duel in the Volcano Area, he then turn and walked away as the screen change to the Ruin Area. "Now then, let's change the screen to the Ruin Area! It's Shun Kurosaki's match against the three from Knights of Duels! How will Shun fend off of all three of them on his own?!" Nico said.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room "Have you determined Yuri's whereabouts yet?" Reji asked. "No, I haven't been informed of it yet" Nakajima replied. "He is definitely somewhere in the city watching this..." Reji said.

Meanwhile in the Ruin Area, Shun was duelling the three Knights of Duels. He had Raidraptor - Rise Falcon on his field while the three Knights of Duels had nothing on their side. "Battle! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all! Ravaging Rebellion!" Shun shouted (Carl's LP:0000, Ashley's LP: 0000, Bram's LP:0000) "These are not fit to be Lancers" Shun said and he walked away.

In the Iceberg Area, "My turn, draw! I summon Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves! (ATK: 100) And by sending a Superheavy Samurai monster from my hand to my Graveyard, I Special Summon the Level 2 Tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter! (ATK:300) Let's go! I tune my Level 1 Blowtorch with Level 3 Gigagloves and Level 2 Trumpeter! Raise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield of raging ice and storm! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji! (DEF: 2500) When Shutendoji is Synchro Summoned, and I have only Monster cards in my Graveyard, it destroys all Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls!" Gongenzaka said. Olge face-down was destroyed as well as Halil' face-down card and Absorbing Lamp "Oh no!" Halil exclaimed and his Pendulum Scale was destroyed. "When Continuous Trap: Absorbing Lamp is destroyed, the card taken by its effect returns to its owner's hand. Oh well..." Halil explained as he tossed White Flower back to Yuya. "All Right! I got my Pendulum Card back!" Yuya said as he caught it. Halil said "And Red Fiend's Pendulum Effect ends, so Fire Jinn's ATK returns to normal" (Fire Jinn's ATK:2400) Gongenzaka explained "Shutendoji can attack while in Defense Position! Battle! I attack Fire Jinn! (Halil's LP:3900) All right!" Yuya said "Well done as always, Gongenzaka! You turned the tables in one move!" Halil said "Oh, did he now? When Fire Jinn is destroyed by battle, I can Release another Lamp monster to destroy the monster it battled with. Then my opponent is dealt 600 damage!" Gongenzaka shocked "What?!" Haili continue "I Release Purple Lamp and activate Fire Jinn's effect!" Gongenzaka said "This is bad!" (Gongenzaka's LP:0000) Yuya yelled out "Gongenzaka!"

Yuya runs towards Gongenzaka shouting "Gongenzaka!" Olge said "I activate Iceberg Narwhal's effect! Once per turn, when an effect deals damage, I can deal the same amount of damage to my opponent!" (Yuya's LP: 200) The children gasped "Yuya!" Ayu yelled. Gongenzaka sat up "Yuya!" Yuya turn around "Gongenzaka!" Painfully Gongenzaka said "I've passed the baton to you! Use my Pendulum card...The rest is up to you!" Yuya said "Gongenzaka...I got it!" Halil said "What beautiful friendship! I will learn from this! But Yuya only has 200 LP left. It will be over when my turn comes!" Yuya said "Not yet! I'll have you witness my show! My turn, draw! With my already Scale 3 White Butterfly and the Scale 9 White Flower, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 4 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my Monster! Performapal Violet Sorceress! (ATK:1500) And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (ATK:2500) If I use Violet Sorceress as Material for a Fusion Summon, I can perform the Summon without a Fusion Spell Card! I fuse Violet Sorceress and Odd-Eyes to Fusion Summon Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon! (ATK:2200) I attack Iceberg Narwhal with Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon! And when Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon battles he gains that monster's attack points!"(Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's ATK:4900) Olga said "But I'll still have some LP after that!" Yuya then said "Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Performer Rising! With this I can raise the attack points of one monster on my field by 500 until the end of this turn!"(Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's ATK:5400) Olge was shocked "Wh-what!?" Yuya yelled "Now, the stage is ready! Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon shows them a magnificent performance! Nature Flame!" (Olge's LP: 0000) Halil said "What a beautiful Duel! I will learn from this!" Yuya said "Now, you're next!" Halil said "But Yuya, you don't have any more monsters that can attack. This is the end!" Yuya said "No, I still can! I activate the Quick-Play Spell: De-Fusion! I return a Fusion Monster to my Extra Deck and Special Summon the Fusion Materials used for it! I Special Summon Performapal Violet Sorceress! (ATK:1500) And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (ATK:2500) from my Graveyard! Battle! I attack directly with Violet Sorceress!" Halil cried "Oh my God!" (Halil's LP:2400) Yuya continue "And finally, a direct attack with Odd-Eyes!" Halil yelled "I will learn from this!" (Halil's LP:0000) Yuya smiled at his victory.

"Yuya Sakaki has won with some beautiful Entertainment Duelling! The 4 wagered Pendulum Cards are given to the team of Yuya and Gongenzaka!" Nico said. "They did it!" The kids and Yoko yelled out. Shuzo cried "Burning! Hot-Blooded!"

Meanwhile in the Volcano Area, "You're up next! Show me your Entertainment Duel!" Dennis said. Yuzu got up "Dennis...Yeah! My turn, draw! I, using the Scale 1 Red Fiend and the Scale 7 Red Fairy, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 2 to 6! Pendulum Summon! Come out my Monster! Cadence the Melodious Diva! (ATK:800) Eliza the Melodious Diva! (ATK:1500) and Ruana the Melodious Diva! (ATK:1700) Now I Activate Eliza's effect! When she is successfully summon, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Fairy-type monster from my Deck! Come on out Sheila the Melodious Diva! (ATK:1400) And now for her effect! When she is Special Summon via a Monster's effect, I can add a Level 4 Melodious monster from my deck to my hand! Next I summon Opera the Melodious Diva! (ATK:2300) Next I activate Ruana's effect! By dicarded a Spell card from my hand I can add a new one from my Deck!" Then all of a sudden Yuzu felt a buring sensation. "Yuzu...Yuzu. Yuzu! Yuzu!" a voice called out to her. She turned to the voice was coming from. "It's fine. Just relax! Yuzu" Dennis said. "Dennis..." Yuzu said. "You're afraid it'll turn out like when you fought Isao,right? But it'll be fine! Trapeze Magician and I are here with you!" Yuzu then remember what Ruri asked her and smiled "Thank you, Dennis!" Dennis said "You got it! You're welcome!" Yuzu yelled out "All right,let's go! I active the spell card Melody tuning! With this when I have a level four Melodious monsters on my field I can decress those monsters level! I change all my Monsters level to 1! Now I overly my five Melodious monsters to build the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" (ATK 0000)

"So you've finally stepped into darkness!" Makoto said. "The fact that you Summoned that monster from pitch-black darkness is proof!" Ken said. "That's wrong. The show has just begun!" Yuzu said. "It's showtime! Everybody enjoy! Let's have fun together! And I'll start us off! I activate Trapeze Magician's effect! By using one Overly Unit I can target a monster and let it attack twice this turn! I target Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!"Dennis said. "Now Assembly Nightingale's ability! For each overly unit she gains 200 attack points! (Assembly Nightingale AKT: 1000) Also she can attack diretly and she can attack the same number of time as her Overlay Units and thanks to Dennis's Trapeze Magician she can now attack seven times!" Yuzu explaied. "Yeah!" Dennis yelled. "Nice,Dennis! Battle! Assembly Nightingale attack both of them directly!" Yuzu yelled out (Makoto's LP:0000, Ken's LP:0000) Yuzu smiled happily at the out come of the duel. "Yuzu! You did it, Yuzu! You really can do it!" Dennis celebrates. "Yeah! I pulled off my greatest Entertainment Duel!"Yuzu said. "It's a shame there isn't an audience here with us though..." Dennis said.

Back in the Center Court, the audience cheered for the Duel they just witness. "Amazing! A comeback from the precipice of defeat! This is Entertainment Duelling!" Nico said. "They did it!" The kids cheered. "Yuzu and Dennis won!" Ayu said. "Yuzu and Dennis really pulled it off just like Yuya did, right Shuzo!" Yoko said. "Yeah, they did" Shuzo smiled.

In the Jungle Area, Roxy was walking around when she notice a card on the ground."A card in a place like this..." She wonders, then all of a sudden the card was being pulled by a unknow force. "What is this?! The card is moving on its own!" She said. "I caught one!" a voice yelled out. Roxy looks up and saw a boy dress a a fisherman holding a fishing rod in the tree. "You're..."Roxy said. Then the boy jumped down from the tree and walked to her "This is some awful hospitaily" Roxy said. "It's not mean at all, you're the one who fell for it!" the fisher boy said. He then looked at Roxy "Aren't you... that famous Rock Duelist?" the boy asked. "Nice to meet you, I'm Roxy Stone" Roxy introduce herself. "Hey, I've got something I need your hel with..."The boy asked with a smrik.

In the Iceburg Area, "Gongenzaka here" Yuya said as he held out the two Pendulum card that he won. "You're the one who won. I can't accept that" Gongenzaka said. "But it is a Tag Battle..." Yuya said. "Then I'll just take the one that I bet. There's still much left to do. Let's both do our best" Gongenzaka said. "Yeah! Let's!" Yuya said.

Back in the Volcano Area "Thank you, Dennis!" Yuzu said. "It was no problem at all. I alway wanted to team up with some one from Yusho Sakaki's Duel School" Dennis said. "Wait, you know Yuya's dad?!Yusho Sakaki?!" Yuzu said in shock. "Of course! He's a Duelist I admire!" Dennis said. "Having a Tag Duel with you felt like I was dueling alongside him!" Yuzu said. "Me too, it was fun! Let''s both make sure to make it through this!" Dennis said. "Yeah! It's a promise!" Yuzu said,

 **O.C Cards:**

 **Cadenza the Melodious Diva** **(Pendulum /** **Effect monster, level 4** **akt 500 def 1600,** **type Fairy** **attribute** **light, Scale,5)**

 **Pendulum: You can draw a many cards from your deck as how many Melodious monster you have on the field.**

 **Effect:When a moster attack this card you can switch it to defence mode and negate the attack.**

 **Performapal Frolic Horse (** **Effect monster, level 4** **akt 2300 def 2000,** **type Beast** **attribute** **light)**

 **Effect: It can't attack the turn it was normal or special summon. When it is use for a fusion summon that fusion monster gains 600 ATK.**

 **Performer Rising (Quick Spell)**

 **You can choose one monster on your field and it gains 500 ATK.**

 **Eliza the Melodious Diva** **(** **Effect monster, level 4** **akt 1600 def 1600,** **type Fairy** **attribute** **light)**

 **Effect: When this card is succefuly summon you can Special summon a Light Fairy monster from your deck.**

 **Ruana the Melodious Diva** **(** **Effect monster, level 4** **akt 1700 def 1200,** **type Fairy** **attribute** **light)**

 **Effect: You can discard one spell card from your hand and add a new one from your deck.**

 **Sheila the Melodious Diva** **(** **Effect monster, level 4** **akt 1400 def 1500,** **type Fairy** **attribute** **light)**

 **Effect: When this card is Special summon you can add one level four Melodious Diva from your deck to your hand.**

 **Okay everyone that was the start of the Battle royale.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now is everyone ready for the next chapter?**

Danger Zone.

"We have ourselves a Battle Royale, taking place in four action fields activated throughout Maiami City! In the Volcano Area, we have Yuzu Hiiragi! With the support of LDS's Dennis, she took down the ferocious team of Makoto and Ken from Ryouzanpaku! In the Iceberg Area, Yuya Sakaki takes a win with aid from Noboru Gongenzaka of the Gongenzaka Dojo! He showed us a splendid victory against the LDS exchange students Halil and Olga. And in the Ancient Area, Shun from LDS! Shun defected the three Duelist from our international guest school, Knight of Duels. There are truly fierce battles in every area! And we have interview from the audience!" Nico said. "That's right! Now then, a word with audience members from the player's school! Let's start with You Show Duel School's Principal, Shuzo Hiiragi. Your daughter, Yuzu, and Yuya Sakaki have just shared a victory. A great start, wouldn't you say?" The reporter asked. "Hi, yes, thank you! I hope they keep wi-"Shuzo started saying, but got interrupted when Tatsuya appeared "Ah, the camera-Go for it Yuya!"He yelled out. "You too, Yuzu!" Ayu yelled."Give them shivers with Entertainment Dueling!"Fudoshi cheered. "Mrs. Sakaki, do you have anything to add?" the reporter asked. "I'm proud of my son and that he is doing his farther proud." Yoko answers.

In the Jungle Area, "Friendship is important! I have learned that beautiful friendship is the key to victory!" Halil said. "Even so, that doesn't mean you need to team up with me!" Olga said. Then Halil notices some cards "Two Pendulum Cards in a place like this! As a sign of our friendship, let's split these one each, Olga...!" he said. But as soon as he reaches for them they flew away from him. "Wow! What is going on? Those cards are moving as if they were alive!" Halil exclaimed. Then he and Olga chased after them. "Here they are!" Halil said as he saw the Cards lying in front of them. As soon as he grabbed them when a move a little and two thin wires appears on the Cards "All right!" A voice yelled out. Both of them looked to see who yelled out and it was the fisher boy with his rod out pulled on the Cards. "I caught something! We got ourselves a couple! Go for it, Roxy! " He yelled. "Thank you for waiting! To our guest from overseas, I would like to offer my hospitably to you. Please, Duel with me" Roxy said.

(Flashback)

Early on, "So then if I team up with you, Teppei, I'll be able to do provide a lot of hospitably Duels" Roxy said.

(Flashback ending)

"Get them Roxy, I'm counting on you partner!" Teppei yelled out.

Back in the Center Court, "This Teppei Tairyoubata guy really doesn't do anything, huh?" Fudoshi said. "He's planning on not Duelling and leaving it to Roxy?" Ayu wonders. "What the heck is he thinking?" Tatsuya said.

Back in the Jungle Area, "Are you fine by yourself?" Halil asked. "I don't mind if you both take me on at once" Roxy said. "Then...Let's go!" Olga said as she activated her Duel Disk. All three of the shouted "Duel!"

"In the Jungle Area, a 1-on-2 Duel between Roxy Stone versus Ogle and Halil is starting! What's this?! Yuzu Hiiragi had an intense Duel in the Volcano Area before, but look who has just appeared now!" Nico said as the screen shows Yuya entering the Volcano Area.

In the Volcano Area, Yuya, who had just enter "Not here..." he said. "If you're looking for Yuzu, she already went off to another area" A voice told him. Yuya looked up and saw Dennis standing there. "Hey!" Dennis greets Yuya. "You're...?" Yuya asked. "I'm Dennis, An LDS Exchange Student and Yuzu's friend " Dennis introduction himself."Friend?" Yuya asked. Dennis then jumps behind Yuya. "Everyone who Duels can becomes friends!" Dennis said, "You Dueled with Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "We beat Ryouzanpaku in such an amazing combination that you wouldn't think it was our first time meeting! I want to Duel you and become your friend as well, Yuya Sakaki." Dennis said. "You know about me?" Yuya wonders. "You're the son of the famous Entertainment Duellist, Yusho Sakaki, right? I'm also aspiring to be an Entertainment Duellist just like your dad was!" Dennis said.

In the Center Court "Wow, their someone who still follower Yusho way of duelling" Shuzo crys out. "After becoming friends with Yuzu, he's.."Tatsuya said. "He's going to Duel Yuya!" Ayu said. "This is going to be one shiver Entertainment Duel!" Fudoshi said. "Two Duellist who believe in Yusho, Duelling against each other"Yoko said. "It's going to be one interesting Duel"Shuzo said.

Back in the Volcano Area "Sure, let's Duel! As another aspiring Entertainment Duellist, I'm interested...in seeing how you duel!" Yuya agreed. Both of them walk to the bridge and stood opposite each other. "Since we both have one win, why don't we each bet two Pendulum Cards?" Yuya suggested. "Good idea! You are an entertainer! This way will definitely be more exciting!" Dennis said. Both of the yelled out "DUEL!"

"Well then, I'll let you go first" Dennis offers. "No, I want to see what you've got. I'll let you go first!" Yuya said. "What an honor! All right, my turn! When neither of us controls no monster, I can Special Summon this card! I Special Summon Performage Stilts Launcher! (ATK:2200) I set one card and then I set the Scale 10 Pendulum card,Yellow Scarab, in the Pendulum Zone!" Dennis said. "He's only setting one of them?" Yuya wonders. "I activate Yellow Scarab's Pendulum Effect! It increases all Spellcaster-type monster's ATK by 300." Dennis continues. (Performage Stilts Launcher's ATK:2500) "I see...It was for that effect" Yuya observing. "You need two Pendulum Cards to perform a Pendulum Summon, but...It's also possible to activate just one! I end my turn here!" Dennis said. "But since he only used one, he must not have another Pendulum Card in his hand! If so then..." Yuya thought.

"My turn, draw! I, using the Scale 3 White Butterfly and the Scale 9 White Flower, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my Monster! Performapal Violet Sorceress! (ATK:1500) and Odd-Eyes Witch! (ATK:1000) ) If I use Violet Sorceress as Material for a Fusion Summon, I can perform the Summon without a Fusion Spell Card! I fuse Violet Sorceress and Odd-Eyes Witch to Fusion Summon Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" Yuya said. (ATK:2200)

In the Center Court "Yuya Sakaki has pulled off a Pendulum Fusion! It's beautiful no matter how many times you see it!" Nico said.

Back in the Volcano Area, "Fantastic! You're amazing! As expected of You Show Duel School!" Dennis said. "Save your praises for after my attack is over!" Yuya said. "Ah, how rude of me!" Dennis apologizes. "I activate Odd-Eyes Witch's Fusion Material effect! I decrease Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's ATK by 700 and deal 500 damage to my opponent!" Yuya said (Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's ATK: 1500) "My God!" Dennis said. (Dennis' LP: 3500) "Battle. I attack Stilts Launcher with Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon! When Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon attacks a monster he gains that monster's ATK! (Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's ATK:4000) "Wow! That's quite an extraordinary monster you have their..." Dennis said. (Dennis's LP:1500) He then notice a Action Card on the rail "Since I'm feeling a bit upset now, I'm going to activate Action Magic: Flame Ball!" Dennis said. "That's nothing!" Yuya said. "But...Right now, I'm going to turn Flame Ball into a rainbow burst! One! Two! Three!" Dennis said. (Yuya's LP:2000) "Are you alright? Sorry for scaring you like that! By banishing Stilts Launcher from the Graveyard, I made Flame Ball's damage equal to the greatest damage I've taken from you" Dennis said.

In the Center Court "Yuya has been caught in Dennis's strategy! Both players are going back anf forth with some extreme Entertainment!" Nico said. "Good luck you two! Give us all a great Duel!" Yoko cheers. "What now?! It seems there is movement over in the Ancient Ruin area!" Nico said as the screen shows Yuzu entering the area.

In the Ancient Area, Yuzu has just walk in the area and started to look around. "Shun! There are tons of things I need to asked you! About Sora...About Academia!"Yuzu shouted."I've been waiting for you as well. What did you do with Ruri?" Shun asked angerly.

In the Center Court, "Ruri...?" Ayu wonders who Shun was talking about. "Who's that?" Fudoshi also wonder.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room, Reji and Nakajima were watching the conversation with Yuzu and Shun. "I also know that Ruri fought with Sora Shiunin. And I know you interfered in it as well!" Shun said.

In the Ancient Area, "Then immedialy after that, Ruri disappeared. What happened there?! What did you do to Ruri?!" Shun questions Yuzu. "I...!" Yuzu tried to say. "You had to have done something! There's no mistaking it! If you didn't, then why do you have Ruri' card!? Why do you have Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!?" Shun asked. "That...! I don't know what happened either, but..Ruri entrusted it to me! To make people smile with Duelling!" Yuzu said. "This card can attack directly with its monster effect!" A voice yelled out. Yuzu and Shun turned to see one of the Knights of Duel standing with a monster on hid field. ! "I attack directly with Slash the Assault Knight!" he said. Slash the Assault Knight attacks and Yuzu and Shun dodge the attack. "Slash the Assault Knight can negate battle damage!" A second Knight said. His Slash the Assault Knight blocked the attack. Yuzu and Shun were surrounded by the Knights of Duels. "Knights of Duels!" Yuzu said. "These guys never learn..." Shun said. "I end my turn. For some reason, I hear some pebbles babbling... " The first on said. "Then we should just kick those interfering pebbles aside!" The second one said.

"My turn! I attack directly with Slash the Assault Knight!" The second Knight said. His Slash the Assault Knight attack and once again Yuzu and Shun dodge the attack. "Slash the Assault Knight can negate battle damage!" the third knight said and his Slash the Assault Knight blocked the attack. "They're acting like they're Dueling just to harass me!" Shun said. "That's just-!" Yuzu said. "I end my turn. We can keep this up until those pebbles are grounded to bits" Then second knight said. "If you don't like it, then you can just join us and pay the 2000 LP interference penalty!" The third knight said.

"My Turn! I attack directly with Slash the Assault Knight!" The third knight said. This time Yuzu and Shun were hit by the attack. Shun hit on of the pillers and Yuzu was flowed in to the air and slided on top of another piller, she grab the edge of the piller.

In the Center Court "Those guys! And they dare call themselves Duellist! "Taysuya said.

In the Ancient Area, "We're only just dueling..." The second knight said. "We aren't doing anything against the rules" The third knight said. Yuzu pulled herself up "Shun.." She said. Then she saw three masked men running towars them. "What the..Who are those guys?" Yuzu wonders.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room, That's!" Nakajima said. "Cut the Ancient Ruin Area feed!" Reji ordered.

In the Center Court the four area were being showed when the video from Ancient Ruin Area stopped showing. Why did it turn off all of a shudden...?" Ayu wonders. "Umm..its seems like we're having some connetion issue with the video feed. L-let's just get back to the heated battle going on in the Volcano Area!" Nico said.

In the Volcano Area "I activated Continuous Spell: Slow Performace from my hand! Now we can't attack the turn we Normal Summon a monster. I end my turn!" Yuya said. "I see... Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon gains the attack points of the attacking monster. And even if we could summon another monster we can't attack. But, it woulndn't be much of a show-up if you didn't make it this difficult!" Dennis said.

"My turn, draw! From here on it's my showtime! With the Scale 2 Blue Whale and my already Set Scale 10 Yellow Scarab, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9! Pendulum Summon! Come! Level 4! Performage Damage Juggler! (ATK:1500) And Level 4, Performage Flame Eater! (ATK:1200) I overly the Level 4 Damage Juggler and Flame Eater! Show Must Go On. Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis said (ATK:2500) "An XYZ Summon!" Yuya said in surpise. Near by Yuri was watching the duel "That's the one Reji Akaba mention...Yuya Sakaki" He said.

In the Ancient Area, the three masked men were still running towards Shun and the Knights of Duel. "Who are those guys? That's!" Yuzu said. The three masked men arrived where Shun and the Knights of Duel were, then another person appeared. "You're...!" Shun said. The person was Sora Shiunin, "I've been waiting for this. For when I could finally settle the score with you! Shun Kurosaki!" Sora said. "Sora! You're okay!" Yuzu yelled out, But Sora ignored Yuzu. "You guys hold the knights off. Make sure they don't get in my way" Sora orders the masked men. "Hey! Stop it, Sora! Sora!" Yuzu yelled out. Yuzu then climbed down from the piller."What's with that tone?" The first knight said. "And who the heck are you anyways!?" The second knight asked. "Obelisk Force" The one with the red stone mask told them. Then three masked men actived their Duel Disk "Battle Royal Mode, Joining" a robotic voice annoces.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room, Reji and Nakajima were watching what was going on in the Ancient Area.

In the Volcano Area, "Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon with Trapeze Magican! Next I actavte the Quick Spell: Performer's Gift! This card allows me to give one monster on the field and give it 1500 ATK! I choose Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" Dennis said (Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon ATK:3000) "Huh? But why?! Now Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon has more ATK than Trapeze Magican!" Yuya said in confusion. Dennies smiled "You got a gift from me,now I get a gift from you!" Dennis said. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked. "This is where I perform the super illusion of the century! One! Two! Three!" Dennis said, as soon as he said three a box appeared. "Huh?" Yuzu wonders. Then Trapeze Magican grabbed Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon and both of them went into the box, the lid shut itself and the box release a light and explosed. "Huh?" Yuya said as he saw a circle of light beside him. Then Trapeze Magican appeared next to Yuya, while Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon was on Dennis's field "Wh-what is this What'going one" Yuya asked in confusion. "Looks like I surprised you again! I activated the Trap Card: Trick Box. With this, Trapeze Magican is not destroyed, and switches control with its effect negated in exchange for Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" Dennis explained. "No way!" Yuya said. "Battle! I attack Trapeze Magican with Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon! And thank to his effect, he gain the ATK of the its battling!" Dennis said. (Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon ATK:5500) Yuya then was blasted into the air. (Yuya's LP:0000) Yuya the started to fall into the lava "It's too soon for you to be resting in peace!" Dennis said. He then jumped and grab Yuya. "Dennis! But then, you're going to...!" Yuya said. "It's fine! When the monster swapped by Trick Box is destroyed, it is Special Summon back to the original controller's field!" Dennis reasures him. Then Trapeze Magican reappeared and grab Dennis and Yuya just before they hit the lava. "Welcome back! Trapeze Magican"Dennis greeted gis monster.

In the Center Court, "Dennis has overwhelmed Yuya with a brilliant Entertainment Dueling!" Nico said. "That was one intesnse duel" Shuzo said. "And that Yuya is safe" Yoka added.

In the Volcano Area, Yuya and Dennis were back on the bridge facing each other "It's hard to admit it but, it's my loss" Yuya said as he held out two Pendulum Cards."And now, with this, we're friends. Let both make it through the tournament and Duel again!" Dennis said as he accepted the Pendulum Cards. "You won't be making it out of this!" A voice yelled out. Both Yuya and Dennis turned to the side and saw Yuri standing there. "Because you will be defeated by me, right here!" Yuri yelled out. Both Yuya amd Dennis were shocked when they saw Yuri. "Huh-what? Twins? Who is that?" Dennis said confused. "He looks just like me...It can't be...Yuto?" Yuya thinks.

In the Center Court, the feed for the Volcano Area suddenly cuts off. "Uh...Umm...Deepest apologies,we're in the midst of recovering the feed!" Nico said.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room, Reji and Nakajima were watching what was going on in the Volcano area "I've shut down the feed for the Volcano Area as well" Nakajima said. "It's finally your turn. You are the most qualified Lancers candidates. Show me all you've got." Reji told the LDS's Youth Division.

In the Ancient Area, Shun and Sora were walking up the stairs to a temple "Sora!" Yuzu called out. She then jump from one piller to the next. "Wait! Stop fighting!" She yelled out. The Knights of Duel has lost the duel against the Obelisk Force. "The Duelist of Standard really don't stand a chance" The Red-stone mask Obelisk Force comment. He then held up his Duel Disk, Yuzu watch this when all of a sudden she saw images of people running,turning purple and dissovled, Building on fire and kind of robots walking. Then a image of a card went past Yuzu's eyes. A card land on the ground to reveal an image of the first knight of the Knights of Duel. The other two Knights were shocked "This is against the rules!" The third Knight said in fear. "This is completely by the rules" One of the Obelisk Force said. "The deafeated should be erased" the second Obelisk Force said. Two of the Obelisk Force walk towards the Knights. Stop it...Stop it"Yuzu pleaded. Then a purple light came out of the two Obelisk Force'd Duel Disk, "Stop it!" Yuzu yelled out as card with images of the two knight appeared.

 **oc cards:**

 **Odd-Eyes Witch (** **Effect monster, level 4** **akt 1000 def 1500,** **type Spellcaster** **attribute** **dark,)**

 **When this card was use in a fusion summon that fusion monster loses 700 ATK and you can deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **Slow Performace (Continuous Spell)**

 **Either player can't attack the turn they normal summon a monster.**

 **Performer's Gift! (Quick Spell)**

 **You can give one monster on the field 1500 ATK until the end phase of the turn.**

 **Well here was the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rosestar48 here! In this chapter we'll see Yuzu's first XYZ-Pendulum Monster and Yuya talks to Yuri.**

The Diva's rage

"Umm, it seems we won't be able to connect with the Volcano and Ancient Ruins Areas for a bit longer...Well, since we still have the video feed, here's the Jungle Area!" Nico said. The Duel between Roxy vs. Halil and Olga in the Jungle appeared on the screen. "What the heck is with that!?" One person in the audience complains. "Are you even trying!?"Another person in the audience complains. "What's going on here?!" Yoko said. "Let us watch the other duels!" Shuzo yelled out. Everyone in the audience started to complain. Meanwhile at Nagisa's she was watching the Championship, but she turn off the T.V "If I can't watch my friend's Duel on TV then I'll just go to the Duels myself!" She said.

In the Jungle Area, Roxy was facing Halil and Olga in a duel; all three of them had 4000 LP. Halil had his ace monster, Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp (ATK: 2400), out. Olga had her ace monster, Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal (ATK: 2700), out. Roxy had Alpha the Magnet Warrior (ATK:1400), Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK:1700), Gamma The Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1500), Fossil Tusker (ATK: 1800) and Goggle Golem (ATK: 1500) on her field. "Now that I've got my rock collection out, let's us have a great duel shall we?" Roxy said. "Looking good Roxy! I hear you chip them off until they crumble!" Teppei cheers. Then Gongenzaka appeared in front of him "Hey, get out of the way! I can't see if you stand in front of me!" Teppei complained. "How about you Duel me instead of just sitting around watching? I, the man, Gongenzaka, betting one card by the rules...Challenge you to a Duel!" Gongenzaka said. "I refuse" Teppei said. "What did you say?!" Gongenzaka said. "If you want to fight me, you'll have to bring as least five Pendulum Cards!" Teppai explaineds. "Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka yelled out.

In the Center Court "Even though Gongenzaka is challageing him to a Duel..." Ayu said. "He won't even give him a fair fight?!" Tatsuya said. "That's so underhanded it's giving me shivers!" Fudoshi said. "But what happen to Yuya...And Yuzu too!" Shuzo wonders.

In the Volcano Area, both Yuya and Dennis were shocked by Yuri's resemblance to Yuya and Dennis looks between the two in confusion "Look-alikes...Twins?" He said confused. "You're...Yuto? Right?" Yuya asked. But Yuri ignores him "Face me! I know that you're a remnant of the XYZ forces!" he told Dennis. Both Yuya and Dennis were shocked, "Xyz remnant?!" Yuya said. "No, I'm not that..."Dennis denies. "Don't play dumb! If you won't start, I will!" Yuri said as he activated his Duel Disk. "H-hold on! We're currently in the middle of our Junior Youth Championship right now! What are you-" Yuya said. "It's fine, Yuya. He's clearly misunderstanding something, but...Adapting to situations like this is part of Entertainment Duelling too! Right?" Dennis said. "Ummm...Are you even listening?" Yuya asked. "Huh? Now then, shall we start? Just stand back, Yuya! But make sure to watch closely. It's more fun when there's an audience!" Dennis said as he his Duel Disk. "DUEL!" Both Yuri and Dennis yelled out.

"My turn! I activated the Spell card: Polymerization from my hand!" Yuri started. "Polymerization?!" Yuya said. "I fuse Predaplant Flytrap and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes! Beautiful flowers that tempt insects with your enchanting fragrance, become one now, and let the hell locked within your petals give birth to a new menace! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The starving dragon bearing venomous fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! (ATK: 2800)" Yuri chanted. "Just as I thought..."Dennis think.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room,"We have a high-level Fusion Summon reading in the Volcano Area! It's many times greater than the reading we caught in the Iceberg Area!" A technician said.

In the Volcano Area, "Yuto is Shun's best friend...If he was from the Xyz Dimension, he shouldn't be using Fusion! Then just who is he...?" Yuya wonders. "I set one card and end my turn. Now, bring it on!" Yuri said.

In the Ancient Ruins Area, the Obelisk Force with a red jewel in his mask activates a function on his Duel Disk. Carl scream as purple light envelops him, and his form explodes into dust. The red-jewelled Obelisk Force removes a card from his Duel Disk and flaps it in the air before tossing it at the feet ofAshley and Bram. The two Knights of the Duel recoil in terror and Yuzu, standing on top of a nearby pillar, is left in a speechless state of shock and images ran thought her head. Recoiling, Bram protests "This is against the rules!" The Obelisk Force replies "This is completely by the rules. The defected should be erased" Yuzu weakly begs "Stop it...Stop it" but they do not heed her words as Ashley and Bram cry out in horror , and visions of the people of the Xyz Dimension flash across her memory as she continues to yell "Stop it...Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Eventually after the cards of Ashley and Bram cross her vision, she finally snaps, arching back and screaming in pain as her eyes begin to glow and her hair begins to stand on end.

Now then, let's get back to our mission" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force said as they started to leave. "Wait" Yuzu ordered them as she walks up to them, her body emitting a dark aura. She snarls"I...will not forgive you!"

In the nearby temple, Shun and Sora face off. "This time, I definitely won't lose!"Sora declares. "DUEL!" Both Duellists declares. "I'll start! I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand! (ATK: 1800) I activate Edge Imp Tomahawk's effect! I can send one "Edge Imp" monster from my hand to the Graveyard to deal 800 damage to my opponent" Sora said. Tomahawk" blasts four glowing axes at Shun, who jumps back to dodge them, though the shockwave pushes him to the edge of the area. (Shun's LP: 3200) "I set one card and end my turn" Sora finishes.

"My turn. I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand. (ATK: 1300) If I control a Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius! (ATK: 500) I construct the Overly Network with Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius! Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grab the glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors-Force Strix! (ATK: 100)" Shun said. "Again with the low ATK Xyz monsters..." Sora thought. "Once per turn, by using one Overly Unit, this card can add one Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Vanishing Lanius to my hand" Shun said. "He's getting the cards he needs from his Deck into his hand?" Sora wonders. "Next, I activate Fuzzy Lanius's effect from the Graveyard! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Fuzzy Lanius to my hand! Now, by the monster effect of Vanishing Lanius I summon first, I Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand! (ATK: 1300) With Vanishing Lanius on my field, I Special Summon Fuzzy Lanius. (ATK: 500) Force Strix's ATK increases by 500 for every other Winged Beast-Type monster I control " Shun said.(Force Strix's ATK: 1100) "You powered it up, but that's it? You better not be taking me lightly!" Sora said. "I'm always serious when I Duel. Even if it's against a worthless opponent!" Shun said.

In the Volcano Area, "Now, hurry up and fight me!" Yuri tells Dennis. Dennis smiled "Well then, it's the showtime you've been waiting for! My turn, draw! I summon Performage Flame Eater from my hand! (ATK: 1200) And then...if there are at least two monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Performage Hat Tricker!" (ATK:1100) He blanches as he realizes what he's just done. "Two monsters of the same Level..." Yuri said. "He's going to Xyz summon, isn't he?" Yuya said. "If I Xyz Summon here, he'll just get the wrong idea..." Dennis thought. "Excuse me for a moment...Bath time! One,Two,Three! I activate the Continuous Spell: Bubble Barrier. With this, all "Performage" monsters with less than 1500 ATK can negate one of my opponent's attacks per turn. I end my turn here" Dennis said. "Why?" Yuya wonders. "Why won't you use Xyz?!" Yuri angrily asked. "Cause...I'm not an Xyz remnant or whatever!" Dennis replies.

"You're still going to play dumb?! My turn! I activate the Spell card PredaForce! By discarding one Level 4 or below Predaplant from my hand, I can choose one monster on my field and that monster can attack as the level of the monster I discarded this turn! I discard Predaplant Spinodionaeafrom my hand to allow Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to attack four!" Yuri said. "And here it comes..."Dennis muses. "Battle! I attack Flame Eater with Starving Venom!" Yuri said. "By Bubble Barrier's effect, I can negate an attack once per turn!" Dennis reminds Yuri. " Once again, attack Flame Eater! (Dennis's LP:2400) Next attack Hat Tricker!" Yuri said. "By Bubble Barrier's effect, the attack is negated!" Dennis said. "But I'm going to attack Hat Tricker again!" Yuri reminds him. Starving Venom blasted an energy stream that destroys "Hat Tricker" and blasts Dennis off his feet, while also causing Yuya to shield himself from the backlash (Dennis's LP:700) "I end my turn here" Yuri said. "You're ruthless, aren't you?" Dennis comments. "What the...? This amazing power...! Could it be he's from the Fusion Dimension?" Yuya said.

In the Ancient Ruins Area,"I will never forgive them. The Fusion Dimension! Academia!" Yuzu snarls. "Who are you?!" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force asked. The darkness surrounding Yuzu fades as she steps forwards "You all...Why did you come to this world!?" She asked. "You don't need to know that" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force relpy. "I won't let you do as you please! Duel me!" Yuzu said. She activate her Duel Disk, an image of Ruri flickering over her body, and the Obelisk Force laugh "You want to know your place that badly?"The green-jewelled Obelisk Force asked. "Then we'll let you know" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force said. They activate their Duel Disks. All four Duelists yell, "DUEL!"

"My turn! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! (ATK:1000) I end my turn! Hurry up and finish this" Red-jewelled Obelisk said. "Yeah, in an instant! My turn! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK:1000) and attack directly!" Green jewelled Obelisk said. Yuzu gasps in surprise and flees, diving for an Action card. "So those are Action Cards? But it's pointless, you can't activate Spells or Trap cards when "Hunting Hound" attacks!" Green jewelled Obelisk said. Hunting Hound" leaps onto a pillar behind Yuzu and strikes, knocking her forwards (Yuzu's LP: 3000) "I end my turn" Green jewelled Obelisk said. "My turn! I also summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK:1000) and attack directly!"yellow-jewelled Obelisk said. Yuzu falls forwards (Yuzu's LP: 2000) "I end my turn and you're already cornered. Poor fool..."Yellow-jewelled Obelisk mocks her. "You've got the same fate as these guys!"Red-jewelled Obelisk tells Yuzu as he holds up the cards containing the three Knights of the Duel Disks students. The sight of the three cards sends Yuzu into further rage, and she growls as she gets to her feet, remembering the sight of the sealing of the Knights of the Duel Disks, and of the people of the Xyz Dimension. An image of Ruri appears in hair clip, and then her pendant appears, swinging back and forth as Yuzu and Ruri are shown walking, mirroring the other's movements. Their forms combine in a blinding light.

"My turn! I, using the Scale 3 Dissonat the Melodious Angel and Scale 9 Symphonia the Melodious Angel set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 4 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster! Cynthia the Melodious Diva! (ATK:1800) Caroline the Melodious Diva! (ATK:800) Chima The Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1700)" Yuzu said with a rage. "This is...Pendulum Summon?" Green-Jewelled Obelisk wonders. "Next I activate the Spell Card:Melody tuning! With this when I have a level four Melodious monsters on my field I can decress those monsters level! I change all my Monsters level to 1! Now I Overly my three Melodious monsters to build the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! (ATK:0000)" Yuzu continues. "Pendulum to Xyz...?!"yellow-jewelled Obelisk said. "The attack point of Assembly Nightingale is equal to as many Overly Units she has by 200! (Assembly Nightingale's ATK:600) And when she attack, she can attacK you guy directly! Battle! I attack all three of you! (Red's LP:3400, Green's LP:3400, Yellow's LP:3400) I end my turn" Yuzu said. "Wh-who the heck is this girl?!" Green-Jewelled Obelisk asked.

In the temple, Shun had three"Force Strix", on his field. (x3 Force Strix's ATK: 1100) "He's got three of the same Xyz monsters...How long is he going to keep going?!" Sora observes. "You've gotten over the shock, and now you're annoyed? How about you pick up an Action Card?" Shun said. "Nah. I don't need anything like that" Sora replies and he licks a lollipop."When I control an Xyz monster, I can Special Summon Raidraptor - Singing Lanius" Shun said. He Special Summons two copies of "Singing Lanius" from his hand (DEF:1800 x2) "The ATK of all three Force Strix is increased! (x3 Force Strix's ATK: 2100) All the preparations are complete. Battle!" Shun said. All three "Force Strix" lunge for Sora.

In the Volcano Area "I've never had a more boring Duel! Hurry up and finish! I want to go search for the other!" Yuri yelled out. "You really are a scary one...Then I guess I can get serious, for a bit. My turn, draw!" Dennis said. but he's drawn "Polymerization", and immediately goes white as Yuya watchwatches inquisitively. "This is!" Dennis thought. "I lose.." Dennis admitting as he hangs his head. "I set one face-down defense monster, set one card and end my turn" He said sadly. "A desperately Set monster and backrow...You...Are you underestimting me!?" Yuri angrily asks Dennis. "No. that's not it!"Dennis protests. "No excuses! My turn! I summon Predaplant Bybis! (ATK:800) Once per turn, this card can return a Spell or Trap card to its owner's hand! I choose Bubble Barrier! Next I activate the effects of my Predaforce in my Graveyard! By removing it from the Graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck! Battle! I attack your face-down defense monster with Starving Venom!" Yuri shouted. Starving Venom attack Dennis's Set monster, which turns out to be Performage Trick Clown (DEF:1200) "Trap card activate! Preadfear! By removing one Predaplant monster from my graveyard, I can change the battle positions of all monsters that you control!" Yuri said. "What?!" Dennis gasps in shock as "Trick Clown" is strung up helplessly in the air "Then, their ATK and DEF are halved until the end of the Battle Phase! Next I activate the Quick-Spell: Preada Graft! By sacrifice a Predaplant monster on my field my Starving Venom can attack again! Battle! I attack Trick Clown with Starving Venom!" Yuri said. But Dennis smiles "No...Here,I present a Miracle Illusion!" He said as he prepared to snap his fingers. But before he can announce his move, he sees blurred shadows leaping in the background, distracting him long enough for the attack to hit, destroying "Trick Clown" and blasting him off his feet. (Dennis's LP:0000)

Starving Venom dissolves "A worthless opponent" Yuri dismissed Dennis. Deactivating his Duel Disk, he walks towards Yuya and Dennis, and as he does, the same shadows that Dennis saw leap to the ground behind her. Six of the Obelisk Force advance towards Yuri and Yuya, who is utterly confused by the events. In the Leo Corporation's Control room "Another squad has appeared in the Volcano Area!" Nakajima reported. Sent the Youth Team there!" Reji orders. Before the Obelisk Force could cross the bridge, a smoke bomb flies towards them, engulfing the area. Hikage and Tsukikage leaps out of the smoke, carrying Yuri and Yuya respectively, and the Obelisk Force cough as the smoke clears, revealing the Senior Team, led by Yuu Sakuragi "We won't let you go any further!" He told the Obelisk Force.

Nagisa looks around by a "KEEP OUT" barrier "No one is around...I guess the whole city is sealed off during the Battle Royale" She mused. "Now where are my friends fighting...?" She wonders. Back at the Ancient Ruins area, Yuzu smiles nastily. "What is with this girl?" yellow-jewelled Obelisk asked. "Hurry upand finish it!" green-jewelled Obelisk said. "My turn! Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can deal 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!" !" red-jewelled Obelisk shouted. "Hunting Hound" blasts its "Hound Flame" attack from its mouth, knocking Yuzu down (Yuzu's LP: 1400). But any celebrations are cut short when Yuzu sits up unharmed "I end my turn!" red-jewelled Obelisk said in fear. "My turn! I use Hound Flame too!" green-jewelled Obelisk shouted. ( Yuzu's LP: 800) Once again, Yuzu sits up and brushes her skirt off without any reaction. "I end my turn!" green-jewelled Obelisk said in fear. Meanwhile, Nagisa runs through the area, she ran into Gongenzaka "Where's everyone else?" She asked him. They turn and gasp to see Yuzu with Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale behind her facing off against the Obelisk Force. "Yuzu?!" Both of them utter. Yuzu doesn't respond, instead she leans forward with a nightmarish grin.

In the Jungle Area, Roxy has only 800 LP and Grand Rock King ( ATK:300) and Grand Rock Queen (ATK:300) on her field while Halil has 1800LP and Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp (ATK:2400) on his field and Olga has 2400 LP and Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal on her field (ATK:2700) "When monsters are Special Summon to my opponent's field, I can activate the effects of Rock King and Queen! Rock Quake!" Rocky yelled out and Rock King and Queen flew up a gaint bouders came raining down on Fire Jinn and Iceberg Narwhal.

In the Center Court "Roxy was pushed into a corner, but has turned the tables! Can Olga and HaIil's monsters handle this rocky experinces?!" Nico narrates. Unfortunately for him, the crowd are still displeased by the lack of the other areas "Show us the Duels from the other Area!" A man shouted out. "You've only been showing us the jungle!" Another man yelled out. "Yeah! Come on! Show us the other Duels" A women yelled out. "Yeah, that right!" Another women yelled out. "We can't allow that!" Yoko said. Tatsuya, Ayu and Fudoshi smiled at her. "Yoko,you!" Shuzo said. "If this keeps going, we'll miss the Entertainment Dueling from Yuya and Yuzu!" Yoko said. "Yeah, I want to know what's going on with Yuya and Yuzu!" Fudoshi said. "If it's come to this, let's go see in person!" Tatsuya suggested. "Yeah!" Ayu agreed. Yoko and Shuzo notice them leaving."Hey! Wait, you guys!" Shuzo tells them. "You better go after them, I'll stay here just incase they fix the problem" Yoko said. "Alright" Shuzo said and ran after the children.

Tatsuya, Ayu and Fudoshi ran through the halls, followed by Shuzo until a staff member stops them "Non-participants are forbidden from entering the Battle Royal! Please return to your seats" He told them. "No way!" Tatsuya said. "Why?!" Fuoshi asked. "Then we can't even go back to our homes?!" Ayu wonders. "Even givin the situation, isn't that just weird?" Shuzo said. "My utmost apologies" a voice said. All o the turned and saw Himika and Reira standing in the hallway. "But we do this because we are thinking of our safety" Himika said. "Director Akaba!" Shuzo said. "This is the first time that Leo Corporation has used the Real Solid Vision System outside of a stadium. We wouldn't want any accidents happening" She explained. "I see...So you don't allow people into the Action Fields in order to avoid any accidents?" Shuzo said. "Yes, thank you for being so understanding. Oh, you're one of the finalists for the Junior Class Championship,Tatsuya Yamashiro, aren't you?" Himika said. "Yes, ma'am!" Tatsuya said. "The other semi-final match to decide your opponent is about to start in another stadium right now. The winner will, of course, be Reira. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's finals! The Top 8 matches for not only the Junior Class, but also the Youth Class, are all on schedule. It is a shame we can't show them here, but...Soon, all the feed will return, and the tournament will continueas if nothing had happened at all Yes, everything will go as we planned" She said and leaves with Reira. "Everything goes as they plan..." Shunzo said.

At the Ancient Ruins, "My turn! I activate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect too! I deal 600 damage to my opponent!" yellow-jewelled Obelisk said knocking Yuzu onto her back (Yuzu's LP:200) "Yuzu!"Nagisa yells and tries to help her "Wait!" Gongenzaka held her back. " But at this rate, Yuzu will get...!" Nagisa protests. "Is that really Yuzu?" Gongenzaka wonders. Yuzu meanwhile got back on her feet and roars in anger emitting a dark aura. Nakajima and Reji were watching from the Leo Corporation's Control room "Just what is...?!" Nakajima wonders. "What the hell is with this girl!?" red-jewelled Obelisk asked in terror. "Hurry up and elimintate her!" Yellow-jewelled Obelisk said. Yuzu's eyes widen at the statement "My turn!" She declares. She draws while shrouded in darkness, and the shadows burst apart to reveal that she's drawn Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva. Her eyes flick from the card to her Pendulum Zones. Now with my current Pendulum Scale, Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK:2600) She said. Mozarta appears from the Summoning portal and hymms. "Yuzu has two Artistes monsters on this field!"Gongenzaka said. "I activate Dissonat the Melodious Angel's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale a Level of 1!" Yuzu said. (Assembly Nightingale: Rank 1-Level 1) "What?!" Gongenzaka said in shock. "Giving an Xyz monster a Level?!" Nakajime said in shock aswell. "Now Symphonia the Melodious Angel Pendulum's effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I make Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale's Level the same as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's:8!" Yuzu continues. (Assembly Nightingale's Lv1-8) "N-now she has..." Gongenzaka said. "Two Level 8 monster" Reji obverses. It can't be!" Nakajima said. " I Overly my Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! I Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Supreme Queen-Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva! (ATK:3000)" Yuzu said. With a shrieked, the new diva appeard, causing powerful shockwaves to rock the area. "These shockwaves can't be from Standard..." green-jewelled Obelisk gasped. "Yuzu!" Nagisa tried to tries to leap to her, but only succeeds in being blown back into Gongonzaka by the shockwaves and knocking them both down.

In the Iceberg Area, Rin emerges in surprise from a flash of light on her Duel Runner "Huh!?" She said. She looks around in surprise "Is this...the Ice Age?" Rin wonders. She then pulls out her Windwitch - Winter Bell card "Whenever this girl shines, I get warped to random places...Don't tell me that now I've jumped through time?! A world, eons later, where humanity is destroyed..." Rin wonders as she looks around the icy landscape. Then she notices Makoto and Ken "Wait! There are people here! Hey! You guys!" She yells out to them. Makoto and Ken turn around to see who was yelling at them "You're!" Makoto said. "Yuzu Hiiragi!" Ken said. "Don't get my name wrong right off the bat! I'm Rin!" She tells them.

Back at the Ancient Ruins "When Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!is Summoned using a Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale being treated as Level 8, It can destroy all my opponent's Level 8 and under monster. And deal damage equal to their ATK! (Red's LP:2400, Green's LP:2400, Yellow's LP:2400) Furthermore, by using one Overly Unit...it can attack as many time as monsters that were destroyed this turn!"Yuzu said. "As many monster that were destroyed?!" Gongenzaka said. "There were three monster that was removed this turn...So, I can attack all three of you bastards at once! Get them, Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva! Muscial Shock Wave!" Yuzu yelled out. Melodious Night Diva gave a loud singing voice that ripping up the road.(Red's LP:0000, Green's LP:0000, Yellow's LP:0000)

In the Leo Corporation's Control room the view of the Duel is interrupted by the Synchro appering on the screen "What is it!? What is going on now!? " Nakajima asked. "We have detected a high-level Synchro Summoning energy in the Iceberg Area!" A female technician explained. "What?!" Reji said in shock.

The person responsible for the reading, Rin, sits astride her Duel Runner "How long are you going to lie there!? Where is this place!? Answer me!" She asked Makoto and Ken. But the unconscious Ryozanpaku's students didn't respond. "Jeez...You're the ones who came at me!" She protest as she took off her helment. "Is anyone else around? Hey!" Rin called out.

Yuzu turns away from the defeated Obelisk Force and walks towards a temple, darkness still emanating from her body. Gongenzaka lets go of Nagisa "What's happening inside that temple?" He wonders. An explosion of particles echoes out from inside the temple, knocking Shun to the edge of the stairs. "Shun! She's going to Duel with Shun!?" Gongenzaka wonders. Then he notices a weakened pillar crumbling beside where Yuzu was walking towards "Yuzu!" He yells as he runs forwards and dives on her. Nagisa covers her eyes in horror, and peeks out to see that Gongenzaka had pinned Yuzu down to the ground while at the same time taken the weight of the pillar on his back. Yuzu begins screaming and struggling "Hurry! Go get someone! I'm counting on you!" Gongenzaka told Nagisa. "O-okay!" She agrees and runs off in terror as Yuzu continues to scream.

"Now for the finish! By returning Rock King and Queen to my hand, I can destroy one monster for each card returned by this effect!" Roxy declaired. Both "Fire Jinn" and "Iceberg Narwhal were destroyed. "At this moment, I activate the Trap Card: Rock Strom! I deal damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the monsters desroyed by my Royal Rock's effect! I hope you come and see more beuitful rocks with me again" Roxy continues. (Olge's LP:0000 Halil's LP:0000) "All right, you won!" Teppei cheers. Olga and Halil got up "Hurry up and give me you Pendulum Cards!" Teppei greedily tells them. "You didn't even do anything!" Olga said. "How shameless" Halil said. Teppei took their Pendulum Cards "Thanks, come again! This is good! I;m looking forward to working with you, partner!" He said,but turns to see Roxy talking to Nagisa. "What!? Yuzu is-?!" Roxy yelled out. Nagisa notice Teppei "You too! If you're his partner, then come with me!" She snapped at him. Teppei's confused reaction is cut off by the stream being stopped in the LDS Center Court, infuriating the crowd "Hey! Now we can't watch any Duels at all now!" A women yelled out. "Come on!" Another women yelled out. "Umm, from what i have been told, it seems a non-participant or a fan has snuck into the Battle Royal..." Nico said. "If I remeber correctly, that girl that was on the screen for an instant was Nagisa. I thought I heard her saying somthing about Yuzu..." Yoko thought.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room "We cannot confirm the presence of any Duelist in the Iceberg Area." A technician reported. "After detecting such a powerful Synchro Summon...It must have been a Duelist of the Synchro Dimension. And if he is the pawn of the Fusion Dimension Shun spoke of..." Reji sumerised. "Find them! Continue your search!" He orders the technicains. "Yes sir!" They replied. "And Yuzu Hiiragi...?" Reji asked Nakajima. "She was moved to the Jungle Area by the people who went after her" Nakajima said.

Birds flee from the Jungle Area as Yuzu screams, thrashing her head while Gongenzaka, Roxy and Teppai pin her limbs to the ground, while the darkness that surrounded her has retreated. "How did this happen!?" Roxy asked. "I don't know! It's almost as if something is possessing Yuzu!"Gongenzaka answer. "What? Don't say something like-" Teppai started to tell him, but Yuzu leans over and bites his hand causing him to let go with a scream, receiving an uppercut from Yuzu as the coup de grace before he grabs Yuzu's wrist again. "Why do I have to go through this? Now that I think about it, I'm not even this girl's friend or anything!" Teppai said. "And I wasn't your friend either. But I listened to your request and decided to be your I believed if I worked with you, I could get plenty of Duels in and further polish my skills! Now it's your turn to listen to my request! Please help Yuzu with me!" Roxy told Teppai. "But...how would we even do that?" Teppai asked. Nagisa the puts her hand over Yuzu's head "First and formost, we should determine what is possessing Yuzu"She said. "You can do that?" Teppai asked. "In my School we learn how to read people chi waves to help us fight even with our opponents." Nagisa explained as she concentrated on Yuzu's Chi waves. "This is...!" She said alarmed. "What's wrong?!" Gongenzaka asked. "Did you sense something" Roxy asked. "There are two Soul's Chi Waves inside of Yuzu!" Nagisa said. "Two Souls!?" Gongenzaka, Roxy and Teppai asked. "No..it not just two! Deeper inside, there's something else that's trying to overwhelm the other two!" Nagisa said. "Something what...?" Roxy wonders. "I don't know! I don't know, but it is a very terrifying existence!" Nagisa said. "Terrifying existence?!" Gongenzaka asked. "C-cut that out, you guys!" Teppai said. Then Yuzu bolts upright with a scream, before gasping and falling unconscious. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka, Roxy and Nagisa called out.

In the Leo Corporation's Control room "President! The Fumma Ninja have capture Yuri and moved him to the Iceberg Area" Nakajima reported. "Yuri.."Reji mutters.

In the Iceberg Area, Hikage,Tsukikage and Yuya walk through the area with Yuri slung over Hikage's back. "Let go of me! Get your hands off me, you masked ninja! I didn't need your help! Why did you interfere in my fight!? Let me go!" Yuri yelled out. Sweatdropping, Hikage eventually complies and releases him. "What are you guys after!? It doesn't seem like you're working with them!" Yuri said. "Tsukikage, I'll leave these two to you. There might be more of them nearby...I'm going to check on the situation"Hikage said. "Understood. Brother" Tsukikage replied and Hikage speeds away. "Who are those guys?" Yuya asked Tsukikage. "From want we heard they are from Academia in the Fusion Dimension" Tsukikage answers him. "Academia?!" Yuya said in shock. "Then you must be Yuto after all!? Did you escape from the Fusion Dimension on your own!? Those people from Academia are chasing after you..." Yuya said. "I'm Yuri! My name is certainly not Yuto" Yuri told Yuya. "Yuri...?" Yuya repeated. "It's true that they are from Academia and are ot to capture me. But I won't be captured! Even without this ninja's help, I would have fended them off myself!" Yuri explained. Tsukikage scoffs and turns away. "Out to capture you...? Why are they after you?" Yuya asked. "It's obvious! They are obeying the Professor's orders!" Yuri answers. "Professor" Yuya asked. In Academia, the Professor's orders are absolute. We are not allowed to disobey them. But I disobeyed those rules in order to prove to him my own power! If I eliminate the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in Standard, the Professor will regret not sending me out to the front lines! That' why!" Yuri said. "That's why you Dueled Dennis?" Yuya asked. "I had the wrong idea about him" Yuri said. Eavesdropping from behind an ice wave on top of a nearby building, Dennis laughs "I told you so!" He said. "So that means you're from Academia? And by the front lines you mean the Xyz Dimension?!" Yuya asked. "That's right! All of my comrades went to the Xyz Dimension and were able to display their skills honorably! But I alone was to stay behind by the Professor's orders" Yuri said. "Do you even know what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension?! Xyz Dimension, Yuto's homeland, was a peaceful place! Until that day came..." Yuya said as he remember what Shun said during his Duel against Sora in the first round of the Junior Class. "I heard that the people of Academia constantly attacked the people of Xyz Dimension with smiles on their faces. As if they were taking part in a hunting game..." Yuya told Yuri.

Meanwhile, Shun faces off against Sora in the temple, his previous attack having failed Sora sneers at him while Shun grits his teeth.

In the Volcano Area, Hikage stops on a rock to see Yuu Sakuragi and two of the Senior Team facing off against three of the Obelisk Force, who all control "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound", while Yuu controls Hierophant of Prophecy, and his fellows control Naturia Leodrake and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. "I thought there were six members of Academia that showed up...Where are the other three?" Hikage wonders.

By the time Yuya finished his tale, the sun is setting and Dennis is still in scoffs "Ridiculous!" he said. "Huh?" Yuya said in confusion. "Laughing as if it was a game? The Duelist of Academia are warriors. They would never do something that foolish! " Yuri told Yuya." Are you saying that they are lying?" Yuya asked. "Academia has a noble objective! The objective to make all worlds one!" Yuri explaned. "Make the worlds one...?" Yuya asked. "The invasion of the Xyz Dimension was for that purpose. Eventually, we will assimilate Synchro Dimension and this Standard Dimension, and unite all of the worlds! All of Academia's Duelist were trained to achieve that noble objective! Prideful warriors like that would never do such things!" Yuri said. "What pride is there in bringing tons of people grief?!" Yuya asked. "What do they have to grieve over? The Xyz Duelists should have their own pride as well! Even if they were to lose their lives, if they fought with their all, they should be able to accept the results and-"Yuri said, but Yuya angrily grabs him by the shoulders "Are you telling them to shut up an accept it when they lose thier families as well!? Academia didn't just bring grief to the Xyz Duelists, but to their friends and families as well!" Yuya told Yuri. "Are thier families not Duelist!?" Yuri asked in surprised. Shun and Ruri are fighting to save Yuto,he is their friend, from Academia!" Yuya tells Yuri. "To save him...?" Yuri asked. "Shun Kurosaki is the Xyz remnent you're after! If you don't believe what I'm telling you, then go check with him yourself!" Yuya tell Yuri.

In the Jungle Area, Roxy spoons some soup into Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu slowly wakes up to see Gongenzaka, Roxy and Teppai staring down at her. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka and Roxy called out to her. "I've had my fill of scary occult things!" Teppai said. "Roxy...Gongenzaka..." Yuzu murmurs their names, and then Nagisa leans over her "Yuzu" she said. "You're...Nagisa?" Yuzu said. "Alright Yuzu is back to normal!" She cheered.

Later, "Well, It was nothing, the reason you came back to normal is beacuse of my help! By the way, the soup you just drank was made with the fish that I caught from the sea! I don't need your thanks, but...If you insist. then you can give me the Pendulum Cards you..." Teppai started. but everyone was ignoring him "Hey! Are you even listening!?" Teppai snaped. "All I remember is...Those guys from Academia showed all of a sudden, and the three Knights of Duels..." Yuzu said. "People who lose to them in a Duel are turned into cards?!" Gongenzaka said."That can't be!" Roxy said. "After that, I can't remember anything...Did I defeat them!?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah, by Xyz summoning a monster I've never seen before" Gongenzaka tells her. "A monster you've never seen?" Yuzu wonders. "I really can't sense it... Yuzu is the same Yuzu as always. Before, I sense another soul inside of you...And even deeper, another dark shadowy thing..." Nagisa said. "Another soul inside of me?!" Yuzu asked. "I can't believe that at all! Maybe you mistool what you sense?" Roxy said. "I didn't! Well, I can't say for sure though..." Nagisa said. "Could it be...Ruri..." Yuzu though. She then pulles out Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale card "Is that it? You're inside of me? That why...those were the people of the Xyz Dimension! Your anger did that to me...But..." Yuzu thinks and remembers what Ruri asked her to do. "You entrusted this card to me saying that. Why?" She wonders.

Back at the Iceberg Area, Yuri nodded "I understand. I'll meet this Xyz Dimension Duelist called Shun and check if what you said is true" He said. Yuya nods "Oh, I know! Let's swap clothes!" He suggested. "Clothes?" Yuri asked in confusion. "It'd be a hassle if you were found by Academia before you got to Shun, right?" Yuya point out. "I see...So you're willing to be my double and draw their attention from me?" Yuri asked. "Exactly!" Yuya confirms. "All right!" Yuri said as he prepares to strip off his jacket. "W-w-wait a second!" Yuya protests vehemently. "Why!?" Yuri asked. Yuya signed "Don't give me that!" leading the confused boy behind a rock to change. "Now, let's change" Yuya said. "Okay..." Yuri said. "You hear that? We're changing, got it?" He tells Tsukikage. "Understood" Tsukikage replied. The eavesdropping Dennis, who turns away and closes his eyes. Soon the two boys have switched clothes, retaining their hairstyles, their bracelets and their Duel Disks. "This will do it" Yuya said. "Shun wasn't in the Volcano or the Jungle Area. All that's left is..." Yuya started. "The Ancient Ruins!" Yuri finish. Nodding at one another, the two boys ran off in different directions.

Dennis watches them go, and a light shines out in front of him. He turns to the light and smiles "What's this? It's you? I was getting tired of waiting...Serena" He said to Serena when she arrived.

 **oc cards:**

 **Preada Force (Spell card)**

 **You can discard one level 4 or below Preadaplant from your hand and one monster on your field can attack the number of time as the level of that Preadplant monster. By removing this card from your Graveyard you can draw one card from your deck.**

 **Dissonat the Melodious Angel (** **Effect/Pendulm Monster. level 7, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light Atk 2500 def 500 scale 3)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you can target one Xyz Monster on the field, it is treated as having a Level that equal to its Rank, until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target one light monster on the field, until the end of this turn its effect are negated, also its effect cannot be activated.**

 **Symphonia the Melodious Angel (** **Effect/Pendulm Monster. level 4, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light Atk 500 def 1500 scale 9)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you can target one monsteron the field, it's level becomes another monster's on the field, until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn, you can target one monster you control, this card's ATK becomes that monster's current ATK, until the end of this turn.**

 **Predaplant Bybis (** **Effect Monster. level 2, Type plant,** **attribute** **dark Atk 800 def 800)**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can target one Spell/Trap card on the field, returning back to the hand.**

 **Preada Fear (Trap card)**

 **During the Battle Phase, by removing one Preadaplant monster from your Graveyard, you can change all of your opponents monster on the field and havled thier ATK and DEF, until the end of the battle phase.**

 **Preada Graft (Quick-Spell card)**

 **By sacificing one Preadaplant monster on your field, a monster that just attack can attack again.**

 **Supreme Queen-** **Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!** **(XYZ/Pendulum/Effect Monster, Rank 8, Type Fairy, Attribute Light, ATK 3000 DEF 2500 Scale 4)**

 **Two level 8 monsters.**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone, you can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone**

 **Monster Effect: If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 8 monster as a Material, Destroy as many Level 8 or lower monster your oppenent controls as possible, and if you do infict damage to your oppenent equal to the total ATK those destroyed monster had on the field. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz** **Material from this card; this card can attack a number of time each Battle Phase this turn, up to the current number of monster that were destroyed while in your opponent's possession this turn. If this card leaves the field, you can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zone as possible (min.1) and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**


	25. Chapter 25

**In this chapter Yuya will meet both Serena and Rin and get warped.**

The Cold Smile of Serena

In the LDS's Center Court, the crowds were getting furious that none of the streams were showing. "Cut this out already!" A man yelled out. "Give me my money back!" Another man yelled out. "What's the management even doing?" Another man asked in fury. "I'm going home, damn it!" Another man yelled out. "I'd like to voice some of my complaints too, you know! I don't even know who's Dueling where, or who's beating whom! Now this isn't even a live broadcast anymore! A jeez! Please let me at least do my job! I'm begging you! Please!" Nico cried out. "It looks like LDS's Director was telling the truth...Looks, the eight from the Youth team are doing their own Battle Royal!" Tatsuya said pointed at his Duel Disk. "What does that "lost" text mean?" Fudoshi asked. "Probably that they were defected in a Duel and lost their Pendulum Cards..." Tatsuya answers. "Reira won!" Ayu said. "Huh?" Tatsuya gasped. "See!" Ayu said as she showed them on her Duel Disk. "Just like that old lady said!" Fudoshi said. "Reira and I are fighting in the finals..." Tatsuya said.

A glow shines out as Dennis looks over the Iceberg Area. He turns "Oh, it's just you? I was getting tired of waiting! You're finally here,Serena ." Dennis comments. "So did you fund them?" Serena asked. "Of course! I've already-huh?" Dennis started to say, but stop when he saw Yuya was already surrounded by three Obelisk Force. "He's surrounded already...Ah,jeez..."Dennis tuts. "What are they doing here? Professor gave only me the order to capture and bring back Yuya Sakaki" Serena asked. "Yes, a good question. But the answer is rather simple. Yuya just exchanged outfits with Yuri. The Obelisk Force is probably going after Yuri. The two of them are look-alikes, just like you and Yuzu. That's why-" Dennis explains. "And who is that? Yuzu?" Serena asked. "I keep telling you, the girl from this dimension who looks just..." Dennis started to explain, but before he could finish they both hear screaming "Huh?" Dennis said. Halil and Olga was toboggan along an ice wave, ramping into the air and crashing against the railing on the other side of the building."That scared me! We went to fast!" Halil gasped. "It's because you said you wanted to ride it!" Olga protested. "But we found some Duellist!" Halil pointed out. "Oh boy, they saw us" Dennis cheerfully laments. "What are you peoples doing here?" Olga asked. "Sheesh, that's the last thing I want to hear from you..."Dennis comments. He looks on sadly as Serena steps forward "You people are nuisances" Serena comments. Halil and Olga get fierce looks on their faces.

Yuya looks around at the Obelisk Force "In order for Yuri to learn what happened in the Xyz Dimension, he has to meet Shun! I have to keep these guys away from him!" He thinks. He activates his Duel Disk, and the Obelisk Force activates their sword-shaped Duel Disks "Those Duel Disks! Those are from the Fusion Dimension...Since it's come to this...I have to fight!" Yuya said."You people are nuisances too!" Someone yelled out and Serena leaped from the building to land in a crouch. "Yuzu!" Yuya said when he notices Serena's resemblance to Yuzu. "What are you saying? I'm not that girl" Serena irritably asks. She stands up "That aside, you three, out of my way. If you get in my way, you'll end up like this" She tells the Obelisk Force and toss two cards forwards, which embed in the ice. "Huh? Those are?!" Yuya said in shock when he saw them and the ice breaks, turning the cards over to reveal Halil and Olga sealed inside. "It can't be...People are sealed inside these cards...?! This can't..." Yuya said in shock as he kneels down and the Obelisk Force run off. Serena walks up "Oh, do you know them? Sorry, they were interfering with my work, you can have them back" Serena tells Yuya. Yuya then remembers Yuzu telling him about another him about some named Rin, who also looks like her. "So she's Rin..." Yuya decided. "Did you do this?" Yuya asked. "That's right" Yuri answers. "Why!?" Yuya asked. "Why? Because they were nuisances" Serena told him. "Turning people into cards-!" Yuya started to yell in anger. "If you keep on bugging me about it...I'll turn you into a card too" Serena softly interrupts and warns him. The threat silences Yuya. "But I won't. If I did something like that, I'd get scolded by the Professor" Serena admitted. "Professor?!" Yuya said, he then remember Yuri telling him about the Professor, the highest authority in Academia. "So that means you're from Academia!?" Yuya asked. "Yeah, that's right. But you really do look just like them...Yuto and Yugo, that is" Serena told him. "Yuto and Yugo!? Then the one who kidnapped Yuto was...!?"Yuya asked. "Yep, me" Serena answers. "Why would you do something like that?!"Yuya asked. "Why? Because it was the Professor's orders. Right now, I'm only acting on the Professor's orders. His orders to bring you to him, that is "Serena tell Yuya. "Me?! Why?!" Yuya asked. "I don't know, I only follow" Serena answer as she walks up to Yuya. "Anyways, come, the Professor is waiting for you" She tells him as she held her hand out. But the leering smile on her face gave Yuya pause, and he slaps her hand away and back flips four times, landing on his feet. "Oh? Pretty good! You're really just like Yuto and Yugo" Serena said as she shakes the hand that Yuya slapped. "Then, how about we so this? We'll Duel, and if I win, you have to listen to what I say. Sound good?" Serena suggests. "Hold on! You didn't just kidnap Yuto, but also this Yugo guy too? "Why!?" Yuya asked "I told you, it was an order. Come on, hurry up! Weren't you just all ready to go against the Obelisk Force" Serena said. "I..!" Yuya hesitates. "If you won't start, I will" Serena tell Yuya as she activated her Duel Disk. "I won't go down that easy!" Yuya vowed.

Off to the side, Dennis stands with the Obelisk Force "Now then, we can leave this to Serena and...I'm going to need you all to cooperate with me" Dennis tells them as he flips his collar to reveal his Academia pin.

In the Volcano Area, the real Rin sits on her Duel Runner "What the heck is this? First the Ice Age, and now a blazing hell...What's going on with this world?" She wonders. "Stop It!" someone screams. Rin looks across to where the three Senior Team members are Duelling the Obelisk Force. "That..!" She exclaimed. Yuu Sakuragi and his two fellows still control their ace monsters, Hierophant of Prophecy, Naturia Leodrake and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, , but the Obelisk Force each control a copy of Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. "I activate the Spell card: Ancient Armageddon Gear from my hand! And with Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect, I can attack three times! " The Obelisk Force with a yellow jewel in his mask said. "First I'll start with your monster! Get him, Battle! I Attack Naturia Leodrake! And I activate Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect. Any monster with a Gear Shift Counter on it can be destroyed before damage calculation!" the yellow jewel Obelisk Force told the Purple hair duellist. Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound flings a Gear Counter at Naturia Leodrake, destroying it. A cannon-covered machine emerges from the ground "And now, with Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect, the destroyed monster's ATK of 3000 is dealt to its controller!" the yellow jewel Obelisk Force explained. The machine blasts several bolts of light that coalesce into a single blast that knocks the purple-haired Duellist down, reducing his LP from 2400 to zero. The impact throws the Duellist to the feet of the red jeweled Obelisk Force, who begins inputting a code into his Duel Disk. "St-stop! Please!" The purple-haired Duellist begs the Obelisk Force. But no-one heeds his words and he screams in fear as purple light envelopes him and disintegrates his body. A card slides out of the Duel Disk, bearing the image of the Duellist, and the red jeweled Obelisk Force laughs as he holds the card. Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth was destroyed as well "With the same effect, you also take 3500 damage!" the yellow jewel Obelisk Force tells the Insect Duellist. Another blast strikes the terrified Insect Duellist down, reducing his LP from 2100 to zero. The Insect Duellist falls on his face, and is swiftly sealed in a card by the green jewelled Obelisk Force. "Those guys are...Those bastards are here too!?" Rin exclaimed. "This is the end! I attack Hierophant of Prophecy! " the yellow jewel Obelisk Force tells Yuu and Yuu cries out in fear.

"Hold it right there!" Rin roars at the Obelisk Force. Ramping into the air, Rin and on the bridge in the middle of the Obelisk Force. In the Leo Corporation's Control room "There is an intruder in the Volcano Area!" said one of the technicians. "She's...! She's not a Duellist from the Fusion Dimension! Then is she from the Synchro Dimension...? Nakajima wonders. Rin's Duel Disk activated "I Special Summon Wind Witch-Veil Bell from my hand!" Rin said. A young girl with a white veil appeared (ATK: 100) "With its effect, I can change all of my opponent's monsters to Defense Position!" She explained the effect of Veil Bell. Small balls of light came out of Veil Bell switching all of the Obelisk Force's Fusion Monsters to Defense Position. "Damn it, then...I end my turn!" The yellow jewelled Obelisk Force curses. "You! Just who are you!?" The red jewelled Obelisk Force asks. "I'm Rin!" She introduces herself. "Rin? What are you going to win?" the red jewelled Obelisk Force asks. "I said "Rin", damn it!" Rin snapping. Frustrated at her name being mistaken again Rin speeds towards the Obelisk Force. "My turn! I summon Wind Witch-Blizzard Bell from my hand! (ATK: 1200)" Rin declared as she drives up an outcrop and speeds into the air. "I tune my Level 4 Veil Bell with my Level 3 Blizzard Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell! (ATK: 2400)" Rin chanted. "Synchro Monster?" Reji said. Rin hits the ground with Winter Bell behind her. The Obelisk Force were surprised "But whenever a monster is Summoned or Special Summoned, Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect put's one Gear Shift Counter on it!" the yellow jewelled member states. "Now your monster shares the same fate as their monsters!" The red jewelled Obelisk Force comments. "I wonder about that... "Rin comments. "What?!" The red jewelled Obelisk Force said. "I activate the Quick-Spell: Raging Winds! When an effect of a monster on my opponent field targets a monster on my field, that effect is negate and that monster is destroyed!" Rin stated. A big gust of wind surrounds Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and destroyed it. The destruction of a monster triggers the effect of "Ancient Armageddon Gear", and the yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force is struck down, his LP reduced to 1800. "From his own card's effect?!" The green jewelled Obelisk Force gasps in shock. "And thanks to Raging Winds, my monster gains that destroyed monster's ATK!" Rin interrupts, explaining. (Wind Witch - Winter Bell's ATK: 3800) "Prepare yourself! Now it's over! I activate the Spell Card: Synchro Cracker from my hand! I return Wind Witch - Winter Bell to my Extra Deck and destroy all monsters with lower ATK than it!" Rin yelled out. Winter Bell blasts out blades of light that destroy the "Hunting Hound" Fusion Monsters. "Get finished off by your own card! With Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect, you'll take damage equal to the ATK of your destroyed monsters!" Rin tells them. With the effect of "Ancient Armageddon Gear", they all take damage equal to the ATK of their destroyed monsters, and the LP of the three Obelisk Force members all fall to zero, knocking them to the ground. "She wiped out that many opponents that fast!?"Nakajima said in shock. "Synchro...is not our enemy?" Reji realizes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rin asked Yuu, but the stress of the battle has gone to Yuu's head. "W-we can't handle fights like this!" Yuu protests and flees, screaming in terror. "Hey! What the heck? I saved him and he doesn't even thank me?" Rin said. Back in the Control room "Our elite Youth Team was...President! If it's come to this, we need to send out the Top Team...!" Nakajima said. "It wouldn't work. Right now, LDS doesn't have the strength to fend off Academia" Reji bluntly replies. "We won't know that unless we try!" Nakajima protests. "Have you forgotten why I am working to form a new team of Lancers?" Reji remind Nakajima. "Since the discovery of Pendulum Summoning, Duelling has moving to a new stage. Any skills that were acquired before that will not be able compete with Duellist from other dimensions! But, to use the term "Pendulum generation", if they and any Duellist younger than Junior Youth are able to embrace Pendulum without resistance,there is a possibility theyc oould become even stronger" Reji reminds him.

"Quit messing around, Reji Akaba!" Shingo said as he enter the Control room. "Shingo!? Why are you here? What are the guards doing!?" Nakajima said in shock. "My dad's influence was more than enogh for that! More importanly, what is going on!? Why aren't you showing what's going on with the Battle Royale?!" Shingo said. "You want to see it?" Reji asked. "Of course I do! I want to see hpw far the girl who beat me, Yuzu Hiiragi, gets with my own eyes!" Shingo stated. "I see..Then I'm fine with letting you just see" Reji said. "President!" Nakajima tries to protest. But Reji turns in his seat "Shingo Sawatari, would you like to take part in a revival match?" Reji asked. "A revival match?!" Shingo said in surprised, but grins in anticipation.

The sun begins to rise in the Jungle Area, but while Gongenzaka, Nagisa,Teppai and Roxy are sleeping peacefully, Yuzu sits against a tree holding the Lyrilisc-Assembled Nightingale card. "There are two souls inside of me. One of them is me and other is Ruri...It was you, wasn't it? When those guys from Academia showed up and turned Knight of Duels onto cards...I saw the tragedy of the Xyz Dimension unfold before my very eyes. The anger, that sadness drove me onto darkness. But you said said thid..." Yuzu mused as she remember what Ruri tlod her. "Those words had to have been how you truly felt! If so, then...What threw me into that rage wasn't Ruri..." Yuzu thoughed as she remembers what Nagisa said. "A dark shadow...Even I have no idea what that could be. And if that unknow thing is what threw me into that rage...!" Yuzu thought. "When you let fear get hold of you, you won't be able to do a thing. If you want to win, gather your courage and press forwards!" Yuzu remember what Yusho told her and Yuya. "That right! Don't be afraid! No matter what kind of demon may be residing in my soul...I'll believe in myself and the Ruri inside of me!" Yuzu vows. Everyone else hears her and wakes up, and Yuzu stands up, "If we combine our strenght, we'll never lose to that thing! We'll definitely win and bring Duels with smiles to the world and everyone futures! I'm not alone!" Yuzu said. Gongenzaka smiles proudly as do Nagisa and Roxy. "Everyone, it's morning! All right let's have breakfast!" Yuzu suggests.

Yuzu eats a small sandwich whole "Delicious! This is the best Roxy!" Yuzu praises Roxy. "It's just a simple little something I put together from what I could find" Roxy said. "No,it really is impressive! You're not only a strong Duellist, but also a great cook as well! You really are the best partner, Roxy!" Teppei said. "Yuzu being able to regain her spirit is also thanks to your cooking. I, the man Gongenzaka, must express my thanks. Thank you, Roxy" Gongenzaka said. "Well, I've better be off" Nagisa said as she leaves. "What's with her? Where is she going?" Teppei wonders. "I don't know...Hey, wait, she's not a participant in the Battle Royal, is she?" Roxy asked. "It's not only Nagisa. There are plenty of other Duelist not a part of the Junior Youth Championship that have invaded!" Gongenzaka said. Yuzu then remember the encounter with Sora and the Obelisk Force. "Sora was there too..."Yuzu mused. "Sora!? Sora's come back?!" Gongenzaka said in surprises. "Yeah, with those guys from Academia" Yuzu confirms.

Yuya flees through a canyon of ice, "I can't do it...I'm no match for her!" Yuya gasping. Then he flinches as he sees the shadow of a monster emerging over the top of the canyon. "You're amazing, it's already morning! The fact that you've mangaged to run away for this long is truly amazing! You have my praises" Yuya hears Serena's voice praising and commenting him. She walks up up to the top of the canyon with her monster, a purple feline monstrosity, hoving behind her "But our game of hind and seek is over. Come out. Come with me back to the Professor" Serena said. Yuya slowly backs under the outcrop, and the monster kicked its leg through the air, breaking off a piece of ice that lands next to Yuya. Startled, Yuya barely holds back a gasp, clapping his hand over his mouth. "I hope you'll come out soon..." Serena softly comments. Tears forming in his eyes "It's over! I can't get away! Help me, Yuzu!" Yuya thinks. And then his bracelet begins to glow. "What's this?" Serena asked when she was caught completely off-guard before being warped away. "Huh? It shined again?! Don't tell me Yuzu really is...?!" Yuya wonders.

But it's Rin who rockets over the canyon on her Duel Runner. Their gazes meet "Yugo!" Rin yells out. She lands, flicking her visor up "Yugo!" She yelled out again as she runs over to Yuya. Rin hugs him tightly "Great! I've missed you, Yugo!" She claimed. "H-hold on! Yugo!?" Poor Yuya said in confusion. Then he remembers Selena mentioning Yugo when she told Yuya that he was like Yuto and Yugo. He grabs Rin's head and forces it backwards "You know who Yugo is?" Yuya asked. . But when he sees that she too resembles Yuzu, he is shocked into silence. Up above Nagisa see Yuya and Rin "Huh? That' Yuya Sasaki! Why has Yuya changed his clothes? and who is that with him? I've better tell what's going on!" Nagisa said. But the outcrop that she's standing on breaks, causing Nagisa to slide down the hill, catapult into the air, and get stuck unconscious in a crevasse.

Back in the Jungle Area "Hey, Yuzu!" Dennis call out as he runs up to Yuzu abd Gongenzaka. "Dennis!" Yuzu said. "How are you doing? I just beat Yuya in a Duel!" Dennis said. "With Yuya?!" Gongenzaka said. "Where!?" Yuzu asked. "In the Volcano Area...why,what happened?" Dennis asked. There aren't just 16 of us in this Battle Royale" Gongenzaka tells him. "You're saying there's someone else here?!" Dennis asked. "Yeah! It might sound unbelieveable, but other Duelists from different dimensions have snuck in!" Yuzu tells Dennis. " Different dimensions? You can't be serious!" Dennis said. "It's the truth! There's also a friend of mine named Sora among them..." Yuzu said. "Sora..." Dennis mutters in interest. "Oh? You're friends with someone from a different dimension? Amazing!" Dennis said. "I saw the Knight of Duels taken out by them with my very own eyes!" Yuzu explains. "We can't use our communication in this field, so we can't get in touch with anyone" Gongenzaka explains. "That's why we decided to spilt up and search for everyone" Yuzu explains as she remembers separating from Roxy and Teppei. "Wow! This sound like a big deal! Yuya said he was going to the Iceberg Area! Let's go look for him!" Dennis said.

In the Iceberg Area "You want to know who Yugo is?!" Rin asked Yuya in confusion. Yuya's bracelet suddenly glows again "What the?!" Rin said. "It's shinning again!" Yuya exclamed. It warps Rin, Yuya, and Rin's Duel Runner away. The cause, Yuzu, runs with Gongenzaka and Dennis to the top of the canyon, "It's no good...It looks like Yuya..." Yuzu said. "Isn't here..." Dennis said. "Maybe he went to a different area?" Yuzu wonders. "Looks like Selena safely finished her work then. Then all that's left is..." Dennis thinks to himself in satisfaction.

In the Ancient Ruins area, Shun and Sora continue their Duel. Although Shun had 2100 LP compared to Sora's 300 and two Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in Attack Position and two Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius in Defense Position powering up his Raidraptor - Force Strix to 2100 ATK while Sora only had Fluffal Mouse and Edge Imp Sabres, both Duelists are heavily fatigued. "My turn! Hey, do you think you've already won? You're naive! I active Fluffal Mouse's effect! When I control this Attack Position monster, I can Special Summon two copies of Fluffal Mouse from my Deck! All right, let's so this!The fun has just begun! I fuse Edge Imp Sabres and my three Fluffal Mouse! Demonic claws, and sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger! (ATK:1900) Next, I activate Frightfur Tiger's effect! I can destroy one of my oppenent's monsters for each Fusion Material used in this card's Fusion Summon!" Sora yelled out. "What!?" Shun gasp in horror. Since Sora used four Fusion Materials, he destroys four cards – all of Shun's "Vanishing Lanius" and "Fuzzy Lanius", the blades of "Tiger" extending and slicing the Raidraptors into pieces. "And now, the last Force Strix's ATK returns to normal. Right?" Sora said. Shun grits his teeth in panic. Behind Shun, Yuri runs up the stairs, stopping and gasping for breath. "Frightfur Tiger's ATK increases by 300 for each "Frightfur" and "Fluffal" monster I control! (Frightfur Tiger's ATK: 2200) This is then end! Go, Battle! Frightfur Tiger,attack Force Strix! Sent Shun...this Xyz renment to his grave!" Sora shouted. "Shun!?" Yuri gasps in shock as "Tiger" grabs "Force Strix" and violently beheads it. The shockwave blasts Shun off his feet and he yells in shock as he falls past the shocked Yuri, down the temple steps, and finally hits the ground, his LP falling to zero as Yuri looks on in horror.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Wind Witch- Veil Bell (Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 100, DEF 2000)**

 **When you are target for a direct attack you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position and all you oppenent's monsters in Attack Postion change to Defense Postion.**

 **Raging Winds (Quick Spell Card)**

 **When one of your monster is target by monster's effect on your oppenent field, you can negate that effect and destroy that monster. If that monster was suceesful destroy, your monster gains the Attack points of that destroyed monster.**

 **We are nearing the end of the Battle Royal.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! We are now approaching the end of the Battle Royal!.**

The End of the Royal.

In the LDS's Center Court "Today, in LDS's Center Court, we have...The Junior Class Grand Finals! Our competitors will be LDS's Reira and...You Show Duel School's Tatsuya! Both of you, do your best and aim for First Place!" Nico shouted. "Tatsuya, be careful! He uses Fusion!" Ayu warns him. "There's a chance he'll use Synchro too!" Futoshi also added. "That's right...Reira is a fearsome opponent who uses multiple Summoning methods. But I have my own trump card as well..." Tatsuya thought. He looks up at Reira who looks shyly away. "I want Tatsuya to win, but I also want to know what's going on with Yuzu and Yuya!" Shuzo stated. "Now that you mention it, I saw that Nagisa girl saying Yuzu's name to Roxy with a serious expression... Could it be...?!" Yoko said. "Wh-wh-what could it be!?" Shuzo asked." It could be that something has happened" Yoko said. "Something like what?" Shuzo wonders. "I don't know, but all we can do is believed in them" Yoko said. Meanwhile, Reira looks around the arena and flinches when he sees his mother up in the main box. After a stern look from Himika, he looks at Tatsuya determinedly.

In the Ancient Ruins temple "This is the end! Go, Battle! Frightfur Tiger, attack Force Strix! Send Shun...this Xyz remnant to his grave!" Sora yelled out. "Shun!?" Yuri gasped as "Tiger" grabs "Force Strix" and violently beheads it. The shockwave blasts Shun off his feet and he yells in shock as he falls past the shocked Yuri, down the temple steps, and finally hits the ground, his LP falling to zero as Yuri looks on in horror. Yuri runs down the steps of the temple towards Shun as Sora walks out of the temple "It looks like I've won this time!"Sora commenting. Yuri reaches Shun and he attempts to help him up, but Shun groans in agony and clutches his ribs. "These are horrible injuries...!" Yuri gasped. Sora sighs in annoyance "Get out of the way Yuya. Shun is the prey I've hunted!" he tells Yuri who he mistaken for Yuya. Yuri gets up, turns, and he activates his Duel Disk. "Huh? That Duel Disk is...Wait, are you Yuri?!" Sora realizes. "Spell Card: Preada Fog! The field is enveloped in fog!" Yuri said as a purple fog came around them. "Yuri!" Sora yelled out as he charges into the fog.

In the Volcano Area, Yuri and Shun flee along a lava river, but Shun falters and he falls to his knees, clutching his injured ribs. Yuri turns to help him "Are you okay?" he asked Shun. But then Sora walks up "Hey, can you just let me finish that guy off? You're only going to get hurt too!" Sora said. Yuri scowls, but the duos are saved by the appearance of Hikage and Tsukikage, who speed in between them and Sora. Sora charges forwards, and Hikage moves to meet him. Tsukikage turns to Yuri and Shun "Now's our chance!" he tells them and Yuri helps Shun up and follows him. "You're in my way!" Sora irritably comments. "That's why I'm here" Hikage replies. They clash Duel Disks, and then they begin a Duel.

"Why are you guys helping me?" Yuri asked. "Once we take up a mission, we will stake our lives to complete it. That is a rule of our Fuma Clan" Tsukikage replies. In the Leo Corporation's Control room "Yuri is an important asset in negotiating with Academia. He must be protected at all costs. How many enemies are left?" Reji asked. "We've confirmed four including Sora Shiunin" Nakajima explained.

Yuzu and Gongenzaka reach the Ancient Ruins Temple "Yuya!" Yuzu yelled out. "He isn't here either?!" Gongenzaka said.

In the Iceberg Area, "Hey, are you all right? Hey! Open your eyes! Hey" Roxy tells Nagisa, who she and Teppei found unconscious, but she didn't respond. "We don't need to worry about her, she's not a part of the Battle Royal after all!" Teppei comments. "Leaving her alone at a time like this is dangerous! Plus there are those other guys who forced their way into the tournament! Let's get her to a safe place, Teppei!" Roxy said. "Huh!? I'm helping too!?" Teppei said.

Dennis and the three remaining Obelisk Force watch Yuri, Shun and Tsukikage departing from behind a rock. "That's Yuri. Good luck!" Dennis told them. "You're not coming?" The red-jewelled member asks. "There are a lot of issues with that...The field is full of security cameras!" Dennis explains. As Yuri helps Shun along as they follow Tsukikage, the Obelisk Force step up behind them "Yuri. Please do not resist." The green-jewelled member asks him. "We've been tasked to bring you back" The red-jewelled member explains. "You'll have to take me back by force!" Yuri tells them, but to his surprise, Shun and Tsukikage step forwards to defend him. "Then you leave us no choice" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force declares. The Obelisk Force all activate their Duel Disks, and Shun, Yuri and Tsukikage do likewise, Tsukikage activating a left-handed Disk. All six Duellists yell, "Duel!"

"I summon Edge Imp Saw! (ATK: 500) I've gotta make this one quick" Sora said. "I won't allow that!" Hikage replies.

Shun moves to take the first turn, "I shall initiate. My turn! I summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu from my hand! (ATK: 1500) I set three cards and end my turn" Tsukikage said. "My turn! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! (ATK: 1000) Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster this card can deal 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!" The red-jewelled member yelled out and "Hunting Hound" launches a gout of flames. "I activate the Continuous Trap: Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Extinguishment! I negate all effect damage under 800!" Tsukikage responds. "Then I will activate the Spell card: Polymerization from my hand! I will fuse Ancient Gear Hunting Hound on my field and the two in my hand for a total of three Hunting Hound! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! (ATK: 1800) Battle!" The red-jewelled member yelled out. "Before that! I activate the Continuous Trap: Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows! During my opponent's turn, I can pay half my LP to end my opponent's Battle Phase!" Tsukikage interrupts. "What?!" The red-jewelled member said in shock. A whirlwind surrounds him (Tsukikage's LP: 2000) "You..." Shun said. "Compared to your wounds, this is nothing" Tsukikage points out. "I set two cards and end my turn" The red-jewelled member said.

"Spell Card: Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication! I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Ninja Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu! (ATK: 1500)" Hikage said as he faces Sora.

"Fusion Summon Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! (ATK: 1800) Battle!" The green-jeweled Obelisk Force declares."I pay half my life and end the Battle Phase with Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows!" Tsukikaga said. A wirlwind suround him (Tsukikage's LP: 1000)

I Release Twilight Ninja Shingetsu...And Advance Summon Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin! (ATK: 2300)" Hikaga said.

"Fusion Summon Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! (ATK: 1800)" The yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force declares. "I activate Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows!" Tsukikaga said. A whirlwind surround him (Tsukikage's LP: 500) "Damn it! I set one card and end my turn!" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force cursing. Tsukikage falls to one knee. "Why are you going so far?" Yuri asked. "It is all according to plan! My brother, Hikage, fended off the intruders with the brilliance of the sun, And I, like the moon, protected us and stalled the enemies" Tsukikage said.

"So all that's left is my turn then!" Shun states as steps forwards. But Yuri steps forwards "My turn! I activate the Spell card: Polymerization! I fuse Predaplant Flytrap and Predaplant Poisonous Oakwasp! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declared (ATK: 2800) Dennis watches from behind a rock "Of course he would use Academia-style Fusion..." Dennis said. Then he sees Roxy and Teppei, who was carrying Nagisa, sneaking around behind the Duel and backing back into hiding to avoid being spotted."That's..." Teppei said. "Those must be the Academia forces that the others mentioned!" Roxy observes. "We were trying to carry this girl to safety and ended up in the most dangerous place?!" Teppei groaned. I activate the Spell card: Preda Seed! It allows me to summon one Predaplant monster from my graveyard! I Special Summon Predaplant Poisonous Oakwasp! (ATK:1600) When Poisonous Oakwasp is Special Summon, I can add one Spell or Trap card from my Deck to my hand! Next I active the Spell card: Preda Sacrifice! By sending one Predaplant monster to the Graveyard, I can choose one monster on my field and it can attack all of my opponent's monsters this turn! I send Poisonous Oakwasp to the graveyard to give Starving Venom the chance to attack all of you!" Yuri said.

Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, king of beasts that shreds all! Frightfur Leo! (ATK: 2400)" Sora chanted. Yuzu and Gongenzaka run through a passage, and they come out on the other side of the river of lava from Sora. "Sora!" Yuzu yelled out. Sora turns in shock to see Yuzu, and then he sighs, before looking at Hikage hungrily.

"Next I active Starving Venom's Effect! It gains the ATK equal to equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summon monsters my opponent currently control until the end of this turn! (Starving Venom's ATK: 8200) Battle! I attack Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Starving Venom!" Yuri said. "That won't work. Trap Card: Fusion Dispersal activate!" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force said. "What!? Fusion Dispersal?!" Yuri said in shock. "I can revert one attacking Fusion Monster my opponent controls into its Fusion Materials...then end the Battle Phase and deal damage equal to...the ATK of the Fusion Material with the highest ATK!" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force explains. ( Predaplant Poisonous Oakwasp's ATK:1600 , Predaplant Flytrap's ATK: 400) Yuri gasped as the 1600 ATK of Poisonous Oakwasp is dealt to him blasting him backwards (Yuri's LP: 2400). "Too bad, but we fully comprehend your deck. You don't have any options left!" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force comments. "Let's go, hurry!" Roxy urges. "Why!? Even if we fight, we won't get any Pendulum Cards!" Teppei protests. "But our friends are in a pinch!" Roxy protests."You're right, we could use our power to turn a pinch into a chance...Like hell that'd happen, idiot!" Teppei said.

Sora begins to advance on Hikage, who slowly backs away. "Sora! Hey! Sora! What's gotten into you!? What are you doing!? What do you think you're doing!? Turning the people you defect into cards?!" Yuzu yelled out. "That's something that will never be forgiven!" Gongenzaka warns Sora. "Say something! Look at me, Sora!" Yuzu yells at Sora. "I'm about to take this guy out now, just wait!" Sora irritably tells her. "Stop messing around!" Yuzu snarls at Sora and charges at him. "Wait, don't be stupid! Don't ne reckless, Yuzu. Stop!" Gongenzaka tells Yuzu as he restrains her. "Let go of me!" Yuzu said. Then he gasps "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka said. "What?!"Yuzu asked. "Over there! Yuya and the other are...! Gongenzaka when he saw Yuri who he though he's Yuya. "Huh? Yuya!" Yuzu said. "I end my turn" Yuri said in frustration. Shun stepped forwards.

"Let's go!" Roxy yelled out and charges out of hiding. "Hey! Wait!" Teppei begs her, but Roxy takes up a spot beside Tsukikage "You guys are facing us now!" She tells the Obelisk Force. Teppei leaves Nagisa in hiding and resignedly follows her out, and they both activate their Duel Disks. But as soon as they do, a message reads "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP", much to their confusion. Then the two of them are struck by lightning (Roxy's LP: 2000, Teppei's LP: 2000) "We didn't even do anything yet and we lost 2000 LP!?" Teppei complains.

"My turn! I activate the Spell Card: Minerals Excavation! I can Special Summon as many my Royal Rock monsters as possible from my hand whose Levels are less than the total Levels of my opponent's monsters! So with that, I'll bring out all of my monsters under Levels 21 right away! Rock Prince! (ATK: 300) Rock Princess! (ATK: 300) Rock Duke! (ATK: 300) I set one card and end my turn!" Roxy said. "No matter how many of you come out, you can't compete with us" The green-jewelled Obelisk Force comments. "I'd prefer if you would stop underestimating us. Right, Teppei?!" Roxy said slapping his shoulder and sending him stumbling forwards. "I've already drawn...! I activate the Continuous Spell: Inlet! It lowers the Levels of WATER monsters in my Hand by 1! I summon the Level 5 The Legendary Fisherman as Level 4 from my hand! (ATK: 1850) By Releasing The Legendary Fisherman I can Special Summon The Legendary Fisherman III! Be reborn with a legend of the ages! The Legendary Fisherman III! (ATK: 2500) When this card is Special Summoned, I can banish any number of monsters my opponents control!" Teppei said. "What?!" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force gasps in shock. "I'll get all three of you in one big catch!" Teppei declares as "The Legendary Fisherman III" snatches the three "Triple Hunting Hounds" up in its net. "Looking good, Teppei! Now I'll activate the Trap Card: Monster Geo! If I control a Rock Type monster, I can Special Summon a Monster Geo Token to my opponent's field for each monster that leaves their field!" Roxy said. A Monster Geo Token appears above each of the Obelisk Force "What the?!" The green-jewelled Obelisk Force gasps. (ATK: 1000 x 3) "I activate my Royal Rock's effect! When monsters are Summoned or Special Summoned to my opponent's field, by returning my Royal Rocks to my hand, and destroy a monster for each card returned!" Roxy continued. The three Tokens explode. "Then take this effect on top of it! By returning the banished monsters to the opponent's Graveyard, The Legendary Fisherman III doubles the damage my opponent takes!" Teppei explained to the Obelisk Force. "When Monster Geo tokens are destroyed, they deal 1000 damage to the opponents! So that means...! "Roxy said. "The damage is doubled, so it's 2000 damage to each of you!" Teppei finishes. (Obelisk Force's LP: 2000) "We're the best combination, aren't we!" Roxy said. "Of course we are, partner!" Teppei said.

But the green-jewelled Obelisk Force laughs "That best combination of yours has leaded you to the worst ending!"He claimed. "What?!" Roxy and Teppei gasped. "I activate all of my Set Cards! Continuous Trap: Ancient Gear Reborn! Ancient Gear Spark Shot! And Ancient Gear Booster! With Gear Reborn's effect, I can revive Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with 200 more ATK! (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's ATK: 2000) And with Gear Spark Shot, it would deal half of its ATK in damage, but...With Gear Booster's effect, the effect damage is doubled! Take 2000 damage! Antique Revive Howling!" The green-jewelled Obelisk Force said and "Triple Hunting Hound" blasts a surge of yellow light from its mouths, blasting Roxy into the wall (Roxy's LP: 0000) "Roxy!" Teppei screams horror as the energy fades, and Roxy slumps to the ground from the impact crater. Yuri gasps in horror. "Roxy..." Teppei whisper again and the green-jewelled Obelisk Force snickers "You shouldn't have interfered!" He comments. He raises his Duel Disk. "Stop it!" Yuzu yelled out when she realizes what's about to happen. . But they do not heed her words; three beams of purple light shine from the Obelisk Force's Duel Disk, and a card containing Roxy flutters to the ground.

"Roxy..." Yuzu whisper. "Yuya is in trouble! I'll go!" Gongenzaka yelled as he sprinted off. Yuzu turns to Sora "Sora! Stop this already! Why are you doing something this horrible?!" She yelled. "Jeez, you're annoying!" Sora snarls at Yuzu. Yuzu's eyes began to glow red.

"You'll have the same fate soon! With the activation of Continuous Traps: Gear Reborn and Gear Booster, and previously activated Spark Shot combo attack, that is! Take this! Antique Revive Howling!" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk yells, reviving his "Triple Hunting Hound" with its ATK boosted to 2000. This triggers the effect of "Ancient Gear Spark Shot", inflicting half of its ATK to Teppei, and the yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force's own "Booster" doubles the damage to 2000. Teppei shrieks as the second "Triple Hunting Hound" breathes a surge of yellow light, knocking him down (Teppei's LP: 0000). Teppei looks up to see Roxy's card "What're you doing as a card? Aren't we supposed to be the strongest combination?" Teppei asks in bemusement as a purple light envelops him. The yellow-jewelled Obelisk tosses the card containing Teppei beside Roxy's "Be a combo as cards for eternity!" He tells them.

The sight further enrages Yuzu, her hair standing on end, and darkness beginning to surround her body. Hikage's foot hits the edge of the river of lava; preventing him from going further. "We're done here, too. I activate Frightfur Leo's effect! Once per turn, it can destroy an opponent's monster and deal damage equal to its ATK to my opponent!" Sora said as Frightfur Leo blasts its blades from its mane, destroying Nichirin (Hikage's LP: 0000) "Regrets!" Hikage yells as he explodes into purple light, the card containing him carelessly tossed aside. Something inside Yuzu snaps, and she screams in agony as the darkness intensifies, falling to her knees and groaning. She grits her teeth and she writhes in pain; her eyes seeing the smile on Sora's face as Sora walks away, and Yuzu looks aside to see the struggling Yuri. She see Knights of Duel students, Roxy, Teppei and Hikage all falling towards a vortex, and finally she howls in agony as the darkness takes hold, leaping over the river of lava "Sora!" She screamed in fury.

"You're up next! I activate the Continuous Trap: Ancient Gear Reborn! I Special Summon Triple Hunting Hound with 200 more ATK from my Graveyard! (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's ATK: 2000)" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force declares at Tsukikage. "And I activate the Continuous Trap: Ancient Gear Spark Shot!" The green-jewelled Obelisk Force said. "Take this! Antique Revive Howling!" The red-jewelled Obelisk Force shouted. As the blast surges towards Tsukikage, the Ninjitsu Duellist closes his eyes quietly, ready to face his fate. "Hold it right there!" a voice yells out at the Obelisk Force and Shingo steps forwards "I activate the Action Spell: Flame Guard! Reducing effect damage to zero! Now that I'm here, we'll have the strength of a hundred more. Reji Akaba filled me in on the situation" Shingo said, but then his Duel Disk declares "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 points". Shingo was confused, and then he is struck down by lightning, "I wasn't told about this!" Shingo screech. He hits the ground hard, but struggles up "I'll show you why I'm the strongest man in LDS!" Shingo clams.

Sora turns to see Yuzu standing before him, the darkness shrouding her body. "You...are wrong..." Yuzu snarls at him, though Sora barely reacts. Yuzu suddenly remembers Ruri's words telling her to bring smiles with Duelling, and then calms down, the darkness fading. "Smiles...Sora, duel me" Yuzu said. "Fine. I don't like the idea of having a losing record against you anyways. Let's do it where no one will interfere!" Sora agrees. Yuzu followed him inside. They face off on opposite ends of a bridge over a river of lava, "I'll bring back your smile with Duelling!" Yuzu vows. They both yell, "DUEL!"

In the Center Court "Solemn tyrants of the earth... reside in my eyes and give me your power! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6! CCC Rock Armor! (CCC Rock Armor ATK: 2500)" Reira chants. "There it is, just like I thought...! But I still have my trump card!" Tatsuya muses. "I activate Rock Armor's effect! By using one Overly Unit, Its ATK increased by half of to total DEF of all face-up EARTH monsters! (CCC Rock Armor ATK: 4500) Battle! I attack Gadget Giant with Rock Armor!" Reira declares. "I won't let you! If Gadget Giant battles a Special Summoned monster, it can destroy that monster without calculating damage!" Tatsuya said. "Gadget Giant" beams a kaleidoscopic surge of light from its shoulder pauldron at "Rock Armor "And here is Tatsuya's answer! Reira is in a pinch!" Nico said. "Rock Armor negates the effect of any EARTH monsters it battles!" Reira said, "What?!" Tatsuya said in shock. "Rock Armor" swallows the light before slinging the rocks surrounding it at "Gadget Giant", destroying it (Tatsuya's LP: 0000). "A huge comeback! First with Fusion, then Synchro, and the Xyz Summoning, Reira our miracle rookie, has won the Junior Class Championship!" Nico praises. "Congratulations on winning! You're like Reji Akaba with all three Summoning methods!" Tatsuya said. Reira was taken aback "Thanks..." Reira said with a shy smile.

In the Volcano Area, "Let's go! My turn! With Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 2 to 7! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Abyss Actor - Superstar!(ATK: 2500) Once per turn, Superstar can add an Abyss Script card to my hand! I activate the Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic that I added to my hand! After reading this, Superstar will act out his role! Battle! I attack Triple Hunting Hound with Superstar!" Shingo said. (Yellow's LP: 1500) "Weren't you watching, intruder? Even if you destroy our monsters, you'll just eat our combo in response!" The yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force asks. "I didn't destroy them! During a turn I activated Fantasy Magic, any of my opponent's monsters destroyed in battle return to the hand instead! But Fusion Monsters ho to your Extra Deck, not your hand" Shingo repiles. "I activate a Trap!" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force said. "Wha-!?" Shingo said in shock. "Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion! When an Ancient Gear monster I control leaves the field by my opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster that lists that monster as Fusion Material! Come forth! Level 9! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! (ATK: 2900) When this card is Fusion Summoned, it halves the LP of all of my opponents!" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force explained. "The heck is that?!" Shingo asked as yellow energy rains down on his side of the field. (Tsukikage's LP: 250, Yuri's LP: 1200, Shingo's LP: 1000 and Shun's LP:2000) "Damn it!" Shingo said. "Stay out of this!" Shun snaps at him to stay out of this, but he falters and grunts in pain again while clutching his ribs. "You should tale your own advice" Gongenzaka suggesting as he stepped up. "My turn!" Gongenzaka declares. "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 points!" his Duel Disk annoces. (Gongenzaka's LP: 2000) Gongenzaka grunted.

Sora and Yuzu face off in the underground cavern. "My turn. I activate the Continuous Spell: Toy Vendor! Once per turn, I can send a card from my hand to my Graveyard to draw one card! I sent Fluffal Wings to my Graveyard! If the drawn card is a Level 4 or lower monster, I can Special Summon it. Anything else is sent to the Graveyard! The card I drew is the Level 3 Fluffal Bear! Special Summon! (ATK: 1200) And now, I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear! (ATK: 2200) I set one card and end my turn. Now, face me, Yuzu! I'll make you realize my true power!" Sora said. "I'll bring back your true smile! My turn! I, using the Scale 1 Arial the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 2 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Summon Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600) Remember the first time we Dueled!" Yuzu said. "That was just me playing around...But I won't be so soft anymore!" Sora replies. "Your smile back then was genuine! Battle! I attack Frightfur Bear with Mozarta!" Yuzu said. Sora flips over to a rock "Action Spell: Flame Chain! I decresase the ATK of one of my opponent's monster by 400!" Sora said. Arial the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect! My monsters are protected from your Spell/Trap cards during battle!" Yuzu said. Re-Setting "Flame Chain". Sora grits his teeth and runs for another Action Card, but Yuzu crosses overhead "Action Spell: Flame Power! It increases the ATK of a monster by 400 fot the rest of this turn!"Yuzu said (Mozarta's ATK: 3000) Returning to his original standing spot "Quick-Play Spell: De-Fusion! Frightfur Bear is returned to my Extra Deck and its Materials are Special Summoned in Defense Position!" Sora said as Frightfur Bear spilted into Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres in Defense Position ( Fluffal Bear's DEF: 800, Edge Imp Sabres's DEF: 800) Landing in a crouch "Mozarta, attacks Edge Imp Sabres!" Yuzu orders. "If the monster affected by Flame Power destroys a Defense Position monster in battle, it deal that monster's DEF as damage!" Yuzu explains. (Sora's LP: 3200) "I end my turn. At this moment, Flame Power's effects ends and Mozarta's ATK returns to normal. (Mozarta's ATK: 2600) Back then, we became friends just like this, didn't we!?" Yuzu said. "Making friends by Dueling? I'm telling you that's too soft!" Sora told her.

Gongenzaka looks at the Pendulumstatue Red Fiend and Pendulumstatue Black Sun in his hand "Yuya! I'll make a way through this with the cards you left me" Gomgenzaka said to Yuri who he thought was Yuya. "I, using the Scale 1 Red Fiend and Scale 12 Black Sun, set the Pendulum Scale!With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 2 to 11! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Two Superheavy Samurai Thief (ATK: 1000 x2) and Superheavy Samurai Transporter! (ATK: 1200) Superheavy Samurai Thief's effect! I can Tribute this card to add a previously activate Spell or Trap card to my hand! I add the Evil Heel treated as a Spell Card in Shingo's Pendulum Zone to my hand!" Gongenzaka said. "Aren't you using that effect wrong? Can't you break down their combo with that effect?" Shingo asked as he give Evil Heel to Gongenzaka. "No, this is fine. I Tribute the other Samurai Thief and add Funky Comedian to my hand! Finally, by Tributing Transporter, I add Evil Heel and Funky Comedian to Shun's hand!" Gongenzaka said. "Why are you giving me Pendulum Cards?" Shun asked. "You're finishing this. I end my turn" Gongenzaka said. Shun was ponder at his current situation.

"Dueling is a fight! In the end, it's win or get beaten!" Sora claims. "Are you saying we're not friends anymore?!" Yuzu asked. "We're not. I have something more important to me than friendship!" Sora replies .

My turn!" Shun declares his turn and draws ferociously. He pants as he remembers Yuri defending him from Sora, Moon protecting them with Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows, Shingo taking the intrusion penalty, and Gongenzaka telling him that he was finishing the Duel. "Laughable...I, Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 2 to 7! Pendulm Summon! Flock to me! Raidraptor - Wild Vulture! (ATK: 1600 x 3) I Overlay my three Level 6 Wild Vultures! Proud falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes. Advance along the path of revolution! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon! (ATK: 2000) I activate Revolution Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can attack all of my opponent's monstera once each!" Shun said. "Even if you can attack them all, our combo will send you packing!" The green-jeweled Obelisk Force sneers. "When this card battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become zero! Battle! Revolution Falcon! (Triple Hunting Hound's ATK: 0000 x2 Gear Hunting Hound's ATK: 0000) Carry on the will of the broken, And eradicate all of our enemies! Revolutionary Air Raid!" Shun said as Revolution Falcon opening its bay doors and dropping its bomb payload, destroying the Obelisk Force's monsters and blasting them backwards screaming as their LP falls to zero. "Yahoo! How do you like that! Oh yes!" Shingo cheered.

"I'll make you realize...that winning is more important than friendship! My turn! With Toy Vendor's effect, I send Fluffal Wing in my hand to the Graveyard! And draw one card! And if the drawn card is a Level 4 or lower Monster, I can Special Summon it! The drawn card was a Level 2 Fluffal Owl! Special Summon! (ATK: 1000) When this card is Summoned or Special Summoned from mt hand, I can add the Spell Card: Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!Since I control Toy Vendor, I can activate Fluffal Wing's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing two Wings from my Graveyard, I can draw two cards! Then, by Tributing Toy Vendor, I can draw one more!" Sora said. "Drawing three cards in one go?!" Yuzu said in shock. "I activate the Continuous Spell: Edge Nightmare! Once per tur, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Edge Imp monster from my Graveyard! Edge Imp Sabres! ( Edge Imp Sabres's ATK: 1200) I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization, and...fuse Edge Imp Sabres, Fliffal Bear, and Fluffal Owl! Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger! (ATK: 1900)" Sora said. "Snap out of it, Sora! Didn't you teach Yuya how to Fusion Summon out of friendship?" Yuzu said "That was unnecessary. Fusion is much more precious than that! It's the power to make the worlds one!" Sora states. "Making the worlds one through power us wrong!" Yuzu snaps. "It's not wrong! Frightfur Tiger can destroy one card my opponent controls for each Fusion Material used in this card's Fusion Summon! With three materials, I destroy three cards! And Frightfur Tiger's ATK is increased by 300 for every Fluffal or Frightfur monster I control! (Frightfur Tiger's ATK: 2200) Battle! I attack directly with Frightfur Tiger! (Yuzu's LP: 1800) I set two cards and end my turn. Is that a clear enough answer for you, Yuzu?" Sora said. "Why did you change this much?! You used to be so straightforward and light-hearted!"Yuzu asked. "This is who I really am! I'm a Duel Warrior of the Academia!" Sora replies. "To hell with the Academia! My turn! I summon Cadenza the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 500) When I succesfully Summon a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon Nera Melodious Diva! (ATK:1000) Next I active Nera's effect! This alouds me me Special Summon a Melodious Diva from my Deck in Defense Mode! I Summon Selah the Melodious Diva! (DEF: 1500) Now I activate Selah's effect! Which lets me add one Spell card from my deck to my hand! Next I activate the Spell Card: Melody Tuning! This alouds me to decrease all Level 4 or lower Melodious monster on my field! I change them to level 1! Now I Overly my Level 1 Cadenza, Nera and Selah! Xyz Summon! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! (ATK 0000) Don't you know what the Academia did to the Xyz Dimension? Heartland...a peaceful city, one overflowing with smiles...You people trampled over it!" Yuzu said. "It had to be done. It's all for making the worlds one!" Sora explained. "You people don't have that authority! Assembly Nightingale's ATK is equal to its Overly units time two! ( Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 600) Remember, Sora! Who you really were!" Yuzu yelled out.

"I keep telling you this is the real me! Trap: Frightfur Growl!When you Special summon a Monster that moster can't attack this turn! Then I can sent one Frightfur monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard with the same Level as a Monster on my Field! Finally, I can Special Summon a Frightfur monster from my Extra Deck that lists one monster on my field as a Fusion Material, treating it as a Fusion Summon! Come forth! Wild beast of devil's nest, bare your fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth! (ATK: 2400) When this card is Fusion Summon, I can Special Summon one Frightfur monster from my Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions! Come forth! Horrifying beast that shreds all! Frighrful Bear! (ATK: 2200) As long as Frightfur Tiger is face-up, the ATK of Frightfur monsters increase by 300 for every Fluffal or Frightfur monster on the Field! (Tiger's ATK: 2800, Sabre-Tooth's ATK: 3300 , Bear's ATK: 3100) Then, as long as Sabre-Tooth is face-up,the ATK of Frightfur monsters is increase by 400 for every Fluffal or Frightfur monster on the Field! (Tiger's ATK: 4000, Sabre-Tooth's ATK: 4500 , Bear's ATK: 4300)" Sora said. Yuzu snags another Action Card, a Flame Surge "Damn it! Not with just this...! I, using the Scale 3 Dissonat the Melodious Angel and Scale 9 Symphonia the Melodious Angel, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 4 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600)" Yuzu said. "Mozarta again...Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard when destroyed...I got done in by that last time!" Sora muses. "Dissonat the Melodious Angel's Pendulum effect: Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale a Level of 1! (Assembly Nightingale: Rank 1-Level 1)" Yuzu said. "Giving an Xyz monster a Level?!" Sora said in shock. "Symphonia the Melodious Angel Pendulum's effect: Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I make Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale's Level the same as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's: 8! (Assembly Nightingale's Lv1-8)" Yuzu continues. "Now she has two level 8 monsters..."Sora gasps.

Yuzu swallows "Ruri...You're there, right? I'll beliveve in you. The you who spoke of Duels with smiles!" Yuzu mentally called out. "I'll bring back Sora's smile woth Duelling! I Overly my Level 8 Mozarta and Assembly Nightingale! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Supreme Queen-Melodious Night Diva! (ATK:3000) When Melodious Night Diva is Summoned using a Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale being treated as Level 8, It can remove all my oppinent's Level 8 and under monster. And deal damage equal to their ATK!" Yuzu said."From I activate Fluffer cat's effect ! By discarded this card, I can rise one Frightful level by one! I rise Sabre-Tooth Level by 1! (Sabre-Tooth's LV: 8-9)" Sora said. Frightfur Tiger and Frightfur Bear were destroyed "Continuous Trap: Fusion Front Base! As long as I control a Fusion Monster, I negate all effect damage! Since Frightfur Tiger has left the field, its effect ends, and Sabre-Tooth's ATK decreases due to fewer Frightfur monsters on the field (Sabre-Tooth's ATK:2800)" Sora said. On a walkway up above, Gongenzaka, Yuri, Shun, Shingo, Tsukikage and Dennis who was carrying Nagisa on his back, approach the Duel "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka called out. "This is fun! This is really fun, Yuzu! An Xyz Pendulum Monster?! This is why Duels with you are always so exciting!" Sora stated. "That's right. Duels are fun! So...So please stop fighting!" Yuzu asked. Sora grits his teeth and doesn't respond. "I activate Melodious Night Diva's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can attack as many time as monsters that were removed this turn! Battle! I attack Sabre-Tooth with Melodious Night Diva!" Yuzu said. "Action Spell: Flame Chain! I decresase the ATK of one of my opponent's monster by 400!(Melodious Night Diva's ATK:2600) " Sora shouted. "Action Spell: Flame Power! It increases the ATK of a monster by 400 fot the rest of this turn! (Melodious Night Diva's ATK:3000)" Yuzu said. Sora and Yuzu both leap for an Action Card attached to a stalactite…

And then the time reaches 12 o'clock noon. The card disintegrates before the two can reach it, as does the ARC System "The Battle Royal is over!" Nico declaring over the intercom. Sora and Yuzu land and slide across the ground. "Yuzu! Sora!" Gongenzaka called out. "Gongenzaka!" Yuzu repiled, then she sees Yuri. "Yuya" Yuzu said to Yuri who she mistaking for Yuya. Nagisa stirs on Dennis's back, and she blanches to see Yuri "Yuya Sakaki! Are you alright? Where that new friend of your?" Nagisa asked. "I am not Yuya" Yuri replies. "Then where is Yuya!?" Yuzu wonders. "I looked, but all I found was this girl..." Dennis said. "Don't tell me!" Yuzu said as dhe looked at Sora. Realizing that he's in trouble, Sora activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, returning to the Fusion Dimension. "Sora!" Yuzu called out. "I saw all of your Duels" Reji's voice sounds out, others look up to see him standing on a higher walkway "Reji Akaba!" Yuzu said. "You came at a good time! I chased out that Academia bunch just like you told me to! I guess this makes me one of your Lancers now!" Shingo comments. "Lancers? What's that?" Gongenzaka asked. "Its about how this Battle Royal was a selection exam for them!" Shingo explains. "Exam?!" Yuzu said in shock, and she looks up at the impassive Reji.

 **OC cards:**

 **Frightfur Growl (Trap)**

 **When your opponent Special Summon a monster, that monster can't attack this turn. Then you can sent one Frightfur monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard with the same Level as a Monster on your Field! Finally, You can Special Summon a Frightfur monster from Your Extra Deck that lists one monster on Your field as a Fusion Material, treating it as a Fusion Summon.**

 **Nera Melodious Diva** **(** **Effect monster, level 4** **ATK: 500 DEF:1600,** **type Fairy** **attribute: Light)**

 **When you have summon a Melodious monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summon you can Summon a Melodious Diva from your deck.**

 **Selah the Melodious Diva** **(** **Effect monster, level 4** **ATK: 1400 DEF:1500,** **type Fairy** **attribute: light)**

 **You can add one Spell card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Fluffal Cat** **(** **Effect monster, level 1** **ATK: 300 DEF:200,** **type beast** **attribute: earth)**

 **Either yours or your opponents turn you can discard this card from your hand and raise on Frightful monster's LV by 1.**

 **Preadaplant** **Poisonous Oakwasp** **(** **Effect monster, level 4** **ATK: 1600 DEF:1000,** **type Plant,** **attribute: Dark)**

 **When this card is Special Summon you can add on Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.**

 **Preda Seed (Spell Card)**

 **You can Special Summon an Preadaplant Monster from your Graveyard.**

 **Preda Sacrifice (Spell Card)**

 **You can sent one Preadplant monster on your field to the Graveyard, you can choose one monster on the field and it can attack all of you're opponent's monsters.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! and bring you all a new chapter!**

Demons vs Diva

"What do you mean the Battle Royal was a selection exam for deciding Duelist Warriors!? Answer me, Reji Akaba! Did you know those guys from the Fusion Dimension were going to show up from the start?!" Yuzu ask. "Yes. I knew. That is why I changed the finals of the Junior Youth Class Championship...from a Tournament to a Battle Royal within the city. I intended to have you face and fend off the enemy invasion" Reji said. "Us!? Why not the Pro or Youth Classes? Why us, the Junior Youth?" Yuzu ask. "The Youth Class was fighting too. They were all wiped out except for one guy" Shingo answer. "Wiped out?!" Gongenzaka asks. "That's why yours truly was assigned to come out here!"Shingo stated. "And just as I had expected, you succeeded in fending off the Academia. You are truly our anti-Academia Duel Warriors! You have shown the power worthy of the title Lancers!" Reji tells them. "Screw that! To hell with your Lancers! For something like that Roxy and Teppei were...! And everyone else were turned into cards! Yuya too..!" Yuzu yelled out and begins to cry. "Yuzu..." Nagisa whisper and Yuri looks at Yuzu sadly.

"It's your fault everyone was...Yuya was...!"Yuzu cried. "It is not Reji's fault. If Yuya was defeated by the Academia, then the fault is mine" Yuri clams. "What so you mean it was your fault? And before that, who are you?" Gongenzaka asks. "I am Yuri. A Duellist from Academia" Yuri introduction himself. "What?!" Gongenzaka said. "The Academia!? Then doesn't that mean you're the enemy?!" Shingo said. "Ah jezz, you went and said it yourself. I was thinking of bringing you back to the Academia myself, but...Now that doesn't look like it'll be possible" Dennis thinks. "Why is the enemy here with us?! And in Yuya Sakaki's outfit as well! Are you a spy?! Are you gathering information while pretending to be Yuya!? That's it, that's got to be it"" Shingo said. Tsukikage steps in front of Yuri, "Hey! Why are you getting in my way!? You bastard! Are you going to protect the enemy!" Shingo angrily asks. "This is by orders of my client" Tsukikage stiffly replies. "Huh?! Who's this client you're talking about!" Shingo asks. "Yuri is not a spy. He is being chased by the Academia" Reji declares. "That's right. The Obelisk Force came here chasing after me. I'm sure that Yuya was mistaken for me and was..." Yuri confirms. "Mistaken for you!?" Gongenzaka asks. "Why did you even change clothes!?" Nagisa asks. "That was...in order for me to meet with Shun" Yuri explains. "What?!" Yuzu said. Everyone looks at Shun. "Yuya told me to go meet Shun and ask him in person exactly what happened in the Xyz Dimension. That's why he went out as bait! In order to draw the Obelisk Force away from me!" Yuri explains. "You can't be..." Yuya gasps. "I see...So that what it was" Reji muses. Adjusts his glasses "You all won and survived. What we need right now is that strength! Instead of mourning those who were defeated, you should take pride that you have overcome such strong Duellist!" Reji stated. Yuzu begins clenching her fist at Reji's words. "Shut up! Screw your pride! If you hadn't had us fight...! Yuya...Give everyone back!" Yuzu yells launching a punch. Reji catches the younger girl's fist with ease. "If you call yourself a Duellist, express your anger not through your fists, but through your Duels!" Reji tells Yuzu. He throws Yuzu backwards. "I will! In place of Yuya and everyone else...! I'll make you grovel" Yuzu said. Reji adjusts his glasses "That fine by me. If I lose, I'll repent until you are satisfied" Reji replies.

In the LDS's control room, Himika Akaba and Reira Akaba the latter holding his Youth League trophy, ascend on the lift to where Nakajima was waiting. "Why?! Why is Reji there?!" Himika ask when she saw Reji on the screen. "You are all not aware of your true mission yet. Or of why I decided to create the Lancers. And that is to save our home world from the tragedy that befell the Xyz Dimension" Reji explains. Raising his hand "Action Field: On! City of the Future- Heartland: Activate!" Reji declares. Heartland materializes around the assembled group "Heartland! From the Xyz Dimension...!" Yuri recognize it. "That's right. My...Our...Homeland!" Shun confirm. Yuzu hangs her head. "Shun, accept Yuya Sakaki's wish and tell us. Just what happened in Heartland" Reji asks Shun. But Shun closes his eyes and tightens his mouth, refusing to answer. "It seems I've stirred up some indescribable disgrace. Then I will say it. In the midst of the Battle Royale, the Academia attacked you, and they did the same to..." Reji said. "Stop!" Yuzu interrupts, begging Reji. She hugs herself "Please stop..." She begs and walks forwards. "Yuzu!" both Nagisa and Gongenzaka cried out. "Before they came here..." Reji, ignoring Yuzu's pleas, explains. "Stop it!" Yuzu continues to beg. "They had already finished with the Xyz Dimension..." Reji continues to explain. "Stop it! I won't let you say another world!" Yuzu yelled out with Ruri speaking alongside her. "I'll beat you right now and make you repent!" Yuzu declares. "Duel!" both of them yelled.

I, using the Scale 2 Soprano the Melodious Songstress and the Scale 9 Symphonia the Melodious Diva, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Level 3 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster! Shira the Melodious Diva! (DEF: 2400) And Melisma the Melodious Diva! (DEF: 2300)" Yuzu said. "A Pendulum Summon right out of the gates? Yuzu is really into it!" Dennis said. "With this, I end my turn" Yuzu said. "What did you hear from Yuya Sakaki? What would a person of the Academia want to know?" Shun asked Yuri. Yuri didn't replies.

"My turn. Draw! With the effect of the D/D Swirl Slime in my hand, I am able to Fuse it with D/D Berformet. Arcane swirl that takes on all forms, engulf the grotesque god and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!(ATK:2000)" Reji said. "Genghis...The Fusion Monster he used the last time they fought!" Gongenzaka said. "Yuzu has fought Reji Akaba before this?" Nagisa asked. "She has. At You Show Duel School" Gongenzaka answers. "And who won that time?" Dennis asked. "The match was interrupted before it could end. But had the Duel played out..." Gongenzaka replied. "Additionally, I summon the Tuner Monster D/D Nighthowl from my hand! (ATK: 300)" Reji said. "A Tuner Monster?!" Dennis said. "That's right. Reji doesn't use only Fusion Summoning!" Gongenzaka tell them. "When this card is successfully Summoned, I am able to Special Summon one D/D monster from my Graveyard and make its ATK 0! Be reborn, D/D Berformet! (ATK:0000) I Tune my Level 4 D/D Berformet with my Level 3 D/D Nighthowl! Howls that tear through the night, with the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander! (ATK:2500)" Reji said. "Wow! Even Synchro Summoning...!" Dennis said in shock. "D/D/D Flame King Genghis's effect: When another D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! D/D Swirl Slime! (ATK:200) Additionally, I activate Gust King Alexander's effect! When another D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower D/D monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn again! D/D Berformet! (ATK: 1400) I double D/D Swirl Slime's Level with D/D Berformet's effect! (D/D Swirl Slime's LV 2-4) "Reji said."With this, he has two Level 4 monsters" Gongenzaka said. "Don't tell me he can use more than Fusion and Synchro...!" Dennis gasped. "I Overlay my Level 4 D/D Berformet and Swirl Slime! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!(ATK: 2400)" Reji said. Dennis swallows "Fusion...Synchro...And Xyz too!" He said in shock. "Wait, you're from LDS and you didn't know that much? Reji Akaba is famous for mastering three different Summoning methods!" Shingo tells Dennis. "You knew?" Dennis asked. "Well, this is my first time seeing it" Shingo admits. "It's not just three!" Yuzu said. "Huh?" Shingo, Dennis and Nagisa said. "Reji Akaba can use Pendulum as well!" Yuzu tells them. "Well even I know that much!" Shingo crossly states. "And most likely...what lies beyond that!" Yuzu explains. "Beyond?" Shingo said in confusion.

As Reji and Yuzu stare one another down. "You came here to fight me?" Shun asked Yuri. "That's right. If I could defeat the Xyz remnants in Standard...I thought I would be able to prove my abilities to the Professor, Leo Akaba, who hadn't sent me to the front lines! That was what drove me to come to this dimension. But...I believe that Academia's fight to unite the dimensions is justice. And I was proud to be able to fight for that cause. But Yuya told me my comrades who went to the Xyz Dimension did not act as if they were preserving justice. Instead, they acted as if it was a hunting game, smiling and laughing as they attacked people! Is that the truth?! What Yuya told me...!"Yuri said. "It is. They continued to hunt defenceless people as if it were a game!" Shun explains.

"Battle! I attack the Defense Position Shira the Melodious Diva with D/D/D Gust King Alexander! I also attack the Defense Position Melisma the Melodious Diva with D/D/D Wave King Caesar! Then, I attack directly with D/D/D Flame King Genghis! (Yuzu's LP: 2000)" Reji declares. "Even now their faces and laughter are carved into m eyes and ears... I will never be able to forget it!" Shun said. Yuri was horrified at what he heard. In the LDS's control room, "As expected of Reji. Now his opponent has an empty field! And he even took out half of the opponent's LP in one blow" Himika proudly claims. "I set one card and end my turn. I suspect that everything that has happened so far is just as you expected" Reji commenting as Yuzu struggles up the stairs. Himika was shocked. "From here on is the real deal...You're thinking that, aren't you? You've already found what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning! Now, use that on me! The new power you have acquired" Reji said. "You see through everything, don't you? As expected of a prodigy Duellist. Reji Akaba! Did you foresee the outcome of the Battle Royale worth that brain of yours too? How many would fall, how many would survive...Are you satisfied that it ended just as you had expected?" Yuzu asked. Reji didn't respond. "We are not your puppets!" Yuzu yells at him.

"Roxy and Teppei...Everyone who was turned into cards...They were all humans with their own hearts! Even Yuya...!" Yuzu said. "Yuzu..." Nagisa sadly whisper and closed her eyes. "Yuya was...always by my side and encouraging me! Even when his father disappeared, he all ways would be there for me when people would call our School the worst Duel School. Because Yuya was there, I...! The reason I found what was beyond Pendulum was because I saw Yuya trying his hardest to become stronger! That's why I also...! My turn! With the already set Soprano and Symphonia, Pendulum Summon! Be reborn from the Extra Deck! Shira the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1200) And Melisma the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1900) Finally from my hand, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600) I activate Melisma's effect! When this card is used as Fusion Material, I can Fusion Summon without a Polymerization Spell Card! But Melisma is banished! The monster I will fuse Melisma with is... Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir! (ATK:1000)" Yuzu said. "That's the Fusion Diva that made its first appearance in her Duel with me!" Gongenzaka said. "I activate Shira's monster effect! When a Pendulum Monster leaves the field, I can Special Summon it! Return, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva! (ATK: 2600) Then, I activate Soprano's Pendulum Effect! Onces per turn, I can use monster on my Field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon! The mosters I choose are Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and Shira! Angel of bliss become one with the angel of genius! Fusion Summon! Sing out! Musia The Melodious Maestra!" (ATK: 3000) " Yuzu said. "This time it's the Fusion Diva she use in our Duel!" Nagisa gasp. "Bloom and Musia are both monster I was able to call upon thanks to the hint I got from Yuya! From wanting to defeat LDS and being taught by Sora" Yuzu said gritting her teeth as remember Yuya wanting to learn Fusion. "Oh? From Sora Shiunn? While I did not know that specifically, to think he'd learn from a Duellist from the Academia..." Reji said. "You knew?! That Sora was from the Academia?!" Yuzu asked. "Yes. His Fusion Summoning energy was on a different level from those of LDS. I see...So that in turn affected you, giving you the power to call upon a new diva!" Reji said. "Sora's power went from Yuya to me?! Are you trying to say that my being able to call out Bloom and Musia is from the Academia's power?!" Yuzu said. "It's just a single hypothesis, it hasn't been proven yet" Reji said. "I was moved be Yuya's feeling to become stronger in order to defeat LDS...That's why I also will...beat you, no matter what! When I have a Melodious monster on my field, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand! (DEF:1000) Sonata's effect! If this card was Special Summoned, all Fairy-type monster I control gain 500 ATK and DEF! ( Musia's ATK: 3500 Bloom's ATK: 1500 Sonata's DEF: 1500) When Musia battles she can attack many Melodious monster their is on the field! So that means she can attack three times! Go Musia! Attack, Flame King Genghis, Gust King Alexander and Wave King Caesar!"Yuzu shouted. (Reji's LP: 400)

"Then your best friend was really kidnapped..." Yuri asked. "It is the truth. But...Why do you look so much like Yuto?" Shun wonders. Yuri finds himself unable to answer.

"This is the end! Get him, Bloom!" Yuzu shouted. "Reji's LP is 400!" Nagisa said. "If he takes an attack from the 1500 ATK Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir...! It's over!" Gongenzaka said. Even Reji seems to be shocked as the attack hits and he vanishes behind a cloud of smoke. Reji then steps out of the smoke, unharmed. "What?!" Gongenzaka said in surpise. "I activated the Trap Card that I set...D/D/D Contract Change! By banishing the D/D/D monster with the highest ATK in my Graveyard, I negate any damage dealt to me. (Reji's LP: 400)" REji explains. "No way..." Nagisa gasps. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka whispers. "Damn it!" Yuzu curses. "And...I can add one Level 4 or lower D/D pendulum monster from my Deck to my hand . I havecome to understand that the reason that you found the path from Pendulum to Fusion...was because of your strong feelings towards Yuya Sakaki. But! If you evolve only through strong emotions you cannot win at Duelling!" Reji said. Yuzu was shocked. "The Lancers are a squad made to fight the Academia in real combat! Remember that such unstable emotions can be fatal in a real battle!" Reji reminds Yuzu. "I don't intend to be a part of your Lancers!" Yuzu tells Reji. "You don't want to save Yuya Sakaki?" Reji asks. Everyone gasps in shock. "What?!" Gongenzaka said. "Yuya...Are you saying he's alive!?" Yuzu asks. "Do you mean he was captured by the Obelisk Force?! Are you saying that you saw that!?" Yuri asks. "Huh?!" Dennis gasped. "Don't tell me saw Selena abducting him...? Then that means my identity is also...! " Dennis panics. "Now then, end your turn. Next is my turn to show you my true strength" Reji urges. Yuzu's lip trembles in anger. "If you want defeat the Academia and save Yuya Sakaki, you must come over me first!" Reji tells Yuzu. Yuzu looks up angrily at Reji and they stare one another down.

"Are you saying Yuya is alive?!" Yuzu asks. "Was he captured by the Obelisk Force?!" Yuri asks. Reji didn't repy as he remember what has happen to Yuya.

(Flashback)

Reji and Nakajima were monitoring Yuya while he was being chased by Serena. "What are those Fuma ninja doing?! President's orders! Do not let the Academia lay their hands on Yuri!" Nakajima said. "No, that is not Yuri. I can tell by his movements. That is Yuya Sakaki. I don't know why, but the two of them seem to have exchanged clothes" Reji said. Yuya's bracelet glows and Selena vanishes, much to their confusion "What the!?" Nakajima said. Rin then ramps over the iceberg in her Duel Runner and lands. "That's the Synchro Dimension's Duellist!" Nakajima said. They saw Rin running over to hug Yuya. Soon, Yuya's bracelet glows again, and this time both he, Rin, and Rin's Duel Runner vanish. "They disappered!" Nakajima shouted.

(Flashback ends)

"It was clear that Yuya Sakaki was not turned into a card. And, most likely, he was not taken to the Academia. But right now, instead of telling her that..." Reji thought. "If you want defeat the Academia and save Yuya Sakaki, you must come over me first!" Reji tells Yuzu. Yuzu looks up angrily at Reji. In the LDS's control room "You mean to tell me Reji plans to make Yuzu Hiiragi a Lancer...even though she has such hostility towards him?!" Himika asks. "She is one of the Pioneer of Pendulum Summoning. She will be essential on our fight against the Academia" Nakajime repiles."But Pendulum Summoning is no longer their alone!" Himika said.

"My turn. Draw! I, using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Level 1 to 9!" Reji said. "Here it comes, Reji Akaba's Pendulum Summon!" Gongenzaka tell Nagisa and Dennis. "Grant power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me! Supreme deity who judges the twilight of gods! D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok! (ATK: 2200) When this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one D/D monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!(ATK: 2400)" Reji said. "Abyss Ragnarok's ATK is 2200. Caesar's is 2400...He has enough strength to defeat Bloom and Sonata, but not enough to defeat Musia!" Yuzu thought. "I summon D/D Necro Slime from my hand (ATK: 300) Then, I activate Abyss Ragnarok's effect: By Releasing D/D Necro Slime, I can banish a monster on my opponent's field! I'll banish your Musia The Melodious Maestra!" Reji said. "What?!" Yuzu said in shock. Abyss Ragnarok" hefts the glowing husk, which connects with Musia and banishing it. "Damn it!" Yuzu curses. He still has two divas on the field!" Gongenzaka said. "I active the effect of D/D Necro Slime in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can Fusion Summon a D/D/D monster!" Reji said. "Reji Akaka can also..." Gongenzaka started. "Pendulum Fusion?!" Yuzu finishes. The monster I will fuse are Abyss Ragnarok and Caesar! Crush the twilight of the gods, and open the way to a new world with the force of your surging wave! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! (ATK: 3200)" Reji said. "An ATK of 3200?!" Yuzu said. "And now, I activate the Fustion Material, Caesar's, effect from the Graveyard! I add one Dark Contract card from my deck to my hand! Battle! I attack Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir with Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! The End of Judgment!" Reji said. "Bloom!" Yuzu yelled out (Yuzu's LP:300) "Now both Fusion divas are..."Gongenzaka gasp. "But Yuzu still has Sonata in her field, so she's safe" Nagisa said. "Is this your best?" Reji wonders. "What was that?!" Yuzu angrily asked. "You can't have shown everything yet. I'm not at my full strenght either. Not in the slightest. I set two cards and end my turn. Now it''s your turn. If you want me to actially try against you, you had better hold nothing back and show me everything you have to offer!" Reji said. "Yuya was captured by the Academia, right?! If you know then tell me!" Yuzu said."Then just defeat me" Reji said. "What?!" Yuzu said. "Weren't you going to make me grovel before you? If only Yuya Sakaki is safe...you don't care aboiut the others who were turned into cards?" Reji asks. YUzu was shocked by the reminder; she remembers Roxy's defeat and see her, Teppei, Hikage and the Knights of the Duel's cards in her mind's eyes and she begins screaming in pain, clutching her head. She recalls Ruri's memories of the invasion of the Xyz Dimension and she screams again as her eyes glow red, her hair begin to spike and she begins emitting darkness. "Yuzu!" Nagisa and Gogenzaka yelled out. Gongenzaka then looks at Reji "Why...Why is Reji Akaba provoking Yuzu this much?!" he wonders. Fortunately, Yuzu manages to calm herself down and she shakes her head.

"My Turn!" Yuzu said and she draws a card, causing Reji to smile. "Pendulum Summon! Be reborn once more from my Extra Deck! Shira the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1200-1700) Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600-3100) And from my hand, I Summon Eliza the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1700-2200) Now her effect, when she is summoned I can Special Summon a Light Fairy Monster from my Deck! Come! Nera the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 500-1000) Now for Nera's effect: When she is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Melodious Diva from my Deck! Come! Selah the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1400-1900) Now thanks to Selah, I can add a Spell Card from my Deck! Now I activate the Spell Card: Melody's Draw! Now I can draw a many card from my Deck equal to how many Melodious monster I've got on the field! Now I activate the Spell Card: Melody Tune! I can decrease the levels of all Level 4 or lower Melodouis on my field to 1! ( Shira's LV: 4-1, Eliza's LV: 4-1, Nera's LV: 4-1, Selah's LV: 4-1 Sonata's LV3-1)" Yuzu said. "Now she has five Level 1 Monsters!" Yuri said. "I Overlay my Level 1 Shira, Eliza, Nera, Selah and Sonata! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! (ATK:0000) (Mozarta's ATK:3100-2600)" Yuzu chants. "Ruri's Monster..." Shun said. "Good" Reji smiled "Assembly Nightingale's ATK is equal to the number of Overly units it has times 200! (Assembly Nightingale's ATK:1000)" Yuzu said. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka shouted. "And when she battle, she can attack you directly! Also she can attack the same number of time as her Overly Units!" Yuzu explained. "That mean she'll deal 5000 damage!" Gongenzaka said. "She'll definitely finish it with this!" Nagisa said. "Battle! Assembly Nightingale Attack Reji!" Yuzu said. "I activate the Trap Card: D/D/D Dark Change! When you attack me and I've got a D/D/D monster on my field, I can change the direction of the attack to a monster on my Field. But you monster gains the ATK of each monster I've got in my Graveyard" Reji said.(Assembly Nightingale's ATK:1000-6100) "Then I attack your Caesar Ragnarok!" Yuzu said. "I activate Caesar Ragnarok's monster effect! I return D/D Savant Kepler to my hand, and equip a monster on my opponent's field to Caesar Ragnarok, increasing its ATK by that monster's ATK! I equip Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva to Caesar!" Reji said. "Mozarta!" Yuzu yelled out. (Caesar Ragnarok's ATK:5800) Assembly Nightingale destroyed Caesar Ragnarok (Reji's LP: 100) "Don't forget I still can attack again! Assembly Nightingale, second attack!" Yuzu yelled out. "I activate my other Trap Card: D/D/D Dark Gift! Now By Removing all of my monster from the Graveyard, I gain LP equal to their ATK (Reji's LP: 6100) And since those monster were removed you monster ATK goes back to normal!" Reji explains (Assembly Nightingale's ATK:1000) (Reji's LP: 2100) "I set one card and end my turn" Yuzu said.

"That was splendid" Reji comments. "What?!" Yuzu said. "Once again, you've shown how you have progressed beyond Pendulum. If we were to say the Pendulum Fusion was formed with your bond with Yuya Sakaki...From whose bond did you acquire Pendulum Xyz?" Reji asks. Yuzu and Shun both gasp, remembering Ruri. "Well, that's fine. I'm sure that will become clear in due time. Next is my turn. My turn! With the already set D/D Savant Galilei's Pendulum Effect: Its Scale increases from 1 to 3! (D/D Savant Galilei's Scale 1-3) With the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler returned to my hand earlier, I set the Pendulum Scale again! With this I can now simultaneously Summon multiple monsters from Level 4 to 9! Grant power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn! D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok! (ATK: 2200) And from my hand, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon! (ATK:3000)" Reji said. "That's! That monster drove Yuzu to the edge last time..." Gongenzaka explains to Nagisa. "Trap card: Melody's Chant, activate! I can negate the activations of monsters effect, and Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field...and increase the ATK of one monster by 800 for each Spell card on the field! (Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 3200)" Yuzu said. "Assembly Nightingale's ATK is higher than Doom King Armageddon's!" Nagisa observers. "She must of adding that card for such a situation" Gongenzaka said. "And now, I will overwhelm her again!" Reji thinks. "I will Overlay my Level 8 Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok and Doom King Armageddon!" Reji said. "What?!" Shun said. "Reji can also go from Pendulum ..."Gongenzaka said. "To Xyz?!" Nagisa said. When two suns climb up into the sky, the grounds of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth! Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga! (ATK: 4000)" Reji chants. "An ATK of 3500!?" Yuzu said in shock. "When this card is Special Summoned, can negate the effects of all other cards this turn!" Reji said. "What?!" Yuzu said. (Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 0000) "Assembly Nightingale's ATK is now zero!" Nagisa said." Battle! I attack Assembly Nightingale with my Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga! Twin Break Shot!" Reji said. "Oh no if this hits Yuzu will lose!" Gongenzaka said "I activate the effect of my Musique the Melodious Diva in my hand! By discarding her and two card from my hand I gain 1000 LP for each card that had its effect negated!" Yuzu said. (Yuzu's LP: 4300) Kali Yuga" attacks Assembly Nightingale with "Twin Break Shot", destroying it and blasted Yuzu down the stairs again, screaming (Yuzu's LP: 800). She lands with a crash, and Reji walks up to the stairs. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka and Nagisa yelled out as they race forward. "I activate the effect of D/D/D Contract Change in my Graveyard! By Banishing it I can draw two cards, I set two cards and end my turn here. What's wrong? Are you already finished? What happened to the vigour you showed when you said you'd make me grovel before you?!" Reji said. Yuzu begins struggling to get up. "Weren't you going to make me repent to you?!" Reji raised his voice.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Gongenzaka shouted. "I'll help you!" Nagisa yells. Both of them run forwards to assist Yuzu. "Don't interfere!" Yuzu yells out to them. She struggles to get up "This is my Duel. Mine, Yuya and Ruri's..." Yuzu said. Shun runs up too "Ruri?!" He said in surprised. "I...No matter what happened, I will save Yuya!" Yuzu vows. "Yuzu..." Nagisa and Gongenzaka whisper. "And I will keep my promise to Ruri!" Yuzu angrily adds. She remembers Ruri telling her to bring smiles with her Duelling. "That's why I cannot lose! Especially not against someone who wants to make us fight! Who hurts people in Duels! I can't ever lose!" Yuzu screams.

"My turn! I will beat you! With the card Ruri entrusted me with! When I have no monsters, I can activate the Spell Card: Shuffle Reborn from my hand! I Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale with its effect negate! (Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 0000)" Yuzu said. "It's back!" Nagisa cheers. Additionally, with Shuffle Reborn's effect, I return Soprano the Melodious Songstress to my Deck! And draw one card!" Yuzu shouted. She looks at the card "It's here!" She thought. "I, using the Scale 3 Dissonat the Melodious Angel and the already set Scale 9 Symphonia the Melodious Angel, set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can now simultaneously Summon multiple monsters from Level 4 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn again! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (Mozarta's ATK: 2600) And now, I activate Dissonat the Melodious Angel's Pendulum effect: Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale a Level of 1!" Yuzu said. (Assembly Nightingale: Rank 1-Level 1) both Yuri and Shun were shocked, "Giving a Xyz monster a Level?!" Shun said in surprise. "Symphonia the Melodious Angel's Pendulum effect: Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I make Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale's Level the same as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's: 8!" Yuzu continues. (Assembly Nightingale's Lv1-8) "With this..." Yuri said. "She has two Level 8 monsters!" Shun said "It's here..." Reji smiled. "I Overlay my Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva and Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! Graceful singer, come forth and sing your song! The song of your victory! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Diva with the song of the night! Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva! (ATK: 3000)" Yuzu said. The Xyz-Pendulum Monster hymns as it stands behind Yuzu, and Shun gasps in awe as he watches with Yuri.

None watch with more anticipation than Declan, who clenches his fist in pleasure "That's it...That's what I wanted to see!" He said to himself. "I activate the Trap Card in my Graveyard: Melody's Chant! I banish this card along with my Dissonat the Melodious Diva and Symphonia the Melodious Diva on the field, and increase Melodious Night Maestra's ATK by 800! (Melodious Night Maestra's ATK: 3800) And at the same time, I negate the activation of all Set cards and monster effect on my opponent's field this turn!" Yuzu said. "Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga's effect activates! This card's effect cannot be negated by ant other card!" Reji said. "It doesn't matter! Even if you do that, Kali Yuga's ATK is 3500! Melodious Night Diva's is 3800! And the activation of your Set cards are still sealed! Battle! Go! Melodious Night Diva! Freedom Song!" Yuzu said. "I activate Kali Yuga's monster effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I destroy all Spell and Trap cards on my field! And by using the remaining Overlay Unit, I will return all of my cards I just destroyed! Melody's Chant only negates the effects of cards that were on the field when it activated! With this, I am able to activate my Set cards. Trap Activate! Dark Contract with Errors! I can negate the effect of an active Trap Card! I negate the effect of Melody's Chant!" Reji said and Melody's Chant turned grey (Melodious Night Maestra's ATK: 3000). Yuzu gasped in shock. "And now, I activate my other Trap Card! Dark Contract with Renewal! I can activate the effect of the negated Melody's Chant!" Reji continues. "What?!" Yuzu shouted. With Melody's Chant effect, I increase Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga's ATK by 800!" (Kali Yuga's ATK: 4300) The battle is already in progress! Now Kali Yuga...Turn the tables on Melodious Night Maestra!" Reji said. Kali Yuga" unleashes a blast of dark energy, counterattacking and destroying Melodious Night Maestra. The shockwave blasts Yuzu backwards again and she screams (Yuzu's LP: 0000)

The devastated City of the Future- Heartland dissolves. No way..." Nagisa sadly said. "Yuzu..." Gongenzaka sadly said. Reji walks towards Yuzu "As I thought, you are still naive. As things are now, you won't be able to save Yuya Sakaki! But you still have potential. The same applies to you who have survived the Battle Royale. Your power with Pendulum Summoning exceeds even that of the LDS Top Team. That's why I have chosen you all as Lancers, and decided to cross dimensions with you!" Reji said. "Cross dimensions?!" Gongenzaka said in shock. Reji then started to leave "How's the data for this past Duel?" Reji asked Nakajima. "All of it has been recorded" Nakajima answers. "I see. Well done" Reji said. "I'm not good enough now! I have to get stronger...Even stronger than I am now...!" Yuzu said as she struggle to get up. "To make sure I definitely save Yuya! Yuya!" Yuzu cries.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Shira the Melodious Diva (** **Effect/Pendulm Monster, level 5, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400, Scale 3)**

 **Monster Effect: When a Pendulum Monster leaves your field you can summon it again.**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can add a Spell or Trap from you Graveyard**

 **Melisma the Melodious Diva (** **Effect/Pendulm Monster, level 5, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK: 1200 DEF: 2300, Scale 2)**

 **Monster Effect: During your Main Phase: you can Fusion Summon one Fairy-type Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but this card is banished instend of being sent to the Graveyard.**

 **D/D/D Dark Change (Trap Card)**

 **When your opponent attacks and you have a D/D/D Monster on your field, you can direct the attack to that Monster, but your opponent's Monster gain the ATK points of each monster in your Graveyard. By removing this card from the Graveyard, you can draw two cards from your deck.**

 **D/D/D Dark Gift (Trap Card)**

 **By Removing all monster from your Graveyard, you gain LP equal to their ATK**

 **Musique the Melodious Diva (Effect Monster,** **, level 2, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK: 500 DEF: 500)**

 **Monster Effect: By discared this and two cards from your hand you gain 1000 LP for each card that has it effects negated.**

 **Melody's Chant (Trap Card)**

 **If you control one monster an no other Spell/Trap cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: Target one monster you control, until the end of this turn, it gain 800 ATK for each Spell card on the field, also the effect and activation of all cards your opponent currently control are negated. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and two cards you control then target one monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 800 ATK, also the effect and activation of all cards your opponent currently controls are negated. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! Rosestar48 here! Now who's ready for the next chapter?!**

The Hot-bloodied Battle

In the Center Court "Miami Championship Junior Youth Series! Those who have survived the 24-hour battle-royal are now...returning to this LDS Center Court! Please, give them a thunderous applause!" Nico announces. Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Yuri, Dennis, Tsukikage and Shun entered the Court. "There's Yuzu!" Ayu said when she saw Yuzu. "Yuya is there too!" Tatsuya said when he mistaken Yuri for Yuya. "I sorry for the rest of the Duellist who didn't make it, but at least Yuya and Yuzu made though the battle royal" Yoko said. "Yeah, I'm glad that there are two You Show students left!" Shuzo agreed. "Shivers, shivers, and more shivers!" Fudoshi cheers. Yuzu, Yuri, Gongenzaka, Shun and Tsukikage maintain a stoic expression, while Shingo waves at the crowd, and Dennis simply smiles. "Yuzu and Yuya both look tried. I can't blame them" Shuzo notice Yuzu and Yuri (Who he believes to be Yuya) "Gongenzaka looks the same as usual, though" Ayu said. "But why is Shingo there...? He lost to Yuzu in the first round, so why is he...?" Tatsuya wonders. "Now that you mention it didn't that Nagisa girl lose to that ninja, Tsukikage?" Yoko said when she notices Nagisa. "Shingo is the son of a politician, isn't he?" A male audience member said. "Oh yeah, he's on the city council!" a female member said. "Using your Dad's power is underhanded!" A third spectator calls out. Did you cheat your way in here?" Other spectator yelled out. "That' right!" Another Spectator yelled out. "I don't care whose son you are, don't think everything goes your way!" Another Spectator yelled at Shingo.

Having had enough of the audience's accusations, Shingo grabs Nico's microphone. "Shut up, peanut gallery! I didn't cheat at all! I was personally given permission by Reji Akaba to participate in a revival match! And I won my way though so I could stand here as one of the Lancers!" Shingo tells everyone. "Lancers?" a girl in the audience asks. "Huh? What's that?" another girl wonders. "What are Lancers?" a third girl asks "I-I'm not though! I'm not in the Lanc-!" Nagisa said until the screen changed and Himika was on it. "I apologize for the abrupt interruption, but as the sponsor of this tournament, I would like to take this time to make an important announcement. As of today, the Miami Championship is to be...indefinitely postponed" Himika announces."What?!" the three children said. Everyone in the audiences was in shock and ire.

"The reason the Championship will be canceled is...during the Battle Royal, an enemy force attacked our world. Although you may not believe it, they come from another dimension...and sent forces with the intention to invade our world. They used Duel Monster cards as weapons and attacked us using the monsters generated from Real Solid Vision. The reason why the Miami Championship Battle Royal was not broadcasted live...was in order to not spread panic throughout Miami City...no...The whole world! I hope that you all will understand this" Himika explain to everyone around the world. "What does she mean different dimension?" a man in the audience wonders. "Invaders, she said?" A girl asked. "And she said they used Duel Monsters as weapons?" another man said. "That's unbelievable!" a man said. "Now then, we will show just a portion of the real footage" Himika said. Then the screen showed the footage from the Battle Royal, everyone saw the Obelisk Force sealing Carl into a card before the Knights of Duels. The sight scares a woman "Wh-what the hell was that?!" a man wonders what happened. "He got turned into a card in an instant!" Another man said. "Don't tell me the reason Hokuto's gone missing..." Yaiba said. "Was because he got turned into a card?!" Masumi said. "That is correct. That the way of the Academia! They defeat their opponents in a Duel and mercilessly turn them into cards!" Himika said. "If you lose to them, you get turned into a card?! That's absurd!" Shuzo said. "Is that really true...?" Tatsuya wonders. "There's no way!" Ayu said. "I...I can't even shiver..." Fudoshi said. Yoko looked worried.

"But, do not fret. Those cruel invaders were eliminated by our brave Duelist participating in the Battle Royal! Beaten without a trace!" Himika said. She then shows the clip of Shun defeating the Obelisk Force with Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon with Shingo and Gongenzaka cheering for victory. "They did it!" a man in the audience cheered. "Amazing!" another man cheered. "They wiped out the enemy!" another man said. Another video clip depicts Yuzu Summoning Melodious Night Diva in her duel against Sora. "That's!" Shuzo said in shock "Sora?!" the children said in shock. "They are heroes who protected Miami! We have dubbed them the Lance Defense Soldiers or Lancers for short! We would like to bestow upon them this honor!" Himika said. The audience chants "Lancers!" repeatedly, as Shingo waves to them again. Meanwhile, Yuzu is still in a despondent state, while Yuri watches her. "When she said they the enemy was eliminated, did she mean Sora too?" Shuzo wonders. "That's a lie! There's no way!" Ayu protested. "Yeah! Sora is our friend!" Tatsuya said. "But Sora wasn't actually in the Battle Royal..."Fudoshi said. "Maybe he got a revival match just like Shingo did?" Ayu said. Then why was he fighting against Yuzu?! Everyone else was fighting against the enemy, weren't they! Are you saying only they were having a normal Duel, then?!" Fudoshi asked and the cried. "Thanks to the efforts of our Lancers, the crisis for now has been averted. But we don't know when the enemy may attack us again! In preparation for the next attack, you must carry the will to protect yourself! I would like you all the more be inspired to further polish your Dueling skills! LDS shall provide a place and curriculum for exactly that! You too could become one of our Lancers!" Himika said. "We could be the next...?" a man wonders. "In the Lancers...!" Another man said. "Lancers..."Masumi whispered. "Us?" Yaiba said. "The world has changed. The days of peace and tranquility are behind us! Realize that we have entered into the age of strife. All Leo Duel Schools across the globe, LDS...Will now be called Lance Defense Soldiers. They will stand on the front-lines as our defense! And I will personally fight alongside the Lancers you see before you! Lancers are soldiers know to ride a horse and wield a spear to piece through their enemies! We will not fail to eliminate all of our enemies! I swear this to every one of you in this world!"Reji said as he appeared on the screen. The audience cheers, "Lancers!" once more. Yuzu did not respond to them, with Shuzo being concerned.

After the announcement, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Nagisa stand in front of Yoko, Shuzo and the young You Show students. "Where's Yuya?" Ayu asked. "Why didn't he come with you?" Fudoshi wonders. "He was just with you..." Tatsuya said. Yuzu does not answer, but she shows them Yuya's school uniform. "Th-that's...! Yuya's-!" Yoko recognizes the outfit. Yuzu was on the verge of sobbing. "Yuzu...Why do you have that?" Yoko asks Yuzu. "I'm sorry, I...couldn't protect Yuya..." Yuzu apologizes to Yoko. "Couldn't protect...? But he was just with you!" Fudoshi said. "Yeah! He came back with you to Center Court, didn't he?!" Ayu said. "Th-that wasn't... He's not Yuya" Yuzu tells them. "Huh?" Shuzo and Yoko said. "Not Yuya?" Yoko asked. "What does that mean?!" Fudoshi asked. "That boy is called Yuri. He looks likw Yuya, but he's a different person!" Nagisa explained. "A different person?!" Tatsuya said in shock. "During the Battle Royale, the two of them swapped clothes and traded places" Gongenzaka tell them. "Traded places?" Yoko asked. "Why would they do that?!" Fudoshi asked. Yuzu the remember what happen an hour ago.

(Flashback)

Yuri returned Yuya's clothes to her. "Yuya gave me a chance to see the Academia for what it really is. What horrible acts we were committing while we continued to speak justice...If Yuya has been captured by the Academia...I will save him. I will give it my all and become one of the Lancers to fight against the Academia!" Yuri who is now wearing a black top with a purple jacket, Gray trousers and Black combat boots, told Yuzu. Yuri gave Yuya's clothes to Yuzu and walks away with Reji.

(Flashback ends)

"I'm going too!" Yoko said as she grabbed Yuya's clothes. "Where is the Academia?! Tell me! Tell me please! " Yoko asked Yuzu. "Y-you can't do that!" Yuzu tell her. "Why can't I!? I was a former gangster! I'll beat up those kidnappers and save Yuya! Save...Yuya!" Yoko tells them and then hugged Yuya's clothes and started to cry. "Y-Yuya is in another dimension... Yuya is already in another dimension..." Yuzu tell Yoko. "Another dimension?" Yoko asked. "That's why we have to...The Lancers have to go!" Yuzu tells them. "What do you mean Lancers!? You couldn't even protect your friends! What kind of hero are you!?" Fudoshi yelled out. "How could this happen when you were by his side?! Why?!" Ayu asked. Again, Yuzu didn't answer. "Yuzu didn't know that he was captured either!" Nagisa explained. "Stop it" Gongenzake tell Nagisa. "But!" Nagiasa said. "Understand how Yuzu feels" Gongenzaka said. "But..." Nagisa said. Gongenzaka put his hand on Nagisa's shoulders before she could say another world. They both turn to leave, but they are stopped at the sight of Mr. Gongenzaka. "Father..." Gongenzaka addressed him and leaves Nagisa. "I'll save Yuya! No matter what it takes!" Yuzu tells them. "Yuzu..." Nagisa whisper. "I'll cross dimensions to do it! I'll fight with Reji Akaba as a Lancers! I'll become stronger than before! And take out our enemies! I'll definitely get back Yuya!" Yuzu said. "And those enemies you're going to take out..Is Sora one of them?" Shuzo asked. Yuzu didn't answer. Shuzo then takes Yuzu by the hand and guides her away from the group. "Hey! What are you doing, Dad?" Yuzu asked. "Just come with me! The rest of you too!" Shuzo said.

Later that night, in You Show Duel School's area, "What going on here? Why did Yuzu's father bring us here...?" Nagisa wonders. Then Shuzo, now wearing a Long flame jacket walked in the area. "Dad why are you dressed like that?" Yuzu wonders. "I'm not your Father anymore, But a Pro Duelist!" Shuzo said. "Pro Duellist?!" The You Show students repeat. "What does he mean?" Fudoshi asked. "Back in his youth, Shuzo was a Pro Duellist" Yoko explained to them. "That's right, I was a Pro Duellist" Shuzo verifies Yoko words. "I didn't know that..." Yuzu said.

Shuzo ignore Yuzu "Action Field On! Guts Town!" He shouted. The Area change in to an Town with Gusts around them "I'll let you go first!" Shuzo said. "What? Don't be ridiculous! Give me a break! I don't have a reason to duel you, Dad..." Yuzu said. "I'm not your Father! I'm a Pro Dualist!" Shuzo reminded Yuzu. "But I don't want to fight you!" Yuzu said "Too bad... because when I wiped my opponents with my Dueling!" Shuzo yells out as he charges toward Yuzu, who started to run. "Well that doesn't mean you have to wipe the floor with me too!" Yuzu yells out as she continues running from her father. "Why is he dressing up like that and making her Duel?" Nagisa wonders. "I think he got mad when he brought up Sora..." Ayu said. "Since Sora is her enemy, she'd take him out too..." Tatsuya said. "Isn't that a given! Sora is friends with those jerks who kidnapped Yuya!" Fudoshi said. "Yuzu...Shuzo..."Yoko whisper. "For me back then Duelling was power! Duelling was a method to make other realize how strong I was!" Shuzo tells Yuzu. Yuzu manages to make a u-turn, but Shuzo did the same. "Of course, I was confident in my skills. So I thought could beat any Duellist if I tried!" Shuzo continued. "Cut it out already! Anymore and I'll fight back, even if it's against you, Dad!" Yuzu tried to reason with her father. Shuzo then stop "Then quit talking and face me!" He urges Yuzu. "Fine, I will! All I have to do is Duel, right?" Yuzu agrees and activates her Duel Disk. Shuzo activates his as well. "Duel!" Both of the shouted.

"I summon Mandoilena the Melodious Diva from my hand! (ATK: 1700) When a Melodious monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon Allegra the Melodious Diva from my hand! (ATK: 1200) I end my turn here" Yuzu said. "Do your best, Yuzu! Even if it is your Dad, a match is a match!" Nagisa urges the hallway. "Good! If it's a fight you want, you got it!" Shuzo yells out. "I won't lose to you, Dad!" Yuzu promised him. "When I was a Pro Duellist, I was fighting non-stopped everyday! I crushed countless Duellist, so of course they had grudges. But I didn't give them a second thought. If they wanted to pick a fight with me again, I'd just have to beat them again is all I thought. And to me, who was confident that I could beat anyone, all of the Duellist around the city were just small-fry. But one day I got a challenge from a Duellist, but instead of faces me fair he had his friend and they all forces me to Duel all of them at the same time" Shuzo explained about his past

(Flashback)

"You bastard, how low can you sink?" Young Shuzo asked. "It doesn't even matter if we sink low or not! As long as we beat you, anything goes!" one of the Duellist said. "You good for nothing Duellist!" Shuzo said. "If you want to get out of here, you're going to have to fight all of us!" the same Duellist coerces him. Seeing two more Duellist behind him "Fine! I'll do it!" Young Shuzo agrees.

(Flashback end)

"My turn! If my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Guts Master-Flare from my hand! (ATK: 1400)" Shuzo started.

(Flashback)

"Come on, I'll take you all!" Young Shuzo said to the Duellist. "I can't say I dislike that attitude! But it won't last long, that's for sure!" The Leader of the Duellist said. "How about you give this boring stuff a rest?" a voice said. "Who was that?" One of the Duellist asked as they all looked around, then they a man wearing a suit standing on one of the trees. "Duelling with such a scary face like that can't be fun!" The man said. "Huh?! Who are you?" Young Shuzo asked. "And you get fired up so easily...Duelling isn't a tool for fighting!"The man committed Young Shuzo. "Outsides should stay out of this!" Young Shuzo said. "How we settle this is up to us!" The leader said. "Fights started with Duels should be ending with them! You really are boring, just unbearably boring" the man said. "What was that?!" one of the Duellist said. "You bastard!" another duellist said. "Get down here, you punk!" another duellist said. "Deciding who is right or wrong in a dispute...Don't use Duels for something like that!" The man tells them. "Then what should we do?! Are you saying I should give up this Duel?!" Young Shuzo asked. "If you're going to Duel, then...Have more fun with it!" The man said.

(Flashback end)

I Tribute Guts Master-Flare and Tribute Summon Guts Master-Inferno Blaze! (ATK: 2000) I active Inferno Blaze's effect! Once per turn by removing a Guts Master from my Graveyard, I can take control of all my opponent's monster!" Shuzo said as Mandoilena and Allegra when to Shuzo's side. "Dammit...my monster!" Yuzu cursed. "The ATK of those monsters becomes 100 until the end of this turn! (Mandoilena's ATK: 100, Allegra ATK: 100) I active the Spell Card from my hand," Shuzo said.

(Flashback)

"Smile World!" The man said.

(Flashback end)

"This card increases the ATK of all monsters by 100 for each monster on the field! There are currently three monsters on the field. So their ATK increases by 300!" Shuzo explains (Inferno Blaze's ATK: 2300, Mandoilena's ATK: 400, Allegra ATK: 400). All of Shuzo's monsters gain a happy expression "Wh-what is this...?" Yuzu wonders as she and the spectators of the Duel marvel at the card's activation.

(Flashback)

In the past, all of the Duellist was also mesmerized by the smiling faces floating before them. Using one of his monsters, the suited man swoops down and performed some tricks. The Leader and his Duel followers start to laugh.

(Flashback end)

"Battle! I make a direct attack with Mandoilena the Melodious Diva! (Yuzu's LP: 3600) All right! Allegra the Melodious Diva, get her too! (Yuzu's LP 3200) Last is Guts Master-Inferno Blaze!" Shuzo said.

(Flashback)

The suited man landing in front of the young Shuzo.

(Flashback end)

(Yuzu's LP: 900)

"And the one who appeared then, the one who helped me... That man was...Yusho Sakaki, Yuya's Father. And with how he easily ended the fight without hurting anyone, I was stunned...and I saw a new light to Duelling" Shuzo tells Yuzu.

"So this is about how he changed his Duel style? He duelling her to tell her this?" Nagisa wonders. The You Show students and Yoko had a blank look on them. "I thought this guy was ridiculous at first! I always thought Duels were tools for conflict. Then he goes and says...That they're to make people happy!" Shuzo said.

(Flashback)

"Duels can make people happy! They can make everyone smile! Duels are a bridge to connect people together! I believe that!" young Yusho said as he rides his monster. Everyone was mesmerized by the young Yusho. "Amazing! I've never seen this before!" young Shuzo exclaimed.

(Flashback end)

That meeting is what prompted me to graduate from being a Pro Dualist who cares only about winning and I decide to teach the future generation to be Entertained Duellist!" Shuzo said. "It's is about how he changed his style. What is the point of all this?!" Nagisa said. "Around that time, Pro Duelling was changing...as Leo Corporation's Real Solid Vision began to spread in popularity. Simply put, it was the dawn of Action Duels! Even if they were called "Action," at first, it was just a matter of clashing powerful monsters against each other like roosters in a ring. And from there, you know the rest" Shuzo said. "Yeah...Yuya's Dad brought thrills and speed to Action Duelling. The door to a new world won't open unless someone with courage pushes it! Just like Yuya's Dad advanced Action Duelling...As one of the people who opened the door to Pendulum...I have to set an example to the people who will follow after me. Isn't that right, Dad?" Yuzu said. "So? Are you actually doing that?" Shuzo asked. "Huh?" Yuzu said. "I'm asking if you've set an example or not!" Shuzo said. "An example...? I...I've..." Yuzu said. "I've...?" Shuzo repeats. "I don't know if I've set an example or not, but..." Yuzu said. "But?" Shuzo asked. "I've worked hard in my own way! After I saw Yuya working hard to become stronger...I also found out what lies beyond Pendulum!" Yuzu said. "And then?" Shuzo asked. "I found it! Pendulum Fusion and Pendulum Xyz!" Yuzu said. "And then?" Shuzo asked again. "Wha?" Yuzu said. "I'm asking what you're going to do now that you've found what's beyond Pendulum and gotten stronger!" Shuzo said. "That's obvious! I'm going to save Yuya!" Yuzu answers him. "Yuzu..."Yoko whispers. "But...I'm not strong enough as I am now! I have to get stronger...Even stronger than I am now! And then I'll definitely...I'll definitely save...I will save Yuya!" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu..." Nagisa whisper. "Sheesh, you really are just like me" Shuzo said. "Huh?" Yuzu said. "You're straight-forwards and don't cut any corners, to the point you get tunnel vision. Saving your friends, even if it means wiping out the entire enemy team...You're saying the same things I would say. But you know, you're also my Daughter. Your feelings of wanting to save Yuya are precious. And that is something you need to accomplish...And that's because to Yoko and Yusho, Yuya is an irreplaceable treasure." Shuzo said as Yoko remember both her and Yusho's time with Yuya. "Yuya!" Yoko cried. "Yuya..." Ayu cried. Fudoshi started to cry. "Why...?" Tatsuya cried. "Yuzu cried as well. "We're all praying for Yuya's safety, just like you. The will to save Yuya is shared by everyone here" Shuzo said. "Just like Yuya's Dad did...my enemies and my friends..." Yuzu said. "That's right, you'll make Sora smile as well!"Shuzo said. Yuzu gasped. "You'll be fine. As long as you still think of Sora as your friend, you definitely can do it. And not just Sora, you'll be able to make everyone smile!" Shuzo tells Yuzu. Yuzu went silent. "Sorry for the drawn-out story. I end my turn here. At this moment, Smile World's effect end, and all of the affected monsters' ATK returns to normal. (Inferno Blaze's ATK: 2000, Mandoilena's ATK: 100, Allegra's ATK: 100) At the same time Guts Master-Inferno Blaze's effect ends, Allegra and Mandoilena are freed and return to my opponent's field. And their ATK also returns to normal. ( Mandoilena's ATK: 1700, Allegra's ATK: 1200) Now then, why don't you tell me again...Now that you've discovered what lies beyond Pendulum and became stronger, what will you do?" Shuzo said.

"I...I...! My Turn, draw! All right, is everyone; are you all ready for some lovely music?" Yuzu said. "Yuzu's-"Ayu said. "Entertainment Duelling!" Tatsuya said. "Shivers!" Fudoshi said. "Hold on! It's too early for those shivers! The fun has just begun!" Yuzu said. The You Show students cheered while Yoko and Shuzo watch in amazement. "I'm having fun too!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Everyone, pardon the long wait! I now present to you re-enactment of You Show Duel School's Yusho Sakaki's Entertainment Dueling!" Yuzu announce. "We've been waiting for this!" Yoko yelled out. "Our opening act will be from when I first opened that door, a Pendulum Summon! I, using the Scale 1 Arial the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva, Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can now simultaneously Summon multiple monsters from Level 2 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600)" Yuzu said. "What's next?!" Fudoshi asked "Pendulum Fusion?" Tatsuya asked." Pendulum Xyz?" Ayu asked. "Hurry up with it!" Fudoshi said. "Yeah! Yeah!" Tatsuya and Ayu said. "Oh, I see, I see...Considering how things have gone lately, you would assume those would come next, but...Today, in honour of the miraculous meeting between the Pro Duellists, my father, Shuzo Hiiragi, and Yuya's father, Yusho Sakaki, I shall paint a rainbow across this town's night sky! I activate Verse Repeat from my hand! I can target a Spell Card in my opponent's Graveyard that was activated last turn, and activate its effect! I activate Smile World in my opponent's Graveyard!" Yuzu said. The You Show students and Yoko awed at Yuzu's move. "Shivers!" Fudoshi said. "Yuzu!" Nagisa cheered. "Smile World's effect increases the ATK of all monsters by 100 for each monster on the field! And let's not forget, thanks to Dulcet's Pendulum Effect, When my monster gains ATK or DEF points those points double!" Yuzu explains the effects (Mandoilena's ATK: 2500, Allegra's ATK: 2000. Mozarta's ATK: 3400, Inferno Blaze's ATK: 2400).

"They're smiling!" Tatsuya said. "Morzarta and Inferno Blaze too!" Ayu said. "This is the effect of Smile World!" Yoko explained to the children. "With everyone smiling...I'm filled with shivers!"Fudoshi said. "Now then it's time for the climax! Please enjoy this grand finale! Battle! I attack Guts Master-Inferno Blaze with Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! Graceful Wave! (Shuzo's LP: 3000) Next up, a direct attack with Mandoilena the Melodious Diva! (Shuzo's LP: 500)" Yuzu said. Shuzo falls down due the attack. "Dad!" Yuzu yells out. "It's not Dad! Right now I'm a Pro Duellist! And I'll take your last attack! Bring it on!" Shuzo said. "All right! It the finishers! Go, Allegra the Melodious Diva! Attack the Pro Duellist directly!" Yuzu yells (Shuzo's LP: 0000).

The Field dissipate and Shuzo started to laugh. "It's been a while, but Duelling really is fun!" Shuzo said. "Dad!" Yuzu calls out and ran to him. "Shuzo the Pro Duellist..." Yoko said as she came to Shuzo. . The You Show students also came to Shuzo. Shuzo smiled and sat up and gave Yuzu a card. "Take this as your farewell gift" Shuzo tells Yuzu. Yuzu took the card from her Dad "Smile World...This is a memento for you and Yusho..." Yuzu said. "He told me that I can pass it on to you eventually. When you really needed this card. I'm certain that now is that time. Listen, no matter where you go, don't forget to smile. And if you ever do, take that card and think about today and Uncle Yusho!" Shuzo said. "Dad..." Yuzu said. "And whatever it is you have to do...I'm sure you can save Yuya and end the conflict! I believe that" Shuzo said. "I believe in you too, Yuzu!" Yoko said. "Me too!" Fudoshi said. "Me too!" Tatsuya said. "I do too!" Ayu said. "Auntie...everyone..." Yuzu said. "Everyone's wish will be granted. That what everyone chi said to me. That's why should believe in yourself, Yuzu Hiiragi the Duellist" Nagisa said. "Nagisa..."Yuzu said. Yuzu turned and looked at everyone "I'll believe! I'll believe it the Entertainment Duelling I've learn from watching Uncle Yusho and everyone! I'll make everyone smile with my Duels and get back Yuya! And then, I'll come back to You Show Duel School, where everyone is waiting!" Yuzu said.

The next day, Nakajima leads Yuzu and Gongenzaka down a hallway in the Leo Corp. "Gongenzaka...your face..."Yuzu wonders about the band aids on Gongenzaka's face. "I had a serious match with my father in order to prove my determination" Gongenzaka explains. Yuzu chuckles. Yuzu then opened a door and saw everyone inside. "You're late, Yuzu Hiiragi! You're 100,000 years too early to make me wait!" Shingo said. "When you put it that way, you can't tell of she's late or early..."Dennis said. "Shut up! Don't pick at it!" Shingo said. Yuzu look at Yuri who looked at her. "It seems you're all here" A voice called out. Everyone looked up and see Reji on the spiral stairs. Reji the walks down the stairs. "So our President shows up last, then?" Shingo wonders. "All seven of the Lancers are present and accounted for, Captain!" Dennis salutes. "It is not seven" Reji said. "Oh pardon me, including you, Captain, that would make eight!" Dennis said. "Make it nine. Reira will be going as well" Reji tells them. Everyone looked up and saw Reira on the top floor. "We aren't going to play around! You're bringing that child to fight the Academia? He'll just be a burden!" Shun said. "Reira's abilities are comparable to all of yours. He will not be a burden" Reji tells Shun. "Comparable to ours?!" Shingo asked in shock. "Oh? If Captain believes so much in you, you must be amazing! How old are you?" Dennis said. "It's obvious he's an elementary schooler! I don't believe that there are any Junior Class Duellist with the same abilities as us of the Shingo Generation with our Pendulum Summoning" Shingo said. "Who are you calling "Shingo Generation"? Yuzu and Yuya was the first ones to discover Pendulum Summoning. Don't try and make it like it was you!" Gongenzaka tell Shingo.

"Anyways, I won't accept this! You plan to invade the Academia with that child?!" Shun asked. "We aren't going to the Academia" Reji tells them. "What?!" Shun asked. Everyone was shock at what Reji just said. "Our destination is the Synchro Dimension" Reji tells everyone. "Synchro Dimension!? Not Fusion!? Why?!" Shun wonders. "The Synchro Dimension has yet to be engulfed in the waves of interdimensional conflict. There, we will gather comrades and strengthen our bonds with them. Our main objective is to form an alliance to fight Fusion Dimension" Reji explains to everyone. "An alliance?!" Gongenzaka said. "We don't have the time for such luxuries! We have to break into Fusion Dimension and crush the Academia as soon as possible! Isn't that what the Lancers are for?!" Shun asked Reji. "I will not pick a fight I cannot win" Reji replies. "What?!" Shun said. "In order to win, there is certain amount of preparation required. If we invaded the Academia in our current state, we would have no chance of victory" Reji explains. "It was a mistake to ally with you! I'll go into the Academia alone and save Yuto!" Shun said as he walks away. "Going alone is impossible. The Academia gathers Duellist from all over Fusion Dimension, and with intensive education, and they create fearsome Duellist Warriors who able to battle in real combat every day. What could you possibly do alone? I agreed with Reji's plan. Right now, we should build up our strength and make preparations in order to win! " Yuri tells Shun. Shun grunted at this. "Don't worry, the Professor won't bring any harm to Yuto. I can tell by how the professor treated me...Yuto and I look alike, don't we? And Yuya as well... The Professor, for some reason, is collecting boys who look like me. The reason Yuto was captured, and why I was almost taken back, is because of the Professor's orders. It is most likely the same for Yuya" Yuri said. Dennis gulped at that. "I don't know what he plans to do by gathering all of us...But it seems that we are precious things to him. That's why I'm certain that Yuto is being well cared for" Yuri explains. "What about Yuya?! He wouldn't do anything to Yuya, would he?!" Yuzu asked Yuri. "Yuya is not with the Academia" Yuri tells her. "Huh?" Yuzu said. "Isn't that right, Reji. It seems he saw it...That Yuya disappeared along with the Synchro Dimension Duellist" Yuri said. "Huh?!"

Dennis gasped but quickly covers hi mouth. "What? Synchro?! I thought Selena had taken Yuya!" Dennis thought. "Is that true?! Is Yuya really in the Synchro Dimension!?" Yuzu asked. "It is true. He disappeared with the Duellist from the Synchro Dimension. And that Duellist also took out the so-called Obelisk Force, the Academia's Duel Warriors. At that time I was convinced that Synchro Dimension could become our allies" Reji answers. "Yuya is surely in the Synchro Dimension. Yuya is my savior. I wouldn't let the Academia get their hands on him!" Yuri tells Yuzu. Yuzu didn't say anything. "In order to save Yuto, we need to form an alliance with the Synchro Dimension!" Yuri explains to Shun. "I still have my doubts, though..." Shun said as he turn and looked at Yuri who nodded. Everyone then strapped on their Duel Disk. "This a newly designed device: a Duel Disk that allows travel between dimension. It was made from a reference to one from the Xyz Dimension" Reji explains. "The Xyz Dimension?! Ruri's Disk?!" Shun said in shock. Then he looked at Yuzu "You bastard, you said Ruri entrusted that card with you, didn't you? But you actually took it by force along with her Duel Disk!" Shun yelled out. "Huh?" Yuzu said in confusion. "Explain yourself" Shun demand. "Believe in her. Yuzu is a comrade I trust. We would never do anything that would betray other" an illusion of Ruri tells Shun. "Ruri!" Shun whisper. Ruri's image then change to Yuzu. What's wrong?" Yuzu asked. "Nothing..." Shun answers as he looks away.

"Allow me to continue...This Disk has the ability to activate an Action Field. Shun and Yuri's Disk have had the same functionality added as well. Pendulum Summoning and Action Cards are our greatest weapons. I have made it so you can use those freely. Now then, please prepare the card I gave out to all of you" Reji said as he held up a card. Everyone held up the same card in their hand. "This has the Synchro Dimension's coordinates encoded into it. Put it into your Disk and activate it on my signal" Reji tells them. Everyone put the card in their Duel Disk and a light began to shine from them.

Outside the You Show Duel School, Yoko, Shuzo and the You Show Students were looking at the city. "I wonder if they've already left?" Fudoshi asked. "We could've at least sent them off..." Ayu said. "But I'm sure our feeling have definitely reached her" Shuzo said. "That would be nice. And if mine would as well..." Nico said as he walked towards them. "Nico Smiley!" Fudoshi said. "Yuzu was my dream...I wanted to raise her to be an elite Duellist and see her stand at the top of the world! But, I also believe in her. That she will eventually come back to us" Nico tells them. "She will, she promised after all!" Tatsuya said. Yuzu would never break her promised!" Ayu added. "And then, she'll make everyone shivers again!" Fudoshi added. "Yeah, that's right! Until that day comes we have to do our best! Yuzu, do your best too!" Yoko cheers.

"Now, then let us depart! Activate Dimension Mover towards the Synchro Dimension!" Reji said as he presses his Duel Disk screen. Everyone then disappeared in a flash of light.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Mandoilena the Melodious Diva** **(Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Fairy, Attribute Light, ATK 1700, DEF 500)**

 **When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: you can add one** **Melodious Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of Mandoilena the Melodious Diva once per turn.**

 **Allegra the Melodious Diva** **(Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Fairy, Attribute Light, ATK 1700, DEF 500)**

 **When you Normal or Special Summon a** **Melodious monster(s), except Allegra the Melodious Diva (except during the damage step): You can** **Special Summon this card from your hand.**

 **Guts Master-Flare** **(Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Warrior, Attribute Fire, ATK 1400, DEF 1000)**

 **If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)**

 **Guts Master-Inferno Blaze** **(Effect Monster, Level 6, Type Warrior, Attribute Fire, ATK 2000, DEF 2000)**

 **Once per turn: by removing a Guts Master from your Graveyard, You can target any number of monsters your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, take control of them, also their ATK become 100.**

 **Verse Repeat (Spell Card)**

 **Target one Normal Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard that was activated during your opponent's previous turn; as this effect resolution, follow the target's card text as if you had used it yourself.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter we'll see what happened to Yuya when he warped with Rin.**

The Synchro Dimension-"City"

Yuya lies with his eyes closed "Hey. Hey" a voice calls out to him. He then opened his eyes to see Rin leaning over him. "Hey. Are you okay?" Rin asked. Startled by her close proximity, Yuya squeals and sits up, shoving Rin off him and knocking her down the hill into her Duel Runner, knocking the machine over. "Oww...! And here I was talking to you because I was worried...What's wrong with you?" Rin tells Yuya. "Yuya" blinked in surprised.

Evening has fallen by the time; Rin was working on her Duel Runner while Yuya looked around. "Looks like nothing was broken, but...be more careful, all right? It was a lot of work building this thing!" Rin told Yuya. "Where are we...?" Yuya asked. "The City! My hometown!" Rin answers a massive expanse of city blocks over the ocean. "What about the Battle Royale?!" Yuya asked. "Huh? What's that?" Rin asked. "The Junior Youth Championship's Battle Royale! The Miami Championship's..." Yuya started too explained. But then he remembers what happened "That's right I...I was being chased by the Duellist from the Academia who looks just like Yuzu...the bracelet shined, then that Duellist disappeared and then this person..." Yuya thought. "Don't tell me I was moved here along with her?!" Yuya wonders in shock. Yuya then remembers what Yuzu told him about Rin, another person who looks like her. He sees Yuzu's image superimposed over Rin "Just like Yuzu...Could you be...Rin?" Yuya asked. "Yeah, I'm impressed you knew my name!" Rin said. "Then you're with Fusion...!" Yuya asked. "The hell did you say!? Who with Fusion!? I don't work with high rate places, get it right!" Rin angrily snaps. Yuya began to tear up from Rin's outburst. She turns away in a huff "You really aren't Yugo" Rin remarks. "Huh?" Yuya said. "Because Yugo would never say anything like that" Rin explains. Yuya recovers from his fear at Rin's outburst "Yugo?" he asked, and he remembers Serena mentioning Yuto and Yugo. "Back then...The Duellist who was trying to capture me said she had captured Yuto and Yugo..." Yuya said. "What?! You met the girl who kidnapped Yugo?!" Rin asked. "Right before you appeared, I was duelling her..." Yuya explains. "Who is Yugo!?" Yuya asked. "Where is that girl!?" Rin asked. "I don't know...Right after that, the bracelet shined and she disappeared!" Yuya explains. "Disappeared?!" Rin asked. "And then you appeared..." Yuya continued and he then looks at his bracelet. "Up until now, the bracelet had shined plenty of times, and it would always happen when I was with someone who looked just like Yuzu. Then when the light finally dimmed, they would be gone...and Yuzu would always show up. So I thought Yuzu had come that time as well!" Yuya explains as he saw an image of Yuzu who turned in to Rin.

"And after that, the bracelet shined again...and before I realized it, I was here" Yuya finishes explaining. "This isn't Miami City, isn't it? The city that I lived in..." Yuya asked. "I already told you that this is the City!" Rin told him. "The City?" Yuya asked. "The town I was born and raised in! A different dimension from Standard where you're from" Rin explains to Yuya. "A different dimension?" Yuya asked. "I can't blame you for being surprised; this is your first time crossing dimensions, isn't it?" Rin tells Yuya. "I crossed dimension?!" Yuya asked in shock. "Yeah! I've crossed over a ton of times, trust me! Although in my case, it just sent me back home. But of course, this first time I was thrown across dimension, I was scared stiff!" Rin told Yuya. She then took her Windwitch - Winter Bell card "That was the day when Yugo was kidnapped...I thought Yugo was being followed for some time before it happened... I was on the lookout for them. " Rin explains as she remembers the day Yugo was taken.

(Flashback)

Yugo-a blue and yellow-haired boy who resembles Yuya- running down an alleyway. He reached a dead end, and turned in fear as Serena – concealed in a dark cloak and mantle – approached him. "This game of tag is over. Now then, come with me to the Professor's side" Serena tells Yugo. Rin drove down the street "Damm...where is he!? Yugo!" Rin called out. She started in surprise to see Serena hefting Yugo over her shoulder, and she dismounted "You bastard! Where are you taking Yugo!?" Rin angrily asked. Serena turned and sneered at Rin. "What the!? The same face as me...?!" Rin said in shock. "I activate the Spell Card: Violet Flash" Serena said, and a violet light blinded Rin. When it faded, Serena and Yugo had vanished. "Yugo!" Rin screamed out, looking around. "Damn it!" Rin yelled in frustration. Her Duel Disk glowed green, and Windwitch - Winter Bell's card emerged from it. "Winter Bell? Wh-why is it...?" Rin wonders. Rin took the card and then a flash over light came from the card.

(Flashback end)

"When I came to, I realized I was in Heartland" Rin told Yuya. "Heartland? In the Xyz Dimension?" Yuya asked. "That's right. I still don't know why I was brought there" Rin tells Yuya as she remember her time in the Xyz Dimension.

(Flashback)

Rin was driving around the Ruins of Heartland "What the hell is this place?" Rin wonders. "I had thought maybe Yugo was somewhere inside this ruined city...I looked all over" Rin explained. Rin then stopped "Yugo! Yugo, are you here!? If you are, then answer! Yugo!" she called out, but no avail. Then she saw Ruri "You're! I've finally found you! I won't let you get away!" Rin yelled at Ruri. "You're from the Academia as well!?" Ruri asked. "Huh?!" Rin said. I'm asked if you work with Fusion or not!" Ruri said. "Yugo...Where is Yugo?! Tell me now! I won't be satisfied until I thrash you!" Rin yelled out. She activated her Duel Disk, and Ruri did the same. "So you are from Fusion!" Ruri snarls. Ramping off the building "Did you not hear me?!" Rin told Ruri. "Duel!" Both of them shouted.

(Flashback end)

"So your Dueling opponent was...?" Yuya asked. "An Xyz user with the same face as me! I found her to get Yugo back..." Rin explained. "You've got it wrong! That person was Ruri!" Yuya told Rin. "Ruri?" Rin asked. "Ruri is trying to find Yuto who was captured from the Xyz Dimension! There's no way that Ruri would kidnap someone precious to you!" Yuya explained. "P-Precious to me!?" Rin yelps, blushing. "Isn't that it? Yugo is you lover, right?" Yuya pointed out. "Nonononono! We're just childhood friends! We aren't really lover...! Besides, we haven't really done anything..." Rin frantically protests, explaining.

"But then, why were you sent to Heartland?" Yuya asked. Rin holds up Windwitch - Winter Bell "This Girl let me chase after them! It must have understood my feelings of wanting to save Yugo" Rin told Yuya. Then both of them gasped "Then that means the girl who kidnapped Yugo..." Rin started. "...might have been there! She must have been nearby when you were Duelling Ruri!" Yuya said. "What!? So it was all a misunderstanding?" Rin asked. "That's got to be it. The Duelist who tried to kidnap me looked a lot like Ruri! Those two, and you...and Yuzu too. When I was with Ruri, Yuzu appeared! And when I was about to be captured by that person, you appeared! It may not be a coincidence..." Yuya said. "Not a coincidence? Then the mean Windwitch - Winter Bell has been guiding me this entire time?" Rin wonders. "I don't know. But just maybe, you girls..." Yuya said. "You girls?" Rin asked. "All of you with the same face are being drawn towards each other!" Yuya tells Rin.

Rin then remembers Yuzu interfering in her Duel with Ruri. "That right...back then, that girl has the same face as me...No no no, hold on! It's just a coincidence that someone who looked just like me was there! There's no way..." Rin said. "It's not just you!" Yuya tell Rin. "Huh?" Rin wonders what he means. Rin then see Yugo superimposed over Yuya's face. "Don't tell me..." Rin gasped. Yuya nodded "I have two other people aside from Yugo who look just like me. One is Yuto, the other is Yuri!" He explained. "Yuri?" Rin asked. He is a Duellist from the Academia just like the girl who kidnapped Yuto and Yugo!" Yuya tells Rin.

"Our world is split into four dimensions. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard. The Academia from the Fusion Dimension is working to make all four dimensions one!" Yuya told Rin. "All four into one?!" Rin asked in shock. "And to accomplish the, the Academia even started wars!"Yuya said. "They went that far? So then this Yuri is a comrade of those who kidnapped Yugo? And is part of their troupe?! " Rin asked. "Yes...But right now, he's being chased by the Academia!" Yuya tells Rin. "Chased? Why?" Rin asked. "The tyrant of the Academia, the Professor, is trying to collect Yuto, Yugo and boys who look just like us! That's why I'm sure he's after Yuri too... I don't know why the Professor is trying to capture all of us...Or why the four of us all have the same face...And why the four of you do as well" Yuya tells Rin. "I've got it!" Rin yelled out. "Huh?" Yuya said. "That all aside, Yugo is at that Academia place, right?" Rin asked. She then when in front of Yuya and put's her hands on his shoulders "Let's go!" She said. "Go? Where?" Yuya asked. "Isn't it obvious?! If we know where Yugo is, all we gotta do is sneak in and take him back!" Rin answers. "Sneak in? You mean the Academia? How?!" Yuya asked. "We just have to use this!" Rin said as she held up Yuya's wrist, with the bracelet on it. "Huh?" Yuya said. "This bracelet has the power to cross dimensions, right? That's what brought you here! If we make this shine...!" Rin said. "We can't..." Yuya tells Rin. "Why?" Rin asked. "Because I'm not the one making it shine" Yuya explained to her. "Huh?!" Rin gasped in shock. "I told you, didn't I? This thing only shines when I'm with someone who looks like Yuzu and right when Yuzu appears!" Yuya explain, he then get up and walks away. "Then we just have to bring that Yuzu girl here!" Rin suggested. "That's why we can't..." Yuya said. "Why can't we?!" Rin asked. "Because...Because... Yuzu...Yuzu isn't here!" Yuya turns around and he begins to sob, sinking to his knees and crying into his hands. Rin awkwardly stands up and pats her shorts, "Here" she said as she gives Yuya a handkerchief. "Sorry. My bad..." Rin apologized. Yuya takes the handkerchief "Thank you" he said and he dried his eyes.

"If I could use this bracelet to freely cross dimensions, I'd want to go home right now! Where Yuzu, Mom, and everyone else is!" Yuya said. He sees Yuzu, Yoko and Shuzo in the sky with Gongenzaka, Tatsuya, Ayu and Fudoshi. "Why can't you do something with that card's power?" Yuya asked. "Sorry...I can't make this girl shine on my own either... I'm really sorry about that! I always say what comes to my mind...Yugo would always lecture me about thinking before I speak" Rin admits. "Huh?" Yuya said. "He always would give me an earful! It was always like that, don't do this, do that..." Rin explains. Yuya chuckles "He sounds like a dad!" he said. "I know right! Well, Yugo and I don't know what our real fathers look like, though..." Rin said. "Huh?" Yuya said.

Then suddenly they hear a scream. Both Yuya and Rin turn to see a child tottering towards Rin's Duel Runner, but the boy's mother, a woman dressed in expensive clothes, quickly grabs him "Don't touch that!" She scolded him. "Crap!" Rin yells and runs down the hill. "What's wrong, Rin?!" Yuya asked. "Why would you do that?! What if you got infected?" the woman asked. Rin frantically enters a command in her Duel Runner. "Someone! Someone come here! Anyone!" the women yelled out. She then withdrawing a red helmet from her Duel Runner. "Rin!" Yuya called out. "Put this on!" Rin said as she tosses the helmet to Yuya. Yuya caught the helmet and ran to the Duel Runner. "What's wrong, what happened?" a man asked the women who called for help. "Over their...! There are Commons over there!" She tells the two stocky men in suits. The two men turn towards Rin and Yuya. "You're Commons?!" The first man said. "This villa is for Tops only!" the second man yells out. "This is bad...! Get on!" Rin tells Yuya. Yuya put the helmet on after he put his goggle over on it "Huh?" Yuya said. "Everyone, get over here! Some Commons have snuck in!" one of the men yelled out. "No questions, just get on!" Rin yelled out. Rin starts up her Duel Runner, speeding towards another man that tries to block their way "Hold it!" the man said. But Rin didn't stop and just sped in fount of him but He dodges just in time, "Are you okay?" a man asked. "Contact Security!" The man who got knocked down yells.

As they drive along a highway "Hey...why did we run away all of a sudden?" Yuya asked. "That's a Villa Area for Tops only. I had a feeling it was, but I got caught up with talking and didn't leave in time!" Rin explains. "Why do we have to leave? What are Tops?" Yuya asked. "Tops are the elite who control most of City's wealth and influence!" Rin answers. "The elite?" Yuya asked. "The part of City where I was raised was a dog-eat-dog competitive society. The ones who won gains everything...and the losers lost everything!" Rin tells Yuya. "Huh? Why?!" Yuya asked. "That's the competition! The ones who win are Tops. Those guys control 99% of this city's wealth. While all the rest of us are left with a mere 1%!" Rin explains. "That's absurd!" Yuya yells out as they ride thought a tunnel. They emerge into a brightly lit city block, skyscrapers and lights reminiscent of Heartland prior to its destruction all around them. "It's so pretty!" Yuya said in amazement as he looked around. "Amazing, isn't it? This overflowing light...Who knows how much wealth is gathered here..." Rin said. They then left the city block "But underneath it all..." Rin said. Yuya then looked down below and gasped to see the brick buildings that make up the slums. "The other 99% of the population lives there!" Rin tells Yuya. "Huh?" Yuya said. "That's where those who have fallen out of the race for wealth, the slums. My true hometown where I was raised!" Rin explains. Yuya gasped at that.

(Flashback)

"Tops call those of us who live in the slums commoners, or Commons for short. They treat us equally on the surface, but they really think of us losers and quitters. But not all of us are like that!" Rin explains. "I Synchro Summon Chime Bell!" Child Rin called out. "I summon Genex Worker!" A Child Yugo said. "If the City was a society based on winning, all we would have to do is win our way to the top. That's what Yugo and I decided to do and practiced our Duelling since we were kids." Rin explains as her past self and Yugo looked up at the upper part of the City.

(Flashback ends)

"There was a guy from the facility I was raised in who made a debut like that! Look, you can see him right now!" Rin tells Yuya. Yuya looked up and saw a blonde man in a white coat plastered all over the billboards. "The Duel King, Jack Atlas!" Rin said. "Duel King?" Yuya asked. "He's the first king who was born as a Common! He won the greatest Duelling Tournament in the City, the Friendship Cup! And climbed his way to the top in an instant! He's our hero! If he can do it, then there's no way I couldn't! Yugo and I both polished our skill just like Jack did...And planned to enter the Friendship Cup eventually. And fight against Jack...That's what we thought..." Rin explains. "Rin..." Yuya whisper. "I built this Duel Runner with Yugo, you know! In order to face Jack in a Turbo Duel!" Rin tells Yuya. "Turbo Duel?" Yuya asked.

"Attention Duel Runner! Pull over immediately! This is Security! Attention Duel Runner, pull over immediately!" a voice from behind tells them. The speaker was a police officer riding his own Duel Runner. "Damn! Those guys from earlier reported us!" Rin cursed. She accelerates, speeding down the highway with the officer in pursuit. "Wait! You're not going to stop? Isn't that the police chasing us?" Yuya asked. "They're just the Tops' dogs! Recently, they've been after us Commons even more!" Rin scoffs. "But that doesn't mean you should run away from them...!" Yuya pointed out. "If we're caught we get sent to their internment camps!" Rin tells him. "Internment camps!?" Yuya asked in shock. "I bet that we were accused of trespassing into the Tops' Villa and injuring residents there! And they're out to arrest us!" Rin explains. "That's ridiculous!" Yuya protested. "It is! The Tops and Security both are!" Rin explains. Rin speeded up and Yuya screamed in surprised.

In Sector Security Headquarters "The fleeing Duel Runner is currently on the 8th land, and is being pursued by Duel Chaser No. 227. The named Duel Runner does not appear to be complying with the order to halt. Request to resort to brute force" A technicians explains. The Director of Sector Security moves a white pawn forwards on a chessboard "You're authorized to Duel. Immediately capture those who would dare not to listen to the orders of Security" He said.

"Roger. Now beginning Force Duel, Field Spell: Speed World, Neo, Set On!" The Duel Chaser yelled out. His Duel Runner declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby," and a purple pulse of light spreads across the sky. Rin's Duel Runner performs the same declaration "Wh-what is this?!" Yuya asked in confusion. "It's a Force Duel! If you lose, you're arrested!" Rin explains. "Arrested?!" Yuya said in shock. Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and the Commons cheer that it's a Duel. The pillars splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars, as a voice repeatedly declares, "A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once." Yuya watches the other vehicles leave the route. "What was your name?" Rin asked." Huh?" Yuya said. "I haven't asked your name yet" Rin tell him. "I'm Yuya. Yuya Sakaki" Yuya tells her. "All right, hold on tight, Yuya! I'll show you what a Turbo Duel is!" Rin tells him. She and Officer 227 speed down the road, turning onto one of the spread-out roads eventually declaring, "Turbo Duel: Acceleration!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Now are you all ready for the first Turbo Duel in this story?!"**

Top Speed

In the Sector Security Headquarters "Speed World Neo deployment successful! We have confirmed connection with the fleeing Duel Runner; it is now under Speed World Neo's control. Chief, Deil Chaser 227 Duel has begun" The technician declares. "Their course?" The Chief asked. "From the Tops' villa to the center of the 06 Route. sir" The technician answered. "Very well" the chief mutter and moves a black pawn to meet the white pawn.

On the highway, Yuya remains perched on the back of Rin's Duel Runner, watching the pursing Duel Chaser. "I'm going first! Let's go! My turn! I summon Windwitch-Blizzard Bell from my hand! (ATK: 1200) If I control a Windwitch monster, I can Special Summon Windwitch-Flurry Bell from my hand! (ATK: 600) I Tune my Level 3 Flurry Bell with my Level 3 Blizzard Bell! Blizzard that rages in the winds, come and take form! Synchro Summon! Appear! Windwitch-Chime Bell! (ATK: 2200)" Rin said. "Synchro Summon?" Yuya said. "Let's go! I activate Chime Bell's effect! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can deal 500 points of damage to my opponent! (277's LP: 3500) Yeah! Our lead-off punch connected! I set one card and end my turn" Rin said.

Both Turbo Duellists begin accelerating, terrifying poor Yuya, who screams as he holds on tightly. "Hey, don't tell me we're going to Duel while riding this!?" Yuya asked. "Of course!" Rin replied. "You're kidding me!" Yuya protests, with tears in his eyes. Rin swerves to keep ahead of the Duel Chaser, "That' dangerous! Shouldn't we get off and Duel?!" Yuya protests. He see a helicopter rise up beside them "What now?" Yuya wonders. "So they came?" Rin muttered . "Residents of the City, Good Evening! This is Top City TV's top reporter, Melissa Claire! Tonight, I'm bringing a thrilling chase and an exciting Turbo Duel!" Melissa announces. In the Chief's office, "Chief, a helicopter has appeared in the Speed World airspace" an office explain as he contacts the Chief. "My goodness...The Tops truly do hate any form of boredom...It can't be helped, it's a bit out of our way, but change the route from STC 06 to 11" The Chief said. "Understood" a technician replied. More road-pillars rise from the ground and deploy, and signs appear on the Solid Vision bars warning of a sharp left turn 300 meters ahead. "It's showtime!" Rin mutter and she quickly turns down the route with Officer 227 in hot pursuit. "Security's famous Duel Chaser and the two fleeing fugitives! The Duel Chaser has been dealt 500 damage and has lost the lead after the first turn! Who will win this Duel, and how will this chase end? This is a live broadcast will leave your hands sweating! I promise as the top reporter Melissa Claire, this will be some great be some great entertainment! " Melissa said.

"Bring it on! Everyone watching this on TV is getting restless!" Rin tell the officer. "Let me warn you that I've never lost a Turbo Duel! There is no way I'd lose to a rat like you!" Duel Chaser 227 tells her. Rin wasn't impressed. "My turn! I summon Jutte Fighter from my hand! (ATK: 700) Then, if my opponent controls a Synchro Monster, I can lower its ATK by 500(Chime Bell's ATK: 1700) and Special Summon Sasumata Gardna in Defense Position! (DEF: 2000) And now, I Tune my Level 3 Sasumata Gardna with my Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Chase them to the depths of Hell! Behold this soul of justice! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Goyo Chaser! (ATK: 1900)" Duel Chaser 227 said. "He's Synchro Summoned as well...Then this place really is the Synchro Dimension!" Yuya observes. "Let's go! I attack Chime Bell with Goyo Chaser!" Duel Chaser 227 decaled. (Rin's LP: 3800) "200 points of damage dealt to the fugitives!" Mellissa narrates. "It's not over yet" the Chief comments He moves another white pawn forwards "Activate Goyo Chaser's effect" he order. "A monster destroyed in battle by this card can be Special Summoned on my field with its ATK halved! (Chime Bell's ATK: 1100)" Duel Chaser 227 explains. "What?!" Rin said in shock, and the Chief moves a white knight out of the line, "Attack directly with Chime Bell" he ordered.

"That's dirty! Using my own monster against me!" Rin complains. But it does her no good, as Chime Bell attacks directly (Rin's LP: 2700) "Now that one must have hurt! The fugitives takes 1100 damage!" Mellissa said, and the Topsiders respond with approval. Rin got her Duel Runner back under control, "Are you okay?" Yuya asked. "Now it's getting interesting!" Rin commented. "I set one card and end my turn" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Just two more turns, it seems...Gather the security patrol at Point 5 at Sector D in the Town. We should be able to settle this there" The Chief said. "Understood" a technician response. "Also...To make sure those Commons watching this broadcast don't try and pull anything, raise the alert level to 5" the Chief added.

"They are truly Duelling with their mind and body as one! Now, how will our fugitive counterattack in this upcoming turn?!" Melissa said. "I'll go full throttle! My turn! I summon Windwitch-Icicle Bell! (AKT: 1000) During the turn this card is Summoned, I can perform a Synchro Summon using it with a Tuner monster in my opponent's Graveyard. I choose Jutte Fighter! I'll use your monster too! I Tune my Level 3 Icicle Bell with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Synchro Summon! Wind Rages in the Hail storm! Come forth! Level 5! Windwitch-Glacier Bell! (ATK: 2000)" Rin declared. "Oh my! The fugitive has performed a Synchro Summon using the Duel Chaser's monster!" Mellissa said. "All right, let's battle! I attack Chime Bell with Glacier Bell! At the same time, I activate Glacier Bell's effect! When this card battles, its ATK increases by 100! (Glacier Bell's ATK: 2100) (227's LP: 2500) I'm not done yet! Glacier Bell can use this effect to attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Rin said. "What?!" Duel Chaser 227 said in shock. "Go Glacier Bell! Attack Goyo Chaser! Then, Glacier Bell's ATK increases by 100 when it battles! (Glacier Bell's ATK: 2200) (227's LP: 2200) All right!" Rin yelled out.

"With the fugitive's repeated attacks, damage is piled onto the Duel Chaser! This is a closer match than we expected!" Mellissa comments, while the Commons cheer, the Topsiders aren't pleased. The Chief scoffs "It's too bad I've already read three steps ahead of her...And it's over at the third" he said as he returns a white knight to its starting place. "Trap Activate: Descending Lost Star! I can target one Synchro Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defense Position! Rise again, Goyo Chaser! (DEF: 1000) But the Special Summoned Goyo Chaser's effect is negated, its level is reduce by 1, and its DEF is reduced to 0 (Goyo Chaser's DEF: 0000, LV: 4) And I cannot change its battle position" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Watch closely, it seems the Duel Chaser's Goyo Chaser is back!" Mellissa tells everyone. "I end my turn here!" Rin said.

"But if this fugitive us able to corner our Duel Chaser like this, she may have a chance of winning!" Melissa declares. "Corner, you say? And you call yourself a top reporter? Soon, she'll be in check" the Chief comments as he moves another white knight. The Duel Chaser manages to overtake Rin, "The Duel Chaser has pulled ahead of the fugitive!" Mellissa said. "You're pretty good, aren't you?" Rin admits. The Duel Chaser swerves to block Rin's attempts to pass. "Now that I've taken the lead, I won't let you slip past me! I have no blind spots! " Duel Chaser replied."Oh, really?" Rin asked. Accelerating and terrifying Yuya once again, she drives onto the sloped shoulder and overtakes the Duel Chaser "You're wide open!" Rin laughed. "You-!" Duel Chaser said. "Th-the fugitive-! Was she just now riding on the wall?!" Mellissa said in shock. "Don't be so reckless!" Yuya tells Rin. "Don't you remember we'll get sent to the internment camps if we get caught?! If that happens you can't participate in the Friendship Cup! You won't be able to get anywhere in life! Duelling is the fastest way to rise up! In order to get a decent lifestyle!" Rin explains. "Dulling is a way of life..." Yuya muse. "All right, bring it! The only way you're going to catch me is if you win this Duel!" Rin tells the Officer.

"Damn rat! My turn! I Summon Torapart from my hand! (ATK: 600) I Tune my Level 4 Goyo Chaser with my Torapart! Capture them with the raging fangs of the beast! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator! (ATK: 2400) Come quietly! I attack Glacier Bell with Goyo Predator!" Duel Chaser 227 Called out. "During battle, Glacier Bell's ATK increases by 100!" Rin said (Glacier Bell's ATK: 2300) (Rin's LP: 2600). "When Goyo Predator destroys a monster in battle, is can be Special Summon that monster" The Chief comments as he takes a black pawn with a white one. Glacier Bell then appears on the Duel Chaser's field (ATK: 2000) "Take a look! The Duel Chaser has gotten the fugitive's monster on its side! It's finally climax!" Mellissa narrates. "Hey! You've been taking my monsters over and over now! Is it fine for Security to be playing so underhanded?!" Rin angrily protests. "The end justifies the means when capturing a fugitive. Capturing then is all that matters" Duel Chaser 227 replies. Rin didn't respond. "Make a direct attack with Glacier Bell" The Chief said as he takes a black pawn with the white queen.

"Glacier Bell gains 100 ATK when it battles!" Duel Chaser 227 reminds them (Rin's LP: 500). "Glacier Bell can attack twice...If we take the next direct attack...!" Yuya gasp. "That's right, it's over!" Duel Chaser 227 agrees. Rin remains silent. "Checkmate" the Chief said declares, moving the white queen. But before he can place it beside the black king, he stops, remembering the card that Rin Set on her first turn. "Why hasn't she used that card she set on her first turn yet...?" he wonders. "Duel Chaser 277, hold off on your second direct attack!" He orders Duel Chaser 227. "With this, my undefeated record is guaranteed! I'll get a promotion for sure! I make another direct attack with Glacier Bell!" Duel Chaser 227 said. The stolen Synchro Monster blasts in, Yuya gasping and Rin smiled "Trap Card: Wind Force! When my LP is 1000 or lower and an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can send one Windwitch monster to the Graveyard from my hand and perform a Synchro Summon using monsters in my Graveyard!" Rin said. "What!?" Duel Chaser 227 said in shock. "I send Windwitch-Gale Bell from my hand to the Graveyard! I Tune my Level 6 Chime Bell with the Level 1 Gale Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Windwitch-Winter Bell! (ATK: 2400) Next I activate the effect of my Windwitch-Glitter Bell from my hand! By discarding this card from my hand I get to destroy one monster whose level is lower than mine! And then my monster gains ATK equal to the level of that monster times 500! I Destroyed Glacier Bell! And since her level was six, Winter Bell gains 3000 ATK (Winter Bell's ATK: 5400)" Rin said. "An ATK of 5400!?" Duel Chaser 227 said in horror. Also due to Wind Force's effect, Goyo Predator and Winter Bell must battle!" Rin explains. "I-impossible!" Duel Chaser 227 said in shock while the Chief watches impassively. "Go! Windwitch-Winter Bell, attack Goyo Predator!" Rin yells out. Windwitch-Winter Bell destroys "Goyo Predator and deactivate Duel Chaser 227's Duel Runner, causing him to spin out (277's LP:0000). The Chief tips the white queen over impassively.

"We did it!" Yuya cheers. "Wh-what a turn of events! The fugitive has defeated Security's pride, the Duel Chaser!" Mellissa gasped. "As you close the course, guide the fugitive to Sector D, Point 5. Seal off the highway's exit. And for added measures prepare an express route for additional Security in the area" The Chief calmly telling the officers as he rolls the white queen piece between his fingers. "Understood" the Officer replied. "227...Its over for him" The Chief mused and contemptuously tosses the piece into a bin behind him.

"Now we're fine right?" Yuya asked. "Don't be ridiculous!" Rin tells him. "Huh? Huh!?" Yuya said in shock when he sees a wall spring up in front of them. "A wall!?" Yuya said. "Here it comes!" Rin yells and she made a swift left turn towards a Sector Security roadblock "Huh!?" Yuya gasps in horror. "Shut up already!" Rin angrily said. "Stop! Stop!" Yuya begs, but Rin didn't stop. "She's here!" An Officer yells out.

She then ramps into the air, jumping clean over the van and landing safely on the other side. "After her!" the Officer yells out and all of the Sector Security officers dash to go after them, "What an amazing sight! Right after winning the Duel, the fugitive has broken through Security's blockade and has gotten away!" Mellissa narrating. "I've got to keep my eye on her..." Melissa muses to herself. She then collect herself "That's all for tonight, this has been Melissa Claire!" She tells her audience.

The Sector Security HQ is abuzz, "Immediately seal off all Town routes from Sector D to Sector R!" An technician orders. "Have all security on patrol in the area immediately track the fugitive's whereabouts! Another technician orders. "We have a photo of the fugitive and her accomplice! Begin the search immediately!" Another technician reported and a mugshots of Rin and Yuya was then displaying to the Chief.

The Next day, down in the slums, a warp appears, and Yuzu, Yuri, Shingo and Reira emerge from it, walking out into another street. "Travelling between dimensions isn't pleasant at all..." Shingo commented as he rolls his shoulder. "This is..." Yuzu wonders as she looks around. "It's probably the Synchro Dimension" Yuri comments. "Somewhere her Yuya is..." Yuzu mused. "There's another city on top of this city? Where are Gongenzaka and the others" Yuzu asked. Sirens suddenly sound, and a Sector Security patrol car drives up. "This is Security! We have you completely surrounded!" an officer declares. Three officers step out of the car, "What're they talking about?" Shingo asked. "We've found them! They appear to be wearing different clothes, but they match up with the photo! Their friends are with them as well!" a fourth officer reported when he mistaking Yuzu and Yuri for Rin and Yuya. "Capture them immediately" The Chief requested. Terrified by the sudden encounter, Reira cries, turns, and flees. "Wait, Reira!" Yuzu calls out and went after him. Reira didn't get far before Real Solid Vision Gate Blocker appears in front of him and knock him to the ground. "Are you okay?" Yuzu asked him. "What is this? Real Solid Vision? They have it activated outside...?" Yuzu wonders. More "Gate Blockers" seal the other exits, leaving the Lancers with no escape. "All of you have been on the wanted list since last night! Come with us quietly!" A brutish officer tells the Lancers as he and a brown-haired officer activate their Duel Disk. "Don't be ridiculous! We just got here!" Yuzu protested. "Don't talk back, surrender and come with us!" Another officer tells Yuzu. "Hey you! Acting all high and mighty and ordering me around, are you!? Who do you think you're talking to?! I'm Shingo Sawatari!" Shingo snaps. "No wait, hold on, Shingo..."Yuzu tried to calm him down. "You want to Duel me!? Fine by me! I'll make sure you know our place!" Shingo said and he activating his Duel Disk. "I said wait! Shingo!" Yuzu asked him. Yuri also activated his Duel Disk and steps forwards. "W-wait, not you too, Yuri!" Yuzu said. "Action Field! On!" Shingo said. "Field Spell: Cross-Over" the Duel Disk said, and multiple blue platforms appear. The Action Cards scatter "Duel!"Shingo, Yuri and the Security all declare. "S-Seriously...?" Poor Yuzu asked.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Windwitch-Flurry Bell** **(Effect Monster, Level 3, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 600, DEF 1200)**

 **If you control a Windwitch Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon one Windwitch Tuner monster from your Deck** **also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon Windwitch-Flurry Bell(s) once per turn.**

 **Windwitch-Icicle Bell (** **Effect Monster, Level 3, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 1000, DEF 200)**

 **If this card was Normal Summon this turn: You can target one Tuner monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon one WIND Synchro Monster using that monster and this card only.**

 **Windwitch-Glacier Bell** **(Synchro/Effect Monster, Level 5, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 2000, DEF 1000)**

 **1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card make a second attack during each Battle Phase. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: it gains 100 ATK.**

 **Wind Force (Trap Card)**

 **If your LP is 1000 or less, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: Sent one Windwitch monster from your hand to the Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster using monsters in your Graveyard only. These Synchro Materials are banished. Then, all Attack Position monster your opponent controls must attack, if able.**

 **Windwitch-Gale Bell** **(Effect/Tuner Monster, Level 1, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 100, DEF 100)**

 **If this card is Normal Summon: You can target other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level.**

 **Windwitch-Glitter Bell (** **Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 1500, DEF 1200)**

 **During either player's Battle Phase: By discarded this card from your hand, you can destroyed one monster on your opponent's field and one of you monster gain ATK equal to the Level of the destroyed monster's Level times 5.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here! Now are you ready for this next chapter!**

Synchro Sector

In Security's headquarters an error message pops up on the computers. "There is an abnormality detected in the Duelling Control System!" A technician reported. "Requesting revisions from E to J via the Alpha Circuits!" Another Technician requested. "Making revisions from E to J via the Alpha Circuits" Another Technician said. "The possibility of this being a cyber-attack is 31.29%" Another Technician reported. "What is the origin of the attack?" A technician asked. "Origin is in District D8!" a technician replied. "Unable to make revisions via Alpha Circuits, attempting via Theta!" a technician said. "What is wrong?" The Chief asked. "It appears the fugitives that were just surrounded are causing an interference in the Duel System" a technician reported. The Action Field card Cross-Over appeared on the Chief's screen, he looks at it with interest.

Shingo was hit by damage and sent flying backwards (Shingo's LP: 0000) "Shingo! Shingo got one turn killed...?!" Yuzu said. "All right, arrest him!" One Security officer tells another and he did so by grabbing him. "L-let go of me! Who do you think I am!? I'm the son of the next mayor!" Shingo snapped. "So these are Duellists from the Synchro Dimension?" Yuri comments. "Now do you get it? How about you cease this pointless resistance and come with us?" One officer tells him. "Do you think I would back down just like that?" Yuri responded. "Yuri!" Yuzu calls out. "Don't worry, I'm more than prepared to handle these kinds of situations" Yuri tells Yuzu. "Th-that's not what I mean!" Yuzu said as she walks to Yuri, but Reira grabs Yuzu, stopping her from moving. "Wh-where's my brother...? Where..." Reira asked. "Reira...It'll be fine. Don't worry, Reira. I'm here for you, all right?" Yuzu reassures him. "Take care of the boy" One Security officer tells another officer. "Understood" the officer replied and approaches to Duel Yuzu. "Reira..." Yuzu whisper.

"You heard him, come along quietly!" The officer said. "Wait please! This must be some kind of misunderstanding! Could you please listen to what we have to say?" Yuzu plead. "You are all under arrest for trespassing into Tops areas and evading the law! Come along quietly!" The officer tells her. "You can't be serious! We don't know about any of that! We just got he-" Yuzu tells them. "We will hear your part of the story during the interrogation" The officer said. "If it's comes to that, then...!" Yuzu said as she activated her Duel Disk. "Duel!" Both Yuzu and the officer shouted. Yuzu grabs Reira and try and escape via the Crossover platforms but the officer jumps up first and blocks her path. "If you think you'll use these platforms to get away, that won't happen!" the officer said. Yuzu then remember back to what her dad told her about smiling. "That's right! Especially in a time like this...! I need to smile in times like this! Just like when Uncle Yusho saved Dad...I'll use my Entertainment Duelling to clear up this misunderstanding! And to do that... " Yuzu thinks.

"Alright everyone!" Yuzu calls out. "Huh?"The officer said. "Your attention please! This is the first time the sirs and madams of this world will watch this show! I, Yuzu Hiiragi, am about to start what I, Yuzu Hiiragi, can give you: an Entertainment Duel!" Yuzu said. "Is she an idiot?! What the heck is she doing at a time like this?!" Shingo asked. "First off is my turn! I Summon Serenade the Melodious Diva from my hand! (ATK: 400)" Yuzu said. Yuzu jumps with Reira onto Serenade with Reira scared of the jump. "It'll be fine. Don't be scared, trust me!" Yuzu tells him as they land on Serenade Then Serenade flies across the Crossover platforms "Oh! It seems Serenade is a bit nervous appearing in front of all of you for the first time!" Yuzu said.

"We have restored the monitor in District D8" a technician said. The monitor then showed Serenade flying around, which takes the watching Chief by surprised. "And now, let's ask our musical-raised joyful dancing friends to make their entrance! Here we go! I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Melody's Diva Chorale! It's Showtime!" Yuzu said as three musical Divas appeared (DEF: 0000 X3) "Due to the Diva Tokens' effect, my opponent's monsters may only target them for attacks! Now then enjoy their captivating dance! Did everyone have fun with that? I end the First Act with this, as well as my turn!" Yuzu said.

"My turn. I Summon Vigilante Zeni from my hand! (ATK: 1600) I activate Vigilante Zeni's monster effect! By making its ATK 0, I can Special Summon a Vigilante monster in my hand (Zeni's ATK: 0000). I Summon the Tuner Monster, Vigilante Garter! (ATK: 800)" The Officer said. "They're going to Synchro again? This place really is..." Yuzu stated. "I Tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with Level 3 Vigilante Garter! Cut through the twisted black fog of doubt and reveal the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Marksman Heiji Type 0 (ATK: 2400)" The officer chants. "This is the Synchro Dimension's..." Yuzu said.

"And now, I use Marksman Heiji Type 0's effect, and send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one of my opponent's monsters! Then, my opponent is dealt 400 damage!" the Officer explained. Yuzu found an Action Card "I activate the Action Spell: Guard Cover! For this turn, I can change the target of an opponent's effect!" Yuzu said as one of the Note Tokens got in front of Serenade and takes the hit. "But you'll still take damage! (Yuzu's LP: 3600) Marksman Heiji Type 0's effect can be used as long as I have cards in my hand! Once again, I destroy Serenade!" The office said. "But Guard Cover is still in effect!" Yuzu said as another Note Token got in front of Tutuila (Yuzu's LP: 3200) "Are you okay? Hold on tight, okay" Yuzu tells Reira. Reira held on to Yuzu. "Now then, after that wonderful display of fireworks, are you having fun?" Yuzu asked.

"You're still going on about Entertainment in a time like this?! Do you get what situation you're in!?" Shingo asked. Yuri looks behind to see Yuzu and he then turns around "I Summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes from my hand! (ATK: 1600) I set one card and end my turn. Now bring it on, show me the power of the Synchro Dimension!" Yuri said.

Back in the Duel between Yuzu and the second Security Officer "Now, I activate Marksman Heiji Type 0's effect again!" the Office said. Yuzu's third and final token takes the hit and was destroyed (Yuzu's LP: 2800) "Reira, look, fireworks! Pretty, aren't they?" Yuzu tells Reira. Reira looks and sees a firework pattern in the sky. "Now those Note Tokens that were shielding you are gone. But I still have cards left in my hand!" the officer said. "If he destroys Serenade with that effect and attacks directly, it's another One Turn Kill!" Shingo said. Yuzu grits her teeth. "This is the end! I Activate Marksman Heiji Type 0's effect! I destroy Serenade the Melodious Diva!" The officer said. The attack hits and a dust cloud was formed. "They're merely children after all..." The officer smirks. "What?!" the officer said in surprised as the dust cloud clears, and Serenade was protected by a force field. "What the-?! What is going on?!" the officer asked. It is revealed that Yuzu played another Action Card. "Action Spell: Mirror Barrier...Oh, she picked that up?" Shingo wonders. "What a miracles! Due to Action Spell: Mirror Barrier's effect, Serenade has avoided destruction!" Yuzu said. "Impossible!" The officer said.

"She's been going on about Action Spell for some time now, what is that even?" The officer restraining Shingo asks. "You guys don't even know that?! They were spread around at the start of the Duel! Those are Action Cards! If you pick them up, your available strategies increase!" Shingo explains.

"I see...Then we will use them as well" The chief said. "Action Cards..." One of the officers said as he looks around and finds one. "This? I activate Action Spell: Zero Penalty! This card makes one of my opponent's monster's ATK 0!" The officer said (Serenade's ATK: 0000). "S- Serenade!" Yuzu said. "Battle! I attack Serenade with Marksman Heiji Type 0!" The officer declares (Yuzu's LP: 400). Yuzu and Reira fell off the now destroyed Serenade and land on the floor. "You just took 2400 damage in one hit, you idiot! What do you think I let myself get one turn killed for?! Try and learn from me!" Shingo vents his anger at Yuzu.

"Now then, it's your turn! Hurry up and show me your Synchro!" Yuri demands the officer. "I don't take orders from you! I Tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with Level 3 Vigilante Garter! Cut through the twisted black fog of doubt and reveal the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Marksman Heiji Type 0 (ATK: 2400)" The officer chants. "You use Marksman Heiji Type 0 as well? Just one pattern, huh? Don't tell me that Deck is standard issue?" Yuri smiles and says.

"How horrible...He doesn't hold back even when kids are involved?! Are you okay?" Yuzu asked Reira. But Reira was still in shock "You don't seem to be hurt. That's good..." Yuzu comments. "If you don't want me to get any rougher, then cease this pointless resistance. Any more resistance will just increase your charges!" The officer said.

"We have no reason to be arrested! I'll put an end to this! My turn! I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand! The cards I will fuse are Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra Predaplant Poisonous Oakwasp! Two Beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, Give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! (ATK: 2800)" Yuri chants. "Fusion Summon, you said?!" The officer asked. "Fusion...An order to Security, send reinforcement immediately to District D8 to assist in the arrest of the fugitives" The chief orders.

"I activate Starve Venom's Effect! When this card is Fusion Summon It gains the ATK equal to one of my opponent's Special Summon Monster until the end of this turn! (Starve Venom's ATK: 5200) I attack Marksman Heiji Type 0 with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri said. This inflicts damage onto the officer, who then falls backwards (Officer's LP: 0000).

"What?! That little boy defeated our Deck!? I thought I told you that resisting only serves to further increase your crimes!" The officer duelling Yuzu said. "No, we just wanted you to hear what we have to say!" Yuzu pleads once more. Reria then gasped "What's wrong?" Yuzu asked him and Reria pointed and Yuzu look at the ARC System walls. The walls fade away to reveal numerous Security officers surrounding them, each with their own Duel Disks activated. "Over here too!? Already calling for backup for only four of us? You're all pretty pathetic!" Yuri comments. "If I hadn't let myself get one turn killed, I could've taken down any number of these guys! Damn it, you lucky jerks!" Shingo added.

"Now do you understand that resistance is futile? We aren't here to plat around! Give yourself in!" The officer tells them. "It's do-or-die...! In order to make it through this...!" Yuzu thinks. "My Turn!" Yuzu said. "All right! With this-!" Yuzu thinks. I, Using the Scale 1 Polyphony the Melodious Diva and the Scale 6 Syllabic the Melodious Diva, Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 2 to 5!" Yuzu said. "All right, it's a Pendulum Summon!" Shingo cheers. "Nope, not yet! First off I shall activate Syllabic's Pendulum effect! When it is placed into a Pendulum Zone in with another card in the other Pendulum Zone, I can draw one card!" Yuzu said. "Come on!" She speaks to her deck in her mind. "Draw! I'm begging you! Please, be here!" Yuzu pleaded in her mind. "It's here! Then, I activate Polyphony the Melodious Diva's Pendulum effect! With this effect, I can add one Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my Deck to my hand! All right, let's go! Sway, Pendulum! Make the Music of light come across! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! Score the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 200) Layla the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1700) Cantata the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 800) Now we have a grand collection of three Melodious monsters!" Yuzu said." What do you think? Fun, isn't it?" Yuzu asked Reira.

"What was that Summon just now...?" The officer Duelling Yuzu asks. "Surprised are you?! This is a Pendulum Summon!" Shingo replies back. "So what of it? Apprehend them!" the officer orders the other officers. Yuri begins to move backwards as officer moves onto his position.

"Just who are they? Action Cards as well as Fusion Summons...And now even Pendulum...It seems they are different people than the ones last night" The Chief said to himself.

"Now then, how are we going to break through this?" Yuri wonders. "Yuri! I'll get their attention, use that chance to get away with Reira!" Yuzu tells Yuri. "Get away?!" Yuri asked. "Trust in me, please! All right?" Yuzu asked. She then turn toward Reira "Don't worry, leave it to me!" Yuzu tells him. "Now then your attention please! This show is heading towards the climax! I activate the Spell Card from my hand, Melody's Hurricane! Let's Sing! I can return one of my opponent's cards to the field to their hand for each Melodious monsters I control! Now then dance with us" Yuzu said. One of the Type 0's begins dancing "Now, Yuri!" Yuzu urges Yuri. "Who would run from them?! I'll take them all out at once!" He refuse. "Yuri, I'm begging you!" Yuzu tell him. "I won't let you! I activate Marksman Heiji Type 0's effect! When this card leaves the field, I can Special Summon its Synchro Materials from the Graveyard! (Vigilante Zeni's DEF: 1200 Vigilante Garter's DEF: 800) Go! Arrest them!" The Duelling officer orders the others. The officers get closer as Reira starts to cry. Yuri was forced back even more.

As the officer laughs, the sound of a engine echoes through the alleyways, and everyone present attempts to find the source. The sky begins to turn dark "Spread your pitch-black wings and fly along with the thunder's roar! Like a slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Rain down! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!(ATK: 2600)" a voice chants. "Raikiri" swoops past the officers, and a group of Duel Runners drive towards the Lancers. One by one, each of the Lancers are grabbed by the Turbo Duelists and are placed on the back of each Duel Runner as they drive away from Sector Security; Yuzu ends up on the Runners driven by the Duellist who Summoned "Raikiri".

Nonplussed by the Lancers' escape, the Chief stands up to look over his staff from his office.

 **OC Cards**

 **Melody's Diva Chorale** **(Quick-Spell Card)**

 **You can Special Summon three Diva Tokens to your field. Your opponent can only attack these Tokens.**

 **Polyphony the Melodious Diva** **(** **effect/pendulum Monster. level 6, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK 1000 DEF 2400 scale 1)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Monster effect: You can discard this card, reveal 1 Melodious monster in your hand, and if you do, reduces the levels** **of monsters in your hand with that name by 1 for the rest of this** **turn (even after they are Summoned/Set).**

 **Syllabic the Melodious Diva** **(** **effect/pendulum Monster. level 1, Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK 300 DEF 400 scale 6)**

 **Pendulum effect: If a card is activated in you other Pendulum Zone: You can draw 1 card.**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn: you can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increased its Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of this turn**

 **Melody's Hurricane (Spell)**

 **Target cards your opponents controls, up to the number of Melodious monsters on the field; return them to the hand.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Now we are going to meet Crow in the Arc-v series.**

The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan

The next day, Security was searching around the Slums "No sightings of the suspect in District B" an officer reported. Meanwhile in an alleyway nearby, Rin put some wooded planks over her Duel Runner "That should do it..." She said. She then turns to see Yuya about to walk out of the alleyway "Stop! They'll see you" Rin tells him. "This is your hometown?" Yuya asked. "Yeah...I was born here, though I never knew what my parents looked like" Rin answers. "It's kind of like me..." Yuya said. "Huh?" Rin asked. "When I was eleven my dad went missing..." Yuya said. Rin then put her arm around Yuya and put her finger to her mouth to tell Yuya to be quite. Then a Security officer walked past them, "Those bastards from Security are out this far...The Slums is supposed to be for us Commons..."Rin said. "This isn't the time to be worrying about Tops or Commons! The Academia eventually will make their move to combine the dimensions! Who knows when they'll decide to attack here in the Synchro Dimension..." Yuya tells Rin.

Meanwhile in another part of the City, "I'm look for a woman named Yuzu Hiiragi! Have you heard of her?" Gongenzaka asked around, while Dennis held up his Duel Disk "Our communications are being jammed too... Looks like this dimension has some strict regulations..." He said. "Hey, Dennis! You should help too!" Gongenzaka tells him. "Yeah, yeah..." Dennis said and got up and looks up "But it sure is bright out..." Dennis comments. He then takes out a card then he clapped this hands on the card and a hat appeared, "Wow! Cool! He's doing magic! Isn't that awesome?" A boy said. "Thank you very much!" Dennis bows and a coin fell into his hat. "See ya later!" The boy waved. Dennis waved back and looked inside of his hat and then gasped.

I another area of the Slums, Yuzu's gang was in front of a house after being saved from Security by five Duel Riders. Four of them left and the fifth took off his helmet "You're amazing protecting that kid while taking on that many of Security! There aren't any bad guys out there who would protect children! You're pretty impressive!" The Duel rider comments. "Oh...Um- Who are y-?" Yuzu tries to asked. Then the door to the house opened "Welcome back, Crow!" A young girl said. "Yo, Amanda! Where are Frank and Tanner?" Crow asked. "They're in the city. They said they'd like to be the ones to help you sometimes, Crow!" Amanda answers. "What heck is with that?" Crow wonders as he walks in the house. Amanda started to follow him before she turned to Yuzu's Group and bowed to them. "I got some good stuff today!" Crow said as he put a can of tuna on the table. "Tuna! I'll make some tuna sandwiches!" Amanda said. "You guys are hungry too, right?" Crow asked Yuzu and the others. "Let's all eat together!" Amanda said. Yuzu patted Reira on the back.

A little while later, "By the way, I haven't seen you around here. Where are you from?" Crow asked them. "Actually we are-"Yuzu started to say. "Thanks for that back there!" Shingo interrupted. "Yeah..." Crow said. "That was quite the terrible welcoming party! Even though we came all this way from another dimension!" Shingo said. "Another dimension?" Crow asked. "Yeah! I'm Shingo Sawatari. I'm an undefeated Duellist from Miami City! This girl over here is my disciple, Yuzu Hiragi" Shingo said. "Hey!" Yuzu said annoyed. "And this strong-willed guy is Yuri. He also came from another dimension-" Shingo said. "Woah woah! I went and saved some crazy people..." Crow wonder. "No, it really is true. We really came to this dimension to search for our comrades..." Yuzu tell Crow. "Whatever! I don't quite get it, but since you just got here, I bet you don't have a decent place to stay! You can stay here until things calm down. Don't worry!" Crow tells them.

Meanwhile, "Ladies and Gentlemen..." Gongenzaka said unenthusiastic. "It's Showtime! One! Two! Three" Dennis said and throw five spell cards into the air and those five cards turned into wands. Dennis juggles those wands and everyone who was watching was amazed as two boys was walking by. "Woah! Cool!" one of the boys said. "Ignore it, we've gotta go, Tanner!" the other boy said. The two boys left.

A little while later "Unforgivable! We didn't come here to do things like this!" Gongenzaka said. "But you know, Gon... "Dennis said. "Gon!?" Gongenzaka yells. "If we keep standing out like this, Yuzu and the others are bound to find us!" Dennis explains. "Do you think it'll work out that well?" Gongenzaka asked. "It'll be fine! Take it easy!" Dennis tells him.

Meanwhile near a cafe "This is something that concerns the future of everyone in the City! The dimensional war has already begun. Academia has already attacked the Xyz Dimension, eventually they'll come attack the City!" Yuya tries to tell everyone. "There are some weirdo out today…" a man said. "Don't you think we should report them?" a woman asked. "Please listen! I'm begging you! You must believe me! If they attack, you'll be turned into cards just like this!" Yuya pleads as he shows Halil and Olga's cards. Both the man and women laugh at that. "I know this won't be easy, but…If we don't explain it properly…" Yuya said. "Hey, you know, I get it sounds unbelievable, but it's true…I've fought across dimensions also" Rin tells them. "Then why don't you cross dimensions right now?" the man wonders. "Hey, not you too, Dear!" the women said. "Fine, I'll do it! I'll warp across dimensions right now, watch closely!" Rin yells at the couples.

Nearby them the boys from early were watching them. "Looks like things are getting pretty noisy… "Tanner said. "Wait, are you sure!?" Yuya asked. "Shut up! Just stand there and watch!" Rin tell Yuya. "This is a chance of us!" the other boy said. "Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! And transport me at lightspeed! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" Rin chants, but nothing happen. "I knew it was nonsense!" The lady said. "I'm telling you it's the truth!" Rin yells out. "You two are bothering my customers. I'm sorry, but I went and called for Security" The owner of the restaurant tells them. Then a lady screamed and he then turned around and saw the two boys taking food off the cart "Thieves!" a lady yells. " Hey! You brats from the Commons!" He yells out. "We're going to run too!" Rin tells Yuya as she grabbed his hand and ran off. "Huh?" Yuya said. "Hey! You two hold on!" The owner calls out to them. The two boys ran with the food in their arms "Crow is going to be happy for sure!" Tanner smiled.

Later at night at Crow's place "Crow, we're home!" The green hair boy calls out. "Hey! Where were you guys?" Crow asked. The two boys put the food they stole on the table "Ta-dah!" both of them said. "What's with all this stuff!?" Crow asked when he sees the food. "We nabbed it!" The green hair boy tells him. "It was so exciting!" Tanner said. Crow got up and hit the two boys on the head "You idiots! Who said you should do this!?" Crow yells at them. "But...Crow, you're always..." The Green hair boy tries to explain while Tanner cries. "What if you get sent to an internment camp when get caught doing these kinds of things?" Crow asked them. "Internment camp!?" Yuzu asked in confusion. "Yeah. You guys might not have heard about it, but...Here, people are split between two types: Tops and Commons. To put it simply, the Tops are the winners and we, the Commons, are the losers. While the winners gain everything and live life of luxury, the losers spend a pitiful existence wondering where their next meal will be. And on top of that, if you try and fight this system, you get captured by Security and sent off to the camps" Crow explains. "That's horrible..." Yuzu said. "Yeah, it's a horrible world! But despite all of that, we still have to live! That's why all of us Commons work together and desperately-"Crow said. "Ah! You're from earlier! Huh? But your clothes might be different..." Tanner said when he saw Yuzu and Yuri. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!? I'm telling you for-" Crow said. "Weren't you guys just at that restaurant earlier?" the green hair boy asked. "Huh? Yuzu and Yuri were?" Crow asked. "It's Yuya!" Yuri said. "Yeah! And the girl with him must be Rin!" Yuzu agrees. "Where was this?!" Yuri asked the boys. The two boys back up a little bit "Hey, what's going on?" Crow asked. "Our comrades are in this city!" Yuzu tells Crow. "Security has got their eyes on you guys! If you're caught, it's straight to the camps..." Crow tried to explained but when he looked at Yuzu "Fine, I got it! I'll look for those friends of yours, just wait here" Crow tells them as he walks to the door. "Crow..." Yuzu said.

The next day "Good afternoon, people of the City! This is Melissa Claire! Here on Tell Me Melissa, I'll bring you the latest in hip and happening trends of our city! Today I'd like to introduce you to a pair of street performers currently at Central Park!" Melissa tells the viewers. "Let's go all out today too, Gon!" Dennis tells Gongenzaka. "I refuse! I'm going to search for Yuzu instead!" Gongenzaka tells Dennis. "TV reporters are here too! If you call yourself a Duellist, then you can't forget the spirit of Entertainment!" Dennis said. "It's not like we're going to be Duelling anyways." Gonagenzaka said. "That's a good idea! Let's Duel!" Dennis said. "What?!" Gongenzaka asked. "Let's do a hero show since there are so many kids watching!" Dennis suggested. "Are you serious?!" Gongenzaka asked. "I'll be the hero and you'll be the villain!" Dennis said. "Why are we doing it like that?!" Gongenzaka furiously asked. But Dennis ignores him and activates his Duel Disk. "H-Hey, Dennis!" Gongenzaka said. "Action Field, On!" Dennis said as he presses his Duel Disks. "Field Spell: Cross-Over" Dennis's Duel Disk said. "Don't blame me for what happens!" Gongenzaka tells Dennis as he activated hid Duel Disk. "Duel!" Both of them shouted.

"First off, I'll need to transform you into the villain, Gon! I activate the Continuous Spell: Hot Surprise! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from my hand to my opponent's field. I Special Summon Performage Plushfire to Gon's field! (ATK: 1000)" Dennis said. "What did you do!?" Gongenzaka asked. "Good acting! Watch out, everyone! There's a rampaging flame spirit! And if my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Performage Wind Drainer from my hand! (ATK: 2100)" Dennis said. "It seems today, our street performer's show is a Duel! With thunderous applause, a fight between good and evil has begun! Even I, Melissa Claire, am burning up with excitement!" Melissa tells her audiences. "All right, as the hero, I'll give you a taste of my hammer of justice! I activate the Spell Card: Performance Mage Hurricane. If there is a Performage on the field, all Spell and Trap cards are returned to their owner's hands! When Hot Surprise leaves the field, any card Special Summoned with this card's effect is destroyed, then it deals 400 damage to my opponent! Accursed flaming spirit, calm your rage at once!" Dennis said (Gongenzaka's LP: 3600). "With his hammer of justice, he's dealt 400 damage to the flaming spirit!" Melissa narrates. "That's it, Hero of Justice!" A boy cheers. "I'll protect everyone's peace!" Dennis said. "Unforgivable...Making me the villain on a whim...How come only you get to make yourself cool?!" Gongenzaka yells out. G-Gon…" Dennis whisper. "Beside, you haven't even tried to actually search for Yuzu! You aren't taking your position as a Lancer seriously!" Gongenzaka pointed out. "Are you mad?" Dennis asked. "Of course I am! I'm fighting you for real in this Duel to make sure you reflect on your actions!" Gongenzaka tells Dennis." Listen up everyone! This man is no hero at all! He's a bad guy who lit me on fire just to make himself more popular!" Gongenzaka tells the audience. "Huh? Really?" one of the children wonders. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will punish those who are truly evil!" Gongenzaka tells them. "Get him! Go fot it!" the children cheers. "Well, as long as they're enjoying it, it's fine…" Dennis said as he took off his hat. Gongenzaka huffed and turn to Dennis. "A shame you had to find out…" Dennis said. He then threw his hat away "It is just as you said, I am one of true evil! I set one card and end my turn. Face me if you dare, Hero of Justice! " Dennis said now wearing a mask. "The veil has been lifted, revealing the true face of evil. And now true justice faces him in battle! Don't change that channel!" Melissa tell everyone.

"My turn!" Gongenzaka said. "Continuous Trap: Mage's Fortress! As long as I control a Spellcaster-Type monster, my opponent cannot declare an attack!" Dennis said. "What?!" Gongenzaka said. "Now you cannot even attempt to attack me! What will you do now, Hero of Justice?!" Dennis asked. "Draw!" Gongenzaka shouted and as he drew his card a big gust of wind appeared. "An amazing draw from the Hero of Justice!" Melissa narrates. I send Superheavy Samurai Soul Horns to my Graveyard and Special Summon the Level 2 Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter! (ATK: 300) Additionally, I Summon the Level 4 Superheavy Samurai Scales! (ATK: 800) When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon on Superheavy Samurai monster from my Graveyard! Come, Superheavy Samurai Soul Horns! (ATK: 0000) I Tune my Level 4 Scales with my Level 2 Trumpeter! Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us! To this battlefield where evil dwells! Synchro Summon! Come Down! Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji! (DEF: 2500)" Gongenzaka said. "Get him, hero!" A boy cheers. "Leave it to me! When Shutendoji is Synchro Summoned, and I have only Monster Cards in my Graveyard, it destroys all Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls!" Gongenzaka said. Mage's Fortress was starting to break "I won't let you take it like that! When this card is destroyed, I can draw one card!" Dennis said.

"When a Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster is Summon, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Claw from my hand! (ATK: 500) I activate Soul Horns' monster effect! Once per turn, I can equip it to a Superheavy Samurai monster! And since Shutendoji is a Superheavy Samurai monster…! Furthermore, I activate Soul Claw's monster effect! Once per turn, I can equip it to a Superheavy Samurai monster and increase its ATK and DEF by 500! (Shutendoji's DEF: 3000) Shutendoji can attack in Defense Position! Battle! I attack Wind Drainer with Shutendoji! (Dennis's LP: 3100) Soul Horns' Equip effect! When I have no Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, the equipped monster can attack twice! I attack directly with Shutendoji!" Gongenzaka said. "What?!" Dennis said in shock (Dennis's LP: 100). "The Hero of Justice has overcome a pinch and landed two consecutive attacks for huge damage!" Melissa narrates.

"Now it's the villain's show time! My turn! Draw! I, using the Scale 3 Performage Mirror Conductor and the Scale 6 Performage Fire Dancer, set the villainous Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 4 to 5. Behold, this nefarious Summoning method! Pendulum Summon! Level 4 Performage Plushfire! (ATK 1000) And the Level 5 Wind Drainer! (ATK: 2100)" Dennis said. "What!? You can do that?!" a man wonders.

"Summoning multiple monsters at once?! What an overwhelming Summoning technique! This must be our first time catching it on film!" Melissa said on the TV. "It is the second, though…So Pendulum Summon can also Summon monsters that were destroyed before…? That aside, it seems they have two more pawns available to them…" the Director muttered as he watches the TV.

"Stricken with fear? Even when destroyed, Pendulum Monsters are simply sent to the Extra Deck! Therefore, I can Summon as many times as I wish!" Dennis explains. "No way!" a boy said. "That's cheating!" Another boy complained. "And I'm not even done yet! I activate Wind Drainer's monster effect! When this card is Summoned, I can decrease its Level by 1! (Wind Drainer's LV: 4) And I Overlay my Level 4 Plushfire and Wind Draniner! The show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500)!" Dennis said. "Xyz?" a man mutters. "Rank? Not Levels?" a girl asked. "And another unknown Summoning method revealed to us a monster with a Rank instead of a Level? I can't even imagine what kind of power it could possess!" Melissa said. "I activate Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect! When this card is in a Pendulum Zone all monsters on my opponent's fields ATK and DEF become the least of that monster's original values! (Shutendoji's DEF: 1000)" Dennis explains. "What?!" Gongenzaka said. "And...! Fire Dancer's effect! It gives Trapeze Magician Piercing Damage!" Dennis continues. "What!?" Gongenzaka said. "And on top of that! I activate Trapeze Magician's effect! By using one Overly Unit...This card can attack twice this turn! Take the attack of evil! I attack Shutendoji with Trapeze Magician!" Dennis said. "The monster equipped with Soul Claw cannot be destroyed in battle!" Gongenzaka tells Dennis. "But you'll take the Piercing Damage from Fire Dancer's effect!" Dennis reminds Gongenzaka (Gongenzaka's LP: 2100). "Are my evil attacks working on you, Hero of Justice?" Dennis asked. "This is nothing!" Gongenzaka answers. Then it's time for the second battle! I attack Shutendoji with Trapeze Magician! You know it since this is the second time...Even if Shutendoji can't be destroyed in battle you take the Piercing Damage!" Dennis said (Gongenzaka's LP: 600). "I end my turn!" Dennis laughs. You can do it!" a boy cheers. "Hero of Justice!" a second boy cheers. "Don't lose!" a third boy cheers."Just as I planned!" Dennis said. "Our Hero of Justice has taken a huge blow! But a Hero mustn't give up at times like this! We can expect a comeback right now!" Melissa narrates.

"I will definitely answer to everyone's expectations! My turn! Draw! Once per turn, the Soul Horns equipped to Shutendoji can unequip itself...and Special Summon itself face-up Defense Positions! (DEF: 300)" Gongenzaka said. "Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect! When a monster is Special Summoned to my opponent's field, its ATK and DEF become the least of that monster's original values! (Soul Horns' DEF: 0000)" Dennis said. "The Soul Claw equipped to Shutendoji can also unequip itself once per turn and Special Summon itself face-up Defense Positions! (DEF: 500)" Gongenzaka said. "Soul Claw's ATK and DEF are the same, so Mirror Conductor's pendulum effect won't activate!" Dennis said. "Due to Soul Claw being unequipped, Shutendoji's ATK and DEF go down by 500. (Shutendoji's DEF: 500) And now I Summon the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Drum! (ATK: 300) I Tune my Level 6 Shutendoji, Level 2 Soul Claw, Level 1 Soul Horn and my Level 1 Drum! Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades' soul, come forth and oversee the children on this battlefield! Synchro Summon! Now, come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo! (DEF: 3800)" Gongenzaka said. "But due to Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect, its ATK and DEF become the least of its original values!" Dennis said (Susanowo's DEF: 2400).

"Susanowo's monster effect! When this card is in Defense Position, and there are no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can pay 500 LP to use Spell Cards in my opponent's Graveyard! (Gongenzaka's LP: 100) I activate the Spell Card: Performance Mage Hurricane in Dennis's Graveyard! All Spell and Trap Cards are returned to their owner's hands!" Gongenzaka said. "Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect ends, and Susanowo's vaules return to normal!" Dennis said (Susanowo's DEF: 3800)." Susanowo can attack while in Defense Position! Battle! I attack Trapeze Magician! Swinging Sword Slash!" Gongenzaka shouted (Dennis's LP: 0000). "I've been defeated!" Dennis said.

The children cheered for Gongenzaka's victory. "A great victory for our hero! The City's peace has been protected by a single youth's bravery! Melissa Claire signing off!" Melissa said.

Later in the afternoon "I still think this method is incorrect..." Gongenzaka said. "What're you talking about? You were totally into it, Gon..." Dennis pointed out. Then they heard clapping "That was really something!" said an dark-skinned man with dark hair which has a blond line of hair running through it horizontally across his head above his ears, which are pierced with multiple rings. He was wearing a white fur-lined coat over a black collared shirt decorated with purple flower symbols, golden sunglasses and a collection of golden rings, the rings on his index finger being set with red stones. He also wears a blue flower necklace. "You two are quite skilled! I've taking a liking to you!" He said. "Umm, who are you?" Dennis asked. "I am Gallagher, a promoter. Would you mind lending those skills to me?" Gallagher said. "Huh?" Dennis and Gongenzaka said. Gallagher then put his arms around both of their shoulders "I'm asking if you want to fight against some strong Duellist?" He asked.

 **Okay here the chapter done, so I hope you all like it. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! And Ready to do a new chapter!**

Invitation to the Dark Duel

Gallagher gets out of his limousine, followed by Dennis and Gongenzaka. While walking though a alley, Gongenzaka stopped "I'm not going. Instead of Duellist we don't know, we should be looking for Yuzu…" he said. H-hold on a second, Gon! It could be possible that Yuzu is here, right?" Dennis said. "Yuzu, here?" Gongenzaka asked. "Yes, since our objective as Lancers is to find strong Duellist, and make them are allies right? Then maybe Yuzu already caught wind of this place…get it?" Dennis pointed out. "But are they really here? I can't imagine there being strong Duellist in a place like…" Gongenzaka said. "Are they really here, you say!? You think, I ever-capable Gallagher the Promoter, am just making this up?! Huh!?" Gallagher said. "H-Hey!" Gongenzaka said as Gallagher grabbed his and Dennis's collars and drags them into a building. "Let go of me!" Gongenzaka demands.

Gallagher opens a panel and enters a code into an elevator, revealing a new floor on the display. "This is the place! See for yourself if I was lying or not!" Gallagher tells them as the door opened. The two Lancers look in shock at a huge arena packed to the brim with people, with a track in place. "What is this place?!" Gongenzaka asked. Gallagher drapes his arms over the Lancers' shoulders "This is City's greatest Underground Duelling Ring! Where tons of high-stages illegal Gambling Duels take place! A gathering place for darkness!" Gallagher explained. "Gambling Duels!? You brought us to such an indecent place-!" Gongenzaka said. Dennis gasps, pointing to the Duellists down below "What is it?!" Gongenzaka asked as he looks down. On one of the screen Shun was being displayed on it. "Shun!" Gongenzaks gasped.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon! (ATK: 100)" Shun chants. "I was wondering what the rumoured Xyz Summoning would be like, but...To think it was just a 100 ATK monster..."Mukurocomments. "Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit...It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!"Shun said as Rise Falcon" uses its single Overlay Unit, and purple flames rise off Mukuro'sSupersonic Skull Flame and Burning Skull Head (Rise Falcon's ATK: 3700). "What!?" Mukuro shouted. "Battle! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all! Ravaging Rebellion!" Shun declares. "Rise Falcon" swoops down and destroys the two monsters (Mukuro's LP: 0000) which caused Mukuro to decelerate, while Shun speeds past, the crowd cheering his name.

Later Shun meets up with Dennis and Gongenzaka "Why, you ask? To find string Duellist obviously!" Shun tells them. "See? There really are stronger Duellist in an underground place like this than in the main streets!" Dennis comments. Shun gets up "I had heard that in this Underground Area, there were truly high-level matches taking place...but they all bore me. Every single one of them are just talk and none with any real merit!" Shun explains. Gallagher laughs "This guy is on a 9-win streak right now with that Xyz Summoning of his!" Gallagher explains. "Well, that doesn't really surprise us at all though" Dennis comments. "So it seems. I see, so you guys were originally comrades? No wonder then" Gallagher comments. Shun snorts "Xyz learned at LDS is merely an initiation!" he said. "Oh? Is that so? But your Xyz monsters aren't really that strong, themselves are they?" Dennis asked. "What was that?!" Shun angrily asked. Gongenzaka then stepped in "Quit fighting!" he tells them. "Shun, where are Yuzu and the others?" Gongenzaka asked. "No idea. I arrived in this dimension alone and came to this place alone. I assumed the others got lost while travelling between dimensions…" Shun answers. "You haven't been looking for them?!" Gongenzaka asked. "I'm looking for strong Duellist! Because that was our reason for coming here" Shun replies. "But searching for your fellow Lancers takes priority!" Gongenzaka yells at Shun. "Lancers? What's that? And you've been going on about dimensions and whatever too…" Gallagher asked. "Actually, we've came from the Standard Dimension to the Synchr-" Gongenzaka begins to explains, But Dennis elbows him in the stomach. "What are you doing?!" Gongenzaka asked Dennis. "Now now…Let's leave all that talk aside for now!" Dennis said. "What?!" Gongenzaka asked. "Talking about all the other dimension stuff would be a real hassle after all…" Dennis whispered. "Hey! What're you whispering about!?" Gallagher asked. "Oh, nothing much! So basically, Shun was just too strong, so that's why you called us here?" Dennis asked. "That's right! I was on the lookout for some capable newcomers and found you guys. Especially you, Dennis! You have the makings of a star! After so many years in this business, I've got an eye for these things!" Gallagher explains to them. "Wow, I'm glad you think that of me, Gallagher!" Dennis said. "Dennis, don't tell me-!" Gongenzaka said. "Yeah! I might give it a try!" Dennis said. "Gambling Duels?! Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka said. "But Duelling here is quite strange...Doing it while riding those motorcycles..."Dennis points out. "Duel Runners. What? Is this your first time seeing a Turbo Duel?" Gallagher asked. "Turbo Duel?" Dennis and Gongenzaka asks.

At Crow's house, "Turbo Duels were originally a way for us Commons to play" Frank explains. "Play?" Yuzu asked. "Crow said that some crazy guys started it off by zooming around the city Duelling! Right?" Frank said. "Right! Eventually, they got ahead of themselves and went and stated using the highway that runs straight through the City! Apparently those Tops guys who scorned us were shocked with their eyes wide open!" Tanner said. "Duelling alongside speed, huh? It certainly does sound like an exhilarating activity!" Shingo comments. "Turbo Duels were a symbol of our freedom! That's why it instantly became very popular! Everyone couldn't wait their turn to show it off to those Tops!" Frank tells them. Amanda sits down beside Reira "Hey, don't you want to go over there and talk with everyone else?" She asked. But Reira turns away. Yuri was also waiting impatiently on the couch "Damn it. How long must we remain in this place?" He wonders. "But they didn't just let it happen...Claiming Turbo Duels were disrupting the peace of the City, Security made a move. That's what their special units, the duel Chasers, are for!" Frank explains. "Duel Chaser?" Yuzu asked "Security that rides Duel Runners! If you lose to them in a Duel..." Frank said. "You're arrested on the spot and sent to the camps!" Tanner said. "Without even a trial? Security really is horrible..." Shingo said. "Back then...If Crow hadn't came...I'm sure we would have been..." Yuzu said. "Security aren't the only horrible ones!" Crow comments. "Crow!" the kids said. "Those bastard Tops took Turbo Duels away from us!" Crow explains as he puts down his shopping and begins unpacking. "Took them? Then right now, no Commons are doing it?" Shingo asked. "They're having us do it. Just as a show to entertain those Tops bastards!" Crow said." A show!?" Yuzu asked. "When a chase starts on the highway, the road is sealed off and broadcasted on TV! And the Turbo Duels that were originally meant to blow away those Tops became their pastime! If you go out now, Yuzu, you'll get surrounded and be put on a live broadcast. If you don't want to shame yourself in front of them you can't act yet. The same goes for you!" Crow tells them.

Yuri gets up "So the city is covered in Security, you're saying? That's why you came back with your tail between your legs" Yuri comments. "What as that?!" Crow asked. "Hey!" Yuzu yells. "You have no information on Yuya?" Yuri asked. "Yuri! Crow has already done so much to help us..." Yuzu protested. "Even if you work hard, if you don't get any results, it's meaningless!" Yuri replies and he begins to head for the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Yuzu asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to search for information on my own" Yuri said. "If you want you want to get caught that badly, then go right ahead!" Crow tells Yuri. Shingo then gets up "Then I guess I'll go ahead as well. Being cooped up in a place like this is suffocating! I'm going to find leads to where Reiji Akaba is" Shingo said. "Brother...?" Reira whispered, who then gets up and begins heading out with them. "Hold on! If you go off on your own like that, we'll be split up again-Reira!" Yuzu tries to protest, but she's only able to stop Reira from leaving as Yuri and Shingo leave. "Ah jeez, now what do we do..." Yuzu wonders.

"I see! A high-speed Duel fought whole riding a Duel Runner! That's what a Turbo Duel is! Sounds fun!" Dennis said. "What seems fun about it?! We don't have time to be pawns in their Gambling Duels!" Gongenzaka tells Dennis. "But it is very enticing…" Dennis said. He then turns to the window where the crowned was still chanted Shun name. "It makes my entertainer blood boil! It wants me to change that Shun chant into a Dennis one!" Dennis said. Gallagher laughs "Well said Dennis! I knew I had the right idea when I picked you!" Gallagher comments. He then slaps Dennis on the back, knocking him next to Shun "All right that settles it! Let's have it right now! The Shun vs Dennis Duel!" Gallagher asked. "Shun! Don't tell me you're going along with this!" Gongenzaka yells. "If you win 10 matches in a row in this Underground Area, you're allowed to participate in the Friendship Cup!" Shun explains. "Friendship Cup? What's that?" Gongenzaka asks. "The City's greatest Duel tournament! It acts as the symbol of reconciliation between Tops and Commons! Tons of strong Duellist are selected and gathered, It's a once a year festival, and the winner...is given the right to fight the Duel King, Jack Atlas!" Gallagher explains. "Duel King? So that means he's the strongest Duellist?" Dennis asked. "You're asking if he strong? Of course he is! Jack is the City's...no, the world's greatest monarch!" Gallagher replies. "Then that settles it Gon!" Dennis said."What?" Gongenzaka asked. "If we enter the Friendship Cup, we'll meet tons of strong Duellists! And at the end, we'll be able to fight the King! It's perfect for our objective as Lancers!" Dennis explains. "The one who will fight the King…is me!" Shun tells Dennis. "I wonder about that…We won't know unless we try" Dennis replies. The two Xyz users stare each other town. "You guys…" Gongenzaka groans.

Later, Gongenzaka sits in the commentary box with Gallagher "Why did it come to this…" Gongenzaka wonders. "All of you looking to make a quick killing, I the ever-capable Gallagher the Promoter, will let you see your dreams today! Next up Shun, will finally make his attempt at his 10th consecutive win! If he wins this, he'll finally obtain his qualification to enter the Friendship Cup! But it's not going to be that easy for him! And here to bar his way is the man! A powerhouse of a newcomer that caught my eye! His name is Dennis Macfield!" Gallagher announce. Dennis enters the arena on a Duel Runner and wearing a Turbo Duel outfit, and he sits up on his Duel Runner and removes his helmet "Yes! I'm an entertainer! I'll be your guide through this fun show coming up! Let's enjoy! Show time!" Dennis said. "Next is the entrance if the champion, Shun!" Gallagher announces as Shun enters the arena. "This match will also be following the unique rules of our Underground Duels, making it a handicap match. Our newcomer Dennis will have 4000 LP! (Dennis's LP: 4000) And our 9 consecutive win holder, Shun...Will start with a startling 1000 LP! (Shun's LP: 1000) But even with 1/4th of his usual LP, Shun's true style won't budge! But I, Gallagher, can guarantee that Dennis' skills are the real deal! If they want to make a killing they'll bet a ton on Dennis!" Gallagher said. "I'm betting on Dennis!" a woman shouted. "Put everything I have on Shun!" A man shouted.

"All of these people overflowing with greed...Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka yells out. Dennis and Shun reach the starting line "I won't be holding back because you have a handicap!" Dennis tells Shun. "I wouldn't need you to" Shun replies. "All right, let's go! Field Spell: Speed World Neo Activate!" Gallagher declares. Then a Pink light suffuses the arena "Duel Mode On! Autopilot: Standby" both Duel Runners declare. A holographic countdown appears above Dennis and Shun. "Turbo Duel, Acceleration!" Gallagher declares as the counter reaches zero. Shun and Dennis takes off "Duel" Both of them yelled out.

"I'll be going first! I Summon Raid Raptors-Skull Eagle from my hand! (ATK: 1000) and I activate the Spell Card: Raid Raptors Call! I can Special Summon a monster with the same name from my Deck! (Skull Eagle's ATK: 1000) I Overlay my two Raid Raptors-Skull Eagles! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Raid Raptors-Doom Eagle! (ATK: 1000) At this moment, due to the effect of the two Skull Eagles used as Xyz Materials, Doom Eagle's ATK increase by 300 for each! (Doom Eagle's ATK: 1600) Next, I activate Doom Eagle's monster effect! By using one Overlay Unit…I can deal damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field!" Shun said (Dennis's LP: 2400). "This soon?" Dennis wonders. "I set one card and end my turn" Shun said. "As expected of our current champion, Shun! He pulls of an Xyz Summon in the first turn, and in a startling turn of events, shaves 1600 LP off of Dennis! Is he going to go for finishing him off right now?!" Gallagher said.

"There's no way that'll happen! The fun has just begun!" Dennis said. "Now he's going and sealing Yuya and Yuzu's catchphrase! Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka said. "My turn! Draw! If my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Performage Wind Drainer from my hand (ATK: 2100). When it is Summoned this way, I can lower its level by 1 (Wind Drainer's LV: 4)! And now, I Summon Performage Ball Balancer from my hand (ATK: 1000)! I Overlay my Level 4 Wind Drainer and Ball Balancer! The show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500)!" Dennis said. "He can use Xyz too?!"A man said. "Xyz versus Xyz?!" A woman said. "This is the first time I've seen this!" another man said.

"I use Doom Eagles remaining Overlay Unit...and activate its monster effect! I deal damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field! Take Trapeze Magician's ATK in damage!" Shun said. "Oh now this is a pinch! Trapeze Magician's ATK is 2500! Dennis' LP is 2400! So if this goes through..." Gallagher said. "Shun's victory is guaranteed..." Gongenzaka said. "I activate Trapeze Magician's effect! I don't take any effect damage less than or equal to Trapeze Magician's ATK! Then, I use one of Trapeze Magician's Overly Units...making it able to attack twice!" Dennis said. "What!?" Shun said. "Battle! Trapeze Magician, attack Doom Eagle!" Dennis said (Shun's LP: 100). "And the tables have been turned! Now Dennis has Shun cornered!" Gallagher said. "Shun only has 100 LP left!" an man said. "Is he finally going to lose?!" another man wonders.

"Next, of course, is a direct attack! Get him, Trapeze Magician!" Dennis said. "Trap Activate: Necro Raptors! I take no damage from a direct attack and can Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" monster from my Graveyard! The card I will call back is Raid Raptors-Doom Eagle!" Shun said (ATK: 1000). "Your specialty Trap Card, huh? I'm a bit upset, though…I set one card and end my turn!" Dennis said. "It's as if they have blades at each others throats! I can feel the tension in the air! You can't let your eyes off this fight for an instant!" Gallagher said. "To think Dennis was this good… As expected of LDS, you could say" Gongenzaka mutters.

"He learned these practical Duelling skills from LDS? If that's how this it, then…My turn! I activate the Spell Card: Rank-Up Magic: Raid Force from my hand! I use my Rank 3 Doom Eagle as Xyz Material and Xyz Summon a Raid Raptor with one Rank higher! Rank 4! Raid Raptor-Force Strix! (ATK: 100) Force Strix's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I add Raid Raptor-Necro Vulture from my Deck to my hand. And Summon it! (ATK: 1000) And I Tribute Necro Vulture and activate its effect! I add a Rank-Up Magic from my Graveyard to my hand! Rank-Up Magic: Raid Force! I use my Force Strix as Xyz Material and Xyz Summon a Raid Raptor with one Rank higher! Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5 Raid Raptor-Blaze Falcon! (ATK: 1000) Blaze Falcon's monster effect! By using one Overlay Unit…it destroys all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls, and deal 500 damage per monster destroyed this way!" Shun said (Dennis' LP: 1900).

"Trapeze Magician was-!" Dennis cries. "I'll have you follow soon! I activate the Equip Spell: Raptor's Ultimate Mace! I equip it to Blaze Falcon, increasing its ATK by 1000! (Blaze Falcon's ATK: 2000) Battle! I attack directly with Blaze Falcon!" Shun shouted. "Dennis' life is 1900! Will he be defeated this time?!" Gallagher wonders. "When a Special Summon monster attacks me directly, I can Special Summon Performage Ball Balancer from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" Dennis said (DEF: 1800). "Pointless! Blaze Falcon can attack directly even if a monster is on the opponent's field!" Shun tells Dennis. "Trap Activate: Pinch Breaker! I make an opponent's ATK equal to the DEF of one of my monsters!" Dennis said (Blaze Falcon's ATK: 1800) (Dennis' LP: 100). "He took the attack, but has barely held on!" Gallagher said. "Blaze Falcon's effect! When Blaze Falcon deals damage from a direct attack, it can destroy one of my opponent's monsters!" Shun said. "At this moment, Pinch Breaker's effect ends and Blaze Falcon's ATK returns to normal" Dennis said (Blaze Falcon's ATK: 2000). "I set one card and end my turn. Are you really from LDS?!" Shun asked. "Of course! Why do you ask?" Dennis replies.

"Both of them only have 100 LP left! You can't tell which will win!" Gallagher said. "I don't know what you're suspicious about, but…Let's both keep making this more exciting! Now let's go! It's my turn! I, using the Scale 2 Performage Water Dancer and the Scale 6 Performage Fire Dancer, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 3 to 5! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! 2 copies of Performage Wing Sandwichman (ATK: 1800x2) and from my Extra Deck, Performage Ball Balancer!" Deenis said (ATK: 1000). "Three monsters in an instant?!" A man said. "And two level 5 monsters without a Tribute!?" another man said. Gallagher laugh "And the name of this magical Summoning method that has left everyone speechless is…" Gallagher said.

In the Security's Headquarters "Pendulum Summon?" The Chief asks. "Yes sir. In the Underground Duelling Area in the center of the City" One of his aides confirms. "Send personal immediately. They mat be hiding out there" The Chief orders. "It shall be done" the aide said.

"Three monsters at once!" A man yells out. "And monsters Level 5 and higher without release!" another man yells out. "How's that! Surprised? That's exactly why I have my eye on Dennis!" Gallagher tells everyone. "Come to think of it, that duel at Central Park that was on TV…" A woman said. "You're right, it's the same!" a man said. "Is that what it is?" Another man wonders. "That's right! A summon method akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck! It name-the Pendulum Summon! That's what I, Gallagher the Great, have in store for you today! A treasure among treasures! " Gallagher said. The Common cheered and Topsiders watch from their private boxes.

"That's not all. Feast your eyes on this! I activate Wing Sandwichman's effect. When there's another Wing Sandwichman on my field, a different card on my field becomes Level 5" Dennis said (Ball Balancer's LV: 5). "With Wing Sandwichman's effect, there are three Level 5 monsters on the field now" Gongenzaka observed. "I overlay the two Level 5 Wing Sandwichman and Ball Balancer! Desend, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Performage Shadow Maker!" Dennis said (ATK: 2600). "How's that, huh?! Have you gotten your eyeful? A Pendulum Summon goes into an Xyz Summon!" Gallagher said. The crowd cheers again "The audience's hearts have been captured. I'm simply magnificent!" Dennis laughs. "If the offense goes on like this, Shun's done for" One of the Commons comments. "I don't want Shun to lose. But Dennis is great, too!" His Girlfriend said. "Shun has popularity and No.1 spot. If he's defeated by the new guy, the money's really gonna roll in" Another man with a criminal mark obverse. "How will this turn out? Will Shun hold this title as No.1?! Or is it time for a new No.1 to be born?! Will it be Shun? Or Dennis? Dennis? Or Shun?!" Gallagher asked.

"Sorry, but I'm helping myself to the No.1 spot. The loser's gonna be you" Dennis said. "Those two are consumed by bloodlust" Gongenzaka said. "Battle! Shadow Maker, attack Blaze Falcon!" Dennis yells out. "I activate the effect of the Equip Spell, Raptor's Ultimate Mace! When the equipped monster is destroyed, damage is reduced to zero and I add one Rank-Up Magic from my deck to my hand. I add Rank-Up Magic Revolution Force!" Shun said. "A useless struggle. Even if you add a Quick-Play Spell to your hand, you can't use it on my turn. You have no monsters on your field. You've lost" Dennis said. "Trap Card, Lightning Quick. I can activate Quick-Play Spells in my hand. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic Revolution Force! I take control of one Xyz monster on my opponent's field! I Rank-Up that monster to a Raid Raptors that's on Rank higher! Proud Falcon. Spread your wings coated with the surging blood of heroes ad charge upon the road of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors- Revolution Falcon!" Shun said (ATK: 2000).

"There are no monsters on Dennis's Field. A commendable reversal?" Gongenzaka said. "B…Bravo! Bravo! Surely this is the most suited match-up for our No.1!" Gallagher said. The shadow of "Revolution Falcon" suddenly begins to extend; and "Shadow Maker" emerges from it. "I-Impossible! What's going on?" Shun asked in shock (ATK: 2600). "Shadow Maker should have become Revolution Falcon's Rank-Up material!" Gongenzaka said. "When Shadow Maker is target of an effect, I can use one overlay unit and special summon another Shadow Maker from my Extra Deck" Dennis explains. "A card that re-creates its own shadows?" Shun wonders.

In the Shadow " Squads, situation report" a Security officer whisper in his microphone. "Squad 2, deployment complete" a officer reports. "Squad 3 4, 5, deployment complete. Area C, Area D, both blocked off" Another officer reports. "And the Tops?" the Officer asks. "Evacuation will be complete in three minutes" another officer informs him. "Good. Take action in three minutes" The officer tells them.

"Now let's liven things up again, shall we?!" Dennis suggested. But just as Shun pulls ahead, the lights snap off, and the energy blades of Dennis and Shun's Duel Disks dematerialize. Their Duel Runners soon shut down as well, and Dennis is sent tumbling from his Duel Runner, while Shun is able to leap off and land safely. As soon as they come to a stop, spotlights snap on them. "Wh-What?!" An man said "A Blackout?!" Another man wonders. "This is Security. All of you are under arrest for engaging in illegal Duels!" A Sector Security officer informs them. The Commons panic and attempt to flee as Sector Security orders them not to resist. He repeats his orders as Sector Security officers surround Shun and Dennis. Gallagher flees through the stunned crowd, with Gongenzaka hot on his heels "Hey, wait up!" Gongenzaka tells him, but materialized Gate Blockers cut him off from Gallagher and he is cornered by Security. "Regret" Gongenzaka utters.

"We have secured Commons in the audience that are suspected to be dangerous characters. We also have the two Xyz and Pendulum Summoners and their accomplice" an officer informs the Chief. "Good work. Continue expanding the search area. Thoroughly search through the Commons' underground duelling area. The suspects mat have sought shelter amongst the Commons. Restrain anyone who resist. Use any means necessary" The Chief orders. "Understood" the officer replies and signed off. The Chief looks at his chessboard with a smirk "Perfect. Now we can give the City a major cleanup" he commenting.

"Synchro Summon!" Frank declares. "You can't. That's not a tuner monster" Tanner tells him. "Ah, you got me" Frank said. "You said you wouldn't cheat!" Tanner said. "My bad, my bad" Frank apologizes. Reria sits on the steps to Crow's house as the two Commons boys Duel "Where's...Brother?" Reira wonders. Yuzu steps outside "Hey, have you seen Yuri and Shingo?" Yuzu asked Frank and Tanner. "That scary guy and the guy with the ego?" Frank asked. "Haven't seen them. They're not inside?" Tanner replies. "No, I can't find them anywhere. Did they run off to the heart of the City on their own again? I really don't think they'd go all the way up there, but…They're such a handful" Yuzu said. Reira then gets up "Reira, what's the matter?" Yuzu asks. "I'm going to look for brother-"Reira tell Yuzu and runs down the stairs. "You can't!" Yuzu tells him sharply. Reira stops short. "S-Sorry. I'm not mad" Yuzu apologizes. "Brother…" Reira whisper. "Walking around the City as we are now is bound to be dangerous. Crow said that, remember? Let's wait for now. Okay Reira? It'll be fine. I'll definitely let you see Reiji Akaba" Yuzu tells Reira.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, direct attack!" Yuri said who whipped and reduces the LP of Yuri's opponent from 500 to zero. Crossover dissolve and Shingo claps him "Splendid! That's the eight one. For all your talk about looking for Yuya, looks to me like you've just been duelling. Will it be okay on the Yuya front?" Shingo said. "Looking for Yuya is important, of course. But looking for strong duellist is also important" Yuri tell Shingo. He deactivates his Duel Disk and kneels down in front of his opponent "Talk! Who's the strongest here?!" Yuri fiercely asks him. "H-Him" The shaken boy nods to a poster of Jack Atlas. "Jack Atlas? I've been seeing him all over the place" Shingo muse. Where can I duel him?!" Yuri asked the boy. In a nearby alleyway "Target locked. It's the boy from the other day who Fusion summoned. The blonds' with him too" a Security officer reports to the Chief. "Continue keeping tabs on them. The other Pendulum Summoner must be where those two are headed" The Chief orders.

"Those two went off on their own again?" Crow ask. "Yeah" Yuzu replies. "Seriously. How many times do I have to tell them not to move around?!" Crow said. "Sorry. I'll talk to them when they get back" Yuzu tells Crow. The door opens, and a man in a Turbo Duelling suit comes in with a bag in his arms, "I bought the things you asked for" the man claimed. "You're still here?" He asks when he sae Yuzu. "You must be…" Yuzu wonders. "Shinji, He's a friend" Crow tells her. "Thanks for all that before" Yuzu said. "You guys are wanted, right? Don't get the kids involved, got that?" Shinji tell Yuzu. "Yeah. I'll be careful" Yuzu answers. "Shinji! You're here!" Amanda said. "Shinji!" Frank and Tanner said. "Here, I have some treats for you all" Shinji said. Shinji tips a pile of sweets and biscuits out from the bag. "How'd you get these?" Tanner asked. "Did you steal them?" Amanda asked. "Nice!" Frank said. I-Idiots! I got these at a bargain" Shinji tells them. But the kids all shoot sceptical looks at him "Hey, what's with those faces? It's the truth! Come on, eat up! Eat up!" Shinji tells them. "Hey, you too. There's plenty, so come on over! Take it as a housewarming gift from us Commons. Eat up slowly" Shinji tells Reira as he holds up a doughnut with a smile. "I'll be going then" Shinji comments. "Sure. Thanks, man" Crow said. "Be careful. Security's got their eyes peeled all over the city" Shinji warns them. "Yeah, got it!" Crow said. "Bye!" the children said. "See you" Crow said. The kids dig into the food appreciatively "Delicious!" Frank said. "Hey, you come too" Crow tells Reira. But Reira doesn't move. "Better be quick or it'll all disappear! Here, go on. What're you hesitating for? There's no need to stand on ceremony, come on and eat!" Crow said. "Is that...an order?" Reira asked. Crow bursts out laughing "An order? You've been here three days and that's the first time you've said anything. Alright, then here's an order. Go wash your hands before you eat" Crow tell Reira. Reira nods and heads to the sink. "Hey, you guys wash your hands too" Crow tells the other kids. "Huh? Now?" Tanner asked. "But we're already eating" Amanda protests. "No complaining! It's an order" Crow tells them. "Okaaaay" the children said.

"Are they clean?" Amanda asked. "I'm next!" Tanner said. "Why is he so timid?" Crow asked. "I don't know, either" Yuzu replies. "He's a kid. It's okay to move around freely. If he made a mistake, he can just pay more attention in the future" Crow reassures Yuzu. "I want to…put a smile back on his face. No, not just Reira. I want to make everyone in the world happy with smiles" Yuzu admits. "Happiness is having a full stomach. You don't get it at all" Crow comment. "Smiles are symbols of happiness!" Yuzu replies. "Will smiles fill your stomach?" Crow asked. "If you're not smiling, it doesn't matter how much you eat. You can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness" Yuzu retorts. "First, you gotta fill your stomach! Smiling comes second" Crow yells. "That's not it!" Yuzu replies. "No offense, but those are the words of someone who's well-off" Crow said. "What did you say?! A full stomach obviously isn't enough!" Yuzu irritably comments. Nope! First you gotta fill your stomach! That takes priority!" Crow argued. "That not so!" Yuzu yells. "Hey, you guys are you happiest when you eat your fill, right?" Crow cheekily asks the kids, but they didn't respond. "Hey, say something! What about you, Reira?" Crow asked. Reira freezes up in shock. "It's smiling! Right, Reira?!" Yuzu suggested. "Food to fill your stomachs!" Crow shouted. "Smiles!" Yuzu shouted. "Food to fill your stomachs!" Crow shouted. "Smiles!" Yuzu shouted. "Food!" Crow shouted. "Smiles!" Yuzu shouted. "You just don't get it!" Crow said. "Same to you!" Yuzu said. "Alright! Let's decide who's right in a duel, fine with that?" Crow suggested. "That's what I was gonna say. I'll show you the Entertainment Duel that my friend Dad perfected!" Yuzu said.

In a junk-laden alleyway "He's quite the celebrity" Shingo commented as he looked at various advertisements depicting Jack. "I'm looking forward to seeing if he lives up to his reputation" Yuri states. They notice two patrolling Security cars. "Security's tighter the closer we get to the city central" Yuro obverse. "Looks like it. I'm hungry too, shall we head back?" Shingo said.

"I'll slam the importance of a full stomach into your hard-rock skull!" Crow tells Yuzu. "I'll make you understand that smiles are the most important!" Yuzu replies. "Food!" Crow yells out. "Smiles!" Yuzu yells out. "There's no helping it" Frank said. "They're getting nowhere like this" Tanner said. "They're so immature" Amanda comments. "Duel!" Crow and Yuzu shouted. "Field Spell, Cross Over" Yuzu's Duel Disk said. The platforms materialize, and the Action Cards scatters.

"I'm taking the first move! Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuzu said. "Is she talking about us?" Frank wonders. "Indeed! Henceforth, my trusty monsters will treat your eyes to a Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu said. "Pendulum Summon!" Amanda said. "Hurry, hurry!" Tanner urges Yuzu. "If I accomplish it magnificently, please give me a round of applause!" Yuzu tells them. "You're going for it all at once?" Crow asked. "From my hand, I set the Scale 1 Arial the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva to set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 2 to 8 monsters at the same time!" Yuzu said. "Awesome!" Frank said. "Hurry, hurry!" Tanner continues to urge her as Reira watches. "Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw the arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monster! First up is Cynthia the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1800) Next we have Mandoilena the Melodious Diva! (ATK 1700) And last but not least, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600)" Yuzu said. "Awesome!" Frank said. "Three monsters at once!" Amanda said. "Amazing!" Tanner said. "In the blink of an eye, my Pendulum Summon made smiles blossom on the faces of these three children!" sah comment and bow. The kids all cheer, "It's just a little bit of reception" Crow confidently said. "I end my turn. The first act has ended!" Yuzu said. Yuri and Shingo had returned "They're duelling?" Yuri wonders. "They got up to something interesting in my absence" Shingo comment.

"Let's go! Hungry Duel, let's start! My turn! When there are no cards on my field, I can special summon Black Wing - Gust the Backblast, from my hand! (ATK: 900) Next, when there's a Black Wing on my field, I can special summon this card from my hand. Show yourself! Black Wing - Oroshi the Squall! (ATK: 400)" Crow said. "Crow's summoned two monsters in an instant, too!" Frank observed. "I release Oroshi the Squall and advances summon Assault Black Wing - Kunai the Drizzle! (ATK: 2100) Even without Pendulum Summoning, calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat!" Crow said. "Our first stage has been quite splendid!" Yuzu comments. "If you're using Pendulum, I'll use Synchro Summon!"Crow said. "But there aren't any tuners on Crow's field, are there?" Yuzu asked. "Don't you underestimate Black Wings! I activate Kunai the Drizzle's effect! When I advance summon this card by releasing a Black Wing, I can treat is as a tuner monster! I tune the Level 2 Gust the Backblast and the Level 5 Kunai the Drizzle! Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lighting! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Wing - Raikiri the Rain Shower! (ATK: 2600)" Crow said.

"Here's a Synchro Sumon!" Frank cheers. "But Pendulum's pretty cool, too!" Tanner said. "Oh, is Tanner in Yuzu's side?" Amanda cheekily asks. "Even though Crow's been looking out for us?" Franks said. "But still!" Tanner said. "Reira must be on Yuzu's side, right?" Amanda suggests. "There's no questioning that!" Frank said. "As long as I've got Reira's support, that's a hundred men at my side!" Yuzu cheerfully replies. Reira then looks away. "Rei…Reira" Yuzu sadly said. "Children are honest. Reira's on my side after all, right?" Crow said. Reira looks away from Crow and Crow starts feeling bad.

Shinji speeds up his Duel Runner "It's Security! Run! We're surrounded! " He yells out. "Surrounded?!" Yuzu said. "Were we followed?" Yuri asks. Shingo looked up to see a Security Officer fire an energy net at Crow. "This is bad!" Crow yells before the net snares him, causing "Raikiri" to vanish. Another officer blasts a net at Yuzu, and she too is captured, "Mozarta" and the "Crossover" Action Field fading away. "Damnit!" Shinji cursed as he tries to escape, but is quickly surrounded as is Shingo. Yuri was captured "Let go! Let go!" He yells at the officer. He looks up to see the kids just in time to see Tsukikage speed in. Tsukikage meets his eyes, grabs Reira, and speeds away. "R-Reira. Where's Reira? Reira…" Yuzu wonders. "Don't you dare touch the children!" Crow yells at the officers. "Reira!" Yuzu desperately screams


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! So is everyone ready for the next chapter?**

Showdown in the Slammer

"Let go of me! Who do you think I am!?" Shingo yells at the Security Officer. "Shut up! Get in already!" the Officer handling him tells him before tossing him into the back of a van. Shingo gets up "Damn it! Do you know will happen when I tell my father, you-!" Shingo said, but he was interrupted by first Shinji and then Crow being thrown in on top of him. "Damn it" Shingo said. "You two get in there too!" an Officer said. Yuzu was thrown in next, and she turn just in time to catch Yuri and prevent him from falling. "Wait, please!" Yuzu said as the officers begins to close the door. Yuzu shoulder charges it, Reira! Where's Reira!?" Yuzu shouted. "Hey!" the office shouted. "Reira, where are you!? Reira" Yuzu yells out. "Quit struggling!" the Office said as he slam the doors shut. "Crow!" the kids cry out. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" a Security officer urgently tells them. Crow gets up to the back window "Hey you guys! Don't worry about me, and eat properly!" he tells them. The van drives away "Crow!" the kids crying out. "Damn it!" Frank said. "Give us back Crow!" Amanda yells at the Officers.

"Hey! You can hear me can't you!? Stop! I'm begging you!" Yuzu yell at the driver. "Calm down, Yuzu" Crow tells her. "But Reira… I have to find Reira!" Yuzu protest. "You don't need to worry about Reira!" Yuri tells Yuzu. "Huh?" Yuzu said. "I saw Tsukikage slip in during the confusion and take him away" Yuri explains. "What?! Tsukikage did?! Tsukikage… he…" Yuzu said. "He came from another dimension like you guys, right?" Crow asked. "Yeah. Tsukikage must have been searching for us and Reira under Reiji Akaba's orders" Yuri said. "Well, anyways, that means he got saved in the nick of time…" Yuzu said. "Well that's one less thing to worry about. Isn't that good?" Crow said. "It's not! This is clearly a mistaken arrest! I'll tell my father on them and get them all fired! You can hear me can't you, bastards!? " Shingo yells out. "You need to calm down as well" Yuri tells Shingo. "Sorry about this, Shinji. You only came to warn us…" Crow apologizes. "Well, at least we managed to avoid getting the kids captured" Shinji reassures Crow. "I hope those kids don't resorts to stealing food..." Crow mused. "Our friends on the outside will look after them" Shinji reminds Crow. "Yeah..." Crow said. "But where are they even taking us?" Yuzu wonders. "If Security captures you and take you in a car, it can only be going to one place!" Shinji comments.

In the Security' Headquarters "The five we have captured will be arriving there shortly. Among them, put the boy who used Fusion Summoning in special confinement. Once he is settled in, I'll come by to investigate. You can treat the others like the rest of your prisoners. Lock them up and keep an eye on them" The Chief orders. "Understood" The Head of the Facility said. "We have plenty of time. I'll investigate each one of them thoroughly..." The Chief mused.

At the Facility, a blonde guard was playing Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers on a handheld. All right, I'm in the lead!" the blond guard cheers. "Hey, we have some new arrivals coming. Don't put them in a shared cell, separate them and keep an eye on them. You listening? And put the purple hair boy with them in special confinement" A dark-skinned guard explains to him. "Got it" the blonde guard said, but wasn't paying attention. "You better inform them" the dark-skinned guard said. "Yeah, yeah, I said I got it" " the blonde guard, who was barley paying attention, reassured the other guard.

The van arrives at the Facility "We've brought in five new prisoners" The Officer tells the blonde guard and a female guard. "Confirmed" the female guard said. "Prisoners he said?! I'm Shingo Sawatari, I'm definitely not-"Shingo protest. "I've never heard of you, keep quiet" one of the officers tells Shingo. "You over there, you're being placed in separate quarters from those four. Come with me" The female guard tell Yuri. Yuzu was surprised "It's fine, don't make a scene" Yuri reassures her, and the female guard leads him away. "Come on, you guys are this way" The blonde guard tells the rest as he lead them in a different direction. "We're confiscating your disks. Unauthorized Duelling isn't allowed here. Take this with you guys" The blonde guard explains as he returns their Decks to them. "You're not going to confiscate out Deck?" Crow wonders. "Here, your deck is as valuable as your life! You better make sure to treasure it while you can" the blond guard tells them. He the puts a key-card in a slot "And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum" the blond guard said.

The doors open to the main communal area of the Facility; a cylindrical space ringed with cells that rise far above the floor. "From that greeting, I guess we can forget about expecting a soft bed and a full-course meal" Shingo mused. "Aside from a select few dangerous ones, almost everyone here is a Common arrested on false pretences" Crow explains. "There are easily 100 or 200 held here on false charges" Shinji comments. "False charges? Then that's just like us isn't it?" Yuzu asked. "That's right, but here there are only two types of people" Shinji admits. "Two types…?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah. People with no life left in their eyes…and the ones whose eyes still glow" Shinji tells them. He glances aside at some prisoners defiantly.

He glances aside at some prisoners defiantly. "From now on, this shared cell will be your home sweet home!" The blond guard tells them as he locks their shared cell. "Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates" The blond guard warns them and leaves with a snicker. "Like hell this is our home sweet home" Crow snorted. "Hm...shared cell? Was I told something about that...? Oh well!" The blond guard as he walks away. "Now then, what're we going to do now?" Crow wonders and the group look around the cell, noticing two other Commons prisoners, one in red and another in green. "Looks like we've got some newcomers" the red Common comments. Yuzu was surprised, "Well? Aren't you going to greet us?" the red Common asks. "N-Nice to meet you..." Yuzu politely tells them. "Huh? You call that a greeting?" the green Common angrily asks. "You should be sitting down with your head bowed saying, "Nice to meet you, sir!" the red Common states. "Why do I have to go that far...?" Yuzu asked. "If you want me to sit down you should at least bring out a sofa for me!" Shingo arrogantly suggests. "What was that!" the red Common said. "You little-!" the green Common said. "Quit acting so unseemly" Gongenzaka tells them. "Gongenzaka! What're you doing he-"Yuzu said, Gongenzaka suddenly embraces her, beginning to suffocate poor Yuzu. "Yuzu! You're safe!" Gongenzaka cries out. "Gongenzaka...I can't breathe..." Yuzu said. "When I was just thinking I'd never see you again, to think I'd meet you here...! I, the man Gongen…Gongen-!" but before he can finish the sentence, he bursts into tears.

"And who's this overly affectionate guy?" Crow asks in confusion. "Sheesh, you're overreacting, Gon. I told you we'd meet them here eventually! Hello, Yuzu" Dennis said. "Dennis! You're here too?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah, I was Duelling with Shun in the Darkness Duelling Area and got captured" Dennis explain. "Shun is here too?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah, and he's doing fine for the most part" Dennis replies. "For the most part?" Yuzu wonders what Dennis means. "His first day here, he got in a fight with 10 or so prisoners, and was sent straight to solitary confinement" Dennis explains. "You know all these people, Boss Gon?" the red Common asked. "Yeah. This girl is Yuzu Hiiragi, my friend" Gongenzaka introduction Yuzu. "Huh!?" the red Common said. "And that guy over there is Shingo Sawatari, who isn't my friend" Gongenzaka said. "Boss Gon's friend!?" the red Common said. "And just his acquaintance!?" the green Common said. Both go on their knees "We're so sorry!" Both of them bowed. "It really isn't that big of a deal..." Yuzu said. "By the way, Yuzu, do you know what's happened with Reiji Akaba and everyone else?" Gongenzaka asked. "Reira is safe. Right now, he's probably with Reiji Akaba. And for Yuya..." Yuzu said. "What? You've seen Yuya!?" Gongenzaka asked in surprise. "No, not yet. But it seems like he's nearby. We have to hurry up and get out of here to search for him" Yuzu said. "Aren't you the boss around here? Can't you do something?" Shingo asked. "No, and I'm not exactly the boss around here..."Gongenzaka said. "The boss of this place is in another cell. From what I hear, he's been the head of this place for over 10 years!" Dennis explains.

Later the Lancers line up to get dinner. Dennis is served and walks away, but Yuzu's helping is tiny, "Huh? That's it?" she asked. "We've got to make sure there's enough for everyone!" The server claims. "What're you talking about!? There's plenty left!" Yuzu said. "Keep the line moving!" a prisoner said. "I'm hungry too!" another prisoner said. "If you're going to complain don't eat!" A third prisoner said. "You heard them, get going" The server said. Yuzu leaves and Shingo walked up "Hey. I'm Shingo Sawatari. Go ahead and try and pull crap like that on me. I'll tell my Papa on you and you'll get punished so hard you'll regret it!" Shingo said. But that didn't work either "Damn it!" Shingo said. Both Shinji and Crow were treated the same "So in the end, we all got treated the same" Shinji observed. "Forget about it, let's just eat" Crow suggests, heading off to join Gongenzaka and Dennis. "Ugh, of all the unreasonable people…" Shingo muttered. Yuzu suddenly notices someone in the line passing a Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier to the server, and receiving a large portion as a result. "That was a card…" Yuzu said. "What're you doing, Yuzu? Get going!" Crow tells her. "Y-Yeah" Yuzu said. As Yuzu heads off, a prisoner trips her up, spilling her meager meal all over the ground. "Yuzu!" Crow gasped. "Oh man, what a waste! You'd better watch where you're walking!" The prisoner tells Yuzu. Before anyone can react "Whoops!" another prisoner said as he throws a bucket of water over Shingo, Shinji and Crow's meals. "Sorry about that, I just tripped over this girl! Oh and, this is water I squeezed out of the cloth used to clean the bathrooms" prisoner said. "You bastards!" Shingo yells. "You picking a fight with us?!" Crow said. "Hey, you guys! If you fight, it's straight to solitary confinement!" the dark-skinned guard tells them. "You guys…don't cause any more trouble. We'll share our food with you" Gongezaka tells them. "That aside, look. He's the boss here" Dennis points out the boss of the prisoners, an old man in an olive threadbare kimono. "What?" Shingo said. "He's the boss?" Yuzu asked. "Yuzu!" the red Common said. "Are you alright?" the green Common asked. "Y-yeah…" Yuzu replies. "He's got some exquisite food there…" Yuzu notes. "The boss of the prisoners is in even higher than the guards here!" The red Common explains. The boss eats silently before opening an eye to look at Yuzu.

After dinner "All right, you lot are going to clean this place until it shines" the blond guard tells Yuzu, Shingo, Crow, Shinji and four other prisoners. "Right now!?" Yuzu said. "Hold it! We just finish washing all the prisoners' dishes!" Crow indignantly protests. "Shut up and do it. Cleaning the bathrooms is the job of the newcomers for that week. And just to warn you, the boiler for the baths has been turned off. So if you try and take a shower when you should be cleaning you'll get a cold one!" The blond guard tells them. "Umm excuse me…I came down with a cold this morning…" One of the Common claims as he held a card up to the guard. "Card bribes!?" Yuzu said. "And I'm suffering from muscle fatigue!" another Commons claims as he held a card. "I'm currently suffering from malnutrition!" the third Commons claimed. "I'm feeling sleepy!" The fourth Common said. All three of them gave a card to the guard. "You guys are all free to go back" The blond guard said. "Thank you!" the first Commons said as he and other Common leave the bathroom. "You guys are going to do the rest!" The blond guard tells Yuzu, Shingo, Crow and Shinji. "Wha-!?" Yuzu said. "Hey! There's definitely something wrong with this!" Shingo protest. "And if you don't do it right, then you'll have to do it over, got it?" the guard warns them. "Hold it! Damn it! What the heck is going on?!" Shingo said.

"No one told you? Cards are valuable as your life here. Cards are currency here. If you bribe the guards with cards, you get treated better" Dennis explains. "That's why they gave us our deck back" Yuzu realized. "If I had known that, I would've handed over some cards so I could eat" Shingo admits. "Shingo! Cards aren't money! You shouldn't use them just too bribed people!" Yuzu tells him. "Don't tell me-Did you use your cards!? For bribed people?!" Yuzu asked Gongenzaka and Dennis. "Gongenzaka! I never would've thought you'd use cards for something like this!" Yuzu scold Gongenzaka. "That's not it!" the two Commons interrupt, protesting. "Boss Gon…for us…" the Green Common said. "He didn't have a choice…" the red Common said. "Don't say unnecessary things" Gongenzaka tells them. "No, please let me tell them!" the red Common begged.

(Flashback)

"Before we came here, we had lost a Duel, had our decks stolen, and came here without a single card! So then we got bullied horribly. "And the Gon went to the guard and…" The red common said. Gongenzaka punched a hole in the concrete next to the blonde guard. "Wh-what are you?" the guard said. "Cards. Now you better make sure those two eat" Gongenzaka said as he gave two cards to the guard. "If he hadn't done that, then we probably would be…" The green Common said. "Dennis also gave his cards too…" the red Commons said. Tossing a Spell and Trap card to the server and embedding them into the bar "With that, you better let those two eat their fill, got it?" Dennis warns him cheerfully.

(Flashback end)

"Well Gon was going off, making only himself look cool!" Dennis modestly notes. "That's what happened…But, I still think it's wrong! To use cards for something like that!" Yuzu said. "Yeah, I know" Gongenzaka agrees. The blonde guard then opens the cell bars "You've been called on. Get out here" he tells them. "Called?" Yuzu wonders.

The Lancers and the Commons are taken to the Boss's older-styled room, where the Boss sits on top of a large block covered by a sheet, with his two attendants in the room with him. "So you're here? Our boss, Tokumatsu, has called you out himself!" The blue-robed attendant explains. "Tokumatsu?"Crow said. "And where does he get off calling us out personally?" Shingo asks. "What was that?!" the two attendants said. "You shouldn't fight against these guys here...It'll just make a hassle!" Dennis tries to pacify Shingo. "Bring them out" Tokumatsu said. Your cards!" The blue-robed attendant said. "Card?!" Yuzu said. "If you want to enjoy your life here you better bring some over!" The blue-robed attendant said. "I refuse!" Yuzu shouted. "What was that?!" The blue-robed attendant said. I refuse as well! If it's just giving out cards to only get on the good side of the boss…Then I, the man, Gongenzaka, don't have one card for that purpose!" Gongenzaka agrees. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible! We aren't planning on settling down and enjoying ourselves here!" Yuzu states. "Boss!" The green Common said. "It's fine, stay quite" Gongenzaka reassures him. "Listen up. I'm the boss here, which means I'm the top of this place! So that means I make the rules! You're all beneath me so you obey me! That's the common sense in this world!" Tokumatsu tells them. "I won't! Cards are to be used for Duelling!" Yuzu insists. "Another brat who won't listen to reason…Then takes a look at this!" Tokumatsu tells them and he leaps off the block that he's sitting on. His lackeys remove the white covering, revealing that the block is made up entirely of Duel Monsters cards "Those are-!" Yuzu said. When Tokunatsu lands he sends up a gust of wind similar to Gongenzaka's drawing action. "Do you know what these are? These are the cards of those who've lost when they challenged me in Duels in the 10 years I've ruled here!" Tokumatsu tells them. "Duellist who've lost!?" Yuzu said. "Here, cards are the proof of who's on top! And Duelling is a sign of power!" Tokumatsu explains.

"A sign of power…! You're wrong! Duels are meant to be fun!" Yuzu replies. "What!?" Tokumatsu asked. "For fun, she says!? Boss this girl says Duelling here is fun!" the green lackey comment. "Don't show mw that disgusting cackling face of yours!" Tokumatsu furiously tells the lackey. "S-Sorry!" he lackey apologizes. "If you had just given them, to me I would have let this slide but…I've changed my mind" Tokumatsu said. "Guard!" Tokumatsu calls out. "Yes, what do you need?" the blonde guard runs up, asking. Tokumatsu throws a Harpie's Feather Duster at the door and embeds it in the bars "Bring me some Duel Disks. We're going to Duel now" Tokumatsu orders the guard. "Th-this is a rare card! Yes, I'll bring it right away!" the guard immediately complies. "Here, it's said that cards determine your fate. If you won't listen, you'll have to learn the hard way. You better prepare yourself! I'll knock some sense to you through a Duel!" Tokumatsu said. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" Yuzu replies.

"No, you don't get it yet. Those who fight on top always crushed!" Tokumatsu comments as the two face off. "We'll see if I get crushed or not!" Yuzu replies as she activates her Duel Disk. "Brat...Let's go!" Tokunatsu said as he activates his Duel Disk. "DUEL!" both of them shouts.

Tokumatsu starts, adopting a pose "Hey, that stance is…!" Shinji said. "Yeah, I've seen him somewhere!" Crow said. "My turn! I play the Spell Card: Flower Gathering from my hand! This card effect allows me to Special Summon four FlowerCardian monsters with less than 100 ATK from my Deck in Attack Position! I Summon the FlowerCardians: Pine, Zebra Grass, Paulowina and Willow! (ATK: 100 x4)" Tokumatsu said. "He Summoned four monsters at once!" Shingo said. "Furthermore I activate the Spell Card: Flower Stacking from my hand! This allows me to choose 3 Flower Cardian monsters from my Deck and arrange them on top of my Deck in the order I choose! The three cards I choose are Flower Cardian-Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulwine with Phoenix and Willow with Callgrapher! And here, I activate the effect of Flower Cardian Pine with Crane in my hand! With this, I'm able to Tribute Pine and Special Summon it! (ATK: 2000) Then, when this card is Special Summoned…I am able to draw one card! I activate the effect of the Zebra Grass with Moon that I just drew! By Releasing Zebra Grass, I Special Summon it! (ATK: 2000) When this card is Special Summoned, I draw one card! Next I activate the effect of the Paulownia with Phoenix I just drew! I Tribute Paulownia and Special Summon it! (ATK: 2000) Just as before, when Special Summoned. I can draw a card! And I activate the effect of the Willow with Calligrapher I just drew! I Tribute Willows and Special Summon it! (ATK: 2000) When this card is Special Summoned, I draw one card!" Tokumatsu said.

"Amazing! He got 4 monsters with over 2000 ATK in an instant!" Dennis gasps. "The Card I drew was Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain! But there is no Cherry Blossom card on my Field. So this card is sent to the Graveyard. Now then…I'm not done yet! I'm just getting started! I activate the effect of Willow with Calligrapher! When this card is used as Synchro Material it makes all other monsters Level 2! (Pine with Crane-LV: 2 Zebra Grass with Moon-LV: 2 Paulownia with Phoenix- LV: 2 Willow with Calligrapher- LV: 2) Let's go! I tune my Flower Cardian- Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix to my Level 2 Willow with Calligrapher! Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Flower Cardian Lightshower! (ATK: 3000)" Tokumatsu chants. "And he pulled off a Synchro Summon in his first turn too…!" Crow observes. " I set two cards and end my turn! Brat, I'll say this again! Cards is the sign of those on top and Duelling is the sign of power!" Tokumatsu said.

"No matter how many times you say it, my beliefs won't change! Duels are for fun! My turn!" Yuzu said. "You're naïve, brat! I activate Lightshower's effect! When my opponent draws a card, I deal 1500 damage to them!" Tokumatsu said. Lightshower" hurls a bolt of lightning at Yuzu from its umbrella (Yuzu's LP: 2500). "What?!" Gongenzaka said. "Then that means whenever Yuzu draws, she's going to take huge damage!" Dennis realizes. "So that means she's got to defeat him before that happened huh?" Shingo comments. "You aren't the only one who can Summon tons of monsters!" Yuzu calms. "What?!" Tokumatsu said. "I, using the Scale 3 Tallis the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said. "They use this kind of Summoning method outside of here now?" Tokumatsu wonders. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 4 to 8." Yuzu explains. "Simultaneously Summon!?" the green lackey said. "Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw the arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come my monsters! First off is Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600) Next, Aida the Melodious Diva! (DEF: 1200) And one more, Purcell the Melodious Diva! (DEF: 2500)" Yuzu said.

"Continuous Trap Card Activate: Fraud Freeze! I can activate this card when my opponent Special Summons monsters from their hand! And those monsters are returned to their hand!" Tokumatsu said. "What?!" Yuzu said. "My god! Her Pendulum Summoned monsters got shut-down like it was cheating!" Dennis gasped. "So that means as long as that card exists, her Pendulum Summoning will be treated as cheating…" Shingo said. "And Tokumatsu's got Lightshower! Yuzu will take 1500 damage every time she draws!" Crow adds. "Yuzu…" Gongenzaka whisper. "Duelling has changed greatly the 10 years I've been in here it seems. But I'll take my undefeated Duelling from the past 10 years and break it like nothing!" Tokumatsu muses.

"To bad for you, you specialty Pendulum Summoning has been completely sealed. You have no more chances or time" Tokumatsu tells Yuzu. "He's changed… This Duelling style…Isn't how Enjoy Chojiro used to Duel! " Crow muse. "Enjoy Chojiro?" Yuzu asked. "Do not call me by that name! Right now I am…Chojiro of the Autumn Rain" Tokumatsu tells them. "All of those who duel with the Boss are left broken, their cards taken…as tears rain down from their face! So since then, he's been called that!" the blue-robed attendant explains. "And you without any monsters to protect you…It's only a matter of time before your tears rain down as well!" the green lackey said. "I Set a monster face-down" Yuzu said. "Well, it is true that Fraud Freeze will only trigger on Special Summoned monsters. That means it's possible for you to Normal Summon" Tokumatsu said. "I end my turn here" Yuzu said.

"Prepare an umbrella for your tears that will rain down! My turn! I draw a card now, I lose Lightshower's effect to deal 1500 damage to you when you draw. But instead, I will use Lightshower's effect to abandon my ability to draw! On your next turn, when you draw, you will take 1500 damage! Fall down your path of self-destruction!" Tokumatsu said. "Looking good, boss! You've got your winning combo set!" the green lackey cheers. "How many times must I tell you!? Your cheering does nothing! I don't need anyone cheering for me…All I need to do is win my Duels to prove that I have the power to remain on the top!" Tokumatsu said. "What a weird guy…People cheering for you means you're standing out above others! That's the essence of Duelling!" Shingo comments. "That only matters to you!" Gongenazka said. "I've finishes my sure-win combo. If you give up here, I'll let you keep half of your cards" Tokumatsu said. "All that you've finished is your combo. My loss hasn't been decided yet! I still have a chance!" Yuzu said. "You're powerless before the strength I have!" Tokumatsu tells Yuzu. "As long as you don't give up you'll get a chance!" Yuzu replies. "It seems you'll only learn through experiencing it. Battle! I attack with Lightshower! I end my turn here!" Tokumatsu said.

"My turn…" Yuzu said. "My LP is at 2500…With the damage that I take from his effect, this is my final draw…" Yuzu thinks and she draws the card Selena the Melodious Diva. "Due to Lightshower's effect, you take 1500 damage with your draw! (Yuzu's LP: 1000)" Tokumatsu said. "This is bad. If this keeps up, Yuzu will finish herself off!" Crow said. "I Set a monster face-down! I end my turn!" Yuzu said. "Are you finished, then?" Tokumatsu asked. "It's over…" Shinji said.

"My turn. I don't draw due to Lightshower's effect, and I attack your face-down Defense Position monster with Lightshower!" Tokumatsu said. "This is just like the previous turn…If this continues…"Gongenzaka said. "All that's left now is for you to draw on your next turn, as you bring your own LP to zero! That will bring an end to this match! I end my turn. Now, it's your turn. Go on, draw! The draw if your defeat!" Tokumatsu said.

"To think he'd change this much…" Crow said. "Yeah…He's way different than what he was back then" Shinji said. "What was that Enjoy thing you said earlier?" Dennis asked. "Enjoy Chojiro" Shinji said "He was a Duellist who we looked up to back when we were still kids" Crow said. "Looked up to? Him?" Gongenzaka asked. "Yeah…He was the Commons' Star of Hope" Crow said. "Always remaining calm whether he was winning or losing. He never forgot that Duelling is supposed to be for fun" Shinji explains. "In do or die situations, he would always pull out a miraculous draw and win! Even after he became a popular Duellist, he'd teach kids from the Commons how to Duel! I've gone to his Duel classes as well…" Crow said. Whenever he'd see young kids fighting…he always tell then to settle it with a Duel" Shinji said. "But now look at him…He destroys every card his opponent plays…And waits for them to destroy themselves!" Crow said. "If he was so successful, why is he in this facility…" Gongenzaka wonders. "No idea…" Crow said. "He got beaten badly by Top's Duellist and after that he was never heard from again…I hadn't heard any good news since then, but…" Shinji said. "What's wrong? You know there's nothing else you can do now, right? Give up! Your defeat has been decided!" Tokumastu said.

"Nothing has been decided yet! We don't know what's going to happen next…That's why this is fun!" Yuzu said. "Shut up! There's no reason to enjoy a Duel!" Tokumastu shouted. "There is! It's to…Make everyone smile! My father and the Duellist I've fought have taught me that!" Yuzu said. "Quit prattling! You cannot change what will happen! No matter how much you defy it, you can't change fate! All of it is pointless! On the surface, they speak of equality, but Tops remain above and Commons are below them. I hated that difference in our class! So I tried to break through that wall with Duelling! I wanted to change it so that there wasn't Tops or Commons when it came to Duelling! Believing that, I challenged Tops' Duellists! But...! All that was awaited me was being ganged up by those who used money to buy only strong cards! The crowd's cheering was changed into booing...And eventually, it changed into scornful laughter! And then I thought...If I could stop their booing and scornful laughter...I don't need anyone cheering for me, or anyone smiling for me! And I bet everything on a last-chance Duel. Driven by desperation urge to win, I cheated! And that moment, it was over for me! Duelling will never open the future for me. It will change nothing! From then on, all of my Duelling was just a tool to keep me alive in this prison. Ever since then, I threw away Duelling by relying on the fate of a draw. And that is what gave birth to this sure-win combo! This is the power that I came up with over these 10 years after realizing that I'm unable to change anything! So there's no way you would be able to change it!" Tokumastu said.

"Whether I can change it or not...Let's find out! Draw!" Yuzu said. "This is the end! Due to Lightshower's effect when you draw you take 1500 damage!" Tokumastu said. "The card I drew was Dorian the Melodious Diva! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can negate effect damage!" Yuzu said as barrier formed around her. "All right!" the Green and Red Commons cheers. "It truly like an umbrella shielding her from the rain" Gongenzaka comments. "Your parlour tricks only delay the inevitable!" Tokumatsu said. "That's not true! When a Melodious card is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Aida from my Graveyard in Defense Position! (DEF: 1200)" Yuzu said. "That card is..." Shingo said. "It was destroyed in a previous turn..."Dennis said. "Once per turn, this Special Summoned card can't be destroyed in battle! And by sending this card to the Graveyard in my opponent's End Phase, O can add a Level 3 or lower Melodious monster in my Graveyard to my hand!" Yuzu said. "What?!" Tokumatsu said. "Dorian the Melodious Diva is in Yuzu's Graveyard!" Crow said. "Oh Tokumatsu's next turn, Aida will be sent to the Graveyard in the End Phase, and if Yuzu adds Dorian to her hand, she can sent Dorian to her Graveyard to negate Lightshower's effect...And by Dorian being sent to her Graveyard, she can Special Summon Aida again!" Gongenzake said. "I see...It's an unbeatable infinite loop!" Dennis said. "Sure-kill combo versus an infinite loop! You're pretty good Yuzu!" Crow said. "Sh-she..." The blue-robed attendant said. "Held out against Boss' sure-win combo…" the green-robed lackey said. "I changed the flow of the match!" Yuzu said. "Why you…" Tokumatsu said.

"Hey Guard! How about this one?" a Prisoner calls out. "Quiet down already" The guard tells them. "I can't help but want to see what's going on with Tokumatsu's Duel! Please let me see with this!" the Prisoner said. "Me too!" another prisoner shouted. "Let me see it too!" a third prisoner shouted. "I'm begging you! "a fourth prisoner shouted.

Hearing voice, Yuzu looked behind her "They're already at it!" A prisoner said. "I've been waiting for this, Tokumatsu!" another prisoner said. "I can't get enough of this!" a third prisoner said. "Boss' popularity is something else!" The blue-robed attendant said. "But that unbeatable infinite loop is going to be trouble…" the green lackey said. "Boss isn't going to draw any cards due to Lightshower's effect! And what about her, then? If she keeps this up, she'll keep drawing until she's out of cards!" The blue-robed attendant said. "Are you stupid?! How many more times so you think she can draw!?" the green lackey said. "I end my turn here. We have plenty of time until I run out of cards! We've gotten a bigger audience too, so let's have fun together!" Yuzu said.

"Do you think I have time for that?! I'll crush you before that happens! My turn!" Tokumatsu said. "B-Boss is…" The blue-robed attendant said. "Going to draw?!" the green lackey said. "So he won't use Lightshower's effect?" Gongenzaka wonders. The prisoners cheered, and the Tokumatsu smiled. "D-Did Boss just smile just now?" The blue-robed attendant asked. "Chojiro! Chojiro!" the prisoners cheers. "All right, everyone! Keep that up! Let's make this more exciting!" Yuzu said. Crow smiled. "Chojiro!" the two lackeys cheers. "You morons! Look at all of you with your eyes shining! Enjoy!" Tokumatsu said. "Shivers!" the prisoners said. "Here it comes! I activate the Spell Card: Super Koi Koi!" Tokumatsu said. "Here it is!" Crow said. "The Miracle Draw!" Shinji said. "With this card's effect, I am able to draw three cards from my Deck! I'm able to Special Summon all of the Flower Cardian Monster I draw! But all non- Flower Cardian cards are sent to the Graveyard, and I take 1000 damage for each! Let's go! I'm betting my fate on this draw!" Tokumatsu said. "I've been waiting for this!" a prisoner said. "He's the best in te world!" another prisoner said.

"Duelling is life itself! You only live once. There are days when you win, and days when you lose! Lose without shame, win with humility! Simply put...Let's enjoy!" Tokumatsu said. "Enjoy!" the prisoners, Crow and Shinji yelled out. "Come on! Come on!" the two lackeys called out. "Enjoy! Flower Cardian Clover with Boar! Second one!" Tokumatsu said. Come on! Come on!" the two lackey cheers."Enjoy! Flower Cardian Maple with Deer! And now, the third one!" Tokumatsu said. "Come on! Come on!" The two lackey cheered. "Enjoy! Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly!" Tokumastu said ( ATK: 1000 x 3). "Woah, he got three Flower Cardians!" A prisoner said. "As expected of Enjoy Chojiro!" another prisoner said. "How's that? I haven't lost my drawing skills yet! And the ATK and DEF of all monsters Special Summoned using Super Koi Koi, becomes 0 and their Level 2! (Clover with Boar, Maple with Deer and Peony with Butterfly's ATK:0000x 3, LV: 2 x 3) I tune my Level 2 Clover with Boar and Maple with Deer with the Level 2 Maple with Deer! As ferocious as a lion, as majestic as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Flower Cardian Boardefly! (ATK: 2000) Battle! I attack Aida with Lightshower!" Tokumatsu said.

"Due to Aida's effect, once per turn, it cannot be destroyed in battle!" Yuzu said. "But the effect won't be there the second time! Next, I attack Aida with Boardefly! This card deal piercing damage when it attacks a Defense Position monster!" Tokumatsu said (Yuzu's LP: 200). "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Here I end my turn. Your LP is at a mere 200. You have no way of winning. But…You don't plan on letting it end here, do you?!" Tokumatsu said.

"Of course not! The fun has just begun! Ladies and Gentleman! I will now perform an Entertainment Duel! Will I overcome this pinch and make a great comeback?! Make sure you don't miss a moment of it!" Yuzu said. The audiences cheered.

"My turn! It's here! Spell Card: Pendulum Storm! This card destroys all cards in my Pendulum Zone on activation!" Yuzu said. "You're not doing Pendulum Summoning?" the Green Commons asked. "Don't worry! As one curtain falls, it is so another may rise! That' Entertainment Duelling! First off! With Pendulum Storm's effect, I destroy one Spell or Trap card on my opponent's field!" Yuzu said. "Fraud Freeze was…!" The blue-robed attendant said. "It seems we're saying farewell to that unpleasant binding curse!" Shingo said. "I, using the Scale 2 Purcell the Melodious Diva and the Scale 4 Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra, Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 3 monsters" Yuzu said. "All right, the counterattack!" Shingo said. "Pendulum!" everyone started chanted. "Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw the arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come my monsters! From my Extra Deck, Tallis! (ATK: 800) And Dulcet! (ATK: 1200) Next I activate the Spell Card: Heaven's Draw! Now, for each Fairy-Type monsters I control, I get to draw one card! Battle! I attack Lightshower with Tallis!" Yuzu said.

"Have you lost it?! You're up against a 3000 ATK Lightshower with a 1300 ATK…" Tokumatsu said. Tallis was destroyed, but Lightshower was also destroyed "Oh, what surprising magic! This is Tallis' effect! The monster that destroys this monster is destroyed!" Yuzu said. "But with the damage from that, it's your loss!" Tokumatsu said. "I active Mozarta's Pendulum Zone effect! Once per turn, I can negate damage I taken from battle involving a Pendulum monster!" Yuzu said. "So that's what you went for? Pretty good, aren't you!" Toumatsu said, "Next up, I activate Purcell's Pendulum effect! When a Pendulum monster on my field is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone! Come, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600) Next I activate another Spell: Melody Raising! Now I get to choose one monster on my field and it gains ATK equal to half of its DEF! I choose my Mozarta! (Mozarta's ATK: 4600) Battle! Mozarta attack Boardefly!" Yuzu said.

"I activate the Trap Card: Fraud Check! This turn, Flower Cardian monsters cannot be destroyed in battle!" Tokumatsu said. "He avoided it?!" Shingo said. "But he'll still take the damage!" Gongenzaka said. (Tokumatsu's LP: 1400) "Additionally I activate the Spell Card: Pendulum Climax! By Releasing a Pendulum Monster on my field... I can equip a monster with the same Level from my opponent's Graveyard to a Pendulum monster that just battled! I equip Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain to Mozarta! With this, its ATK increases by half of Cherry Blossom with Curtain's! (Mozarta's ATK: 5600)" Yuzu said. "An ATK of 5600?" Tokumastu said.

"Now, it's time for the finisher! When Mozarta receives this effect, it can attack once more! Now then, let's battle! I attack Boardefly with Mozarta! Graceful Wave!" Yuzu said (Tokumatsu's LP: 0000).

"Boss!" his two attendants yells out. "I lost..."Tokumatsu said. "B-Boss..." his two attendants said. Tokumatsu then smiled. Yuzu walked to Tokumatsu. "That was fun. It's been awhile since I've had a Duel like that" Tokumatsu said. "Chojiro!" the Prisoners chanted. "Enjoy!" Tokumatsu said.

"How is he doing?" the Chief asked. "He was quite a handful initially, but it seems he's finally calmed down" the head of the Facility said as he show a video of Yuri sitting on the bed. "I see. Then perhaps I should pay him a visit soon..." The Chief said.

 **Oc cards**

 **Tallis the Melodious Diva** **(effect/pendulum Monster level 3 Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK 800 DEF 1200 scale 4)**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can relive 1 monster in your hand; reduce its level by 1 until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle: target the monster that destroyed it; destroy that monster.**

 **Aida the Melodious Diva** **(Effect Monster level 4 Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK 100 DEF 1200)**

 **During your opponent's End Phase: you can send this card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 3 or lower Melodious monster in your Graveyard ; add it to your hand. If** **a monster(s) is sent from the hand to the Graveyard while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn.**

 **Purcell the Melodious Diva** **(effect/pendulum Monster level 5 Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK 500 DEF 2500 scale 2)**

 **Pendulum Effect: If a Pendulum Monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck: you can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it.**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster you control battles, during damage calculation: you can activate this effect; that Pendulum Monster gains 300 ATK** **for each other monster you control, during that damage calculation only.**

 **Dorian the Melodious Diva** **(Effect Monster level 1 Type fairy,** **attribute** **light ATK 0 DEF 0)**

 **Monster Effect: If you would take effect damage, you can sent this card from your hand to the Graveyard instead.**

 **Heaven's Draw (Spell Card)**

 **You can draw a card for each Fairy-Type Monster you control.**

 **Melody Rising (Quick-Spell Card)**

 **You can chose one Melodious Monster on your field and it gain ATK equal to halve of its DEF.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now are you all ready for this next chapter?! Well then let's get started!**

The Great Escape

The next day, The Lancers were sitting with Tokamatsu "You've got quite the appetite for this morning, Tokamatsu" Yuzu said. "Of course I do! When you had a good duel, the food tastes good too! Now you guys dig in! Unlike that, this good is delicious!" Tokamatsu tells them as there food was swapped for something better. "Thanks for the meal!" Yuzu and Shingo said. "You messing with me! I've got nothing to do with this!" A prisoner yell out. "Behave can come quick!" the blond guard tells him. "No! Stop! Please let me off!" the prisoner begs as he was being pulled away. "Seems that his buddies planned a prison break, so…" the Blue-robed attendant explains. "A prison break?!" Yuzu asked in shock. "They've done something so stupid. They should think of the comrades they were leaving behind" Tokamatsu said. "What do you mean?" Yuzu asked. "When these things happen, those left behind are held to join liability and are punished" Tokamatsu tells them. "Join liability?!" Yuzu said. "They're hauled off somewhere. Not a single one of them has come back" Tokamatsu explains.

After the meal, Yuzu was mopping one of the cells when she notice a card on the floor "A card…" Yuzu said. She picked up the card and saw a picture of Crow, Amanda, Frank and Tanner on it. "This is Crow's…" Yuzu said. "Hey Yuzu! We're counting on you tomorrow, too" Shinji said. "What? I'm up for cleaning duty again tomorrow?" Yuzu said. "No, no. We want to see a duel just like yesterday's again, so we've been discussing it with Tokumatsu" Shinji said. "Since we're gonna do it in front of a large crowd, might as well make it more grand and exciting. I've already had a talk with the head. We'll have a Great Entertainment Duel Tournament in the canteen tomorrow!" Tokumatsu said. "Sounds like…It's my time to shine!" Shingo said. "Why, sonny, you look confident" Tokamatsu said. "Of course" Shingo said. "Well, I'll be smashing that spirit of yours to bits tomorrow" Tokamatsu said. Yuzu notice Crow walking past the cell "Crow! This is yours, right?" Yuzu asked as she showed him the card she found early. Crow snatch the card from Yuzu "Did you hear from Shinji?" Crow asked. "About the duels?" Yuzu said. "You just liven things up. That, and…From now on, we're not friends or anything" Crow tells her. "You're up to something, aren't you?"Yuzu asked. "I'm indebted to Shinji. I'm taking action with him" Crow said. "Crow..." Yuzu said. "I won't get in your way" Crow said.

"Yo, Crow, doing good?" a voice said. "Damon!" Crow said. "I've been to your villa for a visit too" Damon said. "Nonsense!" Crow said. Damon the notice Yuzu "Why're you-?! Did you get caught after all?" Damon asked. "Huh?" Yuzu said. "You were putting up those weird flyers with that boy, right? An invasion by other dimensions or something like that?" Damon asked. "You can't mean…Yuya?! Yuya's…doing all that…" Yuzu realizes. "How's the boy? Was he caught? Well, Security does have their eye on you guys. See ya Crow. Let's meet again later" Damon said. "Yeah" Crow said. "Yuya…targeted by Security…" Yuzu said.

"Reporting in. We have confirmed that the wanted boy and girl duo are amongst the applicants for the Friendship Cup" a Technician tells the Chief as two form with Rin and Yuya's profile appeared. "Oh, it'd them? That's fine. Please pass the message that they've been approved" The Chief said. "Yes, understood" the Technician replies. "If we arrest them at the Friendship Cup, it'll serve as an example to the Commons out there" The Chief said to himself.

Meanwhile in another part of the Common's area "Here" Rin said as she gave Yuya a key. "Huh?" Yuya said. "This is Yugo's room. Stay here in the meantime" Rin said. "Is that okay?" Yuya asked. "Probably. And pick out any clothes you like. You look about the same size anyway, plus you'll stink if you keep wearing the same clothes" Rin said and laugh. "What's wrong with you?! You're a girl for goodness sake! Don't you any sense of tact at all?! The worst!" Yuya yells at Rin as he hit her with his fan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Teacher, while we're at it, lends us the bath too" Rin said. Yuya look to his side and saw a woman with children behind her, Yuya chuckles in embarrassment.

A little while later Rin was working on her Duel Runner when Yuya walked in wearing a green top and blue trouser "This must be paradise!" Yuya said. "Yugo!" Rin yells out. Yuya then took out his fan "I know! You're Yuya, definitely Yuya" Rin said. "Eh? You're serious about this?!" Yuya asked in shock. "Of course! Win the Friendship Cup. That's the promise I made with Yugo. Oh, I applied for you, too" Rin said. "WHAT?! I'm joining too?!" Yuya said in shock. "Instead of putting up a few flyers, it'd be better a appeal about the war between dimensions upfront to a huge audience, right?" Rin said. "No way…"Yuya said.

The next day at the facility, all the Prisoners we setting everything up for the Great Entertainment Duel Tournament "Put more energy into it!" Tokamatsu shouted. "Tokamatsu's pretty hyped…" Dennis said. But Gongenzaka was looking Yuzu who had a worried look on her face. "If Rin isn't here, Yuya must be okay ,but…If Security has them targeted…" Yuzu thinks. "Crow. Hey Crow…If you're thinking of getting out of here…About that…count me in…"Yuzu said. "Don't get so chummy with me! I said we aren't friends, didn't I?! Cherish your own comrades" Crow tells her. "Crow!" Yuzu calls out.

Later that day everyone was gather in the canteen. Shingo put his Duel Disk on his arm"My disk id back" Shingo said. He then looked up at the stage and a spotlight showed Tokumastu in the top. "Duelling is life! You only live once! If there are days you win, there are days you will lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory! All on all, let's enjoy!" Tokumatsu said and everyone cheered. "It's really Enjoy Chojiro!" a prisoner said. "He's back!" another prisoner said.

Tokamatsu jumps down "A certain youngster has lit a fire in me. Am I right, Yuzu Hiiragi?" Tokamatsu said. Then a light shined on a depressed Yuzu. "Come up here!" Tokamatsu tells her. Yuzu walked to the stage and look to where Crow was. "She looks kinda nervous" Dennis points out. "Yeah" Gongenzaka agrees. Yuzu then went on the stage with Shingo and Tokamatsu. "Since there's three of us, it's a battle royal!" Tokamatsu said. "Just what I was thinking! But let's step it up a notch. The ultimate evolution in duelling, an Action Duel! How about that?!" Shingo said. "What's that?" Tokamatsu asked. "A duel that unfold upon an Action Field, and makes use of Action Cards scattered upon the field!" Shingo explains. "Sounds interesting!" Tokamatsu said. "Then it's decided! Action Field, on!" Shingo said. "Field Spell, Crossover" Shingo's Duel Disk said. "Duellist, gather upon the Palace of battle!" Shingo started to chant, but then turn to Yuzu who was lost in thought. "Hey!" Shingo calls out. "...W-With your monsters, kick off the ground, dance in the skies...!" Yuzu said. "And storm the field! Watch! This is the ultimate evolution in the history of duelling! Action..." Shingo said. "Duel!" Shingo Yuzu and Tokamatsu said.

"My turn! First, I'll show you the essence of Action Cards!" Shingo said. "What's that all of a sudden?" Tokamatsu wonders. "Even without drawing and battling, Action Cards are available from the first turn! Action Spell, activate! Illumination! Let's dazzle our stage with vibrant colours! And that's not all! Once per turn, the summoning and special summoning of monsters cannot be negated! I'll show this to those who haven't seen it yet! I set the Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 2 to 7 monsters at the same time!" Shingo said. "You're using that, too?" Tokamatsu asked. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, Level 7! Abyss Actor – Superstar! (ATK: 2500)" Shingo said. "He summoned a higher Level monster without a Synchro Summon?!" a prisoner said. "Yup! This is the Pendulum Summon! Now, let's liven things up once more! I activate the Continuous Spell,Abyss Stage - Treasure Boat of the Lucky Seven! Once per turn each respective player's turn, one monster get on the ship, and all monsters on my field are destroyed! Superstar! Board the Treasure Boat! Now, anyone can climb aboard! I guarantee it'll be to your advantage! I end my turn" Shingo said.

Meanwhile with Crow's group, "How it it? Can we get through?" Shinji asked. "Yeah, piece of cake" Damon said. "Hey. What, not done yet? Hm? What are you doing?" a Guard asked. "Yeah, the ventilation fan is faulty so we're fixing it" Crow tells the Guard. "That's his forte!" Shinji said. "I see. But do it quick. The Duel's gonna end!" the Guard tells them. "Phew..." Shinji and Damon signed. At the Security headquarters, the Chief was in a limousine.

"You're not half-bad! My turn...Enjoy!" Tokamatsu said. "We've been waiting, boss!" the Blue-robe attendant said. "Enjoy!" the green-robed attendant said. "There's one! I'll enjoy this Action Duel too. Action Spell, Sound Rebound! Once per turn, the activation of a Spell Cards cannot be negated. But that's inconsequential. What's important is entertainment is this liveliness!" Tokamatsu said. Yuzu looks to the side. "I activate Super Koi Koi from my hand! I draw three cards from my deck and special summon any and all Flower Cardians I draw!" Tokamatsu said. "However, non- Flower Cardian cards are sent to the Graveyard and for each one, old man, you'll take 1000 points of damage!" Shingo said. "If I don't enjoy this, my name would be obsolete! So! Come on!" Tokamatsu said. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" the prisoners cheered. "Come on! Come on! The first card is Flower Cardian Clover with Boar! The second card! Come on, come on! The second one isFlower Cardian Maple with Deer!" Tokamatsu said.

"His draws are strong as always!" a prisoner comments. "That goes without saying!" the Blue-robe attendant said. "This is the last one! Come on, come on! The third one is Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly! (ATK: 1000 x 3) Via this effect, the ATK and DEF if all special summoned monsters are reduced to zero! Their Level become 2! (Clover with Boar, Maple with Deer, Peony with Butterfly's ATK: 0000 x 3, LV: 2) I tune the Level 2 Clover with Boar, Maple with Deer, and the Level 2 tuner Peony with Butterfly! The ferocity of a boar! The gallantry of a deer! The beauty of a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Flower Cardian Boardefly! (ATK 2000) I'll be making use of that advantage, too! Board the Treasure Boat of the Lucky Seven, Boardefly!" Tokamatsu said. "The old guy's quite the charmer, too!" Shingo comments. "It's just natural. I end my turn. Now, Yuzu, you're up next!" Tokamatsu said. But he and Shingo saw Yuzu depressed and lost in thought.

"Hey, Yuzu!" Tokamatsu calls out. "My turn, draw! I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva (ATK: 400)" Yuzu said. She then looks to where Crow and Shinji were, she then looked at her hand "As I thought, for Yuya, I should…" Yuzu thought as she remembers what Crow said. Yuzu looked to her side again; Gongenzake noticed and looked to what Yuzu was looking at. "I set one card face-down and end my turn" Yuzu said. "Hey, what's with you? Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself here?" Tokumatsu asked. "You're the same person who unravelled a Legend Duel with me at the Maiami Championship, right?!" Shingo asked. Crow and Shinji were watching them "Yuzu…" Crow whisper. "That's not we said right?" Shinji asked. "What do you mean by that? Care to share?" Gongenzaka asked. Meanwhile the Limousine that the Chief was in was going down a lift.

"I can't get fired up like this. If that's the case, I'll make my comeback! My turn! I activate Treasure Boat of the Lucky Seven's effect! I can draw one more card for every monster on the Treasure Boat! I draw two cards!" Shingo said. "Oh? There's such an advantage too?" Tokumastu asked. "That's right! But I'm not satisfied just yet!" Shingo said as he runs off. "Even though you drew two cards, you're still after Action Cards. You're a greedy one, aren't you?" Tokumastu comments. "If you're annoyed, then come after me! Old man and Yuzu, too!" Shingo said. "That's right, Yuzu! Move!" Gongenzaka yells out. "Gongenzaka?!" Yuzu shouted. "It's no use worrying" Gongenzaka said. He then looked up, Yuzu looked up as well and saw Dennis. "Hi!"Dennis waved and jumps up. "You do what you have to do!" Gongenzaka tells her. "We'll do what we have to do" Gongenzaka thinks as he nodded at Crow and then leaves. Crow turn to Yuzu and nods. Yuzu then smiled "The real fun's just getting started!" She said. "Finally enjoying this?" Tokumatsu asked.

"Quick-Play Spell, Melody's Notes! (Note Token's ATK: 0000 x 3)" Yuzu said. "Go away, you notes!" Shingo said, but the note caused him to fly. "Let's go, Serenade!" Yuzu said. "I won't lose!" Tokumastu said. "A scramble for Action Cards!" a prisoner said. All three of them reach for the Action Card and the one who took to was…Yuzu! Shingo then crashed in to the kitchen "What are you doing?" Shingo asked as he saw Crow, Shingo and Damon going up the air vent. "Hey, boys, you al-Ah! What are you guys doing?!" the guard asked.

Meanwhile in the solitary confinement area, a guard walks up to a cell, but when he looked inside they was no one there. He then opened the door and went inside "He's escaped!" The guard said. But above him, Shun was waiting for him and knocked him out. Shun then ran out of his cell towards two guards. "Hey, bastard!" one of the guard said as both of them tries to stop him, but Shun knocked them out. Shun then swing his arm, only to be block by Gongenzaka. "It's you. What are you doing?" Shun asked. "What am I doing? Helping you!" Gongenzaka tells him. "I don't need help. Let's go!" Shun said. "Hey! Where to?!" Gongenzaka said.

Meanwhile at Yuri's cell, Yuri was laying on the bed, ticked off. Then the heard a sound coming from the side. "Who's there?" Yuri asked. A figure drops down. "You're-!" Yuri said. "I have come to rescue the imprisoned prince. Now, your hand please" Dennis said.

Back at the canteen, a guard blew a whistle "Prison break!" The guard yells. "This duel gas been discontinued! Nobody move from their spot!" A guard orders them. "Hey, Crow!" Shinji calls out. Hey, you guys, Prison breaking is a serious felony. You understand that, right? The punishment is…!" A bulked-up Guard said, but then a frying pan hits him on the face and the one who tossed the pan was Shingo. Shingo gave Crow the thumbs up and Crow returned it and the grabbed Shinji's hand. The Guard the Shingo attacked went to him and was going to hit him with the frying pan that Shingo used. "Battle!" A prisoner shouted.

Meanwhile, Shun knocked out some more guards with Gongenzaka running behind him. "What the heck is he doing?!" Gongenzaka wonders. One of the guards the Shun attack got up "You're under arrest-!" he said before Gongenzake knocked him out again.

Back at the canteen, the Prisoners and Guards were fighting each other. "Bastard!"A Guard said. "Catch me if you can!" a prisoner said. "Go enjoy yourself over there!" Tokumatsu said as the thrown the Bulky Guard and Serenade grabbed him and flung him to a wall.

Meanwhile "Hey! We don't have time to waste on pointless things…" Gongenzaka said until two Duel Disks was tossed to him. "You plan to escape unarmed? Out of my way!" Shun said. "Hey, what're you-?!" Gongenzaka asked.

"Tokumatsu!" Yuzu calls out. "Young lass! You used duelling as an excuse to do something like this?!" Tokumatsu asked. "What's up with this?" Shingo asked. "Sorry, Tokumatsu. To save Yuya, I…Yuya's been trying his best to warn this world of approaching danger…So Security has their eyes on him. That's why-!" Yuzu explains. "Go" Tokumatsu said. "You lot don't move!" A guard said. Tokumatsu block the guard "Tokumatsu!" Yuzu calls out. "I'm in your debt. I'll pay my dues here. Take care" Tokumatsu said. "Get lost, Tokumatsu!" the guard said. "Rare cards! Awesome! This is super rare!" a guard said. "And now it's time for today's main event! A lavish feast fir Enjoy Choujiro's revival!" the Green-robe attendant said. "Boss! One more, on stage!" the Blue-robe attendant said. "Boss, take care!" the Green-robe attendant said. "You all..." Tokumatsu said. "There's a lot more where those came from! How're these!" Green-robe attendant said. "I've received your feelings well! Let's go, Yuzu!" Tokumatsu said. "Let's go, Shingo!" Yuzu yells out. "Right!" Singo said as he held up some card. "Yuzu chuckled "Action Card,Curtain Clap, activate!" Yuzu said and as everyone was distracted, Yuzu, Shingo and Tokumatsu was crawling though the air vent.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now is everyone ready for this next chapter?!**

Fight for Freedom

In the canteen, "Rare cards!" the blond guard said. There's some great cards here too" another guard said. During that time, Shingo, Tokumastu and Yuzu were crawling in the Air vents, "Shingo, what about Crow and Shinji?" Yuzu asked. "They went ahead a while ago! But don't worry. My sixth sense tells me to keep moving straight like this" Shingo said. "Is this really okay? There's no going back!" Yuzu said. "I have no intention of turning back. My followers supported me. They told me to shine upon the stage once again. Yuzu! If you've set your mind on saving your comrades too, don't turn back" Tokumastu tells her. "That's right! You can't go wrong following me! Watch! A world of freedom...opens up before us!" Shingo said as he opens a vent. "You're holding us up! Get out!" Tokumastu said as he pushes Shingo out of the air vent. "Hey, this is the rooftop!" Tokumastu realize. Shingo got up as Tokumastu help Yuzu. "Where are Crow and the others?" Yuzu wonders. "There they are! Don't let them escape!" a voice said. There on the edge of the Roof were three people. "Darn, we've been found!" Tokumastu said. "In that case, we'll worm our way through these guards with rare cards!" Shingo said. "It's no use. They're not like the guards you're familiar with. They're a special team designated to deal with prison breaks: the arrest corps! They won't be bat an eyelid at rare cards!" Tokumastsu explains. "Better surrender quietly!" the first one said. "We won't show mercy if you resist!" the second one said. "We'll seize you by force!" the third one said. "Interesting! If that's the case, I'll take you on! All of you come at me!" Shingo said. "Field Spell,Crossover" Shingo's Duel Disk said. "Stop it, Shingo! We have to regroup with Crow and everyone else!" Yuzu said. "Battle Royal Mode, Tag Duel" The Duel Disk said. "Duel!" The arrest corp and Shingo said.

"I'll start. I summon Jutte Fighter from my hand! (ATK: 700) When there's Warrior-Type monster on my field, I can special summon Fire Flint Lady from my hand! (ATK: 100) I tune the Level 1 Fire Flint Lady with Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Taste the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 3, Goyo Defender! (ATK: 1000) When there's a Goyo Defender on my field, I can special summon a Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!"The 1st arrest corp said (ATK: 1000 X 2). "Three monsters at once?!" Yuzu said. "This is the arrest corps. They're not like those cowardly guards!" Tokumastu said. "I end my turn. Now, submit to the hand of the law!" The 1st arrest corp said.

"This is getting interesting. Let's see what's stronger, your power of authority or my strength!" Shingo said. "Shingo!" Yuzu yells. "My turn, draw! I summon Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie from my hand! (ATK: 1700) Battle! I attack Goyo Defender with Sassy Rookie!" Shingo said. "When Goyo Defender is attacked, it's ATK becomes the number of Goyo Defenders on the field multiplied by 1000!" The 1st arrest corp explains. "What?!" Shingo said. "There are three Goyo Defenders now. That means 3000 ATK! (Goyo Defender's ATK: 3000) Your monster is the one that's destroyed!" The 1st arrest corp said. "What?! But once per turn, Sassy Rookie cannot be destroyed!" Shingo said. "You still take damage!" The 1st arrest corp said. "Are you okay, Shingo?!" Yuzu asked. "Dammit! What's that about power of authority?! Papa will hear about this and you'll get grilled!" Shingo yells (Shingo's LP: 2700)."Don't be stupid!" Yuzu said. "Let's get out of here first!" Tokumatsu said. "Dammit! I end my turn!" Shingo said as runs off.

"I won't let you get away! My turn! When there's a Goyo Defender on my field, I can special summon a Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!" the 2nd arrest corp said (ATK: 1000 x 3). "Three at once too?!" Yuzu said. "Get on the ball, you guys!" Shingo said as he climbs a ladder. "You're one to talk!" Tokumatsu yells. "The special summoned Goyo Defender cannot attack this turn! I end my turn!" the 2nd arrest corp said.

Shingo made it to the top "It's no use! There's no way out!" Shingo said. "Jump, Shingo! We have to shake them off!" Yuzu yells as she climbs up. "F-F-From here?! N-N-No, but—" Shingo said. "You gutless brat! Off we go!" Tokumatsu said as he grabs Shingo and jumped off the roof. "PAPA!" Shingo screamed. "My turn!" Yuzu said as she jumped off. "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP" Yuzu's Duel Disk said (Yuzu' LP: 2000). "I summon Partita the Melodious Diva from my hand! (ATK: 300) It's up to you, Partita!" Yuzu said as Partita flew by Tokumatsu and Shingo. When Partita got at the bottom she created a ring from her hands and Tokumatsu lands on it and bounces up and grabs the railing and flipped on to the ledge. Yuzu then lands on the ring and somersaulted over the rail and landed on the edge. "Good call. That's just like you, Yuzu" Tokumatsu said. "This means my call to climb to the roof was right too" Shingo said. "They're here!" Tokumatsu said as the arrest corps propelled down. "Run!" Shingo said. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Yuzu said.

"My turn. Since Goyo Defender is on the field, I can special summon three Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!" the 3rd arrest corp said (ATK: 1000 x 3). Shingo, Tokumastu and Yuzu then runs into a tunnel with the arrest corps behind them. "The special summoned Goyo Defenders cannot attack this turn. However, I summon Jutte Fighter from my hand! (ATK: 700) I tune the two Level 3 Goyo Defenders and the Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Prostrate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8, Goyo King! (ATK: 2800) When Goyo King is in battle, its ATK increases by the number of Goyo monsters on the field multiplied by 400! (Goyo King's ATK: 6000) Battle! I attack Partita with Goyo King!" the 3rd arrest corp said. "Trap activates! Musical Switch! I switch Partita to DEF mode!" Yuzu said (Partita's DEF: 300). "Don't think you can get away. Goyo King's monster effect! When it destroys an opponent monster, I gain control of a monster on the opposing field!" the 3rd arrest corp said as Goyo King tied up Sassy Rookie. "What?!" Shingo yells. "I direct attack with the captured Sassy Rookie! (Yuzu's LP: 300) Turn end. At this point, Goyo King's ATK returns to normal" the 3rd arrest corp said (Goyo King's ATK: 2800).

"Dammit. Doing whatever they want with my monster..." Shingo said. "If it's come to this, then I..." Tokumatsu said. "It's no use, old man, Your Enjoy Duel won't work on these goons—"Shingo said. "Shut it! When my comrades are in trouble, standing by is dishonourable!" Tokumatsu said. "It's exactly as you say! He who sees the right action and doesn't is in want of courage" Gongenzaka said. "Gongenzaka!" Yuzu yells out. "Leave this to me, the man Gongenzaka!" Gongenzaka tells them. "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP" Gongenzaka's Duel Disk said (Gongenzaka's LP: 2000) "I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet from my hand! (ATK: 900) When this summon is successful, I special summon another Magnet from my hand! (ATK: 900) While Magnet is on the field, my opponent can only attack it! However, when there are two of them, you cannot attack either Magnet!" Gongenzaka said. "That means its untouchable!" Tokumatsu said. "Untouchable? It's useless before the power of authority" the 3rd arrest corp said. "What?!" Gongenzaka said.

"Goyo King's monster effect! On the turn when my opponent summons or special summons a monster to their field, I release one Goyo monster. Next, I take control of one of my opponent's monsters that's Level 8 or lower!" the 3rd arrest corp said as he released one Defender and took one Magnet "The other one's mine now too" the 3rd arrest corp said he released a second Defender and took last Magnet. "Both of them have been…" Yuzu said. "Now that it's come to this, there's nothing more I can do. Sorry. Yuzu. I end my turn" Gongenzaka said. "Looks like I have to—"Tokumatsu said. "I said it's impossible for you, old man!"Shingo said.

"My turn!" A voice said and everyone looked to the sided them and saw Shun. ""Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP" Shun's Duel Disk said (Shun's LP: 2000). "Shun!" Yuzu calls out as Shun lands in front of them. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Raid Raptor – Rig! Before the turn ends, all monsters of the Level I declare become Winged Beast-Type. I declare Level 4!" Shun said. "Level 4, that means my Sassy Rookie, and..." Shingo said. "My Magnet become Winged Beast?!" Gongenzaka said. "Next I activate the Spell Card, Xyz Rescue! I use monsters captured by the enemy as materials for an Xyz Summon! I overlay the Level 4 Sassy Rookie and the two Magnets! Falcon lurking in the shadows. Extend your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4, Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon! (ATK: 100)" Shun said. "100 ATK? What can you do with a monster like that?!" the 2nd arrest corp asked. "Goyo King can gain control of an opponent monster that Level 8 or lower!" the 3rd arrest corp said. "Xyz monsters don't have Levels. So they can't be captured" Shun explains. "What?! If they don't have Levels, doesn't that mean they're Level 0?" the 3rd arrest corp asked.

"Rise Falcon's monster effect! I use one overly unit. The ATK of all special summoned monsters on the field are added to Rise Falcon's ATK! (Rise Falcon's ATK: 7900) Battle! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon! Tear up all your enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun said (arrest corps' LP: 0000 x3). "You're Yuzu's comrade too? That was impressive" Tokumastu said. "Splendid, splendid. You're merciless as always" Dennis said. "Dennis!" Yuzu said. "What about Yuri?" Gongenzaka asked. "I got him out, of course. He's already regrouped with Crow and the others. You guys should hurry, too!" Dennis tells them.

A few minutes later, Yuzu's group rejoined Crow and the others. "Yuzu. You came too, huh" Crow said. "To save Yuya…to save my comrades. I won't hesitate anymore" Yuzu said. "Same with us. We've got to escape to save our comrades who've been captured. If the Commons turns this society around, we'll crush these detentions facilities first!" Shinji said. "If everything goes well, the welcome party should be arriving around now" Damon said. Then a light flicker "That's it!" Damon said. "Let's jump! If we get to the opposite bank we can escape!" Shinji said as the jumps into the water. Everyone followed after him. "Wait for me, Yuya. I'm coming for you" Yuzu said as she started swimming. Then some stoplight came on with Security near them. Then a person with energy cuff came into view "Shinji, Damon…I'm sorry" He said. "Tony…" Damon whispered. "I heard that there was a duel tournament in the detention facility. Did I mistake it for a swim meet?" A figure asked. "H-He's…" Crow said. "I should have mentioned this first: I am the person in charge of order in this City. I am the chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roger. We finally meet, everyone" Jean-Michel introduction himself.

A security officer pressed his Duel Disk and Energy cuff appeared on Yuzu's wrist and she was then pushed to the van. "Dammit! I'll never see the kids again like this!" Crow said. "Don't give up. We still have a chance" Shinji tells him. "Yuya…" Yuzu whispered. "Let go of me! Where do you think you're taking me?!" Yuri yells out. "Please so not worry. We will treat you kindly" Jean-Michel said. Then a light shined on them and a helicopter came down. Then the copter lands and a two men walked out. "These people are to be handled by the Executive Council. Hand them over immediately" the first one said. "This is the council's consensus. The Security Bureau has a duty to obey" the second one said. "Please wait! They are troublemakers who have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in the City! Security must investigate them thoroughly…" Jean-Michel said. Then a holograms of five people appeared. "We'll determine whenever they're troublemakers or not" the one in yellow said. "Send them here immediately" the women in blue said. "This is an order" the man in grey said. "Correct, Chairmen?" the one in orange asked. "Yes. Now, if you please" the Chairmen said.

A few minutes later, "I'll say it again. These people have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in the City! It's clear from the testimonies of their arrested comrades!" Jean-Michel said. "Stop messing around! We don't know anything about a plan. We escaped the prison by chance! What did you think we were up to in the first place?!" Shingo yells. "Resisting Security. That alone is an indisputable crime" Jean-Michel tells them. "You guys started it first! The moment we arrived in this dimension, we were suddenly surrounded by Security…" Yuzu said. "Dimension? Did you just hear that? She just said she 'arrived in this dimension.' What does she mean by that?" Jean-Michel asked. "Dimension? What's that about?" Tokumatsu wonders. "If you take her words a face value, that means they came from another dimension. That also explains why they can use summoning methods not present in our world. Fusion. Xyz. And Pendulum. Do these users of unknown summoning methods have a purpose for appearing in the City? I ordered Security to arrest them in order to investigate that" Jean-Michel said.

"From another dimension…Is that so, Yuzu?" Tokumatsu asked. "Yeah. We came here from another dimension…We came from a dimension called Standard. But please believe us. We didn't come to this dimension…to the Synchro Dimension, to cause trouble!" Yuzu explains. "That's right. Our aim is not to cause mayhem" Reiji said. "Reiji Akaba!" Shingo said. "And Reira!" Yuzu said. "So they were fine after all?" Yuri said. "We Lancers came to this Synchro Dimension in order to protect it against Academia's invasion, as well as to join forces to win the dimensional war" Reiji explains. "Lancers?" Crow asked. "Lance Defense Soldiers. The truth is, we're duel soldiers meant to take on Academia" Shingo explains. "A soldier? YOU?" Tokumatsu asked. Jean-Michel then laughed "What's so funny?!" Shingo asked. "Please excuse me. But a dimensional war? And I wondered what you'd say…" Jean-Michel said. "It's no lie, got it?! Listen here. You may not believe this but this world—" Shingo said. "That's enough. We've heard from Reiji Akaba" the council men in yellow said. "About the dimensional wars…" the council men in grey said. "As well as about the Lancers" the council women in blue said. "Correct, Chairman?" the council men in red verifies. "Yes, this talk is over" the Chairman said.

"To think I bothered to go into so much detail…" Shingo said. "You heard about it? Does the council believe such words? Such nonsense?!" Jean-Michel asked. "We do not know if it is nonsense" the council men in yellow said. "As there are now people who have indeed come other dimensions" the council men in grey said. "You believe in the existence of other dimensions, thus arrested them for investigation, right?" the council women in blue asked. "Their aim. That's to invade our dimension, isn't it?" Jean-Michel wonders. "Wha—" Yuzu gasped. "Don't spout such bull!" Shingo tells him. "That's nonsense!" Gongenzaka said. "We're not invaders!" Yuzu said. "The invaders are Academia! We came here to protect this dimension. Reiji Akaba said that earlier too!" Shingo said. "It is Security's duty to protect. Not yours. Security will determine who you people are-" Jean-Michel said. "No, that is up to us" the council men in yellow said. "In order to do that, the Executive Council will handle everyone present" the council men in grey said.

"Everyone? You doubt me as well? Even though I've been in the detention facility for ten years?!" Tokumatsu asked. "There are no exceptions" the council women in blue tells him. "You're kidding!" Tokumatsu said. "If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us" the council men in yellow said. "Prove?!" Yuzu said. "Like how!" Shingo asked. "Participate in the Friendship Cup" Reji said. "The Friendship Cup?!" Yuzu said. "That's what the Executive Council is aiming for. The Lancers participate in the tournament and display their skills as duel soldiers" Reiji explains. "Us too?!" Tokumatsu asked. "There are no exceptions" the council women in blue said. "I…I can enter the City's largest duel tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?!" Tokumatsu asked. "I personally would like you to enter as well. The duellist Tokumatsu Choujiro was the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup" the Chairman said. "I'm the catalyst?" Tokumatsu asked. "Ten years ago, your arrest led the Commons youth to revolt. In order to control the situation, the Duel Chasers were formed. However, disorder only increase as we enforced greater control…Ultimately, we came up with a duel tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons—The Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honour of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons. Just like the current Jack Atlas" the Chairman explains.

"What shared king?! I'm not entering this tournament! I refuse to put on a show for the Tops!" Crow said. "Crow…" Yuzu whisper. "I know how you feel, but if we enter, Frank and the other kids can see that we're doing well" Shinji said. "Alright! Now I can fulfil my promise to the children!" Tokumatsu said. "Alright, Yuzu! Let's fire up the audiences of the Synchro Dimension with our entertainment duel!" Shingo said. "More importantly, we have to find Yuya soon…" Yuzu said. "Oh? Yuya Sakaki is indeed your comrade?" Jean-Michel asked. "You…Don't tell me that…you've captures Yuya—"Yuzu said. "He hasn't been arrested. He's an important duellist who's also participating in the Friendship Cup" Jean-Michel tells her. "Yuya's entering the Friendship Cup?!" Yuzu asked. "If you're that worried about him, I can let you see the he's doing well" Jean-Michel tells Yuzu.

"I understand. I agreed to their participation in the Friendship Cup as well. However, I would like to make a proposal" Jean-Michel said. "A proposal?" the council men in yellow asked. "What is it?" the council men in grey asked. "Every year, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King carries out an exhibition match. How about letting her serve as the opponent?" Jean-Michel suggested and he points to Yuzu. "Me?!" Yuzu said. "Why her?" the council women in blue asked. "From what I've seen, she is the one most adept at this bizarre summon method called the Pendulum. In order for the King to verify her true strength…" Jean-Michel said. "I see. Is that acceptable, Chairman?" the council men in red asked. "Yes, that's fine. What about you?" the Chairman said. "I have no objections" Reiji said.

 **Oc cards**

 **Partita the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, Level 2, Type fairy, attribute light ATK 300 DEF 300 scale 4)**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you Pendulum Summon a monster(s): you can target 1 card in your control; return that target to the hand.**

 **Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: you can target 1 card in you control; return that target to the hand.**

 **Musical Switch (Trap Card)**

 **Target 1 Melodious monster you control; change its battle position.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now let's us begin this Chapter shall we?**

Duel King - Jack Atlas

"H-Hold on, Rin! If you keep speeding like this the Duel Chasers will be on our tails again!" Yuya, now dressed in a new Turbo Duelling outfit, tell Rin. "Yuya! There's no way we're gonna get caught! We're official participants in the Friendship Cup! I'm just going a little overboard…Dammit, it already started!" Rin said and accelerates, causing Yuya to scream.

In the Security Headquater "We've caught the two in question on tape. Shall we secure them before they enter the grounds?" an officer alerts Roget. "Even I am not such a demon. I'll let them enjoy the eve of the festival to the fullest" Roget comments. He place a white pawn down "It's rare that Jack Atlas himself is duelling, after all" noting to a hulking figure behind him.

"A huge audience of over 20,000 has gathered here in the Duel Palace that towers over else in the City central! Everyone's anticipation for the opening of the Friendship Cup is firing up the atmosphere! Tonight with myself, Melissa Claire, let's all enjoy the eve of the largest duel festival in the City, the Friendship Cup!" Melissa said. The crowd cheers, "As always, I've been selected for this important position!" Melissa comments.

Yuzu was sitting holding her deck in a lounge "Where was everyone taken?" Yuzu wonders

(Flashback)

"Every year, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King carries out an exhibition match. How about letting her serve as the opponent?" Jean-Michel suggested and he points to Yuzu. "Me?!" Yuzu said, but then the other Lancers and the Commons were being taken away. "H-Hey, where are you taking everyone?!" Yuzu asked. "Do not worry. We have no intention of putting them in further danger" Gael reassured. "They are participants of the Friendship Cup" Gray pointed out. "They may be fugitives, but they are still heroes" Azul agrees. "As long as they keep winning…Correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux added. "Yes. We will look after them as guests. As long as you keep winning" White Taki said. "Yuya must be watching close by. Win and set his mind at ease!" Gongenzaka reminds Yuzu. "Show our strength to everyone in the Synchro Dimension!" Shingo urges Yuzu. "Crush that traitor Jack Atlas!" Crow tells Yuzu.

(Flashback ends)

"Traitor…" Yuzu whisper. "Hey, what kind of person is Jack Atlas?" Yuzu asked the boy behind her. "U-Um…" the boy said. "Ah, were you told to not talk to me?" Yuzu asked. "No, nothing like that…" the boy replies. "Are you also Jack's fan?" Yuzu asked. "W-Why?" the boy asked. "I heard that Jack is a shared King for both tops and Commons, so I figured he must have a lot of fans. Are you one of them too?" Yuzu asked. The boy hesitated "Sorry. Talking about that right before I'm about to duel must be hard on you. I'm just wondering what kind of person he is" Yuzu apologizes. "Um…Jack Atlas first won the Friendship Cup as a Commons three years ago. From then on, he's ruled upon the throne as King, an absolute ruler. They call him the strongest duellist in history-and he has the demeanour and the conduct worthy of it. That's what I think" the boy timidly explains. "Sorry. Looks like I put you on the spot" Yuzu apologizes again. "It…It's almost time. I'll lead you to the grounds" the boy shyly tells Yuzu. Yuzu gets up to follow the boy.

"Wait up, Rin!" Yuya tells her, but the excited Commons can't contain herself, and she runs up the stairs "We're here, we're here! It's the Duel Palace! It's so huge! So wide! Can I duel in this place? I can't wait!" Rin said. "Maiami City's duel stadium was also huge, but the grounds for Riding Duels are so spacious!" Yuzu said. "And now it's finally time for tonight's main event! The City's pride, the Duel King. A special opening match by Jack Atlas!" Mellissa appeared as she tells the crowd. "JACK! JACK! JACK!" the crowd and Rin cheers. "Atlas!" some girls cheers. "As expected of the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas! The hearts of both Tops and Commons come together as one, calling out his name! But, please wait one moment" Melissa said and everyone pauses in confusion. "Firstly, let's introduce the lucky duellist specially selected to duel our King on the eve of this year's festival! Her name is Yuzu Hiiragi!" Melissa explains.

Yuzu enters the arena on a Duel Runner, "Yuzu?" Yuya was shocked to see. Poor Yuzu wasn't used to her Duel Runner yet, running up the side of the arena briefly. "Crow and the others told me about it, but are we really gonna duel while riding this?" Yuzu comments. "Is that…Yuzu? Ah!" Yuya wonders, but then he notices that his bracelet was glowing. "What's the matter?" Rin asked. "My bracelet is…Is it because the two of you are here? Then there's no mistake, that's…Yuzu…" Yuya said as his eyes filled with tears as Yuzu pulls up to the starting line. "So she's Yuzu? I don't know why she was chosen as Jack's opponent, but I feel bad for her. She's a sacrifice for the King" Rin said. "A sacrifice?" Yuya asked. "Do you know why there's an exhibition match before the Friendship Cup officially begins? It's to show everyone the King's strength. The King doesn't participate in the main event. The winner is the only one who can duel him. That means the Friendship Cup is a tournament to earn the right to challenge the King. The eve of the festival is meant to show the height of that summit. Every year, Jack's opponent gets a total beating, driving the rest of the participants to reach that height. Well, it's something like a practice" Rin explains. "A total beating..." Yuya mused. "Yeah. That's why opponents for the exhibition match are called sacrifices" Rin explains. "No way..." Yuya mutters.

"Now, this is what everyone's been waiting for! The King's entrance! The City bowed down before the power, that majesty! While his origins lie with the Commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon! The living legend who rose to the summit of duellists! Now, let me introduce him. Our Duel King, Jack Atlas!" Melissa announces

The lights in the arena dim, and a king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas". Spotlights snap on, and Jack finally enters the stadium at last, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. Yuya and Rin watch as the spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards. The crowd cheers for Jack, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose,"There is only one King, and that is me!" Jack declares. "Atlas!" some girls cheered. "JACK! JACK! JACK!" the crowd cheered. "Jack Atlas is seriously so cool!" Rin cries out.

Jack stops beside Yuzu "Here's a question for everyone! Tonight, how many turns will it take to defeat this girl here?" He asked the crowd. Yuzu was surprised by the brash statement. "it's obvious! Just one turn will end this kid!" one of the Commons in the crowd shouts. But Jack raises his hand "The King's duel can only be entertainment!" he claims. "Entertainment..." Yuzu mutters. "Turn 1! The first turn is mine for the taking! When that curtain raised...Turn 2! My opponent will put forth her best highlight...Turn 3! Lastly, I surpass her and show her the difference between her power and my strength!" Jack tells everyone. "Let's see what they've got" Gael comments. "The strength of the Lancers..." Gray wonders. "Will it surpass the King's?" Azul wonder. "This is worth the anticipation, Chairman" Bordeaux comments. "Yes. Let's watch this carefully" Taki agrees as Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage stands below them.

"Yuzu…" Yuya whispers. "Saying I'll lose in three turns…" Yuzu thought. "Crush that traitor Jack Atlas!"She remembers Crow telling her. "I'll show you my entertainment!" Yuzu thinks. "First up, let's activate the Field Spell! In addition, from now on, a portion of the rules will be changed. An Action Field-What's that?" Melissa said. "Action Field…" Yuya murmurs in surprise, and in the Executive Council chamber "We have granted your request" Gael explains. "A duel where Spell Cards called Action Cards are used" Gray clarifies Reiji's wish. "That's the way you Lancers fight" Azul comments. "Yes, in order to take on Academia" Reiji agrees. "In order to grow accustomed to actual combat?" Bordeaux asks in surprise. "How far can this go?" Gael comments. "This is worth the anticipation, Chairman" Grey comments. "Yes" Taki agrees. "I'm not really sure what this is, but…Action Field, on! Crossover Acceleration" Melissa declares. A yellow pulse spreads across the sky, and the Action Cards scatter. "Duel Mode, Auto-pilot, stand-by" the two Duel Runners' computer said. A holographic starting board appears in front of the Duellists and counts down "Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa declares. "DUEL!" both Yuzu and Jack cry out. "Auto-pilot? I see. This way I can Duel with my hands free!" Yuzu muse.

"I'm taking the first move!" Jack declares. "A development according to his prediction! Jack takes the first corner, and the first move!" Melissa notes. "My turn! I summon Red Sprinter from my hand! (ATK: 1700) When this monster is on the field, I can special summon one Level 3 or lower tuner monster from my hand. I special summon Red Resonator! (ATK: 600) I tune the Level 4 Red Sprinter and Level 2 Red Resonator! Crimson soul, become one here. Tremble before the king's roar! Synchro Summon! Appear,Red Wyvern!" Jack said (ATK: 2400). "The King Synchro Summon immediately! This is certainly a spectacular start! Will this turn out exactly as the King outline?" Melissa narrates. "Jack's seriously so cool! The best! I'm dying to duel Jack soon too!" Rin cheers. "I set one card face-down and end my turn" Jack said.

"Now, it's your turn. I'm letting you show off your best. Don't let me down!" Jack tells Yuzu. "I'll show you my entertainment duel! My turn! I set the Scale 1 Codeine the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 2 to 8 monsters at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw the arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First up, Hemiola the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 200) Next up is Selah the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1400) Next, Mandoilena the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1700) And now, our star performer steps on stage! Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu said. (ATK: 2600). "W-What's this?! Four monsters at once...! In the duel I, Melissa Claire, scooped out at the Central Park, two monsters were summoned at once. But this is double the amount! The Pendulum Summon is too impressive!" Melissa said. "Awesome!" a man said. "It's out of this world!" another man said. "It's Yuzu...There's no mistake, that's Yuzu!" Yuya cheers.

"Next I activate Selah's effect! I can add one Spell card from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the Spell Card, Heaven's Draw! Now for each Fairy type monster I control, I get to draw a card from my deck, since I have four of them, I get to draw four cards. Now, my Codeine's Pendulum Effect activates! When I draw a card outside of the Draw phase, I get to draw another card! Hemiola the Melodious Diva can be used as material with a Pendulum monster for a Fusion Summon! I fuse Hemiola with Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! The one who controls unique music. Become a new Song and light up the Divas! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The Diva of the Scared Song! Musia the Melodious Maestra! (ATK 3000) Next I summon Aida the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 100) Next I activate the Spell Card, Melody Tuning! Now I can decrease all Level 4 or lower Melodious monster on my field I change all my Monsters level to 1! Now I overlay the Level 1 Aida, Selah and Mandoilena! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Yuzu said (ATK: 0000). "That's…that girl's…" Rin said. "Yeah, Ruri's monster" Yuya said. "Fusion and Xyz…"Gael muses. "She can command different summon methods?" Gray said. "This is the strength of the Lancers…"Azul declares. "She's quite good, Chairman" Bordeaux comments. "This is quite significant" Taki comments. "From the miraculous Pendulum Summon, Fusion and Xyz…Yuzu Hiragi commands both striking summon methods to calls forth two monsters! But, our hero, Jack, has no plans to stay silent!" Melissa commentates.

"During ether player's turn if there is a monster with ATK higher than Red Wyvern itself, that monster is destroyed! I destroy Musia the Melodious Maestra!" Jack declares, and "Red Wyvern" blasts a fireball from its mouth. "I won't allow that!" Yuzu replies, and she drives up the side barrier, snatching an Action Card from the air. "Alright!" Yuzu smiled. She ramps into the air "I activate the Action Spell, Mirror Barrier! With this, I negate the destruction!" Yuzu said, and a Sphere Field forms around " Musia " to deflect the blast. "She dodged it! That's an Action Card? Amazing!" Melissa said. "Seriously?!" girls from Jack's fangirls. "Using a card she picked up…" One fan girl said. "Isn't that unfair?" the second one asked. "That's quite a captivating idea" A man from the Tops comments. Indeed" a Lady from the Top agrees. The Riding Duel evolved again?" a man from the Common wonders. "Interesting!" anithoer man from the Common said. "I'll lose in three turns? I'll end it here! My Assembly Nightingale's ATK equals to the number of overly units it has times 200! (Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 600) Also it she would be destroyed by battle or effect, I can negate it by removing one overly unit! Next since I have a Melodious monster on my field, I can Special Summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand! (DEF: 2000) Also, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva as well! (DEF:1000) Thanks to her effect, all Fairy-Type monsters gains 500 ATK and DEF! And thanks to Dulcet's Pendulum effect those points are double!" Yuzu said (Musia's ATK: 4000 Cannon's DEF: 3000 Sonata's DEF: 2000) "The Challenger's Diva now has 4000 ATK! This is a pinch! A huge pinch!" Melissa frantically calls it.

Jack leans down to grab an Action Card, which he studies intently. "Battle! I attack with Assembly Nightingale! And she can attack you directly, and she can attack the same number of overly units she has! (Jack's LP: 2200) Now my Musia will attack your Red Wyvern!" Yuzu said. (Jack's LP: 600) "an combine power of 3400 ATK at once! She's dealt huge damage!" Melissa said. "I'm not don't yet Musia can attack again for each Melodious monster I've got on the field Let's finish this! Go! Musia the Melodious Maestra! Attack Jack Atlas directly!" Yuzu said. "It can't be…Will Jack lose? King!" Melissa said. "Atlas!" his fan girls screamed. "Musical Rift!" Yuzu shouted, blasting a beam of light from her hands, and the attack hits home, surrounding the Duellists in smoke. Everyone in the stadium watches in shock, silent.

And Jack drives out of the smoke, his LP still at 600. "I activated the Action Spell, Evasive Evasion, and special summon an Evasive Evasion Token. Once per turn, Evasive Evasion Token can negate an attack. With this Musia the Melodious Maestra's attack has been negated!" Jack explains. "Awesome! Good work!"the Commons cheers. "That's Atlas for you!" A fan girls cheers. "He's already mastered Action Cards!" Melissa praises. "However, Musia can still attack since there is one more Melodious monster on my field, meaning it can attack again! Go! Attack Evasive Evasion Token!" Yuzu shouted. "Trap activate! Reject Reborn! I negate the opponent's attack and end the battle phase! All monsters on my field are destroyed, and I can special summon monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of negated attacks this turn" Jack said. "What did you say?!" Yuzu asked in shock. "My attacks were negated twice! Revive! Red Wyvern! Red Resonator! (ATK: 2400, ATK: 600) When Red Resonator is special summoned, I regain LP equal to the ATK of one Synchro monster on the field. I regain LP equal to Red Wyvern's 2400 ATK" Jack said (Jack's LP: 3000). "Awesome! Not only did he avoid the attacks, he also revived two monsters, and regained his LP to boot! That's Jack for you! Our Jack! The ruler of rulers, king of kings!" Melissa cheers. "I end my turn" Yuzu said.

"Awesome, Jack! You're the best!" Rin cheers. "Yuzu" Yuya mutters in worry. "You said it yourself too. An entertainment duel. But, your duelling is nothing more than self-satisfaction! Far from entertainment! You lack the strength to climb to the summit where I stand!" Jack tells Yuzu, and accelerates forwards.

"My turn! I activate the Spell Card, Red Seal! Until the end phase all of your monsters lose their abilities! (Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 600, Musia ATK: 3000. Cannon's DEF: 2000, Sonata DEF: 1000) I tune the Level 6 Red Wyvern and the Level 2 Red Resonator! Howl of the king! Now, shake the heavens and the earth. Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! (ATK: 3000) Once per turn, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend destroys all special summoned monsters with lower ATK than itself. For each one, my opponent is dealt 500 points in damage! Absolute Power Flame!" Jack declares. , and "Scarlight" gathers flames around its right arm, blasting the flames at Yuzu's monsters. Muisa, Assembly Nightingale, Cannon and Sonata were blasted backwards and destroyed, and Yuzu falls back (Yuzu's LP: 2000) "And now, I attack directly with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Fiery Crimson Hell Burning! Bow down before the King!" Jack declared. The attack hits the ground in front of Yuzu's Duel Runner, blasting her into the air (Yuzu's LP: 0000) "Yuzu!" Yuya screams out as Yuzu lands on the asphalt and bounces into the air.

 **Oc cards**

 **Codeine the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 4, Type: fairy, attribute: light ATK: 700 DEF: 1500, Scale 1)**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you draw, other than the draw phase, you get to draw one card from your deck.**

 **Monster Effect: By discarded this card from your hand your can draw one card from your deck.**

 **Hemiola the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 2, Type: fairy, attribute: light ATK: 200 DEF: 200, Scale 4)**

 **Monster Effect: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card and Pendulum Monsters you control as Fusion Materials.**

 **Red Seal (Spell Card)**

 **Until the End Phase, all opponent's monster Effects are negated.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Ready for this next chapter!**

Traits of a Traitor

"The special match commemorating the eve of the Friendship Cup! It goes without saying that the winner is our Duel King, Jack Atlas!" Melissa announces. "JACK! JACK! JACK!" the Audiences cheers. Jack gets off his Duel Runner and looks at Yuzu. "Jack's seriously strong! Did you see that, Yuya…?" Rin asked him, but Yuya wasn't there. "Yuzu!" Yuya yells at as he ran down the stairs. Rin gasped. "Yuzu!" Yuya said worried. "Understood. We'll secure them" a Security Officer said and he and two other Security Officer ran down the stairs. "Sorry, please let me though. Hey…Yuzu!" Yuya tries to get pass the crowed as he saw some people with a stretcher going to Yuzu. "I inherited my dueling from both my friend's Father…Don't you dare make fun of it, Jack!" Yuzu said. The bellboy gasped at that.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Yuya calls out as Rin came down the stairsand catches her breath. "Hey, Yuya, it'll be fine! Calm down. You don't have to get worried-"Rin said. Then a hand appered on Rin's shoulder, she turn to see one of Council's Guards behind her, she heard Yuya's yell and saw he being held by another Council's Guards. "Wait! What's this?! Let me go!" Yuya demands, he and Rin got away from the council's Guards. "You guys are Security? The heck are you doing?! Why are you arresting Friendship Cup participants?! Don't mess with me!" Rin yells. Then the three Security Officers from before arrived. "Now, cooperate and come with us" one of the officers said. But the two Council's Guards when in front of Yuya and Rin. "We have orders from the Executive Council to lead these two to their quarters" one of them tells the officer. "Even the Security Bureau cannot stop us" the second one said. Both Yuya and Rin gasped. "You're not Security?" Rin asked.

Roget slammed his fist on the chess board. "Those old geezer are at it again…!" Roget said.

Yuya, Rin and the two Council's Guards were in a hallway. "Please forgive us" the First Guard said. "From here on, we will show you the way" the second one said. "Hold on, what about Yuzu? Where are they taking Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "Please do not worry. She is also a participant in the Friendship Cup. She'll be sent to the same lodgings" the Second guard tells Yuya.

The next day, Yuzu wakes up in a bedroom "O-Ow...Ah, uh...If I remember correctly, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, I was...That's right, I lose to Jack Atlas..." Yuzu remembers. Yuzu gets out of bed and walks to the window and draws the curtains and saw the Duel Place below. "Where am I?" Yuzu wonders. "You're awake?" A voice asked and Yuzu turns around to see holograms of the Executive Council behind her, which surprised her. "I sorry. We did not plan to startle you" Taki said. "Eh, when did you come in? And you're transparent!" Yuzu said. "This is 3D-vision. In truth, we're not here, but..." Taki said. "You can see us, and we can talk to you" Gael said. "The Friendship Cup's participants..."Gray said. "Are our guest, and at the same time..." Azul said. "Under our surveillance. Isn't that correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux said. "Yes. This is a penthouse situated atop the Executive Council building. It's equipped with facilities akin to that if first-class hotels. Do you feel comfortable here?" Taki wonders.

"More importantly, where's everyone? Gongenzaka, Yuri and everyone else?" Yuzu asked. "You need not worry" Gael said. "Everyone is here" Gray said. "In the same building…" Azul said. "Although they're in separate rooms" Bordeaux said. "Everyone is here too?" Yuzu asked. "All 16 participants will live in this penthouse during the tournament" Gael said. "But you may only stay as long as you keep winning" Gray said. "If you lose, you must leave immediately" Azul said.

"Since I lost to Jack, that means I'm disqualified from the tournament…." Yuzu said. "That was an exhibition. It is distinct from official matches in the tournament. Correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux said. "Yes. Only losers in the Friendship Cup have to leave. That does not apply to you, so do not worry" Taki said. However, if you lose the next time…" Gael said. "In any case, if you want to remain here…" Gray said. "Keep winning" Azul said. "This is all we want to tell you Bordeaux said. "Now, since our business is done…" Taki said and holograms of the Executive Council starts disappear. "Ah, wait a sec! If Yuya.." Yuzu tries to ask, but the holograms of the Executive Council were gone. "If Yuya's also entering the Friendship Cup, he must be in the same building…" Yuzu said. She then runs to the door, but it was locked. "I can't open it." Yuzu said. She then started banging on the door, "Hey, somebody! Is anyone there?! If there's someone out there please answer! Is there really no one there?!" Yuzu shouted.

In the Executive Council building,"I'm sorry, but you all will be moved there as well" Bordeaux tells Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage. "Chief Roget of the Security Bureau seems to regard you with hostility" Grey said. "We don't know when Security will attack if it's an average hotel" Azul said. "This is in order to ensure your safety…Correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux said. "Yes. You may feel a little restricted, but please conduct yourselves freely un this building" Taki said. "Thank you for your concern. Reira will also be a participant in the tournament. We have no complaints about living in the same lodgings as the other duelists" Reiji said.

Back in Yuzu's room, Yuzu lays down on the bed, She then hears a humming sound and turn to see her deck was pulsing. Meanwhile in Rin's room, "Ahhh, this is so comfy! Participants in the Friendship Cup sure get the royal treatment. I want stay here forever" Rin said unaware that her Windwitch - Winter Bell was pulsing.

Back with Yuzu, she was holding both Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva and Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale, which were both pulsing. "My Mozarta and Ruri's Assembled Nightingale…The two artiste are calling out to each other, just like back then…And after that, Rin appeared and also summon also summoned her artiste…Could Rin's songster be responding now too? If Rin's here, then Yuya must be nearby too!" Yuzu realized. "Yuya! Are you here? If you can hear me, answer! I crossed dimensions to save you! Gongenzaka and Shingo came with me too! Shun and Dennis are here too! Yuri wants to save you too, so he came with us! Auntie, and Futoshi, and Ayu, and Tatsuya, and Dad too-everyone's worried about you! That's why I'll definitely save you! I'll end this with my entertainment duel and bring smiles to everyone in all the dimensions!" Yuzu yells. Yuzu then remembers what Jack told her during their Duel. "Can I do it? Ending the conflict, bringing smiles to people everywhere...Can I really..." Yuzu wonders.

With Yuya, his bracelet was glowing "The glow is stronger than when we were at the Duel Palace. Are Yuzu and Rin closer now than in the evening?" Yuya wonders. "Yuzu..."Yuya whisper. Meanwhile with Yuzu, "Jack is definitely strong. Reject Reborn ended the battle phase...If he had used it on Assembled Nightingale's first attack, all my attacks would have been negated. However, Jack took Assembled Nightingale's attack, then Musia's attack, deliberately orchestrating a desperate pinch" Yuzu thinks as she remembers the Duel between them. "Jack set Reject Reborn in his first turn. That means from the start to finish, I was playing into his hands" Yuzu realizes. "All according to plan. That is Jack's entertainment. He's not like me, I was provoked, lost my cool, and got caught up in beating him. Like he said, I'm probably still no match for him...or a match for Uncle. I can't stop the dimensional war or bring smiles to the City's people like this..." Yuzu thought. She then hears something and saw a card near at the bottom, of the door. Yuzu picks it up "Who is it? Who's there? Answer me!" Yuzu said. "...It's me" a timed voice said. "Me?" Yuzu wonders. "Your guide at the Duel Palace yesterday..." the voice answers. "Guide? What's your name?" Yuzu asked. "It's Sam" Sam answers. "Sam, why did you give me this card?" Yuzu asked."Please return it to Jack. When you win the Friendship Cup and duel him again…" Sam asked.

In a helicopter, "I see it now! Today, our huge audience of 20,000 is bursting with excitement at the Duel Palace! It goes without saying that it's finally the opening day of the largest duel festival in the City, the Friendship Cup! Continuing my live coverage from the festival's eve. I, Melissa Claire…Will now swoop down upon the grounds! With me! The City is one! We are all friends!" Melissa said as she jumps from the helicopter and she opened her parachute. The audience cheers.

Back with Yuzu, "You want to return this card to Jack…What do you mean?" Yuzu asked. "Jack was the star of hope for us Commons. He was born and raised in the same slums as us before he entered the Friendship Cup. I really admired how he defeated the Tops duellist one after another. When he won as a Commons and becoming King three years ago, I was as happy for him as if it were for myself. But Jack changed after that" Sam said. "He changed?" Yuzu asked.

In the Duel Palace, Melissa landed on the ground, I've got my grip! I've totally got it going on! With this energy, let's quickly introduce the 16 duellist participating in this year's tournament! First up is this person. In her duel with the King yesterday, she was branded as a failed entertainer. The greenhorn-Yuzu Hiragi! Even if she couldn't put up a fight against Jack, isn't that a little harsh? I didn't think of it!" Melissa said. "She is a novice" a Tops man comments. "She's pitiful compared to Atlas" a Tops women said.

"After becoming King, Jack soon became the City's number-one star. In the City, wealth flocks to the winners. He kept succeeding, so companies and rich individuals got close to him. Jack soon amassed his own immense wealth. And before we knew it, he was looking down on us Commons" Sam said

(Flashback)

A limo park and Jack gets out "Hey!" a voice shouted and Jack saw Sam being pushed down. "Ow…" Sam said. "Don't come here without permission!" a security guard said. "King!" the guard said as he saw Jack walk towards them. "Um…I've always been your fan. Ever since you were called the best duellist in the slums. I want to be like you too. But right now, I have neither money, nor cards...So I'll support you!" Sam said. Jack takes out a card "This card is most suited for you" Jack said.

(Flashback ends)

"That was...this card?" Yuzu asked. "A monster with a low Level and weak ATK. He said it was most suited for me. Making fun of me, despite being a Commons himself. Jack changed. Jack Atlas, who became King and gained wealth, is a traitor who sold his soul to Tops!" Sam said. "Traitor?" Yuzu wonders.

In the Duel Palace "Following Shinji Webber, Crow Hogan here is also from the Commons! Will they follow in Jack Atlas' footsteps and become stars?" Melissa said. "What is she saying? The current Atlas isn't a Commons" the Top women said. "As long as he keeps winning, Jack is one of us Tops!" The Tops Man said. "Jack? He's a traitor who sold out to the Tops!" one Commons shouted. "Huh?! Watch it there! Jack is still the hero of the Commons!" a seconde Commons man tells him. "You wanna go?!" the first Common yells. "What did you say?!"the second Common yells. Then all of the Commons started to argue.

"Jack gradually became arrogant, looking down on everything other than himself. There are fans who say that's cool, but I…That's why I want you to defeat him in my place" Sam said. "Why me?" Yuzi asked."You told him not to make fun of your duelling. Your loss to Jack must have frustrating, so you must understand my frustration, too…" Sam said. "Sam…" Yuzu whispers.

"That's all for the introductions of our 16 participants, but…Hey, you guys aren't listening! Come on, everyone! Remember this tournament's slogan? The City is one! We are all friends! Isn't it? Geez…we're running out of time, so I'm just gonna go on! And so, it's time for the duels to begin! Amongst these 16, the ones who have the honour of the opening match…Crow Hogan and Noboru Gongenzaka!" Melissa said.

One of the room's doors in the penthouse opened and Gongenzaka walks out. And a boy guides him. "I,Gongenzaka, shall clear the stain upon Yuzu's reputation!" Gongenzaka vows. Meanwhile Crow was walking down the hallway holding the picture of him and the kids "I don't want to put on a show for the Tops, but…" Crow thought. "Jack's watching too, right?" Crow asked Sam who was guiding him."Yes" Sam said. "Then let's show that traitor…the strength of the bonds between us Commons!" Crow thought.

"Right now, I'm also working under the Tops. I know I'm not in a position to say all that. But I'm frustrated. I heard that you came from another city. You're not a Tops or a Commons, so I'm sorry that you were dragged into this. But I think you'll definitely understand my frustration…" Yuzu remembers what Sam told her. "I understand. Even now, I'm frustrated. I want to respond to Sam's feeling. But…can I do it? As I am now, can I duel Jack again and win…?" Yuzu wonders.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now let's start the first match of the Friendship Cup!**

Opening Duel! Crow vs. Gongenzaka

Fireworks went up "Now, the opening match duelists make their entrance! Crow Hogan and Noboru Gongenzaka!" Melissa calls out. "Gongenzaka?" Yuzu said in surpised. "Gongenzaka?" Yuya said in shock. "It's Gon?!" Dennis said. "It's not me?! I should be the one in charge of spicing things up for the opening! Me!" Shingo complains. The In the Executive Council, Reji, Reira ans Tsukikage watches as well.

Gogenzaka was amazed by the Duel Runner and then looked up to where Jack was sitting "I, the man Gongenzaka, will show you the Lancers' strength!" Gongenzaka vows. "I don't want to put on a show for the Tops, but…I'm doing it, so I'll win. I'll win and show the kids that even we can do something!" Crow thinks.

Meanwhile at the Duel Palace entrance "Working on a day like this…we're out of luck" one of the worker complained. "You said it" His co-worker agrees. Then a ticket for the Friendship Cup came to view and the worker tears of the bottom part "Here" the worker said. A tall person wearing a trend coat was near the booth "That went well!" A voice said. "Yeah" a second voice agrees. "Hey, walk properly!" a third voice said. "Is he okay?" one of the workers asked. "Wait a minute!" the other worker said. Then the tall man trips to revels to be, Tanner, Frank and Amanda "Ow…"Franks said. "You guys!" the Worker yells out. "Run!" Frank yells out. Hurry!" Amanda said. "Ah, wait!" Tanner said.

"It's finally begun! The City's largest duel event, the Friendship Cup! Who will be the first winner, Crow or Gongenzaka?!" Melissa announces. "Atlas is the hero of the Tops. Please don't lump us together, okay?" a Tops Woman asked. "What King?! He's just a traitor!" A Commons said. "Jack is the hero of the Commons!" another commons said. "Hey, listen to me!" Melissa tells the audiences. The audiences then started yelling. "What's going on with this tournament?!" Gongenzaka wonders. "GEEZ! I'm just gonna start this off! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa said and A yellow pulse spreads across the sky, and the Action Cards scatter. "Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby" Both Duel Runners said. A holographic starting board appears in front of the Duellists and started counted down. Then Crow notices something in the corner of his eye, it was Frank, Amanda and Tanner being chase by the staff of the Duel Palace. "Frank! Amanda! Tanner! Those kids…"Crow thinks. "Riding Duel…Acceleration!" Melissa declares as the counted when to zero and Crow and Gongenzaka went off. "DUEL!" Both of them shouted. "Crow Hogan had a delayed start!" Melissa said. "They came to cheer me on?! They're so reckless…!" Crow thought. Gongenzaka had a bit of trouble steering his Duel Runner. "Will Gongenzaka take the first corner?" Melissa wonders, but Gongenzaka still hadn't got control over his Duel Runner. "He's gonna collide!" Yuya shouted as Gongezaka got close side barrier. But the Crow went along the side barrier and went past Gongenzaka.

"In that case, let's finish this fast…" Crow said. "Taking the first corner and the first move-Crow Hogan!" Melissa said. "You Jack fan are the traitors here!" a Commons man said. "What did you say?!" another man from the Commons said. "Seriously! I just got everyone's spirits up too!" Melissa said. The kids were still being chased by the staff "Wait!" the staff yells. "My turn! When there are no cards on my field, I can special summon Blackwing - Gust the Backblast from my hand! (ATK: 900) Next, when there's a Blackwing on the field, I can special summon the tuner monster Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall from my hand (ATK: 400) I tune the Level 2 Gust the Backblast with the Level 1 Oroshi the Squall. Jet-black wings, pierce through the skies and soar! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow!" Crow said (ATK: 1000). "A Synchro Summon at once? A perfect match-up for me" Gongenzaka comments. Crow had his attention elsewhere "What is it?" Gongenzaka wonders and looks to see what Crow was looking at, but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "What is he looking for?" Gongenzaka wonders.

"Once per turn, with Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow's effect, I send one Blackwing from my hand to the graveyard…And deal 300 points of damage to my opponent" Crow said. "In his first turn, Crow Hogan cut his opponent's LP with a monster effect!" Melissa said (Gongenzaka's LP: 3700). "This won't do. Concentrate on the duel" Gongenzaka said to himself. "Next, I summon the tuner monster, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North! (ATK: 1300) When this card is summoned successfully, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower Blackwing from my Graveyard in DEF mode! I special summon the Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky that I sent to my graveyard! (DEF: 800) I tune the Level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky with Level 2 Blizzard the Far North! Jet-black wings, slash the skies in tandem with a flash of light! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the White Rainbow!" Crow said. (ATK: 1000).

"He has two Synchro monster. However, both their ATKs are 1000. They're no match for me yet" Gongenzaka said. "Once per turn, with Kunisada the White Rainbow's effect, I return one Level 3 or lower Blackwing from my graveyard to my hand. Until my next draw, its ATK is added to the ATKs of all Synchro Summoned Blackwings on my field! Blizzard the Far North adds 1300 ATK! (Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow's ATK: 2300, Kunisada the White Rainbow's ATK: 2300). "2300 ATK!" Gongezaka shouted. "The turn I use this effect, I cannot battle! Turn end!" Crow said. "What's wrong, Crow? Why are you in such a hurry?" Shinji wonders as he watches the duel.

"I will not let such trifling matter sway my steadfast heart! No matter what you try!" Gongenzaka said. "Where? Where are they? They haven't been caught, right?!" Crow wonders as he looks at the audience again. "He's looking at the audience again" Gongenzaka thought. "Hey, where do you think you're looking?! We're in the middle of a duel! Face me head-on! That's the least you can do in respect to your opponent!" Gongenzaka tells Crow.

"My turn, draw! I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet from my hand! (ATK: 900) When this card is summoned successfully, I can special summon one Level 4 or lover Superheavy Samurai from my hand! Appear, my second Magnet! (ATK: 900) When Magnet is on the field, my opponent cannot attack other monsters. In other words, having two Superheavy Samurai Magnet on my field means they protect each other from my opponent's monster. You can't attack either Magnet! This is my chosen steadfast move! Turn end!" Gongenzaka said. "He's taking up so much time" Crow mutters. He looked at the audience in worry.

"My turn, draw! Kunisada the White Rainbow's effect ends and their ATKs return to normal! (Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow's ATK: 1000, Kunisada the White Rainbow's ATK: 1000) I activate Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow's effect! I sent Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust from my hand to the graveyard and deal 300 points of damage to my opponent!" Crow said. "Not again!" Gongenzaka said (Gongenzaka's LP: 3400). "Crow Hogan steadily reduces hid opponent's LP!" Melissa said.

"I summon Blizzard the Far North! (ATK: 1300) Next, with Blizzard the Far North's monster effect, I special summon Harmattan the Dust from my graveyard!" Crow said (Harmattan the Dust's DEF: 800). "With Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow's effect, he sent a Blackwing to the graveyard and deals effect damage. And then with Blizzard the Far North's effect, he immediately summons that Blackwing. He moves with purpose" Gongenzaka said. "Let's finish this fast" Crow thought. "Harmattan the Dust can increase its Level by the Level of one Blackwing on the field. I choose the Level 3 Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow! (Harmattan the Dust's LV: 5) Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lighting! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow said (ATK: 2600). "He has three Synchro monsters!" Gongezaka said in shock.

"Once per turn, Raikiri the Rain Shower can destroy cards on my opponent's field up to the number of Blackwings on the field!" Crow explains his monster effect. "He can't destroy them in battle, so he's destroying my Superheavy Samurai Magnets by effect?" Gongenzaka wonders. "There are three Blackwings on my field. I destroy both Superheavy Samurai Magnets!" Crow said. "Gongenzaka's steadfast defense has been demolished!" Melissa said. "I attack directly with Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow said. " Raikiri the Rain Shower has 2600 ATK. If this attack hits, his LP will drop to 800 in one go!" Yuya yells out. "An Action Card!" Gongenzaka said. "Action Cards are Spell Cards scattered across the entire field! Can Gongenzaka use it to avoid damage?" Melissa wonders, but he went pass the Action Card. "He ignored it!" Melissa said.

"What?!" Crow said in shock and Raikiri the Rain Shower's attack hits Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka!" Yuzu yells out (Gongenzaka's LP: 800). "Gongenzaka didn't use the Action Card and took a whopping 2600 points of damage!" Melissa said. Using Action Cards should be the Lancers' style, right?" Gael asked. "That is his style" Reiji explains. "What's the meaning of this?" Crow wonders. "You demolished my steadfast defense splendidly! However, when there are no Spell or Trap Cards in my graveyard, and I take damage from a direct attack…I can special summon this card from my hand in DEF mode. Appear, Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense!" Gongenzaka said (DEF: 2100). "He didn't use the Action Card so he could do that? But its DEF is 2100. I'll end it next turn! Wait for me, Frank, Amanda, Tanner!" Crow thought. "Turn end!" Crow said.

"My turn, draw! I set the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Jade and the Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 2 to 7 monsters at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Appear! Tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter! (ATK: 300) Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" Gongenzaka said (ATK: 500). "He special summoned two monsters at the same time!" A Commons man said. "He uses Pendulum Summoning too?!" another Commons man said.

In the Security Bureau, Roget was also watching the Duel.

Back in the duel, "Once per turn, Superheavy Samurai General Jade can increase the Level of one Superheavy Samurai on the field by 1! I increase the Level of Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter to 3! (Trumpeter's LV: 3) I tune the Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense and Superheavy Samurai Flutist with the Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter! Unyielding as the mountain ranges. The soul that resides in the great rock! Now, become the towering fortress! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9, Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!" Gongenzaka said (DEF: 2500). "A Synchro Summon from Pendulum?!" Yuzu said. "That bastard! He evolved that much without my knowledge?! And they're getting so pumped!" Shingo yells out.

"Great going, Gongenzaka!" A Commons man cheers. "He's pretty good, isn't he?" A Commons women asked. "No way! The audience is getting pumped?! Now, will Gongenzaka begin his counterattack?!"Melissa said. "Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi's DEF increases by 900 for every special summoned monster on my opponent's field! There's three monsters, so it DEF goes up by 2700!" Gongenzaka said (Kyubi's DEF: 5200). "5200 DEF?!" Crow yelled out. "Next, while this card is in face-up DEF mode, it can attack using the value of its DEF!" Gongenzaka said. "It can attack in DEF mode?!" Crow yells out. "At this point, it can only attack the monster on the opponent's field with the highest ATK! Attack Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Gongenzaka said (Crow's LP: 1400) (Kyubi's DEF: 4300). "Crow Hogan takes 2600 points of damage in a instant!" Melissa said as the audience cheers.

"This match is over. Via Superheavy Samurai General Coral's Pendulum effect, when a Superheavy Samurai monster destroys a monster in battle…It destroys itself to let Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi attack again" Gongenzaka said. "Again?! Damn, if it had been in DEF mode…" Crow cursed. "Kyubi's DEF is now at 4300. If I attack the 1000 ATK Kunisada the White Rainbow, you take 3300 points in damage and this duel will be over!" Gogenzaka said. "We'll see about that. We won't know the outcome of this match until the end!" Crow said. "No, I know! A duel is a much a battle with your opponent as a battle with yourself. I will not fall to one whose heart is in turmoil!" Gongenzaka tells Crow. Crow gasped and looks at the audience and saw the kids blocked on the stairs by three Duel Palace staff. "Those kids!" Crow shouted and Gongenzaka looked and saw the kids. "Frank…" Amanda said. "Run!" Crow yells out, and Frank pushed the staff at the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go!" Frank said as he, Amanda and Tanner runs. "Wait up!" the Second Staff said as he and his colleague chased after them.

"That's the reason for your turmoil? What are those children to you?" Gongenzaka asked.

(Flashback)

Crow was getting out of the rain and then saw three kids in the corner shivering "At first, I thought I'd just let them have some food before chasing them out, but…" Crow narrates. Later the kids were eating so fast. "Eat slowly! You'll choke like that" Crow tells the kids. "Ah, you okay?!" Crow asked Tanner. "Tanner!" Amanda said. Tanner drank some soup. "You look like you've got a moustache!" Amanda said. "Amanda, you've got one too" Frank pointed out. "Well, same to you, Frank!" Amanda said. "Me too?" Frank asked. "It's a moustache! A moustache!" Amanda laugh. "Don't laugh! You've got it too!" Frank said. "A moustache, a moustache!" Tanner said. "you guys…" Crow said. "How many years had it been since I last laughed…So we ended up staying together like this" Crow narrates.

(Flashback ends)

"If I didn't have them, I don't know what would have become if me. That's way I want to set an example for them. And why I agreed to join this tournament. I want to win, and show them that even we can do something!" Crow said. "Set an example…Then, if I keep this up and end up winning…" Gongenzaka said. Crow and Gongenzaka then look at the audience and saw the kids "Do your best, Crow!" Tanner cheers. "We're okay! So do your best too, Crow!" Frank said.

"Crow Hogan! You want to set an example for those children? Then stake everything you have on this duel and come at me! Now is the time to show those children your true duelling, isn't it?! Come on, Crow! I won't go easy on you! I destroyed Superheavy Samurai General Coral so that Kyubi can attack twice! Go! Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi! Attack Kunisada the White Rainbow!" Gongenzaka said. "Is it over?" Melissa wonders. Crow then went up the side barrier and grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Card, Evasion! I negate your monster's attack!" Crow said. "Crow Hogan made it through the pinch with an Action Card!" Melissa announces. "What marvellous riding technique. However, both monsters on your field have 1000 ATK. They can't defeat Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi. Turn end! During my end phase, if Superheavy Samurai General Jade is the only card in the Pendulum Zone, it is destroyed" Gongenzaka said.

"4300 DEF..." Crow though. "My turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card, Against the Wind! I add Blizzard the Far North from the graveyard to my hand and take damage equal to its ATK!" Crow said (Crow's LP: 100). "He risked taking huge damage...That's the spirit! Now come, Crow!" Gongenzaka said. I summon Blizzard the Far North! (ATK: 1300) I activate Blizzard the Far North's monster effect! Appear, Jetstream the Blue Sky! (DEF: 800) I tune the level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky with level 2 Blizzard the Far North! Jet-black sword, echo in tandem with your wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow!" Crow said. (ATK: 1000). "Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi's DEF increases due to the additional Synchro monster" Gongenzaka said (Kyubi's DEF: 5200).

"When a Blackwing is used as material to Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow, it can be treated as a tuner!" Crow explains. "What, a tuner?!" Gongenzaka said. "I tune the Level 3 Kuniyoshi and Kunisada the White Rainbow with Level 3 Kunifusa! Spread your jet-black wings gathering clouds and become the sword that divides the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend! Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!" Crow chants (ATK: 3000). "A Synchro Summon with three Synchro monsters" Gongenzaka said (Kyubi's DEF: 3400). "Crow Hogan has dealt out a Synchro Summon! The number of Synchro monster decreased, so Kyubi's DEF goes down" Meilssa narrates. "Nice job, Crow!" Frank cheers. "Go for it!" Tanner cheers.

"Let's go, Gongenzaka! Until the end phase of this turn Kusanagi the Gathering Storm is Synchro Summoned...It gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Blackwings Synchro monsters used as its material!" Crow shouted (Kusanagi's ATK: 6000). "6000 ATK!" Gongenzaka yells. "Battle! I attack Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi with Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!" Crow yells out. "However, since Kyubi is defeated in DEF mode, I don't take damage!" Gongenzaka said. "When Kusanagi the Gathering Storm attacks a monster in DEF mode, it inflicts piercing damage!" Crow said. "What did you say?!" Gongenzaka asked in shock. Kusanagi the Gathering Storm gather lighting into his sword and strike Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi. Yuzu and Yuya watched in shock "Gon!" Dennis yells out in worrier (Gongenzaka's LP:0000).

"It settled! Decorating the opening match with a dramatic victory, we have Crow Hogan!" Melissa announces. "Awesome!" Amanda cheers. "Crow won!" Tanner cheered. Crow stopped his Duel Runner and takes off his helmet "Attacking while in DEF mode...that was one surprisingly tricky monster" Crow comments. "Crow!" The kids called out and waved at him, and Crow smiled at them. "Nice,Crow!" A Duel Palace staff said. "Ah" Frank said when he saw the staff. "Oh no. Let's go, Amanda, Tanner!" Frank tells them and the three of them ran. "Wait!" The staff shouted. "Crow, keep doing your best! We'll come cheer you on again!" Frank shouted. The kids flees as soon as some of the audience block the Staff from them. "Please let us through!" The Staff Member said. The audience continued cheering, and Gongenzaka walks to Crow "Congratulations. I bore witness to your all-out duel" Gongenzaka said and put out his hand. "Gongenzaka..."Crow whisper and then shook hand with him. "I'm touched, Crow!" A audience member cheer. "A splendid duel!" Another audience member cheered.

"The audience was so worked up, but now..." Yuzu said. Gongenzaka walks though a garaged with a smile on his face.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey Everyone Rosestar48 here, now we will learn to what happens to participate when they lose.**

The Light and Shadows of the City

"Crow Hogan graces the opening match with his victory! He's sent off with a raucous applause as he leaves the Duel Palace!" Melissa said. Crow walks out of the Duel Palace. "I was on the edge of my seat at first, but that was great win!" A Commons man cheered. "That was amazing!" A Commons women cheers. "Keep it up. Crow!" Another commons man shouted. "That duelist Gongenzaka could duel so well even without using Spell or Traps" a Tops man comment. "If he's a City-born duelist, I would gladly sponsor him" another Tops man said. "It's a pity we can't see him anymore" A Commons women said. "What a spectacular sight! This is what the Friendship Cup should be! Without a doubt, the City is one! We are all friends!"Melissa cheers.

Yuzu was watches the T.V. in her room,"Gongenzaka…"Yuzu whispered. Yuzu then gets up and walks to the window "That means Gongenzaka won't be staying here anymore…Now that Gongenzaka's been kicked out of these rooms, where is he headed…? He's not going back to the detention facility, is he?! I was told that I'm still here since my loss to Jack in the exhibition match wasn't official...But since Gongenzaka lost in the tournament..." Yuzu wonders. Then a beep was heard and Yuzu turn round to her door "The door key..." Yuzu said. Then Door handle went down "Don't tell me it's already my match next?! I haven't found it yet...A way to get closer to Jack...And how to duel without self-satisfaction…I haven't found those answers…" Yuzu thought as the door opened. "Yo! How've you been, Yuzu?" Tokumastsu said as he came through the door. "Tokumastsu?!" Yuzu yells in shock. Tokumastsu shushed her "You're too loud! Who knows what will happen if someone hears us" Tokumastsu tells her. "How did you get in here? We can't leave our rooms, right?" Yuzu asked. "Well, there's that. The shrimp knows the path of the serpent" Tokumastsu said. "The shrimp?" Yuzu asked. "Hm? Am I wrong? Throw a shrimp to catch a sea bass? Three years on a shrimp will make the shrimp warm…No shrimp, no pardon…" Tokumastsu mutters. "No…Enough with the proverbs…" Yuzu said. "Please hurry. If we're found, they won't let me off the hook either…" A bellboy said. "Did you use rare cards again?!" Yuzu yells when she saw the card in the bellboy's hand. "Shhhh! I said you're too loud!" Tokumastsu said. "But our rooms are monitored by the Executive Council right?" Yuzu asked. "WHAT?! W-Well, there's no helping it. We can't meet if I don't do this" Tokumastsu said. "This is bad! Let's go back at once! This is really bad!" the bellboy said. "Shut up! In for a penny, in for a pound! As the saying goes-in traveling, a companion. Right? Give up!" Tokumatsu tells the bellboy. "No way…" the bellboy said.

"Why go through all this trouble?" Yuzu asked. "Actually, I caught wind of a rumor" Tokumastsu whisper. "A rumor?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah. Not from him, but from some goons I heard chatting outside my room" Tokumastsu said.

(Flashback)

Tokumastsu was lying on his bed in his room "It's just for the tournament, but living in such luxurious apartments really elevates their status" one of the Bellboys said. "Even though Crow, Shinji and Tokumastsu are Commons like us. Just being in the Friendship Cup gets them Tops treatment. "I don't like this." a second Bellboy said. Those guys are better off losing" a third bellboy said. Tokumastu get up and walks to the door "I was about to tell those little punks off when…" Tokumastsu explains. "Don't you guys know where the defeated duelists go?" the first Bellboy asked. "Eh? Well, I heard they're kicked out of here…" The second bellboy said. "They're not just kicked out. Rumor has it that they're sent to some place" the first Bellboy said. "Like the detention facility?" the third bellboy asked. "Even worse" the first bellboy said. "Worse?" the third bellboy asked. "Where?!" the second bellboy asked. "It's only a rumor, though…Deep it the City underground, there's a huge garbage disposal plant where people do forced labor" The first Bellboy explains.

(Flashback end)

"Forced labor?! In the underground garbage disposal plant?!" Yuzu asked in shock. "Yeah, that's what he said. But he did say it was only a rumor. Still, I'm certain I'm not mistaken. I heard similar rumor in the detention facility" Tokumastsu said. "Similar rumors?" Yuzu asked. "It's where escaped prisoners are sent" Tokumastsu said. Yuzu then remembers what Tokumastsu told them at the detentions facility "Their punishment is forced labor in the underground garbage disposal plant?!" Yuzu said in fear. "Yeah. They're forced to work until they collapse, and just like that…That's why no one comes back. When you think about it, it's obvious why something like that exists in the City underground. It's because of this city. The City has always been huge, but it's only grown larger in the ten years I spent in the detention facility. A population of over ten million cluster and live in a small area. The Commons, who make up 99% of the population, still live on poverty, just like in the past. The 100,000 Tops, who make up a mere 1% of the population…They live a life of luxury incomparable to that of the past. From that, they produce a large amount of garbage. The City higher-ups build that facility deep underground to manage it. But those very people producing garbage in the Tops never get their hands dirty. Needless to say, they force the Commons to do all the work. Forced labor to atone for their crimes" Tokumastsu explains.

"That's terrible" Yuzu comments. "Accommodating us in such luxurious apartments, then sending us deep underground once we lose. Certainly a fall from heaven to hell" Tokumastsu said. "Then...Gongenzaka's been sent to that forced labor facility too?!" Yuzu realized. "Afraid so" Tokumastsu said. "That can't be..." Yuzu said. "Now that we're all fired up, it's time for today's second match! Who are duelists chosen for this round?! Shinji Weber! And our tournament's youngest participant...Reira Akaba!" Melissa announces. "Reira?!" Yuzu yells in shock.

In Reira's room, he held his bear very tight, then the door to this room opened Reira, I'm here to guide you to the Duel Place" Sam tells him. But Reira didn't move. Reira?" Sam said, but Reira still did not move. "Reira" Reiji said. "Brother!" Reira said. "What are you doing?" Reiji asked, but Reira didn't answer. "Now, hurry up, Reria. There's nothing to be afraid of" Reiji tells him, but Reira backed away from him. "What is it, Reria? Why are you disobeying me?" Reiji asked. "I-I'm not-"Reira tries to explains. "Then go. Go, and show the people of this dimension your strength" Reiji said. "N...No. No...I don't want to go!" Reira shouted as he runs out of the room. "P-Please wait!" Sam calls out. Tsukikaga was about to go after him "Wait, Tsukikage. I'll go" Reiji orders him. "Right" Tsukikage obeyed.

Meanwhile Yuzu's room, "They're going to make Reira Riding Duel too?" Yuzu asked. "You didn't know? Although I wonder if that's alright too" Tokumastsu wonders. "Of course it's nor alright! Reira's still in the Junior Class. He can't handle duels with Real Solid Vision yet..." Yuzu said. "I don't understand your jargon, but I'm also against dragging a child into this tournament" Tokumastsu agrees. "That goes without saying. And if he loses, Reira will be forced into laboring too…"Yuzu said. "Um, are you done here? It's really gonna be bad for me…"The bellbiy said, but then Reira came running in. "Reira! Why are you here?" Yuzu wonders as Reira bumps into her. "Re…Reira, what on earth's the matter?" Yuzu asked. Yuzu then looks at Tokumatsu who shrugs "Excuse me" a voice said. "You're-!" Tokumastsu said. "Reiji Akaba…"Yuzu said when she saw him standing in the doorway.

Reiji then walks into the room, Yuzu looks at Reira, when she tries to touch him, Reira got more scared. "Reira…"Yuzu whispers. Yuzu put her hands on Reira shoulders "What are you thinking? Why are you making Reira fight too?! Reira 's still a child. Even in LDS, he's from Junior Class. And yet…Why is he getting dragged into a tournament that even the Duel King Jack Atlas is part of?! No, even before that…Why did you put Reira in the Lancers?! I crossed dimensions of my own will so I could save Yuya. Gongenzaka, and Kurosaki, and Yuri too, they all had their own reasons for joining the Lancers. I'm ready to face danger if we're to fight Academia. Everyone else must think the same too. But Reira! Reira's so little, I can't believe he came here of his own free will. You brought him here. Isn't that right? Why did you bring Reira...Why did you bring such a young child with you?! Answer me, Reiji Akaba!" Yuzu yells out.

"Yuzu…"Sam whisper. "Very well. I'll answer your questions. First, why did I make Reira participate in the Friendship Cup? This is so that Reira can gain actual combat experience" Reiji said. "Actual combat? You're kidding me! Reira's still Junior-"Yuzu yells. "I understand Reira's true abilities. He is as strong as any of you" Reiji said. "Even if he is that strong, Reira's still-"Yuzu said. "Next, about why he was made part of the Lancers. It's true that Reira did not join of his own accord. He followed my orders. So, why do I insist on Reira's participation? The reason for that...Reira is a necessary existence in the fight against Academia" Reiji said. "Necessary? Reira's necessary in the fight against Academia?! What are you saying? As if a child is necessary in a battle!" Yuzu said. "Whenever you believe it or not..." Reiji said "Shut up" Yuzu said. "In time, the truth will..." Reiji said. "I told you to shut up!" Yuzu yells. "Hey, Yuzu..." Tokumatsu said. "Yuzu..."Sam whispers. The Bellboy that Tokumatsu bribe took out the card that Tokumatsu gave him and then ran to Tokumatsu and gave him back the card. "Um! We're really gonna get in trouble! If I'm caught breaking the rules and opening the doors, I don't know what will happen to me when I'm fired. I'm returning this so this is none of my business!" The Bellboy said and runs off. "Reira's been afraid ever since we came to this city. Even after Crow saved us, he always kept to himself, hugging his knees to his chest...As soon as he could; he said he'd go look for you...Even thought he wanted to see you and missed you so much…You brought him here because he's necessary for this fight?! Don't mess around! I won't let Reira do something like that! I definitely won't let him fight! I won't let Reira participate in a battle where he might be sent to some forced labor facility to serve as an example! If you won't protect him…I'll protect Reira!" Yuzu tells Reiji.

"Reira. Answer my question. What is your reason for refusing to participate?" Reiji asked Reira. "It's obviously because he's scared!"Yuzu said. "I'm asking Reira. Answers me" Reiji said. "Don't force him" Yuzu said. "Answers me, Reira" Reiji asked again. "C...Crow's friend..." Reira said. "Huh?" Yuzu said. "He gave...me candy" Reira explains. "Back then...Reira remembers that...that's why..." Yuzu realized.

"I see. So he doesn't want to fight someone who had done him charity..."Reiji understood. "Tsukikage" Reiji said. "Yes" Tsukikage said. "Duel in Reira's place" Reiji orders him. "Understood" Tsukikage replies and disappears. Reiji then turns to the scared Reira and then turns to leave. Reira sense that Reiji was leaving "Brother! Brother! Brother!" Reira calls out as he chased after him. "Reira! Yuzu calls out. Reira catches up with Reiji. "Don't be angry, brother! I'll do as brother says! I'll always do as you say! I'll always do as you say...so!" Reira said. "I'm not angry. Actually, I'm pleased. Your sense of self has undoubtedly begun to bud within you" Reiji said as he put his hand in Reira's head. "Sense of self?" Yuzu wonders. "The development of one's self contributes significantly to a duelist's growth. It is the foundation for thinking of your own strategies and utilizing tactics" Reiji explains, he then held out his hand and Reira holds it and the two of them walks away. "Wait! You're still going to make Reira fight in the future?!" Yuzu asked. But the both of kept walking.

"Wait! Hey, come back, Reira!" Yuzu called out. "Leave it! You're the one who said not to force him, right? It might be tough for you, Yuzu, but that Reira kid probably likes that lad with the glasses more than he likes you. Forcing them apart would be crueler" Tokumatsu said. "Um, excuse me…Will you please return to your rooms?" Sam asked. Yuzu walks back to her room and Sam closed the door. Yuzu remember how scared Reira was she turns to the door to find it closed "Reira…" Yuzu whispers. Reiji and Reira was walking in the hallway. Reiji look at Reira "His budding sense of self…" Reiji thought.

(Flashback)

Reiji and Himika Akaba were observing Reira going through a test "He has no sense of self?" Reiji asked. "Yes. "Self" doesn't exist in that child. The desire to do or be what he wants does not exist in him. Our researchers speculate that it may be a self-preservation instinct developed to survive in harsh environments" Himika explains. "Harsh environments…Where did you retrieve that child from?"Reiji asked. "A hotspot in a certain country. That country was been ravaged by war for decades. Back there, he had no kin and could not depend on anyone. Nevertheless, this child threw his sense of self away in order to survive. He gained the ability to become another person entirely" Himika said. "Become another person?" Reiji asked. "He can become a wholly different person. Or follow someone else's orders perfectly. He lives as a vessel to carry out the will of others. You could certainly call him a puppet. That's why he can become our strength. That wouldn't be so unthinkable, right, Reiji?" Himika stated.

(Flashback ends)

"If Mother knew, no doubt she would tut in disapproval. She would say that dolls can't have hearts…" Reiji thought.

"Sorry for the long wait! Looks like there was some trouble, so our participants' entrance was delayed! Let's reintroduce our participants! For today's second match..Shinji Weber vs Reira Akaba! Wait, a ninja? Reira's a ninja?! The youngest in our tournament is also a ninja?! That's wrong? What's going on? What's with that ninja? I have no idea too!" Melissa said. "Tsukikage's taking Reira's place…" Yuzu said.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we'll start the Second match of the Friendship Cup!**

Common Cause

"Now, making his entrance is…Huh? It's Tsukikage? Why did the match-up changed? I didn't hear about this! This is, well…I guess…I suppose the changed match-up is due to various reasons-" Melissa asked as Tsukikage came on to the course. Those Top never change. They always just do as they like. They only think of themselves. Commons like us are treated like worms" Shinji said. "Well, how crude" A Tops lady said. "That's why I say Commons are..." a Tops man said. "But Commons are Commons. We numbered ourselves to the way we're treated. We threw away our pride a long time ago! We've been completely tamed" Shinji said. "Hey, excuse me! Don't provoke the audience!" Melissa said. "I broke out of the detention facility. But those higher-ups caught me and dragged me here. They want me to put on a show for them. I won't play by their rules. As if I'd let myself become some exhibit! I'll turn this society around!" Shinji declares. "Geez, what are you saying?! Everyone just came together as one too! Why are you saying these things?! If you call yourself a duelist then duel fair and square!" Melissa said.

"Shinji…what on earth are you planning?" Yuzu wonders. Meanwhile Reiji and Reira enters the Executive Council chamber, and Reiji let go of Reira's hand, "We kept you waiting" Reiji said.

"The City is one. We are all friends! Let's shake off the tension and get pumped!" Melissa said. "I apologize for selfishly requesting that the match-up be changed. Please forgive me" Reiji said. "It's not a problem" Gael said. "Tsukikage, who will participate in his place, is a duellist from a combatant sect that excels in ninjutsu duelling. I can attest to his strength. Please anticipate and watch his performance" Reiji said. "Brother, why…Brother thinks better of Tsukikage… than me…" Reira mutters.

Now, let's go ahead! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa declares, then the countdown appeared. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa said. "Duel!" Shinji and Tsukikage yells. "Tsukikage was sent out to protect Reira, but…Even knowing what'll happen if he loses, he still…" Yuzu thinks. "Brother thinks better of him…than me…" Reria whispers. "Tsukikage…and that Commons youngster…Ultimately, neither will remain standing" Roget said.

"Both accelerate at full throttle towards the corner! Tsukikage takes the first corner!" Melissa said.

"My turn! I summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu from my hand! (ATK: 1500) Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken! When I add a card to my hand, I can send that card to the graveyard and deal 300 damage to my opponent! Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukikage said (Shinji's LP: 3700). "He's going right at it" Shinji said. "The ninja's quite splendid" a Tops Woman said. "That's quite an interesting plan" a Tops Man comments. "Bravo!" another Tops man said.

"Again, Hazy Shuriken! (Shinji's LP: 3400) Once more, take this!" Tsukikage said (Shinji's LP: 3100). "He dealt successive damage in the first turn!" Melissa narrates. "We're not done here" Tsukikage said as went to another Action Card. "As if I'd let this end with just a ninja show!" Shinji said, and block Tsukikage, so neither player got the card. "Shinji cut off Tsukikage's path to the Action Card!" Melissa said. "I set a card face-down and end my turn" Tsukikage said. "Shinji start off with a disadvantage. What will he come up with this turn?" Melissa wonders.

"A bad start is no big deal. I'm used to it. My turn! I summon Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire! (ATK: 1800) Battle!" Shinji said. Tsukikage grabbed an Action Card "Hazy Shuriken again? You'll still lose monsters in this battle! Arbalest, attacks Shingetsu!" Shinji said. "Continuous Trap, Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad! During my opponent's battle phase, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard…And increase the ATK of one Ninja on my field by 1000 until the end of the battle phase!" Tsukikage counters (Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's ATK: 2500). (Shinji's LP: 2400) "Shinji takes 700 damage!" Melissa said. "But when Arbalest is destroyed, I can special summon an Arbalest from my hand" Shinji said (ATK: 1800). "I see. When one is defeated, its comrades immediately rise up in its place" Tsukikage observed. "This is how a true Commons fights" Shinji explains. "True Commons?" a Commons wonders. "True ones?" another Commons wonders. "Since we can only live by supporting our crew, shoulder to shoulder" A Commons elderly said. "Hazy Toad's effect ends with the battle phase, and Shingetsu's ATK returns to normal" Tsukikage said (Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's ATK: 1500). "I end my turn here" Shinji said.

"Our Fuuma Clan will hold its own against the strength of your bonds! My turn! Draw!" Tsukikage said. "If Tsukikage wins..." Reria mutters. "Spell Card, Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication. I special summon one Level 4 or lower Ninja from my hand" Tsukikage said. "If Tsukikage wins, then I...Don't go! Don't go, Brother!" Reria mutters. "I special summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" Tsukikage said (ATK 1500). "Calling out such weak back-up won't do anything" Shinji said. "Is that so? I release Twilight Ninja Shingetsu! I advance summon Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin! (ATK: 2300) When we lack strength, we call forth our stronger comrades like a gale! These are the bonds of the Fuuma Clan! Battle! I attack Arbalest with Nichirin!" Tsukikage said (Shinji's LP: 1900). "Tsukikage deals damage every turn with attacks from all sides! Shinji's in a pinch! He can't afford to fall any further at this rate!" Melissa said.

"We have comrades here too! When Arbalest is destroyed, I can special summon one Arbalest from my hand!" Shinji said (ATK: 1800). "I end my turn!" Tsukikage said. "No matter how far we fall, my Battlewasp will fly out into the world! Just like the strong-willed Commons kids! Did you know? It's said that went wasp build their nest low, a typhoon will arrive" Shinji said. "I'm not looking down on the bonds and strong will of the Commons" Tsukikage said.

"Good to know. But a glib tongue can say anything! I'll let you have a good taste of it! What true Commons are! My turn! I'm tired of being looked down on! I'll rise up and pierce through! I summon the tuner monster, Battlewasp - Sting the Poison! (ATK: 400) I tune the Level 4 Arbalest the Rapidfire and the Level 2 Sting the Poison! With those wings, whip up a blast. With that stinger, cut opening the path to truth! Synchro Summon! Come!Battle wasp - Halberd the Charge!" Shinji said (ATK: 2500). "Shinji Synchro Summoned!" Melissa said. "Battle! I attack Shingetsu with Halberd the Charge!" Shinji declares. "I won't allow that! Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad! I sent one card from my hand to the graveyard and increase the ATK of one ninja by 1000!" Tsukikage said (Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's ATK: 2500). "But Halberd's effect! When this card battles with a higher ATK, the opponent's ATK is halved!" Shinji said (Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's ATK: 1250). "What?!" Tsukikage said in shock (Tsukikage's LP: 2750). "Shinji finally retaliates!" Melissa said. "You carelessly used a power-up and took unnecessary damage. I set one card face-down and end my turn! All those rich Tops might go through the same thing sooner or later. The more they enjoy their luxuries, the more shocked they are when they take damage" Shinji said. "That fellow is a troublesome one" A Tops man comment. "Indeed" another Tops man agrees. "Speaking to the audience so crudely is a no-go! This is unfitting if the Friendship Cup!" Melissa said.

"Criticizing the audience who have nothing to do with it…is that the way of a duellist?" Tsukikage asked. "Are you siding with the Tops? Ninjas serve their lords and do their work in secret" Shinji said. "What do you mean?" Tsukikage asked. "You're just like the Security Bureau that serves the Tops-part of some good-for-nothing bunch!" Shinji said. "You bastard! You dare ridicule our Fuuma Clan?!" Tsukikage furiously asked. "Lose" Reira whisper. "My brother, Hikage, nobly sacrificed his life to carry out his mission" Tsukikaga said. "Lose!" Reira mutters. "For my proud brother's reputation, I will not overlook your words!" Tsukikage said. "Lose!" Reira said.

"My turn! When Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin is on the field, it is treated as a Ninja. I release Nichirin and advance summon! You'll know the true strength of the long-standing Fuuma Clan! Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun! The Level 8 Getsuga can be advance summoned by releasing one Ninja on the field" Tsukikage said (ATK: 2000). "You finally brought out your boss" Shinji said. "By switching Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun to DEF mode, I can special summon two Ninja from the graveyard! (DEF: 3000) Return to the Shogun! Twilight Ninja Shingetsu! (ATK: 1500x2) When Shingetsu is on the field, other Ninja besides this card cannot be targeted for attack!" Tsukikage said. "There are two Shingetsus…in other words, Shinji can't attack Getsuga!" Melissa said. "What did you say?!" Shinji asked. "Even if he clears that obstacle, an unbelievably large monster with 3000 DEF awaits him! This is Tsukikage's powerful-no, overwhelming powerful indestructible formation! How will Shinji deal with this?! What will you do, Shinji?! Tsukikage grabs another Action Card!" Melissa said.

"Continuous Spell, Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken! I sent a card I added to my hand to the graveyard and deal 300 damage to my opponent!" Tsukikage said (Shinji's LP: 1600). "How far will you go before you're satisfied?" Shinji wonders. "Damn. I'm getting shut down…This is how it's always been since I was a kid!" Shinji thinks.

(Flashback)

"Got it? This place is no longer your home. Stop loitering and get lost!" a man said. "That's right…the facility that took us under its wing was taken due to debt. We even lost our place to live" Shinji said.

(Flashback end)

"This is no reason to mock the Fuuma Clan! Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukikage said (Shinji's LP: 1300). "Just like that…" Shinji said. "Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukikage said (Shinji's LP: 1000). "They treated cards like trash…" Shinji said.

(Flashback)

A young Shinji lost a Duel and some of his cards were scatter around him. "They even threw away the cards they took from me!" Shinji said. The young Shinji took a card out of his Duel Disk and gave it to the winner. "Hey you. Can you even duel with these cards? Get better cards before you come back. But even so, it's impossible for you Commons" The boy said.

(Flashback ends)

"The Tops took everything from us in a stacked competition" Shinji said. "Shinji's always had that on his mind…"Yuzu whisper. "Shinji! I'm with you too!" a Commons man yells. "Those Tops bastards took anything and everything from us!" another Commons man yells. "Shinji don't lose!" a third Commons man yells. "Go! Beat him!" A fourth Commons man cheers. "This duel is a representation of this society! They call it a free competition, but the winner keeps winning. That is this City's…This City's truth! Now stand! Rise up! Your eyes are no longer dead! Fight! Raise your fists! Right here, our City is one!" Shinji said. "The City is one… The City is one! The City is one!" The Commons cheers. Tsukikage grabs an Action Card and sent it to his graveyard "Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukikage said. "I won't let you! Action Spell,Stand Up! Effect damage that occurs in my opponent's turn is negated, and the turn ends! We're quite stubborn" Shinji said. "'We'?" Tsukikage asked.

"Yeah. I won't be alone next turn. All us Commons will face this together! Let's go! It's our turn! Draw! The typhoon finally arrives! And it's huge and extraordinary! I activate the Spell Card, Summoning Swarm! I special summon Level 4 or lower Battlewasp from my graveyard equal to the number of monsters on my opponent's field! You have three monsters in total. I special summon the two Arbalests and the tuner monster, Sting the Poison, from the graveyard! (ATK 1800 x2, ATK: 400) Let's go further! Do even more! Let's rage like wasp from an agitated nest!" Shinji shouted. "Shinji! Shinji! Shinji!" The Commons chanted.

"Any more than this will be dangerous! Please increase Security!" An officer requested. "This might evolve into a riot. That would be troublesome" Roget said. "What is this…a duel like this…" Yuzu whisper.

"I activate Sting the Poison's effect! I release one Battlewasp and negate the effect of one of my opponent's monsters! I release one Arbalest the Rapidfire. I negate the effect of one Shingetsu! Battle! I attack the first Shingetsu with my remaining Arbalest! (Tsukikage's LP: 2450) Next, I attack the second Shingetsu with Halberd!" Shinji said (Tsukikage's LP: 1450). "But Twilight Ninja Getsuga's DEF is 3000!" Tsukikage said. "Don't underestimate me! Trap Card, Urgent Tuning! With this card, I can Synchro Summon during the battle phase!" Shinji said. "What?!" Tsukikage said in shock. "I tune the Level 6 Halberd the Charge, Level 4 Arbalest the Rapidfire, and the Level 2 Sting the Poison! With the rallied strength of our bonds, pierce through the great evil wall of the arrogant! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 12! Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon! (ATK: 3000) I activate Ballista the Armageddon's effect! I banish all Battlewasp monsters from my graveyard, and for each banished monster, one opponent's monster's ATK and DEF decrease by 500! I banished five monsters! With this, Twilight Ninja Getsuga's DEF goes down by 2500!" Shinji said. (Twilight Ninja Getsuga's DEF: 500) "Now Tsukikage will..." Reira said.

"Battle! I attack Twilight Ninja Getsuga with Ballista the Armageddon!" Shinji said. Tsukikage finds the Action Card, but does not activate it. "When Ballista the Armageddon attacks a monster in DEF mode, it deals piercing damage equal to the amount its ATK exceed the other's DEF!" Shinji explain. "What" Tsukikage shouted (Tsukikage's LP: 0000).

"The winner of today's second match is Shinji Weber!" Melissa announces. "Do not celebrate! Rise up! What are you guys doing? Is shouting all you have?! Take action! Fight! Fight this!" Shinji yells. "If Shinji takes action here, then I will too...The kids will worry again..."Crow said.

"Shinji! Shinji! Shinji!" The Commons chants as the Action Field disappears. "At any rate, this has been one terrific duel. This is practically a riot..." Melissa said. "He's only gotten everyone riled up. If a riot had really started, we could have rounded them all up" Roget said. "The second one has also lost" White Taki said. "Yes. This means Tsukikage will also be sent to do force labour underground. This is also according to plan" Reiji said. Reira looked at Reiji in surpised when he heard that.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this Chapter we'll have Yuya vs.** **Tokumatsu**

Performers Stage

"Shinji!" The Commons chants. "Sheesh, and we just had the crowd united from the first match too..." Melissa said. Jack turned his head to this. "Now then everyone, I'm going to be announcing the next match! First off, we have this man! Tokumatsu Choujiro!" Melissa said as Tokumatsu came on the track. "Dueling while riding something like this...Dueling just keeps on changing, doesn't it..." Tokumatsu said. "I wonder if the people in our audience remember? It's been 10 years since his return! The man is Enjoy Choujirou!" Melissa said. "Tokumatsu..." Yuzu whisper. Tokumatsu stopped at the starting line "Sorry for the wait! Enjoy Choujirou has just returned!" Tokumatsu said. The crowd cheers. "Thank, Yuzu...for helping me remember how to enjoy Dueling, and thanks to my comrades who put their lives on the line to get me out of jail. I'll make sure to win!" Tokumatsu thinks. And facing him is...Yuya Sakaki!" Melissa announces. "Yuya!" Yuzu yells in shock. "Woah! He got to play before me?!" Rin said. "Yuya!" Dennis said. "It's not me again!?" Shingo said.

"Good luck, Yuya! Everyone's got their eyes on you!" Melissa said as Yuya stopped next to Tokumatsu. Yuya looks up at the camera "Yuzu..." Yuya thought. "No way...Yuya and Tokumatsu are..." Yuzu said in shock.

"Please! Let me out of here!" Yuzu begs as she bangs the door. "No matters who loses, one of my comrades will be...sent to the forced labor faculty" Yuzu thought.

"No matter how many times I run it through my mind, I can't see any way for me to lose. A boy as him to the underground..." Tokumatsu thinks. "I'm sorry, Young lad!" Tokumatsu said. "O-Okay...?" Yuya said. "What is apologizing for?" Yuya wonders. "Now then, Action Field: on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration" Melissa said. "Duel Mode: On! Autopiloy: Standby!" The D-Wheel said as the blades appeared. Then the countdown appeared. "Riding Duel...Accelaration!" Melissa said as the countdown went to zero, Yuya and Tokumatsu went off. "Duel!" Both of the yells. "Is he going to be okay?!" Rin wonders. "S...scary...Rin said it's rare to crash a D-Wheel, but..." Yuya thought. "And the first to make it through the first corner and play is Enjoy Choujirou, Tokumatsu! Melissa said.

"I'm sorry...My turn! I summon Flower Cardian Pine from my hand! (ATK: 100) I activate the effect of Flower Cardian Pine with Crane from my hand! I can Release Pine and Special Summon it! (ATK: 2000) When this card is Special Summoned, I can draw one card! If the drawn card is not a Flower Cardian monster, it is sent to the Graveyard! I end my turn here!" Tokumatsu said. "Now then, let's keep our eyes on Yuya's turn!" Melissa said.

"I want to tell Yuzu...That I'm doing fine!" Yuya thinks. "My turn! When only my opponent controls, I can Special Summon Performapal Light Magician! (ATK: 1600) Next, I summon Performapal Frolic Horse from my hand! (ATK: 2300) This cannot attack the turn it is Summoned!" Yuya said. "Oh! What is going on here? His Special Summoned Light Magician's ATK is below that of Tokumatsu's Pine with Crane, and his higher ATK Frolic Horse can't attack this turn!" Melissa said. I activate the Continuous Spell: Fulfilment Feat! Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of a monster on my field by 600 until next turn! I increase Performapal Light Magician's ATK! (Performapal Light Magician's ATK: 2200) Battle! I attack Pine with Crane with Performapal Light Magician!" Yuya said. (Tokumatsu's LP: 3800) "Yuya has taken first blood against Tokumatsu!" Melissa said. "Yuya…"Yuzu whisper. "Don't get them all excited before I do!" Shingo complains. "I end my turn here!" Yuya said. "You're pretty good, but…I'm sorry!" Tokumastu said. "H-He's apologizing again?! It's starting to scare me…" Yuya said.

"My turn! I activate the Spell Card: Recardination! This cards effect allows me to Special Summon a Flower Cardian monster from my Graveyard! Come, Pine with Crane! (ATK: 2000) Next I activate the Spell Card:Sneaky Sleeve from my hand! With this effect, I can make a Flower Cardian monster Level 2, (Pine with Crane's LV: 2) and I can draw one card from my Deck!" Tokumastu said. "If I draw the right card, it's a sign of the complete revival of Enjoy Choujirou!" Tokumastu thinks. "Enjoy! I'm sorry!" Tokumastu shouts. "What's with this guy!?" Yuya wonders. "I activate the Spell Card: Super Koi Koi!" Tokumastu said. "This is…!" Shingo said. "Tokumastu's sure-win pattern!" Dennis realizes. "Yuya…" Yuzu whisper.

"I draw three cards from my Deck, and of there are any Flower Cardian monsters, I can Special Summon all of them!" Tokumastu said. "Huh?!" Yuya gasped. "But if there are any non- Flower Cardian cards among them, they're sent to the Graveyard and I take 1000 damage per card! First one! Come on, come on! Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon! The Second! Come on, come on! Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix! And the third! Come on, come on! Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher!" Tokumastu said. "All three of them were Flower Cardian!?" Melissa said in shock. The Commons cheered. "Celebrate! Enjoy Choujirou has just now made his complete revival! All monsters Special Summoned using this effect's ATK and DEF become 0 and their Level 2! (LV: 2x3 ATK:0x2) I tune my Level 2 Flower Cardian Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix with the Level 2 Tuner Willow with Calligrapher! Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Flower Cardian Lightshower! (ATK 3000) Battle! I attack Performapal Light Magician with Lightshower!" Tokumastu declares. "I won't lose! I won't…" Yuya said. Yuya then notice an Action Card "An Action Card!" Yuya gasped, and grabs it. "Action Spell: Take Flight! It increase an attacked monster's ATK by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yuya said (Performapal Light Magician's ATK: 2800). "Even with Take Flight, Yuya's monster is one step short!" Melissa said.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuya said. Yuya rode up the barricade to get another Action Card. "What?!" Tokumastu yells. Yuya grabs the Action Card "Those were some amazing acrobatic!" Melissa said. You can do it!"Rin cheers. "Action Spell: Take Flight! I increase its ATK by another 600!" Yuya said (Performapal Light Magician's ATK: 3400). "Yuya's monster ATK has surpassed Lightshower!" Melissa said. Tokumastu when forward, grazing the barricade, grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell: Miracle! My monster is not destroyed in battle and I take half damage! (Tokumastu's LP: 3600) You're doing good, young man! This is a thrilling Duel!" Tokumastu said. "I won't lose, I definitely won't lose!" Yuya said. "It seems you're not only worrying about winning or losing…" Tokumastu observed. "Huh?" Yuya wonders. "But young man… Lightshower deals 1500 damage to my opponent when they draw! Sorry! I end my turn here!" Tokumastu said. "Yuya is going to take an unavoidable 1500 damage on his next turn!" Melissa said.

"I won't waver in this Duel! I won't show any weakness! My turn!" Yuya said. "He drew without any hesitation!" Melissa said. "I activate Lightshower's effect! (Yuya's LP: 2500) It seems like you have a reason for having such a tough will" Tokumastu said. "There's something I want to tell someone...My feelings...That person might be depressed and blaming themselves right now...That's why I want to remind them...That they're not alone, by doing my best! We're just getting started! The fun has just begun!" Yuya said and Yuzu gasps. "The fun has just begun...? Young lad...The person you want to tell that to, could it be..." Tokumastu realize.

"I Release Performapal Light Magician and Performapal Frolic Horse and Advance Summon...! Everyone your attention please! Following those two, our next brilliant performer is...! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (ATK: 2500) Next, I activate the Spell Card: Odd-Eyes Summoning! If I have an Odd-Eyes monster on the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Odd-Eyes from my hand! You're on! I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Priestess!" Yuya said (ATK: 1600). "Oh, this is just like..." Dennis observed. "Don't go doing Entertainment Duelling before me!" Shingo complains.

"We're not done yet! With the Continuous Spell: Fulfilment Feat, I increase the ATK of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon by 600! (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK: 3100) And now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, who has just come on the stage, is adorned with glamorous Scales!" Yuya said. "Instead of a Duel this seems more like a magic show or a play!" a Commons girl said. "Looking good!" a Commons man cheers. "The audience is cheering even more! Go for it, Yuya!" Melissa said.

"Battle! I attack Lightshower with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go! Burning! Hot-Blooded!" Yuya yells. "Burning... Hot-Blooded..." Yuzu whisper. "I don't think so! We haven't enjoyed enough!" Tokumastu said and he jump up from his D-Wheel to reach an Action Card. "Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya yells. "Action Spell: Evasion! I negate a monster's attack!" Tokumastu counters. "Tokumastu dodged it!" Melissa said. "Pretty good, young man! Your Entertainment Dueling, that is!" Tokumastu complaiments Yuya. "Huh? This person knows about Entertainment Dueling?" Yuya wonders. "But sorry, your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack didn't amount to anything! So, what will you do next?!" Tokumastu asked. "I activate Odd-Eyes Priestess' effect! Once per turn, if I haven't dealt damage to my opponent in battle, I can deal 800 points of damage! Spirit Strike! (Tokumastu' LP: 2800) How was that? Gave you the shivers, right?" Yuya asked, and the children laugh. "Yuzu, you're watching, right? You're not alone!" Yuyu thinks. "The fun isn't over yet! I activate the Equip Spell: Odd-Eyes' Aura from my hand! And equip it to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With this, any effect damage is negated, and instead increases the equipped monster's ATK by that amount!" Yuya said. "Wh-What?!" Tokumastu said. "Well done! He's sealed the damage by Lightshower's effect!" Dennis said. "I end my turn here!" Yuya said.

"My turn! Spell Card: Super All-In! With this card's effect, I return Lightshower to my Extra Deck! My Enjoying isn't over yet either! All of the Synchro Materials used for Lightshower that were sent to my Graveyard are Special Summoned as Level 2!" Tokumastu said. "Huh!?" Yuya said. "Come! Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix and Willow with Calligrapher! (ATK: 2000 x4 LV: 2 x4) And I can draw one card, and if it is a Flower Cardian monster, it can be Special Summon as a Level 2! But, if the card I draw is not a Flower Cardian monster, all monsters on my field are destroyed and my LP will be halved!" Tokumastu said. "Tokumastu, on top of returning Lightshower, is betting all the monsters on his field and half his life on one draw!" Melissa said.

"Here we go, young man!" Tokumastu said. "Watch Yuzu! I'll make this exciting too! This Entertainment Duelling!" Tokumastu thinks. "Enjoy! I'm sorry, young man!" Tokumastu yells. "Huh!?" Yuya said. "The card I drew was Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain!" Tokumastu said (ATK: 2000 LV: 2). "Five Level 2 Flower Cardian Monsters…!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Here we go, here we go! Let's make this exciting! I Tune my Level 2 Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain, Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon and Paulownia with Phoenix with with the Level 2 Tuner Willow with Calligrapher! You godliness brings forth holy light! Shine alone with the light of Heaven, Earth, Water, Land and Metal! Synchro Summon! Flower Cardian Lightflare!" Tokumastu chants (ATK: 5000). "5000 ATK!?" Yuya exclaims. "If I attack Odd-Eyes Priestess now, your LP will go down to 0, Young man!" Tokumastu said.

"Due to the effect of Equip Spell: Odd-Eyes' Aura my opponent can only attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya explains. "What? But you still won't be able to avoid this huge hit! I'm sorry! Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Lightflare! Tokumatsu said. "An Action Card!" Yuya notices and grabbed it. "Action Spell:Overpass! When two monsters battle, ends their ATKs are swapped for the rest of the Battle Phase!" Yuya said. "A huge turn-around for Yuya!?" Melissa wonders. "I activate Lightflare's effect! I negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card and destroy it!" Tokimatsu counters. "No way!" Yuya said. "Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Yuya's LP: 600) "I can't negate the effect of the already activated Odd-Eyes' Aura, but all Spell Cards you activate from now on will be negated, young man!" Tokumastu said. "Then even Action Spell is…Yuya!" Yuzu said. "Yuya has been cornered!" Melissa said.

"I won't give up! Yuzu…watch!" Yuya thinks."With all of my feeling on this draw, it's my…Turn!" Yuya yells. "It's here!" Yuya thinks. "I summon Performapal Violet Sorceress! (ATK: 1500) When this card is used as a Fusion Material, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!" Yuya said. "I see…You bet your destiny on a draw…looks like you pulled it off splendidly!" Tokumastu said. "I fuse Odd-Eyes Priestess and Performapal Violet Sorceress! Prisestess of the Odd-Eyes and the Sorceress of the Violet! Become a new creature! Fusion Summon! Appear, the dragon that's gather nature! Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" Yuya chants (ATK: 2200). "Fusion…" Roget mutters.

"Battle! I attack Lightflare with Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon!" Yuya declares. "A careless mistake! He's battling a 5000 ATK monster with a 2200 ATK one!?" Melissa said. "When this card battles an monster it gain that monster's attack points until the end of my turn!" Yuya said. "Nice one!" Melissa said. "But, sorry! Lightflare can negate the effects of monsters it battles with!" Tokumastu said. "Tokumastu is obe step ahead! Yuya's one turnaround attempt turned out to nothing!" Melissa said. "Not yet!" Yuya said, and he went up the barricade and grabbed an Action Card. "An Action Card?!" Tokumastsu said.

"All right, here it is!" Yuya thinks as he looks at the card. "Action Spell:Overpass!" Yuya said. "Young man, no matter how many times you do it, the result will be the same! I activate Lightflare's effect!" Tokumastu said. "Yuya aimed for another one-shot comeback with an Action Card…! But Tokumatsu was once again one step ahead!" Melissa said. "It seems like this is the end!" Tokumatsu said. "No, it's just getting started!" Yuya said. "What?!" Tokumastu said. "I send Performapal Hope Fairy from my hand to my Graveyard and activiate it's effect! With this effect, I banish two duplicate Spell Cards in my Graveyard and activate their effect! The effect I will activate is Action Spell:Overpass! Lightflare can negate the effects of Spell Cards and monster on the field, but…It can't negate monster effects from my hand! Overpass' effect swap the ATK of two battling monsters until the end of the Battle Phase! (Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon's ATK: 5000, Lightflare's ATK: 2200) Odd-Eyes Nature Dragon! Nature's Burst!" Yuya shouted (Tokumastu's LP: 0).

"That clinches it! A heart-pounding Duel that made your hands sweats! Has just been decided! Your winner is Yuya!" Melissa announce, as Yuya stopped his D-Wheel and take off his helmet. "I won…" Yuya said. "All right!" Rin cheers. Yuzu had her had on the screen "You did it, Yuya. You were amazing!" Yuzu cries. Tokumastu then went to Yuya. "It was fun, young man" Tokumastu tells Yuya. "Umm..Do you perhaps know Yuzu…?" Yuya asked. Tokumastu then leans to Yuya' s ear "Young man are you Yuzu's special person" he asked. Yuya blushed, and then smacked Tokumastu with his fan. "S-Sorry I just…!" Yuya apologizes. "Choujirou!" The Commons shouted. Tokumastu raise this hand up "Duelling is life itself! You only live once. There are days when you win, and days when you lose! Lose without shame, win with humility! Simply put…Let's Enjoy!" Tokumastu said, he then turn and smile at the camera and Yuzu gasped. Tokumastu discared his Riding outfit and put his regular clothes on. "Now then, shall we go?" Tokumastu said. "You did good, Choujirou!" A Man cheered. Tokumastu…" Yuya whisper. "Yuya, you did amazaing!" A man yells. "It was burning! It gave me the shivers!" Another man yells. "Yuzu, I did it! I gave it my all!" Yuya thinks. "Yuya…Thank you! Your feelings reached me!" Yuzu cries.

OC cards

 **Performapal Light Magician** **(Effect, level 4, Type: Spellcaster, attribute: light ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000)**

 **If your opponent controls an monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand)**

 **Fulfilment Feat (Continues Spell)**

 **Once per turn: you can target one monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until your next Standby Phase.**

 **Odd-Eyes Summoning (Spell Card)**

 **If you have an Odd-Eyes Monster on your field, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Odd-Eyes from your hand.**

 **Odd-Eyes Priestess (Pendulum/Effect, level 4, Type: Spellcaster, attribute: Wind ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn you can add a card with Odd-Eyes in its name from your deck.**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

 **Odd-Eyes' Aura (Equip Spell)**

 **While this card is equipped to an Odd-Eyes monster, your opponent cannot target monsters for attacks, except the equipped monster. During either player's turn, if a player would take effect damage: You can make the equipped monster gain ATK equal to that damage, and if you do, make that effect damage 0**

 **Performapal Hope Fairy (Effect, level 2, Type: Fairy, attribute: light ATK: 200 DEF: 200)**

 **You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 2 Spell Cards with the same name in your Graveyard; banish both targets, and if you do, activate the effect of those cards.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi everyone Rosetar48 here. Now let's started this chapter!**

An Out-Of-Reach Shout

"Yuya defiantly was thinking that I was beating myself up after losing to Jack...Not just Yuya...! Tokumatsu too... Even though he knew that if he lost, he'd be sent to the underground labor facility! He yelled out that to me...Thank you, Yuya, Tokumatsu! Your feelings reached me!" Yuzu cries. "Thanks to Yuya and Enjoy Chhojirou's amazing Duel, all 20,000 members of the audience are as one again! This is truly the Friendship Cup! You can do it if you try! Now let's keep this mood up and get the next Duel started!" Melissa said. "All right, bring it on!" Shingo said. "After Yuya, I've got to be up next!" Rin said. "The competitors who will be in the final match for today are Yuri and Tony!" Melissa announces. "Yuri!" Yuzu yells out. "Yuri!" Yuzu yells in surprised. After Yuya, we have Yuri! And a resident of the Commons, Tony Simmons! I'm looking forward to this match up!" Melissa said. "It's not me again?!" Shingo signed. "So I'm not up today, then?" Dennis said. "If I had known it wasn't my turn, I would've stayed in this fluffy bed…I got all excided for nothing…" Rin said. "All right, I'm counting on you, Tony! Guide the Commons to action!" Shinji yells.

"Are you upset that you aren't the one to fight this boy? We're saving that for later. If he is as good of a Duelist as I believe…he will have no problems winning his matches. Most likely, all the way to the finals. I'm sure he'll be quite popular too. And then you will crush him. Then, after that, Jack Atlas! After those two have become popular for their abilities, you will crush then and shock the entire City. That is your role in this. I'm counting on you, Sergei" Roget tells Sergei.

"If Yuri loses, he'll be sent underground. I can't let that happen! I won't accept this! They go on calling this a Friendship Cup while they know people who lose are sent underground! Cut this out, council! You're listening aren't you!? Stop this tournament right now! Quit making a show out of us!" Yuzu yells.

"Tony and Yuri's back and forth duel has this stadium on edge! It's a heated game, fitting to be today's final match!" Melissa said. "Go for it, Tony!" A Commons man cheers. "Right now, Tony is at 3000 LP and Yuri at 2500! Will he be able to make a comeback this turn!?" Melissa said. Tony and Yuri were in the middle of their Duel, Tony had three copies of Archfiend Zombie-Skull (ATK: 2500x3) one of them was equipped with Zombie Heart, one face-down card on his field and no cards in his hand. Yuri had Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800) in his field and one card in his hand. "My turn! I summon Predaplant Nemexia! (ATK: 1000) And I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Predaplant Nemexia! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulges all as you desire! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chants (ATK: 3300). "There it is! Yuri has Fusion Summoned once again! Yuya did as well, but I wonder if these Duellists of this new age all use Fusion? And now that I look closely, their faces look the same...Maybe they're sibling?" Melissa wonders. "Oh? Siblings, you say? I see..." Roget mused.

I activate the Trap Card: Bottomless Trap Hole! When my opponent summons a monster with ATK of 1500 or more, the monster is destroyed and banished!" Tony said. "Useless! A Fusion monster that used Predaplant Nemexia is not destroyed during the turn it was Fusion Summoned!" Yuri counters. "What?!" Tony yells. "Next, I activate the effect of my Preadaplant Genilisa! By banish it from my Graveyard; a fusion monster on my field can attack all of my opponent's monsters twice, but it loses 500 ATK (Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK: 2800)" Yuri continues. "All of them twice?!" Tony yells. "Battle! I attack Archfiend Zombie-Skull with Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri shouted (Tony's LP: 2700). "You dealt damage, but you can't destroy them then? Then I win! I activate Equip Spell: Zombie Heart! At the end of the turn that equipped monster battles with another monster with higher ATK, it deals its own ATK, 2500, as damage to my opponent! Your remaining LP is just 2500! You're going to regret not ending it in one attack!" Tony said. "That's true. I wasn't able to destroy it in the first attack...Just the first attack, that is" Yuri said. "What did you say?!" Tony yells. "Go, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Attack Archfiend Zombie-Skull a second time! (Tony's LP: 2400) It's destroys on the second attack! Next, my Preadplant Stapelia in my Graveyard effect active! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK will increase by 200 until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yuri said (Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK: 3000).

"Then that means it'll attack twice next time with 3000, and the third with 3200...!" Tony realizes. "That's right! After the fourth attack, your life will run out. It looks like you're the one who will be left with regrets!" Yuri said. "Tony...!" Shinji said. "And now the two of them have been destroyed by the two attacks! And the last attack finished this Duel!" Melissa said. "Brother cares about Tsukikage over me..."Reira mutters "Our winner is Yuri! After Yuya Sakaki, we have another amazing Duellist winning! You see that, everyone?!" Melissa said. As a fellow Duellist, I wonder what kind of training he has received. He seems to have been under quite proficient tutelage. He will not betray your expectations" Roget mused.

"Yuri…" Yuzu whisper. "And with that, all of the matches of the first day of the Friendship Cup are finished!" Melissa announces. Yuzu signed in relieve. "Everyone! Did you have fun!? Yes! That's what I want to hear! Then let's say our slogan one last time! The City is one! Huh?" Melissa said. "The exits are this way! Please don't push, no pushing!" A member of staff said. "H-Hey! It's we're all friends right? At least get it right at the end! Jeez!" Melissa said. Yuzu turns off the T.V. "We're all friends? What kind of crap is that…Those who lose are sent underground, how is this a Friendship Cup!? Yuri won, but now Tony is…Tony was sent underground because he lost! D-Doing things like this is wrong! I won't accept it! I never will! This kind of tournament-! But what can I do right now…Even if I scream my heart out here…I can't change the council's mind…" Yuzu said.

"For the first day they have 1 win and 2 losses" Gael said. "It looks like you were able to save face at the end" Gray said. "Is Yuya Sakaki, the boy who won before, a Lancer?" Azul wonders. "It is true that he as well is a Duellist from the Standard Dimension like us. He most certainly is of the same calibre as our other Lancers members" Reiji tell them. "Then if we were to include him, that would be it 2 wins and 2 losses. I feel these results are a bit unsettling when you say you have come to our Dimension to protect us…Isn't that right, Chairman?" Bordeaux comments. "Yes. Well, we'll be expecting more from you tomorrow!" White Taki said. "Well pardon me, we will excuse ourselves" Reiji said. "Wait a moment. Since we watched the first day of the tournament together, would you mind joining us for a meal while we hear your thoughts on the results? As it would be, we have invited a special guest" White Taki said. "Who would that be?" Reiji asked. "Known by all as the greatest Duellist" Gael said. "The opponent your Lancers couldn't lay a finger on" Grey said. "The pride of our City" Azul said. "The Duel King" Bordeaux said. "Yes, him" White Taki said. Then the door begins opens and Reiji and Reira look behind them. The door then bust opened and standing there was Jack Atlas. "J-Jack...Atlas!" Reria mutters.

"How come I, the ace of LDS and the top Duellist among the Lancers, me, Shingo Sawatari...! Wasn't put on the stage on the first day of the tournament! There is no way something as stupid as this should be allowed! No, it isn't good at all! That's obvious! I'll get Papa to fire all of the tournament officials! I'll fire all of them, you hear me!" Shingo yells. Then a bell rings and a trolley with food came in. "Well, I'll let them off with this feast as an apology. But I'd better be out there playing tomorrow! I'll show you how amazing I am!" Shingo said.

Rin was eating her food in her room "This food is delicious! This is the first time I've eaten something this good! I'm really am glad I entered the Friendship Cup! Yuya's probably thanking me right now! But, didn't he enter the tournament to warn people about the Dimensional War? But instead of that, he went around saying things like Hot-Bloodied and Shivers during his duel Oh well, I'll just knock their socks off tomorrow! Delicious!" Rin said.

Meanwhile in Yuya's room, Yuya was eating his food queily."I gave it my all in that Duel...But I don't know if Yuzu heard it or if it cheered her up..." Yuya worries, and then looks at his bracelet. "It'd be nice if I could see her and talk to her" Yuya said

In Yuzu's room, Yuzu wasn't eating and was holding her Deck. "I don't know what I can do right now. But I can't stay depressed! For Yuya and Tokumatsu who cheered me on…I have to do something!" Yuzu said.

(Flashback)

"Your Duelling is too conceited! It's far from being called Entertainment!" Jack said.

(Flashback ends)

"Could it be this is what Jack was trying to tell me!? To Duel not for myself but for other…?! No, it can't be! His Duelling didn't have any of that kindness in it! There's no way that is true Entertainment" Yuzu said. She then turns over the top card on her Deck, which was Smile World. "Entertainment to me definitely is Uncle Yusho's Duelling...Being able to make the audience and even the Duellist competing all smiles is true Entertainment! Isn't that right, Uncle?" Yuzu said.

"So out of all Duellist from the first day, Yuya Sakaki stood out the most?" Gael asked. "His skills aside, it was clear that he was trying to express something" Jack said. "That is true he was trying to express something..." Azul agrees. "Enjoy Choujiro answered to it splendidly! Their Duel was really quite amazing!" White Taki said. "Well of course, you did have your eye on him, Chairman!" Grey said. "It is a shame he was defeated" Azul said. "Now he won't ever…Oh, excuse me" Bordeaux said. "That boy was on the list of players as well, right?" Jack asked. "My apologies, due to certain circumstances, we had it changed to someone else" Reiji explains. "That Tsukikage ninja fellow you mean? It seems you expected something out of him I believe…" White Taki said. Reiji didn't say anything and Reira squeeze his bear. "Tsu..Tsukikage…"Reria mutters. "I would love to see the boy's Duelling" Jack said. Reira looked up. "Reira' Duelling? Why would that be?" Reiji asked.

(Flashback)

A child Jack was sitting near a building in the Slums "Back then, I was always afraid of something, living with my nerves on edge" Jack narrates

(Flashback ends)

"Yes, it was right around your age" Jack comments. "I see. Excuse me, but I've heard that you were once born a Commons, King?" Reiji comments. "It isn't anything to excuse yourself for. Because I was born a Common and experienced living life at its lowest…I was able to find the resolve to rise up and win my way out of there. Being a Common is the main source of my pride. I was wondering if he grew up in the same environment as I had" Jack said. "As expected of the King. I will answer with that you are very perceptive" Reiji said. "Huh? Really? Isn't that child your younger brother?" White Taki wonders. "Sorry if I'm being too invasive, but I wish to know how you came to walk down the path of a Duellist. It could be a learning experience for Reira" Reiji said. "For me it was a single card" Jack said.

(Flashback)

A card floats down for the Tops Area and the child Jack notice it; he looks around and then picks up the card and stand up. The child Jack looks around again then looks up. "That card fell from the height of the Tops' city. Maybe someone dropped it by mistake, or they threw it away as they didn't need it anymore. It was most likely the latter. That card had no spectacular worth or value, but…The instant I looked at it I was hit with a startling revelation. And I thought…I have to return this card to the world above those skies. With my own hands. In order to that I had to become strong. As a person, and as a Duellist. Stronger than anyone" Jack said.

(Flashback ends)

"I've heard that you two have come from a foreign land. I won't question your reasoning for entering your comrades in the Friendship Cup…But if you are trying to accomplish something…Do not falter!" Jack yells, this shocks Reiji and Reira. "You're called Reira, yes? I look forward to seeing you battle when you have found your own resolve" Jack said. "It is an honour. I am certain Reira is very proud to hear it from the Duel King himself" Reiji said.

"E-Excuse me, I have a letter for you" Sam and, and sidled it though one of the participates' room. In that room someone picks up the letter "Th-This is-! From the Chief!" the participate said. "It has been a while, Number 227. No, let me allow you to refer to you by your former title, Duel Chaser. I shall call you Duel Chaser 227. Based on the match schedule that I have received for tomorrow's matches, you will be facing off against Yuzu Hiragi in the first match. It is a pity it is not Rin, the one who disgraced you, but…Please make sure to soundly defeat Yuzu Hiragi. If you defeat her, I will permit the reinstatement of your position" The Letter said. "I-I knew it! The Chief hasn't…! H-he hasn't abandoned me! After losing to that Rin in a Duel, I…! I was demoted to the Commons and was chased day after day by my former members on the force as a criminal! And just when I thought I would be sent off to jail after being arrested…I was invited to this penthouse! I finally understand why all of this is happened!" 227 said. He then saw a card in the envelope and picks it up. "Please watch, Chief. This time I will answer to your expectations. With this card I will…!" 227 vow as he hold a Fusion Monster.

In Yuzu's room, Yuzu was looking at her cards, and then the sun rose. Yuzu puts her Deck on the bed and walks to the window. Yuzu looks outside, she then smile and opens the curtains. "The Duelling I'm working towards is for sure Uncle Yusho's! I won't accept Jack's Duelling! Or the Friendship Cup! A tournament where you have to trample over and bring misfortune to others to win is wrong! I just have to make everyone understand that!" Yuzu vows.

 **Oc cards**

 **Predaplant Nemexia (Effect monster, Type Plant, Attribute, Dark, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000)**

 **When this card is use for a Fusion Summon; that Fusion Monster is not destroyed on the turn it was Fusion Summoned.**

 **Preadaplant Genilisa (Effect monster, Type Plant, Attribute, Dark, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1500)**

 **You can remove this card from your Graveyard; until the end of the turn, by decreasing the ATK one Fusion Monster on your field by 500, that Fusion Monster can attack all of your opponent's monsters twice.**

 **Preadplant** **Stapelia** **(Effect monster, Type Plant, Attribute, Dark, ATK: 500, DEF: 500)**

 **When a Fusion Monster Destroys an opponent's monster; that Fusion Monster's ATK increase by 200 until the end of the Battle Phase.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! Today will be the Duel between Yuzu and Duel Chaser 227!**

Duel Consequences

"The City is one! We are all friends! Doing great, everyone! Now, the second day of the Friendship Cup! The first match in today's line-up is...Yuzu Hiragi vs Duel Chaser 227! What kind of match will we see today?" Melissa said. Yuzu..." Yuya whisper. "Yuzu..." Reira mutters. "Look here! I'm the top choice to get things fired up with Yuzu! Don't they get it?!" Shingo stated. In Yuzu's room, Yuzu was sitting on the bed when a knock on the door got her attentions. Yuzu opens the door, revealing to be Sam to be standing there. "I'm here to lead you to the grounds" Sam tells Yuzu. As they walked to the ground "The card you left with me. You said you want me to win and give it back to Jack, right? But if I win, that means other people will get sent underground. Before I win...No, before the duel, there's something I have to do" Yuzu said.

"First up, Duel Chaser 227 makes his entrance! He lost a duel during a pursuit and lost his job as a duel chaser. He's lacking quite a bit lately, huh? Now he's stepping up to the challenge as a Commons!" Melissa announces. "That unlucky bastard's here too" Rin comments. "But he registered as an ex-duel chaser" Melissa added.

At theSecurity's headquarters, "This duel decides whether you can restore your reputation and your job as a duel chaser" Roget said.

"Next, Yuzu Hiragi makes her entrance!" Melissa announces as Yuzu enters the field. The audience booed Yuzu as she enters. "Wait a second-Booing?!" Melissa shocked. "Look at this! This is all because you're not letting me get out there!" Shingo yells. "Yuzu...my feelings reached you, right?" Yuya wonders.

Yuzu stopped next to Duel Chaser 227. "With that, let's all get things fired up! Action field..." Melissa said. "Wait! Does everyone know what happens to the losers in the Friendship Cup? They're sent to the Underground Garbage Disposal Facility!" Yuzu said. "The underground?" Dennis repeated out of slight surprised. "They never return from the underground. From the moment they enter, they're forced to do labor forever!" Yuzu revealed to the audience and the others who watching. "No way…That means Tokumastu and Gongenzaka have also-?!" Yuya gasped.

"Tsukikage...too?" Reira wonders. "And I wondered what she wanted to say..." Grey scoffed. "One of your lot doesn't seems to understand the concept of a completive society" Gale said. "Can she fight with us like this?" Grey wonders.

The crowd cheers and Yuzu gasped at that. "How foolish" Jack said. "Is there a problem with that? That's how it is, the defeated will fall, right?" Melissa said. "That's just how it is?!" Yuzu said. "Yuzu,you just have to win this. Action Field, on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa winked as the stadium was enveloped in an Action Field. A jumble of Action Cards appeared above Yuzu and Duel Chaser 227. "Wait! I'm not done talking-" Yuzu said. "Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" The Duel Disk said. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa announce. "Duel!" Both Duellist shouted in unison. "Taking the first corner and the first turn is Duel Chaser 227!" Melissa announced. "Sending defeated Duellist to the misery of the underground is wrong!" Yuzu said. "Already worried you'll lose?!" Someone taunted from the audience. "Jack sure messed her up!" Someone else from the audience added. "You shouldn't use Duelling to hurt people suffer!" Yuzu preached. "People will listen if it's a winner speaking their mind. But making a racket before you even fight…That's why I say you're conceited" Jack mutters.

"Duelling should make everyone smile…" Yuzu said. "Snap out of it! Did you come here to give a speech? Then this isn't an invitation. Surrender immediately and get outta here!" Duel Chaser 277 bellowed. Yuzu grunted at that.

"My turn! I summon Jutte Lord from my hand! (ATK: 1600) When Jutte Lord is successfully summoned, I can special summon one Jutte monster from my hand with its effect! Come! Jutte Fighter! (ATK: 700) I tune the Level 4 Jutte Lord with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Come forth! The hunter who wields the right to strike! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Goyo Predator! (ATK: 2400) Next I activate the Equip Spell, Goyo Arrow from my hand! This card can only be equipped to Goyo monsters. I equip it to Goyo Predator! I activate Goyo Arrow's effect. Once per turn, the equipped monster can deal damage to my opponent equal to its Level multiplied by 100! Goyo Predator is Level 6. You take 600 points of damage! (Yuzu's LP: 3400) I end my turn" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Impressive! He couldn't attack in the first turn, but Duel Chaser 227 already inflicted damage on Yuzu!" Melissa said. "It's your turn. What will you do? Will you duel in this unjust tournament?" Duel Chaser 227 interrogated Yuzu rhetorically. "If they won't listen to my words..." Yuzu thinks.

"My turn, draw! From my hand, I set the Scale 3 Germaina the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Pavane the Melodious Diva on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 4 to 8 monsters at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Paint an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First up is Melody Protégée! (ATK: 1600) Next, we have Ocacuina the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1200) Ladies and gentlemen! For now, I'll put a smile on everyone's faces with this stunning illusion! Battle! I attack Goyo Predator with Melody Protégée!" Yuzu said. "She's making a monster with 1600 ATK battle with Goyo Predator's 2400?! How reckless!" Melissa asked. "I activate Pavane the Melodious Diva's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can add the ATK of one Melodious on my field to the ATK of another Melodious monster in battle!" Yuzu said. "What are you saying?! A Melodious isn't battling!" Someone in the audience said. "Please keep your eyes on Melody Protégée! When the name of a Melodious monster is declared, Melody Protégée is treated as that monster! The name I declare is…. Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Now it gains Ocacuina the Melodious Diva's 1200 ATK!" Yuzu said (Melody Protégée's ATK: 2800). Melody Protégée destroyed Goyo Predator. "The equipped Goyo Arrow is destroyed along with Goyo Predator!" Melissa said (Duel Chaser 227's LP: 3600). Next, I direct attack with Ocacuina!" Yuzu said (Duel Chaser 227's LP: 2400). "Yuzu took first damage, but she turned the game around in an instant!" Melissa said. "When the battle phase ends, Pavane the Melodious Diva's Pendulum effect ends as well (Melody Protégée's ATK: 1600). I end my turn!" Yuzu said. "She's doing better than I thought" a man the Tops commented. "Well, it's because her opponent isn't Jack" A red haired girl wearing a white hat with red stripe said.

"I'll win, and go back to the Tops…Back to being a duel chaser! My turn! I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! Revive, Goyo Predator!" Duel Chaser 227 said (ATK: 2400). "Predator was destroyed mere moments ago and it's already back!" Melissa said. "I attack Melody Protégée with Goyo Predator!" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Yuzu's moving in to grab an Action Card!" Melissa said. Yuzu reached for the Action Card "I won't let you!" Duel Chaser 227 said and he blocked her. "Yuzu!" Yuya yells. "Duel Chaser 227 stopped Yuzu from getting an Action Card! A little rough, but he did it!" Melissa said (Yuzu's LP: 2600). "I activate Goyo Predator's effect! I can special summon on my field an opponent monster that was destroyed in battle! Come, Melody Protégée!" Duel Chaser 227 said (ATK: 1600). "Duel Chaser 227 boosted his forces with Yuzu's monster!" Melissa said. "I attack Ocacuina with Melody Protégée! (Yuzu's LP: 2200) I end my turn!" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Yuzu takes damage from Duel Chaser 227's successive attack!" Melissa said.

"We're not done here. The real fun's just getting started! My turn! I Pendulum Summon from the set Pendulum Scale. Return from my Extra Deck! Ocacuina the Melodious Diva ! (ATK: 1200) And from my hand, Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva! (ATK: 2600) Next I activate the Spell Card, Melody's Pulse! Now during this turn one of my Melodious monsters gains 500 ATK for each Melodious monster on my field! (Mozarta's ATK: 3600) " Yuzu said. "If she attacks Goyo Chaser, with Pavane the Melodious Diva's effect… Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva's ATK will increase by the amount of Ocacuina's ATK. She'll win the Duel. Yuzu's got this win in the bag" Dennis said. "Will Yuzu clinch it in the next battle?!" Melissa wonders. "Good going!" someone cheers. "Get him!" Someone else cheers.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The Audiences chants. "Send 'im flying!" Some said. "Smash him to bits!" Someone else said. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" The Audiences chants. "If I attack, I'll win. But he'll be sent underground…" Yuzu thinks. Duel Chaser 227 spots an Action Card "There!" Duel Chaser 227 said and grabs it. "Duel Chaser 227 grabbed an Action Card! That's some impressive D-Wheel manoeuvring!" Melissa said. "I activate the Action Spell, Battle Lock! During this turn, my opponent cannot declare an attack! You fun end here" Duel Chaser 227 said. "She missed her chance at victory" Gale said. "The heck are you doing!" Someone yells. "Do you even wanna win?!" Someone else asked. "How boring" Someone else said. "Turn end" Yuzu said (Mozarta's ATK: 2600). "A duellist who hesitates cannot capture the audience's heart" Jack mutters. "Yuzu…"Yuya whispered.

"Looks like the goddess of victory is on my side. My turn! I summon Stygian Security from my hand! (ATK 100) I tune the Level 4 Melody Protégée to the Level 1 Stygian Security! A chase to the ends of hell! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5, Goyo Chaser! (ATK: 1900) Chief! I'll present you my victory to you with the Cards you gave me! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Polymerization?!" Melissa exclaimed in shock. "The insatiable soul of the chaser and the proud soul of the predator. Now become one and sublimate! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Successor of the majestic predator's lineage! Goyo Emperor!" Duel Chaser 227 chants (ATK: 3300). "What a surprise! Duel Chaser 227 Fusion Summoned!" Melissa said. "Fusion…Has a rat found its way into this dimension?" Reiji wonders.

"Go! I attack Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva with Goyo Emperor!" Duel Chaser 227 said (Yuzu's LP: 1500). "Yuzu's monster is destroyed!" Melissa said. "I activate Goyo Emperor's effect! It negates the destruction of the opponent monster this card battled!" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Huh? It's not destroyed?" Melissa asked. "However, I gain control of the monster whose destruction was negated" Duel Chaser 227 said. Yuzu gasped as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva when to Duel Chaser 227's side. "As long as Goyo Emperor is on the field, I control your ace monster! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva! Attacks Ocacuina! (Yuzu's LP: 100) Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva can use the same effect as Goyo Emperor that took it! With that effect, I negate destruction of a monster and gain control of it!" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Two of Yuzu's monsters were snatched up in an instant!" Melissa said. "If he attacks directly…" Someone said. "The match is set!" Someone else said. "Get her" Someone else yells. "Checkmate!" Duel Chaser 227 yells.

"What are you doing, Yuzu?! He's gotten all pumped!" Shingo yells. "Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "Shall we see how girl will crumble at my feet?!" Duel Chaser 227 asked. Time slow down for Yuzu at that moment. "Go! I attack directly with Ocacuina!" Duel Chaser 227 said. Yuzu revealed her face and her pupils were glowing with a tin of red. "Melodious Diva Germaina's Pendulum effect! When I'm targeted for a direct attack, all cards in the Pendulum Zone except this one are destroyed, and I special summon it!" Yuzu said (ATK 2000). "A monster with 2000 ATK is summoned on Yuzu's field! Unable to direct attack, Germaina also can't be destroyed!" Melissa said. "What futile resistance…turn end" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Yuzu's had a close shave! But she's taken some huge damage .Can she gets back on her feet?" Melissa wonders. At that moment, Jack noticed Yuzu's changed in demeanour. It was completely different earlier.

"My….turn! I activate the Spell Card, Double Reborn Level 4! Each player special summons one level 4 monster from their graveyard id DEF mode!" Yuzu said. "What? From mine too?!" Duel Chaser 227 asked. "Call it!" Yuzu yells. "I don't know what you're planning, but…Come! Jutte Lord!" Duel Chaser 227 said (DEF: 1200). "Revive! Melody Protégée! (DEF: 1200) With Melody Protégée's effect, this card can be treated as Mozarta the Melodious Maestra. Next, I release the Light-attribute Germaina on my field, and allow Mozarta the Melodious Maestra to evolve!" Yuzu said. "Evolve?!" Duel Chaser 227 yells. "Come forth, the dazzling light of salvation the shines the darkness of despair! Morzarta the Melodious Divine! (ATK: 2800) Battle! I attack Jutte Lord with Morzarta the Melodious Divine!" Yuzu said. "However, I don't take damage" Duel Chaser 227 said. "I'm just getting started. I activate Morzarta the Melodious Divine's effect! When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can remove one of my opponent's monsters" Yuzu said. "What?!" Duel Chaser 227 yells. "I remove Goyo Emperor! Since Goyo Emperor was removed, its effect ends. I regain control of my monsters" Yuzu said. "Yuzu's retrieved both monsters that were snatched from her!" Melissa said. "Nice! Give it all ya got!" Someone yells. "This just got interesting!" Someone else yells.

"I attack directly with Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva!" Yuzu yells. "Dammit!" Duel Chaser 227 cursed. Both Duelist race to two Action Cards "The winner is…" Duel Chaser 227 said. "Me!" Both of them yells. Both of the grab one Action Card each. "It's here. Action Card, Evasion!" Duel Chaser 227 yells. "Action Card, No Action! The activation and effect of Action Spells are negated, and they're destroyed!" Yuzu counters. Yuya, Dennis and Shingo were shocked at what they were watching. Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva blasted Duel Chaser 277 off the course and he crashed (Duel Chaser 227's LP: 0000). The audience cheered when the winner was finally decided. "Yuzu. Is this…what you want to tell us?" Yuya wonders. "Oh. So this is her true nature. Looks like 227's defeat was not wasted" Roget said.

"Yuzu, splendid work! She missed chance at victory put her in a pinch, but she bounced back splendidly. Highlights aplenty!" Melissa said. "Nice job! That was interesting!" Someone yells. "The best!" Someelse yells. "Yuzu! Yuzu! Yuzu!" the audience chants. "No. This isn't it. The duel I believe in isn't-!" Yuzu said. Yuzu turned her head around to where 227 was, he was being carried out on a stretcher. "Stop it. Stop! Stop! Don't send him to the underground!" Yuzu yells, but was blocked. "Quit it!" one of the them tells her. "Let go! Let me go!" Yuzu cries out.

 **OC. Cards:**

Germaina the **Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, Level 5, Type fairy, attribute: light, ATK 2000 DEF: 1000, Scale: 3)**

 **Pendulum effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can destroy the card you have in your other Pendulum Zone; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Monster effect: If this card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can choose and destroy 1 card in your Pendulum Zone instead.**

Pavane the **Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, Level 1, Type fairy, attribute: light, ATK 100 DEF: 600, Scale: 9)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, when a Melodious monster you control declares an attack: You can target that monster; until the end of the Battle Phase, that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of another face-up Attack position Melodious monster you control.**

 **Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Melodious monster in your GY; gain LP equal to its ATK.**

 **Melody Protégée (Effect Monster, Level 4, Type fairy, attribute: light, ATK 1600 DEF: 1200)**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can declare the name of 1 Melodious monster; this card becomes the declared name.**

Ocacuina **the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, Level 4, Type fairy, attribute: light, ATK 1200 DEF: 1600, Scale: 5)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack. You can release 1 Melodious monster, negate the attack, and then end the Battle Phase.**

 **Monster effect: Is a Melodious monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Melody's Pulse (Spell Card)**

 **Until the End Phase, One Melodious Monster gains 500 ATK for each Melodious monster on the field.**

 **Morzarta the Melodious Divine (Effect Monster, Level 4, Type fairy, attribute: light, ATK 1600 DEF: 1200)**

 **If this card is in your hand: You can Release 1 LIGHT monster; send 1 Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from your hand, Deck, or your field to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon this card. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Remove 1 monster your opponent controls.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we're going to have the Duel between Shingo and Rin. Also the Synchronize ability.**

Turbotainers

After her Duel, Yuzu walks back into her room depressed "Why did I duel like that…? It's my fault they sent him to the underground…" Yuzu mutters. Then the TV came on "The next match of the Friendship Cup is Rin vs Shingo Sawatari!" Melissa announced. "Sawatari…" Yuya mutters. "It's him" Dennis said. "Why is it Shingo again! It's about time, I, Shingo Sawatari, got my turn-Eh. Shingo…That's me!" Shingo realized. In the tunnel, Rin was one her D-Wheel "Alright, alright, alright, alright! The moment I've been waiting for if finally here. Watch this, Yugo. I'll definitely win and fulfill our promise. Oh yeah. I should talk about the interdimensional war in Yuya's place" Rin said. "Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Our duelists make their entrance!" Melissa announces. "Alright!" Rin yells as she enters the field. "First up is Rin! And next, Shingo Sawatari!" Melissa said. "The wait is over! The star of the Friendship Cup, Shingo Sawatari, makes his debut!" Shingo said. "Who do you think you are?" Someone asked. "Some star you are!" Someone else said. "I don't know you!" another one said. "Our eyes met!" Someone else said.

"Rin..." Yuya whispered. Both duelists parked their D-Wheel at the starting line. "An excited, lively audience. This stage was made for me! I won't settle for a subpar duel" Shingo said. "Right back at you" Rin said. "Let's see if you're more than just talk" Shingo said. "Sparks fly between our contestants even before we begin! Now, let's start! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration! Melissa snapped as the entire stadium as enveloped in by an Action field. "Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both Duel Disk said. Then the timer appeared in front of both Rin and Shingo as they narrow their eyes at it, ready to punch the engines when the timer hit 0. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa said. Both Duellists zoomed off like rockets at the same speed. "Duel!" Both duellists exclaimed in unison.

"I'm taking the first move!" Rin proclaimed as she sped ahead of Shingo. Shingo then gripped the handlebar in attempt to speed up. However, his D-Wheel did a wheelie, much to his surprised, which was evident by his shriek of fear, causing Rin to glance back at him. Shingo has no control of his D-Wheel as he kept swerving from left and right in the wheelie position all the while gaining on Rin. He would have collided with Rin if the latter didn't move to her right slightly. Shingo's D-Wheel returned to its normal position as he was now ahead of Rin. "He got ahead! Taking the first corner and the first turn is Shingo Sawatari!" Melissa bellowed. "That was close!" Shingo composed himself. "You're not bad" Rin admitted.

"How'd you like my Riding technique? But I'm getting serious now! Time to kick off my entertainment theatre! I'll put on the ultimate performance! My turn! I set the Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Extras and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 4 to 7 monsters at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my servants! First up is Abyss Actor – Superstar! (ATK: 2500) Next, Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!" Shingo said (ATK: 1700). "Shingo Sawatari quickly launched his entertainment theatre and Pendulum Summoned!" Melissa said. "Looks like you're not all talk" Rin said. "We're not pumped yet. With Superstar's effect, I add an Abyss Script to my hand and...Activate! Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony! With its effect, I increase my LP by 500 points for every Abyss Actor in ATK mode on the field! I have two monsters, so my LP increases by 1000! (Shingo's LP: 5000) I end my turn! Now, it's your turn" Shingo said.

"I'm not holding back! My turn! This card can be special summoned when there are no monsters on my field. Appear! Windwitch Snowy Bell! (ATK: 1200) When there are Wndwitch monsters on my field, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come! Windwitch Flurry Bell! (ATK: 600) Next, I normal summon the tuner monster, Gale Bell from my hand! (ATK: 100) I activate the Spell Card, Winter Draw! For each Windwitch monster I control, I get to draw one card! I tune the Level 3 Snowy Bell and Flurry Bell with the Level 1 Gale Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! WindWitch Winter Bell!" Rin said (ATK: 2400).

"Rin wasted no time in Synchro Summoning! Level 7 with 2400 ATK. Here comes a strong one!" Melissa said. Yuzu hears a humming sound and turn to see her deck was pulsing. "Rin..." Reiji mutters. "A Witch, huh...A fitting antagonist. Sawatari's Entertainment Theatre! In today's programme, Slaying the Witch! I'll cut you down in one go!" Shingo said. "Just try it! I activate the Equip Spell Wind Flow! Now when my Winter Bell attacks, it gains 100 ATK for each Windwitch monster I control! I attack Sassy Rookie with Winter Bell!" Rin declares (WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK: 2500). "I activate Sassy Rookie's monster effect! Once pre turn, I negate its destruction!" Shingo said. "But you take damage (Shingo's LP: 4200) (WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK: 2400) I set two cards face-down, next I activate the Equip Spell, Wind Surge to my Winter Bell and end my turn" Rin said.

"Shingo Sawatari! His increased LP was taken down in one blow! Will his starring role be snatched away?!" Melissa wonders as Yuzu saw that her Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Diva was glowing. "Mozarta..." Yuzu whisper.

"My turn, draw! This level of damage? As long as I've got the Pendulum Summon, I, Shingo Sawatari, am the star of this Entertainment Theatre!" Shingo said. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Witch's Bind, and target Winter Bell! The special summon of any opponent monster with ATK equal or lower to than Winter Bell's original ATK is negated! Now you can't Pendulum Summon any monsters with 2400 or lower ATK" Rin said. "Sealing the Pendulum!?" Shingo said. "Next I activate the Continuous Trap, Follow Wing, and target Winter Bell! Winter Bell cannot be destroyed in battle, and when attacked by a monster Level 5 or higher...That monster is destroyed and Winter Bell gains its ATK!" Rin said. "Your monster can't be destroyed, and you destroy one of my monsters while increasing your ATK!" Shingo said. "My field is now set. You're getting slain instead!" Rin said.

"You're pretty good. But the least the villain can do is keep up the excitement! I summon Abyss Actor - Leading Lady from my hand!" Shingo said (ATK: 1500). "You summoned a Level 4 monster out of desperation? A monster like that can't beat Winter Bell!" Rin said. "Is that so? I can chase Winter Bell off the field without battle destruction. With Superstar's effect, when I add Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic to my hand, I can return my opponent's monster back to their hand! I'm the star if the Entertainment Duel! I activate Superstar's monster effect!" Shingo said. At this point, I activate Wind Surge's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, I negate that monster's effect and destroy it!" Rin counters as Superstar was destroyed (Windwitch Winter Bell's ATK: 4900). "Dammit!" Shingo cursed. "Wind Surge seals the effect of all monsters Level 5 and above!" Rin explans.

"With this card, Winter Bell is more than for him" Yuzu/Rin said. "But if I win, Sawatari will get to the underground…Eh? 'I'?" Yuzu said. "I activate the Continues Spell, Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon from my hand! There's no way I'd get done in that easily! The thirty-six tactic of war-he who runs may live to fight another day!" Shingo said. "Lady and Rookie have made a run for it!" Melissa said. "I won't let you get away!" Yuzu/Rin said.

"The witch is hot on the tails of Leading Lady and Sassy Rookie! What will become of them?!" Melissa said. "There's no use running! Give up!" Rin tells Shingo. "Don't mess with me! The wicked witch's master serves evil! I end my turn!" Shingo said.

"Wind Surge's effect is terminated in the end phase!" Yuzu/Rin said. "ATK returns to normal (Windwitch Winter Bell's ATK: 2400) My turn! I attack Leading Lady with Windwitch Winter Bell! Windwitch Winter Bell's ATK: 2500) Now…" Rin said. "That's 1000 points of damage!" Yuzu said. "The foul and wicked witch evades the knight and attacks the Lady!" Melissa said. "I activate the effect of Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon! Once per turn, I negate battle destruction of Abyss Actor Pendulum monsters!" Shingo said. "But you still take damage" Yuzu said (Shingo's LP: 3200) (WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK 2400). "Since I've taken damage, I activate Leading Lady's monster effect! Once per turn, one of my opponent's monsters loses original ATK equal to the battle damage inflicted!" Shingo said. "That means Winter Bell's ATK goes down from 2400 down to 1400!" Melissa said. Both Rin and Yuzu gasped "Did you think I had nothing else to show? Take this!" Shingo said. "I activate Wind Surge's effect!" Yuzu/Rin yells. "When the equipped monster is targeted by the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster…" Rin said. "That monster effect is negated…and the monster is destroyed!" Yuzu said. "Wild Wagon's other effect! Because of this card, Leading Lady will not be targeted by my opponent's Spell, Traps, and monster effect this turn!" Shingo said (WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK: 1400).

Yuzu and Rin were shocked. "Now that Winter Bell's ATK is lowered, Witch's Bind's effect dims! That means I can Pendulum Summon any number of monsters with more than 1500 ATK! You've been driven into a corner" Shingo comments. "What a surprising twist! We thought Shingo Sawatari was cornered, but instead it ended up being Rin!" Melissa said. "Rin..." Yuya whisper. "You're pretty good yourself" Rin said. "But I won't lose that easily" Yuzu said. "Turn end!" Yuzu/Rin said.

"It's too late to realize how awesome I am now. Sawatari Theatre raises the curtains on the final act! My turn! I Pendulum Summon with the set Scale! Revive from my Extra Deck, Superstar!" Shingo said. "Abyss Actor - Superstar steps on stage once again!" Melissa said (ATK: 2500). "Next, I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect! I add Abyss Actor – Superstar to the Extra Deck and add its ATK to Sassy Rookie's until the end phase! (Sassy's Rookie's ATK: 4200) I attack Winter Bell with Sassy Rookie! (Level 4 Sassy Rookie cannot be targeted by Follow Wing's effect! " Shingo said (Rin's LP: 1200) "Rin take 2800 points of damage all at once!" Melissa said. "Next, Winter Bell's ATK decrease by amount of battle damage due to Leading Lady's monster effect! (WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK: 0000). WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK is reduce to zero!" Melissa said. "It's settled! You have 1200 LP left. Leading Lady's last kiss shall seal The End" Shingo said.

"Now that Rin's cornered, is it over for her?" Melissa wonders. "Now, we're finally at the climax! I attack Winter Bell with Leading Lady!" Shingo said. Rin then notice a Action Card "An Action Card" Yuzu said as she saw what Rin see. Rin grabbed the Action Card and Yuya gasped as he saw Rin turned into Yuzu. "Rin grabbed and Action Card!" Melissa said. "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle! I negate battle destruction of a monster in battle, and battle damage is halved!" Rin said (Rin's LP: 450). "She held on!" Melissa said. "Yu-Yuzu..." Yuya mutters. "We're not done yet! The curtains have yet to fall! It's been a while since I've had such a fiery duel! But like I've been saying, I'm the star of the Entertainment Duel! I'll settle it in the next turn! I end my turn!" Shingo said (Sassy Rookie's ATK: 1700)

"Rin's holding on, but she only has 450 LP left! Does she have a way to strike back?" Melissa wonders. "I do!" Yuzu said. "As long as that card comes to me!" Yuzu/Rin said. "My turn! Draw!" Rin said. "Draw!" Yuzu yells. "It's here! I summon Windwitch Frosty Bell from my hand! (ATK: 1400) When she is normal summon I can Special Summon a "Windwitch" from my Graveyard! I special summon Gale Bell!" Rin said (ATK: 100). "You're going to Synchro Summon? Even if you bring out a side character now, it's too late" Shingo said. "I tune the Level 4 Frosty Bell with the Level 1 Gale Bell! Snow the rains on us; create the glitters in the light! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! Windwitch Sprinkle Bell! (ATK: 2000) I release Sprinkle Bell and give its effect to all monsters on the field!" Rin said. "Give its effect?" Shingo asked. "Yeah. When the Level of a monster on the field changes, that Level is increased by one" Rin explains. "How pointless. It's already over for you" Shingo said.

"It's over for you!" Rin said. "The real fun's just getting started!" Yuzu/Rin said. Both Shingo and Yuzu gasped as they saw Yuzu and Rin together saying Yuzu catchphrase. "I activate the Spell Card, Wind Re-Level! I banish one Windwitch from my graveyard so all monsters on the field become the Same Level as the banished Sprinkle Bell!" Rin said (WindWitch Winter Bell's LV: 5 Sassy Rookie's LV: 5 Leading Lady'S LV: 5). "All monsters become Level 5!" Melissa said. "Next, I activate Sprinkle Bell's effect and raise all Levels by 1!"Rin said (WindWitch Winter Bell's LV: 6 Sassy Rookie's LV: 6 Leading Lady'S LV: 6). "That's why you released Sprinkle Bell!" Shingo realize. "I activate Wind Surge's effect!" Yuzu said. "Leading Lady and Sassy Rookie are both over Level 5, so their effects are negated and they're destroyed! The destroyed Leading Lady and Sassy Rookie have 1500 ATK and 1700 ATK respectively! Winter Bell's ATK increase by 3200!" Rin said (WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK: 3200). "Go! WindWitch Winter Bell! Attack Shingo Sawatari directly!" Yuzu/Rin declared (WindWitch Winter Bell's ATK: 3300). Everyone gasped. "Ice Burst!" Yuzu/Rin yells out (Shingo's LP: 0000).

"It's settled! A grand duel with one twist after another! The one who clinched victory in the end id Rin!" Melissa said. Back in Yuzu room, Yuzu looks like she woke up from a trance. "Alright! Made it through the first round! I kinda got all fired up, funnily. Ah...huh? It feels like I had something I wanted to say...Well, whatever!" Rin said. "Rin turned into Yuzu there..." Yuya mutters. "Dammit...and I was so close!" Shingo said. "Nice, Sawatari!" Someone cheers. "Sawatari Theatre's the best!" Someone else cheers. "Look over here!" Another person yells. "That was fun!" Another person said. "Sawatariiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Some girls yell. Shingo smiles and bows to them "Please watch! Their duel brought the stadium's atmosphere to its highest point!" Melissa said. Shingo then looked at Rin "Hey! What are you doing? Answer them! Can't you hear these cheers?! Our duel touched the audience-From here, you kinda look like Yuzu" Shingo said. "Huh? Well, it seems that way" Rin said. "No, you look exactly alike. I'd even say you're like two peas in a pod..." Shingo said. Then two guy appeared behind Shingo and one of them put their hand on his shoulder "You're done here, right? Come along now" One of them said. Both men grabbed Shingo and carried him away. "Sa...Sawatari..." Yuzu whisper.

 **OC cards:**

 **Windwitch Snowy Bell** **(Effect Monster, Level 3, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 1200, DEF 600)**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summon (From your hand) while you control no monsters.**

 **Winter Draw (Spell Card)**

 **For each Windwitch monster you control, you can draw one card.**

 **Wind Flow (Equip Spell Card)**

 **This card can only be equipped to a Windwitch monster. When the equipped monster attacks it gains 100 ATK for each Windwitch on the field.**

 **Wind Surge** **(Equip Spell Card)**

 **When a Level 5 or higher monster activate its effect, this card negates the effect and destroys it, the ATK of that destroyed monster is add to the equipped monster until the End Phase.**

 **Witch's Bind (Continues Trap)**

 **Activate this card by targeted 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control. Neither player can Special Summon monster with ATK lower than or equal to that target's original ATK.**

 **Windwitch Sprinkle Bell** **(Synchro/Effect Monster, Level 5, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 2000, DEF 1000)**

 **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **You can tribute this card; all monsters currently on the field gain this effect until the end of this turn.**

 **If this card's Level changes: increase that change by 1**

 **Wind Re-Level (Spell Card)**

 **Banish one Windwitch monster from your Graveyard; the Level of all monsters currently on the field become the banished monster's, until the end of this turn.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here! Now are we ready for this chapter?!**

The Crawling Losers

In a corridor Shingo was been take by the two huge Staff members "I said let me go! Where do you think you're taking me, huh?!" Shingo asked. "Didn't you hear Yuzu Hiragi in the last match?" One of them asked. "Losers in the Friendship Cup are sent to the underground. And there's no way can go back up" the second one explains. Who the heck made that rule?! There's no way I'm accepting that!" Shingo said as they were in front of a large door. The door opened to a Lift "Yell all you want, you're still heading to hell on earth" the First guy said as they enter the lift. "Hell?" Shingo asked. "There are rules there too. We'll teach you a thing or two before we get there. Listen up if you wanna survive" the Second said as the doors closed.

The Lift went down, Shingo the gasped at what he saw, the entire facility was essentially an underground factory. There was a lot of machinery at work. People loading trash bags on a conveyer Belt and they all had dirt and grime on them. "This is hell on earth?" Shingo wonders. "The defected from the surface, the wearisome, the useless and discarded...They all fall here. But the entire City is a completive society. It's the same down here in this underground facility. Losers continue to fall. For the City, we keep digging, and digging, and digging! One day, the Commons will dwell here. When that day comes, you'll have to keep digging even deeper underground" Gallagher explains to Duel Chaser 227. "N-No way! I-I'm going back to the surface! This time I'll defect Yuzu Hiragi and take back my job as a duel chaser!" Duel Chaser 227 vows. "You had your chance, right? You could've gone back if you beat these guys" Gallagher said. "P-Please give me another chance to get back to the surface!" Duel Chaser 227 begs. "You only have one chance!" Gallagher said as he kicks 227. "If you wanna go back up, than start winning from the bottom! I'll warn you now, the bottom has its own share of scuffles. It's gonna be a huge pain just to making back up here" Gallagher tells him. "Get lost if you get it!" One of Gallagher's goons tells 227 as two of them stood him up.

"Hold it!" a voice calls out. Everyone turn to see Gongenzaka and Tokumatsu walking towards them. "Let that man go" Gongenzaka said. "If it isn't the legendary Enjoy Chojiro and Dennis's partner. Oh right, you guys haven't had your welcome party. How 'bout taking up the challenge now? As long as you defeat everyone one here in a duel, we'll send you back up there in a jiffy" Gallagher said. "Some welcome party this is. Ganging up against one person is no better than bullying. You coward!" Tokumatsu said. "Coward? I'm offended. I'm doing you a huge favor here. Usually you get your chance after years of work. There's no better chance than this" Gallagher said. He then grabbed 227 shoulder "This guy gets it too. But it looks like he took the men here too lightly. Spouting stuff about how even if the Commons all came at him, they were no match for an ex-Tops" Gallagher said. Then Duel Chaser 227 collapsed "This way you'll learn your place" Gallagher said. "All I hear is some egotistic windbag! Who do you think you are?!" Tokumatsu asked. "You called yourself a promoter before. So why are you here?!" Gongenzaka asked. "Well...I guess you can call me a trash recycler" Gallagher answered. "A recycler?" Gongenzaka asked. "Trash? You're talking about us?!" Tokumatsu asked.

"That's right. You're branded as discarded duellist, useless on the surface world. But once in a while, some outstanding folks show up in this mountain of trash. My job is to sniff them out" Gallagher explains. "What will you do after finding them?" Tokumatsu asked. "Will you send them to an illegal underground duel area again?!" Gongenzaka question. "There's that too. But I hand the best over to the authorities" Gallagher said. "The authorities?" Tokumatsu asked. "This guy's ex-boss. Chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roget" Gallagher said. 277, Gongenzaka and Tokumatsu gasped at that. "Roget lets me in on when there's a crackdown on the underground duel area, so I can escape first. That's where we're on the same page" Gallagher explains. "Handling over duellist to him so he'll turn a blind eye to you?! You are a coward!" Tokumatsu said. "But what for?" Gongenzaka wonders. "Not even I know his reasons. But no doubt he wants strong duellists. By the way, that participant called Sergey in the Friendship Cup was one of my offerings" Gallagher said.

In the stadium "Now, let's introduce the duellist for today's third match! Damon Lopez! And Sergey Volkov!" Melissa announces. Damon came out first then Sergey. "Hey, by Sergey do you mean..." a man said. "That Sergey?" A woman asked. "Also known as the Duellist Crusher. Before I found Sergey, he was a huge criminal in the City. He would challenge any duellist who knew their strength and crush them. Of course, Security had their eye on him. In the end, he was surrounded by 20 men and arrested. But in the detention facility, he crushed over 30 prisoners and was sent underground. And in the welcome party of mine, he crushed over 50 duellist" Gallagher explains. "50?" Tokumatsu repeat. "By himself?" Gongenzaka asked. "I contacted Roget right away. Roget sounded like he knew and Sergey was sent up at once" Gallager said.

"It's finally beginning. This is the first step to realizing my plan" Roget said. In the Executive Council office "Damon vs Sergey...That means Kurosaki and Dennis are left. I see. I'm leaving my seat. This should be fine when the Lancers aren't duelling, right?" Reji said. "That's fine" Bordeaux said. "Where are you going?" White Taki asked. "Out for some fresh air…" Reiji said, he and Reira then left.

"He's dead?!" Gongenzaka yells. "You mean Sergey died?!" Tokumastu asked. "It's just hearsay. However…Sergey is the Duellist Crusher, known for crushing all duellist in his way. Someone that dangerous works under Roget now. It's as if he became another person" Gallagher said. "He can control someone's personality?" Gongenzaka asked. "Ah, you said something about dimensions before. Did you know about this too? Word is that Roget's actually from another dimension" Gallagher said. "Another dimension?!" Gongenzaka asked. "Well, I don't know what's really up with that. He's surrounded by some odd rumours. One day, he arrived in the City and rose to Chief of Security out of nowhere. Looks like he gave the Executive Council some technology we didn't have in this world" Gallagher said. "It's true that when I was caught for cheating, Real Solid Vision did not exist" Tokumastu said.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa bellows. "Duel!" Damon said. "So Roger brought that technology over from another dimension? That means Roget is…" Gongenzaka said.

An explodes happed on the course. "His last monster has been destroyed by Alien Shocktrooper's attack! Sergey' s monster have all been wiped out!" Melissa said. "A duellist crusher? Don't make me laugh. This is a walk in the park" Damon said. "It's boring if ya keep getting beaten!" Someone yells. "Fight back a little!" someone else yells. "It's no use. Looks like Sergey got his fangs pulled out after he was caught by Security" Damon said. "His fangs? Let's see how this turns out" Roget said.

"It's no problem for me as long as it doesn't get in the way of my trade. If he supports me for that, I'll happily hand over the duellist he's looking for in this pile of trash. If you aren't going to accept my welcome party, I'll close up shop for the day. How's that? I was so nice, giving you a chance to go back to the surface. What a faint-hearted lot" Gallahger said. "Boss, it's like Gallagher said" A voice said. Everyone turned to see Tokumastu lackeys. "It's the fastest way back to the surface" The Blue-robe lackey said. "You guys are here too?! I'm sorry! I couldn't live up to your expectations!" Tokumastu said. "We're you opponents. If you feel even a bit obliged, then if you please" The Green-robe lackey said. "But we're the ones who will win and get recognized by Chief Roger" The Blue-Robe lackey said. "The heck did you just say?! I'll lose to you?! Try saying that again! I'll thrash all of you! Hey, let me at 'em!" Tokumatsu yells. "Stop! Everyone calm down!" Gongenzaka said. "I heard everything" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Shingo and the two staff at the lift, they then walked off the lift, during that time Tsukikage, who was observing, left. "We can go back to the surface as long as we win, right? Then that's what we have to do. I'll take you on no matter who you are!" Shingo said. "Sawatari!" Gongenzaka said. "There's a lively one. How exciting" Gallagher said. Later the lift when up with Tsukikage at the bottom of it.

Back in the stadium, another explosion happened. "This match is mine, easy! I'm so getting past the first round!" Damon said. "Yeah, get 'im!" Someone cheers. "That weak Sergey's no fun!" Someone else yells. "Just smash him!" another person yells. "No, this isn't duelling. Taking pleasure in people getting hurt…But…I did the same thing" Yuzu said. Meanwhile on the roof of the building "That rumour mat just be the truth. Roger came from the Fusion Dimension. There's no mistake-he's from Academia. Thanks for your hard work, but please keep gathering information from the underground. Give me detailed report on the status of the Lancers there as well" Reiji said. "Right" Tsukikage said and begins to leave. "W-Wait!" Reira calls out. Both Reiji and Tsukikage turn to Reira, he then walks forward "U-Um…I want…to apologize. To both Tsukikage … and Brother" Reira said. "Apologize?" Reiji asked. "I should have duelled, but…Tsukikage took my place instead" Reira said. "Don't worry about that. Making Tsukikage participate was my idea" Reiji said. "But…I was unfair to Tsukikage" Reira said. "Unfair?" Reiji asked. "I wanted you to lose. Even though you duelled in my place, Tsukikage...I...I want to help Brother too. I want to become someone trustworthy like Tsukikage...One...one day...I want Brother and Tsukikage to see that! As well as Yuzu!" Reira said. "Yuzu Hiragi as well?" Reiji asked.

In Yuzu's room, Yuzu had a depress look on her then she heard screaming and look at the TV, and what she saw shocked her. Damon's D-Wheel crashed and Damon was laying face-down on the ground. "Well, this is…What do we make of this?" Melissa unsure. "Damon was winning just now, right?" someone asked. "And Sergey was on defense…" Someone else said. "But how did Sergey…" A girl said. "Did Damon slip up?" Another girl wonders. In the Security's headquarters "His fangs have not been pulled. Looks like he's a little dissatisfied" Roger said.

"I-In any case, the winner is Sergey! He clawed out of a pinch and defeated Damon in a spectacular counterattack!" Melissa said. Damon was being carried out on a stretcher. "Another person sent underground…" Yuzu mutters. Then a knock at the door caught her attention and she walks to the door "Who is it?" Yuzu asked. "It's me" Tsukikage replied. "Tsukikage? How?! What about the other?" Yuzu asked. "Do not worry. Everyone is safe" Tsukikage said. "I see…thank goodness. So how are Gongenzaka and the rest? Tokumatsu, Sawatari and the others…did they escape too?" Yuzu asked. "No" Tsukikage said. "No? So you escaped yourself? Why?!" Yuzi asked. "My job is to gather information in the underground. Once I'm done with my report for Reiji Akaba, I will return to my mission" Tsukikage said. "Mission…So Reiji had you take Reira's place on purpose?! But…by gathering information you mean…Doesn't he want to help our comrades?!" Yuzu asked. "It's not that he doesn't. If Reiji had no regard for people's lives like Academia, I would have abandoned him ling ago. He detests Academia, and crossed dimensions to fight them. Someone like him will not abandon like –minded comeades" Tsukikage explains. "Tsukikage…" Yuzu whisper. "Do not worry. I will report the movements of everyone in the underground. You should concentrate on fighting and aim for victory in the Friendship Cup. It's not just Reiji. Reira Akaba desires the same" Tsukikage said. "Reira?!" Yuzu asked.

(Flashback)

"Yuzu has always protected me. But I've decided. I won't run away. I'll fight. But I can't join the Friendship Cup. So, please fight for me-No, that's not it. Don't fight for me. Fight for yourself, Yuzu. Keep moving forward, and win…And duel Jack again! Jack won the Friendship Cup and shocked everyone. He did something no one had done before. He proved that even Commons can come out on top. We came here to save the world. But no one in this dimension believes that. They don't recognize the Lancers' strength. You have to defect Jack. Then they'll recognize us" Reira said.

(Flashback ends)

"Reira said all that…But I lost to Jack before. I want to win next time, but I still don't know how to do that…" Yuzu said. "Jack Atlas seems to have said something like this:" Tsuikikage said.

(Flashback)

"However, if you want to accomplish something…Do not hesitate!" Jack said.

(Flashback ends)

Yuzu gasped at that."I see…we have to defect Jack if we want people to recognize the Lancers' strength. I couldn't understand why nobody would listen to me, but now I do. Tell Reria I said thanks. I'll win the Friendship Cup. Tell him I'll duel Jack again, and definitely win!" Yuzu said. "Impossible. Reira has already returned to the assembly hall. Conveying your message will have to wait until another time" Tsukiakge said. Yuzu then searched in her pockets. "Then here's another one" Yuzu said.

In Yuya's room, Yuya was laying on the bed with a pillow in his arms "Yuzu…" Yuya mutters. The they was a knock at the door and a note was slides under the door. Yuya got up and walked to the door, pick up the note "This is…" Yuya wonders. Tsukikage, who place the note, walks away from Yuya's room and disappeared. Back in Yuya's room, Yuya walked to the window looking at the note "A letter from Yuzu" Yuya said. "Yuya, I finally got it. No matter how much I yell, there's no way my voice will reach anyone. I also understand why Jack called my duelling conceited. That's because I haven't accomplished anything. People won't pay attention unless I win like Jack did and gain their recognition. I'm still a nobody in this world. When I haven't been recognized, there's no way I can touch people by yelling and duelling the way I want to. To make people over and make them smile, I have to make them accept me. To do that, I have to defeat Jack. And then we'll defeat Academia, end the dimensional war, and go home together, back to where everyone is waiting. I promised my dad, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Auntie Yoko, that I'd definitely bring you back with me. I'll save Gongenzaka and Sawatari too. I won't abandon any of our comrades. I'll create a world where everyone smiles…And then we'll all go home. Back to our hometowns" Yuzu's letter said. "Yuzu…" Yuya cries. "I'll win with my duelling! And I'll bring smiles back to the faces of everyone in the City!" Yuzu vows.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey Everyone! Rosesatr48 here! Today we'll have the duel between Shun and Dennis and we'll learn how Yuto was taken.**

A Traitor Unmasked

"The final duel of the first round! Our challengers are…Shun Kurosaki! And his opponent, Dennis MacField!" Melissa announces. Dennis smiles while Shun remembers his last with Dennis, where he became suspicious as to whether Dennis was really from LDS. "Back then, he showed his combat techniques. That's definitely not something you learn at LDS" Shun muse. "He's probably thinking something like that. I'll make sure to destroy you this time. Bit by bit" Dennis comments. "Kurosaki and Dennis? They're both Lancers, so why? To cause internal conflict?" Yuzu wonders.

In the Capital Building "You may not be pleased with this match, but..." Gael explains. "This match us quite noteworthy to us. Chairmen" Bordeaux explains. "Yes" White Taki agrees. "I'm not displeased. I find this match compelling as well" Reiji replied.

Shun enter the Duel Place on his D-Wheel "Go, Kurosaki! Go for number one here!" someone cheers. "The defunct underground area's strongest and most popular-Kurosaki!" Melissa narrates. Dennis then enters next "And the talk of the town after his performances in Central Park-the entertainer, Dennis!" Melissa describes him. "He's cuter in person!" a women in the crowd said. "I'll bring a dazzling illusion to the citizens of the City overflowing with friendship!" Dennis declares as he waved to the crowd. He then tosses three cards into the air "It's showtime!" Dennis declares, and the cards explode into fireworks that take the shape of his Performage Trapeze Magician and the crowd cheers. "Their duel may just be a match worthy of wrapping up the Friendship Cup's first round! You can't say you're not looking forward to this! You just can't! How will this duel develop? I'm shaking with excitement!" Melissa declares. Shun and Dennis reaches the starting line "We're fighting even though we're comrades, but let's do our best!" Dennis tells Shun. "Let this duel prove whether or not we're really comrades" Shun comments. "You're so cold" Dennis comments. "Now, let's get on with it! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa declares. The purple light saturates the field, and the Action Cards disperse "Duel mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both D-Wheels said. Then the holographic starting board appears and begins counting down. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa declares and Shun and Dennis starts off "Duel" both declared.

"I'll expose your true colours!" Shun declares and he accelerates. "He pulled ahead! Kurosaki takes the first turn! The first turn is his!" Melissa narrates. "I summon Raidraptor - Skull Eagle from my hand! (ATK: 1000) And I activate the Spell Card, Raidraptor – Call! Next, I special summon a monster with the same name from my deck! (ATK: 1000) I overly the Skull Eagles! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3, Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle!" Shun said (ATK: 1000). "The monarch of the underground Xyz Summoned in an instant!" Melissa declares. "I activate the monster effect of both Skull Eagles as Xyz material! Fiend Eagle's ATK increase by 300 for each one! (Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle's ATK: 1600) Next I activate Fiend Eagle's monster effect! I use one overly unit and deal damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of a monster on the field!" Shun said. Fiend Eagle" creates a shadow of purple light that reduces Dennis's LP. "Dennis is already taking huge damage!" Melissa said (Dennis' LP: 2400) "You're going with that again?" Dennis asked. "What do you mean, again?" Shun asked. "My discerning magic! There's a Rank-Up Magic in your hand right now" Dennis declares as he snapped his fingers, and he remembers Shun using Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force in their last Duel. "Just like last time, you'll activate it next turn to summon a higher-Rank monster" Dennis comments. Shun looks at his hand, where there is indeed a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force. "Sounds like he hit the mark!" a girl said. "He's pretty amazing!" A Boy said. "Please see through my heart too!" another girl asked Dennis, prompting everyone else to look at her. "You shouldn't use a predictable hand! You'll bring down the show's mood" Dennis chides Shun. "You bastard" Shun insults him. "An entertainment show has to be full of surprises!"Dennis continues clamming. "You plan to discourage your enemy and gain the upper hand. LDS doesn't teach that tactic" Shun smirks and commenting. "Is that a compliment?" Dennis asks in confusion. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn" Shun said.

"My turn, draw!" Dennis declares and draws. "Ah, it's this..." Dennis tut to himself as he laments at the sight of his Polymerization. Shun narrows his eyes. "What do you want me to do? Seriously" Dennis irritably asks the card. "Alright. After my discerning magic is the biggest trick of the century!" Dennis declares as he adds the card to his hand, he snaps his fingers. Fiend Eagle loses its other Overlay Unit "Fiend Eagle's overly unit!" Shun surprised. Dennis yodels quietly "Isn't that Performage Cup Tricker?" he asked (ATK: 1200). Cup Tricker is holding the Overlay Unit, and it puts it beneath a cup, shifts it around, and gasps happily as it reveals that the cup is empty. "Just kidding. By using an overly unit fron one Xyz monster on the field, I can special summon Cup Tricker from my hand" Dennis explains. "Using my monster's overly unit…Such clownish antics" Shun said. "But that's not all. The target monster, Fiend Eagle, loses 600 ATK" Dennis comments (Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle's ATK: 1000). "Damn it" Shun cursed. "Next up is the Spell Card, Magical Pendulum Box. With its effect, I can draw two cards from my deck! If they're Pendulum monsters, I can add them to my hand. Anything else is sent to the graveyard. WOW! Both are Pendulums!" Dennis said.

The "Magical Pendulum Box" card lets out a fanfare of victory "I set the Scale 3 Performage Bonus Dealer and the Scale 6 Performage Overlay Juggler on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 4 to 5 monsters at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Performages! First up is Performage Wind Drainer! (ATK: 2100) Next, Performage Wing Sandwichman! (ATK: 1800) And last but not least, Performage Ball Balancer!" Dennis declares (ATK: 1000). "Dennis has Pendulum Summoned beautifully, just like in his street performance!" Melissa narrates. "Three Level 5….You plan to Xyz Summon?" Shun asked. "Don't fret now. The show's just beginning. I activate Bonus Dealer's Pendulum effect! When I Pendulum Summon three or more Performages from my hand, I draw two cards! I normal summon Performage Fire Dancer! (ATK: 1400) I overly the Level 4 Ball Balancer and Fire Dancer. Show Must Go On. Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis chants (ATK: 2500). "This is amazing! Dennis also Xyz Summoned! The very first Xyz showdown in Friendship Cup history! A red-hot development worthy of the first round finale!" Melissa narrates. "If you keep this up, you'll pull the same trick as last time. How about revealing who you really are now?" Shun suggested. "Don't worry, my show's still going on! I overly the Level 5 Cup Tricker, Wind Drainer and Wing Sandwichman! Descend, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5 Performage Shadow Maker! (ATK: 2600) With Shadow Maker as the target, I activate Trapeze Magician's monster effect! I use one overlay unit so that Shadow Maker can attack twice in this turn! Shadow Maker is targeted for an effect, so I activate its effect! I use one overly unit and special summon a second Shadow Maker from my Extra Deck!" Dennis said. The second "Shadow Maker" appears from the extended shadow of the first (ATK: 2600). "I activate the monster effect of Cup Tricker, which was used as an overly unit and sent to the graveyard. With its effect, I can detach one overly unit from a Xyz monster on the field and attach it to another! Next, I use Trapeze Magician's remaining overly unit and give my second Shadow Maker the ability to attack twice! I use my second Shadow Maker's overly unit and special summon my third Shadow Maker!" Dennis said (ATK: 2600). "What's this! Dennis has four Xyz monsters on his field! What's more, two of them can attack twice! The sum of their ATKs is...um...15500?!" Melissa bellows. "Battle! I attack Fiend Eagle with Trapeze Magician!" Dennis declares (Shun's LP: 2500).

"I activate a Continuous Trap and target Trapeze Magician! Raidraptor - Target Flag!" Shun said. The Raidraptor crest appears on "Trapeze Magician's" mask. "I draw one card and reveal it. The card is Raidraptor - Last Strix. A monster card. When the targeted Trapeze Magician leaves the field, I destroy Target Flag and check your hand" Shun explains. Dennis looks at the Polymerization in his hand "If you have the same card type-a monster card-in your hand, it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard!" Shun further explains. "Even if you do that, I'm taking out your LP here anyway. My battle phase still resumes!" Dennis notes. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force! I special summon the destroyed Rank 3 Fiend Eagle… (ATK: 1000) and overly! I special summon a Raidraptor that's double its Ranks! Prideful falcon! Spread those wings dyed with the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shun said (ATK: 2000).

"Impressive! A Xyz Summon with a destroyed monster!" Melissa said. "I activate its monster effect! When Revolution Falcon is Ranked-Up with a Raidraptor as material, I can destroy one of my opponent's special summoned monsters. You take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK! Reveal his true colours with your revolutionary flames! Destroy Trapeze Magician!" Shun orders. Revolution Falcon opens a port on its base and concentrates a fireball from it before descending towards Trapeze Magician. "That's not good. Trapeze Magician is the symbol of my show. I activate the effect of Performage Magic Tactician in my hand! When a monster on my field is targeted by an effect, I send that card and another on my field to the graveyard. And I switch the target of the opponent monster's effect to another monster" Dennis said as he sent one Shadow Maker" to his Graveyard and changes the target to another "Shadow Maker", which burns in the flames. "Shadow Maker was destroyed, but I don't take damage thanks to Trapeze Magician's effect. I manage to protect Trapeze Magician somehow" Dennis signs in relief as Trapeze Magicain laughs sinisterly. "I end my turn here. Now even your special summoned monsters will miss since Revolution Falcon's effect reduces their ATK to zero" Dennis said. Shun scoffs and he turns away. In Yuya's room "What's with this duel…" Yuya wonders. "Reveal his true colours? What does Kurosaki mean by his true colours?" Yuzu wonders. Reiji and Roget watch intently. Dennis drives up beside Shun "How long do you plan to hide your true colours?" Shun asked Dennis. "What true colours? My show doesn't have tricks like that" Dennis said. Trapeze Magician laughs.

Shun accelerating around a corner "My turn! I activate Revolution Falcon's effect! I use one overly unit and attack all my opponent's monsters! Battle! First, destroys Trapeze Magician" Shun said. "I said that's no good!" Dennis comments and he accelerates to snatch up an Action Card. Revolution Falcon opens its hatches "Revolutional Air Raid!" Shun orders and it drops bombs from the sky. "Action Spell, Battle Change! During my opponent's battle phase, I choose their battle target!" Dennis said. "What did you say?" Shun asked. "I switch Revolution Falcon's attack target from Trapeze Magician to Shadow Maker!" Dennis said. "As you know, when Revolution Falcon battles a special summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF are reduced to zero" Shun remind Dennis. Revolution Falcon" blasts flames from its turbines, reducing the ATK of Shadow Maker (Shadow Maker's ATK: 0000). The bombs fall…but "Shadow Maker" transforms into an Overlay Unit and the bombs explode on the track. "Too bad. I use Shadow Maker as one of Trapeze Magician's overly units with Performage Overlay Juggler's Pendulum effect" Dennis comments. "That's just a temporary measure! Did you forget that I can attack all my enemies?!" Shun said as Yuzu watches. Revolution Falcon blasts more flames from its turbines that reduce the ATK of Trapeze Magician (ATK: 0000). "Go Revolution Falcon! Attack Trapeze Magician! Revolutional Air Raid!" Shun declares, and Revolution Falcon drops a second payload. "This duel is just like…" Yuzu realize. "I don't plan on enjoying any show with you! To me, this is a battlefield!" Shun declares. Yuzu remembers Revolution Falcon bombing the Solid Vision Neo Heartland City "It's just like back then…" Yuzu gasped.

Dennis reaches for an Action Card, but Shun decelerates and blocks him from getting the card. Trapeze Magician" dives for the card itself, but the bombs hit, blasting the Spellcaster into the air and destroying it. "Trapeze Magician!" Dennis screams his monster's name as its mask hits the ground and dissolves, the fragments floating back to Dennis. "Dennis' ace monster, Trapeze Magician, is finally destroyed! Now Dennis' LP is…" Melissa states. But Dennis's LP didn't change "Huh? His monster was destroyed in ATK mode, but his LP is still intact?" Melissa said. "Why?!"Shun wonders. "I activate the Action Spell, Damage Banish. Trapeze Magician gave it to me in its last moments…This card reduce battle damage to zero. It only works once thought" Dennis sadly explains. "You hung on by the skin of your teeth. But your show's over! I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap, Target Flag! When Trapeze Magician leaves the field, Target Flag is destroyed! And my opponent reveals his hand!" Shun said.

Dennis frowns "Now, show us! Your true colours!" Shun tell Dennis. "Is this what you wanted to see?"Dennis asks as he holds up the Polymerization card. "Polymerization…" Roget muses. "I knew it. Go ahead and use that card! I set two cards face-down end my turn!" Shun said.

"Time to show you my ultimate entertainment" Dennis comments. He returns Polymerization to his Wrist Dealer "My turn…draw!" Dennis he darkly declares and draws. He's drawn the Spell Card, Chaos Ancient Gear Fusion. "I activate the Spell Card, Chaos Ancient Gear Fusion! I send this Polymerization to the graveyard and banish Xyz monsters in my graveyard equal to the number of Fusion Summon materials I need!" Dennis said as he sent Polymerization to the graveyard and removed Trapeze Magician and his three Shadow Makers from his graveyard. "Next, I negate the effect and summon conditions of the Fusion material monster in my deck and Extra Deck, and special summon! Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! I special summon all four Ancient Gear monsters!" Dennis said (ATK: 1000, 1400, 1800, 2800). "Ancient Gear…" Yuzu said in shock "That bastard…" Yuri rudely mutters.

"I fuse all four Ancient Gears! Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads, unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!" Dennis chants. The gigantic Fusion Monster appears in the sky (ATK: 4500) "I-It's enormous! W…W-What on earth is that?!" Melissa asked. "He summoned such a huge monster!" Yuya said. Shun looks back "This is…" Shun recognizing the monster from the invasion of the Xyz Dimension. Multiple Chaos Giants marched through the burning city, and Shun himself fled from them. "Looks like you've seen it before" Dennis comments. "You are from Academia!" Shun snapped. Yuzu, Yuya , Yuri and Reira are all shocked. "What does this mean? Care to explain?" Gael asks Reiji. "Explain? And what do you expect me to say?" Reiji asked the Administrative Council. "Academia is your enemy, right? Why is that enemy with you?!" Bordeaux points out. "I considered the possibility that our enemy wormed its way into the Lancers. But what about you?" Reiji replied. Roget watches "The monster Dennis summoned is a Level 10! A gigantic monster with 4500 ATK!" Melissa states.

"Now, let's the hunting games begin" Dennis smiles and coldly tells Shun.

"Academia? True colours? What is he talking about? But there's no doubt this duel is getting heated!" Melissa said. "Dennis is…from Academia…" Yuzu said in shock. "I'm certain that the enemy has already slipped into the City" Reiji explains to the Administrative Council. "And I wondered what you were about to say" Gael comments. "You look like you've already identified the person in question" Azul notes. "You are in the know, aren't you?" Dennis comments. But no-one responds "In any case, let's see this duel through to the end for now. Cancelling it would throw the citizens into disorder" White Taki calmly suggests.

"Kurosaki's LP is currently 2500! He's putting up a good fight with his 2000 ATK, Rank 6 Revolution Falcon! On the other hand, Dennis commands Chaos Ancient Gear Giant! A Level 10 behemoth of a monster with 4500 ATK!" Melissa declares. "Let me show you my gratitude for ripping my mask" Dennis requests. "You bastard…" Shun insults him, while Yuya, Yuri, Reira and Roget all watch.

Shun looks back as the shadow of "Chaos Giant" looms over him "I won't let this loathsome monster rampage again!" Shun vows. "If you could do that, Heartland would still be peaceful, right?" Dennis replies. "Shut up! I flip two face-down cards! Continuous Trap, Raidraptor- Chain Lock!Raidraptor – Reactor! Once per turn, Chain Lock can change the position of a monster my opponent special summoned whose ATK is higher than the total ATK of all the Raidraptors on my field!" Shun said and giant chains wrap around Chaos Giant and bind it. "And Reactor effect! A monster who changed position is destroyed, and you take damage equal to its ATK!" Shun continues to explain. "A formidable Double-Trap! It's over! Dennis' LP hits zero!" Melissa declares. "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant's effect! This monster can't be affected by my opponent's Spell or Trap effect!" Dennis explains. Chaos Giant breaks the chains, sending the massive links flying through the stadium, including several that head directly for Melissa. Fortunately they dissolve before they can hit her box, but Melissa is still shaken from the near miss. "It…feels like…Dennis became kind of brutal? It's like the villain role he played in his street performance. Well, it's fine as long as things are getting pumped, but…Yeah, thing are pumped alright!" Melissa said.

But Yuzu was still in shock "No way…Dennis is from Academia…? There's no way…" Yuzu protesting. "Battle! I attack Revolution Falcon with Chaos Giant! Crush of Darkness!" Dennis declares. Chaos Giant reaches out and grabs Revolution Falcon by the torso "Dennis avoids the formidable Double-Trap and strikes! If his attack hits, Kurosaki's LP will be taken out!" Melissa declares. "But when Revolution Falcon is in battle with special summoned monsters, their ATK and DEF are reduce to zero-"Shun reminds Dennis. "You can't do that. When Chaos Giant attacks, it negates the opposing monster's effect" Dennis said. Revolution Falcon blasts flames from its turbines, but clamp-hand holding "Revolution Falcon" glows blue and the flames from the wing turbines of "Revolution Falcon" die out. "What did you say?!" Shun said. Ascending higher above the stadium, "Chaos Giant" smashes the helpless "Revolution Falcon" into an ornamental spike, scattering the fragments above the crowd and passing the throne of Jack. The crowd cheers the violence, but Jack remains impassive. "Chaos Giant" then throws "Revolution Falcon", and the Winged-Beast hits the ground, throwing up debris. The sight causes Shun to recall the Xyz Dimension and the Chaos Giants that marched through the blazing Heartland City. Shun and several other Duellists, including Ruri, opposed the Chaos Giants.

The sight causes Ruri to stir within Yuzu, "R-Ruri..." Yuzu whispers in shock.

Revolution Falcon swoops out of the smoke that its crash caused, straight into a punch launched by Chaos Giant, launching it through the air and finally breaking off Revolution Falcon's left wing. "It's toying with its target...Why do they have to fight like that...?" Yuya asked. Revolution Falcon" crashes into the glass shielding the Topsiders shocking the watching crowd. Up in Yuzu's room, Ruri appears beside her, "Ruri's fury within me is...That means Dennis us indeed from Academia" Yuzu notes. Dennis steers through the debris "If I destroyed your 2000 ATK Revolution Falcon you take 2500 damage as a result, your LP will hit zero exactly. Its game over" Dennis declares. Chaos Giant throws the recaptured Revolution Falcon at the track in front of Shun, causing a massive explosion.

"It's finally, finally decided..." Melissa declares, but she's proven wrong when Shay drives out of the smoke alongside his Raidraptor - Last Strix (Shun's LP: 200). "What?" Dennis shocked. "When I took damage, I activate the effect of Raidraptor - Last Strix from my hand! For every Spell and Trap on my field, I reduce the damage I take by 100 point, and special summon!" Shun explain (DEF: 100). "Kurosaki held on with a mere 200 LP!" Melissa narrates. "The card from back then, I see..." Dennis remembers from when Shun drew and revealed it due to the effect of Raidraptor - Target Flag. "You know right? Chaos Giant can attack all of my opponent's monsters. I destroy Last Strix with Chaos Giant" Dennis comment Chaos Giant" pokes the little Raidraptor and it dissolves. ...And end my turn. Still hanging on?" Dennis said. "No matter how much I'm cornered, I'll survive. I'll crush you no matter what. With my iron will and steeled strength" Shun retorts. "What an admirable spirit. You learned that at the pro duellist training school, right?" Dennis states. "Why do you know about that?" Shun asked. "I know a lot about you. Should I share a bit of valuable news? This is from my time in Heartland" Dennis replied.

(Flashback)

Dennis was performing on the streets "It's showtime! Who in the audience will liven up this show with me?" Dennis asked. But when he saw a boy with black in the back with light purple in the front, sweeps upward and to the right side of his head in the crowd, he and Trapeze Magician snatch up the boy and deposit him in front of him. "You absolutely must be my opponent in a duel if Trapeze Magician sought you out" Dennis claimed as he bowed to him.

(Flashback ends)

"The adults and children watching all had smiles on their faces. But when I found him, the fin was over. It was awful. I wanted to keep doing those street performances, But since I found him, I...I had no choice but to green light the hunting game" Dennis said.

(Flashback)

Heartland Tower was destroyed and in the aftermath, Dennis looks at the ruined city. A portal opened beside him, and Serena emerged, clocked in her mantle. "You kept me waiting, Serena" Dennis comments. "So? about the boy?" Serena asked. "He's over there" Dennis said looking at a shattered dome near the two of them. "A refugee camp, huh?" Serena said. "Yeah. The Resistance set up their base in that corner" Dennis explains. The two of them found the boy that Dennis had met "The bracelet boy's right there" Dennis indicated as he waited in line for water; the boy had a metal bracelet in the design of feathers around his wrist. The boy noticed them, and Dennis raised his hand and waved in greeting. "The rest is all yours. Since I've met him before, I can't make any moves on him" Dennis told Serena. "The Professor gave me that job to me specifically" Serena reassured Dennis, raising her Duel Disk beneath her cloak. Serena pursued the boy down an alleyway, and cornered him. "What's the matter? Do you like playing tag? Please don't make trouble" Serena asked the boy. The boy strapped on his Duel Disk in response "So you wanna duke it out? How unruly. Sure, let's do this. If I win our duel, listen to what I say" Serena said. The boy, whose face was the same as Yuya, Yuri and Yugo's, simply looks at Serena determinedly. "Alright?" Serena said.

(Flashback ends)

"His name was…Yuto" Dennis confirms. "Say that again?!" Shun asked Dennis. "He's your best friend, right?" Dennis comments. Yuya, Yuri and Yuzu were all shocked. Surprised?" Dennis asked Shun.

In an entrance to the stands Sora Shiunin eavesdrops on the Duel, sucking on a lollipop.

"You bastard, why Yuto?!" Shun angrily ask. "I just follow orders" Dennis replied. "That means Yuto's at Academia, right? What are you going to do with him?!" Shun angrily ask. "I don't know. If you want to know why don't you hurry on to Academia instead of duelling here? Before you set off on this journey, didn't you declare that you'd save Yuto even if you had to do it alone?" Dennis replies. "Yeah, I'll go. Those who sent my comrades to hell, captured Yuto…" Shun agrees. "And you, who took Heartland's smiles away!" Ruri adds, watching the Duel with Yuzu.

"I'll crush you all! My turn! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force! I pay half my LP to special summon Revolution Falcon from my graveyard! (Shun's LP: 100) (ATK: 2000) I treat it as material and overly! Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun yells (ATK: 3000). "W-What's this! Even with an empty hand, he pulled off a miracle draw and evolved his Xyz monster!" Melissa declares. Shun remembers seeing several of his comrades being sealed in cards by the red-jacket Academia students "For my comrades who were hunted in cold blood and sealed in graveyards called cards, I'll smash you to smithereens! I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's monster effect! Once per turn, I use one overly unit and decrease one opponent monster's ATK by 800!" Shun said.

"Only 800!" Dennis laughs. "This effect can be activated as many times as the number of Raidraptor in my graveyard!" Shun explains. "What?!" Dennis gasps in shock. "Five Raidraptors rest in my graveyard! Go! Satellite Cannon Falcon! Incinerate with rage of the hunted! The first!" Shun declares and the spectre of a Raidraptor - Skull Eagle rises from the Graveyard, converts itself into green energy, which Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbs and fires from its cannons at Chaos Giant. The Fusion Monster reels backwards (Chaos Giant's ATK: 3700). "The path to defeat and despair stretches before you! The second!" Shun declares as Yuzu and Ruri watched. Absorbing the second Skull Eagle, Satellite Cannon Falcon" blasts Chaos Giant again (Chaos Giant's ATK: 2900). "Taste the pain of my best friend, Yuto, whose future you stole away! The third!" Shun declares. The spectre of Fiend Eagle rises from the Graveyard, and is absorbed and blasted at Chaos Giant (Chaos Giant's ATK: 2100). "Kurosaki's fury is…" Yuya notes as the stone in his bracelet glows. "It won't end like this!" Dennis cries and he goes for an Action Card, but he hits a bump in the road created during the previous Battle Phase, and his Duel Runner jumps into the air and out of reach of the card. "He failed to grab an Action Card!" Melissa groans in sympathy. "For closing off the path to her ambitions…Taste the hatred of my one and only sister, Ruri!" Shun tells Dennis. "Ruri's hatred…" Yuzu whispers. "The Forth!" Shun order and this time, Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbs the spectre of Last Strix and blasts it at Chaos Giant (Chaos Giant's ATK: 1300).

Yuzu's eyes began to glow and her hair stands in ends "Do you understand? These feeling?" Ruri asked Yuzu. "Yeah. I understand. I understand" Yuzu replied and she clams down. "But…A duel like this, filled with nothing but anger and hatred…" Yuzu describes clenches her fist, and looks sadly at the screen as she stands alone.

"This time!" Dennis yells, but as he goes for an Action Card, Chaos Giant falters and falls to one knee, shattering the stone and dislodging Dennis. Dennis reaches desperately for the card, but he couldn't reach it "Dennis failed to grab an Action Card again!" Melissa narrates. Shun turns away from Dennis, and he dodges the scattered debris on his D-Wheel. Dennis emerges from the wrecked track "Damn it! Even the Action Cards have forsaken me now that I've given up my entertainer role?!" Dennis wonders. He runs over the bumpy track and groans. "No matter how long they burn, the flames of my carded comrades' anger will never die!" Shun declares. "That's enough! Stop!" Yuzu yells. "The fifth!" Shun orders, Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbs the spectre of "Revolution Falcon" and fires again, reducing the ATK of Chaos Giant (Chaos Giant's ATK: 500).

"Battle! Soar, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Attack Chaos Giant!" Shun immediately declares as he power slides. Satellite Cannon Falcon blasts off into the sky "Satellite Cannon Falcon steadily ascends! It climbs, on and on to greater heights! Thorough the clouds and the stratosphere!" Melissa declares. Satellite Cannon Falcon maintains orbit above the Synchro Dimension's Earth, facing the rising sun. It opens its wing flaps once again and orange energy emerges from the fins, forming the Raidraptor crest with Satellite Cannon Falcon at the center. Bringing its cannons to bear, Satellite Cannon Falcon glows green and charges up an energy blast as purple lightening sparks across it. "Bear the feelings of the hunted, and shatter! Eternal Avenge!" Shun declares. Satellite Cannon Falcon fires a green energy blast from its core, adding its cannon fire to the blast. The blast spears from the heavens, obliterating Chaos Ancient Gear Giant and destroying it. Dennis screams as he's thrown from his D-Wheel (Dennis's LP: 0000). The crowd cheers the violent blow "K...Kurosaki...You win" Dennis weakly admits and passes out. Shun comes to a stop on the opposite side of the track. "It...It's...It's settled! The final match of the Friendship Cup's first round! The winner is Shun Kurosaki!" Melissa declares. The Action Field disperses, and Sora rolls his lollipop in his fingers before turning and leaving. Jack also gets up and leaves his throne, while Crow, Shinji and Rin watch grimly. "This is such a wreck...What are we gonna do now?! Geez!" Melissa angrily asks.

Shun tosses his helmet aside and straps on his Duel Disk "No matter how many of you come from Academia, I'll annihilate all of you myself!" Shun declares. He attempts to activate the Human Sealing Technology of his Duel Disk, but no matter which buttons he presses the option does not appear. "Damn it! Why can't I turn him into a card?! It's his doing? That jerk...he messed with my duel disk!" Shun realize. "Please secure Dennis McField immediately" Roget orders. Shun grabs Dennis by the collar and prepares to punch Dennis, but the stadium staff grab Shun and drag the angry Xyzian away "Damnit! Let go!" Shun yells at them. "Dennis joined the Lancers to keep an eye on me..." Yuri observed. "Academia didn't just capture Yuto, but Yugo too. They're also after Yuri and me. What's their reason...?" Yuya wonders.

Reiji and Reira turn to leave the Council Chamber "Where are you going?" Gael asks. "I'm going to meet Dennis. I want to confirm a few things with him" Reiji replied. But the Administrative Council's personal security block him "What is the meaning of this?" Reiji dangerously asks. "We do not want to make a fuss over this issue" Gael explains. "We'd prefer not to fight anyone or have anyone interfere" Grey clarifies. "For as much as it is possible, we want to maintain order in the City as it is" Azul states. "That is what we desire...Correct, Chairmen?" Bordeaux asked. "Quite so. We would like for you to leave our world out of something troublesome like an interdimensional war. Do you understand" White Taki said.

Dennis was wheeled away on a stretcher "Ruri...You harboured all that anger and haterd...And told me...To make people smile through duelling...I'll inherit your feelings! I'll definitely end this interdimensional war with my duelling!" Yuzu vows.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey Everyone, It's Rosetar48! Now let's start with the next chapter, shall we!**

King's Gambit

"Auntie, Fudoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Dad. That day, I embarked on this journey, promising to save Yuya and end the interdimenional war...Now; I'm participating in a duel tournament in the Synchro Dimension. No matter how much I speck, I know there's no way my voice will reach you. But someday I want everyone to know. What we've been through since then" Yuzu said.

(Flashback)

"We came to the Synchro Dimension to oppose Academia. But Sawatari, Yuri, Reira and I were separated from are comrades when we arrived" Yuzu remember when she left the Standard Dimension and arrived in the Synchron Dimension. "Security, the city's police force, wasted no time in chasing us down" Yuzu narrates when her group first meat Security.

(Flashback ends)

In his office "At first, I thought those unbridle youngsters were up to no good again" Roget mutters and he puts a chess piece down.

(Flashback)

Rin and Yuya were being chased by Duel Chaser 227 on the Highway. "While pursuing them, I notice the presence of two young boys with the same face" Roget notice as he remembers the resembles to Yuya and Yuri's face.

The scene changes to when Security surrounded Yuzu's group. "We were cornered. Crow Hogan and his crew came to save us from our crisis" Yuzu narrate as she remembers Crow and his crew saving them from Security. "Crow told us that two classes of people live in the City. The Winners are called Tops; the losers, Commons. Top monopolize the City's wealth and authority, and if the Commons resist just a little bit…" Yuzu said as she remembers the what the City's system is. The scene changes to when Yuzu and Crow were in the middle of their Duel "It's Security! Run! We're surrounded!" Shinji warns them. Then Security captures them and takes them to the Facility.

"We arrested duellist who came from another world. I separated the young boy who uses the Fusion Summon from his friends, planning to interrogate him myself" Roget narrates as Yuzu's group enter the Facility and were separated from Yuri.

(Flashback ends

"I had to know where he came from, and why he showed up in the City. Of course, the other boy in the Academia uniform would be in my hand soon as well…" Roget thinks as he looked at the pictures of Yuri and Yuya.

(Flashback)

"When I learned that Security was targeting Yuya…" Yuzu said as she remembers what Damon, a friend of Crow, told her. "You were putting up those weird flyers with that boy, right? Alternate dimensions invading or something like that?" Damon tells Yuzu. "Yuya's doing all that…" Yuzu gasped. "To save Yuya, we joined the prison break Crow's friends planned and escaped from the detention facility" Yuzu narrates as she remembers the prison break. "Wait for me, Yuya. I'm coming for you!" Yuzu said.

"I arrived to disorder caused by a prison break at the detention facility" Roget narrates as he remembers recapture Yuzu and the rest. "We successfully arrested everyone. However…" Roget said.

"Reiji Akaba led eight of his comrades from the Standard Dimension to our dimension" Gray narrates. "Fusion's Academia plans to take possession of the four dimensions: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard. His aim to oppose them" Azul narrate as the Administrative Council remembers what Reiji told them.

(Flashback ends)

"He wants to form an alliance with us, as Academia has not yet invaded or dimension" Bordeaux narrates. "But we have also noticed Academia's existence" White Taki said.

"Ten years ago, Enjoy Choujiro was arrested for cheating. Ever since, there has been disorder in the City and heighted tension between the Tops and Commons" Gael said. "In order to improve the situation, the Executive Council implemented two measures" Grey said. "The first was hosing the Friendship Cup in order to unite the Tops and Commons" Azul states. "The other was strengthening the Security Bureau, the organization that maintains the Tops' societal advantage. For that, a powerful weapon that did not exist in our world yet was used-Solid Vision with mass. What they call Real Solid Vision System. The one who brought that here was Jean-Michel Roget" Thanks to his contribution, he instantly rose to power as Chief of the Security Bureau" Bordeaux narrates, "Of course, we knew he came from another world" Gael said. "Even if his aimed to invade..." Grey said. "As it is, we have Roger placated, and use him to maintain order in our society" Azul states. "However, Reiji Akaba appeared to warn us about the interdimensional war" Bordeaux said. "If his movement alerted Academia..." Gael said. "They might invade early and cause more trouble" Grey notes. "And so we cannot ignore Reiji Akaba's words" Azul said. "As long as the intruder Roger is around, the threat of Academia looms over us" Bordeaux said. "We weighed them against each other. In other words...if Reiji Akaba's Lancers have the strength to protect us, we will take them in. Otherwise, we would we Roger over and use him to reach out to Academia" Gael said.

"I had a reason for nominating Yuzu Hiragi to duel against the King on the tournament eve. I wanted to see how he handle Yuzu Hiragi, who uses an unknown summon method called the Pendulum. An enemy who must be defeated sooner or later-the King, Jack Atlas" Roget said.

(Flashback)

"He won the Friendship Cup as a Commons. He has regained from his throne for three years since then- the absolute ruler, Jack Atlas. I had to duel the City's biggest superstar. When he provoke me and said he'd defeat me in three turns, I was completely lived" Yuzu said as she remembers the tournament eve. "I'll show you my entertainment" Past Yuzu thinks. "Let's finish this! Go! Musia the Melodious Maestra! Attack Jack Atlas directly!" Past Yuzu said. "You said it yourself too. An entertainment duel. But, your duelling is nothing more than self-satisfaction! Far from entertainment!"Past Jack tells Past Yuzu. "Savage soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! And now, I attack directly with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Fiery Crimson Hell Burning!" Past Jack calls out. "I lost. My confidence and pride were shattered. Then, Tokumastsu showed up out of nowhere and filled me in on something unbelievable. Losers in the Friendship Cup are sent to an underground labour facility as a warning to others. I finally knew that Yuya was safe and sound, but he, Tokumastsu, and the rest of my comrades…I didn't want anyone to suffer. This tournament is definitely wrong. But even if I spoke up, no one in the City would hear me out. When someone wins, they gain everything; when they lose, they lose everything. No one in the Tops or Commons questioned this kind of competitive society. And when they agitated me, I also…" Yuzu narrates as she remembers her expiries in the Friendship Cup. "No. This isn't it. The duel I believe in isn't-!" Past Yuzu said.

"Tsukikage, who had taken Reira's place in the tournament and should have been underground, showed up. He told me that Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Tokumatsu, and everyone else were safe. Then he delivered a message from Reira, as well as Jack's words" Yuzu narrates. "We came here to save the world. But no one in this dimension believes that. They don't recognize the Lancers' strength. If you want them to recognize us, you have to defeat Jack" Past Reira said. "However, if you want to accomplish something…Do not hesitate!" Past Jack states.

"Yuya, I finally got it. No matter how much I yell, there's no way my voice will reach anyone. I also understand why Jack called my duelling conceited. That's because I haven't accomplished anything. People won't pay attention unless I win like Jack did and gain their recognition. I'm still a nobody in this world. When I haven't been recognized, there's no way I can touch people by yelling and duelling the way I want to. To make people over and make them smile, I have to make them accept me. To do that, I have to defeat Jack. And then we'll defeat Academia, end the dimensional war, and go home together, back to where everyone is waiting. I promised my dad, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Auntie Yoko, that I'd definitely bring you back with me. I'll save Gongenzaka and Sawatari too. I won't abandon any of our comrades. I'll create a world where everyone smiles…And then we'll all go home. Back to our hometowns" Yuzu's letter said. "I'll win with my duelling! And I'll bring smiles back to the faces of everyone in the City!" Past Yuzu vows.

"As I made that promise, a war-like showdown between Kurosaki and Dennis unfolded before my eyes. Dennis revealed a shocking truth-that he was from Academia, and played a part in Yuto's capture.

(Flashback ends)

"We do not want to make a fuss over this issue" Gael explains. "We'd prefer not to fight anyone or have anyone interfere" Grey. "For as much as it is possible, we want to maintain order in the City as it is" Azul states. "That is what we desire...Correct, Chairmen?" Bordeaux asked. "Quite so. We would like for you to leave our world out of something troublesome like an interdimensional war. Do you understand" White Taki said. "I see. However, confining me is not related to Dennis reporting to Academia" Reiji states. "We are aware. We are just preparing for the worst. Academia is not just one person after all" White Taki said. "Before the two of them convene to scheme, we will secure Dennis" Gael said. "Of course, we will not hand him over" White Taki said.

Meanwhile at the Duel Place, Dennis was being wheeled away on a stretcher "Please wait. Dennis will be put in the custody of the Executive Council. Hand him over" One of Administrative Council's personal security said. "—That will not happen! Dennis is in our custody! This I a direct order from Chief Roger of the Security Bureau" A Security officer states. Both stadium staff runs off. "The Council has decided to take away his right to command. Which means that the order you received is nullified" One of Administrative Council's personal security states. In the shadows Sora held up his Duel Disk, and then a spark appeared, then a big gust of wind. When the winds dissipate, Dennis was gone. "Dennis disappears!" One of Administrative Council's personal securities said. "What's going on?!" a Security officer asked.

In his office "I will not hand Dennis over to the council! Find him immediately and capture him! Take away my right to command? If you old geezers are going to adopt that attitude, then we will have to take drastic measures as well" Roger said as he put a pawn down on the chess board and the chess board glowed. "Notify all of Security. Begin the operation. King's Gambit" Roget orders.

In City all of the Security offices started to become mind-controlled puppets. In the Administrative Council office, there was a light coming from the door the caught the tow guards attention, then the door exploded, with caught the attention of Reiji and Reira, Then the Mind-Controlled Security storms in with their monsters out.

"Security" Gael said. "What are you up to?" Grey asked. "What kind of attitude is this?" Azul asked. "What kind of attitude? I could ask the same of you" Roger said as hologram of him appeared. "Roger!" Bordeaux said. "Taking away my right to command as the Chief of the Security Bureau...Do you think you can maintain peace in the City like that?" Roger asked. "The situation has changed. If you join forces with Dennis, we do not know what will happen" White Taki states. "You think I'll summon Academia? That would certainly be an interesting turn of events, but it would be useless to me" Roger said. Reira shivers, he then remembers Jack's words and stop shacking. "If I summon Academia, this City would only be devastated by its duellist...My careful preparations would have been all for naught" Roger said. "Preparations?" Bordeaux asked. "What for?" Azul asked. "It's obvious, isn't it? To control this city" Roger said. "The City?!" Gael said. "Control it?!" Gray said. "No, you could say the City is already under my control. It's practically ruled by the person who commands the Security Bureau—me! Certainly not by the Executive Council! If the City is truly a competitive society, then it's only right that those with power also stand on top both in name and reality. Am I wrong?" Roget said. "Strengthening Security with Real Solid Vision was part of your preparations as well?" White Taki asks. "Yes. All that's left is to oust the symbol of the City—the King. I have a piece set in place for that, too. Dennis's appearance and your mobilization will move that piece forward. The Friendship Cup will continue as planned, so do not worry. Before it all ends, you should just remain silent over there" Roger stated. "—Control the City. In other words, you plan to rebel against Academia and establish Synchro Dimension as your kingdom?" Reiji asks. "My Kingdom…how beautifully that resonates. Yes. I do not plan on submitting to anyone any longer. Not even to the Professor, Reo Akaba! Reiji Akaba. When you showed up, I noticed. You are Reo Akaba's son. However, your father is your enemy. How does this sound? Since we share a common enemy, shall we join forces?" Roger suggested. "The two of us ruling over the City? Ridiculous. Allying with someone who's satisfied with controlling a mere city reaps me no benefits" Reiji said. "What did you say…Let's see how long you can brag like that…I'm looking forward to it" Roger said, then the hologram disappears.

In his office, Roger thrown his chess pieces on the floor in rage. "The Council gas been sealed…Even if their men find Dennis…They can't do anything! What I should be more worried about now…Is Dennis crossing dimensions to inform Reo Akaba that Yuri and Yuya Sasaki are in the City. If that happens, he will definitely send men to secure those two. Yes, that women called Serena! If that happens, my plan to turn the Synchro Dimension into my kingdom will be exposed…Securing Dennis is key to determining the success of my plan!" Roger think.

Meanwhile in alleyway, Dennis opens his eyes "Where am I?" Dennis wonders. "You're finally awake" Sora said. "Who are you?" Dennis asked. The moonlight shines of Sora to revel him. "Sora Shiunin. A duellist from Academia" Sora introduces himself. Two Mind-Controlled Security were searching near the alleyway. "Right, I remember. You're from Academia, too" Dennis said. "I'm surprised that you're the same. And you played a part in the Yuto situation…" Sora said. "Calling it a "situation"…I just carried out my mission. All that's left is handing Yuya and Yuri over to Selena—"Dennis said as he tries to get up, but his injures wouldn't let him "I'll take over. You should go back to Academia right away" Sora tells Dennis. "Wait…what are you saying?" Dennis asked. "Professor personally told me to bring Yuri back. This is my job. I know that you came all this way with Yuzu and the others to keep an eye on Yuri. But you can't do anything in your condition. If I didn't help you, you would've been captured. So go back now" Sora said, he then held up his Duel Disk and a blue light shine starts to shine. "When you're back at Academia, I want you to tell Professor this. I will definitely carry out the mission he gave me" Sora said. Dennis then dissipates into blue light.

At Academia "Dennis has returned and reports that both Yuri and Yuya Sakaki are confirmed to be in the Synchro Dimension's City, as soon as Obelisk Forces is done with preparations, I want them to head over there" Reo ordered. "Right! Thank you for giving me the chance to redeem myself" Barrett said. "Serena will be there at any time too, right? Work with her…" Reo said. "No. Before that, I will definitely capture Yuri and Yuya and bring them back" Barrett said. "I'm counting on you, Barrett" Reo said.

The next day in the City "Moring dawns on the third day of the Friendship Cup. The four matches of the second round take place today. I don't know who I'll be duelling just yet, but…There's been too many duels filled with hatred just like the one between Kurosaki and Dennis. I'll bring back everyone's smiles with the entertainment duel that I've learned from Uncle" Yuzu vows. In Yuya's room "…And defeat Academia, end the interdimensional war, and go home together, to where everyone is waiting. Mom, Principle, Fudoshi, Ayum Tatsuya. I'll definitely come home safe and sound. With Yuzu" Yuya said.

"Yuya Sasaki is your opponent in the second round. He and Yuri may be trump cards in building my kingdom. Defeat him and bring him to me. Got it?" Roger tells Sergey and Sergey smiles.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey Everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we're going to start the second round of the Friendship Cup with Yuya Vs Sergey!**

The Beauty of Destruction

"The City is one! We are all friends! The third day of the Friendship Cup tournament! Today, we move into the second round!" Meilssa announces and the audience cheers. "These eight have passed the first round!" Meilssa said as holograms of Yuzu, Yuri, Shinji, Sergey, Rin, Yuya, Crow and Shun appeared. "Who would emerge as the best four and advance?! The fated first match is…Yuya Sakaki vs Sergey Volkov!" Melissa announces.

In the hallway, Yuya was being guided to the Duel Places. "Yuzu knows what she should do. Yuzu's trying to tell everyone that this Friendship Cup is wrong. I have to warn the people of the Synchro Dimension about the interdimensional war. So I'll give it my all in this duel, and win!" Yuya thinks.

In the Duel Palace, the audience gave a great big cheer "Listen to these rousing cheers! And he's here! His popularity's on the rise! First up—the cool and spectacular entertainment magician swoops on the field! Yuya Sakaki , 14-years-old!" Melissa said as Yuya enters the Duel Field. "Yuya!" Women in the audience cheered. "He looks even better than in the first round! How cool, Yuya! I mean, Yuya Sakaki" Melissa said. Yuya looks behind him "Jack Atlas…I'll aim for him and do my best too! And then I'll tell everyone our thoughts! So right now…I'll give my all in this duel! Isn't that right, Yuzu?" Yuya thinks. "Yuya…do your best!" Yuzu said. "He's here! His opponent, Sergey! His performance against Damon in the first round was a little lacking, and seemed to barley win the duel. Will it work out for him today? The fearsome criminal who once shook the City. These days, his power is long-forgotten" Melissa wonders as Sergey enters. "Go for it, Yuya! You can beat him, easy!" Rin cheers.

Sergey came to a stop next to Yuya "Yuya Sasaki…He and Yuri may be the trump cards I need to build my kingdom. Defeat him and bring him to me" Roger ordered early. "As we all know, the course was wrecked in the duel between Kurosaki and Dennis yesterday. Therefore, Riding Duels will take place outside the Duel Palace from the second round onwards!" Melissa said, and the Duel Lanes emerge from the ocean. "That said! Action Field, on! Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa announce. The Action Card were dispersed and the Field was covered in a light. "Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both Duel Disk said. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa declares and both Duellist takes off. "Duel!" Both duellist yells out.

"In this duel, the first one pass through the Duel Palace gate gets the first move. The first to set out is Yuya!" Melissa said. "Alright!" Yuzu said. "This in the first time the tournament is using the City's duel lanes. Who will take the first move? Let's look forward to an intense duel—more dynamic and fast-paced than ever before! It's all up to the two of you!" Melissa said. "The Tops love a flashy show. They must be quite satisfied" Roger states as he looks at Sergey vitals. "Sergey's accelerating! He's now neck-to-neck with Yuya!" Melissa said. Both of them entered the gate. "Who will be the first to emerge?" Melissa wonders. Yuya came out of the gate follow by Sergey "The first move goes to Yuya!" Melissa said.

"Watch this, Yuzu. I summon Performapal Happy Dolphin! (ATK: 1400) I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Yuya said. "By summoning Happy Dolphin, I'm prepare for my attack next turn. Now, you can bring it on!" Yuya thinks.

"My turn. I summon Thorn Prisoner Van" Sergey said (ATK: 0). "0 ATK?!" Yuya said. "Sergey summoned a card with 0 ATK not in DEF, but ATK mode!" Melissa said. "Since it has 0 ATK, it should be in DEF" Yuri notes. "Turn end" Sergey said.

"He placed his monster with 0 ATK in ATK mode? Is it on purpose? What is he thinking...Nothing will happen if I think on it" Yuya thinks. "My turn! I activate the Trap Card, Pendulum Change! I return one Pendulum monster on my field to my hand and special summon another Pendulum monster from my hand! I special summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (ATK: 2500) Next I activate the Spell Card, Returning Performer! When a Perfomerpal leave the field by an effect I can special summon it again! Show yourself once more! Performapal Happy Dolphin!" Yuya said (ATK: 1400). "How boring" Sergey mutters. "Next, I summon Performapal Light Magician from my hand!" Yuya said (ATK: 1600)."Oh? That's the third" Sergey mutters. "Yuya assemble three monsters on his field in an instant! They're up against Sergey's monster, which has 0 ATK! Is the outcome clear already?" Melissa wonders. "Alright! Great job! Settle it in one go!" Yuzu cheers.

"Battle! I attack Van with Odd-Eyes!" Yuya declares. "Sergey takes a whopping 2500 in damage!" Melissa said. "I activate Van's effect. When this card is attacked, I show my opponent the Thorn Prisoners in my hand, and reduce damage to zero after paying 400 LP. Thorn Prisoner Darli is in my hand" Sergey said (Sergey's LP: 3600). "Sergey avoided taking 2500 damage by paying just 400!" Melissa said. "With its effect, the destroyed Van can be special summoned along with Thorn Prisoner Darli" Sergey said (ATK: 0x2). "He summoned another monster with 0 ATK?" Yuya wonders. "Sergey summoned both monsters in ATK mode! What on earth is he thinking?"Melissa wonders. "I attack Darli with Performapal Light Magician!" Yuya said. "I activate Darli's effect. Once per turn during my opponent's battle phase when there's another Thorn Prisoner on my field, I pay 400 LP and negate your attack" Sergey said (Sergey's LP: 3200). "I still have an attack left! I attack Darli with Happy Dolphin!" Yuya said. "Darli can't use its effect anymore! Go, Yuya!" Yuzu cheers. Sergey then speeds up and was heading for an Acton Card "Will Sergey turn the tables with an Action Card?!" Melissa wonders. Sergey flips backwards and missed the Action Card. "Happy Dolphin's attack closes in on Sergey! Sergey takes unexpectedly huge damage! He ended up embarrassing himself!" Melissa said. "Are you okay? Your hurt! I end my turn!" Yuya said.

"Beautiful" Sergey said as he looked at his wound, Yuya gasped at that.

"My, my. Looks like Roger's right-hand man is having a tough time" Gael said. "That punk…" Roger said as he saw Sergey's vitals go up. "They're coming!" a man in the audiences said. Yuya and Sergey came back into the Duel Palaces. "My turn. I summon my second Thorn Prisoner Darli (ATK: 0). I tune the Level 1 Van and Level 1 Darli. Expose your warped worldly desires, commit your flesh to thorns! Synchro Summon. Appear, Level 2. Thorn Observer Zuma! (ATK: 0) I activate Zuma's effect. When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, all monsters on the field gains a Thorn counter. Monsters with Thorn counters cannot attack. Next, during each player's end phase, each monster on the field gains one Thorn counter and the player takes 400 points in damage for each one. I set one card face-down and end my turn. At the same time, I take 400 points in damage due to Zuma's effect" Sergey said (Sergey's LP: 1400). "Sergey is bound by his monsters, and prevented battle damage by cutting his LP!" Melissa said. "This isn't good. I only hope there's nothing going on" Roger thinks.

"The monsters on Yuya's field can't attack! How will he fight?!" Melissa narrates. "it's not over yet—it all starts here! I'll put my feelings into this draw! My turn! It's here! Polymerization!" Yuya said. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Thorn Growth. This effect doubles the damage taken from the Thorn counters" Sergey said. "If this keeps up, I'll take 2400 damage from Zuma's effect in my end phase…But the spotlight's on me now! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Odd-Eyes, Happy Dolphin and Light Magician! Dragon of dual-colour eyes! Dolphin of happiness! Magician of light! Become one and bring a new life to the word! Fusion Summon! Now come forth! The Dragon of the earth! Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon! (ATK: 1900) Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon increase by 300 for each of its Fusion materials! Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon has three Fusion materials!" Yuya said (Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon's ATK: 2800). "I activate Thorn Growth's effect. When a Thorn counter leaves the field, I take 100 points of damage for each counter" Sergey said (Sergey's LP: 1100). "What's with this guy? Finding pleasure in cutting down his own LP…" Rin said. "Battle! I attack Zuma with Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon!" Yuya declares. "I activate Zuma's effect. When this card is attacked with its Synchro material monsters in my graveyard, I pay 400 LP and reduce the battle damage to zero (Sergey's LP: 700). And since Zuma has left the field, Thorn Growth's effect deals 100 points of damage for each Thorn counter…(Sergey's LP: 600) When there are no Thorn counters on the field, this card is destroyed. Due to Zuma's effect, I special summon the Zuma sent to the graveyard and its Synchro material monsters" Sergey said. "The destroyed monster returned along with its two materials! All three of them have 0 ATK, but they're in ATK mode!" Melissa said (Thorn Prisoner Darli's ATK: 0 Thorn Prisoner Van's ATK: 0 Thorn Observer Zuma's ATK: 0).

"Is this some kind of strategy?" Yuzu wonders. "We're not done. Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon can attack twice in one battle phase! Attack Zuma again!" Yuya said. "I activate Darli's effect. Once per turn, when my opponent declares an attack and there are Thorn Prisoners beside Darli on the field, I pay 400 LP and negate the attack" Sergey said (Sergey's LP: 200). "Sergey avoided take an attack again, but his LP is severely depleted by his own card effect! He only has 200 left!" Melissa said. "It's like he's self-destructing!" Yuzu said. "He's planning something" Rin said. "Looks like the outcome is decided" White Taki said. "Before a volcano erupts, magma amasses until it reaches its limit. It then hurls that pain into the sky like a scorching heat searing through skin" Reiji said. "I end my turn" Yuya said. "Sergey has 200 LP. I can win in my next turn. But any more than this, and…" Yuya thinks. "Hey! It's dangerous to continue the duel like this! He's injured" Yuya said. "Even so, the match isn't over. You have to see it through to the end" Melissa said. "That's right!" Two punks said. "Duke it out 'til the end!" one punk said. "Get 'im quick!" a man yells. "It's wrong to force someone who's already battered to keep on duelling! How is it fun to send someone underground like that? I'm with Yuzu. The way the Friendship Cup does things is defiantly wrong!" Yuya said. "Yuya…" Yuzu whispered. "If this goes on, people's heart will always be shattered. There's no way we can counter Academia's impending invasion like this! What's important right now is to link everyone's hearts together. We have to build true friendship and face Academia and the interdimisional war!" Yuya stated. "Right…If we win our duels, everyone will hear us out" Yuzu said. "Everyone, please listen!" Yuya asked.

"You…You think you've won. Your face…it doesn't say I'll win, but I've won. Instead of the desperate desire to win…I'd rather crush the face of someone who's sure they'll win. It's the most beautiful of all" Sergey said. "Beautiful?" Yuya asked. "I've endured, I've endured and endured…Endured, endured and endured…My endured was not in vain! I've endured, and endured, endured and endured…Endured! ENDURED!" Sergey yells out.

In Roger's office the Chart for Sergey gave an Error warning "His limiter broke…Looks like he needs some fixing up again" Roger said.

"The man I duelled in the first round, Damon…he was no fun. That duel wasn't beautiful in the least! But you're different. You're concerned about my wound, and certain of your victory. Beautiful. Truly a beautiful battle. This should end beautifully. In your defeat!" Sergey bellow. Yuya gasped in shock at this. Sergey then speed ahead of Yuya "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Sergey said. "Polymerization?!" Yuya said. "With this card's effect, I fuse Van, Darli and Zuma. Leave your suffering, pain, and vulgar values to your corpse! Now, cast everything away and embark on the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma!" Sergey chants (ATK: 0).This far into the match, he summoned another monster with 0 ATK in ATK mode! Does he even want to win? Does he even want to do this at all?" Melissa wonders. "Something's weird…Yuya, be careful" Yuzu said. "I'll lose? What can you do with just 0 ATK?" Yuya asked. "Vandarlizuma's ATK becomes double the value of my current LP subtracted from 2500!" Sergey explains. Yuya gasped "Sergey's has 200 LP!" Yuri said. "That means…4600 ATK!" Yuya said (Vandarlizuma's ATK: 4600). "Next, once per turn, I pay 100 LP (Sergey's LP: 100) and reduce one opposing monster's ATK to 100 until the end phase of this turn (Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon's ATK: 100). Vandarlizuma's ATK increases once more!"Sergey manically said (Vandarlizuma's ATK: 4800). "4800 ATK! Sergey's mediocrity so far was a front for this power!" Melissa narrates. "Was he cutting his own LP for that…?" Yuzu wonders. "Cutting through flesh and shattering bone…No…worse than that…" Reiji said.

"I attack Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon with Vandarlizuma!" Sergey yells out. "An Action Card!" Yuya said, he then put his hand out to grab the Action Card. "Your struggle is beautiful. But…" Sergey said, he then turned around. "It's unsightly!" Sergey bellow, and rams his D-Wheel into Yuya's to block the attempt to grab an Action Card. Yuya was sent flying into the air "Yuya!" Yuzu yells out. Yuri, Crow, Rin and Shun were also in shocked. The flower blooming upon the battlefield…Scatter!" Sergay yells and Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon was destroyed (Yuya's LP: 0000). Yuya then crushed into a building.

"Beautiful…" Sergey said. In his office, Roger slammed his fist on the table "That fool! Send nearby Security to the crush site" Roger said. "What a shock! Sergey's eye-opening counterattack won him the match! Yuya Sasaki flew out of the duel land and seems to have crashed into a nearby building. There's smoke billowing from the building, so we can't see the situation inside. Will Yuya Sakaki make it out oaky? Is he safe…?!" Melissa asked. "Yuya!" Yuzu yells out.

 **O.C cards**

 **Performapal Happy Dolphin (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 4, Type: Aqua, attribute: Water ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000, Scale 4)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you can swap the battle position of one of your monster.**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn: you can change this card's battle position.**

 **Pendulum Change (Trap Card)**

 **Target 1 Pendulum monster on the field; return it to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Pendulum monster from your hand.**

 **Returning Performer (Spell card)**

 **If a Performapal leaves the field you can Special Summon it back to the field.**

 **Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon (Fusion/Effect Monster, Level: 7, Type: Dragon, attribute: Earth ATK: 1900 DEF: 2000)**

 **1 Odd-eyes monster +1 or more Performapal monsters**

 **This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for the card's Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today will have the match between Yuzu and Shinji.**

Storm of Revolution

Sergey re-enter the Duel Palace "S-Sergey Volkov has come back to the stadium! Even covered in wounds, he managed to pull off an amazing comeback victory!" Melissa said. Sergey then laugh hysterics "He's gone! He's done for! Did you see his face twisted in fear!? Beautiful!" Sergey raves. "Duellist Crusher…Did he do this to all the other Duellist he defeated?" A man mutters. "How repulsive…" A Women in a pink hat states.

In the Executive Council room, "Reiji Abaka…You stated that Roger's ambitions were pointless, did you not?" Gael asked. "But right now, his plan is steadily making progress" Grey said. "Is this fine with you?" Azul asked. "Just sitting here and watching that happen?" Bordeaux asked. Reiji stayed silent.

In the Duel Palace, Sergey stopped but was still laughing hysterics, and then some Security came into the field "Security has made their way onto the stadium!" Melissa said. The Security then fire an energy nets at Sergey "They've capture Sergey! They're removing him from the stadium" Melissa said. "To think his mind would break from that level of a Duel…It looks like he needs to be re-educated" Roger said.

"More importantly, what about Yuya!? Is Yuya safe!?" Yuzu asked. Yuri and Shun showed no emotions. "Yuya…Leave the rest to me! I will inherit your will, Yuya!" Rin vows. Yuzu bangs on the door "Open up! Please open up!" Yuzu yells. "Now then let's get to our next match! Shinji Weber vs Yuzu Hiragi!" Melissa announces, Yuzu gapsed. "Shinji versus Yuzu?!" Crow said. Yuzu looks at the T.V in shock, then the door opened to revel Sam to be standing there. "I will escort you to the stadium" Sam said. "Sam, is Yuya all right!?" Yuzu asked. "I do not know" Sam said. "You don't know?!" Yuzu asked. "There's no point in asking him!" Shinji said as he walks towards them. "Shinji!" Yuzu said. "Who do you think cares about the losers? For the Tops bustards, we're just another show! Once a pawn is lost from the game, it's over!" Shinji said. "Over?! No one went to help him?!" Yuzu asked. "The defeated are thrown away! That is how this world works now!" Shinji explains. Yuzu gasped in shock "You could say Yuya Sakaki has become another sacrifice for this world. That's why I've been fighting! To changed this distorted society!" Shinji said. Yuzu grits her teeth "I can only gather the energy of the oppressed Commons…and overthrow the Tops! This time, I will make the Commons stand up for themselves! Sorry, Yuzu, but you will be my stepping stone to accomplish that!" Shinji said. "This isn't the time to be talking about that! Yuya might be suffering right now…! He could be horribly injured, waiting for someone to save him! This isn't the time to be Duelling!" Yuzu yells. "Then say that with your Duelling! Prove to them that we have the power to change this society! In order to prevent more incidents like that, we should raise the Commons up in arms!" Shinji said. "So you're saying we should just ignore Yuya, who is suffering right now?!" Yuzu yells. "I'm talking about what we can do right now. It's impossible for us to go and save Yuya Sakaki right now! Then we have to open a path to the future with our own hands! And communicate with our Duels so that we can create a better world! If you want to say something…then tell the audience after you've won your Duel!" Shinji said, and he leaves.

In the Duel Palace "It's the second match of the third day of the Friendship Cup! Our Duellists have made it to the starting grid!" Melissa said. The audience cheered "I'll help you rise up right now!" Shinji thinks. "Wait for me, Yuya! I'll be right there!" Yuzu thinks. Meanwhile in his Office "He's not there?" Roger asked. "Yes sir. We've increased our search range, but he has yet to be found" A Security Officer reported were Yuya crashed. "Falling from that height there's no way he could have escape on his own…" Roger thinks.

In a part of the Slums, Yuya was lying on a bed unconscious; a figure was standing nearby and then left. Back in the Duel Palace "Now then, let's get things started! Action field: On! Field Spell:Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa declares. The Action Cards were dispersed and the field was covered in a light. "Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!" Both Duel Disk announces, and then the countdown appeared and starts counting down "Riding Duel…Acceleration!" Melissa declares and both Duellists took off. "Duel" Both Duellist yells.

"I need to end this quickly!" Yuzu think. Shinji then went in front of Yuzu "I won't give you the first turn!" Shinji said. Both of them then enters the tunnel "Now, Commons! It's the start of our Duel!" Shinji declares. "The first one out of the Duel Palaces is Shinji!" Melissa said. "Remember! The anger you felt when you watch my Duel! Our anger against the Tops! This time you need to rise up!" Shinji said. "Come on! I keep telling you to stop provoking the audience!" Melissa tells Shinji.

"I understand your anger! And if you have that anger, you can change this society! I'll lead the charge! So rise up! With me! My turn! I summon Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye!" Shinji said (ATK: 200). "Shinji has Summoned a monster! But its ATK is a mere 200!" Melissa said. "For all that talk, he isn't much!" A Tops women said. "What can he even do with a monster like that?" another Tops woman asked. "It's true the monster I summoned has low ATK, it's a weak monster! Just like us Commons, this monster has no power! But we've all fought with our weak monsters! We've fought through this rotten society! If these monsters combine their strength, then they can overcome society! And I'll prove that to you! I activate its monster effect! Once pre turn, Pin the Bullseye can deal 200 damage to my opponent! (Yuzu's LP: 3800) I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Shinji said. "Shinji has started off his first turn with dealing some damage effect! But all he has on his field is a 200 ATK monster!" Melissa said. "Even if I have just one monster on my field…! There are tens of thousands of Commons with me! For all of their sake, I will sure this revolution succeeds!" Shinji yells.

"All he has is one monster with 200 ATK on his field!" Yuzu thinks. "My turn! I, using the Scale 2 Marcia the Melodious Diva and the Scale 6 Vespers the Melodious Diva, Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Levels 3 to 5. Sway. Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster! Cynthia the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1800) Mandoilena the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu said (ATK: 1700). "Yuzu has pulled off a Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu said. "I activate the Spell Card: Gap Power from my hand! When my opponent's LP is greater than mine, I increase the ATK of one of my monsters by half of the differences!" Yuzu said. "What!?"Shinji said. "The difference between our LP is 200! I increase Cynthia's ATK by 100, half of that!" Yuzu explains (Cynthia's ATK: 1900). "You used a Spell Card just to increase its ATK by 100?!" Shinji said. "I attack Pin the Hit with Cynthia! When I attack, Cynthia's effect increases all "Melodious" monsters' ATK by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase! (Cynthia's ATK: 2200 Mandoilena's ATK: 2000) With this, the total ATK of all my monsters is 4200! I'm going to finish it with this two-pronged attack!" Yuzu declares. "Yuzu Hiragi is aiming for a one-turn kill!" Melissa narrates. "So that's what she was doing..." A Tops man said. "With this, we'll finally be rid of that obnoxious Shinji!" A Tops women said. "Don't lose Shinji!" A Commons yells.

"Go! Cynthia!" Yuzu yells. "I activate the Continuous Trap: Battlewasp – Nest, targeting Pin the Bullseye! When the targeted monster is attacked, I can Special Summon a monster with the same name Pin the Bullseye, from my hand or Deck! And end the Battle Phase!" Shinji said. "End the Battle Phase?!" Yuzu said. "But when this card is used twice, it is destroyed" Shinji said, then a second Pin the Bullseye appeared (ATK: 200). "Shinji has succeeded with not only fending off his opponent's attack, but Summoning a second monster as well!" Melissa said. "That's it Shinji!" A Commons cheers. "With the Battle Phase ending, Cynthia's effect ends and their ATKs return to normal" Yuzu said (Cynthia's ATK: 1800 Mandoilena's ATK: 1700). "Too bad! Did you think I'd leave myself wide-open with just one monster!?" Shinji asked. "But there are still only two 200 ATK monsters on the field. In my next turn, I need to somehow…" Yuzu thinks. "I end my turn!" Yuzu said. In Yuri's room "She's not concentrating at all. It's most likely has to do with Yuya…" Yuri said.

"My turn! I Summon the Tuner Monster, Battlewasp - Sting the Poison! (ATK: 400) Next, I can Special Summon this card from my hand with its effect negated! Come forth, Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker! (ATK: 1000) I Tune my Level 3 Twinbow the Attacker with my Level 2 Sting the Poison! Stingers of rage, become a bow to pierce the heavens with a flash! Synchro Summon! Come forth!Battlewasp - Azusa the Spirit Bow!" Shinji chants (ATK: 2200). "And now, Shinji has pulled off a Synchro Summon!" Melissa said. "An ATK of 2200?!" Yuzu said. "Now, the beacon of our revolution has arisen! Stand up, Commons! With me! For the future of us Commons!" Shinji yells out. The Commons gave out a big loud cheer "Go! Shinji! We're with you!" A Commons cheers. "Is that going to be okay?" a Tops women asked. Yuzu grits her teeth; meanwhile Sora was running through the Slums area with Yuya's helmet in his arms "Yuzu..." Sora mutters as he looks at the duel lane.

"Now with his Synchro Monster, will Shinji be able to turn the tides?!" Melissa wonders, Yuzu grunts. Sora then stopped when he saw the Duel Lane "Over there?" Sora wonders, he then looks around and the turns backs. "Rise up, Commons! With me! Let clash our anger of being trampled and oppressed against those Tops! I activate Azusa the Spirit Bow's effect! All of its Battlewasp comrades' effect damage is doubled!" Shinji said. "The damage is doubled?!" Yuzu yells in shock. "With this, Pin the Bullseye now deals 400 damage! I activate Pin the Bullseye's monster effect! This is the agony of having your homes robbed from you by the Tops and being left out to shivering in the cold! (Yuzu's LP: 3400) And this is...! The grudges of my friends who wasted away to nothing out of hunger! (Yuzu's LP: 3000) And this is our anger that his only been strengthened from all our suffering! I attack Mandoilena with Azusa the Spirit Bow!" Shinji declares (Yuzu's LP: 2500). "Shinji has dealt 1300 damage with his monster combo!" Melissa said. "That's it, Shinji! Beat her to a pulp!" A Commons yells.

"Damn it…what am I doing?! I can't save Yuya like this…!" Yuzu thinks. "Now, the revolution has begun! I will flip this society on its head with card! By sending Dart the Hunter from my hand to my Graveyard, I can deal the ATK of a monster destroyed in battle as damage!" Shinji said. "What!?" Yuzu yells. "And with Azusa the Spirit Bow's effect, that damage is doubled!" Shinji said. "The ATK of the just destroyed Mandoilena was 1700…" Yuzu said. "And twice that, with 3400 damage, this will be over!" Shinji said. Meanwhile, Sora was running up some stairs and got to a roof of one of the buildings, he then turned and saw Shinji and Yuzu coming by. "Yuzu!" Sora calls out. Yuzu looked up a saw Sora waving "Sora?!" Yuzu said, and continue on; Sora then followed them by jumping from one building to the next. "Was that Sora just now?!" Yuzu thinks. Sora was still jumping from building to building "But why is Sora…?" Yuzu wonders. As Yuzu went around the curve, Sora was on a building waving his arms "Sora!" Yuzu calls out. Sora then point to Yuya's helmet he had with him. "That's Yuya's?! Yuya! Is Yuya all right?!" Yuzu wonders. Yuzu turned the corner; Sora turns as well and looks at Yuzu, who looked back at him. As they got farer apart Yuzu looked straight ahead "This is the end! I send Battlewasp-Dart the Hunter to my Graveyard and activate its effect!" Shinji yells. "Sora…I believe in you!" Yuzu thinks, Yuzu then jumps up in to the air and grabs an Action Card and lands, Dart the Hunter then hit her. "Is it over?!" Melissa wonders. Everyone was on edge to see what was going to happen. Yuzu then appeared from the smoke "Due to the effect of Action Spell: Acceleration, the effect damage has been negated!" Yuzu said. "What?" Shinji asked. "Yuzu made it through!" Melissa said. The Commons were displease while the Tops were pleased the Yuzu survived. "You were saved by an Action Card? But that won't happen next time! I will defeat you and start a revolution! I end my turn!" Shinji said.

"Watch this, Yuya! Just like how you pushed forward with your own Duelling and tried to tell them about the Dimension War…I'll win with my Duelling…Win the Friendship Cup and then…! Make everyone in this City smile! And I'll end the Dimensional War and we'll all go home together! Where Yoko, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya, my Dad and everyone else is waiting!" Yuzu thinks. "My turn! With the already set Pendulum Scale I…Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Vesperine the Melodic Angel!" Yuzu said (ATK: 1400). "And here Yuzu goes with a Pendulum Summon! But she only Summoned one monster!" Melissa said. "I activate Vesperine the Melodic Angel's monster effect! When this card alone is Pendulum Summoned from my hand, its ATK is doubled!" Yuzu explains (Vesperine's ATK: 2800). "An ATK of 2800?!" Shinji said. "I attack Azusa the Spirit Bow with Vesperine! (Shinji's LP: 3400) Next, I attack Pin the Bullseye with Cynthia! At attack declaration, Cynthia's effect increases its ATK by 300 for the rest of the Battle Phase!" Yuzu said (Cynthia's ATK: 2100). "I activate Battlewasp – Nest's effect! When Pin the Bullseye is targeted by an attack, I Special Summon another from my Deck, (ATK: 200) and I end the Battle Phase!" Shinji said (Cynthia's ATK: 1800). "Shinji has held off the 2nd attack!" Melissa said. "But with its effect being used twice, Battlewasp – Nest is destroyed!" Shinji said. "Now you can't forcefully end the Battle Phase anymore! I end my turn! The real fight starts now!" Yuzu said. "Yuzu's Duelling has changed!" Yuri observes.

"Even if you get serious now, you're too late! I'm not alone! Tens of thousands of my fellow Common's will are with me! The revolution is already starting! No one can stop it anymore! My turn!" Shinji said. "I won't lose! I promised I would win! With my Dueling!" Yuzu said. "I activate the Spell Card, Revival Swarm. I negate the effect of one Battlewasp monster in my graveyard and special summon it" Shinji said, and revived Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow, which reforms from a swarm of bees (ATK: 2200). "Now, rise up, Commons! It's time for our strength to come together as one! Bring forth a revolution! Drag down those Tops and give them a taste of our suffering!" Shinji tells the Commons. The Commons cheer as the Tops look worried. "I said no provoking the audience, didn't I?!" Melissa protest. "Shinji, I understand how you feel. But all this hatred won't change anything! I want to change this society by making people smile through my duelling…." Yuzu said. "Smile? We'll smile when we drag those Tops down from their cushy penthouses! That's why we need a revolution!" Shinji claims.

Yuzu grits her teeth "The revolution Shinji talks about isn't the only way. That's why I out my hope in Jack. I thought he'd be able to turn things around. But he didn't do anything. Even though he was in a position to change things, the wealth and fame reduced him to the Tops' dog. It's just as Shinji says…" Crow notes. "I activate Pin the Bullseye's effect! Once per turn, I inflict 200 points of damage! I have three Pin the Bullseyes! For a sum of 600!" Shinji said. Each "Pin" shoots a needle at Yuzu (Yuzu's LP: 1900). "Shinji's effect damage hit the mark—now it's 1900 vs. 3400 LP!" Melissa explains to the crowd. "Awesome! Go, Shinji!" The Commons cheers "Yuzu..." Sam whispers her name. "You plan on taking out my LP with effect damage before attacking Cynthia with Azusa the Spirit Bow?" Yuzu asked Shinji. "How naive. Did you think that I'd summon Azusa the Spirit Bow with its effect negated for that? I tune the three Level 1 Pin the Bullseyes to the Level 5 Azusa the Spirit Bow!" Shinji said. "That Synchro monster is a tuner too?" Yuzu realize. "Power in concert! Bear the flames of grudge and release the arrow of revolt! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow!" Shinji chants (ATK: 2800). "2800 ATK!" Yuzu observed. "Shinji Weber Synchro Summons again!" Melissa said. "Watch, fellow Commons! This is our Synchro Monster!" Shinji tells the Commons. "A revolutionary monster, combining the strength of weak, 200 ATK monsters" Crow muse.

"Now, Commons! Gather by my side, just like this monster! We'll change this society with our own hands!" Shinji urges the Commons. "Shinji! Shinji! Shinji!" the Commons cheer as the Tops continue to watch in fear. "The feelings of the Commons…their anger is coming together" Sam observes. In the Administrative Council chamber "Chairmen, they'll riot if this continues…" Gael tells White Taki. but Taki remains unworried, as does Reiji who stands with Reira. In his office Roger snorts "That won't happen at all. The Tops have oppressed them for so long precisely because they're all bark and no bite. That's the Commons. Venting their frustrations at the top of their lungs is enough for them" Roger comments.

"Let's go, Yuzu! I'll defeat you, and stand on the front line of the revolution! I attack Cynthia with Hama the Conquering Bow!" Shinji said. Hama extends an arrow from its left wrist which it inserts into and fires from its bow, destroying Cynthia. "Yuzu takes 1000 points of damage and is left with 900 LP!" Melissa narrates (Yuzu's LP: 900). The energy arrow remains spinning "I activate Hama the Conquering Bow's effect! Once per turn, I reduce one monster's ATK by the amount of battle damage my opponent received!" Shinji explains. The arrows embeds in Vesperine the Melodic Diva's arm (Vesperine the Melodic Diva's ATK: 1800). Vesperine nonchalantly rips the arrow out and tosses it away. "Next, Hama the Conquering Bow can attack twice in a turn! Go, Hama the Conquering Bow! Attack Vesperine the Melodic Diva! End this with 1000 points of battle damage!" Shinji orders. Hama extends another arrow and fires, creating a massive cloud of smoke "Is it over?!" Melissa said. Yuri, Crow, Sam and the Tops all watched. "Yuzu!" Yuri called out. "Yuzu…" Sam mutters. But to everyone's shock, the smoke is absorbed into a purple dress girl. "What's this!" Melissa shocked. "What happened?! Why?!" Shinji wonders. "I activated Benio the Melodious Diva's effect. When I send this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can reduce battle damage to zero just once!" Yuzu explains. "And we were so close!" a Commons said, while The Tops sigh in relief "Yuzu…" Sam whisper. "I guess you aren't going down that easily. But you only have 900 LP left! I'll take you down next turn! Turn end!" Shinji said.

"There's no way I can lose here. I made a promise. I'll make everyone smile with my duelling, end the interdimensional war, and return to our world…with Yuya!" Yuzu thinks. "My turn! I activate the Spell Card, Match Pump! I draw one card from my deck, and if it's a Level 4 or lower monster, I special summon it. Any other card is banished! However, when the special summoned monster is a Pendulum monster, that monster is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck! And in this turn, I cannot special summon except by this card's effect!" Yuzu said. "If this draw is a Pendulum monster, I can increase effect damage with Vespers' Pendulum effect" Yuzu thinks. "Draw!" Yuzu declares, and draws the card high.

But Yuzu's eyes widen in shock "This is?! Tuning Magician?!" Yuzu shocked. She brings the card down and looks at it, "What's the matter? Get on with it!" Shinji said. "I special summon Tuning Magician in DEF mode" Yuzu said. Tuning Magician appears and cheerfully strikes a pose (DEF: 0). "Tuning Magician?!" Sam panics. "That's the card I gave to Yuzu. I told her to win, and return it to Jack...She'll be in trouble if she uses a card like that" Sam thinks. "The summoned monster is Level 1, with 0 DEF!" Melissa notes. "Why does Yuzu Hiragi have that card? When Tuning Magician is special summoned, the opponent's LP increase by 400, while the user takes 400 damage" Jack thinks. Tuning Magician cheerfully radiates harmonic waves from the staff that hovers next to her (Shinji's LP: 3800, Yuzu's LP: 500). "What on earth! Yuzu Hiragi cut down her own LP and increased her opponent's instead!" Melissa narrates. Sam is panicked, but Yuzu remains calm.

"No matter how you look at this, Yuzu made a mistake! Due to Tuning Magician's monster effect, it's 3800 against 500 LP!" Melissa protests. "Why out such a card in your deck?" Someone wonders. "There's no way you can use a card that cuts your LP and increase your opponent's" Someone else yells. "That…that Tuning Magician is…"Sam continues to panic. Sam remembers Jack giving the card to him; telling him that if he had nothing else he should take this, the card that suited Sam the best. Sam then remembers telling Yuzu about the card and how he perceived it as Jack making fun of him despite being a Common himself. "Why did Yuzu put that card in her deck?" Sam wonders. "Go! Shinji! Get her good!" The Commons cheers. "Looks like the match is decided. Putting such a useless card in your deck sealed your fate!" Shinji mocks. "There's no such thing! Every card has a purpose! I believe that. If I listen, the card will surely respond to me! I want to prove that in this tournament" Yuzu said.

(Flashback)

Yuzu puts Tuning Magician in her deck "Tuning Magician…" Yuzu thinks.

(Flashback ends)

"There's no way you're card that only hurt your user" Yuzu thinks. "I activate Vespers' Pendulum effect! For ever Pendulum monster in my Extra Deck, I inflict 300 points of damage! There are two in my Extra Deck, which makes 600 points of damage!" Yuzu said. Vespers then gave out hymn at Shinji (Shinji's LP: 3200). "And this turn, I cannot Pendulum Summon. I end my turn!" Yuzu said. "So that's it. You were planning on drawing a Pendulum monster and increasing Vespers' effect damage. But you didn't count on this at all. Drawing such a useless card spelled your doom!" Shinji comments.

"My turn! I'll bring an end to that useless card! I attack Tuning Magician with Hama the Conquering Bow!" Shinji declares and Hama extends an arrow from its wrist and fires, destroying Tuning Magician. "Tuning Magician!" Yuzu yells. "This is it. Go, Hama the Conquering Bow! Direct attack!" Shinji said. Hama fires again "I activate Marcia's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, when there are monster on my field, battle damage is reduced to zero!" Yuzu counters. Marcia sings, and the resulting sound waves deflect the arrow that Hama fired. "She dodged it!" Melissa cries out. "We're not done! When Hama the Conquering Bow fails to inflict battle damage, I inflict 300 damage for each Battlewasp monster in my graveyard! There are seven Battlewasp monsters in my graveyard! That makes 2100 points of damage!" Shinji said. The monsters all rise behind "Hama" and form into energy, which "Hama" grasps in its left hand. As they round a corner "This time I'll end it for sure! Go! Hama the Conquering Bow! Become the spark that lights the beacon of revolution! Yuzu Hiragi!" Shinji declare as Hama fires the energy. Without flinching, Yuzu rounds another corner and she spies an Action Card in the center of the lane. The energy approaches as the card gleams in Yuzu's eyes. "Yuzu!" Sam cries out her name and then Yuzu dodges the energy blast. "You dodged it?!" Shinji said in shock. "I activated the Action Card, Encore! With this, I can choose one Action Spell in my graveyard and use it!" Yuzu explains. "An Action Spell in your graveyard…" Shinji mutters then realizes what Yuzu has chosen. "Right! I chose Acceleration! With its effect, Hama the Conquering Bow's effect damage is negated!" Yuzu said. "Stubborn brat. But the match is already over. It's no use drawing it out! I set one card face-down and end my turn" Shinji said.

They pass a building filled with worried Tops "It won't end like this! My turn!" Yuzu declares and she draws. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Bee Formation! When a monster is summoned or special summoned on my opponent's field, Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK increase by 400!" Shinji said. A swarm of bees arise and form an infinity symbol behind "Hama", which glows with yellow energy. "I don't know what card you drew, but whenever you summon a monster, Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK will go up" Shinji states. "Shinji seals his victory! Can Yuzu make a comeback?" Melissa claims as Yuzu looks at the she drew. "It's over for her too? I may have overestimated her a little" Roger said, flicking over a black pawn on his chessboard, while Jack remains impassive on his throne. Yuzu looks at the card that she drew "Monster Reborn. A Spell Card that allows you to special summon a monster from the graveyard. The monsters in the graveyard are...I have 500 LP left. Even if I take control of Azusa the Spirit Bow, which has the highest ATK, I can't beat Hama the Conquering Bow" Yuzu thinks. As she sees an image of "Azusa" in her mind's eye, she notices a glow next to her coming from an image of the saddened Tuning Magician "Tuning Magician?" Yuzu thinks. The glow intensifies, and then Yuzu suddenly sees robed Angel in a similar manner to her first vision of Musia. Yuzu then see images of Marcia, Vespers, Cynthia, Vesperine the Melodic Diva, Bee Formation and finally her Gap Power Spell Card before stopping at the image of the robed Angel who turns her head to look at Yuzu with one eye. "I got it! So that's what you wanted!" Yuzu realizes what Tuning Magician wanted as her eyes widen.

"With the set Scale 2 Marcia and Scale 6 Vespers, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Cynthia! Vesperine the Melodic Angel!" Yuzu said (ATK: 1800, 1400). "I see. With a Pendulum Summon, you can summon two monsters at once. But my ATK will still increase! Via Bee Formation's effect, Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK goes up by 400!" Shinji said (Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK: 3200). "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I special summon one monster from my graveyard! Lend me your power once more! Tuning Magician!" Yuzu said (ATK: 0). "Why did she summon Tuning Magician again? What is she thinking?!" Melissa asked. "With Tuning Magician's effect, I increase my opponent's LP by 400, while I take 400 damage!" Yuzu reminds Shinji (Shinji's LP: 3600, Yuzu's LP: 100). "Yuzu only has 100 LP!" Sam gasped. "Have you lost your mind, Yuzu?! Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK increases again with Tuning Magician's summon!" Shinji said (Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK: 3600). "3600 ATK! I told you so" Melissa stuffily mutters. "What on earth is she thinking?" A Commons wonders. "Why summon that useless card?" a Tops wonders.

"I tune Level 4 Cynthia and Level 3 Vesperine the Melodic Angel to the Level 1 Tuning Magician!" Yuzu declares. "What?!" Shinji said in shock. Roger was also shocked. "Diva of the Angels, come out on the stage and sing the song of the heavens! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Luminous the Melody Angel!" Yuzu chants. The Synchro Monster brandishes its batons (ATK: 2500). "Yuzu Synchro Summon!" Melissa declares. Sam, Reiji and Yuri all watch in shock "Did Yuzu just Synchro Summon from a Pendulum Summon?!" Yuri asked. Roget reacts in pleased surprise "Yuzu summoned a Synchro monster?!" Crow said in shock. "It's too late! Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK is already at 3600. And with Bee Formation's effect, it goes up another 400!" Shinji states (Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK: 4000).

Melimsa the twirls her batons around "I activate Melisma the Melody Angel's monster effect! When a level 3 fairy monster is used as a Synchro Summon material, I can add one Spell Card from my graveyard to my hand!" Yuzu said. The field turns blue, and time appears to rewind "What?! What on earth's happening?!" Shinji ask. "I add Gap Power from the graveyard to my hand and...Activate! I add half the difference between our LP to one monster's ATK. The difference between my LP and Shinji's is 3500. I add half of that to Melisma the Melody Angel's ATK" Yuzu said (Melisma the Melody Angel's ATK: 4250). "4250 ATK! It's ATK is higher than Hama the Conquering Bow's?" Shinji said in shock. "It's all thanks to Tuning Magician. Tuning Magician's effect made the difference between my LP and Shinji larger. So Melisma the Melody Pop Diva's ATK surpassed Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK!" Yuzu explains. Shinji was thunderstruck "You can use that card like that..." Sam thinks in shock. "I could Synchro Summon thanks to Tuning Magician. Every card has a purpose! A long as I listen to it, the card will respond!" Yuzu explains.

Upon hearing this comment, Jack smiles proudly.

"Go! Melisma the Melody Angel! Attack Hama the Conquering Bow!" Yuzu orders. Melisma attacks, and Hama blocks the strike, before firing an arrow from its wrist. Melisma blocks the arrow with it batons and strikes a pose before joining the two batons at the hilt and spinning them through the air, creating a symbol similar to a clock before blasting through Hama, destroying it (Shinji's LP: 3350) "Our monster!" a Commons bemoan. "Next, I activate Melisma the Melody Angel's effect! When it destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage equal to the monster's ATK!" Yuzu continues. "Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK is…" Shinji panics. "4000" Crow finishes grimly. Melisma blasts an energy surge in the shape of Hama at Shinji, and he screams in frustration (Shinji's LP: 0000) and his D-Wheel deactivates. "It's over! She escaped a crisis with a vicious counterattack and emerged victorious—Yuzu Hiragi!" Melissa declares. "Splendid work, Yuzu Hiragi" a Tops said. "What a relief. For a moment there I feared what would happen" another Tops said. Yuzu sighing in relief and the noise of the crowd echoes through the Duel Palace.

Roget stands in his office with a smile as he holds a black pawn piece Yuzu Hiragi…" Roget muse before turning and leaving his office with a chuckle.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Marcia the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 1, Type fairy, attribute: light ATK: 100 DEF: 100, Scale 2)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, if you control no monsters, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack to 0**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster, you can activate this effect, you take no battle damage.**

 **Vespers the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 3, Type fairy, attribute: light ATK: 800 DEF: 1100, Scale 6)**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect.**

 **Monster effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 card in you Pendulum Zone, and if you do, damage to your opponent.**

 **Vesperine the Melodic Angel (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 3, Type fairy, attribute: light ATK: 1400 DEF: 0, Scale 2)**

 **Pendulum Effect: If this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; double its Pendulum Scale until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand (and no other cards are Pendulum Summoned at the same time): You can make this card's ATK double its current ATK. Cannot attack directly.**

 **Benio the Melodious Diva (Effect Monster, Level 6, Type: Fairy, Attribute: Light, ATK: 1000, DEF 2000)**

 **During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; reduce the next battle damage a player would take this turn to 0.**

 **Luminous the Melody Angel (Synchro/Effect Monster, Level 8, Type: Fairy, Attribute: Light, ATK: 2500, DEF 2000)**

 **1 Tuner+ 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using a level 3 fairy monster as Material: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; return it to your hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK that monster had on the field.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everyone! Rosestar48 here! And ready to get this chapter started!**

Reunion that Transcends Dimensions

"Yuzu Hiragi clinches victory after a splendid counterattack against Shinji's undulating offense! Now, she return to the duel palace!" Melissa narrates rides through the Duel Palace and stops at the garage. Sam ran to her "Yuzu!" Sam calls out. Yuzu takes her helmet off "Yuya" Yuzu said as begins to run off, but both of them stopped when they heard audience cheering. "That was one spectacular duel!" A Tops yells out. "You did good shutting up the Common's drivel about revolution and revolt" another Tops said. "How dare you do this to Shinji…To our comrade…Shinji fought for the Commons. Yuzu Hiragi made herself our enemy by defeating him!" A Commons yells. "There's no mistake! She's an enemy who's shamelessly sucking up to the Tops!" another Commons agrees. "I'm no enemy!" Yuzu said. "Hold it right there! We finally had an awesome and suspenseful duel! This is no tome to fight! Let's congratulate the winner, both Commons and Tops alike! That's what the Friendship Cup is about!" Melissa said. "Just as you said!" A Tops man agrees. "Let's congratulate Yuzu Hiragi from the bottom of our hearts" Another Tops man said. "Shut up! Down with the enemy!" a Commons yells. "Good Job, Yuzu Hiragi!" A Tops said. "Go to hell, Yuzu Hiragi!" A Commons yells. Yuzu looks down in silent "I put victory over entertainment in this duel so that I could reach Jack. Forget about making them smile. In the end, I only deepened the rift between the Tops and the Commons. Is this really okay…" Yuzu thinks as she looks around. Then the sound of a D-Wheel stopping caught Yuzu attention and saw Shinji take off his helmet "Dammit..." Shinji cursed. Then the sound of clapping caught everyone attention and saw Roger with three Security officers walking towards them "Roger" Yuzu mutters. "Why is the Chief of the Security Bureau here?" Melissa wonders.

Roger then stopped in front of Yuzu "Splendid work. I was impressed by your amazing duel. Especially when you Synchro Summoned from Pendulum Summoned in the end. That elegant, bold development was more then I'd expected. I couldn't help but gasp in admiration. You are indeed one I can rely on, Yuzu Hiragi. There are certain things only you can do" Roger said. "Hey punk! What's that about relying on you?! Don't tell me, you've had connections with those dogs from Security and Tops from the very start?! Back when you were nominated out of nowhere to duel Jack, were you already making under-the-table deals?!" Shinji accused. "Deals?!" Yuzu said in shock. Everyone was speechless. "Yuzu Hiragi was chosen to challenge the King because of her ties to the Chief of the Security Bureau? Could this be a huge scoop?" Melissa wonders. "Wait a minute! What are you saying, Shinji?! That was the first time I met Roger, and before that we were always together-" Yuzu said. "I think there's something fishy here too! There's no way some no-name duelist could become the King's opponent just like that! What kinds of favors did you exchange for the duel with Jack? Like not being sent underground even if you lose? It's laughable how someone like that can go on about how this tournament is wrong!" The Commons yells. "What do you have to say, Yuzu?!" Shinji said. "I already said it! Nothing like that-" Yuzu said. "It's not true, right? All that about an inside deal. I just believe in her potential" Roger said.

"Potential?" Shinji asked. "It's true that she was a no-name. But Yuzu Hiragi has the Pendulum Summon, a previously unknown power. I thought it was best to assess that power in a duel with the City's best duelist, Jack Atlas. Of course, that duel ended in Jack's victory, but today, I realize that my expectations for Yuzu Hiragi were not misplaced. Her dueling grows stronger each time. Synchro Summoning from Pendulum is also a sign that Yuzu Hiragi is evolving as a duelist. Please look. Many in our audience share the same sentiment. There is only one thing we wish for. For you to win this Friendship Cup, and duel Jack Atlas once again" Roger said.

Roger then looked towards Shinji, who backed up. "We look forward to it, Yuzu" Roger said as he took Yuzu's hand and some of the reporters take some photographs of them. "Bearing the expectations of the Chief Roger from the Security Bureau, Yuzu Hiragi emerges victorious! Shinji's string of offenses pushed him into a desperate situation. But Yuzu Hiragi turned the table at last minute and the duel ended in her magnificent victory!" A reporter said. "Why is Roger going so far..." Gael wonders. "In his praise of Yuzu Hiragi?" Azul asked. "Is he trying to win Yuzu over to his side?" Bordeaux wonders. White Taki just watched in silent while Reira watch in worried "Do not worry. She's a friend of Yusho Sakaki's son. She's not that foolish" Reiji reassured. Reira nodded "Yuzu…" Reira mutters.

"Yuzu has connections to the Tops? It can't be…why?! I thought she would understand…How it feels for the Tops to look down on us…How it feels for Jack to look down on me…That's why I gave you that card…I wanted you to duel Jack again, defeat him, the return that card to him. That's why…But you had connections to the Tops this whole time…" Sam thinks. "You've gotta be joking! What potential? What evolution?! Everything was fixed from the start, wasn't it?!" Shinji yells. "Fixed?" Yuzu said. "Here's another questionable declaration! If that's truth, it's a grievous matter that will rock the foundation of this tournament! Top reporter of Tops City TV, Melissa Claire, shall return to uncover the truth in a direct interview with Chief Roger…" Melissa said. "You're the joke, Shinji Weber" Roger said. "What did you say?" Shinji asked. "But it's true, isn't it? If Yuzu's duel was fixed like you claim…Then you must've been in on it, since you lost to Yuzu. You lost to Yuzu fair and square. Not wanting to admit it, you made up the nonsensical story" Roger states. "I—!" Shinji said. "You're an eyesore! Remove this loser from the premises immediately!" Roger orders. The two Staff members grabbed Shinji and drag him away. "Damn it, let me go! Remember this, Yuzu! I will never forgive you!" Shinji yells. "Shinji! You've got it all wrong! Hear me out!" Yuzu said. "Crow will definitely avenge my grudge!" Shinji yells. "Shinji…" Crow whisper. "Shinji! I'll help you! Don't give up even in the underground! Got it, Shinji?" Yuzu said. She run to her D-Wheel, but before she get on it a Security Officer grabs her hand "Let me go! I have to go! I found Yuya! I have to hurry to him…" Yuzu said. "Let her go" Roger said. Both Yuzu and the Officer looks at Roger "Right" The Officer said as he lets go of Yuzu. Melissa and her Camera Man were running to the field "Here's a scoop! A scoop!" Melissa said. Then Yuzu when passed them on her D-Wheel. "It's fine if the loser leaves. But even the winner went off on her own…is that okay?" Melissa asked. Yuzu then enter the tunnel "They're not bringing her back to the penthouse…Does that mean she does have a connection to the Tops?" Sam wonders.

Yuzu was on the highway "I won't abandon my comrades. I set my mind on victory for that! I'll win, and bring smiles to everyone…both the Tops and Commons!" Yuzu vows. A little while later in the City "Sora should be around here...Where are you? Where on earth are you?! Sora! Hey! Tell me where you are! Come on out, Sora! You're here, aren't you?! Sora!" Yuzu calls out. On a building on the opposite of the street, Sora was watching Yuzu and was about to move when he saw a Duel Chaser in an alleyway nearby. Sora then moves away from the area. "Sora, where are you?! Answer me! Sora!" Yuzu calls out.

Later Yuzu was walking thought the Slums "Sora! Hey, Sora!" Yuzu calls out. Then someone grabs her a pulls her in to a alleyway. Yuzu then looked at who pulled her "Sora!" Yuzu said. "Shh! You're being followed. Over here. Hurry!" Sora said. "What about Yuya? He's here, right? Is he safe?!" Yuzu asked. "be quiet" Sora tells her. "Am I wrong? You told me that Yuya's alive, right?" Yuzu asked. "Let's talk later" Sora said and runs off, Yuzu then follows him. A little while later, the Duel Chaser the was shadowing Yuzu was look around for her, he then flipped a coin on the ground and went off. Sora the poked his head out on fire escape on a nearby building, Yuzu was sitting down and caching her breath "Yuya's safe. You don't have to worry. I've hidden him in a safe place for now" Sora said. "That's a relief. You helped out a bunch, so thank you. But I'm honestly surprised. Even you came to the Synchro Dimension, Sora" Yuzu said. "Same here. I never thought I'd meet Yuzu in another dimension. Since the battle royal…" Sora said. "The battle royal…" Yuzu said. "That's the last time we met" Sora said.

"Back then, you said that you have something more important than friendship" Yuzu said. "I did say that. We have an important mission to unite the worlds into one. That hasn't changed" Sora said. "You came to the Synchro Dimension for that cause too? Does this mean Academia's finally going to attack this dimension? Just like what happened to Kurosaki and Ruri's hometown, the Xyz Dimension…Are you going to start something terrible here too? Don't tell me, they want to capture Yuya?! Dennis is also from Academia. He sneaked into the Xyz Dimension to capture Kurosaki's best friend, Yuto. Was it the same with you, Sora? You snuck into our dimension to capture Yuya—" Yuzu said. "You're wrong! The upper echelons may have retrieved information about Yuya from my memories. But I can swear on this. I did not go to Standard to capture Yuya. I came to this dimension to save Yuya!" Sora said. "To save him?!" Yuzu asked.

(Flashback)

"I'm not Yuya" Yuri said. "It can't be…" Yuzu said. "Back then, I thought that one of the Obelisk Force who came with me took Yuya by mistake" Sora narrates as he remembers teleporting away from the Standard.

(Flashback ends)

"By mistake? So they confused hum with Yuri?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah. They did switch clothes after all. We received the order from Professor to bring Yuri back, so one of my comrades could have made a mistake. With that in mind, I returned to Academia as soon as possible" Sora said. In Academia Sora was looking around for any signs of Yuya "But no matter how much I searched, I couldn't find Yuya" Sora said. "You let Yuya Sakaki escape?" the Professor said. "That was the first time I learned the Professor wasn't just looking for Yuri, but Yuya as well" Sora said as he remember looking in to the Professor's cambers, with the Professor, and man knelling in front of him and a hologram of Yuya. "Why?! Why is this Professor gathering Yuya and Yuri and the others? Answer me, Sora!" Yuzu said. "I really don't know! I was only ordered to bring Yuri back. I didn't ask why. But…even if we don't know why, we have to carry out Professor's orders. That's the rule in Academia. So I returned to the Standard Dimension again to look for Yuri. I thought that Yuya could still be there. Then, I learned that Reiji Akaba formed a combat unit called the Lancers and led them across dimensions. And I learned the Yuzu and Yuri were part of it" Sora explains.

"That's why you came to the Synchro Dimension too?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah. And I heard Dennis's confession. He's connected to Yuto's case, so he must have joined the Lancers to keep an eye one Yuri. That's why I sent him back to Academia, to keep him away from Yuri" Sora said. "Back to Academia?! But that means he'll tell them that Yuya and Yuri are here—" Yuzu said. "They'll know anyway! Obelisk Force will be here at any moment. To capture Yuya and Yuri. Yuri's from Academia like me. I don't plan on disobeying Professor's order to bring him back. But Yuya is…You asked if I taught Yuya to Fusion Summon out of friendship before, right?" Sora said. "Yeah" Yuzu said. "I denied it then, but actually…I grew up in Academia, so I didn't have any friends. Everyone was desperate to become an excellent soldier. Things like goofing off and laughing with everyone…So Yuya and Yuzu are my first…" Sora said "Sora…" Yuzu whispers.

"That's why I want to help Yuya no matter what! I don't want Yuya to be sent to that prison of an Academia. So I have a suggestion, Yuzu. I'll hide Yuya. Please bring Yuri there" Sora said. Bring Yuri?" Yuzu asked. "You know where he is, right?" Sora asked. "Why do you want me to bring Yuri here for?" Yuzu asked. "Hand him over to me. In exchange, I'll hand Yuya over so you can bring him back to the Standard Dimension!" Sora said. "Are you telling me to abandon Yuri?!" Yuzu asked. "That's not it! I said before, right? He's from Academia from the start. I'm just bringing him back!" Sora explains. "To that prison of an Academia?!" Yuzu yells, and Sora gasped. "I'm not letting Yuri go there! It's the same with Yuya! We'll save Yuto too! I won't let Professor do as he likes!" Yuzu said, unaware that the Duel Chaser that was following them was listening thought the bug he planted there early. "I see. This boy saved Yuya Sakaki. If Dennis has returned to Academia, it's only a matter of time before they send Selena here. There's no time to hesitate! Secure both Yuzu Hiragi and the boy with her at once! I'll question them directly and make them spit out Yuya Sakaki's location!" Roger orders.

"Don't you get it, Yuzu? There's no other way to save Yuya! Keep dawdling and Obelisk Force will be here! And when that happens, this city will become a battlefield!" Sora said. "Even If I return with just Yuya, Obelisk Force will just come after us, right? Our hometown will become a battlefield. Out friends a You Show Duel School will be in danger too. I won't allow that to happen!" Yuzu said. "I'll bring Yuri back and appeal to Professor so that won't happen!" Sora said. "You know better than me he's not someone you can persuade!" Yuzu said. Sora then gasped at what she said and realize that was true. "We have to defeat Academia. If we have to use all our strength, we'll use it for that! You should open your eyes soon too, Sora" Yuzu said. Yuzu then notice a Security Officer on a nearby rooftop. The Security Officer the fired an energy net at Sora. "Watch out!" Yuzu said as she pushed Sora out of the way, but got caught. "Yuzu!" Sora yells. "Go, Sora! Protect Yuya!" Yuzu tells him and flees. "It's up to you, Sora" Yuzu whisper.

Meanwhile in another part of the Slums, Yuya came out of an alleyway "Why am I here? I was duelling Sergey, and…I still feel a little dizzy..." Yuya said. "Oni-chan, are you okay?" a voice asked. Yuya looked to his side and saw Tanner, Frank and Amamda. "Huh? Oni-chan is the one who got flung out of the duel lane…" Tanner said. "But you sure got plenty of help after falling from that height" Frank said. Yuya the looks up "I fell? I see. Sorry, I can't remember much" Yuya said. "By the way, did you meet up with Yuzu?" Frank wonders. "Eh? You guys know Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "Yeah, Crow saved her. And Yuri, and Reira, and…Eh? What was that other person called?" Tanner said. "Hmm…" The children said. "Well, whatever. He's kind of a fart anyway. Anyway, Crow's an nice guy, so he'll help anyone in a second" Tanner said. "Is that so? This Crow saved Yuzu and the others…" Yuya said. "Ah, we can't keep dawdling here. Crow's duel is gonna start soon" Franks said. "Oni-chan, cheer him on with us!" Tanner said. "Eh, me too?" Yuya asked. "Well, we can't go to the duel palace since we tried to cheat our way through once, and now they have their eyes on us" Frank said. "But just leave it to us in the city. We'll have the bestest and most special seat there" Tanner said. "And it's somewhere Security can't find. Come on, hurry!" Amanda said and she pulled Yuya along. "Ah, w-wait!" Yuya said.

"If what Shinji said is true, then Yuzu's a traitor. I can't trust anyone anymore. In that case, all I can do is win! I'll win, and defeat Jack as well" Crow thinks as Sam leads him to the duel palace. Meanwhile Shun was also being lend to the duel palace "Dennis shouldn't be the only one. Other from Academia have also infiltrated this dimension. I'll expose them completely" Shun thinks. "The third day of the Friendship Cup—the third match is Crow Hogan vs Shun Kurosaki!" Melissa announces.


	52. Chapter 52

**Rosestar48 here! Today will have Crow and Shun duel today!**

Our Respective Battlefields

"A Friendship Cup filled with doubt. Is Yuzu Hiragi involved in a side deal with our sponsors, the Security Bureau, after all?" Melissa asked. "That doesn't matter!" Crow yells as he drives up to the starting line on D-Wheel. Shun drives up as well "Let me duel already!" Shun tells Melissa.

"I'd love to pursue this scoop, but for now I'll bring you the latest excitement on the duelling field!" Melissa admits in her new helicopter. The helicopter lifts off "No one can do anything for us. I have to win in order to change things" Crow thinks. "I'll defeat everyone who stands in my way. There's no other way to expose the enemy" Shun thinks. "Now, let's get the show on the road! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration" Melissa said. The purple light suffuses the stadium and the surrounding track, and the Action Cards scatter. "Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both D-Wheels declare, and the holographic countdown appears. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa calls. "Duel!" Both Crow and Shun cries out. Rin and Yuri watch in their room "Crow and Kurosaki set off at full throttle! Whoever completes the course and exits the Duel Palace first takes the first move!" Melissa narrates. "The course selected for this match is the Central Loop Line that goes round and round the City's major terminal!" Melissa explains as Track pillars deploy and alter the road sections. "Our sponsors might've thought it would be troublesome if a certain someone destroyed a long course" Melissa notes. In his office, Roger snorts "This expense is nothing to the funding from the Tops. They merely do not wish to defile the beauty of the City that will soon be mine" Roger comments.

Shun and Crow enter the exit tunnel "Academia has infiltrated in various places. If you're one of them, I won't show mercy!" Shun tells Crow. "Don't talk about things I don't get!" Crow tells Shun. They exit the Duel Palace, and Crow emerges first "The first move goes to Crow!" Melissa said.

"I'll win, and avenge the grudges of my comrades! Shinji's not the only one who ties the bonds of us Commons together!" Crow vows. "My turn! I summon Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky from my hand! (ATK: 100) Next, when there is a Blackwing on my field, I special summon the tuner monster, Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall from my hand! (ATK: 400) I tune the Level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky to the Level 1 Oroshi the Squall! Spread your jet-black wings and slice through the gale with your concealed blade! Synchro Summon! Plunge! Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider!" Crow chants as Sayo appears (ATK: 800. "I activate the Equip Spell, Charging Blade! I increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800!" Crow follows up as Sayo grips the twin blades (Sayo's ATK: 1600). "Charging Blade's effect! Once per turn, I can deal 400 damage to my opponent for every material used in the Synchro Summon of the equipped monster!" Crow said. Sayo slashes the air and sends red blades of light at Shun (Shun's LP: 3200). "Crow deals first damage!" Melissa declares. "This is the strength of the Commons' bonds! Comrades alike, we fight together through our bonds! That's us Commons!" Crow claimed as he clenches his fist in glee. His words please the Commons in the crowd, and they cheer Crow's words. "When I take effect damage, I special summon this card from my hand! Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture!" Shun responded immediately (ATK: 1700). "You won't go down without a fight, huh? But the bonds of the Commons will not waver from just this! I set one card face-down and end my turn" Crow said.

"I'll defeat you. I'll decide whether you're friend or foe after that" Shun vows. "My turn!" Shun declares and draws. "I choose one Raidraptor on my field and special summon Raidraptor - Pain Lanius from my hand! (ATK: 100) Until the end of this turn, this card's Level becomes the same as that of the selected monster (Pain Lanius' LV: 4). And I take damage equal to the selected monster's ATK or DEF" Shun explains. "What?!" Crow said in shock. "I take damage equal to Avenge Vulture's 100 DEF" Shun choose, and "Avenge Vulture" lightly pecks his helmet (Shun's LP: 3100) "Since I took effect damage, I special summon a second Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture!" Shun explains (ATK: 1700). "You took damage to add more monsters to your arsenal" Crow realize. "When there are three or more Raidraptors on my field, I activate the Spell Card, Raidraptor - Sanctuary from my hand! I draw two cards from my deck" Shun explains.

"Battle! I attack Sayo the Rain Hider with Avenge Vulture!" Shun declares, one of his Avenge Vultures attacked Sayo, and Sayo blocks the blow. "Twice per turn, Sayo cannot be destroyed!" Crow explains (Crow's LP: 3900). "I attack with my other Avenge Vulture!" Shun continue, and the second Avenge Vulture attacks. "The second destruction is also negated!" Crow said, and Sayo blocks that strike too. "I've taken all your attacks!" Crow laughs (Crow's LP: 3800). "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz! When my opponent has a special summoned monster in their field, I can Xyz Summon in battle" Shun said. "In battle?!" Crow said in shock. "I overlay the two Level 4 Avenge Vultures and Pain Lanius! Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Rise Falcon! Shun chants (ATK: 100). "What power!" Melissa cheers, as "Rise Falcon" boosts away from the helicopter and down to Shun. "When I Xyz Summon with Rapid Xyz's effect, I can activate an effect that is activated using an overlay unit! Using one of Rise Falcon's overlay units, I add the ATK of all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field to its ATK!" Shun explains (Rise Falcon's ATK: 1700). "What?! Get your shady effects out of here!" Crow tells Shun. "Go! Rise Falcon! Attack Sayo the Rain Hider!" Shun orders, and this time, "Sayo" is destroyed (Crow's LP: 3700). "Rise Falcon's effect fades in the end phase. It ATK returns to normal (Rise Falcon's ATK: 100) Turn end" Shun said. "A raging Xyz Summon by Kurosaki! I'm the only one with such a brilliant vantage point, so—sorry everyone!" Melissa said. Shun accelerates beside Crow, and Crow smiles "We can't have you thinking you've severed our bonds by destroying one monster!" He tells Shun. "I'll annihilate anything you throw at me" Shun replied. "Same here. We won't be defeated" Crow responds.

Down in the streets of the slums, Frank, Amanda and Tanner peek out from behind some boxes in an alleyway "We can get on the highway from here" Frank states. They turn to Yuya "I'm sure it's already started" Amanda states. "Let's hurry. You too, Yuya" Tanner suggests and Yuya agrees. In the Administrative Council chamber of the Capital Building "Where did they take Yuzu...?" Reira asked Reiji. "Roger will not suspend the tournament. Yuzu will definitely continue to participate. But Roger likely wants to win Yuzu over" Reiji said.

"We have brought Yuzu Hiragi with us" Roger was contacted by two Security officers outside his door. "Please enter" Roger asked them, and the guards brings Yuzu in. "The two of us will speak alone. Everyone else, please leave" Roger said. "Right!" The officers said. Yuzu turns suspiciously as the officers leave "You're not sending me to the detention facility?" Yuzu ask Roger. "That will not happen again. You are an important guest" Roger reassures Yuzu. "A guest?" Yuzu asked. A screen pops up behind him displaying the feed of Crow and Shun's Duel, much to Yuzu's surprise "Crow and Kurosaki" Yuzu said. "Watch closely. The victor of this duel may just become your opponent. And I hope that you win then. As according to my plan" Roger tells Yuzu. "Plan..." Yuzu repeats in surprise.

On the highway "I've been driven into desperate situations, surviving one hellish day after another. Do you think your will can hold out against me?" Shun states. "Don't jump to conclusions when you don't know what the Commons have been through!" Crow angrily tells Shun. "My turn!" Crow declares and draws. "I summon Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind from my hand! (ATK: 1000) Tornado the Reverse Wind's monster effect. When there are special summoned monsters on my opponent's field, I can special summon one Level 1 tuner monster from my graveyard! Come, Oroshi the Squall! (ATK: 400) I tune the Level 4 Tornado the Reverse Wind to the Level 1 Oroshi the Squall! Jet-black raging gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Take off! Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm! (ATK: 1500) When Sohaya the Rain Storm is Synchro Summoned, I can special summon one Assault Blackwing from my graveyard! Come! Sayo the Rain Hider (ATK: 800) Next, when Blackwings are used as materials to Synchro Summon Sohaya the Rain Storm, I can treat it as a tuner monster!" Crow explains. "What?!" Shun said in shock. "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow chants (ATK: 2600).

"It's here! After a series of Synchros, he calls out his ace monster!" Melissa cheers. "I activate Raikiri the Rain Shower's effect! For every Blackwing on my field I destroy one of my opponent's cards! I'll get Rise Falcon!" Crow calls out. Shun then spots an Action Card as Raikiri sheathes its blade and draws it, sending an arc of blue energy towards Rise Falcon. Leaning down, Shun grabs the card "Action Spell, Mirror Barrier! I negate the destruction of a monster by an effect!" Shun said. A Sphere Field forms around "Rise Falcon" and protects it from the slash. "Then I'll battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow states. Raikiri charges "I send Raidraptor - Booster Strix from my hand to the graveyard and use one of Rise Falcon's overlay units. With this, I negate your attack" Shun said. Booster Strix roars onto the field and attaches to Rise Falcon, then the Winged Beast boost away from the strike of Raikiri. "You negated a battle too?!" Crow shocked. "Next, with the effect gained from Booster Strix, I use another one of Rise Falcon's overlay units. An attack directed at Rise Falcon is negated and my opponent's monster is destroyed!" Shun continues. Booster Strix disintegrates and Rise Falcon becomes covered in blue energy, speeding towards Raikiri. "As if I'd let you! Continuous Trap, Blade Shade!" Crow tells Shun as bladed crested spinning shield appears in front of Raikiri. "Once per turn, the destruction of Raikiri by an attack or effect is negated" Crow explains Rise Falcon was repelled by the shield. "And when this effect is used, my opponent takes 500 damage!" Crow further explains. Wind buffers Shun (Shun's LP: 2600) "Turn end! Now, come on! I don't have time to play this war game!" Crow tells Shun. "This is no game! Ever since Academia snatched away my hometown and my best friend, everywhere I go is a battlefield!" Shun snaps.

Meanwhile "Ah, isn't that Crow?" Amanda spots Crow on the highway. "Where?" Franks asked as Yuya joins the three orphans on an overpass.

"Win according to your plan? What are you going on about?" Yuzu asked. "It won't be long before I rule the City. Dare I say that is already the case?" Roger replied. Another screen pops up displaying the Security officers holding Reiji, Reira, and the Executive Council hostage "Reiji! Reira! You!" Yuzu gasped. "It's for the City's future. I require your assistance to further my plan" Roger replies.

On the highway "If you want a war that badly, have it somewhere else. Maybe there are other traitors in those Lancers comrades of yours. I'll wheedle them out before they collaborate with the Tops and get up to no good!" Crow tells Shun. "I don't consider the Lancers my comrades!" Shun retorted. Up on the overpass "Ah, they're here!" Amanda said as she spots Crow and Shun, just in time for the camera to focus on Shun "The people I lost in my hometown are the only comrades I have! Everyone other than myself is an enemy!" Shun claims. "Kurosaki…"Yuya whisper. "Crow!" Frank yells. "Do your best!" Frank cheers, as Crow and Shun pass under them.

"An unsightly duel, merely an exchange of insults. A far cry from your duelling. Jack Atlas. Duel Chaser 227. Shinji Weber. Your duelling against them touched my heart. You do not want to duel just to defeat your opponent and emerge victorious. You have conveyed that in your duels. You strive to accomplish something even greater with your duelling. Something that will bring winner, loser, and audience together, filled with concepts like love, happiness, or peace" Roger said. "It's smiles. I want to make everyone smile with my duelling" Yuzu admits. Roget claps his hands together "Truly magnificent. Your message has surely reached the hearts of the people" Roger stated. Yuzu remains silent as both of them recall the Duel with Jack "Certainly, your duel may not yet be perfect as entertainment, as seen when Jack wiped the floor with you. Even so, you continue to evolve as you clinch one victory after another" Roger admits as he gets up. He walks over to Yuzu "When you win, stand with the Tops, and bring smiles to everyone, the true meaning of your duelling will be complete, no?" Roger tells Yuzu. Yuzu looks up at Roger, "Bring smiles to people with your duelling...That will certainly eradicate all strife in the world as well. You are putting all your heart and soul into this pure and righteous ideal..." Roger muses. Roger then holds out his hand "I support you from the bottom of my heart" Roger claims.

On the overpass "I hate violent jerks like Kurosaki!" Amanda angrily states. "He's the worst. He was totally unreasonable against Dennis too" Frank agrees. "Crow will thrash him up good" Tanner reassures them. "Kurosaki lost almost everything when Academia attacked. That's why..." Yuya protest. "We're the same" Frank points out. Yuya was surprise "We had nothing from the start" Tanner explains. "But we didn't do anything unreasonable like him" Frank states. Amanda and Tanner promptly shoot him with looks "Well, sometimes we stole food..." Frank admits. "But Crow always got mad at us. He'd tell us to live honestly. That before we grow up, he'll build a proper world for us, so we should hold our heads high and survive" Tanner points out.

"I also love peace. I hope for a peaceful world void of conflict, where everyone can live happily. A world where people are not divided into Tops and Commons, where experience joy. If you will lend me a hand, that can become a reality. If you will lend me a hand, that can become a reality. Will you join hands with me and move forward toward our ideal? For the first step, I wish for you to win the Friendship Cup and defeat Jack Atlas" Roger tells Yuzu. Yuzu didn't respond "Jack is not a suitable King for my ideal world. I'm looking for a duellist with a pure and righteous ideal, like you" Roger explains. "If that's true, why did you capture me and bring me here?!" Yuzu points out. Roger turns away "I merely wish to protect you" Roger claims. "With those method?!" Yuzu angrily asked. "We were aiming for the boy" Roger admits. "For Sora?!" Yuzu surprise. "Sora...That's his name, am I right?" Roger asked. "But, why Sora?" Yuzu asked. "We concluded that boy's presence threatens the peace of the City. He's from Academia, isn't he?" Roger states. "No, wait! Sora's my friend! He came to this dimension to save Yuya from Academia!" Yuzu protest. "Do you believe that? People at Academia don't have friends. Theirs is only one person he trusts. Professor alone" Roger asked. Yuzu remembers Sora admitting that they have to follow the Professor's orders, even if they don't know why. "He will surely betray you. I know that for sure. Since he's from Academia in the end" Roger states.

In the alley "Why is this place so strictly guarded?" Sora wonders to himself as he saw a whole bunch of Officer. "I have to get back to Yuya as soon as possible!" Sora thinks.

Crow overtakes Shun as they pass a corner "I have no comrades. I'll defeat everyone!" Shun states. "My turn!" Shun declares and he draws a card which he adds to his hand. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force from my hand! I treat the Rise Falcon on my field as material and overlay! I Xyz summon a Raidraptor that is one Rank higher" Shun said, Rise Falcon" transfigures into purple energy and enters an Overlay Network. "Rank up?" Crow gasped. "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shun chants (ATK: 1000). "I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! I use one overlay unit: I destroy all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field, and deal 500 damage for each one!" Shun said. Blaze Falcon launches its probes, which unleash a barrage of green laser beams "But due to the effect of my Continuous Trap Card Blade Shade, the destruction is negated" Crow reminds Shun. Blade Shade blocks the lasers "And when I use this effect, my opponent takes 500 points of damage!" Crow adds. Shun is buffeted by winds again (Shun's LP: 2100). "What's he aiming for with 1000 ATK?" Crow wonders. "Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly!" Shun explains, and "Blaze Falcon" swoops in to attack Crow, knocking the Blackbird sideways (Crow's LP: 2700). "When "Blaze Falcon" deals battle damage to my opponent, one monster on my opponent's field can be destroyed!" Shun added. Blaze Falcon launches its gas-powered missiles and destroys Raikiri "So that's what it is. When Raikiri is destroyed, Blade Shade also goes down with it" Crow said. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn" Shun said. "Blade Shade can only be activated once per turn, So Kurosaki takes advantage of it! And Crow loses his ace monster!" Melissa narrates.

"I came to this City with a mission. My interaction between the people of the City changed me. I truly wish for the creation of an ideal world. I need you if I want to make that a reality" Roger states. Yuzu looks down as Roget puts a hand on her shoulder. "Please believe in me, Yuzu!" Roger implores, and Yuzu looks back up at Roget uncertainly.

Crow and Shun continue around the circuit "Crow is left with no cards on his field! What will he do now?!" Melissa asked. "I'm just getting started!" crow claims. "Hurry up and come at me! I have many other opponents I need to defeat!" Shun tells Crow. "Quit underestimating the binds of us Commons!" Crow angrily tells Shun. "My turn!" Crow declares and draws. They pass under the overpass where Yuya, Frank, Amanda and Tanner were "Go Crow! Get him! You can do it!" the children cheers. "He can't hear us" Tanner laments and he climbs up to lean on the railing. Yuya grabs him around the waist, "Hey, that's dangerous!" Yuya protest."Don't lose to someone like Kurosaki!"Tanner cheers. Shun accelerates past Crow "If you won't come at me, then I'll bring the fight to you!" Shun states. Shun speeds forwards and moves to pick up an Action Card. "You think I'll let you!? When I don't control a monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow!" Crow explains (ATK: 0). Gofu appears on the field surrounded in a whirlwind, which blasts the Action Card away from Shun's hand. "When Gofu the Vague Shadow is Special Summoned, it Special Summons two Hazy Tokens in Attack Position!" Crow explains. Twin bird-shaped specters appear (ATK: 0x2).

"Everything is set! I Tune my two Level 1 Hazy Tokens with my Level 5 Gofu the Vague Shadow! When I Synchro Summon using Gofu the Vague Shadow as material, I Synchro Summon not from my Extra Deck, but…From the Graveyard!" Crow explains. "From the Graveyard?!" Shun said in shock. "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Phantom Synchro! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" Crow chants (ATK: 2600). "What?! He's Synchro Summoned from his Graveyard and revived his ace monster!" Melissa said in shock. "Unlike those Tops, we Commons can't put tons of ace monsters in our Extra Deck! That's why we won't let our cards die that easily" Crow explains. "Each of us Commons has lived each day treasuring each and every one of them!" Crow states as the Commons all watch on the TV. "No matter how many times you revive it I'll knock it back to the Graveyard again! I've escape death just as many times as you have!" Shun retorted.

Yuzu and Roger watch the Duel in his office "Will you not work together with me, Yuzu?" Roger asks. "No, I…" Yuzu states and tries to explain. "Why not? Isn't the objective of the Lancers to cooperate with the City and work together to fight off Academia?" Roger asks. "It is, but..!" Yuzu admits. "Right now, this City's administration council is currently not taking action" Roger claims. "That's because you-!" Yuzu protests. "The reason I took those aggressive measures is because there was no time to waste. The Academia is already making their move" Roger replied. Yuzu remain silent "The one called Dennis MacField is already…" Roger remains her, and Yuzu remembers with a gasp that Sora had sent Dennis back to Academia to keep him away from Yuri. "Dennis is in the Academia…Then the fact that Yuya and Yuri are here is already…" Yuzu realize. "That, of all things, is proof that Dennis and Sora are working together" Roger states. "You're wrong! Sora is-" Yuzu protest. "Is not your friend! He is from Academia! He was trained to never disobey the orders of the Professor" Roger insists.

Meanwhile Sora reached the room where he left Yuya, "Yuya!" Sora yells out, but he was already gone. "He's not here…! Where did he go? I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him" Sora said. Sora spies on the large number of Security Officers from the window "This amount of Security…Are they looking for Yuya because he lost in the tournament? What for?" Sora wonders.

Crow and Shun speed along the highway, but his grin fades when he sees the kids standing in the overpass with Yuya "Crow!" the kids yells. "Those guys! It's dangerous up there!" Crow protest. "Crow!" the kids cheer and Tanner boots himself up again "Don't fall!" Yuya warns him. "You better win!" Tanner yells. Crow and Shun, along with Raikiri and Blaze Falcon pass under the overpass, creating powerful gusts of wind that buffet Yuya and the kids.

In Roger's office, Yuzu sees Yuya, Franks and Amanda on the overpass "Yuya! Why is he there?" Yuzu wonders.

"I activate the effect of Rai-" Crow said. "Just stop!" Shun suddenly yells at Crow. "What?!" Crow said. "This Duel is over!" Shun said. "Shut up! You think I'm going to quit now?!" Crow tells Shun. "I activate Raikiri the Rain Shower's effect! Once per turn I can destroy one of my opponent's cards for each Blackwing monster I control! I'll destroy your Blaze Falcon!" Crow said. Raikiri slashes through the air and blasts a gale at Blaze Falcon. "Counter Trap: Raidraptor – Reversal! When I control a Raidraptor, it negates a destruction effect, and I draw one card!" Shun said. The winds bounce harmlessly off an invisible shield and Crow grits his teeth. "Dang! Guess he tried to end it too quickly" Frank admits. Franks looks to the side and he sees that Tanner was missing. "Where's Tanner?" Franks asked. "He's gone?" Yuya asked in surprised. "Maybe he went to the restroom?" Amanda suggests.

In Roger's office "If you want to protect Yuya Sakaki and Yuri…You should work for me. I will take responsibility for their safety" Roger tells Yuzu. "Take care of them?" Yuzu surprised by the statement. "If we have the two of them under our custody, Academia won't be able to do a thing" Roger clarifies. "You're going to use him and Yuya!" Yuzu protests. "Well, in that case, it's no different from Reiji Akaba, correct? He put Yuri into the Lancers, fully aware of him being from Academia. To use him as a bargaining chip against his enemies" Roger replies. "I…I don't plan on making any deals with Academia! I will stop this Dimensional War with my Duelling!" Yuzu retorting as she clenches her fist. "I also believe that is the best solution. Having you move forward with your beliefs, if you guide this world to peace, there would be no better outcome!" Roger states.

"If you want to stop, then go ahead and quit on your own! I'm going to finish this!" Crow tells Shun. "I equip the Equip Spell: Sky Excalibur to Raikiri the Rain Shower! It increases the equipped monster's ATK by 400!" Crow said (Raikiri the Rain Shower's ATK: 3000). "Stop! Just listen to me!" Shun begs Crow. "Shut up! Battle! I attack Blaze Falcon with Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow declares. Raikiri the Rain Shower attacks Blaze Falcon and destroys it, (Shun's LP: 100). "Kurosaki's life has been cut down in an instant! The revived ace is putting in work" Melissa cheers. Shun scoffs "Then I'll stop you with force!" Shun states. "Quick-Play Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! I Special Summon Blaze Falcon, which was destroyed this turn! (ATK: 1000) I Overlay using it as material! I Xyz Summon a Raidraptor one Rank higher!" Shun said. "Another Rank up?!" Melissa said. "Proud falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes. Advance along the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shun chants (ATK: 2000). "In response to Crow reviving his monster, Kurosaki answers back by reviving and Ranking up his own!" Melissa narrates. "When Revolution Falcon is Xyz Summoned using a Raidraptor Xyz Monster as material, it can destroy one of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters and deal half of its ATK as damage!" Shun explains. Revolution Falcon blasts several gusts of wind from its beak and Shay accelerates forwards. "A monster equipped with Sky Excalibur is unaffected by card effect!" Crow reveals, and the gusts ricochet off Raikiri harmlessly.

Shun catches up to Crow "Why won't you get it already?!" Shun angrily asks and looks up. Crow does too "Tanner!" Crow yells shock he sees Tanner hanging from Raikiri's back. "What is this?! There's a child grabbing onto Raikiri's back!" Melissa cries out. Frank, Amanda and Yuya all gasp in shock and Frank boosts up onto the railing "Tanner! What is he doing there?!" Franks asked himself. "I'm slipping!" Tanner cried. "What should we do? They're D-Wheels on autopilot during the Duel, so we can't stop them…" Melissa wonders. "Tanner, what are you doing!? You idiot! I'll try and let you down to where Franks and the others are, just hold on!" Crow tells Tanner. But Tanner was immediately dislodged and he grabs onto the tassels of Raikiri's tunic. "Hold on a bit longer!" Crow begs him. Yuya steadies Frank on the railing "I'll definitely catch him!" Frank vows. "I can't hold on can't more" Tanner cries and loses his grip on Raikiri. "Tanner!" Crow screams in horror as the Commons boy tumbles through the air…

…and into the waiting grasp of Shun, who catches him while standing on top of Revolution Falcon. "Kurosaki! Why?" Tanner asked. "I too…" Shun solemnly begins. He flies Tanner up to Yuya nd the others and tosses him to Yuya and Frank without a word. "Thank you, Kurosaki!" Tanner waved at Shun as Shun lifts off, Revolution Falcon backflipping under the bridge. "Kurosaki…" Yuya whisper. Shun leaps from "Revolution Falcon" and he lands on his D-Wheel; still travelling under autopilot. Yuzu and Roger both watch intently "Kurosaki…did something like that…?" Yuzu shocked and Roger in pleasure; he has finally noticed Yuya standing on the overpass. "He told me 'There were kids who would cheer for me too'" Tanner explains. "He had…" Frank said. "Something like that…" Amanda said. "Kurosaki…" Yuya murmurs. "Maybe Kurosaki is a lot like Crow…He looks scary, but he doesn't actually hate kids like us" Tanner suggests.

"You noticed from the start, didn't you? That's why you were…You have my thanks" Crow said. "I have to thanks you as well" Shun said. "Huh?" Crow asked. "Seeing you and those kids helped me remember what I was fighting for. For the children of my homeland. I will eradicate my enemies" Shun explains. "So you have things that you have to protect too, then? But that enemy of yours, Academia, is ridiculously huge, isn't it?" Crow muse. "And you're also fighting against a huge enemy, the Tops" Shun smiles and lightly retorts. "Yeah. Guess we're two peas in a pod" Crow agreed and remarks. "Seems like it" Shun agrees. "I end my turn here! Now then, let's go all out!" Crow tells Shun and he raises his fist. Shun clenches his fist in response "Don't need you to tell me that!" Shun replied, they then fistbump. Yuzu smiles in Roger's office "Those guys…" Yuzu thinks.

As Shun and Crow continue down the highway "These two are one fire after saving a child hanging onto a monster! I'm sure this Duel is going to get only hotter from here on!" Melissa states. "My turn!" Shun declares and draws. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! I Overlay using Revolution Falcon I control as material! I Xyz Summon a Raidraptor two Rank higher!" Shun said. "Two Rank-Up!?" Melissa shocked. "As expected of a war veteran from a Duelling battlefield!" Crow praise Shun. "Dauntless falcon. Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching light! Rank-Up: Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun chants (ATK: 3000). "It's tied with an ATK of 3000!" Melissa states. "It's ATK is tied, but I wonder how long that'll last…" Crow notes. "I'm not done yet!" Shun states. "What?!" Crow said. "By sending Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force to my Graveyard…I can add one Rank-Up Magic card from the Graveyard to my hand! I add Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force to my hand…And activate it! I Overlay with Satellite Cannon Falcon as Xyz material! Falcon of ultimate creation. Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your fallen friends! Rank-Up: Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" Shun chants (ATK: 3500).

"He's finally surpassed its ATK! It's an amazing showing of Synchro versus Xyz!" Melissa called out. "I activate Ultimate Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it negates the effects of all cards my opponent controls for this turn…and all monsters' ATK is decreased by 1000!" Shun explains (Raikiri the Rain Shower's ATK: 1600). "Battle! I attack Raikiri the Rain Shower with Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Pride!" Shun declares. Ultimate Falcon generates a giant black hole and blasts it at Raikiri, destroying it (Crow's LP: 800). Crow, Shun and Ultimate Falcon pass under Yuya and the kids, who race to the other side of the overpass; "That was amazing, Kurosaki!" Tanner praise Shun. "You can still so it, Crow!" Frank tells Crow. "Since Raikiri was Summoned using Gofu the Vague Shadow as Synchro Material, it goes to the Extra Deck when it leaves the field!" Crow explains. "If Ultimate Falcon was Xyz Summoned using a Raidraptor Xyz monster as material, during the End Phase it was Summoned, it lowers the ATK of all monster my opponent controls by 1000! But if they control no monsters, then it deals 1000 damage!" Shun explains. "If this goes through, Crow's life will run out!" Melissa notes. "I activate Sky Excalibur's effect from being sent to the Graveyard due to Raikiri's destruction! I Special Summon a Winged Beast-type monster from my Graveyard! Come! Oroshi the Squall!" Crow said (ATK: 400). "But due to Ultimate Falcon's effect, its goes down by 1000! I end my turn!" Shun said (Oroshi the Squall's: ATK: 0). "Crow has somehow managed to hang on, but…His last-second Special Summoned monster has had its ATK lower by 1000 to 0! He has no cards in his Spell or Trap Zone! His hand is at 0 too! Everything will be decided with the next draw!" Melissa states. "We believe in you, Crow!" Tanner cries.

"My turn! Draw!" Crow declare and draws. He holds the card up to his visor – Blackwing - Bora the Spear "It's here!" Crow declares. "When I control a Blackwing monster, I can Special Summon Bora the Spear! (ATK: 1700) I Tune my Level 4 Bora the Spear with Level 1 Oroshi the Squall! Jet-black raging gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Take off! Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm!" Crow chants (ATK: 1500). "When Sohaya the Rain Storm is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon an Assault Blackwing monster in my Graveyard! Come! Sayo the Rain Hider! (ATK: 800) If Sohaya the Rain Storm is Synchro Summoned using a Blackwing monster, it can be treated as a Tuner Monster! I tune my Level 2 Sayo the Rain Hider with my Level 5 Sohaya the Rain Storm! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow chants (ATK: 2600). "Crow's ace monster, Raikiri the Rain Shower, is back again!" Melissa cheers. "I activate Raikiri the Rain Shower's effect! I can destroy one of my opponent's cards for each Blackwing monster I control! My target is of course, Ultimate Falcon!" Crow said. Raikiri swings its sword to send another gust at Ultimate Falcon "If that's your goal, then too bad. Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by my opponent's card effect!" Shun comments. "I figured! Since you didn't start running for an Action Card, I guessed as much" Crow comments. Shun catches up to Crow "Then what will you do?" he asked. "Just watch!" Crow tells Shun. I activate the effect of Sohaya the Rain Storm in my Graveyard! It banishes itself and Special Summons my other Sohaya the Rain Storm in the Graveyard!" Crow said (ATK: 1500).

"Raikiri, Summoned with Blackwing monsters as materials can be treated as a Tuner! I Tune my Level 5 Sohaya the Rain Storm with my now Tuner Monster Level 7 Raikiri the Rain Shower! Pitch-black wings, Roar with the power of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cut them down! Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder!" Crow chants (ATK: 3000). "What?! A Level 12?! The highest level of a Synchro Monster! With three Synchro Summons this turn, he has Summoned a Level 12 Synchro Monster that trumps even Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Melissa notes. "Battle! I destroy Ultimate Falcon with Onimaru the Divine Thunder! When Onimaru the Divine Thunder attacks, its ATK increase by 1000 for every Synchro Summon performed this turn!" Crow declares. Yellow light in the shape of a crow covers "Onimaru" and it zigzags into the sky (Onimaru the Divine Thunder's ATK: 6000). "Finish it! Take the power of the bonds of Commons! Thunder Bolt Clap!" Crow declares. The attack bifurcates "Ultimate Falcon" and destroys it, sending a shard flying and embedding into a poster of Jack Atlas before dissolving. Shun closes his eyes and he smiles (Shun's LP: 0)

"Crow is the winner!" Melissa cheers. "He did it!" the kids and the Commons cheers. Yuri and Rin – the only quarter-finalists who have yet to Duel – watch silently, as do Reiji, Reira and the Executive Council. Melissa's helicopter returns to the Duel Place "It's the triumphant return of the winner, Crow, everyone your applause please!" Melissa announce. "All right!" Crow cheers as confetti showers him. "I can't just watch this! I wanna join too!" one of the Commons in the crowd cries. Meanwhile Jack looks at the tear in his poster and smiles proudly. Crow laughs until he notices Shun standing in the middle of the Duel Palace, and he drives over to him and removes his helmet. "I will definitely climb back up and eradicate my enemies. You better defeat your enemies as well" Shun tells Crow. "Yeah. I'll knock them out!" Crow agrees and Shun turns to leave. "Kurosaki! You're my comrade as well" Crow tell Shun, holding out his fist. Shun turns and smiles, holding out his fist as well.

Yuzu watches the comradery between Shun and Crow happily "Crow…Kurosaki…" Yuzu thinks. "I won't…"Yuzu begins to tell Roger. "Immediately apprehend Yuya Sakaki on the course" Roger immediately orders Security. "Stop it! I won't let you do that!" Yuzu yells at Roget and runs forwards to grab his arm. The two Security officers enter the room and they drag Yuzu away. "I won't let you have Yuya! And Sora won't give Yuya to Academia! Sora, Yuya, and I are friends! I believe in my friends!" Yuzu yells. The door closes "So are you saying you don't trust believe in me, then? That is a shame" Roger admits.

Meanwhile "I'm getting a bad feeling…I have to find Yuya fast!" Sora thinks, as he runs through the streets, while Yuzu is thrown into a cell.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today will have the duel of the Security and Yuya and Sora!**

The Bond between Teacher and Disciple

In the Cell, Yuzu bangs on the door "Damn it! Yuya…" Yuzu said. Yuzu remember Sora saying that since he was raised in Academia, he didn't have any friends, and that she and Yuya was his first friends, and why he wants to save Yuya. "What Sora said back then wasn't a lie…It's fine…Sora will definitely protect Yuya!" Yuzu mutters.

Meanwhile Sora was running through the streets of the Slums looking for Yuya. "Where did you go, Yuya?" Sora wonders. Something then caught his eye, and he flipped on to a ledge and notices some Duel Chasers underneath him "Understood. We'll take custody of Yuya Sakaki right away" One of the said. "Yuya?! Security really is after Yuya!" Sora said. Then the Duel Chaser went off to capture Yuya "Something's happening to Yuya!" Sora realize and went off.

In another part of the Slums on one of the building's roof "Right clear!" Frank said as he looked to the right. "Left clear!" Tanner said as he looked to the left. "Front clear!" Amanda said as she looked to the forward of the roof. "Come on, while the coast is clear!" Amanda tells Yuya. "Huh? Wait you can't mean-!" Yuya said. "Go!" the kid yelled as they jumped down. "We're jumping down from here!?" Yuya asked. "It's just two stories, it fine!" Frank tells Yuya. "Hurry up, Yuya!" Amanda said. "Hurry!" Tanner said. Yuya then took a deep breath and jump down, but he landed hard on the pavement "You guys are way too energetic!" Yuya said. "Well, we can't help that! Crow and Kurosaki's Duel was so cool!" Frank said. "After seeing that, there's no way we couldn't get excited!" Amanda said. "It makes us want to do something too!" Tanner said. "I want to get my own D-Wheel and Duel like Crow already!" Frank said. "Me too!" Tanner agrees. "Me too!" Amanda agrees. "Too bad, but it seems that wish will never be granted" A Security officer, with Goyo Defender and Goyo Chaser on the field, tells them. "Security!" Franks yells. "Why!?" Tanner asked. "We have located Yuya Sakaki" A voice said behind them and saw two more Security officer, with Goyo Defender and Goyo Chaser. "Me?!" Yuya shocked. "We have him surrounded" the third Officer said. Yuya looked around him saw a gap by the first Officer "Everyone, look over there" Yuya said. "That gap…!" Amanda said. "It looks like we could make it!" Tanner said.

"All right! Charge!" Frank yells and all four of them runs to the gap "I Tune my Level 4 Jutte Lord with my Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Capture them with the fangs of a raging beast! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" a fourth Officer chants as he blocks them (ATK: 2400). "Director, we have successfully surrounded Yuya Sakaki" the fourth officer reports. "Well done, capture him and bring him to me immediately" Roger orders. "Yes sir!" the fourth officer replied. "Why is Security after me? Don't tell me it's to take me underground?!" Yuya wonders. The kids looked at him "I'm sorry, you all have nothing to do with this..." Yuya apologize. "That's not true at all! Yuya is already our comrade now!" Amanda said. "Crow always tells us to treasure our comrades!" Frank said. "So it has everything to do with us!" Tanner said. "You guys...!" Yuya surprised. Yuya then looked at his left arm "If I only had my Duel Disk..." Yuya thinks. "Come and get us then!" Amanda yells. "We'll take you on!" Frank yells. "We'll take you!" Tanner said.

"What should I do in this situation...?" Yuya thinks. "Yuzu!" Yuya said. "Use this!" A voice yells out, then a Duel Disk came flying in and Yuya caught it. "This is-!" Yuya recognizes the Duel Disk, then looks up and saw Sora, with his Edge Imp Frightfuloid, Frightfur Bear and Frightfur Leo, on the roof of a nearby building "Sora!" Yuya yells. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand!" Sora said and he jumps down. "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dares rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! A chimeric fusion of all playthings! Frightfur Chimera! (ATK: 2800) Go! Battle! Chimera, attack Goyo Chaser!" Sora yells. Chimera attacks and destroys Chaser (Security #1's LP: 3100). "I set one card and end my turn!" Sora said. "Sora! Why are you here?!" Yuya confused. "Save that for later, let's get out of here first!" Sora said. Yuya then look at the Duel Disk the Sora gave him "Yeah!" Yuya agrees. He the puts on the Duel Disk, activates it, and turns to face the Security behind him, he then place his deck in.

"My turn! I also activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand! I Fusion Summon using three monsters in my hand as materials!" Yuya said as he used Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Happy Dolphin and Performapal Light Magician as material. Dragon of dual-colour eyes! Dolphin of happiness! Magician of light! Become one and bring a new life to the word! Fusion Summon! Now come forth! The Dragon of the earth! Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon!" Yuya chants (ATK: 1900). "Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon's ATK is increase by 300 for each of his Fusion Materials!" Yuya explains (Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon's ATK: 2800). "Battle! Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon, attack Goyo Chaser!" Yuya declares, Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon attacks and destroys a Chaser (Security#2's LP: 3100). "They did it!" Amanda and Tanner cheers. "Nice one Yuya!" Frank cheers. "I'm not done yet! Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon can attack twice! I attack the other Goyo Chaser too!" Yuya declares, and Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon attacks and destroys the last Chaser (Security#3's LP: 3100) "I end my turn!" Yuya said. "Now!" Yuya yells as he begins to run. "All right!" Frank said and the kids followed Yuya.

"I don't think so! My turn! Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon with Goyo Predator!" the fourth officer declares. "Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon's attack is higher!" Yuya pointed out. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Rush Recklessly from my hand! It increases Goyo Predator's ATK by 700 until the end of this turn!" The forth officer said (Goyo Predator's ATK: 3100). Yuya looked back as he runs "Now, go Goyo Predator! Destroy Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon!" The Fourth Officer shouts out. "I activate my Trap Card: Fusion Fright Waltz!" Sora yells, and then Frightfur Chimera was behind Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon. "I target my Frightfur Chimera and Yuya's Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon, and adds their ATK together! (Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon & Frightfur Chimera's ATK: 2800) All non-Fusion Special Summoned monsters with a lower ATK than that total are destroyed!" Sora explains. "What!?" The fourth officer shocked. "And the ATK total is also dealt as damage to the controller of all the destroyed monster!" Sora continues to explain. "5600 damage?!" The third Officer said.

"Now, dance, Chimera! Waltz, Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon! Destroyed this rabble! This is your stage!" Sora said. Then Chimera and Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon started to dance and everyone watched, then one of the Security Officer panicked when he saw Chimera's tail heading toward his Defender and destroyed it. Yuya and Sora where smiling at the dance, then Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon went pass the last two Defender and they were destroyed. Then Odd-Eyes Earth Dragon and Chimera put their claws together and fireworks came up, and finally Predator was destroyed by Chimera's tail. (Security#1-4's LP: 0).

Yuya turned a run to Sora "Thank you, Sora! You saved me!" Yuya said. "Come on Yuya, hurry!" Amanda said as the kids started to run. "Yeah! You too, Sora!" Yuya said as he starts to run, and Sora followed after them. The Fourth Officer lifted his head up and saw Yuya, Sora and the kids running away. In Roger's Office "What?! You failed to capture him!?" Roger asked. "A-A boy who used Fusion Summoning suddenly appeared!" The Fourth Officer reports. "Fusion...Academia?! Could it have been Sora?!" Roger realizes. "Attention, all Security! Cordon off the entirety of the City! Begin a search for Yuya Sakaki now! He is cooperating with a Duellist from Academia. If you find him, apprehend him using the full force of Secuirty! Yuya Sakaki must not be handed over to Academia!" Roger orders every Security Officers.

Later, "You go that way! Continue your seach!" An Officer said to two other officers and spilt up. Then Amanda pokes her head from the building behind them. "They left" Tanner said. "Looks like it..." Amanda said. "We somehow made it..." Frank signed. "Then you were the one who saved me after I crashed off the highway?" Yuya asked Sora. "Really?!" Tanner asked. "From that height?!" Amanda asked. "That's amazing!" Tanner said. "Just who are you?" Franks wonders. "I'm..." Sora hesitated. "He's my master!" Yuya tells them. "Master?" Tanner asked. "Yep! He's the person who taught me how to Fusion Summon" Yuya explains. "I see! That's why you guys were so in sync before!" Frank said/ "Those monsters were dancing so gracefully...I felt entranced just by watching!" Amanda said. "They weren't just elegant!" Frank states. "But very strong too!" Tanner said. "They destroyed Security's monsters one after another!" Frank said. "And made me feel so relived!" Tanner said. "What're you doing? That's so weird!" Amanda tells them, the kinds then laughs. Yuya then turns to Sora "Really, thank you. Saving me so many times..." Yuya said. "If you hadn't run out like that, I wouldn't have had to save you twice!" Sora tells Yuya. "Sorry...But no one was there when I woke up..." Yuya said. "Yeah, it was wrong for me to leave you alone. But I was in a hurry to tell Yuzu that you were okay" Sora explains. "What is Yuzu doing now?!" Yuya asked.

"After she beat Shinji in her match after your, she drove out of the Duel Palace..." Frank said. "I'm sure she went out to search for you because she was so worried!" Amanda said. "Yeah, that's exactly it. In order to confirm Yuya was safe, she went looking for me. "But..." Sora explains.

(Flashback)

"Look out!" Yuzu yells as she pushed Sora out of the way and got caught in the energy net. "Yuzu!" Sora yells. "Go Sora! Protect Yuya!" Yuzu told him, and Sora went off.

(Flashback end)

"No! Because of me...Yuzu was..." Yuya said, he then looked at his bracelet. In her cell, Yuzu was sitting down, she curled her fist "Yuya!" Yuzu said. "Put a controlling device on Yuzu Hiragi?" a scientist asked. "Yes. In order to place her under my control, I want you to install the same device Sergey has inside his brain" Roger said. "But this is too sudden...We've just started with Sergey's replacement surgery..." the Scientist explains. "And when will that be done?" Roger asked. "At least, not until late tonight..." The Scientist said. "You have until sunset. Make sure it is done by then. Immediately afterwards, bring Yuzu Hiragi for surgery and have it done by the morning. I want it to be in time for Yuzu's match against Crow Hogan tomorrow!" Roger demands. "Yes sir!" The Scientist reply, and the screen went off. "From Sora's actions, I can conclude that Academia is already making their move…Before their main forces arrive, I need to gain control of the City, and prepare our own defense force" Roger thinks. He then looked at the chess board "Sergey and Yuzu Hiragi will serve as the two key figures in it" Roger thinks.

Back with Yuya's group "I can't just keep hiding like this. I need to hurry and save Yuzu!" Yuya said and begins to leave, but was stopped by the kids. "You say you're going to save her?" Amanda asked. "But Security is after you!" Frank pointed out. "If you go, they'll just capture you as well!" Tanner points out. "But Yuzu is worried about me…I can't just do nothing!" Yuya said. "Why are you being chased, Yuya?" Sora asked. "Huh? To take ne underground…" Yuya said. "But do you really think they'd use this much force for something like that?" Sora asked. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked. "Academia is after you. It could be that a higher-up in the Synchro Dimension has some connections to Academia. And Dennis, who was a Fusion spy, went back to his dimension. It's only a matter of time before Academia makes their move. I can't let you go" Sora said. "Sora…Are you seriously saying that?" Yuya asked, but Sora didn't answer. "H-Hey…What are you glaring at each other for?" Amanda asked. "You're master and disciple, right? You shouldn't fight!" Tanner said. "We aren't fighting. I just want to confirm something" Yuya explains. "Confirm? What?" Frank asked.

"Sora, you're saying that I might get caught by Academia, so I can't go save Yuzu. That's what you're telling me right?" Yuya asked. "Yes" Sora said. "Then you've broken ties with Academia, Sora? Is it right for me to think that? It's right, isn't it, Sora?"Yuya asked. "No. I'm still a part of Academia" Sora replied. "You're not! Your heart already has left Academia! Otherwise, you wouldn't think to save me!" Yuya said. "No matter what you may think of me, my alliance lie with Academia! Now and forever! Being raised by Academia, I can only live on as a Duel Warrior for Academia! I cannot escape from that fate" Sora explains. "What is that even? Academia…" Amanda wonders. "That's right when I first saw Yuya in the city before, He said something about them…Academia will come attack here or something…" Frank remembered. "Yeah…He said that…" Tanner remembers. "Attack?! Then Yuya's master is with them?!" Amanda asked. "My fate cannot be changed. But you're different, Yuya! You have nothing to do with Academia. You should head back to your own world" Sora tells Yuya. "Yeah…instead of thinking about trading Yuri…I should've done this from the start" Sora mutters as he turns on the interdimensional Travel Technology function on his Duel Disk. "What are you going to do?!" Yuya asked. "I'm going to send you back now! Back to Standard Dimension!" Sora tells him. "Stop it!" Yuya shout and runs to Sora and grabbed his arm. "I can't do that! I can't be the only one getting saved! Yuzu already told me…! When we go home, we'll go together! I can't leave my friends behind!" Yuya tells Sora.

"Friends…?" Sora asked, he then sense something behind him. "Who's there?!" Sora demands. Then Tsukikage came out of the shadows "Tsukikage of the Fuma Clan. During the midst of the battle Royal of the Miami Championships. I witnessed the final moments of my brother Hikage as you turned him into a card." Tsukikage said, Sora gasped. "The fact that I would meet you here, must only be from my brother's guidance. Now, face me!" Tsukikage said as he activates his Duel Disk, Sora responded by activated his Duel Disk. "Wait, Tsukikage! This isn't time for allies to be fighting amongst each other!" Yuya said. "What are you saying?! He is with Academia! He is our enemy!" Tsukikage tells Yuya. "Sora is different!" Yuya argues. "Isn't that right, Sora? You're not with Academia anymore! You don't need to make any more people sad doing the Professor's work!" Yuya tells Sora. "Make people sad…?" Sora askedas he looked back at Yuya and the kids, he then saw im ofages Yoko, Ayu, Shuzo, Tatsuya and Fudoshi behind Yuya.

Sora signed and lower deactivated his Duel Disk "I apologize for what happened to your brother. But I know simply apologizing will not settle it…If you are not satisfied with this, then you can do whatever you want with me. But I want you to wait until I fulfil Yuzu's promise!" Sora said. "Promise?" Yuya asked. "Yuzu is my friend. She believes in me and told me to protect Yuya. That's why I decided I would protect Yuya no matter what" Sora said. Yuya gasped "If you think of me as your friend, Yuya, then I want you to believe me. I will bring Yuzu to you" Sora tells Yuya "Until then, can you hide Yuya somewhere safe? When I bring Yuya back, I will go straight there. I will return to you. I won't run or hide" Sora asked Tsukikage. "Very well…Then I will take them to our hiding location underground" Tsukikage said. "Us too? Why?" Amanda asked. "Underground?! Where they're doing forced labour?!" Franks said. "I don't want to go there!" Tanner said. "They will be suspicious of you hiding Yuya somewhere, so it would be dangerous to remain on the surface. Security is already steadily searching the City. Even the Administration Council Building is under their control. And I am unable to contact Reiji Akaba as of now" Tsukikage explains. "No way!" Yuya gasped. "Now that it's come to this, the only choice is to head underground. But don't worry. I shall be responsible for your safety. And there are members of the Lancers there as well" Tsukikage tells them. "I see…There are friends we can trust underground" Yuya understands. "Trust me too. I will bring Yuzu back. I'll make is so that you can go home with your friends, Yuya!" Sora tells Yuya. "Yeah, I believe you! Sora is my friend. And my master as well" Yuya said, as he did the Fusion Summoning pose. "There's no way a disciple wouldn't trust their master right?" Yuya asked. "Yuya…Jeez, you've got it all wrong! You've got to put your elbows like this!" Sora showed him. "Looks like I still have much more to teach you, Yuya!" Sora tells him. Yuya smiled and then laugh and so did Sora.

In the Duel Place "Now then, it's finally the last match of the Second Round! Which one will make it to the Top 4? Rin or Yuri?!" Melissa announces. Roger watch in his office "Not only Sergey and Yuzu…But Yuri had a very important role as well. He must be loved by Tops and Commons, to be the star of hope for the entire city" Rger comments.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi Everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we'll have the Duel between Rin and Yuri!**

A Plan and a Promise

In Yuzu's cell "Sora…I'm leaving Yuya to you" Yuzu begs. "Yuya…please be safe. We'll definitely go home, with everyone. Together with everyone" Yuzu said.

Melissa Claire's helicopter files through the sky above the Duel Palace "Now, it's time for the final match of the second round! Tying for a spot in the best four are…Rin and Yuri!" Melissa cries. "Yuri! Yuri!" The crowd chants. "Along with Sergey and Yuzu, Yuri also plays an important role. He will become the star of hope loved by both Tops and Commons" Roger notes as he watches.

"Rin! Rin!" the crowd chants as Rin pulls up to the starting line and removes her helmet. "A fierce flame burns in my heart. An inferno as fiery as that crimson sun. Yes—with this burning heart, I make a promise to the sun. Yugo… And Yuya in heaven. I'll win this duel for the both of you. Make sure you watch" Rin muse.

In an alleyway, Yuya sneezes due to the mention of his name elsewhere "Maybe I caught a bug…" Yuya wonders.

"Yuri has shown up on the course!" Melissa announces. "Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!" the crowd chants as Yuri brakes beside Rin. "What do you think you're looking at?" Yuri asked Rin when he saw her looking at the sun, this attracted Rin's attention. Yuri retracts his visor "Your opponent is here! Ignoring me when I'm your opponent is disrespectful behaviour for a duellist!" Yuri tells Rin. But Rin dropped her helmet and she wasn't listening; the moment she's saw that Yuri resembles Yugo on her eyes have gone wild and her mouth had dropped wide open. "Yugo…" Rin whisper "Huh?" Yuri said. "YUGO!" Rin yells as she lunged forward to hug Yuri. "Get lost!" Yuri tells Rin as he knocks her onto the sky, and Rin sails down to land on her D-Wheel, knocking in over. "Yugo? The boy that Yuya said Iooks like us?" Yuri realizes. "Rin, what are you up to?!" The crowd all asked. "Get your hands off my Yuri!" the others tells her. "Yugo!" Riin said as she looks up. "I'm not Yugo. I'm Yuri" Yuri clarifies. Rin briefly see Yugo in the Riding outfit that she gave Yuya before the image fades. Rin closed her eyes "I see…I just asking to make sure…" Rin murmurs.

Rin leaps up in Yuri's face "Are you sure you aren't Yugo?" She asked him. "You're too close!" Yuri snapped as he knocks Rin away again. As soon as Rin lands, she springs up again to hug Yuri "Yuuuggggo!" Rin yell each time, and each time, Yuri knocks her back. ("You're too loud! Shut up! Get away from me!") "Hey Rin, how long are you gonna keep this up? We can't start like this. And you have to get on with your duel with Yuri…"Melissa asked Rin. Her aide points to a sign "We're out of time?" Melissa realizes. "Well… In that case… We've kept you waiting! But it's time for the final duel of the second round! Action Field, on! Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa announces, and the purple light suffuses the area and the Action Cards scatter. "Duel mode, on Auto-pilot, stand-by" the system declare as the D-Wheel deploy their Duel Disk. Yuri quickly retract his visor and readies himself, and Rin lifts her head from her latest sprawled position "Hey! Wait a sec!" Rin protest, zipping over to heave her Duel Runner upright. The countdown starts "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa declares as Rin barley put her visor down. They both stats off, Yuri ahead of Rin "Duel!" Both Duellist declares.

"Rin got off on a late start after all! Will Yuri pass the Duel Palace gate first and claim the first move?" Melissa cries. "Yuri, you must win this duel. By any means necessary" Roger tells Yuri. "Everyone, pay attention to the movements of Yuri's D-Wheel" Roger ordered his staff. "Understood" the staff replied. Rin catches up to Yuri "Just like Yuya, he really looks like Yugo. It's like I'm having a Riding Duel with Yugo right now" Rin thinks and she once again imagines Yuri as Yugo, first with and then without his helmet. "Yugo, this was our dream. Duelling together in front of a large audience someday" Rin muse. "Hey, are you there?!" Yuri snaps her out of her daydreaming. "Don't smile like an idiot while looking at someone. It's gross!" Yuri tells Rin. "But your duel with Sawatari was impressive" Yuri admits. He then smiles "Show me what you've got!" Yuri tells Rin. Rin sees Yugo "Show me what you've got, Rin" Yugo tells Rin. "YAHOO!" Rin immediately cries in English and accelerates, much to Yuri's surprise. "Rin's shot ahead! And she gets through the gate! The first move goes to Rin!" Melissa declares.

"Let's go! My turn! I summon Windwitch Arctic Bell! (ATK: 1200) And I end my turn!" Rin declares. "Oy! All you did was summon a 1200 ATK monster in ATK mode? What about set cards? Are you going easy on me?!" Yuri asked. Rin freaks out and she looks at her hand. "You're far from what I expected. How disappointed" Yuri comments.

Yuri accelerates forwards "My turn! Yuri declares and draws. "I summon Preadaplant Utricularia! (ATK: 1000) Next, I active the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand!" Yuri said. "You're using your own name, Yugo?!" Rin yells at Yuri. "Shut up! Shove your nonsense down your throat! It's my turn! Shut up and listen!" Yuri fiercely telling Rin. "With its effect, I fuse the Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in my hand with Predaplant Spinodionaea! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, from a hell under your petals, Give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chants (ATK: 2800).

"Yuri Fusion Summons in an instant!" Melissa announces. Yuri power slides "I activate Preadaplant Utricularia's effect! By equipping it to a Fusion Monster on my field and by decreases that Fusion Monster's ATK by 400, I can attack all of my opponent's monsters twice!" Yuri said. "Huh? What's with that?!" Rin yells in shock. "I equip Preadaplant Utricularia to Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri said, and Utricularia wraps around Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2400). "Battle!" Yuri declares. "Battle!" An image of Yugo said. "Yugo…" Rin whisper when she saw the image. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Attack Arctic Bell!" Yuri said (Rin's LP: 2800). "Due to Preadaplant Utricularia's effect, the monster that the equipped monster attacks is not destroyed by the first attack!" Yuri explains. "While it doesn't destroy the monster the first time, the second attack swiftly corners the opponent…" Crow notes. "I attack Arctic Bell again with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Poison Flame!" Yuri declares, destroying Arctic Bell (Rin's LP: 1600). "Rin takes 2400 damage in an instant! Yuri overwhelms Rin with a brilliant first strike!" Melissa declares. "That Yuri doesn't waste a single chance" A Tops Man said. "While rough on the outside, he's dignified within" a Tops Women comments. "Go! Rin!" The Commons cheers. "Great job, Yuri! How electrifying!" A Commons Girl cheers. "What's up with you, Rin?! Get your act together!" A Commons man yells.

"He's not bad" Rin admits to herself. "Get it together, Rin!" Rin hears Yugo voice.

(Flashback)

Rin and Yugo was watching the winners at the 9th Duel Festival "Geez…you're always quick to get it in over your head!" Yugo scolded her. "It's a bad habit! Stop getting distracted and focus on winning!" Yugo warned her while Rin, holding a pile of bath towels as a participation prize, covered her nearest ear. "I know! You're such a nag" Rin protest.

(Flashback ends)

"I know. You're such a nag. Thanks for bringing me back to my senses" Rin said softly.

Meanwhile, Yuzu struggles with the door to her cell, but to no avail. "There's always been a way to get out of this, isn't there?" Yuzu thinks as she looks her Deck, with Dulcet the Melodious Diva on the top. "That's believing in them" Yuzu muse.

"I end my turn" Yuri said. "I made a promise. I promise to win the Friendship Cup. But I'm making a pretty awkward impression. Yugo would berate me for sure" Rin declares. "I see. But I'll settle this on my next turn" Yuri warns Rin. "You're real confident" Rin calmly notes, much to Yuri's surprised. "Nothing's decided yet. That means there's still a way to win" Rin comments. "I'll show you. When I've got it together, I'm really strong!" Rin warns Yuri. "My turn!" Rin declares as draws a card. "When there are no monsters on my field, I special summon Windwitch Snowy Bell from my hand! (ATK: 1200) Next, I normal summon Windwitch Gale Bell! (ATK: 100) I tune the Level 3 Snowy Bell to the Level 1 Gale Bell! Cold wind that freeze the Oceans. Now take form! Synchro Summon! Level 4 Windwitch Frozen Bell!" Rin chants (ATK: 1300). "Rin pulls off a splendid Synchro Summon!" Melissa cheers. "If you'd Synchro Summoned right at the start, this duel would be more of a challenge. Your duelling is full of openings!" Yuri comments. "Duelling isn't that straightforward" Rin replies. "What did you say?!" Yuri surprise. "You're strong. No doubt about that. But, see, your duelling it too by the book. You think you've already won just by looking at the way the field is right now. But a duel won't simply follow a clear-cut theory!" Rin admits. "There's no victory without a logical strategy!" Yuri snaps. "Is that so?" Rin asks, and Yuri gasps. "Battle! I attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with Frozen Bell!" Rin declares, Frozen Bell take out a two blades and dashes forward. "I activate Frozen Bell's effect! Once per turn, when this card battles special summoned monsters, its ATK is double! Go!" Rin yells (Frozen Bell's ATK: 2600). "Rin attacks! Will she destroy Yuri's ace monster?!" Melissa wonders.

In his office "Alter the course point from DD-05 to G-10. Before that, transfer the route to Yuri's D-Wheel" Roger orders. "Altering course point from DD-05 to G-10" his staff complied, and alarms begin sounded "What is it?" Yuri surprised. "Altering course. Altering course" a voice declares, and the front right face of the pillar extends, the ARC System barriers on the frontal road vanish and the frontal road itself retracts, while the new road materializes its barriers. "The course has changed?!" Yuri gasped as his D-Wheel safely carries him to the side. "I can't decelerate fast enough!" Rin yells, and she switches over to manual controls, power slides, and manages to just stop herself from riding up the walls. "What?! The course changed just like that?!" Crow shocked. "What is all this?" Melissa asked. "I didn't hear anything about this!" Melissa protested. Roger smiles "One of the rules of this world—the situation will shift in favour of the strong" Roger declares.

Yuri spots an Action Card and he grabs it "I activate the Action Spell, Big Escape. I end the battle phase!" Yuri said. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon dodges the swipe from Frozen Bell "Frozen Bell's effect ends with the battle phase. Its ATK returns to normal" Rin admits (Frozen Bell's ATK: 1300). "Yuri grabs an Action Card thanks to the altered course! He avoided a pinch!" Melissa narrates. "I said so, didn't I? The road will change here and there just like that" Rin notes. She grins "I say that, but that was close" Rin admits. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Rin declares. Watching in the Administration Council Building, White Taki laugh "This must be Roger's doing" He notes to Reiji and Reira. In his officer "This duel is entirely in my hands" Roger proclaimed as he lifts his hand.

Rin and Yuri pass the Duel Place, Rin's D-Wheel turns back to autopilot. "Looks like it's over next turn like I predicted" Yuri comments. "You're on about that again?" Rin asked in surprise. "You're not just lookalike...even your stubbornness is the same. Seriously" Rin comments. "My turn! I summon I summon Predaplant Heliamphora! (ATK: 100) Next, I active the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Predaplant Heliamphora and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulges all as you desire! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chants (ATK: 3300). "I active the effect of the Preadaplant Utricularia in my Graveyard! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, by discarding one Preadaplant from my hand, I get to draw one card! I sent Preadplant Tetramera to the Graveyard! Next, my Predaplant Heliamphora's effect! When this card is sent to the graveyard as a Fusion Material By sending one Preadaplant from my hand to the Graveyard I can add this card back to my hand! I chose Preadaplant Genilisa!" Yuri said.

"I'll end it this turn. Battle! I attack Frozen Bell with Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declares. "The new monster backs Rin into a corner!" Melissa cries as Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon launched a purple orb from its claws. "I active Frozen Bell's effect! When battling a special summon monster, its ATK is doubles just once!" Rin said (Frozen Bell's ATK: 2600). "Rin increased her monster's ATK and reduce the damage!" Meilssa realize. "I knew you would do that" Yuri comments. I activate the effect of my Preadaplant Genilisa in my Graveyard! By removing it from play and decreasing my Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK by 500, it can attack can attack all of my opponent's monsters twice!" Yuri explains (Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK: 2800). "It's has the same effect as Preadaplant Utricularia?!" Rin shocked. "When I use this effect, it also doesn't destroy my opponent's monster with the first attack" Yuri adds. Rin takes damage from the attack as it hits (Rin's LP: 1400). "Rin has 1400 LP left!" Meilssa notes. "Frozen Bell's effect ends and its ATK returns to normal" Yuri declares (Frozen's Bell's ATK: 1300). "This is getting tricky" Rin said. "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK is 2800. Guess it over" Crow comments. "Any last words?" Yuri asked. "Um, hold on a sec" Rin asked. "Has Rin given up?" Melissa wonders. "This is bad…I'll really lose like this" Rin admits. "How so I get out of this…"Rin wonders, and then she spots something in the distance. "There's one!" Rin cries and she accelerates. "Dammit, she spotted an Action Card?" Yuri cursed.

"Alter the course point from ZL-02 to DM-01" Roger orders. Alarms blare out again "Altering course. Altering course" the system declares. Rin sees the wall ahead of her "What?! What's going on?!" Rin asked as she barely careens around the corner, With Yuri's D-Wheel coasting around safely. "The course changed again?! What on earth is going on here?" Crow wonders. "Rin fails to get an Action Card due to the altered course!" Melissa cries as Jack watched. White Taki laughs "Seems that this duel is completely under Roger's control" he comments to Reiji. "Was the course changing planned?" Rin wonders. "No…Guess the goddess of victory is leaving me in the lurch" Rin said. "I can't grab Actions Cards, and I only have 1400 LP left. I guess it's over" Rin muse. "Sorry, Yugo" Rin apologizes.

"How long are you gonna get hung up on this!" Rin hears Yugo's voice.

(Flashback)

Rin and Yugo were in their nightwear having a tabletop Duel "Seriously, you really don't know when to quit. It's the same no matter how much you think about it! I have you beat all the same, so jest give up" Yugo comments. "Shut up…the duel isn't over yet!" Rin protest. "That's true. Well, not knowing when to quit is your biggest strength" Yugo admits.

(Flashback ends)

"That's right, my strength is…" Rin remembers. "I'm done waiting. What about you?" Yuri replied. "Go! I attack Frozen Bell with Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Scatter!" Yuri yells. "Here goes nothing. Trap activates! Wind Dice! I choose one Synchro monster from the Extra Deck and activate it! I choose Windwitch Winter Bell!" Rin said.

As soon as she does, Yuzu's Deck begins to glow. She shifts Dulcet aside to see the next card, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra "Mozarta" Yuzu gasped.

Back at the duel, Next, I negate the effect of the Windwitch monster, Windwitch Gale Bell in my graveyard, and special summon it! (ATK: 100) Gale Bell's Level will be the same as the number tolled from Wind Dice! Gale Bell then becomes material to Synchro Summon the chosen monster. The Frozen Bellon my field is Level 4. To get out my Level 7 Winter Bell, I have to roll a three on Wind Dice. But if it another number, all monsters on my field are destroyed!" Rin explains. "They're all destroyed?!" Yuri shocked. "This is turning out to be a high-stakes match" Crow comment. "I would get out of this situation with an Action Card, but since I can't so that, I'll try my luck!" Rin admits. "A duel based on luck is nothing but a game!" Yuri derides. "That's why it's fun! That's the real in duelling!" Rin replies. "It's up to you. Dice roll of destiny…go!" Rin thinks. The dice launches from the Trap Card, soaring through the air, and Rin and Yuri watch as it slowly lands, bounces...

...and it lands on 3 "What?!" Yuri shocked. "Alright! Gale Bell becomes a Level 3!" Rin glee (Gale Bell's LV: 3). "Let's go! I tune the Level 4 Frozen Bell to the now Level 3 Gale Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Windwitch Winter Bell!" Rin chants (ATK: 2400). "In place of the 1300 ATK Frozen Bell, the 2400 ATK Windwitch Winter Bell appears on Rin's field!" Melissa gasped. "But my Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon still has higher ATK…You're still in trouble" Yuri notes. "We'll see about that. In any case, I just don't know when to quit" Rin replies.

Mozarta glows brightly, blotting out Yuzu's vision. Winter Bell hymns, and Rin looks up at it in shock. Yuzu finds herself looking at the highway in the evening "Windwitch Winter Bell!" Yuzu exclaim when she looked up. "Yuri!" Yuzu surpised when Yuri went passed. "Let's go! The real fun's just getting started!" Yuzu/Rin declare.

Yuzu was seeing thought Rin's eyes "Yuri's Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attacked Frozen Bell! Unable to grab any Action Cards, Rin looked ready to give up. But when all seemed lost, she used the effect of the Trap Card, Wind Dice and summoned Windwitch Winter Bell to her field!" Melissa narrates. "I'm on tip-top shape! Right, Yugo?" Rin comments. "I'm not Yugo!" Yuri tells Rin. "Sorry" Rin apologizes. "I told you. Since attack was diverted from the 1300 ATK Frozen Bell to the 2400 ATK Winter Bell, you'll take less damage. But like I said, you're still no match for me!" Yuri comments. "Go, Greedy Venom! Attack Winter Bell!" Yuri declares. "And like I said, I don't know when to quit. I'm not just gonna reduce the damage" Rin comments. "With Winter Bell as the target, I activate the Trap Card, Dice Stadium of Fate! I roll Wind Dice, and if it's an even number, Winter Bell gains 1000 ATK!" Rin explains. "But if it's an odd number. Winter Bell is destroyed" Yuzu continues to explain. "You're gambling again? You really don't know when to quit" Yuri comments. "It all depends on the luck of the timing! Go, dice-roll" Rin said, and the Wind Dice rolls again and rolls a 6.

"It rolled a 6! An even number!" Melissa cries. "Winter Bell's ATK goes up!" Rin said (Winter Bell's ATK: 3400). "3400 ATK!" Yuri exclaimed. "Rin's monster has more ATK than Yuri's monster! If she goes to attack, Yuri will take damage!" Melissa said. "And we thought the duel was leaning in Yuri's favour there... Not bad" Crow comments. "Now the tables have turned!" Rin said. "I'm out of options" Yuri realizes. "Yuri, you won't lose. I will not let you lose" Roger comments. "Alter the course point again from X-4 to GG-6" Roger orders and once again the course change. "The course is changing again?" Yuri exclaim. Rin gasped. "Yuri, advance upon the path to victory" Roger said. Yuri's D-Wheel coasting around safely, while Rin barley made the turn. Yuri grabbed an Action Card "Yuri magnificently grabs an Action Card!" Melissa said. "Lady Luck's really shine on you. When you're in a pinch, the course changes, and you get to an Action Cards" Rin comments. Yuri then looks at Rin "Um, no. I think that's great, but...No maybe it's better to say that I like it!" Rin said.

"I activate the Action Card, Miracle! With this Greedy Venom isn't destroyed and the damage is halved!" Yuri said (Yuri's LP: 3700) "That will do" Roger comments. "At the end of the battle phase, Winter Bell's ATK returns to normal" Rin explains (Winter Bell's ATK: 2400). "Yuri truly has wits about his duelling" A Tops Man comments. "That's how you do it, Yuri!" A Commons man cheers. "I LOVE YOU!" a Commons women cheers. "Great job, Yuri, Rin! You guys are the best! It's heating up, it's heating up! Keep it up and set the stage on fire!" Melissa cries. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. The effect of Genilisa ends and Greedy Venom's ATK returns to normal" Yuri said (Greedy Venom's ATK: 3300). Jack watches "I'm not keen on it, but I've been saved by luck, just like you" Yuri comments. "Luck?!" Rin asked. "We'll see about that!" Yuzu said. "What?!" Yuri exclaimed. "You were saved by the changing course, not luck" Rin comments. Yuri looks at Rin and back forward "Well, even if the entire City wants you to win..." Rin said. "I'll win! Let's go!" Yuzu said. "My turn!" Both Yuzu and Rin declares and draws. "It's here!" Yuzu exclaim. "I active the Spell Card Winter Draw! Now for each Windwitch I control I get to draw one card! Next I activate the Equip Spell, Wind Sceptre to Winter Bell! I summon Windwitch Hail Bell! (ATK: 1800) When this card is successfully summoned, I can destroy one card on the field! And during the turn I used this effect, Hail Bell can't attack" Rin explains Yuri gasped. I destroyed Greedy Venom!" Rin declares. "Too bad I due the effect my Preadaplant Tetramera in my graveyard, by Greedy Venom can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effect!" Yuri said. Yuzu smiled. "Before you negate my destruction effect, there's something I have to do" Rin tells Yuri. "What?!" Yuri yells. I activate Wind Sceptre's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster on the field is target by an effect, the activated effect of a monster is negated and it's destroyed!" Rin explains.

"I destroy…Hail Bell!" Yuzu said. Yuri was shocked. And until the end of this turn, Winter Bell's ATK increase by Hail Bell's 1800 ATK!" Rin continues to explain (Winter Bell's ATK: 4200). "4200 ATK?!" Yuri shocked. "So she wasn't aiming to destroy with that effect, but to increase Winter Bell's attack" Crow realize. "Let's go!" Yuzu declares. "Battle!" Rin declares. "I attack Greedy Venom with Winter Bell!" Both Yuzu and Rin declares. "Alter the course point from XG-2 to YZ-2" Roger orders. Alarms blare out again and the ARC System barriers came up, Yuri looked up "It's at it again" Rin comments. "How unnecessary" Yuri comments. A New lane came up "Now, seize the path to victory. And…the card that will realize my dream…" Roger comments as Yuri and Rin when around the corner, but Yuri went pass the Action Card. Rin was surprised "Yuri took damage! (Yuri's LP: 2800) What's more, He completely ignored the Action Card in front of him!" Melissa exclaimed. "Why? What's going on, Yuri?!" Melissa asked. "Fool! What are you thinking?!" Roger expropriates. Reiji and Reira watches

"I won't take an opportunity that's a set-up!" Yuri exclaimed. "You're wrong there, Yuri. No matter when, no matter the situation…" Rin said. "Grab any chance that you've got!" Yuzu said. "My childhood friend who looks much like you used to get mad at me and tell me off like this" Rin tells Yuri, and show him a Action Card. "The Action Card!" Yuri exclaimed. "Yeah, the one you missed earlier. Thanks to you, I got it!" Rin explains "I said earlier. A duel is based on luck is nothing more than a game. I won't treat a duel like a game. I'll defeat you my own way! I'll give everything I've got in my duel!" Yuri exclaims, and accelerates. "Bring it on! I'll win this duel my way too!" Rin replies. "Both duellists make their declarations of victory! This duel is heating up!" Melissa narrates. In the Duel Place the audience was cheering with excitement, while a figure watches for the top.

"I activate the Trap Card, Preda Vegetation! When a Dark-Type Fusion Monster is destroyed, I add two Preadaplant monsters from my deck to my hand!" Yuri exclaim, as he add two Preadaplant Pendulum monsters to his hand. "Pendulum's up next, huh…Looks like you're all set" Rin comments. "Yeah, I'm all set for victory" Yuri said. "I activate the Second effect of my Wind Sceptre, when the equipped monster does damage, I gain life equal to that amount! (Rin's LP: 2300) Next, I activate the Equip Spell Wind Surge and equipped it to Winter Bell! I set one card face down and end my turn. At the same time Wind Sceptre's effect ends and Winter Bell ATK returns to normal" Rin said (Winter Bell's ATK: 2400).

Yuri and Rin renter the Duel Place as they do the crowd chants their names. Yuri looked around him. On the top of the Duel Place, Serena watches them as she hold a glowing card. "How's this for hyped! Let's get everyone even more pumped up! Both of us!" Rin said. Yuri smiles "Fine by me" Yuri replies. Why? Why do I feel so uplifted? My heartbeat is out of control. What is this feeling…?" Yuri wonders. Rin waves her hand as the crowd chants her name "Wait. There's something I should say right now…Something like a catchphrase…" Rin said.

Yuri then smiles "Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuri said. "That's the one!" Rin exclaimed. The crowd cheers and Yuzu was smiling. Yuri and Rin exited the Duel Palace "The duel returns to the highway course! What will Yuri come up with next? What will Rin do?" Melissa wonders. "My turn! From my hand, I set the Scale 1 Preadaplant Snapdragon and the Scale 5 Preadaplant Wildthorn on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 2 to 4 monsters at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Predaplant Heliamphora! (ATK: 100) Next up, Preadaplant Utricularia" Yuri said (ATK: 1000). "It's here! A splendid, successful Pendulum Summon!" Melissa said. "I activate Preadaplant Wildthorn's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I negate the effect of one Dark-Type Fusion monster in my graveyard and special summon it! Come! Greedy Venom! (ATK: 3300) With Preadaplant Wildthorn's effect, special summoned monsters cannot attack, and will be destroyed in the end phase" Yuri explains. "A monster that can't attack, that'll be destroyed in the end phase?! Let's see what you've got up your sleeve!" Rin said.

"Next, I activate Preadaplant Snapdragon's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one Dark-Type Fusion monster from my Extra Deck! And the monsters used as Fusion material are net sent to the graveyard, but banished. I fuse Greedy Venom, Heliamphora and Utricularia! Poisonous dragon with Vicious fangs! The two sweet smelling flowers that traps the abyss! Now become one and invoke yourself! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The Dragon of immense poison! Toxic Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri cants (ATK: 3500). "Yuri summons a monster with 3500 ATK!" Melissa cries out. "Awsome!"Rin said. "Battle! I attack Windwitch Winter Bell with Toxic Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declares. "Action Spell!" Yuzu yells. "I activate Rejuvenation!" Rin said. "You used the Action Card I ignored?!" Yuri shocked. "With this card's effect, I increase Winter Bell's ATK by 800! (Winter Bell's ATK: 3200) And Winter Bell cannot be destroyed in the battle!" Rin explains. "If I had grabbed that card earlier, Greedy Venom wouldn't have been destroyed, and I would've taken less damage…" Yuri realized. "That's it" Rin said. "I'm enjoying this duel thanks to this" Yuri comments. "I'm enjoying…a duel?" Yuri thinks. Toxic Venom attacks Winter Bell, who blocked it "Winter Bell cannot be destroyed due to Rejuvenation's effect!" Melissa said. "But you still take damage!" Yuri said (Rin's LP: 2000). "Rejuvenation's effect ends. Winter Bell's ATK returns to normal" Rin said (Winter Bell's ATK: 2400)

"Toxic Venom can attack twice in one battle phase! After the first attack, all monsters on my opponent's field are destroyed!" Yuri explains. "For real?!" Rin yells. "Looks like the odds are in my favour again" Yuri comments. "Nothing's decide yet!" Yuzu said. "I'll end this! I'll destroyed Windwitch Winter Bell with Toxic Venom's effect!" Yuri declares. "I activate Wind Surge's effect!" Rin declares. "When the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster has been activated, that monster's effect is negated, and it's destroyed!" Yuzu explains. "Toxic Venom cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effect, so it's ineffective! Now Winter Bell can't avoid destruction!" Yuri tells Rin. "I'm not done!" Yuzu said. "I banish Rejuvenation and activate the Counter Trap, Miracle Mirror! This turn, Winter Bell cannot be destroyed by battle or effect!" Rin counters. "Even if it can't's be destroyed, Toxic Dragon has one more attack! Take this damage! Go! Toxic Dragon" Yuri yells (Rin's LP: 900). "Rin has 900 LP left!" Melissa said. "You will not win" Roger said. "I see. You're not just depending on luck all the time. Not bad" Yuri comments, Run gave a peace sign. "I end my turn" Yuri declares.

"A back-forth exchange of offense and defense as they cut down each other's LP! A worthy duel to end the second round! Yuri, do your best! Rin, all the best too!" Melissa cheers. "Yuri! Yuri/ Rin! Rin!" The audiences cheers, In his office, Roger was holding a chess piece as he watches the duel. "The real fun is…" Yuzu said."… just getting started!" Rin /Yuzu declare. The crowd cheers "My turn!" Rin/Yuzu decalares. "I activate the effect of Arctic Bell in my graveyard! When I have less than 1000 LP, I banish this card to special summon a tuner monster from the graveyard! Come! Windwitch Gale Bell! (ATK: 100) I tune the Level 7 Winter Bell to the Level 1 Gale Bell! Snow and Ice, become clear like the white maiden's heart!" Rin chants. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Windwitch Clear Bell!" Rin/Yuzu calls out (ATK: 3000). "Battle!" Rin declares. You're attacking Toxic Dragon when it has higher ATK?" Yuri asked. "You got it. I attack Toxic Dragon with Windwitch Clear Bell! I activate Clear Bell's effect! When it battles a monster Level 5 or higher, it adds that monster's ATK to its own ATK during the battle!" Rin explains (Clear Bell's ATK: 6500). "6500 ATK?!" Yuri shocked. "This is it! Icicle Crash!" Rin declares (Yuri's LP: 0).

"The outcome of an impressive match!" Meliisa said. Roger dropped the chess piece on the chess board and some of the chess pieces fell over. "Our winner, Rin! Both duellists delivered a splendid duel with their might! Let's also give a round of applause for Yuri!" Melissa declares, Reiji then made his move and Reira looked up.

Fireworks were fired above the Duel Palace. Both Rin and Yuri come back to the Duel Palace "Rin!" The crowd cheers. When they go to the garage, Yuri took his helmet off "That was fun" Yuri said. Rin looked at Yuri in confusion. "For a duel to be enjoyable…Thank you" Yuri said. "Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled that you're thanking me after I beat you" Rin comments as she takes her helmet off, and then laughs, and for a second a image of Yuzu laughing appeared. "Yuzu" Yuri gasped. Rin looked a Yuri "No, it's nothing. Rin" Yuri said. "What is it?" Rin asked. Yuri walked towards her and put his hand out. Rin looked confused, then smiled and took Yuri's hand "Best of luck" Yuri tells Rin. "Right" Rin replies. "Please watch! The duellist who gave it their all now exchange a firm handshake! This is what the Friendship Cup is all about!" Melissa said. Rin looked at Yuri "Yu-Yu-Yugo…" Rin said when she saw a image if Yugo in front of her, then changed to Yuri, who looked confused. "YU-YUGO!" Rin yells as she runs to hug Yuri, but Yuri punched her, "Hey, and we had such a good shot back there too!" Melissa said. "You…really pack a punch in everything you do…"Rin comments. "Bringing smiles to everyone through duelling, huh…" Yuri mutters. "Yuzu, I understand a little of what you're trying to say now" Yuri thinks and leaves.

In Yuzu's cell, Yuzu opened her eyes "Huh?" Yuzu said, and looked at her Mozarta. "I…duelled…?" Yuzu wonders. In the Duel Palace "Best of luck, huh?" Rin said, then giggles. "Alright, I'm gonna bring it!" Rin yells. Then Rin felt a sensation on her chest and turned around, she then noticed Serena was watching them from the top of the stadium.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Windwitch Arctic Bell (Tuner/Effect Monster, Level 3, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 1200, DEF 600)**

 **If you have less than 1000 LP, you can banish this card from your graveyard, and then target 1 Tuner Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

 **Preadaplant Utricularia (Effect Monster, Level 3, Type Plant, Attribute Dark, ATK 1000, DEF 1000)**

 **Once per turn you can equipped this card to a Fusion Monster on your, by lower that Monster's ATK by 400, you can attack all of your opponent's monsters twice. The first attack doesn't destroy the monster. When this card is send to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Predaplant from your hand and draw a card from your deck.**

 **Windwitch Frozen Bell (Synchro/Effect, Level 4, Type Spellcaster, Attribute Wind, ATK 1300 DEF: 1600)**

 **1 Tuner+ 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster, during damage calculations: This card's ATK becomes double its current ATK, during damage calculation only**

 **Predaplant Heliamphora (Effect Monster, Level 2, Type Plant, Attribute Dark, ATK 100, DEF 600)**

 **If this card you control is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material, you by sending a Preadaplant to the Graveyard this car is added back to your hand.**

 **Wind Dice (Trap Card)**

 **Choose 1 Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck; roll a six-sided die and Special Summoned 1 Windwitch Tuner monster from your Graveyard, but its effects are negated, also its Level becomes the same as the result. Then, immediately after this effect resolve, Synchro Summon the chosen Synchro Monster, using Materials including the Special Summoned Windwitch Tuner monster. If you cannot Synchro Summon the chosen Synchro Monster, destroy all monsters in your control.**

 **Windwitch Hail (Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 1800, DEF 1000)**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

 **Wind Sceptre (Equip Spell)**

 **When a monster effect targets a Level 5 or higher monster, that monster's effect is negated and the ATK of the monster is added to the equipped monster's ATK until the end phase. When the equipped monster does damage to your opponent, you gain LP equal to that damage.**

 **Preda Vegetation (Trap Card)**

 **When a Dark Fusion Monster(s) you control is destroyed: Add 2 Preadaplant monsters from your Deck to your hand**

 **Preadaplant Snapdragon (Pendulum/Effect Monster, Level 6, Scale 1, Type Plant, Attribute Dark ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800)**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dark Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your hand or your side of the field.**

 **Monster Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summon from the hand: You can add 1 Polymerization Spell Card from your Deck to your hand**

 **Preadaplant Wildthorn (Pendulum/Effect Monster, Level 3, Scale 5, Type Plant, Attribute Dark ATK: 1200 DEF: 800)**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Dark Type Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated, it cannot attack, also is destroyed during the End Phase**

 **Monster Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summon from the hand: You can add 1 Polymerization Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand**

 **Toxic Venom Fusion Dragon (Fusion Effect Monster, Level 10, Type Dragon, Attribute Dark ATK: 3500 Def: 3000)**

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon + 2 Preadaplant monsters**

 **Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effect. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls**

 **Windwitch Clear Bell (Synchro/Effect, Level 8, Type Spellcaster, Attribute Wind ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)**

 **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negated that monster's effect, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during the damage calculation:** **This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we'll have the duel between Reria and the Security!**

Unyielding Resolve

Serena was looked down at Rin, and Rin turned around "She's-! No mistaking it, she's the girl who kiddnapped Yugo!" Rin recognizes Serena. Serena the turns around and jumps off the top of the Duel Palaces. "Hey! Get back here!" Rin yells as she got on her D-Wheel, and takes off. "Hold on! Now Rin is going off on her own too?!" Melissa said.

In his office, Roger slammed this fist in anger "We were supposed to have Yuri win at all cost! Why?!" Roger yells in frustration, with made startle his staff. "But, now that he has been defected in front of this crowd, making him a star is no longer possible…" Roger realizes. "Notify the members of Security on duty in the Duel Palace!" Roger orders.

On the highway, Serena was on top of a truck "So that girl was the Rin from back then?" Serena wonders as she remembers Rin's face, she than looked at her card "Cat Dancer, did you bring me to her?" Serena asked. Rin catches up to Serena "Hold it right there, you scum!" Rin yells. "What a hassle…"Serena signs as she put Cat Dancer away and jumps off the truck and the highway, Rin gasped in shock when she did that. Serena lands on top of a boat. "That's cheating! Damn it!" Rin yells as she continues to chase Serena.

In Yuzu's Cell, Yuzu was looking at her card "I was…Duelling with Yuri just now…" Yuzu mutters. "Was it a dream?" Yuzu wonders. "But the same thing happened when Sawatari and Rin were Duelling. Mozarta shined and it felt like I was Duelling" Yuzu remembers. Yuzu then put her hand on her face "Does this mean my consciousness is connected to Rin's?" She wonders. Yuzu then gasped "If Rin won, the Yuri is going to be sent underground!" Yuzu realizes.

(Flashback)

"If you want to protect Yuri, you should work for me. I will take responsibility for their safety" Roger tells Yuzu.

(Flashback ends)

"There's no way Roger will just let Yuri be sent underground! Yuri is in danger!" Yuzu realized.

Meanwhile in a hallway, Yuri was being guided to the elevator the underground by two Staff members "That's the so-called entrance to hell?" Yuri comments. Then all of a sudden a two Goyo Catapults attacked the Staff members, knocked them unconsciousness, Yuri ran over to one of them and grab his Duel Disk and activated it, but before he could react a Security office gassed him, rendering almost unconsciousness. "What are you-?!" Yuri asked collapse. "Nerve gas...! Cowards!" Yuri cursed. "We have secured the target" One of the Officer reports. "Good, bring him here immediately" Roger orders. "S...Stop it...! Le...Let go of me" Yuri protest as the one of the officer picked him up. "You consider yourselves Duellists?" Yuri asked. But as they were about to leave Reira was standing in the way. "Who are you?" the Second Officer asked. "You're in the way, get lost" The third officer said.

Reria activate his Duel Disk "My turn!" Reira declares. "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP" Reira's Duel Disk announce (Reira's LP: 2000). "I Summon Film Magician from my hand!" Reira said (ATK: 0). "0 ATK?" The first officer said. "What do you plan to do with that monster?" The second officer asked. "Don't tell me you're going to fight against us?" The third officer asked. "S...Stop..! You can't! Hurry up and escape! Reira!" Yuri tells Reira. "Film Magician cannot be destroyed in battle" Reira explains. "What?" the second officer said. "And Film Magician's ATK becomes the same as the monster that attacks it!" Reira continues to explain.

"So it comes down to a draw where only the attacking monster het destroyed?" The third officer asked. "I end my turn here" Reira said. "Reira!" Yuri weakly said, then the officer that was holding him toss him on to the ground. "Interesting. I don't know where you came from, kid. You're probably just another Commons whose gotten all riled up from watching Crow or Shinji's Duels" The First Officer comments. "This is the end of your pathetic dreams" the Second Officer said. "Reira!" Yuri calls out weakly.

"Jack fought his way up from poor beginnings, and now stands at the pinnacle of Duelling. With one card as a catalyst, he gained the resolve to become stronger than anyone else, as a person and as a Duellist! I've made my choice! From now on, I won't run away! I will fight! For myself...And for my friends!" Reira thinks. "I won't let you have Yuri! I'm stopping all of you here!" Reira vows. "It's about time you learned your place" The First officer tells Reira.

"My turn" The first Officer declares and draws. "I summon Jutte Lord! (ATK: 1600) Using Jutte Lord's effect, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter, from my hand!" The first officer starts (ATK: 700). "I Tune my level 4 Jutte Lord with my level 2 Jutte Fighter! Shoot down evildoers with your crushing cannon! Synchro Summon! Behold! This is the paw of the law! Come forth! Level 6! Goyo Catapult!" The first Officer chants (ATK: 800). "Once per turn, Goyo Catapult can deal 600 damage to my opponent by sending a monster card from my hand to the Graveyard" The first officer explains as he sent a monster card to the Graveyard, and Goyo Catapult fired a beam at Reira (Reira's LP: 1400). "Too bad. You may have thought you summoned an invincible monster, but…There are plenty of other ways to damage you" The first officer comments. "Reira…" Yuri mutters. "I end my turn here. But you're far from safe" the first officer finish.

"We'll grind your foolishness into your very bones for opposing the law!" The second Officer said. "My turn!" The second officer declares and draws. "I also activate Goyo Catapult's effect! I send one monster card from my hand to the Graveyard and deal 600 damage!" The Second Officer explain as he sent a monster card to the Graveyard, and the second Goyo Catapult fired a beam at Reira (Reira's LP: 800). "I now end my turn. Bur we're not done punishing you yet" The second officer declares.

"My turn!" the third officer declares and draws. "Stop it...! Just...stop already!" Yuri weakly begs. "I also send one monster card from my hand to the Graveyard with Goyo Catapults effect and deal 600 damage!" the third officer explains as he sent a monster card to the Graveyard, and the third Goyo Catapult fired a beam at Reira, and he was blown back "Reira!" Yuri yells out (Reira's LP: 200). "I end my turn here" The third officer declares. "Oh what's wrong? Done already?" the First officer asked. "Weren't you going to stop us all here?" the second officers asked. "This is all that Commons amount to! They're just talk and-" the third officer comments.

"My..." Reira said as he stood up, the three officer get ready "Reira!" Yuri said. "My turn! Draw!" Reira declares and draws. "I activate the Continuous Spell: Nightmare Critical Loop from my hand! I can Tribute one monster each turn" Reira explains and Film Magician was sent to the Graveyard. "You removed your own monster?" the first office wonders. "What are you planning?" the third office asked. "He's just confused It means this is all these Commons amount too" The third office states. Reira then looked at his hand "Brother…" Reira mutters

(Flashback)

Reiji was in the middle of a Duel against six Security Officers with his D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok (ATK: 2200) and D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga (ATK: 3500) on his field and three cards in his hand. His opponents do not control any monsters. "What a guy…He's taking on all of us…" the fifth officer said. "Go, Reira! Go to Yuri! There's no way Roger will just let Yuri be sent underground! You need to stop him" Reiji tell Reira. Reira gasped "Tsukikage should have told you where the underground entrance is. Now, go!" Reiji said.

"Y-Yes!" Reira said and runs off. "Hey you brat! Hold it!" the first officer yells and tries chase him, but Reiji's monster stopped him. "My turn isn't over. If you want to accomplish your mission, then please tell me what plan you have that will defeat my strategy" Reiji asked. Reira kept on running "I will protect Yuri!" Reira thought.

(Flashback ends)

"I Summon C/C Critical Eye!" Reira said (ATK: 1400). "I'll say this again. I won't let you have Yuri! I'm stopping all of you here!" Reira tells the Security Officers. "Reira…" Yuri whisper.

"I activate the Continuous Spell: Montage Fusion from my hand!" Reira said. "With this card's effect, I take a picture of your Goyo Catapult!" Reira explains as Montage Fusion snaps a picture of the First Goyo Catapult. "And I Fuse the picture of Goyo Catapult with C/C Critical Eye!" Reira declares. "What?! You're copying our monster and using it as material?!" the first officer asked. "Crushing cannon, reside in my eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Steel sword that slices through all! Level 6! C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle!" Reira chants (ATK: 2400).

"When Rock Sword attacks, its attack is increased by the total ATK of every EARTH Monster!" Reira explains. "All monsters aside from itself!?" The Second officer yells. "Then it gets it from each of our Goyo Catapults?!" the third officer realizes. "That's right! 800 ATK times 3, Rock Sword gains 2400 ATK!" Reira explains (Rock Sword's ATK: 4800). "4800…!" the first Officer gasped. "Battle! Get him, Rock Sword! Attack the first Goyo Catapult!" Reira orders, and Rock Sword attacked and destroyed the first Goyo Catapult (Security #1's LP: 0).

"But now his attack is over! Hurry up and end your turn! On my next turn I'll-!" the Second officer states. "I'm not done yet!" Reira interrupts him. "What?!" the second officer yells. "You said you didn't understand why I Tributed a monster when I used Nightmare Critical Loop" Reira told them. The two Security officers gasped. "That was so I could use this effect! On the turn that Nightmare Critical Loop Tributes a monster, I can Tributes one monster Summoned with C/C Critical Eye as Material…And I can bring back Critical Eye from the Graveyard!" Reira explains as he Tributes Rock Sword to Special Summon Critical Eye (ATK: 1400).

"And then I activate the Quick-Play Spell Critical Tuning from my hand!" Reira said. "By this card's effect, Critical Eye has its effect negated and can used as a Tuner Monster until the end of this turn!" Reira explains. "A Tuner!?" the third officer asked. "Don't tell me-!" the second officer realize. "And with the effect of Critical Tuning, I change the Level of your Goyo Catapult from 6 to 3 and capture a copy of that card!" Reira continues to explain, as the second Goyo Catapult's Level changed from 6 to 3 and its image was captured due to Critical Tuning's effect. "M-My monster too!?" the second officer shocked.

"I Tune the image of the now Level 3 Goyo Catapult with the Level 3 Critical Eye!" Reira declares. "Burnt-in crushing cannon. Harmonize with my eye and give me your power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Accurate and Elaborate Gun! Level 6! C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle!" Reira chants (ATK: 2200). "A Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!?" the second officer asked in shock. "I activate Rock Blaster's effect!" Reira declares. "Once per turn, it can lower the ATK of a monster my opponent controls by 1000!" Reira explains, as Rock Blaster fires a beam at the second Goyo Catapult (Goyo Catapult #2's ATK: 0). "A-An ATK of 0!?" the second officer gasped.

"Battle! Get them, Rock Blaster! Attack the second Goyo Catapult!" Reira orders. "At this moment, Rock Blaster's ATK increase by the total Level of all other EARTH monsters times 200!" Reira explains. "The Level of our Goyo Catapults are 3 and 6…!" the Second officer states. "The sum times 200 is…An increase of 1800!?" The third officers adds up (Rock Blaster's ATK: 4000). Rock Blaster attacks and destroys the second Goyo Catapult (Security #2's LP: 0).

"Sorry for the wait. All that's left now is you!" Reira said. The third officergasped. "Using Nightmare Critical Loop's effect, I Tribute C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle! And I bring back C/C Critical Eye!" Reira said (ATK: 1400). "Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Critical Overlay!"Reira declares. "With this effect, an image of your Goyo Catapult is captured in Critical Overlay, at the same time Critical Eye's Attribute, Type, level, ATK and DEF becomes the same as Goyo Catapult!" Reira explains (Critical Eye's ATK: 800, LV: 6). "This is…! Don't tell me this time he's-!" Yuri realise.

"I Overlay the Level 6 Goyo Catapult recorded in Critical Overlay with my now Level 6 Critical Eye!" Reira declares. "Solemn tyrant of the earth... reside in my eyes and give me your power! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6!C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle!" Reira chants (ATK: 2500). "I use one Overlay Unit and activate Rock Armor's effect!" Reira declares. "It's ATK is increased by half of the total DEF of all face-up EARTH monsters!" Reira explains.

"Goyo Catapult's DEF is 2800..!" The third officer sates. "And Rock Armor's is 2000! So the half of the sum 4800…2400 is added to its ATK of 2500" Reira states (Rock Armor's ATK: 4900). The third officer got freaked out.

"Go! Battle, Rock Armor! Attack the third Goyo Catapult!" Reira declares. Rock Armor attacks and destroys the final Goyo Catapult (Security #3's LP: 0). The Third officer's helment came flying off him. "Three enemies…With Fusion…Synchro…And Xyz…!" Yuri gasped, he then looked at Reira. "Reira always used to be so afraid…" Yuri observes. Then Tsukikage appeared beside Yuri "Tsukikage!" Yuri notices. "Reira has changed. He no longer is an existence that needs to just be protected" Tsukikage tells Yuri.

"Did something happen!? Hey! What happen to Yuri?!" Roger asked through the third officer's receiver. Tsukikage picks up the helmet "We have Yuri under our protection" Tsukikage tells Roger. "What? Who ar-!" Roger starts to demands. "My name is Tsukikage" Tsukikage said. Roger gasped. "Capital Building! What is going on there?! Can you hear me!?" Roger contacts the Security in the Capital Building. The Screen came up showing there was no signal. "Don't tell me…" Roger mutters.

Then Reiji appeared on the screen with the six beaten up Security officers behind him. "I have dealt with the Security unit currently in the Capital Building. All 5 of the Council members are safe" Reiji tells Roger. Roger got a frustrated look on him. The Council's personal security put the energy handcuffs on Roger's security "If you could have dealt with then this easily, you should of done it sooner" Gael states. "It looks like he time it with sending that child Reira to save Yuri but…" Grey states. "If you want to preserve the peace of this city, then rescuing us over Yuri takes priority, does it not?" Azul states. "Well, either way, we can rest easy for now, isn't that right, Chairman?" Bordeaux states. "Yes. It seems that Reiji Akaba is now one step ahead in his tug-of-war with Roger" White Taki states.

"From your reaction, it seems you failed to capture Yuri as well, then?" Reiji guessed. Roger got annoyance "We will not give Yuya Sakaki or Yuri to you. Of course, not to Academia, either" Reiji tells Roger. "You damn-! You mean you already have Yuya Sakaki as well!?" Roger yells. Roger made a fist "I already have full control over the City! I'll remind you that there is nothing you can do!" Roger angrily tells Reiji, and he switches the screen to the lab.

"What's the status on Sergey's repair surgery!?" Roger asked in rage. "It has finishes. The brain-washing device is functioning as well" the Scientist reports. "Good, then have him head to the Capital Building immediately! Get him ready immediately!" Roger orders. "Yes sir!" the Scientist replies. Roger sits back in his chair "No matter where Reiji Akaba has Yuya Sakaki and Yuri, I will take the back. And I'll have them wiped out by Sergey…In order for that to come to pass…I'll need public to be focused on the Friendship Cup" Roger thinks.

"To everyone in the stands and our folks watching from home, we have a big surprise for all of you!" Melissa announces. Everyone wonders what was happening "We just got word from the tournament officials and surprise, surprise! They have declared the first match of the semi-finals will starting tonight!" Melissa announced. "A night game with the City as the stage!" a Tops man said. "That sounds quite interesting and lovely!" A Top women said. "Looks like I'm not going home yet!" a Commons man states. "To think we can see another match, free of charge! Super lucky!" another Commons man said.

Meanwhile in the City, Sora was looking at the Security' headquarters "Director of Public Safety…If Yuzu was captured, then this has to be the place…" Sora thinks. In Yuzu's cell, Yuzu was looking at Mozarta "Mozarta…On the first night I met Rin…Ruri's artiste and my artiste were humming as if they were calling out to each other…And then it seemed like Rin's artiste was calling out to Ruri's…Then my chest felt like it was on fire…And after that Ruri went inside of me…" Yuzu remembers the day she first met Ruri and Rin.

"The people who have the same face as me, and the artiste they each possess. If my consciousness entered Rin's mind when she was Duelling…Mozarta…Does it have something to do with all of you?" Yuzu wonders. Then a beeping noise got Yuzu's attention, and her Cell door opened. "Get out" A Guard tells her.

In a hallway, Sam was guiding Crow to the Duel Palace "I don't mind having my match sooner, but…Why the change all of the sudden? Having the semi-finals right now is…" Crow asked. "I don't know either" Sam replies. In the Council's area "It seems Reira has successfully secured Yuri. And I have confirmed that Roger doesn't have Yuya Sakaki either. Tsukikage must have had a hand in it. Now we have two of the pawns he was after. So then his next move, of course will be…" Reiji thinks.

Meanwhile, outside the Capital Building, Roger's Security forces were ready for an attack "All teams are in position" An Sergey reports. "Remain on standby until you receive further orders" Roger orders. "With this, everything is prepared. All that is left is to eliminate Reiji Akaba and the Council. Once I get hand on Yuya Sakaki and Yuri, even Academia won't be able to lift a finger. Then I will…Become the king of this Dimension!" Roger thinks.

Reira, Tsukikage and Yuri, who was being carried on Tsukikage's back was running through the hallway. Rin was riding around in the Slums on her D-Wheel looking for Selena "Damn her…! Where did he go!?" Rin wonders.

"Now then, no one can deny this could be the match of the century! The first match of the Semi-Finals of the Friendship Cup is…Yuzu Hiragi versus Crow Hogan!" Melissa announces.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! Today we will have the First match of the Semi-Finals of the Friendship Cup!**

The Many Dimensions of Yuzu

In the Duel Palace, the Top cheers Yuzu's name while the Commons cheer for Crow. Outside in the Streets of the City, Sora was looks up at the Capital Building "They must be keeping Yuzu here!" Sora though. "The first match of the semi-finals is Yuzu verse Crow!" Melissa announces, with shocked Sora when he heard that. "Yuzu's Duelling when she should be captured by Security?! What is going on?!" Sora wonders.

In the Security's Headquarters, Roger places a white knight down "Usually, I would have preferred having Yuzu Hiragi undertake the mind-altering surgery, but…Thanks to Reiji Akaba's interference, my plans were slightly disrupted" Roger admits. "But I must have Yuzu win this Duel" Roger states as Yuzu was looking at the Screen of her Duel Disk. "And with great flash and splendour. I'll need her to defeat Crow with such an awe-inspiring performance that the entire City won't be able to take their eyes off her" Roger states. "While that goes on, I'll finish off Reiji Akaba and the council with Sergey" Roger plans, who was sitting inside a van outside the Capital Building with Security officers and his left eye glowing red.

"I need to have Yuya Sakaki and Yuri in my hands after all. To accomplish this what I prepared is…" Roger states. A device was places in Yuzu's helmet, Yuzu picks the helmet up, unaware of the contents "Roger has restrained the Council and Reiji so he can take control of this world. And Roger is after Yuri and Yuya as well…I'm the only one who can do something right now!" Yuzu mused as she walks down the corridor. "Good, now all of the pieces are in place" Roger thinks, and moves a white knight. "Now then, make it flashy for me, enough that it is fitting to celebrate my success in gaining rule over this dimension!" Roger tells Yuzu.

Fireworks explode in the night sky "Now then it's time for the entrance of both players, Yuzu Hiragi and Crow Hogan" Melissa states. Yuzu waits at the starting line on her D-Wheel as the crowd continues to cheer her and Crow's name, while Crow roars up on his Blackbird. Crow stops beside Yuzu and retracts his visor "Yuzu. I'm sorry" Crow apologize. "Huh?" Yuzu wonders. "I thought you and the Lancers were working with the Tops. But...When Kurosaki told me he defeat Academia for the kids back in his homeland, I came to my senses" Crow admits. "If you're fighting such a huge enemy just like we are, there's no way you'd be working for the Tops!" Crow states. "Crow..." Yuzu whisper. "I've decided I'm going to win for the kids as well. No, not just for them. For the future of this city! That's why I can't lose this Duel!" Crow continues.

"It's the same for me. I've made up my mind to win this tournament to bring smiles to everyone's faces. I'll win this and defeat Jack, so I can tell people just what makes Duelling so wonderful!" Yuzu admits. She tightens her hands on the accelerator "But now I can't do that..." Yuzu lament. "You can't? Why?" Crow asked. "Right now the members of the Council, Reiji and Reira are capture by Security" Yuzu explains. "Your friends are?!" Crow shocked. "Roger is trying to take over this city!" Yuzu explains. "If Security becomes the top power running this City then…Then we Commons will be even more…!" Crow lament. "That's why I have to stop Roger's plan! So I have a request for you, Crow" Yuzu states. "I don't know what your plan is, but leave it to me!" Crow reassured Yuzu as he grins and lowers his visor.

Meanwhile Rin speeds down the streets and she screeches to a halt at a dead end. "Damn, I can't find her anywhere" Rin laments. "Seriously, where did she go!" Rin wonders. In another street, Tsukikage carries Yuri on his back while Reira walks beside them, while in the Capital Building Reiji watches the beginning of Yuzu and Crow's Duel. "Now it's almost time for our Night Duel!" Melissa declares as she stands in her helicopter. "The night stage for this match looks like jewels and gems scattered from an overturned treasure box! Just what kind of battle will take place here!?" Melissa wonders as the helicopter hovers above the arena. Below her, Sora rushes up the stairs "Something has to have happened! Otherwise, there's no way they'd let Yuzu play on a match!" Sore mused. He sees Melissa's helicopter alighting above him, and runs towards it "No matter what the situation may be, I will save Yuzu!" Sora vows. "Wait for me, Yuya!" Sora asked Yuya. With that Sora leaps into the air and snags onto the helicopter's wheel as it lifts off. "Action Field: On! Field Spell: Cross Over Acceleration!" Melissa declares and the purple light suffuses City. "Duel Mode: Oh! Autopilot: Standby!" Crow and Yuzu's D-Wheels declare, and the holographic counter appears.

As Jack watches the countdown "Riding Duel…Acceleration!" Melissa declares. "Duel!" Crow and Yuzu start off with a cry. "Both D-Wheels started at almost the same time. So who will be the first to make it put of the gate and take the first turn?!" Melissa states. "Yuzu? Or Crow?!" She wonders, and the two D-Wheels dip into the exit from the Duel Palace. Crow is the first to emerge "First is…Crow!" Melissa declares.

"All right, here we go! My turn!" Crow declares. "I Summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear! (ATK: 1700) Then I set one card face down and end my turn" Crow said. "Roger is trying to rule the City?!" Crow muse. "So is that why we got flung into the semi-finals match soon?" Crow wonders. "Then I've got no reason to go along with it!" Crow states. "Roger is originally from Academia…I can't imagine a city being controlled by someone who rules a class-driven society with brute force, to become a peaceful society" Yuzu thinks. As Crow and Yuzu move along a corner "The future isn't something given to you. It's something we have to grasp with our own hands! That's why I've decided, Yuzu! I'll help you out!" Crow thinks. "Let's have a real match after we get control of the future we want!" Crow cheerfully suggests to Yuzu. "Yeah, it's a promise!" Yuzu agrees. "All right, go for it Yuzu! Go on and make it flashy!" Crow tells her.

Yuzu moves her D-Wheel forwards "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuzu cheers. "In this night sky of the city over-flowing with light, feast your eyes on a beautiful flower of entertainment that will bloom right before you!" Yuzu states. "My turn!" Yuzu declares turn and draws. "First enjoy this beautiful and energetic dance! I activate from my hand the Quick-Play Spell: Melody's Di…" Yuzu claimed but stopped. "Oh, excuse me!" Yuzu apologizes. "Let's top that with Super Melody's Diva Chorale!" Yuzu suggested. "I activate it this and Special Summon Serenade the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 400) When this card is summoned, the remainder of my Field is filled with Diva Tokens!" Yuzu explains. "Now then, come forth, Divas!" Yuzu calls out (ATK: 0x 4). "And now dance, Melody's Diva!" Yuzu tells them, and the five diva monsters dance above her. "What did you think?" Yuzu asked the crowd. "That was the Diva Dancers of Super Melody's Diva Chorale!" Yuzu states. "Please enjoy the entrancing dance of these five divas to your heart's content!" Yuzu tells the crowd. The crowd cheers "This is an amazing leading punch by Yuzu! She's grabbed a hold of the audience's heart with her monsters' dance!" Melissa praises Yuzu.

"I won't let Yuzu hog the spotlight!" Crow laugh. "I activate my Trap Card! Blackwing-Festival!" Crow activates. "When my opponent Special Summon a monster and I control a Blackwing monster, I can also Special Summon three Blackwing tokens!" Crow explains. Three trumpet-shaped tokens appear on the field (DEF: 0x3) "Now you guys, dance with them" Crow encourages them. "Hey, hold on now! You're having your crows dance with the divas?!" Melissa surprise. "Are you two just messing around!?" Melissa irritably asks. "This an official Friendship Cup semi-final match you know! All of the City is watching you so take this seriously!" Melissa protest. "I'm not messing around! We're completely serious!" Crow replies. "It's about time to do it, Yuzu!" Crow thinks. "Thanks, Crow! I'm in your debt!" Yuzu states in her head as they come within view of the Capital Building. Yuzu accelerates "That's right, the Capital Building is right there! You can't stop a D-Wheel that's on auto-pilot during a Duel but...You can jump off it!" Crow muse. "Jump! Go for it, Yuzu! Go to your friends! To our future!" Crow urges her.

"I won't let you go anywhere. Because you're going to work as my pawn" Roger states. Roger touches a control on his screen and the device in Yuzu's helmet shocks her, causing Yuzu to scream in pain. Yuzu clutches her head "What was that just now...?" Yuzu wonders. "The helmet you're wearing has a device that sends electric shocks to your brain. After plenty of experiments, I've discovered stimulating a certain part of the brain increases the subject's aggressiveness" Roger muse as he watching the Duel. "We didn't have time to undergo proper brain surgery but…This will be plenty to make this Duel more exciting" Roger notes. "Now then, with more flash and vigour. Show me a Duel that will make it impossible for the entire City to keep their eyes off you!" Roger tells Yuzu as he increases the power of the device. The device activates again and Yuzu screams, clutching her head in her hands. Behind her "Go! Yuzu! Right now! Jump!" Crow continues to urge her. But Yuzu was in too much pain to move, and the D-Wheels pass the Capital Building – missing their chance. "Why won't you go?! Your friends are captured right?! Did you get cold feet Yuzu!?" Crow asked. "Don't tell me you're actually…!" Crow gasped.

Yuzu just grits her teeth and groans in pain. "No matter what kind of person you may be, you always have your primal instincts" Roger states. "Now, call forth to it! Bring it to the surface! Awaken! Ferocious power that lies dormant inside of Yuzu Hiragi!" Roger tells Yuzu as he rises from his chair. "Release that power and rampage freely!" Roger tells Yuzu as he increases the device to maximum output. Yuzu howls in agony and glowing red eyes open within her own as she sees a vision of a city being destroyed.

On the boat where she escaped from Rin, Serena felt a pain in her chest and gasped. Rin also felt the sensation, stopping her D-Wheel "What the…!" Rin wonders. She then saw her Duel Disk was glowing and takes out the Windwitch-Winter Bell card from her Extra Deck to see it glowing "Windwitch-Winter Bell is..." Rin gasped. In another street, Tsukikage was still carrying Yuri when his bracelet begins to resonating, to everyone's surprise. "What is this?" Tsukikage wonders.

In the Underground Labor Facility "Tsukikage said to hide ourselves for the time being but…How long are we going to have to keep doing this?!" Franks mutters. "Don't complain! Shinji and Kurosaki are here too! It's a given that we're going to all break out together eventually" Tanner tells Franks. "Sora also promised to bring Yuzu back as well. So that's got to be the signal" Amanda added. She then turns to Yuya "Right, Yuya?" Amanda confirmed, But Yuya was looking at his own bracelet in surprise as it resonates like Yuri's was. "What's going on with that?" Amanda asked. "What is it blinking for?" Tanner asked. "I don't known…" Yuya admits. "It can't be...something is happening to Yuzu..." Yuya protests.

Yuzu continues to clutch her head in his hands as the D-Wheels continue down the highway, and then she arches her back with a scream. Serene screams in agony as her eyes glow purple and she awakes for the first time, and Rin howls as well as her eyes glow aqua.

Yuzu lets her head fall forwards with her irises glowing red. "Hey! What's wrong, Yuzu!" Crow asked. "I activate the Spell Card: Catastrophe Draw!" Yuzu yells "I destroy five monsters I control, and draw tow cards from my deck!" Yuzu explains as her five divas were destroyed and she draws two cards. Darkness flows freely from Yuzu as Selena and Rin mirror her actions, drawing random cards of their own. "I, Using the Scale 3 Dissonat the Melodious Angel and the Scale 9 Symphonia the Melodious Angel, Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu declares. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Level 4 to 8" Yuzu explains. "Swing, pendulum of the soul!" Serena chants. "Draw an arc of light across the aether!" Rin chants. "Pendulum Summon!" All of them declare. "Come forth, my monster servant" Yuzu chants. "Awaken the sleeping virtuoso…" Serena chants. "Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Rin finishes. (ATK: 2600).

"I activate the Spell Card: Melody Strain!" Yuzu activates. "During this turn, my Mozarta lose 100 ATK for each Melodious monster on the field!" Yuzu explains (Mozarta's ATK: 2500). "Next I activate Symphonia's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I make the Level of your Bora the Spear the same Level as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's, 8! Yuzu said (Bora the Spear's LV: 8). "W-What are you!?" Crow shocked. "Battle!" Yuzu declares. "Go! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Serena tells Mozarta. "Attack Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Rin orders. "Attack!? This is different from what we planned!" Crow protested. "Mozarta! With your enchanting melody lay waste to all you see before you! Graceful Wave!" "Yuzu chants. Mozarta gave out a sound wave at Blast enveloping the Winged Beast as it groans in pain. "At this moment...!" Yuzu declares. "I activate Melody Strain's effect..." Serena declares. "When a monster that's is under the effect of this card battle a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled!" Rin explains as the sound waves were amplify and "Blast" was destroyed (Crow's LP: 2400).

"1600 damage in an instant!" Melissa cheers. "I see, that's why Yuzu raised Crow's monster's level to 8 from 4! And that switch from a carefree atmosphere to such a hard battle style!" Melissa notes. "These two sides of a coin are all a part of Yuzu's entertainment, right? Sorry I got mad without taking the time to read ahead!" Melissa apologizes. "I end my turn here. And the effect of Melody Strain ends" Yuzu said (Mozarta's ATK: 2600). Roger laughs "Wonderful! You showed me a reaction far greater than what I expected!" Roger praised Yuzu. "Just like that, make these Duels even more exciting!" Roger tells Yuzu.

"Weren't you going to rescue your friends!?" Crow angrily asked. "You led me on like this...! So you really are in cahoots with the Tops?!" Crow mused. "My turn!" Crow declares and draws. "If you did all of this just to trick me, then I won't show you any mercy!" Crow vows. "I Summon Blackwing - Calima the Haze from my hand! (ATK: 600) When I control a Blackwing monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, from my hand!" Crow said (ATK: 1300). "I Tune my Level 4 Calima the Haze with my Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind!" Crow declares. "Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with your roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" Crow chants (ATK: 2600). "I activate Raikiri's effect!" Crow declares. "I can destroy one of my opponent's cards for each Blackwing monster I control!" Crow explains. "With this, your field is wide open!" Crow declares as Raikiri releases three slashes of light that destroy Mozarta, Dissonat and Symphonia.

"And I make a direct attack with Raikiri!" Crow declares (Yuzu's LP: 1400). As the strike reduces Yuzu's LP, she, Serena and Rin grit their teeth in pain. "Crow strikes back! Yuzu lost all the cards on her field and takes a huge hit of 2600 damage!" Melissa praise. "Learned your lesson yet?!" Crow angrily asks Yuzu. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Crow declares. Yuzu growls in rage; the darkness she is exuding now covering her D-Wheel as well.

Yuri and Yuya, each with their separate groups of friends, watch their bracelets resonating "Yuzu…" Yuya whisper. Up in the air, Sora watches in concern from the wheel of Melissa's helicopter. "My…" Yuya said. "My…" Ruri said. My…" Serena said. "My…"Rin said. "Turn!" Their declares and draw, and Sora gasps in shock as he remembers his Duel with Ruri "Just for an instant, Yuzu's face looked like her…! Why?" Sora wonders. "I activate the Spell Card: Melody's Measure!" Yuzu declare. "When I have no monster on my field and my opponent does, I get to draw card equal to the numbers of monster you've got on the field! You have 4 monsters, so I get to draw 4 cards!" Yuzu explains. "Next, I activate the Spell Card: Amazing Pendulum from my hand!" Yuzu declares. "When there are no cards in my Pendulum Zone, I can add two Pendulum Cards from my Extra Deck to my hand!" Yuzu explains as she take out Dissonat and Symphonia. "I, Using the Scale 3 Dissonat the Melodious Angel and the Scale 9 Symphonia the Melodious Angel, Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu declares. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monster from Level 4 to 8" Yuzu explains. "Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu yells out. "Revive, from my Extra Deck!" Serena chants. "Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! (ATK: 2600) And from my hand…! Opus the Melodious Diva!" (ATK: 1600) Rin adds.

"With Opus's effect, I add a Melodious monster with 1000 or less ATK, from my Deck, Cadenza the Melodious Diva to my hand! Come, Cadenza!" Yuzu calls out (ATK: 500) "Since I have a Melodious monster on my field I can Special Summon Legato the Melodious Diva to the field! " Yuzu declares (ATK: 1400) "Next I activate the Spell Card: Melody Tuning!" Yuzu declares. "Now all my Level 4 Melodious monster level decrease to 1!" (Yuzu explains (Opus' LV: 1, Cadenza's LV: 1, Legato's LV: 1). "I Overlay my Level 1 Opus," Serena starts "with Cadenza and Canon!" Rin declares. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight!" Yuzu chants. "Xyz Summon!" All four counterparts declare. "Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 0). "Even her artiste too!" Sora gasped. "Is that really Yuzu Duelling right now…?" Sora wonders, as images of Yuzu's counterparts appear next to her, their eyes all glowing.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Super Melody's Diva Chorale** **(Quick** - **Play Spell)**

 **Special Summon 1 Serenade the Melodious Diva from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, then Special Summon as many Diva Tokens as possible. After the card resolve, your opponent cannot target monster for attacks, except Diva Tokens.**

 **Melody Strain** **(Spell Card)**

 **Until the end of this turn, you can chose one Melodious monster on you field and when it battle a Level 5 or above monster the damage is doubled, but your monster loses 100 ATK for each Melodious monster on your field.**

 **Melody's Measure** **(Spell Card)**

 **When your opponent has monster on their field and you don't, draw the same numbers of cards from your Deck equal to the monster your opponent has on their field.**

 **Opus the Melodious Diva!** **(Effect Monster, level 4, Type fairy, attribute: light ATK: 1500 DEF: 12** **00** **)**

 **When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 Melodious monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Legato the Melodious Diva** **(** **Effect Monster, level 4, Type fairy, attribute: light ATK: 1000 DEF: 11** **00** **)**

 **When this card is used to summon a XYZ monster, that Monster gains 600 ATK for each monster used in the Xyz summon.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! We are going to continue with the semi-final's first match!**

Wake Up Call

Crow and Yuzu drive down the highway (Crow's LP: 2400) (Yuzu's LP: 1400). Darkness continues to pour from Yuzu and the implant in her helmet continues to send out electric shocks. "Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale's effect!" Yuzu said. "For each Overlay unit she gains 200 ATK!" Ruri explains (Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 600). "And, since Legato was used in a Xyz Summoning, Assembly Nightingale gain 600 ATK for each monster used in the Xyz Summon!" Rin explains (Assembly Nightingale's ATK: 2400). "Next, by sent Sonora the Melodious Diva from my to the Graveyard, I can chose one Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and halve it ATK and added them to one of my own monsters!" Serena explains. "So that means the ATK of Crow's Raikiri will be cut in half to 1300, and that 1300 will be added to Yuzu's Assembly Nightingale!" Melissa explains in her helicopter. "Finally, the difference is 2400! Crow's current LP is 2400! If this attack connects, it'll be Yuzu's victory in one blow!" Melissa explains. "A truly unexpected display of strength!" a Tops man praised. "You never would think she was the same person who was having those divas dance earlier!" a Tops Women comments. "So another guy with the Tops backing her is going to win then!?" A Commons man yells. "Us Common's future is pitch-black now!" Another commons man complains, while Jack watches impassively.

"I don't think so!" Crow states. "Continuous Trap: Blackwing Cursed Guard!" Crow activates. "I negate Sonora the Melodious Diva's monster effect!" Crow explains and equips it to Raikiri. A large medallion materializes around Raikiri's neck. "Such pointless struggling" Roger calls Crow. "Looks like I'll need to help out a little here" Roger mused. "And what about Action Cards?" Roger asked his staff. "Course point TD-6 has an Action Card" One of the staff states. "Let Yuzu take that one" Roger tells them. Meanwhile, Sora hangs from the wheel of Melissa's helicopter "Something definitely is wrong!" Sora gasped. "What's gotten into Yuzu?!" Sora asked. "Dissonat's Pendulum Effect!" Yuzu declares. "Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 1 Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale a Level 1!" Yuzu explains (Assembly Nightingale's RNK: 1-LV: 1). "What is she doing now?!" Crow asked. "Symphonia's Pendulum Effect!" Yuzu declares. "Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I make Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale's Level the same as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's: 8!" Yuzu explains (Assembly Nightingale's LV: 8). "Two Level 8 monster!? So that means Xyz...?!" Crow realizes. "Don't tell me she's going to bring out that monster from back when she fought me?!" Sora realizes.

Roger place a white pawn down "Disconnect LK-3 and connect to TD-6" Roger orders his staff. The road plates rise and begin to rotate on their pillars. "Here, a present from me. Take it...Yuzu Hiragi" Roger tells her. "I Overlay my Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra," Serena declare. "And Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale!" Rin declares. "Overlay!" Ruri declares, and Yuzu swings her arm skyward as she overlays the monsters. "Graceful singer, come forth and sing your song! Bring out the song of your victory!" Rin chants. "Xyz Summon!" Yuzu declares. "Come forth! Rank 8!" Serena chants. "Diva with the song of the night! Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!" Ruri chant and her counterpart joined in (ATK: 3000). As did the last time Yuzu Summoned it while she was out of control, Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva unleashes lightning blasts and powerful shockwaves that rock Crow and Sora, and are so intense that they cause the ARC System barriers on the road to deactivate on the roads to deactivate and cut main power in City.

The closing roads stop as well, leaving a large gap between them. Furious at the development, Roger slams his fist down, "Why did it stop?!" Roger asked. "An external shock wave has destroyed the course changer's circuits!" A Staff member explains. "The back-up circuits have been destroyed as well!" A female staff exclaim. "We won't be able to bring them online right now!" she explains. Roger clenches his teeth furiously. "When Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva is Summoned using Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale as Xyz Material, it destroys all Level 8 or lower monster on my opponent control and deals damage equal to their ATK!" Yuzu explains. "Depth Vibration!" Yuzu declares and Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva hymn, sending out radial shockwaves. "I activate the Continues Trap: Blackwing Cursed Guard's other effect!" Crow said. "By lowering Raikiri's ATK by 400 and its Level by 1, I negate its destruction!" Crow explains (Raikiri's ATK: 2200, LV: 6). Raikiri glows yellow, while the three Blackwing Tokens were all destroyed.

"Crow with the desperate defense! He's held off Yuzu's ongoing onslaught!" Melissa states. "Where will this match go from here…?" Melissa wonders .but then she looks down "Huh?" Melissa said. "Th-There's nowhere to go! Both of them are going to fall off at this rate!" Melissa screamed. "Don't underestimate the Blackbird!" Crow replies, and he speeds up the track, accelerating ahead of Yuzu and rocketing into the air. "It won't fall that easily!" Crow yells as he swivels the handlebars and deploys the Blackbird's wings. "Take flight, Blackbird!" Crow tells his D-Wheel and fires its boosters, making it over the gap. "He flew!" Melissa cries as Crow touches down. "But Yuzu…!" Sora yells. Yuzu's D-Wheel soars over the gap, but it begins to fall. "I activate the Equip Spell: Supreme Queen's Wings from my hand! I equip them to Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!" Yuzu said. Giant triangular wings of purple light appear along Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva's own wings, and it flies forwards to grab Yuzu's D-Wheel in its hands. "Yuzu flew too!" Melissa cries. "Amazing! Now this is entertainment!" Melissa calls it. "Nice one, Yuzu!" a Commons cheers. "Crow is putting on quite a show as well…" A Tops praised Crow. "Why did the course change stop partway? If Yuzu really is in cahoots with the Tops, then…They would've been putting Yuzu in more danger than me!" Crow wonders.

In the Underground Labour Facility, trash pours from the pipes and is fed to the sorting line where Frank, Amanda and Tanner are sorting it, while Yuya stands in the corner clutching his bracelet. Yuya tries to leave, but Frank hears him "Where are you going?!" Frank asked. "Gongenzaka told us not to do anything on our own!" Tanner reminds Yuya. "But Yuzu is…! This bracelet always shines when something is happening to Yuzu…That means right now something must be happening to her" Yuya protest. "That's a pretty strange bracelet…" Tanner admits. "How are you even going to get to her?" Amanda asked. "I don't know…I don't know, but…" Yuya admits. "Well, all of the guys in here were chosen as trustworthy by Tokumatsu…But once we get out of this room, we'd get caught by the guards!" Frank reminds Yuya. "We should just believe in Sora and wait!" Amanda suggests. But…" Yuya said worriedly as he looked at his bracelet.

Yuri's bracelet continues to glows as well, while Yuri himself remains weak from the nerve gas "At this rate, Security will eventually catch us…" Yuri laments. "Enough already, leave me behind" Yuri tells Reira and Tsukikage. Reira turns around "What are you saying?!" Reira asked Yuri. "I will save you, Yuri!" Reira vows as he gets up, but he sways and falls to his knees. "Reira's already at his limit…We won't be able to get much farther, it seems…" Tsukikage mused to himself.

"Director! That shock wave just now has caused the device in Yuzu's helmet to malfunction!" A scientist contacts Roger, desperately explaining. "What?!" Roger surprise. "So it won't emit any more electric shocks, then?" Roger asked. "No! The opposite! We're unable to stop it from emitting the maximum charge! If this continues, her psyche, and even her memory may be affected! In the worst case, her life could be at risk!" The scientist explains.

On the highway, Crow drops back beside Yuzu in concern "Yuzu..." Crow thinks. "Answer me, Yuzu!" Crow tells Yuzu. "What happened to you!? Where did the sincere girl who talking to me at the start go!?" Crow asked. Yuzu turn her head and Crow sees Yuzu's glowing eyes and recoils in horror. "By using one Overlay Unit, I activate Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva's effect!" Yuzu declares. "It can attack as many times as monsters were destroyed this turn!" Yuzu explains. "Three Blackwing Tokens were destroyed this turn!" Crow realize in horror. "Therefore, I gain the ability to attack three times!" Yuzu confirm. "Go! Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!" Attack! Raikiri the Sudden Shower! Muscial Shock Wave!" Yuzu, Ruri, Rin and Serena orders. Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva gave out a loud singing voice. "Continues Trap: Blackwing Cursed Guard's effect! I negate Raikiri's destruction!" Crow responses.

"But you will take the damage!" Yuzu reminds him, and Crow screamed as this LP went down (Crow's LP: 1600). "Due to Blackwing Cursed Guard's effect, Raikiri's ATK is lowered by 400 and its Level by 1!" Crow states (Raikiri's ATK: 1800, LV: 5). "He somehow held on! But Yuzu has two more attacks left! Can Crow hold on!?" Melissa cries. "It is still emitting its maximum voltage! If this continues, Yuzu Hiragi will…!"The scientist explains. If she breaks, then that's fine" Roger replies. Huh?!" The scientist said. "It would be a shame to lose her as my pawn in the future but…Yuzu is fully answering to my expectations right now" Roger admits. "Look! Everyone in the Duel Palace is entranced by her Duel!" Roger tells the scientist.

On the boat where she escaped from Rin, Serena was now emitting darkness like Yuzu "The second attack…" Serena orders. In the streets on her D-Wheel, Rin was also emitting darkness "Get him! Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!" Rin tells it. "Attack Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" Yuzu/Ruri orders. Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva sings and sent a sound wave again. "Blackwing Cursed Guard's effect! I negate Raikiri's destruction!" Crow responded. Crow winces as his LP fell (Crow's LP: 400). "He somehow held out, but Raikiri's ATK is again lowered by 400, and its Level by 1!" Melissa narrates (Raikiri's ATK: 1400, LV: 4). "Yuzu! What's happened to you!? This kind of Duelling isn't like you at all!" Sora desperately wonders.

"It is almost time…" Roger mused. He calls the Security units outside of the Capital Building "Attention all Security units on standby outside of the Capital Building. Immediately storm the Capital Building abd suppress Reiji Akaba as well as the City Council. After you apprehend them, move to capture Yuya Sakaki and Yuri!" Roger orders them. Sergey listens to the orders from inside his van, and looks up with his left eye glowing red. Inside the Capital Building, the Executive Council monitor Security "It looks like they're going to make their move" Gael muse. "Even if that Security squad makes their way in here…" Gray states. "I assume you will protect us again, correct?" Azul finishes. "We're counting on you, right Chairman?" Bordeaux states. "Yes" White Taki agrees. "We're relieved to have such a skilled Duellist as yourself watching over us" White Take states. Reiji didn't reply; instead he adjusts his glasses and looks at the screen depicting Yuzu's Riding Duel. Hanging on the Helicopter "Right now, Yuzu can't hear anyone…I might be able to do something if I join this Duel…" Sora thinks.

"The third attack!" Ruri orders. "Finish him!" Rin and Serena orders. "Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva! Muscial Shock Wave!" Yuzu orders and Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva sings and sent another sound wave again. "I activate Blackwing Cursed Guard's effect! I negate Raikiri's destruction!" Crow responded. "But Crow's remaining life is a mere 400…! If he takes this attack…!"Melissa notes. "Trap Activate: Blackwing Hope!" Crow said. "I pay half my life and make the battle damage I take 0!" Crow explains **,** Raikiri" takes the attack (Raikiri's ATK: 1000, LV: 3) (Crow's LP: 200). "So that's what he could do! Tough as expected! The calling card of the Commons, who have been trampled on but still stand up!" Meilissa praised Crow. "I end my turn here" Yuzu angrily declares as Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva alights over her D-Wheel. "Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva's ATK is 3000…In order to take it out, I'd need to bring out my strongest monster…Can I do that…?" Sora thinks to himself. He then looked up in surprise to see several shapes silhouetted against the moon.

Reiji sees them on the screen as well "That's…" Reiji notes. Sora narrows his eyes as he makes out the Obelisk Force flying with hang gliders equipped with searchlights. The appearance of the Obelisk Force sets off alarms at the Security building as well "Numerous Unknown Flying Objects detected in the City's airspace!" One of Roger's Staff states. "10…15…no, around 20 have been confirmed! We have visual!" Another staff states. Roger rises from his chair in shock when he sees the Obelisk Force "The Obelisk Force! At a time like this, Academia…!"Roger exclaimed. "This is bad…Their objective is definitely capturing Yuri and Yuya Sakaki!" Roger muses. "Halt the operation! The Security unit outside the Capital Building will hold their position and not let a single person leave!" Roger orders. "Sergey, you are to intercept the invading Academia force!" Roger orders and Sergey looks up with a smile as his left eye glows red

"Both of them refuse to give way to their opponent's relentless attacks!" Melissa states. "Who will be the victor of the Duel!?" Melissa wonders. Melissa then finally notices Sora hanging from the wheels "Huh!? Hey! What are you doing!? Even if you want to see the Duel up clo-" Melissa asked, but Sora ignores her "Obelisk Force is a special unit directly under the Professor's command….They're definitely after Yuya and Yuri…!" Sora muses. "You want me to abandon Yuri?!" Sora remembers Yuzu words.

(Flashback)

"That's not it! I told you, remember? He's already from Academia! I'm just bringing him back!" Sora tells Yuzu. "To the prison-like Academia?!" Yuzu asked. "I won't let Yuri go to a place like that!" Yuzu tells Sora.

(Flashback ends)

"Yuya as well!" Sora remembers Yuzu words. "Tsukikage took Yuya underground…But Yuri…! If the higher-ups of this City have connections with Academia…There's no guaranteed he was sent underground after losing his Duel!" Sora thinks. "Calm down, Melissa…you can do this…!" Melissa begins works up the courage. Sora began to swing and jumps off the wheel "No! He jumped off!" Melissa screams.

Crow feels a shock on his D-Wheel "Woah!" Crow yelled in surprise,he then turns around to see Sora "Who the heck are you!?" Crow rudely asks. "I'm Sora Shiunin, Yuzu's friend!" Sora introduces himself. "Yuzu's?" Crow asked. "Yuzu isn't herself right now…So I need you to bring Yuzu back to her senses for me!" Sora explains. "Bring her back…? What are you talking about?!" Crow asked. "I would've liked to do something about it myself, but…I need to protect Yuri from them…!" Sora admits, he looks at the Obelisk Force. "Them?" Crow asked looks up to see them as well. "Woah! What is that?!" Crow asked. But Sora is already gone, "That guy said he was Yuzu's friend…" Crow thinks. "So something really is wrong with Yuzu right now?" Crow realizes. "Then I'll knock some sense into her! Since I'm Yuzu's friend as well!" Crow cheerfully vows.

"My turn!" Crow declares and draws. "This guy is..!" Crow surprised. "Drawing this card means…I better prepare myself for the worst!" Crow comments. I Summon the Tuner Monster Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind!" Crow said (ATK: 1000). "Listen up Yuzu, Decay the Ill Wind isn't your average Tuner Monster! When the monster Synchro Summoned using this guy as Material is destroyed, its effect will cause me to lose the game! That means the monster I'm about to call forth it is my final trump card!" Crow explains. "With that, I'm going to challenge your Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva to a battle to the death!" Crow declares.

"I Tune my now Level 3 Raikiri to my Level 4 Decay the Ill Wind!" Crow declares. "Wet those Pitch-black wing. Along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce Through! Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!" Crow chants (ATK: 2600). "Crow's trump card is out on the field!" Melissa cheers. "But its ATK is only 2600! It won't be able to take on Yuzu's 3000 ATK diva like that…"Melissa notes. Crow grins "Chidori the Rain Sprinkling's ATK is increased by 300 for every Blackwing monster in my Graveyard! There are five Blackwing in my Graveyard! So it's increased by 1500!" Crow explains and lightning strike Chidori (Chidori the Rain Sprinkling's ATK: 4100). "An ATK of 4100! He's shot over it by a huge margin!" Melissa states. "Battle!" Crow declares as he powerslides. "I attack Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva with Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!" Crow orders Chidori" swoops in with its sword at the ready and Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva sweeps towards it. "I'm putting my soul into this battle!" Crow yells. "Come to your senses, Yuzu!" Crow begs. They both scream "One Strike of Lighting! Lighting Slash!" Crow declares. The two monsters dive across one another and strike. Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva crackles with electricity and its crown snap from the blow. Both Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva and Yuzu howl in pain as electricity shocks them (Yuzu's LP: 300). The device in Yuzu's helmet was destroyed "At this moment, Supreme Queen's Wings' effect activate! The monster who destroyed the equipped monster in battle is destroyed!" Yuzu explains as the glow in her eyes extends past her irises. Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva was compressed into a spark of crimson energy. "What?!" Crow yells. "And the deals damage to it's owner equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster!" Yuzu, Ruri, Serena and Rin explain. The spark explodes with tremendous force, destroying Chidori (Crow's LP: 0). The Blackbird is actually blasted off its wheels momentarily and deactivates, trailing smoke. The glow in Yuzu, Serena and Rin's eyes fades and the darkness surrounding them disappears as they all faint. "The…The winner is…The winner is Yuzu! The winner of this Semi-final match is Yuzu Hiragi!" Melissa gasped.

Tsukikage carries Yuri on his back as he and Reira walk into an underground canal. Reira notices Yuri's bracelet stop glowing. Yuya also notices his own bracelet stop glowing as he leans against the wall in the sorting line "Yuzu!" Yuya exclaimed.

"What an ending! Just when Crow's comeback seemed certain, Yuzu let forth a burning counter!" Melissa states. " might be able to give an even match to Jack now!" Melissa suggested. But Jack is furious, he rises from his throne "What a boring Duel" Jack dismissed. He turning on his heel and left.

"Hey…Yuzu! Hey! Yuzu! Can you hear me!? Yuzu! Yuzu! Yuzu!" Crow calls out, and Yuzu woke up. Yuzu saw Crow in the grip of two of the stadium staff. "Crow…!" Yuzu yells. "You're finally backed with us, Yuzu?" Crow observe. "Crow…What happen…? What did I?! Crow!" Yuzu asks in confusion. "Listen to me Yuzu! I saw some suspicious guys show up during our Duel! It turns out they're after Yuri! Sora went to save him! You better go now too!" Crow tells Yuzu. "Sora…for Yuri…?!" Yuzu shocked. "You're finished, right?" the stadium staff comment. They then take Crow away "Crow!" Yuzu cries. "Don't worry about me! Hurry up and go, Yuzu! For your friends!" Crow tells her. " Crow…" Yuzu whisper. Yuzu grits her teeth "I'm sorry!" Yuzu apologizes, before speeding off on her D-Wheel. "Hey! Hold on, you're leaving again?! Come back here Yuzu!" Melissa yells. Yuzu exits the Duel Palace "Sora must have told Crow that…Then the ones after Yuri…!" Yuzu notes. "Has Academia finally appeared in this dimesnsion too?!" Yuzu wonders. "Right now, I need to find Sora!" Yuzu thinks and accelerates down the highway.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Sonora the Melodious Diva (Monster effect, Level 2, Type Fairy, Attribute Light, ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

 **By sending this card to the Graveyard; you can half a Level 5 or higher monster on your opponent's field and give those ATK to one of your monsters, until the end of this turn.**

 **Supreme Queen's Wings (Equip Spell)**

 **Equip to a Fairy-Type Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. This card and the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per battle, during either player's turn, if the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK** **the destroyed monster had on the field. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle: You can destroy the monster that destroyed it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Rosestar48 here! Today we'll have the Obelisk Force invasions of the Synchro Dimension!**

Hunted and Hounded

Some of the Obelisk Force was still in the Sky above the City, while three Obelisk Forces were on a roof. One of them waved at his comrades "We have jammed all communications throughout the City. If you find the capture target, mark your location with flares. Start the mission!" the Red Jewel Obelisk said. Yuzu was driving round in the Slums when something caught her eye. "That's-! The Obelisk Force!" Yuzu exclaimed when she stopped and saw the Obelisk Force in the sky. "So Crow was talking about them?!" Yuzu realizes. "Academia is finally in this Dimension…They're after Yuri and Yuya! I need to hurry up and find Sora!" Yuzu said. The three Obelisk Force jumps off the roof, while Sora was hiding behind them; as soon as they were gone Sora also jumps down from the roof and on to the street. Sora then runs down the street "If Security is looking for Yuya, then Yuri must already be with the Director…!" Sora through.

In the Duel Palace, a video feed of the Obelisk Force was being showed "Who are those guys on the gliders?" A Tops man wonders. "Maybe some kind of event?" another Tops man guessed. "I didn't hear about any event…But for now…!" Melissa confused. "Everyone! Did you enjoy that exciting performances?!" Melissa asked.

Serena wakes up from her trance "What was I…? It felt like I was Dueling… Was I dreaming…?" Serena wonders to herself. "Oh, if the Obelisk Force is here…They're making their move to capture Yuri and Yuya" Serena notes as she notice the Obelisk Force. Rin then came up on the Highway "I've found you, you basted!" Rin exclaimed. At the Capital Building, Sergey exits the Van. "Do not leave your post. Hold your current line of defense and leave intercepting the enemy to Sergey" Roger orders the Security outside the Capital Building. "Take a look at the elegant performers coming from the sky!" Melissa narrates as Reiji and the Council watches. "So are those the Academia folks you were talking about from the Fusion Dimension?" White Taki asked. "Yes. Their elite unit, Obelisk Force" Reiji replied. "Unbelievable... Not only is there Security's barricade, but now Academia as well?" Gael said. "Even thought you may be a skilled Duelist, that many enemies is dangerous...Will you be alright?" Azul asked. "B-Beside, didn't you come here to protect us from something like this happening?!" Grey question. "We came here to fight with you" Reiji replies. "But with the majority of your comrades being sent underground...It seems like your Lancers aren't very reliable" White Taki said. "When they're aware of the situation they will make the proper moves on their own...On the other hand though..." Reiji thinks.

"The Stadium is looking forward to what kind of performance awaits them!" Melissa declares as he appears on screen. "But to think these people aren't even capable of discerning between what is happening to them as an event or not...This might be a good opportunity. To determine whether the Synchro Dimension will agree to work together with us or not...It will depend on how they handle this situation..." Reiji thinks.

Rin jumps up from the Highway and lands on the roof the Serena is on. Rin takes off her helmet "You scum!" Rin yells. "Who are you again?" Serena asked with a sneer. "I'm Rin!" Rin yells out. "Oh? So you're Sin, Huh?" Serena taunts. "Not Sin! I'm Rin!" Rin corrected Serena. Serena laughed "You're a funny one!" She comments. "You bustard, you making fun of me?!" Rin annoyed. Serena slowly backs away "Hey, up until now I had the feeling that I was Dueling…Was my opponent you?" Serena asked. "I had that same feeling too just now…" Rin mutters. "But that doesn't matter now! Take to where Yugo is now!" Rin demands. "Sure, but on one condition" Serena said. "Condition…?" Rin asked. "In return will you tell me where Yuya Sakaki is?" Selena asked. Rin's eye went wide open "I know that the you both came to this dimension together…" Serena comments. Rin closed her eyes and grints her teeth as she remembers what happened to Yuya during his Duel against Sergey. "Yuya is…Yuya is right here!" Rin said as she points to her heart. "Huh? Are you kidding me?" Serena asked.

"Yuya…Yuya he…Lost his life Dueling…" Rin cries. "Huh?" Serena said. "That's why…He isn't…" Rin cries. "But I can see him whenever I want to!" Rin states as she wipes her tears. "That's because he's living in my heart!" Rin explains. There was a silent pause "Then isn't Yugo also living on in your heart too? Go see him whenever you want" Serena states. "I active the Spell Card: Violet Flash" Serena said and a flash of purple light blinded Rin. "I don't have any more time to play with you!" Serena states. "Don't you run away!" Rin yells as the light dies down, but Serena had vanishes, and Rin grits her teeth.

In the streets, Yuzu was riding around on her D-Wheel "Sora….Yuri…! Where are you?" Yuzu wonders as she looks for them. Meanwhile near the underground canal, the Obelisk Force ran past it, and then after they left Tsukikage looks thought the broken window. "At this rate they will eventually find. But even knowing that…" Tsukikage said to himself as he looked at the weaken Yuri and the tried Reira. "These two can't move in the state they're in now…" Tsukikage thinks. Three Obelisk Force was walking towards the Capital Building "This is Security! This is your final warning! Stop immediately!" An Officer tells them, but the Obelisk Force continues to move towards them. "This is a warning! Stop immediately!" The Officer tells them again, and then Sergey put his hand of the Officer's shoulder, then the Red Jewel Obelisk put his arm up and the other two Obelisk Force stopped, the all three of them activated their Duel Disk, Sergey reposed by activated his Duel Disk. Roger watches.

Meanwhile the other Obelisk Forces was searching around the City for Yuya and Yuri, while Sora went the opposing way of them to find Yuri. "This building..." the Yellow Obelisk said as they land near the underground canal. "Surround it from the other side. Go!" The Green Obelisk orders and the three dispersed. Tsukikage watches them as they dispersed "They're coming!" Tsukikage warns Yuri and Reira. "Yuri!" Reira calls out, Tsukikage turn toward them. "Tsukikage...Reira...Forget about me...Get out of here!" Yuri tells them. "Yuri!" Tsukikage exclaimed. "Why would you say that?!" Reira asked. "Obelisk Force and Security are only after me! You don't need to get yourselves involved!" Yuri explains. "My mission is to escort you to a safe location. There would be no purpose in leaving you now" Tsukikage tells Yuri. "Tsukikage...you can make it past them on your own, right?" Reira asked. Tsukikage looks at Reira "Let everyone underground know what is happening! Until you get back I'll protect Yuri" Reira tells him. "You plan to fight alone?! Impossible! Reira, your stamina is already near its limit!" Tsukikage exclaimed. "I'll be fine! Until you bring everyone here..." Reira states.

"They're here for sure" one of the Obelisk Force states as they were at the entrance of the underground canal. Then the third Obelisk fires a flare into the air. On the Highway, Yuzu notices the flare "That's-!" Yuzu gasped. In the street Sora also saw the flare "That's a signal flare!" Sora recognized. Outside the Capital Building, Sergey notices the flare. On a roof a Building, three Obelisk Forces saw the flare. "They've found us?!" Tsukikage gasped. Reira activated his Duel Disk "I won't hand over Yuri!" Reira exclaimed.

At the Capital Building Sergey's Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma attacked the Green Jewel Obelisk (Green: LP: 0) and the three of the Obelisk Forces disappeared. "Impossible...! He's taking on this many of us alone!?" The Red Jewel Obelisk exclaimed. "Is he a monster?!" The Green Jewel Obelisk wonders as Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma went to Sergey's side. Sergey's eye glowed red for a second. The Council were clapping a Sergey's win. "Wonderful! Academia doesn't stand a chance!" Gael said. "Chairmen! I think it might be worth it to win Roger back to our side, don't you agreed?" Grey suggested. White Taki thought about it while Reiji watches.

In the Slum, Tsukikage was jumping from one building to the next, one the opposes side of the street some of the Obelisk Forces were following him. "One...Two...Three of them! If they keep following the location of the underground facility will be given away!" Tsukikage thought as he notices the Obelisk Force following him. Tsukikaga then land in a park "I have no choice!" Tsukikage states as he activate his Duel Disk. Then the Obelisk Forces appeared in front of him "You know where Yuya Sakaki is, don't you?" The Red Jewel Obelisk asked. Tsukikage got ready to fight "Looks like you don't plan on just telling us…" The Red Jewel Obelisk observers.

(Flashback

In the underground canal a Green Jewel Obelisk fell down when his LP went to 0. All three Obelisk Forces disappeared as Reira breaths hard. "Do you trust me now?" Reira asked Tsukikage.

(Flashback ends)

"Reira...hold on a bit longer!" Tsukikage thinks and the three Obelisk Force activate their Duel Disk. Tsukikage press the screen on his Duel Disk "Field Spell: Crossover" Tsukikage's Duel Disk declare. "Duel!" Tsukikage and the Obelisk Force cry out.

"I'll go first" Red states. "I Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my hand! (ATK: 1000) I set one card and end my turn" Red declares.

"My turn!" Tsukikage declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card-Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication from my hand!" Tsukikage said. "I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Ninja monster from my hand!" Tsukikage explains. "Come forth, Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" Tsukikage calls out (ATK: 1500). "My next card can be Tribute Summon by releasing one Ninja monster" Tsukikage explains. "I Tribute Shingetsu!" Tsukikage said. "Come forth, Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun!" Tsukikage calls out (ATK: 2000). Red scoffed "Battle! I attack Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Getsuga!" Tsukikage declares and Getsuga attacks. "I activate the Continuous Trap: Fusion Trench!" Red activated. "Due to this cards effect only Fusion Monster are able to attack!" Red explains and a barrier appeared and blocked Getsuga. "I set two cards and end my turn" Tsukikage said.

"Now you can no longer attack. We we'll crush you on our turn!" Green taunts. "My turn!" Green declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand!" Green said. "I fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's in my hand!" Green declares. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Green chants (ATK: 1800). "I activate Fusion Trench's effect!" Red said. "While a player only controls Fusion Summoned monsters, they can make one direct attack with a Fusion Monster they control!" Red explains. Tsukikage grunts "Battle! I attack directly with Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Green declares and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Tsukikage. "When this card attacks, the opponent cannot active Spell or Trap card until then end of the Damage Step!" Green explains (Tsukikage's LP: 2200). "I end my turn" Green said. "How about you tell us where Yuya Sakaki is before we turn you into a Card?" Yellow asked. Tsukikage didn't say anything.

"Fine then. Then we'll just beat the answers out of you!" Yellow said. "My turn!" Yellow declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand!" Yellow said. "I fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's in my hand!" Yellow declares. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Yellow chants (ATK: 1800). Tsukikage grunted "It's a repeat of the previous turn. As they say, history repeats itself" Yellow observed. "I attack directly with Fusion Trench's effect!" Yellow declared and Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Tsukikage (Tsukikage's LP: 400). "I end my turn" Yellow declares. "I'll let you know on Tribute the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound I control…Can deal 600 damage to my opponent if they control a monster. Your only have a mere 400 LP remaining" Red explains. "So that means it's over for you on the next turn" Green said.

"I'll ask you again, where is Yuya Sakaki?" Red demands. "Even if this body of mind turned to dust, I will not tell you!" Tsukikage said. "Fine by me! Then we have no use for you! Enjoy being a card!" Red said. "My turn!" Sora declare. Everyone gasped and looked at where Sora's voice was coming from, Sora was standing on the light post and then jumps down next to Tsukikage. As soon as he lands Sora drew a card "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP" The system declares (Sora's LP: 2000). "You're Sora Shiunin!" Red recognizes him. "You're fighting against Academia?!"Green shocked. "You…are helping me?!" Tsukikage asked. "Continuous Spell: Frightfur Sanctuary!" Sora said. "I have to send 1 Frighfur monster from my hand and 2 from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard as an activation cost! I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid from my hand to the Graveyard and Frightfur Bear and Frightfur Leo from my Extra Deck as well" Sora explains as he sent those cards to the Graveyard.

"Frightfuloid can be treated as a Frightfur when it is in my Graveyard" Sora explains. "Next, I activate the Spell Card: Frightfur Fusion!" Sora said. "By banishing the Bear, Leo and Frightfuloid in my Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon!" Sora explains. "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! A chimeric fusion of all playthings! Frightfur Chimera!" Sora chants (ATK: 2800). "An ATK of 2800!?" Green exclaimed. "I'm not done yet!" Sora tells them. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! I fuse the Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres in my hand" Sora said. "Steel blades possessed by demons! Fanged beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Mystical beast of the jungle who tears all to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!" Sora chants (ATK: 1900).

"Tiger can destroy one card my opponent controls for each Fusion Material used on this card's Fusion Summon!" Sora explains. "I destroy Fusion Trench!" Sora decides. "And I have another effect of Tiger's to activate! Tiger increases the ATK of every Frightfur I control 300 times the amount of Frightfur monsters I control!" Sora added. "There are two Frightfurs on the field!" Tsukikage notes (Chimera's ATK: 3400, Tiger's ATK: 2500). "Then I shall activate my Trap Card! Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Transcription!" Tsukikage declare. Sora looks at Tsukikage in surprised "I can give the effect one monster possesses to another monster until the End Phase!" Tsukikage explains. "I give Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect to Chimera!" Tsukikage decide, then nods to Sora. "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can attack three monster in one Battle Phase!" Sora reminds the Obelisk Force and they gasped.

"There is no time to waste, I'm counting on you!" Tsukikage said, Sora nods in response. "Battle! I attack the first Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Chimera!" Sora declares and Chimera attacks Green's Triple Hunting Hound (Green's LP: 2400). "I activate Chimera's effect!" Sora said. "I can Special Summon monsters destroyed by it during the Battle Phase to my field!" Sora explains. "To me Triple Hunting Hound!" Sora call out (ATK: 1800). "What?!" Green yelled in shock. "And Chimera's ATK is increased 300 for every monster it gains control of! (Chimera's ATK: 3700) And with the Frightfur Sanctuary's effect, Triple Hunting Hound is treated as a Frightful monster since it's a fusion monster! So our ATK is increased further with Tiger's effect!" Sora continues to explain (Chimera's ATK: 4000, Tiger's ATK: 2800, Triple Hunting Hound's ATK: 2700). "An ATK of 4000!?" Yellow shocked

"Battle! I attack the second Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Chimera!" Sora declares and Chimera attacks the Yellow's Triple Hunting Hound (Yellow's LP: 1800). "Due to Chimera's effect, the destroyed Triple Hunting Hound is Special Summoned and Chimera's ATK increases by 300!" Sora reminds them as the Second Triple Hunting Hound appeared on Sora's field (Chimera's ATK: 4300). "And Frightfur Sanctuary, as well as Tiger's effect, increases my monsters' ATK even more!" Sora continues to remind them (Chimera's ATK: 4600, Tiger's ATK: 3100, Green's Triple Hunting Hound's ATK: 3000, Yellow's Triple Hunting Hound's ATK: 3000). "Go! The third attack! I attack Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Chimera!" Sora declares and Chimera attacks Red's Hunting Hound. How…?" Red wonders (Red's LP: 400).

"The destroyed Hunting Hound is Special Summoned with Chimera's effect!" Sora said as Hunting Hound appears on his field (Chimera's ATK: 4900). "Hunting Hound isn't a Fusion Monster, so it isn't affected by Frightfur Sanctuary. Isn't that good for you? Now all the monsters on my field won't get their ATK increased again" Sora comments. "This can't be happening! He has 5 monsters on his field!" Red said. "And or field is wide open!" Green exclaimed. "One…Two…Three…" Sora counts. "I've got three monsters from all of you" Sora said and smiled. The three Obelisks panicked "Get taken out by your own monster!" Sora declares and Hunting Hound and the two Triple Hunting Hound attack the three members of Obelisk Force directly (Red's LP: 0, Green's LP: 0, Yellow's LP: 0) and the three members of Obelisk Force disappeared.

"I don't think this forgives me for turning your brother into a card…" Sora said. "Grudges are always unending, that is the way of a shinobi. I am thankful for your help" Tsukikage tells Sora. "Yeah" Sora nods. "We don't have time to chat though. Do you know where Yuri is?" Sora asked. "Yuri has been found by Academia. Reira is currently fighting to protect Yuri who is still drugged" Tsukikage replies. "What!?" Sora asked in shock. "So then that signal flare from before really was…!" Sora realizes. "I was on the way underground to get reinforcements" Tsukikage tells Sora. "Got it. I'll go save Yuri and Reira! Tsukikage you get everyone else here!" Sora said and the both of them went in opposing direction.

In the underground Canal, A Red Obelisk Force fell back between two other Obelisk Forces and disappeared. Reira was breathing heavily as Yuri watches. Then three more Obelisk Force members appeared. "There's no end to them…" Reira pants. Then Reira saw the Obelisk Force changed in to army soilders and back again and panics. "Reira…" Yuri mutters. Reira held his head as he panics as he remember what happen to his hometown. "Reira! Reira! Reira!" Yuzu calls out and snaps Reira out of it. "Reira!" Yuzu yell as she arriveds. "Yuzu…" Reira smiles.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here. Today the Lancer in the underground will find out the Academia is has invaded the Synchro Dimension.**

The Beacon of Revolution

Yuzu lands her D-Wheel between Reira and the Obelisk Force and raise her visors "Reira!" Yuzu cries. Reira smiles to see Yuzu, but then he remembers the Obelisk Force "I won't let you have Yuri!" Reira declares. Yuzu turns and grits her teeth at the Obelisk Force, who chuckle mockingly. Sora leaps across rooftops "She won't be able to protect Yuri alone! I have to hurry!" Sora thinks. But Yuzu was handling herself just fine "Battle!" Yuzu declares as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra, Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale and Luminous the Melody Angel attack all three Obelisk Force directly reducing their LP to zero and knocking them out. The monsters disappear and the forced return function of the Obelisk Force's Duel Disks teleports them away. "Reira!" Yuzu yells as she turns to see Reira panting heavily, still caught up in the moment "I won't let you…have Yuri!" Reira clams. "Reira!" Yuzu calls out and quickly kneels down and embraces Reira. "Calm down!" Yuzu urges Reira, and Reira's breathing slows. "Why are you here?" Yuzu asked. "I was captured by Security…And he came to save me" Yuri explains. "Yuri…" Yuzu said. "Then he was fighting off the Obelisk Force…All on his own" Yuri continue to explain. "You did great" Yuri praised Reira. "Alone?!" Yuzu surprised. "Reira, well done! Nice job!" Yuzu congratulates him.

Reira seems pleased, but then he gasps, and Yuzu turns to see three more Obelisk Force walking down the steps. Yuzu place herself between them and Reira, but the Obelisk Force stand aside as someone else walks down the stairs. "You're…! Barrett!" Yuri recognizes. "It has been a while, Yuri" Barrett respectfully tells Yuri. "You're here to take me back?!" Yuri realize why Barrett was here. "Piss off! I won't go back!" Yuri tells him. Barrett walks forward "Move" Barrett tells Yuzu. "I won't let you have Yuri!" Yuzu retorted. "My name is Barrett. I will be taking Yuri back to Academia" Barrett tells Yuzu. "I won't let you!" Yuzu refused. "You intend to get in my way?" Barrett asked Yuzu. "Then I will defeat you!" Barrett states, activating his Duel Disk. Yuzu activates her own Duel Disk and they both yell "Duel!"

Despite the invasion, the day-to-day business of the City at night continues as normal; waste trucks continue to arrive and pour their junk into chutes leading to theUnderground Labour Facility. Down in the Labour Facility "Quit slacking! Get back to work! Work until you're almost dead, or you'll never finish! Well, it's not like you'll ever get it all done anyways" a massive guards order the prisoners. As Frank, Amanda and Tanner continue sorting through their assembly line, Yuya looks at his bracelet "Yuzu…" Yuya whispers. A stocky prisoner throws a bucket to the ground "Forget this! I'm sick of doing this!" he yells. "What was that?!" One of the massive guards asks. "Try saying that again!" He tells the prisoner. "This isn't the time to be doing this!" Crow protest. "Huh?" the Prisoner said "I already told you some weird guys appeared out of the blue!" Crow protesting. "Quit rambling and keep walking!" Crow's guards tell him. "Is what you say true?" Shun, who was carrying a broken boom box over one shoulder and a bucket in the other hand, asked Crow. "Kurosaki!? Yeah it is! I saw it with my own eyes!" Crow confirm. "Academia huh?" Shun muse. He turns and walks away "Hey! Where are you going?" Crow's guards ask Shun. "Don't try and stop me. I don't have time to play with punks like you" Shun warns them. "If you don't want to get knocked out again, stay right there" Shun suggests. "You basted!" The clean-shaven guard curses and runs forwards to attack Shun.

With a loud smack, the stocky prisoner is knocked to the ground by his guard "I'm taking you down to the re-education facility for your rebellious actions. But before that, you'll need some disciple-" his guard tells him, but before he could finish his sentence, the guard who attacked Shun is thrown into him, knocking them both out. "It's a fight!" A prisoner screams– multiple guards are rushing at Shun, who knocks them out with single blows. "Hurry up! Hold down Kurosaki!" the guards yells as they rushed Shun as Gongenzaka and Shingo walk past carrying a massive pipe. They stop to watch the fight "What is that guy doing again?" Gongenzaka asked. "You guys are here too?!" Crow gasped as he runs up to them. "Crow!" Gongenzake said. "I got a message from one of Yuzu's friends! Some strange guys are coming from the sky are after Yuri" Crow explains. "Strange guys?" Shingo asked in confusion. "Yeah, Kurosaki said there were from Academia…" Crow explains. "Academia?!" Shingo shocked. "Wait, that friend you mentiond…?" Gongenzaka asked. "His name is Sora Shiunin!" Crow states. "Sora!" Shingo surprise. "He's in this dimension as well?" Gongenzaka asked. "Wait, isn't he an enemy from Academia?" Shingo asked. "But then, why would he introduce himself as Yuzu's friend?" Gongenzaka asked. "Anyways, this isn't the time to be carrying this junk" Shingo remarks. "That's right. Let's go!" Gongenzaka agrees. Gongenzaka releases the pipe – but without his strength to hold it up, poor Shingo was dragged to the ground with it.

Meanwhile the guards are finally bringing Shun under control with tethers, but as four guards close the distance of the tethers smoke bombs rain down on them and four kunai sever the tethers. Shun seizes his chance and knocks all four guards out effortlessly. "Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka yells and runs up to them. "All of you!" Tsukikage's voicecalls out to them, tossing Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Shun their Duel Disks. Tsukikage lands "Tsukikage! Is it true that Academia has appered?!" Gongenzaka asked. "It is" Tsukikage replies. "Right now, Reira is protecting Yuri on his own! I'd like you all to go help him!" Tsukikage explains. "Reira is!?" Shingo surprised. "He's fighting?!" Shun, who was removing the cuffs from the tethers, surprised. "All right, let's get out of here!" Gongenzaka suggests. "No, Gongenzaka, I want you to remain here. If we all move now, no one will be protecting Yuya. We can't have Yuya be taken away by Security during the commotions, so I'm counting on you" Tsukikage explains. "Got it" Gongenzaka agrees. "Kurosaki, I'll leave Reira to you then" Gongenzaka tells Shun. "Yeah. Let's go" Shun said as takes off. "Hey wait! I'm here too you know!" Shingo protest and follows Shun. "To battle!" Tsukikage criesa nd tosses more smoke bombs at the guards. The explosions catch the attention of the other prisoners, including Yuya and the kids "That was an explosion!" A Prisoner gasped. "What's going on?!" Another Prisoner wonders. Yuya gets a determined expression on his face and he clenches his fist.

More trash pours into another area. "Alert all guards! There is a riot beginning in the recycling area! All available members are to come immediately! Come immediately to subjugate them! I repeat…" an announcer declares. Shinji, Damon and Tony quickly band together "This is our chance!" Tony proclaiming. "Yeah, let's take advantage of this commotion and make our move" Shinji agrees. Meanwhile Shun continues to smash his way agile through the guards "Yeah, bring it! You try and touch this and you'll get burned!"Shingo yells as he runs behind Shun and Tsukikage. "Cut that out!" A Guard in Shinji's area yells as Damon and Tony begin hurling trash at them from piles "My comrades! The time has finally come! After being mistreated and used by the Tops for so long…We will raise the flag of rebellion!" Shinji states speaks through a salvaged megaphone. "Let's go! It's the start of a revolution!" Shinji declares and the prisoners cheers. "Yeah! Everyone get a weapon! Let's take over this area first! We've got a huge selection coming in!" Damon cheers to everyone.

"There is a riot starting in Sector C of the Trash Gathering Area! The inmates are believe to be using the nearby trash as weapons!" A staff member cries. "Casualties in the Recycling Area are rising!" Another staff cries and the head of the Labor Facility grits his teeth in frustration "We request reinforcements!" a request was made. "Stop all of the conveyer belts! Contact the Capture Unit!" The head orders. Down in the Recycling area Gongenzaka and Crow catch up with Frank, Amanda and Tanner; "Ah, it's Crow!" Tanner said. "What are you guys doing here?" Crow asked. "Tsukikage helped us out!" Frank explains. "But that aside, we have a problem!" Amanda protests. "Yuya has gone missing!" Tanner explains. "What?!" Gongenzaka shocks.

"First strike takes the advantage! My turn!" Barrett declares. "I activate the Continuous Spell: Beastborg Fusioner!" Barrett said. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Beastborg monster!" Barrett explains. "I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand!" Barrett said. "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Panther Predator!" Barrett chants (ATK: 1600). "I activate Panther Predator's effect!" Barrett said. "Once per turn, I can deal damage equal to half of Panther Predator's ATK to my opponent!" Barrett explains. Panther Predator" blasts a red beam at Yuzu from the eye on its chest (Yuzu's LP: 3200). "I set two cards and end my turn" Barrett said. "Yuri, I swore to the Professor…That I would definitely bring you back" Barrett tells Yuri. "I told you I'm not going back!" Yuri snaps. "You previously wanted to stand on the front lines as a Duellist Warrior. If you return with me I will personally ask the Professor to grant that wish" Barrett reminds Yuri. "I…Learned the truth…What Academia has actually done…!" Yuri replies. "I don't want to be an underling of the devil!" Yuri states. "Yuri…" Reira whisper. "It'll be fine. I will protect Yuri! I will defeat Academia!" Yuzu reassures them. "My turn!" Yuzu declares and draws, but she gasps in shock to see the Smile World card. The image of her dad appears on it "Listen, no matter where you are, don't forget to smile" Yuzu remembers her dads words. "Smile" Yuzu whisper to herself.

Shinji knocks down a guard as he leads Damon, Tony, and a crowd of prisoners "Let's turn this Tops-ruled world!" Shinji tells them. "The riot in the Trash Gathering area is growing! We can't stop them!" A staff member cries. The head of the Labour Facility was close to losing his temper "I'll be heading out a bit…" Gallagher tells The head. "Where are you going?!" The head asks Gallagher. "Oh, nothing much. Since I'm here, I might as well clean up some trash as well" Gallagher states. "What?" the head asked. "Let's go, you lot!" Gallagher told his lackeys. "Yes sir!" Gallagher's lackeys said. "Hey! Hold up, Kurosaki!" Shingo calls out as he follows Shun. "This is the opposite direction from the elevator!" Shingo protest. "That's obviously already locked down! If so, then there's one other way...a place no one would think of using!" Shun explains. "Wait is that-!" Shingo exclaimed. But before they could go much further down the tunnel, bars block them off. Shingo stops "All right, get to it Kurosaki!" Shingo tells Shun, but Shun tosses a small rock at the bars, which break it apart with electricity. "We can't" Shun states. "Hold it right there, you two" A voice calls out to them ; five guards were blocking the tunnel entrance off. "Stay right there, not one of you is getting past us!" a Guard tells them before all the guards activated their Duel Disks. "Looks like we don't have a choice! Let's clean this up quickly" Shingo suggest as he and Shun activates their own Duel Disk.

Yuzu looks at the Smile World Card "Smile...But...If I don't fight, I won't be able to protect Yuri!" She mused. "Duels can make people happy! They can make everyone smile!" Yuzu remember Yusho's words. "What's wrong? Are you so afraid you can't do anything?" Barrett asks Yuzu. Yuzu looks back at Reira and Yuri "For now, I need to protect Yuri...!" Yuzu thinks. "I, using the Scale 3 Dissonat the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Symphonia the Melodious Diva, Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu declares. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 4 to 8" Yuzu explains. "Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster!" Yuzu chants. "Level 4! Rhapsody the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 2000) And, Level 4 Selah the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1400) Finally, Level 7! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu said (ATK: 2600). Next my Selah effect's activate! When this card is summon, I can add one Spell from my Deck to my hand!" Yuzu explains. "All right, the total ATK of these three is 6000! If I attack with all of them at once...!" Yuzu muses. "I activate my Continuous Trap: Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain!" Barrett said. "With this card's effect, as long as I control a Beastborg monster, the monsters that my opponent Special Summoned just now cannot attack, and they cannot change their battle position!" Barrett explains. "What?! Then-!" Yuzu yells in shock. "That's right! As long as I have a Beastborg your monsters can do nothing!" Barrett said. Glowing chains snake from the rock and bind Yuzu's monsters as she watches in shock.

Shinji leads Damon and a group of prisoners through a corridor "Hey Shinji, what are you going to do now?" one of them asked. "Security will be here eventually. When that happens, we won't stand a chance. That's why we need to take over the Control Room so we can gain control of the whole facility first. Then, we just have to get our weapons back and make our way out of here!" Shinji states. "Let's go!" Shinji shouts. "Yuya! Yuya!" Gongenzaka calls out as he looks for him. "Gongenzaka!" Crow calls out. "Did you find him?" Gongenzaka asked. "Not yet. I can't find him anywhere!" Crow replies. "Where could she have gone…"Frank wonders. "He can't have gotten on the elevator, so he must be nearby!" Tokamatsu notes. "Let's keep looking!" Tokamatsu encourage. "I'll check towards the Control Room!" Tokamatsu said as he heads for the Control Room. Gongenzaka heads off again as well. "You guys watch over the elevator! I'm counting on you!" Crow tells kids as he went off.

"Monsters under the effect of Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain cannot be destroyed in battle. And if I do not control any Beastborg monsters, this card is destroyed" Barrett explains. "I would've been able to end this in one turn too…! Now I can't do anything!" Yuzu laments to herself. "Yuzu…I…Can still fight" Reira claim as he staggers forwards, swaying from side to side. "Reira! You don't have to!" Yuzu protest, but Reira keeps on coming forwards. Barrett nods the Obelisk Force forwards, and Reira's PTSD strikes him again, causing him to see the Obelisk Force as the soldiers and tanks that attacked his hometown. "Reira!" Yuzu calls out, and she looks at the Smile World card "It's no good! I can't do anything with this!" Yuzu thinks.

"Go! Blaze Falcon! With you red-hot rage, pierce through with your spear of rebellion!" Shun orders. "Thunderclap Raptor Break!" Shun declares as Blaze Falcon opens struts that glow with crimson energy and as the Raidraptor crest forms over it in red light. Lightning strikes the last guard, reducing his LP to zero, and Blaze Falcon and Shun's three Raidraptor - Force Strix all dissolve as the Crossover Action Field dissipates. "Sheesh! What a bunch of pushovers!" Shingo calls the guards as he gets up. "And you didn't beat a single one of them" Shun adds as Tsukikage leaps down beside them. "Wha-?!" Shingo gasped. Suddenly they hear screams as Gallagher and his lackeys approach in a mine cart, firing energy nets to capture rebelling prisoners. "You Commons will be trash for the rest of your life! You have no choice but to grovel at the bottom of society until you die!" Gallagher yells. "He sees the three Lancers up ahead "Found you" Gallagher grins. "Prepare yourselves!" Gallagher tells them as he levelling his own net gun. The cart approaches…and the Lancers step to the side "What?" Gallagher said, the mine cart then slammed into the electrified bars. "Wow, flashy!" Shingo appreciatively calls it.

"All of you freeze!" A voice tells all of the prisoners. The Arrest Corps have arrived and level their net guns at the prisoners from the conveyor belts. "You've all sure made quite a mess of things! But this party is over! It looks like we'll have to introduce you lot to a place even more hellish than here!" The Arrest Corps Commander comments. "Get them the Commander orders and The Arrest Corps prepare to fire, but then the conveyor belts start up again, dislodging them and causing them to drop their weapons. Up in the Control Room "All right! It worked!" Damon laughs. "Shinji!" Damon called out. Shinji gave Damon a thumbs up. "Shinji! We've secured the storage area! We got back our disk!" Tony contacted Shinji. "Shinji! We've held off the guards! We're ready when you are!" Another Commons tells Shinji. Pleased, Shinji picks up the intercom "To all my Commons comrades! The path has been opened! The moment for us Commons to stand against society has come!" Shinji states as Crow, the kids and Mukuro Enjo listen "Go into the City! Get on the conveyor belt! My comrades, rise up! Let's win our future with our hands!" Shinji tells them, Crow, the kids and Mukuro Enjo were listening as well. Shinji turns "Thanks! You guys were a huge help!" Shinji tells Tokamatsu's lackeys. "Don't worry about it!" The blue-robed lackey, who was standing in front of the bound staff, tells Shinji. "We should be thanking you!" the green-robed lackey admits. "We had been planning of getting our Boss out of here, but, it wasn't going to well for us!" the blue lackey admits. "Thanks to the ruckus you guys caused made it way easier!" the green lackey admits. "You guys…" Tokamatsu, who had entered and heard all of the conversation, gasped as he looks at his lackeys happily. "Boss!" his lackeys overjoyed to see him as well.

"All right!" The Commons cheers as they armed themselves with Duel Disks and begin running for the exits. "Now then, we should hurry as well" Tsukikage suggested to Shun and Shingo. "Hold it" Gallagher tells them. "I won't forgive you. Now that it's come to this I'll use my forbidden…Super Crazy Evil Deluxe Gorgeous Ultra Rare Deck to defeat you!"Gallagher states, and activates his Duel Disk. "There he is! All right, you guys! Let's knock out that shiny bastard!" Duel Chaser 227 yells as he leads a group of former Security officers. They stampede towards Gallagher as he screams in fear. "Yuya!" Gongenzaka calls out, he then found Yuya who was looking around. "Yuya!" Gongenzake calls out. "Gongenzaka!" Yuya said. "Yuya, are you alright?" Gongenzaka asked. "Please, get me out of here! I'm worried about Yuzu! My bracelet was just shinning…Something might have happened to Yuzu" Yuya begs Gongenzaka. "What!? Don't tell me Yuzu is fighting Academia?!" Gongenzaka wonders. "Huh!? Academia?!" Yuya surprised. "Academia has finally come to this dimension" Gongenzaka explains, but before the conversation can progress any further "Let's go! It's a revolution" the Commons yells and they were separated by the group of rioting Commons "Yuya!" Gongenzaka calls out. "Gongenzake!" Yuya calls out. Tsukikage, Shingo and Shun run out, and Shun sees Crow standing with the kids, and they smile and hold their fists out to one another. Shinji, Damon, and Tony lead a group of Commons on the conveyor belt "Let's go!" Shinji declares. "Yeah!" The Commons cheers.

"The Capture Unit in Sector RT-55 has located Yuzu Hiragi and Reria Akaba! They are currently Duelling Academia. And we have also confirmed the presence of the priority capture target, Yuri" Roger was informed by his staff. "What!?" Roger gasped in shock. He slams his fist on the arm of his chair "Academia…Lancers! I won't let either of them have Yuri!" Roger thinks.

Reira's gasps in terror as his PTSD continues to wrack him and the Obelisk Force approach him. "Yuzu…" Yuri mutters. "This is bad! I can't let this go any longer! I have to beat him quickly! For Yuri and Reira…Think! There should be something I can do! As long as he has Medal of the Steel Chain Mozarta and the others can't do anything! If I can destroy that card!" Yuzu thinks. "If I so not control any Beastborg monsters this card is destroyed" Yuzu remember what Barrett told her. "If he doesn't control any Beastborg...I got it! That's what I can do!" Yuzu realizes and steps forwards, alerting Barrett. "I activate the Spell Card: Melody Tuning!" Yuzu said. "Now all my Level 4 Melodious monsters'' Level decrease to 1!" Yuzu explains (Rhapsody's LV: 1, Selah's LV: 1). "Now I overly my Level 1 Rhapsody and Selah!" Yuzu declares. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 0). "Next, I activate Rhapsody's effect!" Yuzu declare. "When she is used for a Xyz Summon, I can give Assembled Nightingale Overly Units to the equal to the number of face Spells and Trap cards on the field times two, so Assembled Nightingale gains 8 more Overlay Units!" Yuzu explains as Twelve more overlay unit appeared around Assembled Nightingale.

"Assembled Nightingale's ATK is equal to the number of Overly Units time 200!" Yuzu said (Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 2400). "If I destroy his Beastborg with Assembled Nightingale…! It will break the chains on Mozarta and the others!" Yuzu thinks. "Go!" Yuzu prepares to attack. It's useless!" Barret tells Yuzu. "What!?" Yuzu asked. "I activate my Continuous Trap: Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain!" Barrett said. "If I control a Beastborg monster, I can target a monster Speical Summoned from my opponent's Extra Deck. Under its effect, Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale is unable to attack!" Barrett explains and chain binds Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale. Yuzu gasped, and Barrett chuckles. "No…!" Yuzu protested.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Rhapsody the Melodious Diva (Effect Monster, Level 4, Type Fairy, Attribute: Light, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500)**

 **When this Card is use for an Xyz Summon, You can give that Xyz monster Overly Units equal to all face Spell and Trap cards on the field when the Xyz monster is summoned time 2**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! Today will have the entire** **artiste monsters gather in one place!**

Converging Fates

Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale hymns as they struggle against their chains, as Yuzu grits her teeth in frustration "In order to defect Barrett, I have to destroy his Beastborgs! That's why I had Summoned Assembled Nightingale…! He brought out more of those chains…!" Yuzu thinks, but suddenly Barrett raises his hand and chains snake from the stone ofBeastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain. "L…Look out!" Yuri warns Yuzu, but the chains wrap around Yuzu's arms and bind her securely. "Medal of the Crimson Chain has the effect…to bind the monster's controller. With this effect, you can no longer activate Spells or Trap Cards. Also, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters" Barrett explains. "Damn it! Then I really can't…do anything!" Yuzu realize. "Your two monsters are unable to attack, and you yourself have no other ways to fight. If you just surrender and tell me where Yuya Sakaki is, I will spare your life" Barrett states. "Yuya?!" Yuzu surprised. "That's right. My mission in coming to this Synchro Dimension is to safely bring Yuri and Yuya Sakaki to the Professor. I have already found Yuri. All that is left is Yuya Sakaki!" Barrett confirms. "Yuzu Hiragi! You worked together with Dennis Macfield as a Lancer and I know you are involved with Yuya Sakaki!" Barrett tells Yuzu. "Dennis really was…!" Yuzu mutters. "Where is Yuya Sakaki!?" Barrett asked loudly. "Give up and tell me!" Barrett urges Yuzu. "If you resist, I will show you no mercy!" Barrett tells Yuzu. "Now tell me! Answer me!" Barrett orders Yuzu. "You think I would tell you!?" Yuzu asked Barrett defiantly. "What?" Barrett surprised. "I promised…That I would never let Yuya or Yuri be taken to a prison like Academia!" Yuzu explains. "Fool!" Barrett calls Yuzu. "You intend to still fight even with all your options sealed?" Barrett asked. "I won't give up! No matter how far you drive me into a corner! I will protect my friends, Yuri and Yuya, until the end!" Yuzu replies. "Yuzu…" Yuri weakly said. "Impressive resolve" Barrett admits. "Then end your turn. I will see how long that resolve of yours holds out!" Barrett tells Yuzu. "I…end my turn" Yuzu said, gritting her teeth.

"My turn!" Barrett declares and draws. "If this is the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon it" Barrett explains as he holds up a card. "Come forth! Carrier Sentinel!" Barrett calls out (ATK: 1000). "When Carrier Sentinel is Summoned, I can add one Beast-Warrior Type monster from my Deck to my hand" Barrett explains. "The card I will add to my hand is Pitch-Black Warwolf!" Barrett said. "And with the effect of the already activate Beastborg Fusioner, I fuse the Pitch-Black Warwolf from my hand with Carrier Sentinel!" Barrett said. "Fanged wolf on the battlefield, become one with the veteran guard and become a new brave warrior! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Wolf Kampfer!" Barrett chants (ATK: 2200). "Until you tell me where Yuya Sakaki is, I'll make sure to torment you thoroughly" Barrett warns Yuzu. "First, Panther Predator's effect!" Barrett said. "Once per turn, I can deal damage equal to half of Panther Predator's ATK to my opponent! Panther Predator's ATK is 1600, so you take 800 damage!" Barrett explains and Panther Predator blasts the red laser from its chest (Yuzu's LP: 2400). "Now I activate Medal of the Steel Chain's effect" Barrett said. "When my opponent takes damage, the ATK of all monsters they control are lowered by that same amount!" Barrett explains. Mozarta and Assembled Nightingale winces (Mozarta's ATK: 1800, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 1600). "Mozarta! Assembled Nightingale!" Yuzu calls out, but the chains simply tighten around her. "It's futile! All you are capable of doing now is surrendering and telling me Yuya Sakaki's whereabouts. If you don't, your suffering will only continue!" Barrett tells Yuzu. "Your goal in coming to the Synchro Dimension was to search for Yuya Sakaki. And I was told by Dennis, that you both took part in the same tournament. There is no way you wouldn't know where he is!" Barrett states. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!" Yuzu yells at Barrett. "I won't let you have Yuri, or Yuya! I'll never let you lay a finger in them!" Yuzu vows.

The Obelisk Force advance on Reira, who is still in a PTSD induced hallucination of the soldiers that attacked his home. "I'll never…Let you have…Yuri!" Reira slowly gasps. Reira remembers cowering in a house and the doors being kicked open by soldiers before he screamed. "Reira…!" Yuri weakly gasps. "Stop! Don't you dare hurt Reira!" Yuzu yells at the Obelisk Force. "Your opponent is me!" Barrett snaps. "I can't be afraid! I swore I would…Fight!" Reira tells himself.

(Flashback)

"You're called Reira, yes?" Jack asked. "I look forward to seeing you battle when you have found your own resolve" Jack said.

"But I've decided now! I won't run anymore! I will fight!" Reira tell Reiji and Tsukikage.

"I won't let you have Yuri! I'm stopping you here!" Reira tell the Three Security Officers that tries to take Yuri.

(Flashback ends)

"Back then, I…I fought! I defeated…Security! So…! This time too… I will-!" Reira slowly gasps. "That's enough…You've done enough! Reira!" Yuri tells Reira. Yuri slides down the wall, unable to support himself. "You've fought enough! You protected me…" Yuri tells Reira. "No! Not yet!" Reira protests "I can't watch you and Yuzu being hurt for my sake…anymore!" Yuri state as he struggles onto his hands and knees. "I will fight too! I will protect myself!" Yuri state as he manages to get his arm onto her seat. Reira pants as the red-jeweled Obelisk Force smiles and walks forward "No! Yuri!" Reira calls out as the as the red-jeweled Obelisk reaching out to grab Yuri and Yuri grits his teeth in rebellion…

"Battle!" Sora calls." Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Sora yells as Frightfur Sabre-Tooth mauls the red-jeweled Obelisk Force across the back." Frightfur Sheep!" Sora yells as Frightfur Sheep strangles the green-jeweled Obelisk Force." Frightfur Leo!" Sora yells as Frightfur Leo scares the living daylights out of the yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force. All three Duel Academy soldiers fall to the ground and the forced return function of their Duel Disks warps them away. "What just happened?" Yuri asked, and he looks up to see Sora standing above a hole in the roof. Sora leaps down "Sora! You came?" Yuzu happily states. "You're-! From back then…!" Yuri gasped as he recognizes Sora from when he defeated Shun in the Battle Royal. Sora approaches Yuri "Get away! I won't go back to Academia!" Yuri tells Sora. "No! I didn't come here to take you back!" Sora protests. "Don't lie!" Yuri tells Sora. "It's true that back then, I went to the Standard Dimension because I was ordered by the Professor to bring you back. But now it's different" Sora admits. "What is different?!" Yuri asked. "I…I'm…Your ally!" Sora claims to Reira and Yuri's surprise and Yuzu's joy.

"Oh? So then that means you've betrayed the Professor?" A voice similar to Yuzu asked. Yuzu turns in shock to see Serena standing on the other side of the channel. "The same face as me!" Yuzu gasped. "Then she's the Fusion Dimension's…!" Yuzu realizes.

Barrett was furious to see Serena, who somersaults over the channel. "To betray the Professor while wearing an Academia uniform…So you think that would ever forgiven?" Serena asking Sora. "I'm saying this to you also, by the way." Serena tells Yuri. "Are you listening?" Serena asked Yuri. "Anyway, that means you're full-fledged criminal in Academia's eyes, then. The two of you have committed treason against the Professor, so I will be apprehending both of you" Serena clarifies. She raises a hand and three more Obelisk Force emerges from the passage that Serena entered from, with an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound beside them. Reira recoils from them and the red-jeweled Obelisk Force raises his hand ordering "Hunting Hound" to leap across the channel and snarl menacingly at them. "Well then, just capturing you wouldn't be any fun, so…Want to play a little?" Serena comments as the Obelisk Force leap across themselves. "Play…?" Yuri asked. "Yeah, I was thinking I'd like to Duel you" Serena clarifies. "Duel…me?" Yuri weakly asks, and Serena laugh "Oh right, you can't? It looks like you can't even stand!" Serena realizes. "Then will you Duel in his place?" Serena asked Sora. "But in your case, it might turn into an execution instead of an arrest…Since dragging you back seem like a hassle" Serana warns Sora. "Who is going to be executed?! Fine…I'll be your oppoenent!" Sora accepsts.

"I found you, you smug bastard!" Rin yells. Her D-Wheel smashes through the window behind everyone. Rin retracts her visor "This time you won't get away! Duel me!" Rin tells Serena. "You again? You're really persistent, aren't you?" Selena irritably comments. "I'm a bit busy now, so I'll deal with you later…" Selena tells Rin. "Shut up!" Rin tells Serena. "Do you even understand how long I've waited for this moment!?" Rin asked. "Even since you kidnapped Yugo that day…!" Rin exclaimed. "That was just my job, you know! There's no point in hating me so much for what I'm ordered to do" Serena lightly protests. "An order!? From who!?" Rin asked. "The Professor, obviously. That is true now as well, I have to bring back Yuri immediately" Serena replies. "Yuri?" Rin surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? Didn't you lose to me and got taken underground…?" Rin asked. Serena's face loses its smile "Lost? Yuri did?" Serena realize in shocked.

"I see…that's right, isn't it?" Serena muse. "Then, you'll do just fine" Serena accepted Rin's challenge. She holds up her hand and Hunting Hound bites down on Sora's wrist, both trapping him and preventing him from using his Duel Disk. "Sorry, I'll be dealing with you later" Serena apologizes and explains to Sora. Sora struggles "It's pointless! If you want to fight Serena, then wait your turn" the Obelisk Force tell him. "That's how it is" Serena agrees. "By the way, Obelisk Force, you aren't allowed to act on your own" Serena warns them. "Yes ma'am!" the Obelisk Force respond. "I will bring back Yuri, so just stay there and wait patiently" Serena reassures them.

"Now that Serena has appeared, it's impossible for you to be able to protect Yuri. Of course, Yuya Sakaki as well" Barrett tells Yuzu. "Tell me! Where is Yuya Sakaki?! Say it" Barrett demands Yuzu. "I already told you even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" Yuzu replies. "Stubborn punk" Barrett calls Yuzu. "If you won't then…Battle!" Barrett declares. "I attack Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra with Wolf Kampfer!" Barrett said. Wolf Kampfer slashes at Mozarta (Yuzu's LP: 2000) "but due to the effect of Medal of the Steel Chain's effect! Mozarta is not destroyed!" Yuzu states. "The ATK of your monsters is lowered again!" Barrett simply replies (Mozarta's ATK: 1400, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 1200). "Also, I activate Wolf Kampfer's monster effect!" Barrett said. "Whenever my opponent takes battle damage, they take an additional 300 damage!" Barrett explains and Wolf Kampfer launches rockets (Yuzu's LP: 1700). "And now, I activate Medal of the Steel Chain's effect again! Your two artistes' ATK are lowered by 300!" Barrett said (Mozarta's ATK: 1100, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 900). "Say it! And you won't have to suffer!" Barrett yells. "I will protect Yuya and Yuri!" Yuzu yells. "Yuzu…" Yuri whisper.

Rin and Serena face off. Sitting astride her D-Wheel "Finally up for it, huh?" Rin asked Selena. "Yeah, I don't want to leave a blemish on Academia's history, after all" Serena replies. "Sorry but, I won't be holding back" Serena informed Rin. "I'll be going all out too! I'll beat you to a pulp and take Yugo back!" Rin replies. "I already told you that Yugo isn't here anymore" Serena flatly reminds Rin. "Quit your yapping and get ready!" Rin snaps at Serena, swiping her hand across her Duel Disk to activate the energy blades. Serena smiles as she activates her own Duel Disk "Duel!" both Duellists yells. "I'll be going first!" Rin states, drawing her hand and slotting it into her Wrist Dealer. "My turn!" Rin declares. "When I don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon this card!" Rin explains as he holds out a card. "Come forth! Windwitch Snowy Bell!" Rin calls out (ATK: 1200). "There's more coming!" Rinn tells Selena. "When I control a Windwitch monster, I can Special Summon Windwitch-Flurry Bell from my hand!" Rin explains (ATK: 600). "One more! I Summon Windwitch-Gale Bell!" Rin declares (ATK: 100). "With this, main cast is all here! Let's bring out the big guns on the first turn!" Rin states. "I tune my Level 3 Snowy Bell, Flurry Bell and my Level 1 Gale Bell!" Rin declared. "Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Windwitch-Winter Bell!" Rin chants (ATK: 2400). As soon as Winter Bell appeared on the field, Yuzu's irises began to glow red. Mozarta and Assembled Nightingale immediately begin thrashing around and hymning and Winter Bell bares its chest and hymn.

In the streets of City, Damon pushes a manhole cover aside and looks around. Tony and Shinji follow him out "Let's go! The main act starts now!" Shinji declares. "Yeah! We're finally going to control of this City!" Tony agrees. "Let's turn over this Tops-run world!" Damon agrees. Shinji turns to other Commons "First up is gathering allies!" Shinji states. "Let all of the Commons of the City know we have made it back from the depths of hell!" Shinji tells them. "Yeah!" the Commons agrees. Meanwhile Shun runs down a street on his own, using barges as stepping stones to cross a river "Where? Where is Academia?" Shun asked.

In another alleyway, Crow, Frank, Amanda and Tanner hide from Security. "Listen up, be very careful. Of not only Security, but Academia as well!" Crow tells the kids. "We got it!" Frank agrees. "But we've never seen Academia before…" Tanner said. "It just mean don't approach anyone suspicious!" Amanda reassures him. "That's it" Crow agrees. "And help us split up to find Yuzu, Yuri and Yuya" Crow asked them. "Ok!" Frank replies. "Leave it to us!" Amanda said. "We know more about Sora then you do, right?" Tanner points out. "Yeah, I never would have thought you guys knew him" Crow agrees. The kid grins, and Crow got serious "From what Sora told me, Academia is after Yuri. It'd be if he and Yuzu protect Yuri but…But right now, we don't know how strong they are! If things start getting dicey, I'll help them out!" Crow explains. "When it comes to that I'll…!" Frank excitedly vows. "And I will too!" Tanner excitedly vows. Amanda flicks them "Ow!" Tanner said. "What're you saying when you don't ever have Duel Disk?" Amanda asks them. "I'm counting on you guys!" Crow tells the kids. "Got it!" the kids said.

Gongenzaka, Tokamatsu and Shingo runs down a street "Where did Yuya go?!" Gongenzaka asked. "Hey, shouldn't we go to where Reira and the other are? He's fending off Academia from Yuri on his own!" Tokamatsu asked. "There's no way Reira could hold them off on his own! We have to hurry up and go!" Shingo protest. "Tsukikage has already gone ahead of us. We should make our way there while we continue to search for Yuya" Gongenzaka notes. "Now that Academia is here, Yuzu should be protecting Yuri as well…" Shingo notes. "Then if we're looking for Yuya, who's looking for Yuzu, that's two birds with one stone!" Tokamatsu realizes. "All right, let's hurry!" Gongenzaka suggest and they take off. Up on the rooftops, Tsukikage runs along, leaping from roof to roof. "I'm worried about Yuya…The others should be looking for him. Right now I need to head to Reira's aid!" Tsukikage thinks. "Wait for me!" He urges Reira.

In his office "What?! The fugitives underground have broken out?!" Roger learns. "Have the Security within the City keep them under control! We don't have enough to deal with them and Academia's assault!" Roger orders. "Academia's forces are currently gathered in sector RT-55! It seems that they have Yuri surrounded there!" One of his staff reports. "I won't let them have Yuri or Yuya Sakaki!" Roger angrily snarls.

Yuya himself runs down a street, but he trips. When he gets back up he sees his bracelet glowing "My bracelet is…Is something happening to Yuzu?!" Yuya asked. He raises his wrist "This way, right?" Yuya asks the bracelet before dashing off.

Yuri's bracelet was also glowing again "The bracelet…again…" Yuri notices. "I end my turn here!" Rin, who is visibly sweating, said. Serena was also sweating himself as she looks at Winter Bell in wonder "That's pretty cool!" Serena admits. "Then I guess I better do my best too, huh?" Serena states. "My turn!" Selena said and draws a card.

Her eyes widen "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand, and fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" Selena said. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight!Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena chants. With a horrifying hymn, the final artiste appeared; a cat person wearing a gypsy dancer's outfit, holding two daggers in her hand (ATK: 2400). Yuri and Reira looks it in horror as it smirks get it daggers ready to attack. "Th..that's…!"Yuri gasped in horror.

As soon as it was Summon Cat Dancer begins violently hymning and Serena's eyes glow purple, while Winter Bell bares its chest in response again and Rin's eyes glow aqua. Assembled Nightingale and Mozarta thrash and hymns, and Ruri's eyes glow blue, while the glow in Yuzu's eyes pulses as she chokes. Yuri's bracelet glows faster and faster as he gasps and Yuzu lets out a ferocious scream.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi Everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today will have Yuri being taken back to Academia and Yuya being take by Sergey.**

Tragic Reunion

Yuya runs through the street of the City, guided by his bracelet's glow. "Something must be happening to Yuzu!" Yuya desperately notes. "Tell me, where is she!?" Yuya asked. His bracelet pulls her to the left.

The Hymns of the four artistes echo from the underground tunnel. Sora watches in horror as he remains trapped by Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. "No...No!" Reira screams. Yuri falls to his hands and knees as his bracelet pulse "What is happening!? What is going on?" Yuri asked. Yuzu was emitting darkness and her irises glow red. Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale hymns as they emit darkness as well, and Yuzu chokes in pain. Windwitch Winter Bell hymns at the ceiling as Rin's eyes glow aqua and she chokes, while opposite her Lunalight Cat Dancer hymns skywards as well and Serena, whose eyes continue to glow purple chokes likewise. Yuzu's head falls forwards and Ruri's form with glowing blue eyes briefly flickers across her body. "Yuzu!" Sora gasped in horror. Yuzu ignores him "We have…" Yuzu declares. "We have waited, for this time" Yuzu and Ruri states. "Now…Now is the time of our revival. Revival…" Rin states. "We…become one. We become one" Serena states.

Meanwhile, Yuya reaches the entrance of the building where Yuzu and her counterparts were "This way? It's this way right?" Yuya asked his bracelet, He looks up at the moon and a wind suddenly begins blowing, causing him to get a determined look on his face. The chains binding Mozarta and Assembled Nightingale slide around as they crane their necks up to the ceiling, mirroring Winter Bell and Cat Dancer. The sky has changed; a vortex now dominates it with the epicentre directly above them and colored green, blue, yellow, and purple. "What is that in the sky?!" The green-jewelled Obelisk Force asked. "It appeared out of nowhere…" the red-jewelled member states. Serena begins to walk forwards in a trance "Serena!" the yellow-jewelled member calls out. "Serena!" the red-jewelled member calls out. Serena walks towards Rin "One…One…" Serena repeats. ""One…One…" Rin repeats. "We become one!" Yuzu declares. "We become one!" Ruri declares. "What is this? What's happening?!" Barrett ask and the artistes all hymn again as they stare at the vortex. Yuri watches in horror as his bracelet's glow intensifies in its pulse. "Now we become one!" Yuzu screams.

"Yuzu!" Yuya screams as he runs down the stairs and past Barrett. Yuzu screams and Yuya stops "Yuzu!" Yuya cries. His bracelet glows and blinds Yuri, Sora, Reira and the Obelisk Force, blasting Serena and Rin away from one another. "Serena!" The green-jewelled calls out. Winter Bell and Cat Dancer were both blotted out by the light and Yuzu was blasted into the ceiling. "Yuzu!" Yuya screams and rushes forwards. "Yuya!" Sora calls out Yuya's name as he dashes past the Obelisk Force. Yuzu crashes to the ground "Yuya!" Yuri calls out as Yuya run past him. Yuri looks at his bracelet "It stopped…?" Yuri muse. Yuya kneels down beside Yuzu "Yuzu answer me!" Yuya begs. Yuzu looks at Yuya "Yuya…why are you here?!" Yuzu asked. "Yuya Sakaki?" Barrett calls Yuya's name. "Since our prey has came to us…There is no longer any point in continuing this Duel!" Barrett points out. "This is bad…" Yuri gasped. "Get out of here Yuya!" Yuri urges Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki and Yuri, come with me to the Professor" Barrett orders them as he walks forward.

"That's not happening! I won't let you have Yuya or Yuri! I will fight you until the end!" Yuzu snaps. "Yuzu!" Yuya gasped. "Damn it!" Sora struggles to get free. "Due to the effect of my Medal of the Crimson Chain, you cannot use any Spell or Trap cards, and you cannot Summon any new monsters. But you still want to continue?" Barrett notes. "I will! I won't give up!" Yuzu states. "This resolve of your that pushes you this far to protect your comrades…it is quite impressive" Barrett states. "You have my respect as a fellow Duellist and Warrior" Barrett states to Yuzu's surprise. "Then as you wish, we shall finish this Duel!" Barrett states. "Yuzu!" Yuya gasped "Our opponent is Academia!" Yuzu snaps as Barrett turns to return to his position. "I swore that I would never let you or Yuri be taken away by Academia!" Yuzu explains. "So please…stand back, Yuya" Yuzu requests Yuya.

"Yuzu Hiragi! I see you now as an honourable warrior and as such, I will not hold back against you" Barrett states. "Battle! I attack Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale with Panther Predator!" Barrett reiterates. Panther Predator slashes Assembled Nightingale "Due to Medal of the Crimson Chain, it will not be destroyed, but you will take the damage!" Barrett said (Yuzu's LP: 1000). "Now, I activate Medal of the Steel Chain's effect!" Barrett said. "When my opponent takes damage, the ATK of all monsters they control are lowered by the same amount!" Barrett explains. The chains around Mozarta and Assembled Nightingale tighten and shock them (Mozarta's ATK: 400, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 200). "On top of that, I activate Wolf Kampfer's effect!" Barrett said. "When my opponent is dealt battle damage, I deal an additional 300 to them!" Barrett explains. Wolf Kampfer blasts rockets at Yuzu (Yuzu's LP: 700). "And now, I use Medal of the Crimson Chain's effect again!" Barrett declares. "The ATKs of your two artistes are lowered!" Barrett said (Mozarta's ATK: 100, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 0). Yuri gasped "Yuzu's artistes' ATK are at 0 and 100!" Sora observed. "You only have 700 LP left. The last of it will be whittled away on my next turn. You no longer have any way to win" Barrett states. "I end my turn here" Barrett announce. "Now then, valiant warrior. If you still see a glimmer of hope in this battle, then aim for it and fight back against me" Barrett tells Yuzu. "Hope?" Yuzu asks, and she looks at the sole card in his hand, Smile World "Is this…hope?" Yuzu asked. She sees her father "Dad…" Yuzu whisper. "I can't see it…I can't see what I have to do to connect this to hope!" Yuzu lament.

Suddenly a mighty crash echoes through the room. Yuzu and Barrett turn in shock as Sergey smashes through the ceiling with his Duel Disk active. "My turn!" Sergey declares. "He's-!" Yuzu gasped."Sergey!" Yuya said. "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP" Sergey's Duel Disk declares (Sergey's LP: 2000). Sergey's left eye zooms in on Yuya and the watching Roger was pleased to see Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki. To think we'd find Yuya by chasing after Yuri…" Roger mused. "Sergey! Capture him!" Roger orders Sergey. "I activate the Field Spell: Earthbound Prison from my hand!" Sergey said. Stone hands rise out of the ground, surrounding Yuya and generating an energy bubble that imprisons him. "Yuya! Are you okay!?" Yuzu asked. "I'm fine! I'm fine, but…" Yuya replies. Hold on! I'll get you out right away!" Yuzu tell Yuya as Sora watches. Reira and Yuri watch Sergey in fear. "Well done" Roger congratulates Sergey. "All that's left is to eliminate Academia and secure Yuri" Roger mused before he smiles and laughs.

The vortex in the sky continues to swirl as it crackles with electricity. "The Field Spell: Earthbound Prison negates all changes to ATK. Also, the player who destroys this card will have their LP halved, and all effect of the monsters they control will be negated" Sergey explains. "You! You dare to interfere?!" Barrett furiously and rudely addresses Sergey. "I won't permit anyone interfering with my honourable Duel with Yuzu Hiragi!" Barrett states. Sergey's red eye glows as he targets Barrett "Are you listening?!" Barrett asked Sergey. "I have no time to deal with you! Release Yuya Sakaki and be gone from my sight!" Barrett orders Sergey. "As long as this Field Spell is active, I can Special Summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper from my hand!" Sergey explains (ATK: 1600). "Additionally I Summon the Tuner Monster Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker!" Sergey said (ATK: 800). "You scum! You still plan to interfere!?" Barrett asked Sergey. "And now I activate the Spell Card: Harmonic Synchro Fusion from my hand!" Sergey said. "With this card's effect, I will now perform a Synchro and Fusion Summon using the two monsters I control!" Sergey explains. Stone Sweeper and Line Walker both split off shades of themselves "What?! Synchro and Fusion at the same time!?" Barrett shocked. "I Tune my Level 5 Stone Sweeper with my Level 3 Line Walker!" Sergey declares. "Revive from the depths of the earth! Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" Sergey chants (ATK: 2500). "Next, I fuse Stone Sweeper and Line Walker!" Sergey said. "Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8!Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Sergey chants (ATK: 2800). "Behold! This is a brand new strategy brought forth from a hybrid of Academia and this City's Duels! A new era of Duelling that only someone like myself could created!" Roger declares. He stands up from his desk "Now, eliminate them, Sergey! Send that Duellist of old Academia to his grave!" Roger orders Sergey.

Sergey's eye swivels "Battle!" Sergey declares. "I attack Wolf Kampfer with Geo Kraken!" Sergey said. Geo Kraken destroys Wolf Kampfer with a swipe from its tentacles (Barrett's LP: 3400). "Naïve!" Barrett calls Sergey. "When Wolf Kampfer is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon its materials from the Graveyard!" Barrett explains. Carrier Sentinel and Pitch-Black Warwolf were both Special Summoned (DEF: 1600, DEF: 600). "I attack Panther Predator with Geo Gryphon!" Sergey said. Geo Gryphon destroys Panther Predator with a blast of darkness (Barrett's LP: 2500). "When Panther Predator destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon its materials from the Graveyard!" Barrett explains. Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel were both Special Summoned (DEF: 1600, DEF: 1800). "But now that I no longer control any Beastborgs, my Continuous Trap Cards: Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain and Medal of the Crimson Chain are destroyed…" Barrett admits. The chained stones dissolve and the chains binding Yuzu and her artistes crumbles. "Yuya!" Yuzu calls out . "Yuzu!" Yuya calls out to Yuzu as out as she runs toward him. "Thank goodness!" Yuzu said. "What're you saying?!" Yuzu asked. You shouldn't be worried about others when you're trapped like this!" Yuzu tells Yuya. Yuzu touches the energy bubble surrounding Yuya and it shocks her. "Damn!" Yuzu cursed. "I really can't go in or get you out of there…!"Yuzu mutters. "Don't worry. I'll free him after I defeat this man. But you two have to be separated right after that, though…" Barrett tells Yuzu. "I won't let that happen!" Yuzu retorts. "You just said you would defeat me, didn't you?" Sergey asked. "Well…" Sergey said. "I wonder about that…" Roger comments. "All of my monsters are Fusion Materials. With the Continuous Spell: Beastborg Fusioner on my next turn I can Fusion Summon them into Beastborgs once more!" Barrett explains.

"You will not have another turn" Sergey states. "What?! You can't back that up!" Barrett snaps. Sergey scans all of Barrett's monsters "Geo Kraken's monster effect!" Sergey said. "I can destroy all of my opponent's monsters that were Special Summoned on my turn!" Sergey explains. Geo Kraken glows purple "What!?" Barrett gasped. "All of them?!" Yuzu shocked. Beams of purple light spear from Geo Kraken's tentacles and destroy all of Barrett's monsters. "And you will take 800 damage per monster destroyed" Sergey explains. The air begins to rumble and four giant yellow lights begin to build in intensity. Barrett cries out in shock as Geo Kraken blasts him backwards (Barrett's LP: 0). Reira screams and covers his eyes as Barrett lands next to him and Yuri. "B-Barrett!" Yuri calls out. "Captain Barrett!" the yellow-jewelled member calls out. "Yu…Yuri…I wish that I could have at least…Taken you to…the professor's side myself…" Barrett laments. He touches his Duel Disk and activates the Dimension Move function by touching the Xyz button. "Barrett…" Yuri whispers. "Stop!" Sora screams. "Don't send Yuri back!" Sora begs. "Stop it!" Sora yells. "Yuri!" Yuzu screams. "Yuri…." Barrett whisper before falling unconscious. His Duel Disk glows and both he and Celina are teleported away. "Yuri was…" Yuya gasped. "No…!" Yuzu gasped. "The Captain was-!" the yellow-jewelled member gasped. "You imbecile! You let Yuri escape!" Roger screams at Sergey. "You must at least capture Yuya Sakaki!" Roger states. "I will not forgive anymore failures!" Roger warns Sergey. "It can't be…" Yuzu gasped. "I definitely won't let you have Yuya! You drove Yuya off the Duel Lane in your previous Duel! I'll never forgive you for doing that!" Yuzu states. "Yuzu…" Yuya whispers. "I set one card and end my turn" Sergey said.

"My turn!" Yuzu declares and she angrily draws a card. "Please, Yuzu! Don't let your anger control you!" Yuya begs. "I activate the Spell Card: Magical Thunder!" Yuzu furious said. "With this card I send one Spell Card in my hand to the Graveyard to destroyed one card on the field!" Yuzu explains. "I see…So you're going to destroy a monster with a Spell Card then? But Sergey's face-down card is Earthbound Spell Sealer. This Trap Card's effect can be activated when your opponent activates a Spell card,it then negates and destroy it! Sergey has already seen through everything you plan to do" Roger mused. "You had such a scary expression earlier, like you were a different person!" Yuya tells Yuzu. Yuzu gasped "It was like you were changing into someone else!" Yuya states. "I don't ever want to see you like that again!" Yuya cries. Yuzu looks at Smile World "Dad…Uncle Yusho...I….I…" Yuzu thinks. "Listen, no matter where you go, don't forget to smile" Yuzu remember what her Dad told her. "Duels can make people happy! They can make everyone smile!" Yuzu also remember what Yusho states. "As I am right now I can't make everyone smile! But…If it's just one…If it's just Yuya, then…!" Yuzu laments. "I send Smile World to my Graveyard and destroy a card!" Yuzu declares.

"What will you destroy then?! Geo Gryphon or Geo Kraken?!" Sergey asked. "The card I will destroy is the Field Spell: Earthbound Prison!" Yuzu proclaims, and the sheer shock of his decision causes Sergey's eyes to roll back in his head and an error message to display. "What's wrong, Sergey!?" Roger urgently asks Sergey. "Use Earthbound Spell Sealer" Roger urges Sergey. "Hurry it up or you'll miss the timing!" Roger tells him. But it's too late; the stone hands are destroyed and Yuya was freed. The shock buffers Yuzu, and the error message disappears from Sergey's eye "I activate Earthbound Prison's effect!" Sergey said. "The player who destroyed this card has their LP halved, and the effects of all monsters they control are negated!" Sergey explains. Purple light blasts from the card (Yuzu's LP: 350) (Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 0). Yuzu turns to see Yuya looking at his hands and he looks at Yuzu in turn "Yuzu!" Yuya smile. "Even though she knew she would take the damage, she did it to save Yuya…!" Sora gasps in shock. "Yuzu!" Yuya calls out as he runs forward, but the Obelisk Force surrounds him "Wait! You'll coming with us!" the yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force tells him. "Yuya!" Yuzu cries out.

"Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukikage calls. Three purple shuriken slam into the Obelisk Force and force them backwards. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu encircle Yuya with their katana drawn against the Obelisk Force. "Then I will cut you down!" Tsukikage warn them. "Tsukikage!" Yuzu exclaimed. "To think there would be another hindrance…!" The green-jewelled Obelisk Force curses. "Without Selena and Captain Barrett, we won't be able to draw this out! The red-jewelled Obelisk Force notes. "Yeah, let's retreat!" The yellow-jewelled Obelisk Force agrees, and the Obelisk Force teleport away with their Duel Disks, causing "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" to dissolve and release Sora. Sora immediately tries to head for Yuya, but Reira grabs his jacket "No…I don't want you to go!" Reira protest. "Yuzu, Duel with your mind at ease." Tsukikage tells her. "Thank you, Tsukikage" Yuzu said. "With Dissonat the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect I make the Rank 1 Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale Level !" Yuzu said. Dissonat infuses Assembled Nightingale with energy (Assembled Nightingale's RNK: 1 – LV: 1). "And with Symphonia the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect, I make its Level the same as Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's, 8!" Yuzu said, and Symphonia gave out a jiggles sound, covering Mozarta and Assembled Nightingale in red and purple energy (Assembled Nightingale's LV: 8). "I Overly my now Level 8 Mozarta and Assembled Nightingale!" Yuzu declares. "Graceful singer, come forth and sing your song! Bring out the song of your victory! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Diva with the song of the night! Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 3000). "Battle! I attack Geo Gryphon with Mozarta the Melodious Night! Muscial Shock Wave!" Yuzu declares. Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva gave out a loud singing voice and severs the wings of Geo Griffon.

(Sergey's LP: 1500) "At this moment, I activate Geo Griffon's monster effect!"Sergey said. "When an Earthbound monster is destroyed, I can destroyed one of my opponent's monster!" Sergey explains. A spectre of "Geo Griffon" appears and dashes through Mozarta the Melodious Night, destroying it. Yuzu was horrified. "With this your turn is over. You cannot defeat Sergey" Roger smugly declares. "Now then do it. It's the final turn Sergey!" Roger tells him. "I make a direct attack with Geo Kraken!" Sergey declares. Geo Kraken slams its tentacles into the ground and knocks Yuzu into the air and then it electrocutes her. Yuzu hits the ground hard (Yuzu's LP: 0). "Yuzu!" Yuya cries and runs forwards. "Yuya!" yells out as he runs after him.

"Capture him, Sergey!" Roget yells. Rocket boosters emerge from Sergey's legs and he boosts forwards. "Yuya!" Sora yells. Tsukikage and Shingetsu attempt to block Sergey, but he swats them aside easily and destroys their katana. Sora grabs Yuya and attempts to get him away, but Sergey brutally bashes Sora aside and grabs Yuya. "Yu-Yuya…" Yuzu weakly whispersand Sergey stops beneath the hole in the ceiling. Yuzu realizes what was about to happen "Yuya!" Yuzu screams. Tsukikage, Reira and Sora gasped. "Yuzu!" Yuya screamed as Sergey blasts through the hole in the ceiling, flying through the air to the Security Headquarters.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll have the Duel between Sergey and Jack!**

The Destructive Duel Machine

The day had risen at last as Shun runs through the streets of City "Where are you hiding, Academia?!" Shun angrily ask. Elsewhere the Commons were in a full-force riot; a group of them time over a car. "Rise up! Now is the time to overturn this world ruled by the Tops!" Shinji urges the Commons. Damon carriers a red flag "We'll crush their class-driven society!" Damon states. "We'll make our own, truly equal society!" Tony vows. "It's a revolution!" Shinji declares. "Revolution!" the Commons cries out.

"Commons are continuing to gather in Area GD-111!" from one of Security Officer report to Roger. "Commons in Area FV-44 are starting to destroy stores! We can't stop them!" Another Security Officer report to Roger. "Director, multiple sectors are reporting that all the spotted groups of Academia have vanished" Roger's Staff reports. "They gave up?" Roger asked, and he smirks as he opens a window showing Yuya in a cell "We already have our trump card, Yuya Sakaki, in our hands" Roger notes.

"It's a revolution!" the Commons declares as The Tops watch in terror from the high buildings as the Commons march by. In a side street a Tops child cries on his own, ignored in the chaos "Mama, I'm scared!" the child cries. Crow runs up to him and kneels down "Hey kid! You're going to be okay!" Crow reassured the boy. The boy quickly hugs Crow "Revolution or not, leaving a kid out like this only breeds resentment..." Crow notes. "Then things won't be any different than before!" Crow snaps angrily.

The sounds of the riots echo in the underground room where the battered Tsukikage, Yuzu, Sora and Reira were. A particularly large impact cause Reira to clutch at Sora in terror. "Get away from Reira!" Shingo angrily orders Sora as he suddely enters the room. "Sawatari!" Sora said. "What's wrong?" Gongenzaka asked as he and Tokamatsu followed Shingo down the stairs. "You're...Sora!" Gongenzake recognize Sora. Tokamatsu notice Yuzu and the others "Yuzu!" Tokamatsu calls out. Gongenzaka runs to Yuzu "Hey!" Gongenzaka said. Yuzu weakly lifts her head "Gongenzaka..." Yuzu said. Tokamatsu kneels beside Tsukikage "Are you all right?" Tokamatsu asked. "It's nothing serious..." Tsukikage replies. "You did this didn't you? You and Academia did all of this, didn't you!?" Shingo accused Sora. Sora looks and Shingo in defiantly "Wait!" Yuzu tells Shingo. "I won't forgive you!" Shingo angrily snaps. Sora and Reira stands up "Reira..." Shingo surprised. "Sawatari...Sora isn't our enemy now" Yuzu explains. "What?" Shingo asked.They hear more shouts of revolution from outside.

Yuzu finished explains what had happened "Yuya was-!? He got capture by Sergey?" Gongenzaka gasped. "And Yuri was sent back as well...?" Shingo said. "I...I couldn't protect Yuya!" Yuzu laments as she remembers Yuya's capture. "But why would Sergey kidnap Yuya?" Shingo asked. "It could be that the higher-ups of this world and Academia have some kind of connection..." Sora suggests. "That's right. Roger was formerly from Academia. But he using Yuya to become independent from Academia and create his own kingdom!" Yuzu confirmed. "So he's going to use Yuya as a bargaining chip?" Gongenzaka realizes. "Riera..." Sora said and lets him go. "I'll get back Yuya!" Sora states. "Wait! Then I'll go too!" Yuzu protest. "You can't with those injuries" Tsukikage warns Yuzu. "You'll hold me back with your too" Sora notes. "Don't underestimate a shinobi" Tsukikage warns Sora. Shingo grabs Sora's shoulder "Hey! Aren't you just saying what we want to hear so you can run off?" Shingo sceptically asks. "Sawatari!" Yuzu shocked. Gongenzaka removes Shingo's hand "If Yuzu said Sora is not our enemy, then I will believe in him" Gongenzaka states. Gongenzaka nods to Sora and Sora and Tsukikage takes off. "I'll go-"Yuzu tries to follow but she falls to her knees and Gongenzaka catches her "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka said. "Yuya..." Yuzu whisper as she watches her friends leave.

"Commons are heading to the center of the City" Someone reports to Roger. "Activate the Security System for the Capital Building and the Duel Palace. Open all of the gates to Duel Palace and let the fleeing Tops take refuge there. But don't allow a single Common in" Roger orders. "Understood" One of Roger's staff said. "Next, contact the Duel Palace" Roger orders "There will be a change in the second match of the semi-finals" Roger informed them before smiling.

In the Duel Place Melissa receives the news that the Friendship Cup was continuing "Seriously? They're going to continue the tournament at a time like this? I can't believe it!" Melissa shocked. "You're on!" One of Melissa's director tells her "Huh?" Melissa surprised. Melissa quickly recovers "Good evening everyone! It's finally the second match of the Friendship Cup semi-finals!" Mellissa announces. "Umm…it's pretty rough outside but this Duel Palace has its perfect Security System active! So you all enjoy this Duel without a single worry! And we have a surprise for you un this semi-final match!" Melissa said. Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Reira and Tokamatsu see the announcement "They're continuing the tournament at a time like this?!" Gongenzaka asked. "They're unbelievable!" Gongenzaka calls the officials. "Today's semi-final second match was scheduled to be Rin versus Sergey…But due to Rin's disqualification, the match will be changed" Melissa explains. "Disqualification?" Yuzu surprised. "And the one who will be facing Sergey in place of Rin is….This guy! The star of the City, Jack Atlas!" Melissa explains.

The announcement that Jack is Duelling sends shockwaves throughout the City, Yuzu gasped in surprised to learn that Jack was going to Duel. "Jack is…?!" Crow surprised. "We get to see Jack Duel!?" A Tops man said. "This is truly is a surprised!" A Tops Woman said. "That's it! Get hype!" Melissa encourages them.

"My utmost apologies. I didn't give you proper notice of this berforehand…" Roger apologizes to Jack as Jack dons his Riding Suit. "I don't mind. No matter what the situation, I will always accept a Duel. That is what a King does" Jack replies. "I wish you good luck" Roger said and closes the connection. His door then beeps and opening to reveal Yuya, who wrists bound by energy cuffs, and an officer. "Isn't this a surprise? Welcome" Roger said. "The semi-finals are just about to begin" Roger explains. "This isn't the time for that! The Commons are rioting!" Yuya protest. "They will be silenced soon" Roger replies. "Huh?" Yuya said. "After what happens in this Duel between Sergey and Jack" Roger said. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked. "Jack is the star of hope for both Tops and Commons. That hope will be crushed in his Duel against Sergey. Tops…Commons… I'll crush all their hope into nothing. Then City will be dropped into the pits of despair. And the City's…no this dimension's history will change" Roger explains.

Sam waits with Jack in the elevator, eventually working up the courage "Umm…Do you remember me?" Sam asked. Jack didn't respond "No…huh?" Sam assumes. "You gave me the Tuning Magician card… And I thought you had given me a useless card that suited me, so I bore a grudge against you. So I gave Yuzu the Tuning Magician card and asked her to beat you for me" Sam explains. "Yuzu? Yuzu Hiragi?" Jack asked. "But Yuzu taught me…Depending on how you use it, it can be an amazing card! That there aren't any useless cards!" Sam explains. "All cards have their purpose. People are the same. You have your own, Yuzu Hiragi has her, and I have mine" Jack explains. Yes..." Sam said. "Tell that to Yuzu Hiragi" Jack tells Sam. "Huh?" Sam said.

"Now first off of Sergey's entrance! The merciless Duellist who crushed Yuya! His opponent is…The City's hope and legend! He truly is the star that shines in City's sky! He is yours, yours, my…And everyone's-!" Melissa announces. The lights in the arena dim "Jack Atlas" Melissa declares asthe king card rises in the air overlain with the words King Jack Atlas. Spotlights snap on and smoke erupts from the ground as Jack enters the stadium, his Wheel of Fortune gliding through the air. He lands, spins, and speeds forwards, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose "There is only one King, me!" Jack declares. The crowd cheer him "Praise him all you want…This hope of yours…After that despair will follow, and a prologue of a new hope!" Roger tells the crowd. "A new hope?" Yuya asked. "You can watch your King laid to waste before you" Roger states. "Just what are you planning…?" Yuya asked Roger and Roger turns and smirks at him.

"Jack!" The crowd cheers as he and Sergey waits at the starting line. "Now then, from a sudden change in matchup we have a Duel you don't want to miss!" Melissa declares. Her helicopter flies over the Duellists "And with that...! Action Field: On! Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa declares. The light spread over City "Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!" The D-Wheels declares. The holographic counter counts down from three "Riding Duel...Acceleration!" Melissa declares. "Duel!" Jack and Sergey starts off with a cry.

"The first to make it out of the gate and take the first turn id Jack!" Melissa narrate. "My turn! I Summon Tuner Monster: Red Resonator from my hand!" Jack declares (ATK: 600). "When I control a Red monster, I can Special Summon Red Warg with its ATK halved from my hand!" Jack explains (ATK: 700). "I Tune my Level 6 Red Warg to my Level 2 Red Resonator!" Jack declares. "Roar of the King! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivalled tyrant! Synchro Summon! Rampaging Soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chants (ATK: 3000). "There it is! Without any time to waste, Jack Atlas's ace monster!" Melissa cheers. "I set one card and end my turn" Jack said. "This turn will lead the way to our ideals!" Roger declares.

"My turn!" Sergey declares and draws a card. "When there is Field Spell active I can Special Summon Earthbound Prisoner: Stone Sweeper from my hand" Sergey explains (ATK: 1600). "Next, I Summon Earthbound Prisoner: Line Walker!" Sergey said (ATK: 800). "Additionally from my hand I activate the Spell Card: Harmonic Synchro Fusion!" Sergey said. "With this cards effect, I will perform a Synchro and Fusion Summon using the two monsters I control!" Sergey explains. Shades of Stone Sweeper and Line Walker split off from one another "What!? Sergey has declared he will perform a Fusion and Synchro Summon simultaneously!" Melissa narrates and Jack glances back. "I Tune my Level 5 Stone Sweeper with my Level 3 Line Walker!" Sergey declares. "Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" Sergey chants (ATK: 2500). "Next, I fuse Stone Sweeper and Line Walker!" Sergey declares. "Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution, and become a gigantic beast that deliver out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Sergey chants (ATK: 2800). "Amazing! Sergey pulled off a Synchro and a Fusion Summon!" Melissa calls it.

Jack glances back again "I activate the effect of Line Walker in my Graveyard!" Sergey declares. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can make Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend treated as if it was Special Summoned this turn!" Sergey explains. The spectre of Line Walker transforms into an orange gel that surrounds Red Dragon "Red Dragon as if it was Special Summoned again…? What does that mean?" Melissa confused. "I activate Geo Kraken's monster effect!" Sergey declares. "I can destroy all of my opponent's monsters that were Special Summon on my turn! And it will then deal 800 damage per monster destroyed" Sergey explains. "I see! He made Jack's monster treated as though it was Summoned this turn to destroy it with Geo Kraken's effect! If he's attacked by these two monsters, after this it's all over for Jack!" Melissa realizes. Geo Kraken blasts darkness from its body that engulfs Jack and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. Roger smirks "That was too easy…" he remarks.

But Jack and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend emerge from the darkness unharmed. "Jack's Red Dragon wasn't destroyed!" Melissa cheers, Sergey grits his teeth in annoyance. "I activated the Action Spell: Detour's effect! I negate an opponent's monster effect and deal 500 damage!" Jack explains. Sergey glows with purple light (Sergey's LP: 3500). "Wonderful! Jack not only avoided Sergey's effect, but dealt damage as well!"" Melissa calls Jack's move. Yuya was pleased "Yes…Being able to do this much…is what makes you the King of Hope" Roger mused. "I set one card and end my turn" Sergey said.

The Commons have stopped rioting and are watching Jack's Duel on the screens. "As expected of Jack!" One Common cheer. "He was just saved by an Action Card!" another Common notes. Yuzu got up "Yuzu, don't push it" Tokamatsu tells Yuzu. "Roger is trying to get control of this City. Yuya wants someone to save him. I can't just sit around!" Yuzu protest. "Looks like I won't be able to stop you" Tokamatsu mused. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will go with you" Gongenzaka states. "No!" Reira protest as he runs and hugs Yuzu. "Reira…" Yuzu whispers. "Don't leave me…" Reira protests. "Reira you need to stay here with Tokamatsu and Sawatari" Yuzu explains. "Huh!? Hold on a second!" Shingo said. "Tokamatsu, please take care of Reira!" Yuzu tell Tokamatsu. "Yeah" Tokamatsu said. "Wait a second! Why am I staying back!? You think you can boss me around?" Shingo asked. "I'm asking you...Please protect Reira" Yuzu asked. "Sawa-boy" Tokamatsu speaks up. "What now, old man?!" Shingo asked. "Protecting the precious brother of the Lancer's leader...can be only be done by the man closest to the leader! Am I wrong?" Tokamatsu explains. Shingo gasps dramatically "I see! And I, the most fit to be the next leader, am the only one suitable for this role!" Shingo states. "That's how it is" Tokamatsu confirms it. "Yuzu. I, the next-in-line to be leader, accept this mission" Shingo graciously accept. "Get goin'!" Shingo tells Yuzu. "Thanks, I'm counting on you!" Yuzu thanks him and she and Gongenzaka heads off. "Yuzu!" Reira calls Yuzu's name. "It'll be fine, you're with us now" Tokamatsu reassured Reira. "Reira, I won't mind if you call me Big Brother either!" Shingo comments. Reira timidly buries his face in Tokamatsu's shoulder "Well, you can maybe call him it once when you're feeling up for it..." Tokamatsu suggested, smiling awkwardly, much to Shingo's irritation.

Back on the highway "My turn!" Jack declare and he draws. "I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's effect!" Jack said. "Once per turn, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK lower than it, and deal 500 damage for each!" Jack explains. "Absolute Powerflame!" Jack yells out as Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend builds up flames around its right arm and its scars glow before it destroys Geo Kraken and Geo Griffon. Sergey sees an Action Card and he grabs it, but then the flames hit him (Sergey's LP: 2500). "Sergey goes for an Action Card but is unable to activated it!" Melissa narrates. "When an Earthbound monster is destroyed, Geo Griffin can destroy one monster my opponent controls!" Sergey explains. The spectre of Geo Griffon hovers above him "I send Red Gardna to my Graveyard and activate its effect!" Jack declares. "This turn, monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects" Jack explains. "Sergey attacks and Jack evades! Jack is holding into his lead!" Melissa narrates.

Jack powerslides "Battle!" Jack declares. "I attack directly with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Flaming Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack orders. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend launches a plume of fire "I activate the Counter-Trap: Earthbound Beginning!" Sergey said. "When my LP is below 3000, I cut the damage of my opponent's direct attack in half!" Sergey explains. Sergey laughs as the attack hits (Sergey's LP: 1000) "And I can activate one Field Spell from my Deck!" Sergey continues to explain. "I activate the Field Spell: Earthbound Tundra!" Sergey said, causing lines of purple fire to line the roads. "When I have an Action Card in my hand, I can pick up another!" Sergey explains. "Huh? So he can hold more than the single Action Card allowed by the rules?" Melissa surprised. Sergey smiles madly "After that, I banish one Action Card to deal 300 damage to my opponent and lower the ATK of a monster they control by 300!" Sergey explains. "Just dealing damage to your opponent by picking up Actions Cards…I see" Jack mused. "But this Field Spell applies to both of us! As long as I ride in front of you, this effect will lead you to your defeat!" Jack pointed out.

But Sergey laughs and he looks up with his left eye glowing red. Roger looks at a screen displaying Sergey's vitals "Here is the real deal" Roger said. Sergey's heart rate begins to increase rapidly and Yuya gasps. Sergey groans and screams and he slam his face into the console of his D-Wheel. The red "eye" of his Duel Runner glows and yellow energy spurts from his console and ensnares him, shattering his helmet. He bends over backwards and then a black domed mouth closes over Sergey, causing Melissa to scream in horror "What!? What is going on!?" Melissa asked. Sergey's D-Wheel begins to transform; the side wheels separate and swivel to point the spikes straight out and the main wheel rotates to create a shape similar to a unicycle. Red points emerge from the main spikes and the back blades of the D-Wheel point upwards while the back of the D-Wheel, tipped with a bronze mouth similar to that that engulfed Sergey, point straight up. The bronze mouth opens and Sergey's bound upper torso emerges. Sergey breaks his bonds and spreads his arms, and energy strands emerge from the blades and attach to his arms before solidifying into metal. The black mouth opens again and Sergey's card zone materializes. "I am now one with speed!" Sergey declares, but Jack barely reacts. "Behold my beautiful form!" Sergey tells Jack. He speeds forwards, using the wheel spikes to smash into the track and propel himself ahead of Jack. "What a pointless trick" Jack calls it.

Sergey uses the red spikes on the wheel spikes to pick up an Action Card "With the Earthbound Tundra's effect, I banish an Action Card!" Sergey declares "Take 300 LP of damage!" Sergey tells Jack and ghostly hands materialize over the track (Jack's LP: 3700) "And Red's Dragon's ATK is lower by 300!" Sergey said (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2700). "You plan to lower Red Dragon's ATK? A pointless trick!" Jack repeats his statement. "There are plenty of Action Cards ahead of us!" Sergey claims as he visibly sweating. He can see the positions of the next seven with his mechanical eye "That Action Card you chose not to pick up earlier will lead you to your doom!" Sergey comments.

"Yes, that is good" Roger states. "Savour the taste of despair. King" Roger tells Jack. "Foolish peasants, your light of hope will soon be extinguished" Roger tells the citizens of City. Everyone, included Yuzu and Gongenzaka, watch in shock "Sergey has used this new form and Earthbound Tundra's combo to fight back!" Melissa narrates. "Sergey…What is he?" Yuzu asked. "You can't predict this semi-final match anymore!" Melissa narrates. "Is that a human?" Yuya asked. "He is…yes, The Living Duel Machine" Roger confirm. "Living Duel Machine?" Yuya asked. "A Duel Machine that is ruthless as well as precise, which works only towards victory. It is next to impossible for him to lose" Roger said. "The trump card to make my ideal a reality" Roger calls Sergey.

Jack accelerates and he tries to pass Sergey, but Sergey speeds ahead "Too slow! Too slow! Too slow!" Sergey repeatedly said. "You will never be able to ride in front of me again! And you will scatter in ugly defeat!" Sergey states. "You dare to out-pace the King?" Jack asked Sergey. "Do not be so arrogant, a mere foot-soldier like yourself cannot surpass me!" Jack warns Sergey. "You will learn after your hope is crushed. The greatness of those who possess power!" Roger claims. "Soon the people if this city will bow before me!" Roger vows. "Then you goal is to have Sergey defeat Jack and take over this City!?" Yuya asked Roger. "True order is created by those who wield the most power" Roger replies before bursting out laughing. "No…" Yuya whisper as Roger continues to laugh and Sergey continues to outpace Jack.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! We are going to be continuing the Duel between Jack and Sergey!**

The Right Arm that Carved Souls

Jack stands on 3700 LP while the ATK of Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend has been reduced to 2700. "My turn!" Sergey declares and draws, using the red spikes on his transformed D-Wheel's wheel spike to grasp the card in hisWrist Dealer. With 1000 LP he speeds forwards and he grabs another Action Card "Sergey has gotten another Action Card!" Melissa narrates. "At the same time, I activate Field Spell: Earthbound Tundra's effect!" Sergey said. "I banish the Action Card I picked up and deal 300 damage to my opponent, and lower the ATK of one monster by 300!" Sergey explains. The phantom hands appear above the track again, Jack and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend glows red (Jack's LP: 3400) (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2400). Sergey grabs another action card and banishes it "Sergey gets another Action Card!" Melissa narrates (Jack's LP: 3100) (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2100). "Jack keeps taking more and more damage!" Melissa cries. "Your expression doesn't change even from taking repeated damage…"Sergey observed. "How boring!" Sergey calls it. He begins gouging the track with his spikes, much to Melissa's irritation "Sergey has started destroying the course!" Melissa exclaimed. "Hey, come on now, we have to use it after this!" Melissa protest. Jack coolly dodges the debris and gouges "J-Jack is!" an Commons gasped as they watch. "Cut it out! That's cheap!" One Commons protests. "Jack is being cornered…?" another commons wonders. "The King is…against Sergey?" a third commons comments. Shinji, Damon and Tony watch silently.

A piece of debris strikes Jack in the shoulder and he scowls. Sergey smiles upon seeing a reaction from Jack and he returns his attention to the course; his cybernetic eye alerting him to the presence of an Action Card. "There are more Action Cards ahead, Jack is in danger of taking more damage!" Melissa cries. Jack accelerates and uses the side walls to make a jump, "Wow Jack made a big jump using the side walls!" Melissa narrates, but Sergey tracks his movements "It's like you aren't moving!" Sergey comments, before he smacked the Wheel of Fortune aside. Jack lands and spins as he struggles to maintain control "Jack is denied his way out of this hopeless situation!" Melissa laments. Sergey catches the Action Card and banishes it with the effect of Earthbound Tundra "Jack takes another 300 damage from Earthbound Tundra!" Melissa cries. (Jack's LP: 2800) (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 1800). "Fool..." Jack calls Sergey. "J-Jack's jump was stopped!?" A Common said in shock. "Looks like he can't make it to the front" Gongenzaka notes as he helps Yuzu through the crowd. "If this keeps up, Jack's LP will be whittled away" Yuzu notes. In the Duel Palace, one of the Tops women feels a raindrop "Oh?" the Tops women said and she looks up to see rain falling from the sky.

"Yes...your hope will crumble away to nothing. As it tragically is warped into despair" Roger comments and then laughs. "What will be left after bringing despair to the people of the City?" Yuya asked. "A new hope" Roger explains. "A new hope?" Yuya asked. "That would be me, Jean-Michel Roger" Roger explains. "Huh!?" Yuya gasped.

Sergey banishes another Action Card with the effect of Earthbound Tundra, and the phantom hands appear again (Jack's LP: 2500) (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 1500). "I activate the Spell Card: Earthbound Rescue from my hand!" Sergey said. "I can add one Earthbound monster and Spell card to my hand!" Sergey explains as he returns Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper and Harmonic Synchro Fusion to his hand. "And because a Field Spell is active I can Special Summon Stone Sweeper from my hand!" Sergey explains (ATK: 1600). "Additionally, I Summon the Tuner Monster Earthbound Prisoner: Ground Keeper from my hand!" Sergey said (ATK: 300). "I activate the Spell Card: Harmonic Synchro Fusion" Sergey said. "With this cards effect, I will now perform a Synchro and Fusion Summon using the two monsters I control" Sergey explains. Shades of Stone Sweeper and Ground Keeper split off from one another "Synchro and Fusion Summon simultaneously...I'm tired of seeing this!" Jack notes. "I Tune my Level 5 Stone Sweeper to my Level 1 Ground Keeper!" Sergey declares. "Spirits bound to the earth, shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Sergey chants (ATK: 2000). "Next, I fuse Stone Sweeper and Ground Keeper!" Sergey declares. "He who is bound by stone, become one with he who is bound by earth and grasp the land! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!" Sergey chants (ATK: 2000).

Sergey carves a gap in the track to turn himself around "King! It's time for you to suffer!" Sergey tells Jack. "Suffer, you say?" Jack asked. "I activate Geo Gremlin's effect!" Sergey said. "With Geo Gremlin's effect, Jack Atlas, you will be forced to choose whether or not you will destroyed Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! If you choose to destroy it, the Battle Phase for this turn is skipped and you delay your inevitable defeat. If you choose not to destroy it, my LP will be healed 1500 Red Dragon Archfiend ATK. And then, my monsters will attack your weaken Red Dragon Archfiend!" Sergey explains. "If so, your defeat will be guaranteed, King!" Sergey said. Jack didn't reposed "Now, choose" Sergey urges Jack. "Neither choice is in his favour" Gongenzaka notes. "There's no way Jack would destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!" One of the Commons protest. "But if he doesn't, he'll lose!" Another Commons points out. "To think he'd be cornered this much..." a third Common shocked. "At this point, he doesn't have any choice but to destroy it" One of the Tops believes. "Yes, at this time, destroying it is his best choice. In order to reach the next hope." Roger agrees. "But that hope will instantly crumble away to nothing" Roger said. "Huh?" Yuya wonders. "At the same time Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed Gremlina's effect will be activated" Roger explains. "Gremlina's effect?" Yuya asked. "When an opponent's monster is destroyed by an effect, Geo Gremlina destroyed all monster its owner controls, and deals damage equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters to the opponent" Roger explains to Yuya. "What!?" Yuya asked in shock. "Gremlin and Gremlina's total ATK are 4000 while Jack's remaining LP is 2500" Roger explains. "Then that's…!" Yuya gasped. "Checkmate" Roger finishes.

Rain continues to fall "King! It's time you made your choice!" Sergey tells Jack. "There was never a choice to begin with!" Jack states. "So you will choose to destroy it?!" Sergey asked. "Fool…" Jack calls Sergey. "When you challenge someone to a fight, would you discard your own soul?!" Jack asked Sergey. "Soul?" Sergey asked. "Red Dragon Archfiend is the symbol of my very soul! No matter how desperate of a situation, I would never allow it to be destroyed! Even if my body would be destroyed because of it!" Jack declares."What?!" Sergey gasps in shock and his left eye begins pulsing. "Impossible!" Roger cries. "Jack chooses not to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend and Sergey is healed 1500 LP!" Melissa explains as Geo Gremlin" raises its arms and both Red Dragon and Sergey glow light blue (Sergey's LP: 2500). "Then you will be crushed along with your very soul!" Sergey states. "Battle!" Sergey declares. "I attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo Gremlin!" Sergey said. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend adopts a fighting stance "If Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed, he'll take 500 LP of damage! If Geo Gremlina attacks after that, Jack, with his remaining 2000 LP, will lose!" Melissa states. "Jack!" Melissa screams. "An unsatisfying victory but…It's time the King stepped down from the stage" Roger deems. "Scatter to nothing, Jack Atlas!" Sergey tells Jack.

"Trap activate: Red Gem!" Jack said. "This turn, Red Monsters cannot be destroyed!" Jack explains. A barrier of fire forms over Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend "But you'll take the damage!" Sergey reminds Jack (Jack's LP: 2000). "Next I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo Gremlina!" Sergey declares. "Due to Red Gem's effect, it is not destroyed!" Jack said (Jack's LP: 1500). "You bastard...So you still insist on protecting Red Dragon Archfiend?" Sergey observed. "I already told you, Red Dragon Archfiend is the very symbol of my Duelling! My very soul!" Jack reminds Sergey. Sergey was thunderstruck by Jack's devotion "I burn my soul to its very limits! And with that radiance, I claim victory! Burning like the blazing-hot Sun itself. Shining like the stars from the heavens! Its brilliance dazzling all! That is my, the King's Duelling!" Jack declares. Sergey purses his lips and groans as his heart rate skyrockets. "What's wrong?" Roger asked Sergey. Sergey continues to groan "I end my turn" Sergey declares.

"My turn!" Jack declares and draws a Trap Card, Red Soul. Sergey turns around "Meaningless! You do not need a soul to win a Duel!" Sergey dismisses Jack's claim. "Behold this body I have contained! This combination of a prefect body and tactics!" Sergey tells Jack. Lighting strikes "You must be joking" Jack comments. "There are 7 Action Cards ahead of us" Sergey states. "It's over King!" Sergey claims and accelerates forward, stabbing the track. "Stop it! You're pushing it too far!" Roger yells as Sergey's heartbeat rises to over 400 BPM. Jack accelerates "Jack, not missing a beat, closes the gap between him and Sergey!" Melissa notes. "Keep talking as much as you wish, clown" Jack tells Sergey. "You bastard!" Sergey furiously curses Jack. "Disappear, King!" Sergey yells at him as he begins plunging his spikes into the track up to the ends. Jack dodges easily "There is nothing that is perfect! But if there were to be one, then...It's me!" Jack states. Jack slowly catches up to Sergey using Sergey's slipstream "Jack is being slowly pulled towards Sergey!" Melissa narrates. "I-Is that a slipstream!?" Melissa wonders. "But you will never be able to pass me! What will you do?" Sergey claims. "A glimmer of light is all I need" Jack states. "Light?" Sergey asked. "If there is a sliver of light, however small…It will be the light that leads me to victory! That is my, the King's Duelling!" Jack states. Yuzu and Gongenzaka stops "Yes, that is our King, Jack Atlas! The real show is right now!" Melissa declares. "The rioting has stopped…" Yuzu observes.

Sergey's strikes pierce all the way through the bridge as he races for an Action Card "There's an Action Card ahead!" Melissa narrates. "The countdown to your defeat begins now!" Sergey laughs. A sunbeam peeks through the clouds and Jack sees a path past Sergey. He immediately accelerates, dodging under Sergey's strikes and grabbing the Action Card himself "What?!" Sergey yells in shock. "Jack gets an Action Card using a second's opening!" Melissa cries. Sergey grits his teeth "Earthbound Tundra's effect, when a player picks up an Action Card, the other must send an Action Card to the Graveyard" Sergey admits. He discards Big Escape "With this, you can no longer deal damage with Earthbound Tundra's effect!" Jack states. "Amazing, Jack! He's turned around the threat of Sergey's Earthbound Tundra!" Melissa praised. "And the Action Card in front of Jack…!" Melissa points out, but Jack ignores it "He ignores it!? Jack doesn't claim the Action card! What is he thinking!?" Melissa shocked. Jack then turns around "From here on is the King's true Duel!" Jack states. Sergey was visibly shaking and moaning at the statement. "Foolish" Roger calls Jack. "If Sergey takes the Action Card, he will gain control of Earthbound Tundra again" Roger states. "And the Action Card in front of Sergey is…!" Melissa narrates, but Sergey ignores the card too "Ignored?!" Melissa shocked. An error message flashes on Sergey's vital screen "What is going on!?" Roger asked in shock while Yuya's eyes had gone wide with surprise. Sergey has begun to break free again "I will defeat you, Jack Atlas! With all my might, and with beauty!" Sergey madly screams at Jack. "And that is why I chose to protect My Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack replies and he turns around again. "I set one card and end my turn" Jack declares.

"My turn!" Sergey declares and draws. "Battle! I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo Gremlin!" Sergey declares. "I activate the Action Spell: Tenacity!" Jack said. "If I control one monster, then that monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn!" Jack explains. A barrier encloses Red Dragon as it blocks the strike of Geo Gremlin "But you still take damage!" Sergey reminds Jack (Jack's LP: 1000)."Next I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo Gremlina!" Sergey declares. Tenacity protects Red Dragon once again "Due to Tenacity's effect it is not destroyed!" Jack states (Jack's LP: 500). "Jack avoids destruction but his life whittled down by Sergey's repeated attacks!" Melissa cries. "That's it! Crush him!" Roger cries. "Teach him that hope is meaningless against unquestionable power!" Roger orders Sergey. "At that moment, my great power will bring these foolish plebeians to their knees. And I will finally gain control of this City!" Roger said. Roger then laughs "My ideal world will be-"Roger declares.

"That Ideal world will never come true!" Yuya cries. "What?" Roger asked. "A world created through oppressing others with brute force has no meaning!" Yuya states. "Then let me ask you, what would give a world meaning?" Roger asked Yuya. "Smiles" Yuya replies. "Roger narrows his eyes "Smiles?" Roger asked. "A world where anyone can smile. That is an ideal world with meaning!" Yuya claims. "Nonesense!" Roger dismissed Yuya's claim. "Smiles are what connects people! It allows them to communicate through their souls!" Yuya states. Roger stops laughing "Souls are connected...Will never lose to power than only relies on control! Duelling is the same! Duelling only with power doesn't speak to anyone's soul!" Yuya states. "Speak to anyone's soul...? With Duelling? Pointless" Roger dissmises.

"Quick-Play Spell: Earthbound Fusion!"" Sergey declares. "While a Field Spell is active, I can perform a Fusion Summon!" Sergey explains. "I fuse Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina!" Sergey declares. "Demon the rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!" Sergey chants (ATK: 3000). "An ATK of 3000?" Jack observed. "Battle! I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo Grasha!" Sergey declares. "And I activate its effect!" Sergey states as Geo Grasha spreads its wings and a multicoloured miasma seeps across the field. "When it battles a Synchro or a Fusion monster, that monster's ATK become 0!" Sergey explains. The miasma smothers Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 0) and the track. "Even if you negate its destruction with Tenacity, it will amount to nothing!" Sergey states. "Darkness Miasma!" Sergey yells out and Geo Grasha fires a fork of black lightning. "Is this really the end for Jack!?" Melissa asked.

I activate the effect of Red Mirror from my hand!" Jack declares. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can send it to my Graveyard and add one Red monster from my Graveyard to my hand!" Jack explains as he returns Red Warg to his hand. "I then send Red Warg and Dark Resonator to my Graveyard, and activate the Trap Card: Red Soul!" Jack declares. "For this turn, Red Dragon Archfiend cannot be destroyed, and the battle damage I take is reduced by the total ATK of the monsters sent to the Graveyard!" Jack explains as both him and Red Dragon glow red as "Red Dragon" fends off the attack (Jack's LP: 200). "Pointless struggling!" Sergey calls it. "Jack negates total of 2700 ATK if damage! He's left with only a hair's breadth of LP. 200!" Melissa cries.

As Sergey pursues Jack, the miasma seeping from Geo Grasha begins to shatter the weakened track behind Sergey "The path that Sergey had just damaged is crumbling away! Sergey is falling!" Melissa gasped. Sergey screams and Yuzu and Gongenzaka gasps...and something catches Sergey "King has saved Sergey from his fall with Red dragon Archfiend!" Melissa declares as Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend lifts Sergey up. "Our Duel will be decided only by Duelling! That is how I do things!" Jack declares. Sergey grits his teeth and purses his lips, he arches his back and looks into the sky as his readouts declare an error message and are blacked out. A gasp of air escapes his mouth "Beautiful" Sergey whisper. Red Dragon throws Sergey back onto the track "Yuzu! I am incredibly moved right now!" Gongenzaka tearfully admits. "Nice Jack! Go Jack! You're the star of hope for us Commons!" all the Commons cheers as both Lancers looks around. "Jack you're the best! You're hope!" the Tops praise Jack as well. "Jack saves Sergey from certain doom, but now that he's back in front, the threat of Earthbound Tundra returns! And an Action Card is right ahead of him!" Melissa cries. "Sergey, get the Action Card! Crush the King using Earthbound Tundra!" Roger urgently orders Sergey. "Now Sergey approaches the Action Card and...Ignores it!" Melissa declares.

"Sergey!" Roger screams. Sergey raises his head "Beautiful!" Sergey cries. "King! This Duel is beautiful beyond belief!" Sergey admits. "Let's make our Duel even more beautiful! I end my turn!" Sergey declares. Jack smiles "As you wish" he replied. "You imbecile!" Roger screams. "They've connected…Their souls!" Yuya realizes. "Sergey get the Action Cards! Sergey!" Roger desperately screams at Sergey. "It's pointless! No power can control those two now!" Yuya states. Roger turns and looks at Yuya in shock. "Come! King!" Sergey tells Jack.

Jack accelerates past Sergey "Can you hear the very beating of this soul?! The cry of my soul burning to its very limits!" Jack asked Sergey. "My...My turn!" Jack declares and draws. "It's here! The card that engraves itself into souls!" Jack declares as he draws Soul Fist. "I activate the Equip Spell: Soul Fist!" Jack said. "I equip it to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Carve it into your soul!" Jack declares as Red Dragon raises its right arm which glows with flames as a crimson symbol appears on the back its hand. "Soul Fist makes the ATK of a monster with greater than the equipped monster's ATK the same until the End Phase!" Jack explains. Fire bathes Geo Grasha "Geo Grasha made Red Dragon Archfiend ATK 0, so it now has an ATK of 0 too!" Melissa notes (Geo Grasha's ATK: 0). "And I activate Red Dragon Archfiend effect!" Jack declares. "Once per turn, it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with less or equal ATK, and deals 500 damage for each monster destroyed this way!" Jack explains. "Absolute Powerflame!" Jack calls out as Red Dragon gathers fire in its right hand and launches a fire blast, destroying Geo Grasha. Souls fly from the body of Geo Grasha and Sergey laughs as they swarm around him (Sergey's LP: 2000). "With Geo Grasha destroyed, Soul Fist's additional effect is activated! Until the turns end, the equipped monsters ATK is equal to the base ATK of the destroyed monster!" Jack explains and "Red Dragon" glows with flames and its scars shine brightly (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 3000). "B-Beautiful..." Sergey calls it. "Our hope!" One Commons calls it. "The King's Soul!" Another Commons calls it. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" A third and fourth Commons declares. The Tops and Commons all cheer. Jack swivels "Battle" Jack quietly declares. "Your soul...I understand now why you didn't destroy it!" Sergey explains. "I attack directly with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Flaming Crimson Hell Burning" Jack said and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attacks with a blast of plume of flames at Sergey engulfing him in fire (Sergey's LP: 0).

Sergey spins out and crashes off the edge of the road "Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack cries and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend lunges forwards to grab Sergey again. But Sergey slaps its hand away "Do not interfere with my beautiful finish. Farewell, King" Sergey tells Jack. "Sergey Volkov..." Jack whisper. "Beautiful..." Sergey whispers as he falls out of sight. "The winner, is my, ours and the City's...Jack Atlas!" Melissa cries. The Tops clap and the Commons cheer. Roger stares in utter shock at the error screen "Impossible Roger screams as he throws his hands up, grabs his head. "Jack!" the Commons cheers as Yuzu looks around in wonder.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today Yuzu will challenge Jack to a final Duel.**

The Duel You Believe In

"The winner is Jack Atlas! He pulls off a spectacular comeback victory after being cornered by Sergey! He truly is the King of Entertainment!" Melissa narrates as Jack rides along the highway. "To defected Sergey was knocked off the highway course…I wonder if he all right?" Melissa wonders. Down on the street Sergey was broken in to pieces, he then lifts his head up to reliving part of skin was torn off and a machine parts. "He can still move!?" A Common gasped as Sergey crawls. "He's despicable villain known as the Duelist Crusher!" A Second Common mentions. "If he recovers and start rampaging again…" The third common states, then all three of them looked at each other and nodded. "He's a dog of the Tops anyways! We should beat him down while we have the chance!" The second Common states as he and his friends grabs items from a pile of rubble and runs towards Sergey.

In his office "Revive! Hurry up and revive Sergey! You're immoral…immortal! " Roger yells. Then Sergey states when offline. "No…" Roger gasped and get up from his chair in shock. "This can't happen…Sergey is…My trump card!" Roger said in shock. "My dream is…! Curse you! Curse you!" Roger screams as Yuya watch him. "We have a rescue request from Tops in Sector AA!" one of Roger's staffs reports. "There are still Tops remaining in Sector AB-03 as well!" Another staff member reports. "The Commons' rioting has spread to the Tops' area, making evacuation difficult!" A Third Staff member reports. "They keep telling is "We must get rid of the Commons as soon as possible!" A Forth Staff member reports. "Get rid if?" Roger repeats. "Very well…" Roger said. "Attention all Security units deployed throughout the City!" Roger contacts his Officers, the mind control chips in their head starts beeping. "Silence the Commons' rioting using all the power you possess" Roger orders them, the Duel Chaser rode on the Highway. "Use any method necessary" Roger tells his officers.

Handcuffs Dragon grabs the Three Commons that attack Sergey, a Goyo Chaser grabs another Common with his rope, three Assault Dogs surround three Commons, Four Goyo Defenders were Summoned along with Goyo Chaser and Goyo Predator in front of Shinji's group. "So they've finally shown up!" Tony said. "And in full force too!" Damon states. "We won't be able to turn this world around unless we crush Security!" Shinji states as he, Damon and Tony actives their Duel Disk. "I Summon Alien Shocktrooper!" Damon declares. "I Summon Plaguespreader Zombie!" Tony declares. "I Summon Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire!" Shinji declares. "Let's go!" Shinji yells. "Now is the time to avenge our grudges!" Tony declares. "We'll show you the anger of the Commons you've oppressed all the years!" Damon declares. And Shinji's Group went to attack Security.

Yuzu and Gongenzaka were running over a bridge, but stopped when they saw the some of the Commons were blocking the way "Security's counter-attack has started!" Gongenzaka states. "No…And the Commons are fighting back with brute force…!" Yuzu observes. "If this keeps up, the fighting will spread through all of the City!" Gongenzaka points out.

Meanwhile on the streets "This way! Hurry!" the Commons yells as there run. "The whole City is a mess now…" Shingo states "Looks like we won't be able to get there that easily…" Shingo said as he, and Tokomatsu looks up at the Capital Building. "Brother…Brother…Brother…" Reira mutter. "If it's come to this, then I'll make a path for us! While I draw their attention with my Enjoy Duelling you-!" Tokamatsu said. "There's no way that will work! There's no way anyone can enjoy at a time like this!" Shingo stops Tokamatsu. "Shut up! Once I've made up my mind, I stick with it, that' what it means to be a man!" Tokamatsu states. The Commons were fighting the Security and their monster "Don't come here…Don't come here!" Reira mutters as he watches. "If you come here then everyone…!" Reira think as he remember some soldiers busting in to his old house. "Everyone will get killed !" Reira yells as he runs towards the chaos. "Reira!" Tokamatsu calls out. "Hey! Don't go off on your own too!" Shingo yells. At that moment Shun grabs Reira "Kurosaki!" Shingo and Tokumastsu said. Shun held Reira up "Calm down. This isn't your battlefield" Shun tells Reira, and Reria calms down. "Attention all citizen if the City" Roger announce as he appears on some hologram screens. "I Jean Michel Roger, Director of Public Safety…In respond to the riots being caused by Commons in multiple areas, I am receiving an overwhelming amount of requests from the Tops to maintain the security of this City. So I have now declared martial law" Roger announces.

"Huh!?" Yuzu gasped. "Martial Law!?" Gongenzaka shock. "As of this moment, all laws are null and void. All forms of jurisdiction and administration of justice are under my authority" Roger explains. "So he's finally resorting to force, it seems?" Gaul states. "To think he would go so far as declaring martial law…" Grey said. "He thought if his tool, Sergey, had defeated Jack, that the whole City will fall under his rule but…" Azul said. "It seems that he has lost, right Chairman?" Bordeaux said. "Yes, it truly a grand miscalculation on his part" White Taki agrees. "Now then since Roger has resorted to this, what will you do?" White Taki asked Reiji.

"Don't be fooled!" Yuya yells as he pushed Roger and Roger hits his Chess Board. "Roger's goal isn't maintaining the security of the City at all! He's taking advantage of the conflict between Tops and Commons to make this City his own! You can't allow him to do that!" Yuya tells everyone. "Yuya!" Yuzu yells. "This isn't time to be fighting amongst each other! Tops and Commons have to fight and work together…! This dimension is already being targeted by Academia! We have to work together and protect it! Your own home!" Yuya said. "Yuzu…if you can hear this, please answer me! Stop this conflict! Use the Entertainment Duelling we learned at You Show Duel School and…!" Yuya asked Yuzu. "Stop this!" Roger yells as he pushed Yuya out of the way. "Yuya!" Yuzu yells as Roger turns off the screen. Yuzu turn and starts to run, but Gongenzake stop her "Wait, Yuzu!" Gongenzaka said. "Don't stop me! I have to hurry and save Yuya!" Yuzu said. "Does Yuya want you to do that?!" Gongenzaka asked. "This isn't the time to say that, right now Yuya is-! Do you want me to abandon Yuya!?" Yuzu asked. "Sora and Tsukikage will save Yuya. Believe in your comrades, Yuzu!" Gongenzaka tells her. Yuzu turn in frustration "Just like Yuya said, you should think of a way to stop these riots" Gongenzaka points out.

"Yuzu!" a voice calls out, and Yuzu and Gongenzaka turns around and saw Sam behind them. "I finally found you!" Sam said. "Sam! Why are you here!?" Yuzu asked. "I was searching for you, Yuzu! Jack asked me to" Sam explains. "Jack did?" Yuzu asked. "Yes. He said there was a message he needed you to hear" Sam explains.

(Flashback)

"I was disappointed in Yuzu Hiragi's semi-final match. In her Duel versus Crow, I only felt a will to crush everything with pure power. If that is the Duelling she is aiming for, then there's no reason for us to fight!" Jack said as he remembers the Semi-Final Duel.

(Flashback ends)

"No reason for us to fight!?" Yuzu shocked. "My Duel with Crow…I barely remember any of it. All I remember is…The feeling of wielding an amazing power…" Yuzu thinks. "This isn't the time to be talking about this!" Gongenzaka said. "Why did Jack say that?" Yuzu asked. "The situation has changed, don't worry about it now!" Gongenzaka tells Yuzu. "Jack wanted to make sure you were told this, that is what my role is" Sam said. "Role?" Yuzu asked. "Jack told me, if that isn't the Duelling that you're aiming for…" Sam said. "Prove it to me in a Duel! That this is the Duelling Yuzu Hiragi believes in! If you are trying to accomplish something then…Don't falter!" an image of Jack said. "The Duelling I believe in from the bottom of my heart…" Yuzu mutters.

"The Duelling we learned at You Show Duel School isn't for hurting others! Entertainment Duelling…" Yuya said. "…is for making everyone have fun and smile!" Yuzu remembers. "Smile..? Everyone was loving Jack's Duel and smiling…Could it be that Jack is…?" Yuzu realizes. Yuzu the starts to run "Yuzu! Yuzu, where are you going?!" Gongenzaka asked. "I'm going to the Duel Palace!" Yuzu replies. "The Duel Palace?!" Gongenzaka asked and he and Sam run after Yuzu. "Jack is waiting for me there! So we can save this City with our Entertainment Duelling!" Yuzu explains. "Yuya has already fought…Even when he was captured, he entrusted his feelings with me! Now it's my turn to fight!" Yuzu thinks.

At the Capital Building, Reiji was climbs up the Step leading to the door "Where are you going?" Gaul asked. "Wait right there!" Bordeaux said. "This building is surrounding by Security!" Grey said. "Roger has enforced martial law and given out his orders. Are you going to abandon us at a time like this?" Azul states. "I wonder is means he admitting his defeat to Roger, Chairman?" Bordeaux wonders. "I wonder about that…" White Taki said as Reiji leave the Council.

Outside the Capital Building, Security was still surrounding the building. Shingo, Tokumatsu, Shun and Reira arrive there "We finally made it this far…" Tokumatsu whispers. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to mine and Kurosaki's perfect combination!" Shingo said. "Just a little more and we'll let you see your brother" Shun tells Reira. "Brother… Brother…" Reira mutters. "But we've got one last barrier in front of us. Breaking through that will be a lot of work…" Shingo states. "Looks like I've got no choice but to go! While I've got them distracted by my Enjoy Duelling, you take Reira and get into the building!" Tokumatsu tells them and runs off. "How many times do I have to tell you!? There's no way that'll work!" Shingo yells. "Enjoy!" Tokumatsu said. "I activate Kali Yuga's effect!" Reiji declares and black lights came down on Security. "By using one Overlay Unit, I destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field" Reiji explains with his D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga behind him as all of the Security's Trap Cards were destroyed. "Brother! Brother! Brother!" Reira said as run to Reiji. When Reiji got down the steps Reira hugs him "Brother!" Reira said. Reiji was first shocked the happy to see Reira. Security get back up "Don't let Reiji Akaba escape" one of the officers said. "Capture him" Another officer said. All the Security activate their Duel Disk and Reiji get ready "Stand down" Gaul orders them. "Even if Security is under orders of martial law" Grey said. "You still are not allowed to fight against us council members…" Azul said. "Isn't that right, Chairmen?" Bordeaux said. "Of course. Since we hold the highest power of authority after all" White Taki states.

"Highest power of authority…It's true that you all have great authority. But if you only use it to protect yourselves…It doesn't have much meaning, don't you agrees?" Reiji states. "That is how we have always acted" Gaul stables. "If we are stable, the City is stable" Gray said. "That is how everything has gone well up until now" Azul said. "Isn't that right, Chairman?" Bordeaux asked. "Yes. We are the foundation of society. The less we move, the better" White Taki said. "But you have now come down from your place in the clouds…Chasing after me. And that was brought on from the danger of me abandoning this dimension. To put it simply, you were afraid the situation where you could watch over from above as Roger and I fought…was at risk of being falling apart, am I correct" Reiji summarizes. None of the councils answers "Up until now, that was fine. Everything would be stable if you just bet on the winning horse. But the situation has changed with Academia's invasion" Reji points out as Shun, Shingo and Tokumatsu activated their Duel Disk ready to fight the mind controlled Security. "This is your world" Reiji states. Security Summoned Jutte Lord, Stygian Security, Sasumata Gardna "As an outsider, it may be out of place to say this…But I want to make one thing clear. Mere observers have no right to decide the future!" Reiji said.

Meanwhile, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sam were running thought the Streets to get to the Duel Palace, but stopped when they saw some Commons and two Security monsters blocking their way. "Damn! If this keeps up when will we ever get to the Duel Palace?" Gongenzaka wonders. "Is there another path we can take somewhere?" Yuzu wonders as she looks around. Then a hand grabs Yuzu's and Yuzu looks down to see Frank, Amanda and Tanner. There's a shortcut to the Duel Palace this way!" Tanner shows them. "Frank! Amanda! Tanner!" Yuzu said. "You guys okay?" Gongenzaka asked. "Of course!" Tanner said. "After having Crow always telling us to survive, there's no way we'd die that easily!" Frank said. "What about Crow? Is he not with you?" Gongenzaka asked. "We decided to spilt up to search for Yuzu, Sora and Yuri" Amanda explains. "Maybe right now he'd with Yuri…!" Amanda said. "No…Yuri has already been sent back to Acadeima!" Yuzu tells them. "No way!" Amanda gasped. "We Lancers will definitely save Yuri. But stopping this rioting come first!" Gongenzaka said.

"What can we even do to stop this!? The whole city is like this!" Frank states. "No one will listen to what we have to say!" Amanda said. "That's why I'm going to the Duel Palace!" Yuzu said. "Why the Duel Palace?" Tanner asked. "Jack is waiting for me there. So that we can save this City with our Entertainment Duelling!" Yuzu explains. "What? Do you really think that'll work?" Frank asked. "Then we better hurry up and go! I know the back route for every back route of this City! Follow us!" Tanner said and runs off. "Hey! Tanner!" Frank calls out as he follows Tanner. "Let's go!" Amanda said as she follows the two boys. "Thanks you guys" Yuzu said and she, Gongenzaka and Sam follows the children. "Save your thanks for after you save his city!" Amanda tells Yuzu. "And after you beat Jack too!" Tanner adds. "That's what Crow would say after all!" Frank points out.

Meanwhile a Goyo King destroyed Damon's Alien Shocktrooper and Damon was pushed back. "Damon!" Tony said. "Are you okay?!" Shinji asked. Three Goyo Defenders moved forward "We won't let it end here!" Tony states. "Our revolution has only just begun! We won't give up! But at this rate..." Shinji said. "Spread your pitch-black wings...And fly along with the thunder's roar! Like a slash of lighting! Synchro Summon! Rain down! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow chants as he appears and he then grabs Raikiri's talons and land near Shinji's group "Crow!" Shinji said. "We'll talk later!" Crow said as Raikiri, Harmattan the Dust and Tornado the Reverse Wind appears behind him. "I activate Raikiri's effect!" Crow declares and Raikiri slashes all of the Security's monsters and all of the Officers become unconscious. Crow, Shinji, Tony and Damon deactivated their Duel Disk "You're a lifesaver, Crow!" Tony said. "Yeah! Thanks for coming!" Damon said. "If we have you fighting alongside us our revolution will come true!" Shinji states. "Don't be stupid! Did you guys not see Yuya's broadcast!?" Crow yells at them. Shinji, Tony and Damon gasped in shock "This isn't the time to be talking about Tops or Commons! Right now we have to work together to protect out home, the kid's future, from Academia!" Crow tells them. "That's after we've crushed Tops rule!" Shinji said. "We won't forget out grudge! Until we take them down, we won't be satisfied" Tony states. "We aren't just going to obediently join hands with them if they aren't going to apologize!" Damon said.

"What will you do if this City, the country, and even the world is destroyed while you wait for that?!" Crow asked them. "To us, destroying Tops is more important than stopping Academia" Shinji states. "If you aren't our ally in that fight than..." Tony said as he reactivates his Duel Disk. "You're our enemy as well!" Damon states as he reactivates his Duel Disk. "Sorry, Crow, we're going to accomplish our revolution by force then!" Shinji states as he reactivates his Duel Disk. Crow grunted and reactivates his Duel Disk.

Meanwhile the Kids, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sam climb up some steps "Right over there!" Tanner said as they exited a tunnel. "It's just straight path to it after this!" Amanda said. "And you're at the Duel Palace!" Franks said. Right in front of them was the Duel Palace, but some of the Commons were blocking the way. "Crush all of the Tops that fled into the Duel Palace!" A Common yells. "Quit snivelling and cowering behind Security's protection!" another Common yells. "You cowards!" a third commons yells as Security and their Goyo Defenders were line up blocking the path. "Stop! This isn't the time for this!" Yuzu yells as she and the other runs forward. "Quit your fighting and let us through! We have to make it to the Duel Palace!" Gongenzaka yells. Some of the Commons turns around "Hey there are still people trying to hide inside the Duel Palace" one of the Common mistakenly though. "Get them!" another Common yells. "Everyone trying to get to the Duel Palace is our enemy!" A third Common yells. Everyone stopped "If it's come to this, then I, the man, Gongenzaka, will put my body on the line to protect Yuzu! Not matter what happens to me, I will make sure that Yuzu makes it to the Duel Palace!" Gongenzaka states. "Gongenzaka!" Yuzu gasped. Amanda then looks behind her "What's that?" Amanda wonders as she points to the sky, it was the rest of the Lancers on Shun's Raidraptors. "Kurosaki!" the Children said. "Yuzu! Get on!" Shun tells her as one of his Raidraptor - Force Strixswoops down. Yuzu runs and jumps on to Force Strix with Gongenzaka, while the Children and Sam were in the other Force Strix's talons "Wow!" the Children laughs.

"Kurosaki, how did you know we would be here?" Yuzu asked. "After hearing what Yuya Sakaki said, he figured you would be heading towards the Duel Palace" Shun explains as he looks at Reiji. "Reiji!" Yuzu yells as she looks at him. Yuzu then looks forward and everyone was almost at the Duel Palace.

The Tops looks us the Lancers appeared in the sky, "What? What's going on!?" Melissa wonders as she enters the area. The five Raidraptors began their descend on to the field "Hey, guys! Start the broadcast! I've got the feeling things are going to get interesting! Let's go!" Melissa tells her staff and the rushed out on to the field. "The one making this sudden appearance coming in on monster is Yuzu Hiragi! What is she planning to do in this situation!? Could she be planning to do her final match of the Friendship Cup-?" Melissa wonders. Then Shingo grabs her mike "Sorry. I'm going to borrow this for a bit!" Shingo said. "Hey! What are you doing?" Melissa asked. "Sorry, but she has something she wants to say" Shingo explains. "Catch, Yuzu!" Shingo yells as he tossed the mike to her and Yuzu catches it. "Hey!" Melissa yells as Shingo gave Yuzu a thumb up, one of her staff held out a notice say We're live. Yuzu was shock, but the smiles "Everyone, please listen! I want all of the Tops and Commons to stop fighting and hear me out!" Yuzu announces. Everyone stopped what they were doing "Yuzu…" Crow whispers.

"I'm about to have my final match of the Friendship Cup with Jack Atlas!" Yuzu announces. "I won't let you do as you please under my martial law! These finals are cancelled!" Roger states as he watches. White Taki then appears on the screen "Your authority has already been terminated. So we of the council already see your martial law as no longer in effect" White Taki states. "You meddling fossils! You still intend to get in my way after all this!?" Roger said.

Meanwhile, Sora and Tsukikage were outside the Security's building, which was guard by Security officers "If we're looking for Yuya, then…" Sora states. "He must be inside this Public Safety Headquarters…" Tsukikage states. Both of them looks at each other and nods and begins to move.

"I want to tell everyone…Duelling isn't a tool for conflict! Duelling is for making people happy, and making them smile! I will prove that in this Duel!" Yuzu announce as she point to where Jack was. Jack gets up from his throne and looks at Yuzu.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! We are going to start the final match of the Friendship Cup!**

Borrowed Words

"I'm about to play the final match of the Friendship Cup with Jack Atlas! I want to tell everyone...Dueling isn't a tool for conflict! Dueling is for making people happy, and making them smile! I will prove that in this Duel!" Yuzu announces. In respond to Yuzu's declaration, Roger slams his fist down on his chair "I won't let you do as you please! Yuzu Hiragi, Jack Atlas...! And the Council...I will remain you...That I, Jean-Michel Roger, am the true wielder of authority in this City!" Roger madly vows. Outside the Duel Palace, nine Security Officers were Duelling three Commons who controls Tatsunoko, Chaos-End Master and Mist Bird Clausolas. The nine Goyo Catapults the Officers controls all fires destroying Clausolas and Chaos-End Master and knocking the controller of Tatsunoko to the ground. But before a Goyo Defender can attack him "Attention: all Security units in front of the Duel Palace! Storm the Duel Palace immediately!"Roger orders them. Under the control of their chips, the officers immediately turn and carry out Roger's orders, the Goyo Defender disintegrated. "Arrest those who wish to rebel against me and forcefully runs the finals match without my authority!" Roger orders. "Security has run back into the Duel Palace!" a Common with restrained magenta hair exclaims. "Chase them down! We're going in too!" one with a ginger Mohawk orders his fellows. The Commons stampede into the Duel Palace "Chase the Tops and Security out of the Duel Palace!" A Commons yells.

"Battle! I attack Jutte Fighter with Abyss Actor – Superstar!" Shingo declares. Superstar, garbed with Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic, dives from the sky and corkscrews through Jutte Fighter before landing on one knee with its arms spread wide. "I attack Goyo Defender with Lightshower!" Tokamatsu declares and Lightshower slashes through Defender before sheathing its sword. "I attack Jutte Lord with Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gongenzaka declares and Susanowo blows Jutte Lord away with the gust of wind from its naiganta. "Go! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Ravaging Rebellion!" Shun orders and "Rise Falcon", cloaked in flames, attacks with Ravaging Rebellion, causing explosions to erupt around the arena. Reiji coolly turns "I attack Goyo King with D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! The End of Judgment!" Reiji orders. Caesar Ragnarok" generates six blue energy circles around a larger seventh and fires the resulting watery blast at "Goyo King", destroying it. Reiji turns and he adjusts his glasses as he stands with his fellow Lancers and Tokamatsu.

Roger watches the scene in horror "This is Reiji Akaba's...The power of the Professor's son?" Roger asked. The Tops look at the unconscious bodies of the Security officers as Reira pants heavily while he faces his own opponent, who controls a Goyo Catapult. "Reira!" Yuzu yells asturns from Sam, Frank and Amanda and tries to go to Reira, but Reiji puts a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. Reira looks up at Jack.

(Flashback)

"You're called Reira, yes? I look forward to seeing you battle when you have found your own resolve" Jack tells Reira.

(Flashback ends)

Reira gets a determined look on his face "I Tune the image of the now Level 3 Goyo Catapult from Critical Tuning with Level 3 C/C Critical Eye!" Reira declares. "Burnt-in crushing cannon, harmonize with my eye and give me your power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Accurate and Elaborate Gun which pieces all! Level 6! C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle!" Reira chants (ATK: 2200). "Battle! Get him, Rock Blaster! Attack Goyo Catapult!" Reira orders, defeating his opponent and bringing a smile to the faces of both Jack and Reiji. "Brother!" Reira whisper happily upon seeing his adoptive brother's smile. The Commons have stopped in the entrance to the Duel Palace "They annihilated Security?! What are those guys?!" a green-haired Common asks. "Now there's no one left to protect the Tops!" The magenta-haired Common notes. "Yeah! All the Tops here are left completely vulnerable!" the ginger-haired Common agrees. "Staring from today, the Duel Palace is only for us Commons!" the Commons declare as the Tops cringe in fear, a mother clutching her child and teenagers crying. "That's right! Let's beat up those guys who have looked down on us all the time!" The Commons states! "Get them!" The ginger-haired Common orders his fellows.

"Silence!" Jack's voice roars, and the Commons stop in shock. A giant hologram of the Duel King appears in the Duel Palace "I, the King, will not allow you to defile this sacred place for Duellist with your violence and blood!" Jack declares. "Listen! Yuzu Hiragi and I are about to start a Duel with the fate of the City on the line! I don't care who you are, I will not allow you to interfere! If you care about this City's future, then watch this Duel!" Jack tells the stadium. "What are you saying?!" Roger asked. "You are not the one who will decide the future, I am!" Roger states. Roger bursts out in insane laughter and covers his eyes "Well, that's fine then. If you want to Duel that much, I'll let you. If either of you manage to live through it, that is!" Roger admitting. Yuya sits in his cell, staring at his bracelet "Yuzu…" Yuya whispers.

Melissa stands by her helicopter "Since he said it was a Duel to decide the future of the City, there's no way anyone wouldn't let him" Melissa mused. "I know that I would regret not being able to finish commentating this on my own. Now that it's come to this, I'll bet my future as a caster in these two!" Melissa thinks. The helicopter lifts off "The Friendship Cup final match, Yuzu Hiragi versus Jack Atlas" Melissa mused as she looks at giant holograms of the two.

"First is Yuzu Hiragi's entrance!" Melissa declares as Yuzu enters the stadium in a cloud of smoke on her D-Wheel. "We're counting on you, Yuzu!" Frank cheers. "For the City's future!" Amanda reminds Yuzu. "Do your best!" Tanner encourages Yuzu. "This kinda eats at me...She's not even that much more skilled than me, why does she get all the good parts?" Shingo laments. "Just like cards, people each have their own role to fulfil" Tokamatsu notes. "Right, Sam?" Tokamatsu asked. "Yes, Jack said so himself!" Sam replies. "Wait then does that mean my role is to be in the background then!? Even though I wield the Big Star?!" Shingo irritably asked. "Be quiet already. It's the real star's, no...The King's entrance is starting" Gongenzaka tells Shingo.

A King card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas" and spotlights snap on. "Now it's finally time for his entrance! The star of the City, Jack Atlas!" Melissa cheers. Jack enters the stadium from another cloud of smoke, his Wheel of Fortune gliding through the air. The crowd cheers as spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards. Jack points towards the sky in his signature pose "There is only one King, me!" Jack declares. "Atlas!" A Tops Women cheers. "Yeah! Jack!" A Commons cheers. "As expected of the pride of this City, the Duel King Jack Atlas! Just by making his appearance in the Duel Palace he's capture the hearts of the audience! After calmly dealing with Sergey's passion and excitement, I wonder what kind of Entertainment he's going to show us in this Final Match?!" Melissa states. Jack stops beside Yuzu "You aren't going to tell the crowd this time? How many turns you're going to beat me in or something?" Yuzu cheekily asked. "Are you mocking me?!" Jack furiously asked. Yuzu was quite surprised "And not only me, you're doing that to all the Duellist you've defeated to get here!" Jack adds. "You have no right to Duel me!" Jack declares. "Leave at once!" Jack orders Yuzu. Yuzu grits her teeth "I'm…I'm not going anywhere! I'm here carrying the feelings of Shinji, Crow and everyone who lost to me in this tournament!" Yuzu retorted. Shinji and Crow look up from their face-off, with their Duel Disk still activated "Yuzu…" Crow whisper. "And not only them! I...Along with all my friends who help have helped me walk this path…I'm going to fight you, Jack Atlas!" Yuzu states as Tsukikaga and Sora dash through the streets, the Lancer, Tokumastu, Sam and the children watch and Yuya prays. Jack looks away "The true must always carry with him the feelings of those who were defeated" Jack states. "Then stand proud! Be a woman who is fitting to challenge the King, Yuzu Hiragi!" Jack tells Yuzu.

"In the history of our tournament finals, we've never had a situation as ridiculous as this. But that is why I think this a meaning to this battle. After all, this is the Friendship Cup! A tournament that is here to make the City one and everyone friends!" Melissa notes. "Well, here I am trying to say something cool…" Melissa admits. "That all aside don't you want to see this? A heated match between the Duel King Jack Atlas and Yuzu Hiragi, who has fought her way back up from her defeat in the Exhibition Match!" Melissa comments. "So with that, let's get this started! Action Field: On! Crossover Acceleration! Melissa declares. The purple light spreads over City "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby" Both D-Wheels declares. Everyone watches and Yuya prays "Riding Duel… Acceleration!" Melissa declares and the holographic counter reaches zero. "DUEL!" Jack and Yuzu declare.

Jack and Yuzu race out of the Duel Palace; Jack leading the way."I'll be taking the first turn! I Summon Red Sprinter from my hand!" Jack declare (ATK: 1700). "When I control no other monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner Monster from my hand!" Jack explains. "I Special Summon Red Resonator!" Jack declares (ATK: 600). "I Tune my Level 4 Red Sprinter to my Level 2 Red Resonator!" Jack declares. "Crimson soul, become one and shake this place with the roar of a true ruler! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Red Wyvern!" Jack chants (ATK: 2400). "Jack got the first turn! Following that he Summoned two monsters and went to a Synchro Summon!" Melissa cheers. "Wait aren't these the exact same monsters he Summoned in the Exhibition Match?" Melissa realizes. "There's no mistaking it, Jack is asking me..."How much have you grown since then?" Yuzu thinks. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Jack declares. "Come, Yuzu Hiragi! I will judge your Duelling!" Jack tells Yuzu. "Yeah, I'll do it! With the Duelling I believe in, the Entertainment Duelling inherited from my Dad and from my Childhood's Dad...I'll show you that I can make you and everyone else smile!" Yuzu replies. Jack looks back to front "Inherited...huh?" Jack mutters and scoffs.

Tsukikage opens a security door using a key card taken from a defeated officer and he and Sora sprint through. "The Grand Finals if the Friendship Cup! After taking the first turn, Jack has repeated the same play as their Exhibition Match, as if he was taunting Yuzu!" Melissa describes. "What will Yuzu Hiragi do in response?!" Melissa wonders. Yuzu hears cries and sees an explosion "I promise Yuya. That I would take back the smiles of the people of City with my Entertainment Duelling!" Yuzu thinks. "My turn!" Yuzu declares and draws. "I, using the Scale 1 Brio the Melodious Diva and the Scale 5 Etude the Melodious Diva, Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 2 to 4" Yuzu declares. "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth Vesperine the Melodic Angel!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 1400). "When my opponent controls a monster that has been Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Tango the Melodious Diva from my hand!" Yuzu explains (ATK: 500). "Hey, you can Summon as many monsters as you want with one Pendulum Summon, right?" Tanner point out. "So why did she go out of her way to Summon the other a different way?" Tanner wonders. "Huh? No idea…" Amada and Frank said, then the three children gasped as Vesperine's ATK double as a crest materialize around its baton (Vesperine's ATK: 2800). "Its ATK of 1400…" Amanda gasped. "…went up to 2800!" Frank and Tanner gasped. "When Vesperine the Melodic Angel is Pendulum Summoned from my hand on its own, its ATK is doubled!" Yuzu explains. "I see! So she intentionally Summoned them this way so she could use that effect!" Gongenzaka realize. "Nice one, Yuzu!" Tokumastu congratulates her. "Well, I would've done the same thing she did" Shingo claims. Yuzu looks at her hand, which contains Dissonat the Melodious Diva and Smile World "Watch me, Dad…No matter what, I won't forget to smile, I will make sure to engrave this feeling into my body!"Yuzu vows.

With that Yuzu spreads her arms wide "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuzu calls. "Everyone pay close attention!" Yuzu tells everyone and picks up a card. "The card that I have just picked up now is called Smile World! Right now I, Yuzu Hiragi, will bring smiles to everyone in this City with my Entertainment Duelling and this card!" Yuzu explains. Jack just glances back without a word. "Now then, without delay…I activate the Spell Card: Smile World!" Yuzu declares. Colourful smiling symbols radiate from the card "This card increases the ATK of all monsters by 100 for each monster on the field!" Yuzu explains. "All monsters on the field?! Then doesn't that mean Jack's Red Wyvern's ATK will increase as well!?" Melissa surprised. "Even if you want to bring smiles to people…" Tokamatsu wonders. "Is she trying to frustrate her opponent?" Gongenzaka wonders. "What the heck is she thinking?! If I was in her position, I would never do something like this!" Shingo asked. "Right now, there are three monsters on the field! So their ATK is increase by 300!" Yuzu explains (Red Wyvern's ATK: 2700, Vesperine's ATK: 3100, Tango's ATK: 800). "Additionally, I activate Tango's monster effect!" Yuzu declares. "If this card was Special Summon, once per turn, it can lower a 2500 or greater ATK...of a monster my opponent controls, equal to Tango's ATK" Yuzu explains as Tango bangs her Tambourine and covers Red Wyvern in sound waves (Red Wyvern's ATK: 1900). "And it can increase the ATK of a monster I control by that same amount!" Yuzu continues to explain. "The monster's ATK I will raise is, Vesperine the Melodic Angel!" Yuzu declares as Veasperine holds Tango's hand (Vesperine's ATK: 3900). "An ATK of 3900!" the kids shocked. "I see, that's what her plan was!" Tokamatsu notes. "As expected of Yuzu, she had us completely fooled!" Gongenzaka comments. "Well, I knew it from the star though!" Shingo claims. "The 1400 ATK Vesperine the Melodic Angel has been powered up all the way to 3900 ATK!" Melissa exclaimed. "How was that, Jack?!" Yuzu asked. "This is my Duelling now! I'll show the power of my Dad and Uncle Yusho's Smile World and the power of Entertainment Duelling! Battle!" Yuzu declares. "I attack Red Wyvern with Vesperine the Melodic Angel!" Yuzu said. Tango throws Vesperine up in the air, ready to strike.

"And this is why I have told you that you're too conceited!" Jack roars furiously as he turns to face Yuzu. Yuzu gasped in shocked "I activate the Trap Card: King's Synchro!" Jack declares. "When a Synchro Monster I control becomes the target of an attack, the battle is negated, and then I am able to perform a Synchro Summon with chosen monster and one in the Graveyard as materials!" Jack explains as a red energy barrier forms and deflects the attack of Vesperine. "I Tune my Level 6 Red Wyvern with my Level 2 Red Resonator!" Jack declares. "Roar of the King! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivalled tyrant! Synchro Summon! Rampaging Soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chants (ATK: 3000). "From negating Yuzu's attack, to Summoning his ace monster!" Melissa declares. "You haven't grown at all! Not one bit since you were defected in our Exhibition Match!" Jack tells Yuzu. "That can't be...I-!" Yuzu protest and she looks at her hand. "I have only Dissonat the Melodious Diva in my hand...I can't do anything with this!" Yuzu thinks. "I end my turn" Yuzu said (Vesperine's ATK: 2800, Tango's ATK: 500). "Vesperine the Melodic Angel is...!" Frank gasped. "Its ATK went back to normal!" Amanda gasped. "Tango and Smile World's effect only last until the End Phase! Their effects end with the turn!" Melissa explains. "Smile World is...! Dad's...! Uncle Yusho's...!" Yuzu laments.

"It's because you're always focusing on that card, that you've haven't noticed! Your own Duelling!" Jack yells. "No, this is my Duelling! The Entertainment Duelling I inherited from my Dad and Uncle Yusho's is my-!" Yuzu protest. "Quit speaking with words you've only borrowed from others! If you want to speak to me, then speak to me with your own words in your Duel!" Jack orders Yuzu. "My...words..." Yuzu whispers.

Roger laughs "It's too bad, but this is the end for the lot of you. You will all fall down the path of destruction!" Roger comments. "Huh? There's something on the course...! What the-!? Why are the Duel Chasers there?! And there are 15 Goyo Emperors!" Melissa notices .Jack scowls and he ramps up the side of the track and flips over the Duel Chasers, who turn and pursue him. "Battle Royal: Joining!" Yuzu's D-Wheel declares. "Huh?! The Duel Chasers are joining in!?" Melissa asked in shock. Jack looks back "Roger, huh? Pulling such pretty tricks in front of the King!" Jack thinks. "I will never give in. No matter what methods it takes, all who defy me will meet their end!" Roger vows. "Get him! 5-man Squad of Duel Chasers!" Roger orders them. "Battle! I attack Tango with Goyo Emperor!" One of the Duel Chasers declares and Goyo Emperor breathes a jet of fire at Tango. Yuzu gasp, but she then accelerates forwards and snatches up an Action Card "Action Spell: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuzu declares and Tango dodges the flames. "I attack Tango with Goyo Emperor again!" The Duel Chaser declares. "Damn it!" Yuzu cursed as she looks around. "Trap Activated: Red Connection!" Jack declares. "When I control a Red monster and a monster attack is negated, the Battle Phase ends, and the ATK of all monsters my opponents controls is lowered by 500!" Jack explains (Goyo Emperors's ATK: 2800 x15 Vesperine's ATK: 2300, Tango's ATK: 0). "Constantly chasing after your father and Uncle's in your dream makes you nothing more than a second-rate Duellist!" Jack angrily states to Yuzu.

"My turn!" Jack declares and draws. "It looks like I expected too much out of you from this Duel! I have no reason to exchange words with Yuzu Hiragi who is determined to only imitate her father and uncles! Nor will I speak to Roger who is steeped in his own selfishness! All of those who do not understand the true principles of Duelling will be erased from my sight!" Jack comments. "I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's effect!" Jack declares. "Once per turn, it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with less ATK than itself!" Jack explains. "Absolute Power Flame!" Jack yells out. Red Dragon concentrates flames around its right arm and smashing its fist into the track and causing a giant wave of fire to consume the other monsters, causing the Duel Chasers to gasp in shock.

Yuzu gasped as the fire race towards her.

 **OC Card**

 **Tango the Melodious Diva (** **Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 4, Type fairy,** **attributes** **light ATK: 500 DEF: 2000, Scale 3)**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 2 monsters you control; 1 of the monster gains 500 ATK, and if it does, the other one lose 500 ATK. These changes last until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect: If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). Once per turn, if this card was Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control and 1 monster with 2500 or more ATK your opponent controls; the first target gains ATK equal to this card's, and if it does, the second target loses ATK equal to this card's. These changes last until the end of this turn.**

 **Brio the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 5, Type fairy, attributes light ATK: 900 DEF: 2400, Scale 1)**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if a monster(s) on the field would be destroyed by battle: You can activate this effect; that monster(s) cannot be destroyed by that battle.**

 **Monster Effect: If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can return 1 card in your Pendulum Zone to the hand instead, then place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Etude the Melodious Diva (Effect/Pendulum Monster, level 6, Type fairy, attributes light ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000, Scale 5)**

 **Pendulum Effect: If a monster(s) you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, except Pendulum Monster, would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy this card instead.**

 **Monster Effect: If a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hi everyone Rosetar48 here! We are still continuing with the Final Match between Yuzu and Jack!**

The Sublime Super Angel

"Once per turn, it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with less ATK than itself!" Jack explains. "Absolute Power Flame!" Jack yells out. Red Dragon concentrates flames around its right arm and smashing its fist into the track, destroying the fifteen Goyo Emperors, in addition to Yuzu's Vesperine the Melodic Angel and Tango the Melodious Diva with a massive blast of flames that sends the five Duel Chasers and their D-Wheels flying as they all fall from 4000 LP to zero. Then the flames approach Yuzu as well and she disappears behind a climb of smoke "And it will deal 500 damage for each monster destroyed this way!" Jack explains. "Jack has destroyed 17 monsters! 17 times 500 is...8500! "Melissa note as her helicopter flies over the cloud of smoke. "Yuzu!"Frank cries out. "Did Yuzu get taken out too?" Tanner asked. "No way!" Amanda whisper. "No, Yuzu is…" Gongenzaka replies and Yuzu drives out of the cloud of smoke "I activated the Action Spell: Acceleration and negated the damage!" Yuzu explains. "Yuzu us safe! She made it out by the skin of her teeth!" Melissa cries. "All right!" Frank and Tanner cheers. "Thank goodness!" Amanda cheers. "Sheesh, got us worried for nothing!" Tokamatsu, with arm out of his sleeve, comments. "It's too early to be at ease" Shun notes.

"You won't escape merely by dodging the effect!" Jack warns Yuzu and he power slides. "Battle! Go! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Yuzu Hiragi directly! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack declares. Red Dragon's scars glow and it breathes a plume of flames at Yuzu. "Jack doesn't stop his assault!" Melissa cries as Yuzu reaches for an Action Card, but the attack hits before her can activate it (Yuzu's LP: 1000). "I activate the Action Spell: Damage Draw!" Yuzu declare. "When I take over 2000 damage from battle, I can draw two cards!" Yuzu explains. "You managed to hand on? But don't think you'll be able to accomplish anything by drawing cards blindly!" Jack notes. "I set one card and end my turn" Jack declares. "I won't let the Director of Public Safety interfere in this Duel! You can feel Jack's passionate will in how he plays!" Melissa observes.

Watching the Duel in his office, Roger rises from his chair, slams his fists down "Shut up!" Roger roars at the oblivious Melissa. One of his staff contacts him "What now!?" Roger angrily asks. "Director! We have an unexpected problem! Duellists who we believe are Lancers have snuck into the base and are currently in combat with our security forces!" The Staff member explains. Roger was horrified "What?!" Roger gasped. "I attack Goyo Defender with Frightfur Chimera!" Sora declares. "I attack Goyo Predator with Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun!" Tsukikage declares. Both monster are destroyed and the two Arrest Corps that were controlling them fall to the ground in defeat, but dozens more are stepping forwards to take their place. "These guys don't even flinch at seeing their comrades beaten in one turn…" Sora observed. "They have no emotions. It is obvious that Roger has brainwashed them to be under his control" Tsukikage explains as he looks at the face of one of the Arrest Corps. "So in order to save Yuya…" Sora realizes. "Removing their brainwashing is necessary!" Tsukikage finish.

"Yuzu is still holding in after taking huge damage!" Melissa declares as Yuzu and Jack drive down a rise an onto a level road section. "But what's wrong? It's your turn!" Melissa said as Yuzu didn't make a move. Yuzu and Jack enter a tunnel "I've made it this far trying my best to make Uncle Yusho's Duelling my own..." Yuzu thinks.

(Flashback)

Quit speaking with words you've only borrowed for others! If you want to speak to me, then speak to me with your own words in your Duel!" Jack said.

"I had believed the Uncle Yusho's Entertainment Duelling was the greatest..." Yuzu thinks as she remembers Yusho Sakaki's performances.

(Flashback ends).

"What's wrong? Are you just going to remain playing through the dreams of your Uncle Yusho? If you've lost the will to actually fight, then surrender and leave! You think you can Duel while you're just daydreaming!?" Jack asked. Yuzu grits her teeth "I won't ever surrender!" Yuzu replies. "If I ran away now, I'd be denying uncle Yusho's Duelling...For now, I just need to Duel with all I've got!" Yuzu thinks. "My turn!" Yuzu declares and draws Tuning Magician. Accelerating to catch up to Jack "Using my already set Pendulum Scale, I'll...Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu declares. "Return, from my Extra Deck, Vesperine the Melodic Angel! (ATK: 1400) And Tango the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 500) And I Normal Summon Tuning Magician from my hand!" Yuzu declares (ATK: 0). "Tuning Magician?" Sam wonders. Jack didn't react "When this card is Normal Summoned, I restore 400 LP to my opponent and take 400 myself" Yuzu explains. Tuning Magician cheerfully radiates harmonic waves from her staff (Yuzu's LP: 600) (Jack's LP: 4400). "When my opponent's LP is healed, I can Special Summon Aretha the Melodious Diva from my hand!" Yuzu explains (ATK: 0). "This card's ATK is equal to the amount my opponent was healed!" Yuzu explains (Aretha's ATK: 400) "Also, I lower Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK by 500 with Tango's effect!" Yuzu declares. Tango bangs her Tambourine, creating sound waves (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's 2500). "And I increase Aretha's ATK by that amount!" Yuzu explains (Aretha's ATK: 900).

"Jack, you said that I haven't grown at all! Not one bit since I was defeated by you in the Exhibition Match!" Yuzu reiterates. Jack looks back "But with the card Sam entrusted me, Tuning Magician, I've come to understand this dimension's Summoning methods!" Yuzu explains. "Then show me if that power you've obtained has made you worth to stand in front of the King!" Jack tells Yuzu. "I Tune my Level 4 Tango, my Level 2 Vesperine the Melodic Diva to my Level 1 Tuning Magician!" Yuzu declares. "Diva of the Angels, come out on the stage and sing the song of the heavens! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Luminous the Melody Angel!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 2500). "It's the Synchro Monster Yuzu used to teach me that there are no useless cards!" Sam observes. "Using Luminous's effect, I add the Spell Card: Smile World from my Graveyard to my hand!" Yuzu said. She holds up the Smile World card "I'm thankful that you gave me the gift of Synchro...But I will not deny Uncle Yusho's Duelling! Never!" Yuzu admits. "By Tributing the 900 ATK Aretha, I increase Luminous's by the same amount until the End Phase!" Yuzu explains (Luminous's ATK: 3400). "Battle! I attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with Luminous!" Yuzu declares. "I activate the Trap Card: Red Gem!" Jack declares. "This turn, Red monsters cannot be destroyed!" Jack explains. A red gem with internal flames appears and a barrier of fire blocks the strike of Luminous. "He took damage, but he has protected the symbol of himself, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Mellissa notes (Jack's LP: 3500). "This! This is what you truly call a King's Duel!" Melissa cries. "Damn it...!" Yuzu cursed. "I end my turn. At this moment Tango's effect ends and Red Dragon Archfiend ATK returns to normal (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 3000). And Luminous's ATK increased by Aretha returns to normal as well (Luminous's ATK: 2500)." Yuzu said. "Jack certainly is a tough nut to crack" Shingo notes. "Jack defiled Yusho Sakaki's Duelling and fended off Luminous …" Gongenzaka observed. "Do you have another plan ready, Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked. "Tuning Magician was also just something I borrowed…" Yuzu admits. "What should I do, that's my own Duelling…?" Yuzu wonders.

"Jack scoffs "It doesn't deserve the title of Luminous! You have no other choice left but to kneel in front of the King!" Jack states. "My turn!" Jack declares. "With Red Dragon Archfiend effect, I destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK less than or equal to 3000!" Jack explains. "Absolute Power Flame!" Jack yells out as Red Dragon gathers the flames around its cast again and releases the fire from its fist. "I activate Etude the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect!" Yuzu declares. "It destroys itself and negates a destruction effect!" Yuzu explains as Etude explodes and releases pink lights that surround and protect Luminous. "Yuzu also protected her own monster!" Melissa cheers. Jack turns the Wheel of Fortune around "Then, with a battle! I attack Luminous the Melody Angel with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack declares and Red Dragon breathes a plume of flames. "I activate Brio the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect!" Yuzu declares. "Once per turn, I negate a destruction bu battle!" Yuzu explains. Green Wings grows from Brio and protects Luminous "But you will take the damage!" Jack reminds Yuzu (Yuzu's LP: 100). "Yuzu's LP is finally down to 100!" Melissa exclaims. Jack turns back around "I set one card and end my turn!" Jack declares. "So you held on with Pendulum Effects then?" Jack notes. If only that served as a way for you to surpass yourself!" Jack states.

In a control room at the Security headquarters, the doors suddenly explode inward and Tsukikage and Getsuga burst in and subdue the personal. Tsukikage sheathes his katana "Don't worry, I have not taken any of their lives" Tsukikage tells them. Sora enters the room on one of Frightfur Chimera's heads "There's no mistaking it, this is definitely the main control system!" Sora notes. "Tsukikage nods "Spell Card: Art of Katon!" Tsukikage said. In his cell, Yuya hears the alarms "Alarms? Don't tells me the rioting Commons have even made their way here?" Yuya wonders. "What are you doing!? Hurry up and apprehend the intruders! Use as many personnel as necessary!" Roger screams at his staff. "But sir, our command over multiple groups has been disrupted and they're all acting out of order!" His staff protests. "It couldn't be-!?" Roger shocked. "They got to the control system?" Roger realizes. In the streets, multiple Security officers come to "What am I doing?!" one officer wonders. "Where is this!?" a second officer wonders. The Commons don't notice or care about the change "Get them! Crush them!" a Common yells. Flying over a riot "During Jack and Yuzu's heated Duel, Commons have started to overwhelm Security throughout the City!" Melissa notes. Security officers turn and flee from the riots "Hey you guys! Quit doing that and forces on their Duel!" Melissa tries to tell the Commons.

Reiji rise from his chair "If this keeps up, the Commons riots will only escalate" Reiji notes. "All Lancers are to follow me" Reiji orders. "Are you going to take out Commons!?" Frank asked Reiji. "Crow and Shinji too!?" Tanner asked. "Don't do that!" Amanda begs them. Shun follows Reiji "Don't worry about it, even if we are strong, we won't go as far as suppressing them with brute force" Shingo reassure them. "We're going out to stop them from fighting" Gongenzaka explains. "That's what we came here for! Not only the City, but to stop fighting across all dimensions!" Reira determinedly explains. "Reira!" Amanda said. "Even Yuzu is trying her hardest to bring smiles to everyone!" Reira states as he looks up at Yuzu on the screen. He smiles at the kids "I want you to watch this fight. Our fight to bring peace back to this world" Reira tells the kids. "It seems like those guys might be the City's savours" Tokamatsu observes. "Saviors?" The children asked. "Let's watch see what lies in store for our City and this world's future!" Tokamatsu suggested.

As they drive down the highway, Yuzu remember Jack stating that Yuzu held on with Pendulum effects and lamenting that, If only that served as a way for you to surpass yourself! "Pendulum as a way to surpass myself…?" Yuzu muse.

(Flashback)

Back in the Standard Dimension, at the Hiragi's house, Yuzu was looking over her deck. "How come Reiji Akaba could use Pendulum Summoning?" Yuzu laments. "What's wrong Yuzu?" Shuzo asked Yuzu. "Dad…I wasthe first ones to discover Pendulum, then Yuya also got his Pendulum cards as well. I've had thought that it would be a special summoning for just the two of us. But now that I saw Reiji use it, I'm not sure anymore!" Yuzu yell. "Don't be like that Yuzu! As the first one to open the door call Pendulum Summoning, you need to set an example for those who follow!" Shuzo tells Yuzu.

(Flashback ends)

"That's right! I was the first person to perform a Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu realizes. Yuzu Pendulum swings "Pendulum isn't something I borrowed from anyone! Those are my words!" Yuzu declares and her pendant glows beneath her Riding suit. The pendant swings in her mind's eye and church bells toll as she beholds a cloaked figure and gasped. "I see it now, Jack! My own words!" Yuzu tells Jack. "Then shout those words out loud! What you own Duelling is!" Jack tells Yuzu.

"My turn!" Yuzu declares and draws. "With the already set in the Pendulum Zone Brio the Melodious Diva and Dissonat the Melodious Diva, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu declares. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 2 monster" Yuzu explains. "Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw the arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Lyra the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 800). "Wait, I'll call you right now!" Yuzu tells the figure.

"I Tune my Level 2 Lyra to my Level 8 Luminous the Melody Angel!" Yuzu declares. "What?!" Jack shocked. "Luminous the Melody Pop Diva is not a Tuner!" Jack protest. "But there is a monster that can be Synchro Summoned by Tributing a Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster and a Synchro Monster!" Yuzu explains as she removes a card from her Extra Deck. "What?!" Jack shocked. "From the highest plains of the heavens...Release your light throughout this world, and Come to life! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Zehra the Melodious Archangel!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 3300). Zehra the Melodious Archangel appeared and a circular rainbow appears behind it. Jack gasps "What a surprise! Yuzu not only completes a Pendulum Summon, she also performs a Synchro Summon without a Tuner!" Melissa narrates. Jack smiles "Interesting...You truly are interesting, Yuzu Hiragi!" Jack comments. "I attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with Zehra the Melodious Archangel! Holy Slash!" Yuzu declares as Zehra the Melodious Archangel extends the tip of its great sword and a twister of pink and yellow light extends past the blade.

Smoke extends down the highway (Jack's LP: 3200). "I activate the Continuous Trap Card: King Scarlet!" Jack declares. "Along with negating Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's destruction, I Special Summon King Scarlet, which can be used as a Tuner Monster!" Jack explains. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" swoops out of the smoke and a flaming sigils appears on the field (DEF: 0). "This is another surprise! Jack manages to negate the destruction and Special Summon a Trap Card as a Tuner Monster!" Melissa states. "I end my turn here" Yuzu said. "Yuzu and Jack..." Frank gasp. "Are kinda amazing!" Tanner gasped. "They take a hit and send another one back!" Amanda cries. "It's a fierce clashing of their strongest weapons!" Tokamatsu states. "As expected of the Finals!" A Tops man states. "I can't stop watching this!" A Commons cheers.

"Looks like you've finally truly started speaking. With your own words!" Jack remarks. Jack then veers off into a blocked-off side lane "Then I will answer to you with my Duelling!" Jack declares. Jack burst through the barrier "Jack!" Yuzu, who was still on the main road, calls out. "My turn!" Jack declares and draws. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Mirror Resonator!" Jack declares (ATK: 0). "He has two Tuner Monsters...!" Yuzu observed. "Now what will the King…!" Melissa wonders. "Oh no! There isn't anywhere left to go for the King!" Melissa cries when she sees Jack's path ends in a sheer drop. "Jack!" Yuzu calls out. "I will make my own path!" Jack, unworried, declares as flames glow in his eyes. "Listen to the roar of my soul!" Jack tells Yuzu and extends his D-Wheel control handles in a similar manner to how Crow did when flying on the Blackbird. "Can you feel it? My life's energy!" Jack asked Yuzu as slats open on the side of his D-Wheel. "Bear witness, this is my Dueling!" Jack tells Yuzu and the Wheel of Fortune becomes cloaked in crimson light. "The cry of a King who searches for a challenge without end!" Jack declares. He roars off the edge "He's flying!" Melissa gasps.

"With my Level 8 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, my Level 1 King Scarlet and Mirror Resonator, I perform a Double Tuning!" Jack declares. "Double Tuning?!" Yuzu shocked. "No way!" the kids shocked. "Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and roar in the name of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chants as the Crimson Dragon flies behind Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and a plume of fire rather than a line of light spears down the tuning rings (ATK: 3500). Jack lands on the other side of the gap "Jack's symbol has been powered-up with Double Tuning!" Melissa cries. "That's amazing Jack!" a Common cheers. "This is the power of the King!" A Tops gasped. "Jack is still evolving…" Sam observes. "I bet being the Duel King isn't the top to him" Tokamatsu theorizes. "Huh?" Sam said."What comes off as him being arrogance is probably because there wasn't an opponent that could push him higher. And that guy has finally appeared" Tokamatsu said. Jack accelerated ahead of Yuzu and he swivels around "I activate ! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's effect!" Jack declares. "Once per turn, it destroys all cards beside itself!" Jack explains. "Absolute Power Inferno!" Jack yells as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend slams its palm into the ground and unleashes a wave of fire, destroying Zehra the Melodious Archangel and Brio the Melodious Diva and Dissonat the Melodious Diva in the Pendulum Zone. "Everything...even Pendulum Cards?" Melissa shocked.

"Now, I activate Zehra the Melodious Archangel's effect!" Yuzu declares. "When this card is destroyed, I can set it in a Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu explains as Zehra the Melodious Archangel rises from a rainbow square to take its place in a Pendulum Zone.

"Battle! I make a direct attack with Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Infernal Crimson Hell Tide!" Jack declares as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend glows with flame and breathes a tide of flame. Yuzu quickly grabs an Action Card "I activate the Action Spell: Evasion!" Yuzu declares. "I negate you attack-!" Yuzu starts to explain. "When Tyrant attacks, it negates the activation of any Spells and destroy them! And it then increases it own ATK by 500!" Jack counters (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 4000). "When a Spell Card's effect is negated, I can Special Summon Sablo the Melody Angel in Defense Position!" Yuzu explains (DEF: 2300). "Then I attack Sablo the Melody Angel with Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack declares. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attacks and destroys Sablo the Melody Angel. "The destroyed Sablo the Melody Angel is also set in a Pendulum Zone when it is destroyed!" Yuzu explains and her Duel Disk spells out the rainbow colored PENDULUM. Jack swivels back to the front "So you were even prepare for that much?" Jack asked. "I set one card and end my turn!" Jack declares.

Yuzu races up beside Jack "No, I didn't plan for it at all. I only did all that I was capable of!" Yuzu freely admits. Jack smiles "Then that's even more interesting. You've just now started to communicate your own will!" Jack comments. "My own will?" Yuzu asked. "That's right!" Jack states. "Duelling is a conversation with your opponent! The words you use there can be ones learned from someone else" Jack explains. Yuzu gasped at that statement. "What's important is if you can use those properly to convey your will to your opponent! That is the true meaning of a Duel!" Jack stresses the point. "It doesn't matter who you learn your words from…That is true, the first person who taught me the words I use for Duelling was Uncle Yusho. "But I didn't learn just from Uncle Yusho…Dad, Yoko, Gongenzaka, Yuya, from everyone I've fought this far!" Yuzu admits. Yuzu then gasped as she remembers Jack's statement.

(Flashback)

"The true King must always carry with him the feelings of those who were defeated" Jack states.

(Flashback ends)

"That's it. Whether I lost or won Duelling has been what made me who I am! The Duelling I've had up until now isn't something I made alone!" Yuzu realizes.

"Everyone…" Yuzu thinks as Gongenzaka and Shingo block off a mob of Commons from Security officers with Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter, Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, Abyss Actor - Leading Lady and Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie. Shun swoops in from Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle to drop between Crow, Shinji, Damon and Tony. "Because everyone was there…I was able to make it this far!" Yuzu thinks as Sora and Tsukikage open the door to Yuya's cell. Yuya smiles happily "Even thought I did the first Pendulum Summon, it wouldn't have evolved this much on my power alone!" Yuzu thinks. Meanwhile Reiji and Reira stand outside the Security Headquarters.

"I get it now, Jack! A Duelling that isn't borrowed…! Duelling that isn't conceited! What that truly is…!" Yuzu tells Jack. "My turn!" Yuzu declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Angel's Draw!" Yuzu declares. "When I have no monsters on my field and you do, I can draw three cards from my deck!" Yuzu explains. "In my Pendulum Zone there is the already a Scale 2 Sablo the Melody Angel and a Scale 9 Zehra the Melodious Archangel already set! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 3 to 8" Yuzu states. "Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuzu chants. Five streaks of light emerge from the portal and swirl over Yuya before colliding and descending in a twister of light, revealing Brio the Melodious Diva (ATK: 900), Tango the Melodious Diva (ATK: 500), Vesperine the Melodic Angel (ATK: 1400), Etude the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300) and Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra (ATK: 2600). "Simultaneously Summoning five?!" Jack shocked. "Really!?" Melissa shocked. "What a feat!" Tokamatsu cheers. "Amazing!" the children cheers. The Tops and Commons were awestruck "I'm fighting alongside everyone!" Yuzu declares.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Zehra the Melodious Archangel (Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, Type: Fairy, Attibute: Light, ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500, Scale: 9)**

 **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **You can target 1 monster in your control that was Pendulum Summoned this turn with lowest Level (Your choice if tied); ntil the end of this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving it. Also, if it battles** **his turn, all monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK equal to the targeted monster's** **ATK, after damaged calculation. After an attack involving a monster that was targeted by this effect, you can activate this effect again by targeting 1 monster you control that was Pendulum Summoned this turn, whose Level is 1 higher than the previously targeted monster's.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **You can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 1 Synchro Monster and any number of Pendulum Monsters whose Levels exactly equal 10 (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). When this card on the field is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Sablo the Melody Angel (Pendulum/Effect, Type: Fairy. Attribute: Light, ATK: 800 DEF: 2300, Scale: 2)**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **When this card in your Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can Special Summon it.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **It the activation of a Spell/Trap Card(s) is negated: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Angel's Draw (Spell Card)**

 **When you have no monster on your field and your opponent does, you can draw 3 cards from your deck.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll be finishing the Finals of the Friendship Cup!**

Towards the Only Path

Jack and Yuzu drive down the highway; Jack on 3200 LP and controlling the 4000 ATK Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, while Yuzu only has 100 LP and controls her five freshly Pendulum Summoned monster; Vesperine the Melodic Angel (ATK: 1400), Tango the Melodious Diva (ATK: 500), Brio the Melodious Diva (ATK: 900), Etude the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300) and Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra (ATK: 2600). "I activate the Spell Card: Level Award! From my hand!" Yuzu declares. "With this, I can change the Level of one monster on my field! I choose to change Mozarta's Level to 7!" Yuzu explains (Mozarta's LV: 7). Looking at the Smile World in her hand "Dad…" Yuzu thinks. "I activate the Spell Card: Smile World from my hand!" Yuzu declares and colourful smiling faces radiate from the card. "This card increases the ATK of all monsters by 100 for each monster on the field! There are six monsters on the field! So there ATK is increased by 600!" Yuzu explains (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 4600, Vesperine the Melodic Angel's ATK: 2000, Tango the Melodious Diva's ATK: 1100, Brio the Melodious Diva's ATK: 1500, Etude the Melodious Diva's ATK: 2900, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's ATK: 3200). "Next, I activate the effect of the now 1100 ATK Tango!" Yuzu declares as Tango bangs her Tambourine creating sound waves that covers the field "It lowers Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK by 1100 this turn, (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK 3500) and I increase Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's the same amount!" Yuzu explains (Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's ATK: 4300). Mozarta hymns as it glows red.

"Mozarta's ATK is…!" Amanda gasped. "Higher than Jack's Dragon's ATK!" Tanner adds. "And Yuzu has five monsters on her Field!" Frank adds. "C-Could this be...?!" Tokamatsu asked. "Is the King going to lose?" A Tops asked. "That unrivalled King?!" A Commons asked. "I activate the Trap Card: Over the Red!" Jack declares. "When a Red Synchro Monster's ATK is lowered, its ATK is doubled this turn, and... (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK 7000) by banishing the Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend in my Graveyard, I can add its ATK to Tyrant's!" Jack explains as the form of Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend merges into that of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" glows with flame (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK 10000).

The Commons in Shingo and Gongenzaka's alley begin dropping their weapons as the whole of the City were transfixed in shock at the high ATK value. "What?! You're kidding me!" Melissa cries. "An ATK of 10000!?" A Common gasped. "Wow…" another Common gasped. "He's on an entirely different level now!" Shingo gasped. "Jack Atlas truly is a fearsome opponent!" Gongenzaka agrees. "This is my Duelling, a King's Duelling!" Jack declares as he drives up a spiralling road. Jack boast up the highway "Now, follow me, Yuzu Hiragi! With your Duelling, your words and the cry of your soul, face me!" Jack tells Yuzu. "Just as Uncle Yusho fought with the pride of being the founder of Entertainment Duelling, as the founder of Pendulum Summoning, I will fight you with pride in my own words!" Yuzu replies. Yuzu ramps off the edge of a road "Woah! Yuzu, what are you doing!?" Melissa cries.

"I activate Zehra the Melodious Archangel's Pendulum Effect with Vesperine the Melodic Angel as its target!" Yuzu declares. "This turn, Vesperine the Melodic Angel cannot be destroyed in battle and negates all battle damage dealt to me!" Yuzu explains. Zehra the Melodious Archangel raises its great sword and extends the tip, creating a rainbow square seal that causes Vesperine the Melodic Angel to glow with a rainbow aura. "Go! Vesperine the Melodic Angel! Attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuzu orders. "Wait! Even if it can't be destroyed, there's no point in attacking a 10000 ATK with a 2000 ATK one!" Melissa shocked. Vesperine the Melodic Angel brings down its baton down and is surrounded in by a blue sphere as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend blocks the strike. Yuzu lands on the highway "The monster targeted by Zehra the Melodious Archangel's Pendulum effect, lowers the ATK of all monsters my opponent controls by its own after it battles!" Yuzu explains as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend ATK went down as the monsters disengage (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 8000). "It brought it down by 2000 ATK!" the children gasped. "But that alone won't bother Jack in the slightest!" Tokamatsu notes. "Is this what your cry amounts too?!" Jack asked. "It didn't resonate with my soul for even a second!" Jack states "Each of our voice alone may be small, but I will make sure that they resonate with your heart! All of their voices!" Yuzu replies.

That's the spirit Yuzu!" Crow tells her as he drives up on the Blackbird in a parallel highway. "Crow!" Yuzu exclaims. "Everyone in the City is watching you Duel! Now is the time to tell them your words!" Crow tells her. "Now that it's come this far, I'll bet it all on you!" Shinji tells Yuzu as he, Damon and Tony drive behind Crow. "Give it all your got Yuzu!" Shinji encourage her. "Crow, Shinji…" Yuzu whispers before she smiles. "The fun had just begun!" Yuzu declares and spread her arms.

"When the battle ends, Zehra the Melodious Archangel's Pendulum Effect target switches to a monster one Level higher than the previous target!" Yuzu explains. The gem on the hilt of Zehra the Melodious Archangel's great sword moves one spoke and a glowing number 3 changes to a 4."It switches from Level 3 Vesperine the Melodic Angel to the next one, Level 4 Tango the Melodious Diva! Yuzu explains as Vesperine the Melodic Angel glows with the rainbow aura again and a giant version of Yuzu's Pendulum swings past it and Tango the Melodious Diva, the next target. "Go, Tango! Attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuzu orders. Tango charges in with a fearsome kick and clashes with Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, surrounding itself with a blue shield (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 6900). "It when down again!" Tanner gasped. "This time it went down by Tango's ATK, 1100!" Frank exclaims.

Sirens echoes as Duel Chaser 227 leads his fellow demoted Duel Chasers on a lower highway to the Duel as they escort a Security van. "The girl who beat me, Yuzu Hiragi, is fighting the King?" 227 notes. "That's the greatest!" 227 declare. "You lot, let's drive with our heart at full speed alongside this Duel!" 227 encourages his fellow former officers and they all cheer, including the driver of the van, which contains the imprisoned and beaten Gallagher. "After the battle, Zehra the Melodious Archangel's Pendulum Effect shifts to the Level 5 Brio the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu states. The gem on Zehra the Melodious Archangel's great sword switches to a 5 and the pendulum swings to cover Brio with an rainbow aura. "It's like the monsters are holding hands while fighting!" Amanda cries and she holds out her hands for Frank and Tanner to take. "You're next! Brio, attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuzu orders and Brio attacks Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, and it surrounding itself with the blue shield (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 5400). "She lowers it again!" a Common cheers. "Tyrant's ATK is at 5400!" an Officer cheers. "I get it! She summon those five monsters, all of them with different level then decreases Mozarta's in order to use Zehra the Melodious Archangel's Pendulum Effect repeatedly!" Gongenzaka cries. Shingo put his arm around Gongenzaka's shoulder and his other around a Common "Well done, Yuzu! I hate to admit it, but you're doing great! As a reward I'll name this move just for you, I'll call it…" Shingo cheers. "Straight Pendulum!" Gongenzaka call as he puts his arm around the shoulder of a Duel Chaser. Shingo squeals in shock at having his thunder stolen.

The gem on Zehra the Melodious Archangel's great sword switches to a 6 and the pendulum swings "Next up is Level 6, Etude!" Yuzu declares. Etude glows with the rainbow aura "Go! Attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuzu orders. Etude and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend clashes (Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2500). "Tyrant's ATK is finally down to 2500!" a Common cheer. "Their Duel is on fire! Don't lose either of you!" the Common encourage them as they drive by in cars and the monorail. Woah, what is this!?" Melissa ask in shocked and she looks around "What is all this? There are D-Wheels, cars, helicopters and even the monorail are here to watch their Duel!" Melissa gasped. In one of the helicopters "We're still in the midst of a martial law, are you sure this is a good idea?" a butler asked Yeager. Yeager takes a glass of champagne from beside his packet of cup ramen and he titters "The greatest Duel this City has ever seen is going on, it would be a sin as a resident of this city to miss out on this Duel!" Yeager notes. He takes a sip of champagne.

Jack bursts out laughing "I see, this is it! These are your words, Yuzu Hiragi! Even though each of their voices may be small, if you combine their power, they resonate with great strength! This must mean your wishes and feelings have passed on to the people of this City!" Jack states. As Jack speaks, the followers of the Duel all join their lane. "Wow, this is amazing! It's a huge uproar with the entire City involved! I've never seen anything like this before!" Melissa gasped. Jack turns his Wheel of Fortune around "Now, come Yuzu! See this to the end with your Duelling!" Jack tells Yuzu as he spreads his arms. "I will take it all of it with everything I have!" Jack declares.

"Thank you, King!" Yuzu said and takes a deep breath. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuzu declares. Everyone cheers "Now then everyone, it's finally the climax!" Yuzu tells the audience. "After the monster from Level 3 to 6 is over, all that's left is…" Yuzu states. "Seven!" the orphans and Sam cheers. "That's right! Our last performer of the day in this show will be Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu confirm. The pendulum swings, causing Mozarta to glow with the rainbow aura. "Mozarta's current ATK is 4300, if she attacks the lowered ATK Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend it will be destroyed but…" Duel Chaser 227 observes. "It won't take out all of Jack's LP" The driver of Gallagher's van finishes. Gallagher snorts "There's no way she would come this far without an answers" Gallagher observes. "That girl has got something, these eyes of Gallagher the Promoter are never wrong!" Gallagher. "Go Yuzu!" a Common cheers. "We've been waiting for this!" Another Commons clams. "Yuzu! Yuzu! Yuzu!" The entire City chants. "Look at this! Everyone's feeling and expectations are all on Yuzu Hiragi!" Melissa tells the audience. "D-Wheels are the symbol of freedom!" Amanda whisper. "Huh?" Frank said in surprise. "It was something Crow had said…That the D-Wheel is the symbol of hope for the Commons who were seeking freedom! Right now, the City is becoming one with Yuzu's Duelling!" Amanda explains. "I activate the Quick-Spell Card: Melody Echoes!" Yuzu declares and Mozarta was covered it an aura of light. "When a Melodious monster attack an Level 5 or higher monster the damage is double!" Yuzu explains "Now then everyone, say it with me for the last attack!" Yuzu tells everyone as she smiles, sits up on her D-Wheel. "Go, Battle!"The kids and Tokamatsu cries. "Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra, attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" the crowd orders. "Graceful Wave!" Yuzu cries and a rainbow came out of Mozarta's hands. "At this moment, the effects of Melody Echoes activates!" Yuzu declares. "When a Melodious monster attack an Level 5 or higher monster the damage is double!" Crow leads the chant as the crowd declares. "Melody Echoes!" Yuuz declares and Mozarta unleashes its second rainbow wave. The attack strikes Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, who fends it off. Jack watches and then he closes his eyes with a small smile (Jack's LP: 0).

"The winner is Yuzu Hiragi! The one standing on the throne of the Friendship Cup is a girl of 14 years! A promising star who uses Entertainment Duelling and Pendulum Summons! Yuzu Hiragi!" Melissa declares. Crow, Shinji, Damon, Tony and the escaped Duel Chasers all cheer "Yuzu! Yuzu! Yuzu!" the Ciry chants. Tokamatsu yells in congratulations "She did it!" the kids cries. The citizens continue to chant Yuzu's name, and applaud, and the citizens Duel Chasers and Commons cheer together as Gongenzaka bursts into tears and cries Yuzu's name while Shingo dodges Gongenzaks's tears with a grin. Even Shun smiles proudly from his position in the streets. Yuzu removes her helmet and she laughs happily.

Everyone has stopped and watches as Jack stands with his back to Yuzu. "Thank you, King" Yuzu said and Jack turns and wheels on her "I am not the King anymore!" Jack roars. "S-Sorry, Jack!" Yuzu hastily apologizes and Jack calms down "Winning the Friendship Cup, you are now the Duel Queen, Yuzu" Jack explains. "Bringing smiles with Duelling" Jack reflects. "This is what you believe in? The power of Smile World?" Jack asked. "No, it's not just my power alone. It's because I was able to fight against you, because it was a Duel against Jack Atlas...The City was able to smile this much!" Yuzu replies. Jack raises Yuzu's hand "Everyone of this City! I am at the summit of happiness now! Yuzu Hiragi is the Duellist I was searching for, one who could speak through her Duelling, a true Duellist! I am proud that I was able to battle with this girl today!" Jack announces. The citizens of the City cheers, but their joy was interrupted by a large grey helicopter that hovers over Yuzu and Jack. "What it this helicopter that appeared in the skies of the City during the celebration of Yuzu's victory?" Melissa asked.

Three holograms of Executive Council appeared in the skies of the City. "That's...!" Shingo recognizes them. "The members of the Council!" Gongenzaka also recognizes them. "What do those big wigs of this City want now?" Tokamatsu angrily asks. "To everyone of the City, with the Friendship Cup ending, we of the Council have something to confess to you" White Taki announces. "We said the Friendship Cup was a celebration singing the unity of Tops and Commons, but it is, in fact, just a tournament to find the strongest Duellist to become the King or Queen" Bordeaux explains. "Our plan thus far was to use that King or Queen to bring together the Tops and Commons and maintain the current status quo of society" Taki explains. "Simply put, we didn't care who became the King or Queen" Gael explains. "As long as there wasn't someone who would try and challenge our authority or our position" Gray elaborates. "Roger..."Yuzu mutters. "But during this tournament, it was brought to our attention that this way of thinking was old-fashioned, cowardly and underhanded" Azul states. Tenpei watches with his parents "Thanks to Jack and Yuzu, we were able to see a new side of this City. There was a society where Tops and Commons didn't matter and they would lend a shoulder to one another with smiles on their faces" Taki states. "We, the Council, will disband today and leave the future of this City to the younger generation" Taki announces. "I'd like those that approve of this decision to show their agreement by applauding" Taki states, Tops and Commons alike clap the decision, including Tony, Damon, Crow and Shinji. "What a moving scene! Right now, there are no Tops or Commons anymore! The City is truly one, we're all friends!" Melissa declares. "To be able to commentate on such a historical event, I definitely got it!" Melissa comments, but when she strikes a pose she nearly falls out of her helicopter and only just regains her balance. In their helicopter, the Executive Council deactivate their projector "Was this really the best choice?" Gael asked. "We still have a few cases left unsolved..." Grey adds. "Yes, we haven't determined our stance in the dimensional war as the Synchro Dimension" Azul agrees. "That is something the people of this City should decide for themselves" Bordeaux states. "Isn't that right, Chairman?" Bordeaux asked. "Yes" Taki agrees. "Those who will be responsible for it will decide" Taki states. "Now, the people of this City will determine their own future that they will responsible for. Whatever future that may be…" Taki remarks, he then laughs softly. "Yuzu, your fight isn't over yet" Jack comments. "Yeah, I'll go sa-"Yuzu agrees.

Sora then appears on a holographic screen "Roger has taken Yuya and ran away!" Sora cries. "What?!" Yuzu shocked. "Roger has…!" Shingo shocked. "Taken Yuya?!" Gongenzaka shocked. Sora was sitting in Roger's chair "Tsukikage and I saved Yuya from his cell…Then Roger showed up…" Sora explains. "He beat those two on a Duel?!" Shun realizes and he immediately turns and heads for the Public Security Headquarters. "He said he was going to take Yuya with him to Academia!" Sora explains. "You have to hurry up and stop him!" Sora urges Yuzu, but smoke from an explosion surrounds him and cuts the connection. "Sora!" Yuzu calls out and she turns and runs off as well. Executive Council's helicopter alights in front of her "Yuzu Hiragi, we will take you the Public Security Headquarters, get in!" Taki tells Yuzu and Yuzu races towards the helicopter.

Explosions wrack the Public Security Headquarters "It's no use! The elevator isn't running!" a staff member declares as he runs out of an elevator. "Use the emergency stairs" He tells his workmates and his workmate barely avoids an explosion. "You're awful! Stopping all the elevators but your own so you can get away!" Yuya calls Roger as Roger drags him down a corridor by his cuffs with a cruel smirk. "There is no reason for a true winner to take pity on the weak! That is the true path to victory!" Roger madly declares. "No, you aren't the winner! You've already lost!" Yuya retorts. Roger violently attack him into the wall "And why do you say that?" Roger asked Yuya. "Your friends that came to save you were defeated in front of your very eyes!" Roger states. "But Yuzu won! She won and united the City! That's why you're running away isn't it? You've given up on controlling this City, and you're running back to Academia with your tail between your legs!" Yuya states. "Silence!" Roger screams as he grabs Yuya by the collar. "I am not running away! I am merely retreating, to plan my next move! This is merely strategy!" Roger claims.

"Oh? Is taking Yuya back with you part of your strategy as well" Reji's voice asked. "What?!" Roger gasped as he turns to see Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage standing in front of him. "I only see it as a way to shelter your ego" Reiji comments. Roger grimaces "Reiji Akaba…" Roger mutters. "That's why you had him as a hostage to begin with, isn't it? After breaking off from Academia, you would use him as a shield in your negotiations with them, and on the off-chance that you would need to flee…You would offer him as a chance to clear your name from betraying Academia. It was only to protect yourself" Reiji points out. "Making excuses for your own defeat means that you have already lost the battle" Reiji states. Roger snarls angrily "Now then release him, and beg for forgiveness to the people of this City. As the Director of Public Security, you are responsible for putting this City into chaos!" Reiji tells Roger. "Screw you!" Roger insult Reiji. "Who would ever beg for forgiveness?" Roger asked. "I have not lost!" Roger screams and he turns and runs, dragging Yuya with him. Reiji pursues, but Reira lags behind to help the injured Tsukikage. "Tsukikage!" Reira gasped. Roger yanks Yuya into a room and Reiji follows him in and stops in the threshold. Reira catches up "Brother!" Reira yells as he tries to follow his adoptive brother in, but Reiji shoves him out and the door closes. "Brother!" Reira cries and pounds on the door desperately. "Calm down, Reira. Reiji does not want to endanger you" Tsukikage tells him. "Endanger?" Reira surprised by Tsukikage's description. "That is correct. Roger is a truly fearsome opponent. He will face him with a Duel that he can't predict" Tsukikage explains. "That he can't predict?" Reria asked.

"Beg for forgiveness…How dare you say such humiliating words to me. I say those same words back to you" Roger said. Blue lights shimmer up the walls, suffusing the room with light. Roger raise his arm with an Academia's Duel Disk attached to it "I'll let you reconsider it right now. If you ask for my forgiveness and go with me to Academia, that is…" Roger offers. "To Academia?" Reiji asked. "Yes. If I take not only Yuya Sakaki, but you as well, the Professor will be overjoyed. "Well done capturing my rebellious son that dared to stand against me," he will say!" Roger states. But Reiji adjusts his glasses "Foolish" Reiji calls Roger. "When I go to Academia, I will be breaking in the front to destroy it" Reiji states. "Then try and see if you can destroy me as well!" Roger challenge Reiji. "Very well" Reiji replies and activate his Duel Disk "Field Spell: Crossover" Reiji's Duel Disk declares, causing blue platforms to appear in the room. Roger smiles and activates his own Fusion Dimension Duel Disk. "Duel!" Both Duellists declares.

"I will go first" Roger states. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization and I fuse the two Ancient Gear Soldiers in my hand!" Roger declares. "Mechanical soldiers bearing the souls of old, form an allegiance and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Mechanical being of malevolence! Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Roger chants. Ancient Gear Howitzer appeared in Defense Position (DEF: 1800). "Next, I activate the Equip Spell: Ancient Gear Magic Shield from my hand, and equip it to Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Roger declares. "With this card, Gear Howitzer cannot be destroyed in battle and its DEF is increases by 1200!" Roger explains as a shield appears in front of Ancient Gear Howitzer and generates a sphere of red electricity to surround it (Ancient Gear Howitzer's DEF: 3000). "And now, I activate Ancient Gear Howitzer's monster effect!" Roger declares. "Once pre turn, I can deal 1000 damage to my opponent per Spell card I control!" Roger explains. Ancient Gear Howitzer fires several lasers from its hands and Reiji runs sideways before flipping into a crouch to dodge them (Reiji's LP: 3000). "While Gear Howitzer has Magic Shield equipped, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects and cannot be destroyed in battle. And every turn I deal 1000 damage to you!" Roger explains. "Can you crush this impenetrable combo?!" Roger asked Reiji. "I end my turn here!" Roger said. "Now, come at me, Reiji Akaba!" Roger challenges Reiji. Reiji adjust his glasses.

In the Executive Council's helicopter, Yuzu is back in her normal clothes "Wait for me Yuya! I'm coming to save you right now!" Yuzu mentally tells Yuya.

 **OC** **Cards:**

 **Melody Echoes (Quick-Play Spell)**

 **When a Melodious monster attacks a Level 5 or higher monster, the Battle Damage is double.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we'll be finishes the Synchro Arc!**

The Eternal Duel

Shingo and Gongenzaka run through the streets towards the smoking Public Security Headquarters "Hey wait!" Shingo begs Gongenzaka. "You're running way too fast for someone wearing metal sandals!" Shingo protest. "My friends are in danger I don't have time to wait around!" Gongenzaka snaps. They hear a bird's cry and stop and see Shun flying overhead on Raidraptor - Rise Falcon "Kurosaki..." Gongenzaka gasped. "Damn it, give me a ride too would you!" Shingo angrily asked. The Executive Council's helicopter lands outside the Public Security Headquarters and Yuzu leaps out. Jack and Crow drives past on their D-Wheels "Let's go!" Jack tells Crow. "Yeah!" Crow agrees, and they both crash through the glass of the windows. Up above "Go! Rise Falcon!" Shun orders and Rise Falcon destroys a window with a sonic scream. Rise Falcon swoops into the building and Shun leaps from his monster and runs into the building.

Reiji and Roger face off. "You've equipped a Spell Card to your monster that is unaffected by effects so it can't be destroyed in battle either?" Reiji reiterates. "On top of that, it has the effect to deal 1000 damage each turn to my opponent!" Roger reminds Reiji. "It is a truly an impenetrable combo! No matter who it may be they cannot defect this!" Roger calls it. Reiji adjusts his glasses "There are no absolutes in business, just as there are no absolutes in Duelling! No matter how carefully you prepare for risk, there is a gap in every plan!" Reiji warns Roger. "A gap, you say?" Roger asked. "It is the duty of the elite to find and exploit that gap" Reiji explains. "My turn" Reiji declares and draws. "I activate the Continuous Spell: Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King" Reiji said. "Using this effect, I can Special Summon the Level 7 D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse from my hand with its effect negated" Reiji explains (ATK: 2700). "You have a Pendulum Monster as well…" Roger observed. "When Chaos King Apocalypse is Special Summoned using the Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King, I can perform a Fusion Summon with it as Material without a Fusion Spell!" Reiji explains. "I fuse Chaos King Apocalypse with D/D Lamia from my hand" Reiji said. "Chaotic king who watches over the world's fate. Drink the blood washed away by time and become a dragon-slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!" Reiji chants (ATK: 3000). "A Fusion Summon without a Fusion Spell…As expected of the Professor's son…" Roger comments. "When D/D Lamia is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion material, once per turn, it can be Special Summoned by sending a Forbidden Dark Contract to the Graveyard" Reiji explains. "I send the currently active Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King to the Graveyard, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster D/D Lamia!" Reiji declare (ATK: 100). "Tuner!? You can perform Synchro Summons as well?!" Roger realizes. "Of course" Reiji replies. "What?!" Roger shocked. "I have control over all Summoning methods, after all..." Reiji explains.

Yuzu, Jack and Crow were running through the corridors "Yuya! Yuya!" Yuzu calls out.

"I, using the Scale 6 D/D Savant Thomas and the Scale 8 D/D Savant Nikola, set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji declares. "With this I can now simultaneously Summon Level 7 monsters!" Reiji said. "Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn from my Extra Deck! D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse!" Reiji chants (ATK: 2700). "And now, I Tune my Level 7 Chaos King Apocalypse to my Level 1 D/D Lamia!" Reiji declare. "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" Reiji chants (ATK: 2800). "You can go from Pendulum to Synchro Summoning as well?" Roger shocked.

"D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried can negate the effect of a current active Spell or Trap Card until the next Standby Phase!" Reiji explains. "I negate the Equip Spell: Ancient Gear Magic Shield equipped to Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Reiji choose and Siegfried fires a beam of red light from its forehead, striking the shield and dissipating the energy. "Ancient Gear Howitzer's DEF!" Roger shocked (Ancient Gear Howitzer's DEF: 1800). "Battle! Get him! Beowulf! Attack Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Reiji declares. "Beowulf's attack deals piecing damage!" Reiji explains as Beowulf rampages forwards and glows with lightning. Beowulf destroyed Gear Howitzer (Roger's LP: 2800). "Next, I make a direct attack with Siegfried! This is the end!" Reiji declares. Siegfried charges at Roger with one swing of its great sword (Roger's LP: 0). Roger screams as the force flings him back into the wall and shocks him with electricity – and vanishes.

Reiji flinches in shock, but then Roger appears again "It won't end. It will never end. This Duel..." Roger tells Reiji. Outside the room"Immortal? Roger is?!" Reira gasped. "Correct. He duelled Sora and myself..." Tsukikage said.

(Flashback)

"Go! Frightfur Bear! Attack Roger directly!" Sora declares, and flings Roger into the wall of the corridor (Roger's LP: 0), which shimmered with the same light as the room Reiji and Roger were currently duelling in. Roger had vanished "He vanished!" Sora shocked. "Where is Yuya?!" Tsukikage asked as he tries to look for him. But Roger had reappeared with a fresh five cards in his hand and his body crackled with lightning "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP" Roger's Duel Disk declares (Roger's LP: 2000). Roger laughs

(Flashback ends)

Roger laughs continues in the present "Intrusion..." Reiji notes. "So this is a different Roger that before?" Reiji realizes. "That is correct!" Roger agrees. "But is does not change the fact that I am myself. Jean-Michel Roger! That is why I will not lose. Even if I am defeated again and again, I will revive like a phoenix. Until you are worn, beaten and crying to the point that you cannot fight anymore!" Roger claims. Roger then bursts out laughing while Reiji remains silent.

Shingo and Gongenzaka arrives at Roger's office "What is this!? This place is a mess!" Shingo shocked by the devastation. "Sora broadcasted his message from here but…" Gongenzaka muse. "Don't tell me he was blown away along with this place?" Shingo asked. "Something as little as this will not kill him" Shun states. "Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka said. "When did you?" Shingo asked. "He will not die until he accomplishes his objective. Sora Shiunin is one who possesses such tenacity" Shun states. Outside the room where the Duel is taking place, Tsukikage attempts to use his stolen ID to open the door, but all he gets is an error message. "I can do nothing about this lock…"Tsukikage laments. Yuzu, Jack and Crow run around the corner "Reira! Tsukikage!" Yuzu calls out. "Yuzu!" Reira responded in kind. "Where's Yuya?" Yuzu asked. "Brother is fighting back to get him back! Against Roger inside this room…" Reira explains.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Thomas" Reiji declares. "Once per turn, I can return a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to my hand" Reiji explains. "The card I have returned is D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse" Reiji choose. "I set one card and end my turn" Reiji said. "Yes...This Duel will continue forever until you surrender" Roger confirm. "Now then, let's enjoy ourselves, Reiji Akaba!" Roger suggests before laughing. Outside "Damn it! Our enemy is right in front of us too!" Crow cursed. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka calls out as he, Shingo and Shun race up to them. "Gongenzaka?!" Yuzu exclaims. "Yuya is inside that room! Reiji is inside there fighting Roger to save him! But the door to the room is locked..." Yuzu explains. "That door's lock...I can open it for you..."Sora claims. "Sora!" Yuzu gasped. "Sorry, I lost not only Yuri...Yuya too..." Sora apologizes. Sora fell forward "Sora!" Yuzu yells as she catches him. "Don't force yourself!" Yuzu tells Sora. "Thanks. But leave it to me. I will open that lock for you!" Sora tells Yuzu. "Sora!" Yuzu gasped. Off to the side, Jack looks at Crow and they exchange nods. Sora activates a "Hacking mode" of his Duel Disk while Yuzu holds him up, and he begins entering commands.

The door opens and the Lancers run in, with Gongenzaka carrying Sora. "Yuya!" Yuzu cries. "Brother!" Reira cries, but Reiji throws his arm out and wards them back. "A Duel that continues for an eternity? Interesting…" Reiji mused. "An eternity?" Yuzu asked. "That's right! I will never lose!" Roger confirms. "If it can continue eternally, that is…" Reiji notes. "Huh?" Roger said. "Eventually, you will surrender. Before me" Reiji warns Roger. "You think I will give up before you!? What nonsense are you spewing?"Roger incredulously asks."My turn!" Roger declares and draws. "Now, Chaos King Apocalypse is Special Summoned from my hand by its own effect!" Reiji declares (ATK: 2700). "At this time D/D Savant Thomas and D/D Savant Nikola in my Pendulum Zone are destroyed!" Reiji explains. "What?!" Roger shocked. "I can only activate this effect once per turn and only during my opponent's turn" Reiji explains. "Wasn't Pendulum the weapon of you Lancers?! To abandon them willingly, have you gone mad!?" Roger asked. "I have not abandoned them!" Reiji retorts. "When Nikola is destroyed and sent to my Extra Deck, I can return one Pendulum monster I control to my hand, and then set Nikola and Thomas that are in my Extra Deck back in the Pendulum Zones!" Reiji explains as Chaos King Apocalypse and set Nikola and Thomas were re-set in the Pendulum Zones. "Then I activate the Continuous Trap: Dark Contract with the Swinging Abyss" Reiji declares. "When a D/D Pendulum Monster is returned to my hand, I deal their DEF in damage to my opponent!" Reiji explains. "Chaos King Apocalypse's DEF is 2000! So you will take 2000 LP of damage!" Reiji states and Apocalypse blasts twin serrated disks from its back that crash onto Roger (Roger's LP: 0). Roger was lung into the wall and he vanishes again. "He vanished!" Gongenzaka gasped. "But he'll appear again…!" Tsukikage warns them, and sure enough, Roger rematerializes "Pointless, how utterly pointless…" Roger said. Yuzu and Shingo were shocked "He's back again!" Shingo gasped as Roger steps forwards "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP" Roger's Duel Disk declares (Roger's LP: 2000). "No matter how many times you defeat me, I will be revived!" Roger declares.

"Yes, and the same thing will repeat again and again" Reiji explains. "What?!" Roger asked. "The "Chaos King Apocalypse on my hand will destroy Nikola and Thomas in my Pendulum Zone, and can then be Special Summoned! But then, I'll return Chaos King Apocalypse to my hand with Nikola's effect and set Nikola and Thomas back to my scales. And with the effect of the currently activate Continuous Trap: Dark Contract with the Swinging Abyss, you will take 2000 damage! And since your LP is already at from the penalty, your life will run out" Reiji explains. "With this, you will be defeated each time you receive the intrusion penalty. Eternally" Reiji states. Roger gasped in shocked "Now, tell me what you plan is now!" Reiji asked. He looks up, as do everyone else, to see a gap in the shimmering walls where the real Roger was Duelling with a visor over his eyes and Yuya was bound next to him. "Yuya!" Yuzu calls out. "Do you still intend to continue, Roger?!" Reiji angry asks. Roger rips off the visor "You would go this far to make me take the fall for you, Reiji Akaba!? Using this Lancers group as a front like some kind of hero!?" Roger furiously asks. Yuzu, Shingo and Gongenzaka all gasp "What does he mean?" Gongenzaka asked.

"His father, Leo Akaba, is the Professor himself! Your main enemy, the leader of Academia!" Roger explains. "Leo Akaba!" Yuzu repeats. "Wait! That's the founder of the LDS and Leo Corporation!" Shingo protest. "Then Leo Akaba, Reiji Akaba's father, is the Professor?!" Gongenzaka shocked. "I see, you were all tricked weren't you?! Into helping him and his dimensional war!" Roger observes. "Tricked?!" Yuzu asked. The Akabas have started a dimensional was as father and son, and are trying to take over all four dimensions! His father would have his stronghold in the Fusion Dimension and attack the Xyz Dimension, while the son would have his stronghold in the Standard Dimension and attack the Synchro Dimension! You Lancers are the vanguard for that very plan! And hindrances like myself are to be eliminated" Roger claims. Roger laughs "A well written script! With this, you will become the King of this City and Synchro Dimension in my place!" Roger dubs it.

AS Roger laughs madly, Reiji adjusts his glasses "Even if I were to be allies with Leo Akaba…why are you taking Yuya Sakaki back to the Fusion Dimension? Isn't it to run back to Leo Akaba?" Reiji points out. Roger flinches "So that mean everything you said was a lie!" Yuzu accuse Roger. "I believe in Reiji Akaba! He's different from you, who only think of saving himself!" Yuzu states. Reiji smiles at Yuzu's trust "Give back Yuya!" Yuzu tells Roger. "That won't happen! I will live on! Yuya Sakaki is my lifeline to assure that!" Roger replies. Roger smiles creepily at the horrified Yuya "I will never let him go!" Roger vows before he releases Yuya's energy bonds. "Come!" Roger said and then drags Yuya away. The shimmering walls fade "Yuya!" Yuzu calls out and the Lancers head after Roger.

Roger and Yuya descend in an elevator, entering a vast room with a pillar in the middle and only four walkways extending from it in the shape of a cross to support it. "That's it, I didn't need to brother with bringing along Reiji Akaba. I should have just brought Yuya Sakaki alone" Roger muse. Yuya looks at him in terror "Even with just this boy, I'm sure the Professor will be happy!" Roger muses. "I will still survive!" Roger claims. "I wonder about that!" Crow's voice comments and Roger looks outside the elevator to see Jack and Crow standing there with activated Duel Disks and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. "We aren't going to let you escape!" Crow tells Roger. "I'll have you take responsibility for plunging the City into chaos!" Jack declares. "Get him! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Flame!" Jack orders. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" smashes the elevator with a flaming punch, knocking both Roger and Yuya out "Oh no!" Jack gasped in horror.

"Yuya!" Yuzu calls out as she swings over the chasm of the room on Ruana the Melodious Diva. She let's go and catches Yuya "Serenade!" Yuzu calls out. Serenade the Melodious Diva flies along the slanted protrusions of the wall and launches itself into the air; Yuzu closed her eyes and brace herself as she land in Serenade's arms. Serenade lands and disintegrates, lowering Yuzu and Yuya to the ground. "Yuya! Yuya! Yuya!" Yuzu desperately cries. The other Lancers runs up "You're safe now, Yuya!" Yuzu tells him. Yuya opens his eyes "Yuzu…" Yuya whisper. Yuzu hugs Yuya tearfully "Yuya! Yuya… I finally found you…We finally…Yuya!" Yuzu sobbing. Yuya closes his eyes and rest his chin on Yuzu shoulder and he begins to cry as well, while the assembled Lancers, Sora, Jack and Crow smile (and Gongenzaka cries manly tears). Even Reiji and Shun smiles at the reunion and Reiji adjusts his glasses.

"Damn you…" Roger's voice mutters. "Roger!" Shun yells. Roger climbs back onto the walkway "Do you think I will let it end like this?!" Roger asked. "He was still alive!?" Shingo shocked. Roger get to his feet "I didn't make this dimensional transfer device to only to the Fusion Dimension! It was also to move this entire City across dimensions once I became aware of Academia's attack!" Roger states. "What?!" Jack shocked. "The whole City?!" Crow shocked. Roger staggers to the center pillar "But there is no need to run…Since I am going to be destroyed after all…Then I'll take the rest of you…And this entire City with me!" Roger claims. He lays his hand on a console that reads "CHECK" and it shifts to an "H" symbol displaying the word "CLEAR". Roger raises his fist "I'll drop everything into the void between dimensions!" Roger screams before slamming his fist down onto the console.

Alarms begin to sound, green lights ripple across the wall and surge up at the bottom of the room and electrical arcs begin to crackle over the machine. Roger turns around and he laughs madly "Fall! All of you fall!" Roger orders the Lancers. Yuzu holds onto Yuya and the rest of the Lancers brace themselves, but the lighter Reira was swept away "Reira!" Tsukikage yells out. "Reira!" Reiji yells as he runs in and catches Reira. "Brother!" Reria cries and Reiji smiles at him. "Roger!" Jack roars and he and Crow send Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Raikiri in to attack, but the electrical arcs disintegrate the monsters "What?!" Jack and Crow shocked. The green light surges even further, spearing out of the building and into the sky. Outside, the citizens of the City watch in shock; Tokamatsu stands up with the kids "What the heck is that!?" Tokamatsu asked. "A bright light is enveloping all of the Public Security Headquarters…" Tanner, Fran and Amanda observe as the Tops and Commons alike observe that a bright light is enveloping the Public Security Headquarters. The light begins to spread in a manner reminiscent of Zero Reverse and Tony, Damon and Shinji watch "It's disappearing…The symbol of Tops' rule! Security's headquarters" Shinji observers.

Roger laughs "That's it! Disappear! Disappear! If you won't do as I please, then, you, this world, and everything else should just disappear! Disappear!" Roger encourages everyone. A wormhole opens beneath the walkways, and a bolt of electricity strikes the floor, shattering part of the stone and dislodging Roger. With a horrified scream, Jean-Michel Roget falls, disappearing into the wormhole, which closes after he enters it. The light fades and the winds die "Is everyone okay?!" Gongenzaka asked. "Yeah…somehow…" Crow admits. "Roger disappeared…" Shun observes. "Where did he go?" Shun asked. Yuya's energy cuffs dissolve, and he looks up a Yuzu "Yuzu…Where's Roger?" Yuya asked. "I don't know…He got sucked into some kind of hole…"Yuzu admits. "Huh?" Yuya gasped. "But…You're right here Yuya. No one had taken you away. Right here" Yuzu said. Yuya tears up again "Yuzu…" Yuya whisper. He gently removes Yuzu's hands and Yuzu smiles "Let's go together, Yuya!" Yuzu suggested. "Yeah" Yuya said as he nods.

And then a whining starts; the air fills with green light and the winds begin to whip through the room again. "What is this?" Yuzu asked. "What is this? What's going on?" Yuya asked. "I don't know…but the dimensional transfer device might still be…" Yuzu theorizes and Yuya was ripped from his feet by the wind. "Yuya!" Yuzu screams. "Yuzu!" Yuya scream as he reaches futilely for Yuzu as he was sucked into another wormhole. "Yuya!" Yuzu scream again, but then she is pulled into the air as well. Gongenzaka grabs Yuzu's hand "Gongenzaka!" Yuzu exclaims, but Gongenzaka was beginning to lose his balance; Shun tries to hold Gongenzaka back "Hey-!" Shingo said as he grabs Shun too, but it's not enough and all four of them were sucked into the portal.

The light fades and the Akabas can only stare in shock. Crow and Jack walk up "What was that?!" Crow asked. "Most likely something caused by Roger's dimensional transfer device going haywire. A wormhole…" Reiji explains. "Wormhole?" Jack asked. "A hole that connects between dimensions, simile to its name" Sora explains. "That's right" Reiji confirms. "It doesn't move things over a specified route…" Reiji explains. "Then Yuzu and the others…?" Reira asked. "Most likely in another dimension…But our methods to narrow down to which one…do not exist" Reiji admits.

The group regains consciousness in the ruins of a destroyed city and a smoky sky. "Woah what is this? Did the City get blown up?" Shingo asks in shock. "No…This is Heartland. The Xyz Dimension…in other words…My home" Shun grimly tells him.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! We are going to start the Xyz arc!**

The Metropolis of Despair – Heartland

In Heartland's past before the war Duel Monsters were flying about and the children were having fun Dueling "Dang, he got me! One more! Let's go again!" A boy said. An couple were smiling at their baby when a purple light covers them and they disappeared and their cards fell onto the ground. Flame came up and Academia appeared with five Ancient Gear Soldiers. The citizens of Heartland ran, and the Resistance, lead by Shun and Ruri, were running to the battlefield, the flame became a vortex and sever cards flew up into the air "Unforgivable!" A voice said. Then a Chaos Ancient Gear Giant smashes the wall and then fired a beam at Heartland. More Chaos Ancient Gear Giant appeared and starts to destroy Heartland. "I will never forgive them! Academia!" The voice vows.

In the present, Yuzu Gongenzaka and Shingo was walking around Heartland, Yuzu was trying to contact Yuya on her Duel Disk, but an Error appeared. Yuzu signs "So you can't get a hold of Yuya?" Gongenzaka asked. "Yeah…" Yuzu replies. "Kurosaki hasn't come back from looking for the Resistance…" Gongenzaka said as he looks around. Shingo looks up from his hunger and hallucinated an oasis "There it is!" Shingo yells and runs toward the hallucination "Water!" Shingo yells. "Hey!" Yuzu calls out as Shingo jumps up into the air and Land on the pavement. "Sawatari…" Yuzu mutter as she and Gongenzaka watches Shingo swimming in the hallucination. "It feels so good…Water…Water!" Shingo said. Gongenzaka came up to him and picked him up by his collar "Water…!" Shingo mutters. "Get it together!" Gongenzaka yells at Shingo. Shingo scream, he then looked in front of him "Water?" Shingo gasped. "Give it a rest!" Gongenzaka tells Shingo. "No! Over there!" Shingo pointed. Gongenzaka look at where Shingo was pointed and see a woman gather food and water. "Hey!" Yuzu calls out and the woman turns around. "Hey!" Yuzu waves as she, Gongenzaka and Shingo run toward her, but when she saw Yuzu's Duel Disk she freaks out and runs in terror. "Wait!" Yuzu said, she then looked at the food and water the woman left behind.

A little bit later, all three of them when to look for the woman, Shingo was carry the food on his head while Gongenzaka was holding the Water container on his shoulder "Hey, can we take one?" Shingo asked. "And here I thought it was rare that you would help out carrying things…Is that what you wanted?" Gongenzaka realizes Shingo's motive. "We can't do that, Sawatari! You can see how important these items are just by looking at this place. We have to bring them back" Yuzu tells Shingo. "But…" Shingo mutters, his stomach growls. "Stop, please!" their hear a man beg, a man appeared from a ruin and collapse and turn is fear "I'm begging you! Someone save me!" The man pleaded, he was then covered in a purple light and disappeared. "A person!" Yuzu gasped, and then three Academia Students appeared and the Yellow Student held out a card and shakes it and the man's face appeared on the card. "Academia…" Yuzu growls as she, Gongenzaka and Shingo hides behind some rubble.

After a little while the group came to the street where the Chaos Ancient Gear's beam hits "Horrible…" Yuzu said. "No! Dad, don't go! No!" A boy's voice cries out. The group looked to where the voice was coming from, and they saw an destroyed house. "Shh! Be quiet!" A woman whisper to the boy, and the boy begins to cry. Yuzu opens the door "Be quiet!" The woman said. Yuzu looked inside "Stay away! I'm begging you! Please spare my children!" The Women pleaded as she holds one boy in her arm while the other on hides behind her. "You've got it wrong, we haven't come here to do you harm…" Yuzu explains to them. "We're bringing this back…" Gongenzaka tells them. Yuzu take the basket of food from Shingo "Here, take it" Yuzu said. "I'm begging you! Please! Please!" the woman cries. Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Shingo throw their Duel Disk to the ground "As you can see we won't do anything. Please, calm down" Gongenzaka reassures them. "There's no need to hesitate, it's all yours after all" Shingo said. "Here…" Yuzu said as she pushed the food basket forward. Then the youngest boy ran out of his mother's arms "Food!" the boy said. "Wait!" his mother calls out to her son. The boy went to the food basket and start to bite in one of the food cans "Come back!" The boy's mother yells out, but the boy continues to bite the food can, and Yuzu smiles and Yuzu raised her arm. "Stop!" The mother shouts, but Yuzu just removed the lid of the can for the young boy "Here" Yuzu said as she gave back the can, and the boy smiles as he takes back the food as eats it.

A little while later, two boys were eating the food on a table with their mother, Yuzu sitting opposite them, Gongenzaka with his back to them and Shingo looking hugely at the food. Gongenzake then turns around and looks at Shingo "Quit making that face! Keep yourself in check!" Gongenzaka tells Shingo. Shingo look disappointed and Yuzu smiles. "If you people aren't with Academia, then why are you here?" the mother asked. "We're looking for our friend. His name is Yuya Sakaki. He's the same age as us and has a bracelet on his right hand" Yuzu explains. "Have you seen anyone like that?" Gongenzaka asked. "No…There aren't any young people like that here anymore…Everyone has been turned into cards…" The mother replies. "But what about the Resistance? Isn't there the Resistance fighting against Academia in Heartland?" Yuzu asked. "The Resistance…" The Woman said.

Meanwhile in another area of Heartland, Shun was standing outside of a Ruin School building.

(Flashback)

Shun and Ruri captured an Academia Student, an Slifer Red , Shun was restarting him. "Unifying dimension?!" Ruri asked in shock. "The worlds are all divided into 4 dimensions based on their Summoning methods, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Standard. Unifying all of them and making a utopia is our noble goal!" The Academia Solder explains. "You're insane!" Shun yells as he threw the Academia Solder to the ground. "I'll turn you into a card as well!" Shun yells as he got read to active the card-sealing function on his Duel Disk. "Stop!" Ruri said as she put her hand on her brother's arm. "Don't stop me, Ruri!" Shun tells her. "Doing that to him won't solve anything…" Ruri explains. "Ruri!" Shun exclaims. "There has to be another way to bring peace back to this world!" Ruri said.

(Flashback ends)

Shun opens a door to a destroyed classroom, and Shun walks in and looks around. He then notices a destroyed Duel Disk on the floor and picks it up "So they were wiped out…?" Shun wonders.

Back with Yuzu's group "The Resistance has been gone for some time…I'm certain they've all been wiped out" the mother explains. Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Shingo gasped. "Just like my husband, these boys' father…Right in front of our eyes!" The women cries. Her son tried to comfier her while Yuzu looks sad. The woman the looks at the Lancers' Duel Disk in displeased "All of this because of Duelling!" The women said. "That's not-!" Yuzu tries to explains, but stopped. Stop it, Sawatari!" Gongenzaka yells and everyone turn to see Gongenzaka holding back the hungry Shingo "I can't take it anymore! Let me eat something!" Shingo pleaded. "Right now, you need to control yourself!" Gongenzaka tells Shingo. "I'm at my limit! Just one bite! No even the juice from the can! Please!" Shingo said. "Disgraceful!" Gongenzaka displeased with Shingo's action. "At times like this you should be steadfas-" Gongenzaka tries to explains but then his stomach growls. "Do you want to eat some mister?" The youngest boy asked. "A samurai can go many days without eat-!" Gongenzaka tries to explains, but his stomach had other idea. The two boys laugh and Gongenzaka blushes in embarrassment. "Eat with us!" the older boy offered. "Really?" Shingo asked. "Yeah!" the boys said.

But as Shingo was about to reach for the can, someone kicked the door in. Everyone turned to the door and the three Academia students from before walked in "Six survivors spotted. Commencing disposal" The Ra Yellow student reports. "Stop it!" Yuzu yells as she, Gongenzaka and Shingo, with their Duel Disk, stand in front of the three Academia students. "Oh? You guys are Duelist?" The Ra Yellow asked. "We were bored with having to deal with nothing but pushovers up until now…" the Slifer Red said. "Looks like we finally have someone we can go all out against!" the second Slifer Red comments. "Dueling is not a tool for conflict! True Dueling is to bring smiles to people!" Yuzu declares.

"DUEL!" all six Duelist shouts out. Yuzu taps her Duel Disk screen "Field Spell: Crossover" Her Duel Disk declares and platforms appeared "It's dangerous, don't go outside!" The woman warns her sons. "I'm going first!" Yuzu declares. "I've never seen a Duel Disk like that…" The Ra Yellow observers. "Are they not from the Resistance?!" The First Slifer Red asked. "We're Lancers!" Yuzu tells them. "Lancer?" The second Slifer Red asked. "Yes!" Yuzu replies.

(Flashback)

The scene changes to when the Maiami Championship ends "Lancers are soldiers known to ride a horse and wield a spear to pierce through their enemies! We will not fail to eliminate all of our enemies! I swear this to every one of you in this world!" Reiji declares and the crowd goes wild. The scene changes to when the Lancers left the Standard Dimension

(Flashback ends)

"We Lancers have come here to stop Academia's plot, this Dimensional War!" Yuzu tells them. "War? What are you talking about?" The second Slifer Red asked. "You all invaded this Xyz Dimension, didn't you!?" Gongenzaka furiously asked. "We are only completing our mission as ordered by the Professor!" The first Slifer Red replies. "The ARC Area Project to restore the world! In order to create our utopia!" The Ra Yellow states. " ARC Area Project…?" Yuzu wonders. "What is that?!" Gongenzaka asked. "What kind of utopia destroys cities and turns people into cards like this!?" Shingo angrily asked. "Using Dueling to sadden people and rob from them is wrong! Dueling is to bring people happiness! To make people smile! Yes…that's why we have continued fighting this far!" Yuzu declares.

(Flashback)

The scene changes to the City in the Synchro Dimension "Even in the Synchro Dimension's City…" Yuzu starts narrating."Here, people are split between two types: Tops and Commons. To put it simply, the Tops are the winners and we, the Commons, are the losers. While winners gain everything and live a life of luxury, the losers spend a pitiful existence wondering where their next meal will be. And on top of that, if you try and fight this system, you will get captured by Security and sent off to the camps" Crow explains the order of the City. "Security were completely biased in their treatment of Tops. They only brought hardships to Commons and their lifestyle. The leader of Security was Roger. He was plotting to take over the City. And during the Duel Tournament, the Friendship Cup, that everyone on the City was watching, he had his own horrific Duellist taking part! In order to give birth to a new Duel King…To demonstrate the power he has over the City! Riding Duel is the evolution of Duelling while riding a D-wheel. And during those Duels, Roger used all kinds of methods to attack us. I had to win my way to the top and tell everyone how wonderful Duelling truly can be! And I wanted to stop the conflict between Tops and Commons! For the sake of Crow and Shinji that I had met fighting my way there!" Yuzu narrates. "You could say Yuya Sakaki has become another sacrifice for this world. That's why I've been fighting! To change this distorted society!" Shinji told Yuzu. Yuzu growls at this. "I can only gather the energy of the oppressed Commons…and overthrow the Tops! This time, I will make the Commons stand up for themselves!" Shinji vows.

"If the Tops and Commons remained against each other, it would play right into Roger's hand…And they wouldn't ever be able to become a peaceful society! But…But before the Friendship Cup ended…The Commons started rioting!" Yuzu narrate. "It's a revolution!" Shinji declares. "Revolution!" The Common yells out. "Mommy! I'm scared" A Top Boy cries in a nearby alley way. Crow ran up to the boy "Hey, kid! You're going to be okay!" Crow reassures the young boy. The boy then hugs Crow "Revolution or not, leaving a kid out like this only breeds resentment…Then things won't be any different than before!" Crow comments. Roger appeared on severally hologram screens. "Attention all citizens of the City . I, Jean-Michel Roger, Director of Public Safety…in respond to the riots being caused by Commons in multiples areas, I'm receiving an overwhelming amount of requests from the Tops to maintain the security of this City. So I have declared martial law" Roger announces. "At that monument, Yuya, who had been captured…!" Yuzu narrates "This isn't the time to be fighting amongst each other! Tops and Commons have to fight and work together…! This dimension is already being targeted by Academia!"Yuya tells everyone.

"Yuzu…if you can hear this, please answer me! Stop this conflict! Use the Entertainment Duelling we learned at You Show Duel School and…!" Yuya asked Yuzu. "Stop this!" Roger pushes Yuya out of the screen. "Yuya!" Yuzu yells and Roger cuts of the hologram screens. "And a message from the Duel King, Jack Atlas, came to me. To come fight him in the Friendship Cup Grand Finals! And there show him the Dulling I believed in from the bottom of my heart!" Yuzu narrates. "If you are trying to accomplish something then…Don't falter!" Jack said.

(Flashback ends)

"Their words gave me strength! And I took part in the Finals to prove it! Duelling isn't a tool for conflict, it's to make people happy, to make them smile!" Yuzu declares.

Back at the ruined School, Shun was walking away from the building

(Flashback)

Shun was chasing a Slifer Red back to a wall "I-I already told you everything that I know! P-Please spare me!" the second Slifer Red pleaded to Shun. "Reiji Akaba…That is the name of the Professor's son?" Shun asked. "Th-that's right, I don't know anything but that!" The Slifer Red tells Shun. "Then if I capture him…" Shun mutters. "I'm begging you! I told you everything I knew! Spare m-!" The Slifer Red pleaded, but Shun ignored him and activate the Card Sealing function on his Duel Disk.

The Scene changes to when Shun was in an alleyway in Maimai City, with the staff of LDS standing in front of him, then Reiji appeared. "There's no doubt that Yuto is still in captivity now. But I will save him! In order to do that…I just need you!" Shun declares. "Just as I had suspected…So simply put, you wish to use me as a hostage to exchange" Reiji states. "That's right. The reason I kept attacking LDS…And the reason I sent you the cards with the souls sealed inside…It was all to draw you out! If I have his son as a bartering chip…the even Leo Akaba will unable to say no!" Shun explains. "I wonder about that…" Reiji comments. "What?!" Shun asked. "I have a hard time believing that he value me that much" Reiji states. "What do you mean?" Shun demands. "Never mind that…If you wish to fight me, I have no objections. But I have one condition" Reiji states.

(Flashback ends)

"I thought trusting him would be a shortcut to rescuing Yuto…" Shun thought.

Back with Yuzu's group, Smile World had been played "Kurosaki from the Resistance was our enemy at first but…He reconsidered and joined us Lancers! And not just Kurosaki!" Yuzu said.

(Flashback)

"I learned the truth…What Academia has actually done…! I don't want to be an underling of the devil!" Yuri states.

"That's why no matter what, I want to save Yuya! I don't want to hand Yuya over to a prison-like Academia!" Sora tells Yuzu.

(Flashback ends)

"We managed to communicate through our hearts with two friends from Academia using Dueling!" Yuzu points out.

(Flashback)

The scene change to when Yuzu was Dueling Jack in the Friendship Cup finals "If we combine powers with everyone, we can bring peace to all worlds! That is what I was taught in my Duel with Jack!" Yuzu states. Jack laughs "I see, this is it! These are your words, Yuzu Hiragi! Even though each voice may be small, if you combine their power, they resonate with great strength! This must mean your wishes and feeling have been passed on to the people of this City!" Jack states. "Wow, this is amazing! It's a huge uproar with the entire City involved! I've never seen anything like this before!" Melissa comments.

Jack turns around "Now, come Yuzu! See this to the end with your Duelling!" Jack tells Yuzu as he spreads his arms. "I will take it all of it with everything I have!" Jack declares.

(Flashback ends)

Gongenzaka and Shingo nods at Yuzu's words. Yuzu had just place her Scale 1 Arial the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Dulcet the Melodious Diva on her Pendulum Zone "Sway" Yuzu chants. "Pendulum of my Soul!" Gongenzaka chants. "Draw an arc of light" Yuzu chants. "across the aether!" Shingo chants. "Pendulum Summon!" All three declares. "This will finish it!" all of them declares as Abyss Actor – Superstar, Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo attacks the three Academia soldiers wiping out their LP. "Wow!" the youngest son gasped. "This is my first time seeing a Duel like this!" The oldest boy comments. "This is real Duelling!" the mother said. Crossover Field Spell disappeared and the field returns to normal. Yuzu smiles at the families.

(Flashback)

The scene change to when Yuzu won the Friendship Cup "My Duel with Jack spread smiles over the entire City. But..." Yuzu narrates.

Roger staggers to the center pillar "But there is no need to run…Since I am going to be destroyed after all…Then I'll take the rest of you…And this entire City with me!" Roger claims. He lays his hand on a console that reads "CHECK" and it shifts to an "H" symbol displaying the word "CLEAR". Roger raises his fist "I'll drop everything into the void between dimensions!" Roger screams before slamming his fist down onto the console. Alarms begin to sound, green lights ripple across the wall and surge up at the bottom of the room and electrical arcs begin to crackle over the machine. Roger turns around and he laughs madly "Fall! All of you fall!" Roger orders the Lancers. Yuzu holds onto Yuya and the rest of the Lancers brace themselves but the lighter Reira was swept away "Reira!" Tsukikage yells out. "Reira!" Reiji yells as he runs in and catches Reira. "Brother!" Reria cries and Reiji smiles at him. "Roger!" Jack roars and he and Crow send Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Raikiri in to attack, but the electrical arcs disintegrate the monsters "What?!" Jack and Crow shocked.

The green light surges even further, spearing out of the building and into the sky. Outside, the citizens of the City watch in shock; Tokamatsu stands up with the kids "What the heck is that!?" Tokamatsu asked. "A bright light is enveloping all of the Public Security Headquarters…" Tanner, Fran and Amanda observe as the Tops and Commons alike observe that a bright light is enveloping the Public Security Headquarters. The light begins to spread in a manner reminiscent of Zero Reverse and Tony, Damon and Shinji watch "It's disappearing…The symbol of Tops' rule! Security's headquarters" Shinji observers.

Roger laughs "That's it! Disappear! Disappear! If you won't do as I please, then, you, this world, and everything else should just disappear! Disappear!" Roger encourages everyone. A wormhole opens beneath the walkways, and a bolt of electricity strikes the floor, shattering part of the stone and dislodging Roger. With a horrified scream, Jean-Michel Roget falls, disappearing into the wormhole, which closes after he enters it. The light fades and the winds die "Is everyone okay?!" Gongenzaka

"Let's go together, Yuya!" Yuzu suggested. "Yeah" Yuya said as he nods. And then a whining starts; the air fills with green light and the winds begin to whip through the room again. "What is this?" Yuzu asked. "What is this? What's going on?" Yuya asked. "I don't know…but the dimensional transfer device might still be…" Yuzu theorizes and Yuya was ripped from his feet by the wind. "Yuya!" Yuzu screams. "Yuzu!" Yuya scream as he reaches futilely for Yuzu as he was sucked into another wormhole. "Yuya!" Yuzu scream.

Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shun and Shingo where then pulled into another wormhole.

(Flashback ends)

"All right!" Shingo's voice caught Yuzu's attention. "I'll give you a taste of all the fear you've inflicted right now!" Shingo said as he stands over the three Academia Solders. "Stop it!" Yuzu yells as she run to stop Shingo. "Hey, how do you use this thing?" Shingo wonders as he fiddles with the Ra Yellow's Duel Disk. "Stop that!" Yuzu tells Shingo as she put her hand on his shoulders. "Why!? If we leave them alone, they'll come back again!" Shingo said. "Duelling isn't to bring fear to people! Isn't that right!" Yuzu explains. "Damn it!" three Academia Solders said as they ran away. "They're running away!" Shingo exclaims.

But as the three Academia Solders turn at the corner an explosion happened and the three Academia Solders screamed "What was that?" Yuzu asked. Then three card with those Academia Solders appeared, were filing into the air.

Yuzu, Shingo and Gongenzaka when to see what has happened, and their they see a Duellist with an cold stare, the three sealed Academia Solders' cards and a Dragon they never seen before "There were still others left? Are you prepared to repent?!" The Duellist asked them.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we will see Kaito from the Arc-v Duel!**

Galactic Eyes

Yuzu looks at at the cards containing the defeated Academia Duellists "Why would you do this...Why?!" Yuzu asked the Duellist. "That's obvious. They are with Academia. My enemy!" the Duellist replies as he deactivates his Duel Disk and the dragon behind him dissipate. "Even if they're your enemy...You can't just thoughtlessly turn them into cards! If you do that, you're no different than them!" Yuzu protest. "That's right! You'll be like the those scumbags then! Is that what you want!?" Shingo agrees. Yuzu and Gongenzaka both look away from their fellow Lancer in disband "You were just about to do that a moment ago" Gongenzaka reminds Shingo, causing Shingo to deflate. "Are you from the Resistance?" Yuzu asked.

"I heard that the Resistance had been wiped out, but...Thank goodness!"Yuzu admits. "Thank goodness? Are you just glad to have more prey to hunt?" The Duellist asked. "No! We're your allies!" Yuzu protest. "I'll be the judge of that" the Resistance Duellist replies." What?!" Yuzu asked. A gust of wind blows the Resistance Duellist's coat "They used all kinds of methods to deceive us and hunt us down. That's why I decided...I will determine who is friend or foe through my Duelling!" The Resistance Duellist explains. "Now, prepare yourselves!" The Resistance Duellist warns the Lancers.

"Interesting, then I'll take you on!" Shingo accepts the Duellist's challenge. "Sawatari!" Yuzu said in disapproval. "Why are you giving into his provocation?" Gongenzaka asked. "Shut up! Not only he turns guys we let go into cards, now he says he'll decide if we're friends or foe? I'm not going to stay silent and let him decide for himself! I'll be the one to decide that first!" Shingo tells them. "You're our enemy! Kind old me won't turn you into a card, but...I'll knock some sense into that twisted personally of yours Prepare yourself!" Shingo tells the Duellist as he activates his Duel Disk with the same flourish as Yuzu. "Action Field: On!" Shingo declares. "Field Spell: Crossover" Shingo's Duel Disk declares and the area is suffused by blue, while the blue platforms appear.

"Action Field?" The Resistance Duellist muses and was surprised when the Action Cards. "That's right, this is my Dueling!" Shingo states. "Hey! It's not your alone!" Yuzu protest. "Action Duelling is our…" Gongenzaka points out. "Don't worry about the details!" Shingo reassures them. "More importantly, we haven't been able to do that in a while!" Shingo comments. "Offer me some support, my followers!" Shingo tells Yuzu and Gongenzaka. "F-Followers?!" Yuzu shocked. "Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka shocked. but Shingo ignores them and he begins the Action Duel chant "Duellist locked in battle!" Shingo declares. "K-Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"Yuzu stammers. "They storm through this Field…" Gongenzaka says tonelessly. "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling!" Shingo calls. "Action…" All three Lancers declare. "Duel!" Shingo declares, while the Resistance Duellist, identified by the versus splash as Kaito, remains silent.

"I'll go first! I Summon Abyss Actor - Wild Hope from my hand! (ATK: 1600) Then I set one card and end my turn" Shingo declares. "Action Duel…" Kaito muses and he prepares to draw. "Wait! I, the man Gongenzaka, will be taking part in this Duel as well!" Gongenzaka tells him. "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP" Gongenzaka's Duel Disk declares (Gongenzaka's LP: 2000). "Gongenzaka, not you too!" Yuzu exclaims. "My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka declares and draws. "I Summon Superheavy Samurai Swordsman!" Gongenzaka declares (ATK 1000). "Oh? Usually you're so deadest on defense, but you Summoned it in Attack Position?" Shingo surprised. "He's really ticked you off, huh?" Shingo comments. "I like it, go for it! Knock him out of here!" Shingo tells Gongenzaka. "No, I won't make a move" Gongenzaka replies. "Huh?" Shingo confused. "Not just me, neither will you or him" Gongenzaka said.

"I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker from my hand and equip it to Swordsman!" Gongenzaka declares. "With its effect, only Swordsman can declare an attack! Additionally...!" Gongenzaka explains. "Swordsman has the effect to make the ATK of the monster it battle 0. That way, it's unbeatable in battle. This way no one will able to attack" Yuzu finishes. "That's right. I ended up begrudging shouting that opening statement, but...I can't let that guy duel Sawatari head-on" Gongenzaka mentally agrees. "We don't know if he's part of the Resistance or not, but...Right now, we need as many comrades as we can find. This isn't the time for those who see Academia as a mutual enemy to be fighting!" Yuzu thinks. "Nice job, Gongenzaka!"Yuzu congratulates him. "Now no one will be able to make a move or get hurt!" Yuzu observed. "This is strength of Steadfast Duelling!" Gongenzaka proudly declares. "Steadfast? Who needs that?" Shingo irritably asks. "If you don't want to move, then sit there by yourself!" Shingo tells Gongenzaka. Shingo boosts off a platform and he snags an Action Card, catching Kaito's attention. "I activate the Action Spell: Broken Ruin!" Shingo said. "This card deals 300 damage per hand size different between me and my opponent!" Shingo explains. "I have 3 and you have 5, so you take 600 damage!" Shingo said (Kaito's LP: 3400).

Soulpeacemaker explodes "Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker is destroyed when effect damage is dealt" Gongenzaka explains. Shingo laughs "See that? This is the strength of Action Duelling! Your Steadfast Duelling didn't do anything at all!" Shingo declare. "You really are unbearable! Even though Yuzu and I had a heart to heart understanding..." Gongenzaka growls. "Huh? Heart to heart?" Shingo asks in confusion. "Why don't you think about our current situation a bit!? What's the point of comrades fighting amongst each other when Academia is invading this city?!" Gongenzaka angrily tells Shingo.

"I don't recall ever stating that you were my comrades. I told you that I would determine whether you friend or foe through my Duelling. But I've already made my decision. Action Field…Action Spell…There is no one who uses that in this city, Heartland, where I was born and raised! Simply put, you are invaders from another dimension! Enemies of Heartland!" Kaito retorts. "You stating that you wouldn't move is the same as saying you're ending your turn!" Kaito tells Gongenzaka. "Then from here on, it's my turn!" Kaito declares and draws. "I Summon Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito said (ATK: 1400). "Cipher…!" Yuzu whisper as she appears to recognize the monster. "When I control a Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito explains (ATK: 1400). "Two Level 4s, this is the Xyz Dimension…" Gongenzaka muse. "If he has two monsters of the same Level…!" Gongenzaka realizes.

"I won't let you!" Shingo states. "I activate the Continuous Trap: Abyss Actor's Injury!" Shingo declares. "One monster on the field cannot be used as material for a Summon with another monster of the same Level!" Shingo explains. "I target your Level 4 Cipher Wing!" Shingo declares. "Now you can't perform an Xyz Summon with Level 4s" Shingo comments. "The fact that you had that Trap set already means…From the start…" Gongenzaka realizes. "Of course! Before we showed up, he had out a dragon we've never seen before. It's most likely that's his ace monster! The fact that he's still alive and fighting in the city that's been invaded by Academia…Means he has a considerably powerful monster. So in order to beat this guy like that…" Shingo mentally confirms. "Sealing his Ace Monster is the best strategy to aim for..." Gongenzaka mentally finishes. "Looks like you get it!" Shingo comments. "Does this mean we just communicated heart to heart too?" Shingo asked before laughing. "It's true I understand your intention. But you still don't understand anything!" Gongenzaka admits. "Huh?" Shingo said. "I'm saying that I want us to stop this fight right now! I don't care if we win, just end it as quick as-"Gongenzaka said.

"No, you can't win" Yuzu tells them. Both Gongenzaka and Shingo looked at her "Huh?" Shingo said. "If you think that alone will defeat Kaito..." Yuzu tells them. "Kaito?" Yuzu realizes what she's saying. "That's his name. Why do I know that? Ruri...Is that you, Ruri?" Yuzu wonders. "Are you telling me about him" Yuzu mentally asked. Ruri appeared next to her "Yes. He's Kaito. He's a well-known Duellist in Heartland. But his facial expression is greatly different from before..." Ruri confirms

(Flashback)

Ruri remembers seeing Kaito with a small smile on his face in lighter attire and controlling a Cipher Wing "But that monster definitely is...!" Ruri notes

(Flashback ends)

"I activate the Continuous Spell: Cipher Interference from my hand!" Kaito said. "When I control two or more Cipher monsters, during battle, one of their ATKs are doubled" Kaito explains (Cipher Wing #1's ATK: 2800). "Battle! I attack Abyss Actor - Wild Hope with Ciper Wing!" Kaito declares and Ciper Wing destroyed Wild Hope (Shingo's LP: 2800). "A-At this moment, I activate Wild Hope's effect!" Shingo said. "When this card is destroyed, I can add one Abyss Actor from me Deck to my hand!" Shingo explains and he adds Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian. "I attack directly with my other Ciper Wing!" Kaito declares, knocking Shingo into a rock (Shingo's LP: 1400). "Sawatari!" Yuzu calls out. "And now, Cipher Interference's effects ends" Kaito states (Cipher Wing #1's ATK: 1400). "I set two cards and end my turn" Kaito said. "Keep it together Sawatari! This Duel has only just started!" Gongenzaka tells Shingo. "Kaito was strong. Before Academia invaded, he was expected to become Heartland's Duel Champion…" Ruri reflects."Duel Champion?" Yuzu whispers. "But…Kaito's Duelling back than had more warmth. Now all I can feel from him is anger!" Ruri explains. "Anger…?" Yuzu ask. "Yes" Ruri confirms. "What happened to him while I was gone?" Ruri wonders.

"Now I'm pissed off!" Shingo cursed. "I was holding back because you've been holding off Academia by yourself, but…I'm going all out now!" Shingo claims. "My turn!" Shingo declares and draws. "If that's how you want it, then…" Shingo mutters. "I, using the Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, Set the Pendulum Scale!" Shingo declares. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 2 to 7" Shingo explains. "Simultaneously?" Kaito asks. "Pendulum Summon!" Shingo declares. "Come forth, my monsters! First off, from my hand, Abyss Actor – Superstar! (ATK:2500) And be revived from my Extra Deck, Abyss Actor - Wild Hope! (ATK: 1600)" Shingo tells them. "So destroyed monsters are sent to the Extra Deck…Pendulum Summon…" Kaito mused. "Back then, Brother and I were learning at one of Heartland's Duel School, Spades" Ruri explains.

(Flashback)

Ruri remembers watching one of Kaito's Duels with Shun and Yuto "Kaito was the ace of our rival school, Clover. His play style was stylish and exciting. He was unmatched at seeing through his opponent's strategy" Ruri states.

(Flashback ends)

"Superstar's monster effect!" Shingo proceed. "Once per turn, I can add an Abyss Script Spell Card to my hand!" Shingo explains as he adds Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair to his hand. "Then I'll activate it! Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair with Superstar as my target!" Shingo declares. "Now when Superstar destroys one of your monsters, I can banish 3 cards from Your Extra Deck" Shingo explains as Superstar was cloaked in blue armour and a red cape. "I see! He's going to use that to banish the dragon in Kaito's Extra Deck…!" Yuzu realizes. "Also, I activate the Continuous Spell: Abyss Actors' Costume Chest!" Shingo continues. "Once per turn, I can activate an Abyss Costume from my Deck" Shingo explains. "I select Abyss Costume - Hero's Sword and equip it to Superstar!" Shingo said. "With this, Superstar's ATK is increased by 300!" Shingo explains (Superstar's ATK: 2800). "Next up is Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect!" Shingo states. "Pendulum Effect?" Kaito interest. "Once per turn, I send one Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster I control to my Extra Deck, then I can add that monster's ATK to another monster this turn!" Shingo explains. "I send Wild Hope to the Extra Deck and increase Superstar's ATK by Wild Hope's 1600!" Shingo said (Superstar's ATK: 4400). "Battle, Superstar! Attack Cipher Wing!" Shingo declares. "I'm going to banish that dragon of yours!" Shingo vows. "At this moment, by Continuous Spell: Cipher Interference's effect, Cipher Wing's ATK is doubled!" Kaitio said (Cipher Wing #1's ATK: 2800).

"And I activate the Continuous Trap: Cipher Shield!" Kaito declares. "If I control two or more Cipher monsters, then Cipher monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!" Kaito explains as a rainbow-colored barrier appears (Kaito's LP: 1800). "Damn it, I dealt some damage, but I couldn't the dragon!" Shingo cursed. "And now, I activate the Continuous Trap: Cipher Chain!"Katio declares. "When I take battle damage, I can activate it, targeting all monsters on the field!" Kaito explains and a strand of rainbow light connects to both Cipher Wings, Swordsman, and Superstar. "What?!" Gongenzaka shocked. "If any of the monsters connected by this chain are destroyed, all connected monsters will also be destroyed! And all players will take the combined ATK of all the destroyed monster in damage!" Kaitio explains.

"The total ATK of all the monsters?!" Shingo shocked. "That's a nice move you pulled there…" Shingo admits. "No matter how many so-called Pendulum Monsters you bring out, I'll destroy them all! But, you will be the only ones taking damage! Thanks to Cipher Shield, I won't take any effect damage!" Kaitio vows. "And at the end of the Battle Phase, Cipher Interference's effect on Cipher Wing ends…" Kaito states (Cipher Wing #1's ATK: 1400). "This is his…Kaito's Duelling?!" Yuzu asked. "No! It's true that he was exciting back then, but, he would never hammer down his opponents mercilessly like this!" Ruri states. "I end my turn here. Now, Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect ends, and Superstar's ATK returns to normal" Shingo said (Superstar's ATK: 2800). "At least with this, I've cut the damage down by 1600…" Shingo comments. "That does next to nothing! Our ATK total is still a 6600!" Gongenzaka states. "No wait, there's one thing that can turn this situation!" He realizes.

"My turn!" Gongenzaka declares and draws powerfully, drawing Superheavy Samurai Flutist. "I Summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" Gongenzaka said (ATK: 500). "And I send Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads to my Graveyard from my hand, then I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" Gongenzaka said (ATK: 300). "I Tune my Level 3 Swordsman and Flutist to my Level 2 Trumpeter!" Gongenzaka declares. "Shinobi hiding in the darkness, emerge onto this war ground with a cry that echoes in the mountains! Synchro Summon! Come before us! Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi! Gongenzaka chants (DEF: 2800). "I activate Sarutobi's effect!" Gongenzaka declares. "Once per turn, when there are no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls and deals 500 damage!" Gongenzaka explains.

"I destroy Cipher Chain!" Gongenzaka chooses and Sarutobi Summons winds that destroy the card. The wing was then repelled by the rainbow barrier "Due to Cipher Shield, I don't take the effect damage!" Kaito reminds Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka grits his teeth in frustration. "With: Abyss Actors' Costume Chest, I choose the Equip Spell: Abyss Costume-Dwarf's Shield from my Deck!" Shingo said. "You saved me from this pinch Gongenzaka, here's your reward!" Shingo tells Gongenzaka. "I equip Dwarf's Shield to Sarutobi!" Shingo declares. "It increases its DEF by 300!" Shingo explains (Sarutobi's DEF: 3100). "Battle! I attack Cipher Wing with Sarutobi!" Gongenzaka declares. "Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi can attack while in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka explains as Sarutobi raises its arms and Summons more winds to attack. "Due to the effect of Cipher Interfere, Cipher Wing's ATK is doubled, (Cipher Wing #1's ATK: 2800) and due to the effect of the Continuous Trap: Cipher Shield, Cipher Wing is not destroyed!" Kaito reminds him. "But you will take the damage!" Gongenzaka warns Kaito (Kaito's LP: 1500). "Now, Cipher Interfere's effect ends" Katio states (Cipher Wing #1's ATK: 1400). "I end my turn here" Gongenzaka said. "Thanks to Gongenzaka, they avoided the danger of Cipher Chain…" Yuzu observers.

"No, he still has his monsters" Ruri reminds Yuzu. "Yeah, as long he has monsters he can use as Xyz Materials...They can't relax yet" Yuzu agrees. "What're you talking about? Did you already forget? That due to the effect of my Continuous Trap: Abyss Actor's Injury, he can't use Level 4 monsters as materials for Special Summoning!" Shingo asked. "I'll say it again! No matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to perform an Xyz Summon!" Shingo tells Kaito. "We'll see about that" Kaito replies. "What?!" Shingo surprised.

"My turn!" Kaito declares and draws. "I Summon my third Cipher Wing!" Kaito said (ATK: 1400). "I already told you, even if you bring out a Level 4, you can't do Xyz-"Shingo repeats. "Who ever said I was going to Summon using Level 4?" Kaito interrupts. "I Release my third Cipher Wing and activate its monster effect!" Kaito declares. "I raise the Levels of the Cipher monsters I control by 4!" Kaito explains (Cipher Wing's LV: 8x2). "They're both Level 8 now!" Gongenzaka observes. "I Overlay my two Levels 8 Cipher Wings!" Kaito declares. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito chants (ATK: 3000).

"Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Yuzu whispers its name. "I can feel incredible anger coming from this monster! Almost as if Kaito's anger has possessed it..." Ruri gasped. "You lot have nowhere to run now" Kaito tells Shingo and Gongenzaka. "I won't show ant mercy, even if you beg" He warns them. "You surprised me with the Rank 8, but Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when they're destroyed, I'll just Pendulum Summon them next turn!" Shingo admits.

"There is no next turn!" Kaito snaps. "I use one Overlay Unit, and activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's monster effect! Cipher Projection!" Kaito declares. Light streams from the wings of Galaxy-Eyes "Once per turn, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls with its effect negated until the End Phase!" Kaito explains as he targets Saurtobi. "Saurtobi was-!" Gongenzaka shocked. "Additionally, Saurtobi can be treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and becomes the same ATK!" Kaito continues to explain as the light takes the form of Galaxy-Eyes and covers Sarutobi (ATK: 3000). I change Sarutobi to Attack Position!" Kaito said. Gongenzaka backs away "He has two dragons now!" Yuzu gasp.

"Battle! I attack Abyss Actor – Superstar with the Sarutobi turned into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito declares. "When I control two Cipher monsters, Continuous Spell: Cipher Interference...will double the ATK of one of them!" Kaito said (Sarutobi's ATK: 6000). "Are you prepared to repent?!" Kaito asked Shingo. "Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito yells and Sarutobi attacks and destroyed Superstar (Shingo's LP: 0), blasting Shingo off his feet. "This is the end for you as well!" Kaito warns Gongenzaka. "I attack directly with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito declares and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attacks (Gongenzaka's LP: 0). "Gongenzaka…Sawatari!" Yuzu calls out their names and she rushes forward to help them "You won't escape either!" Kaito warns Yuzu.

Yuzu turns and glares at Kaito "I'll turn the lot of you into cards!" Katio vows. "I won't let anyone get turned into cards again! Sawatari, Gongenzaka…The people still surviving in Heartland…Even the Academia's soldiers!" Yuzu retorted. "It's useless…Kaito isn't going to listen to what you have to say!" Ruri warns Yuzu. "The he won't listen to me, then I'll have him understand through a Duel! What I learned with my Duel in the City with Jack! If I out my words and my feelings into my Duelling…Even Kaito will come to understand!" Yuzu replies.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hi everyone, It's Rosestar48! Today we'll have the Duel between Yuzu and Kaito!**

The Merciless Hunter

"I won't let anyone get turned into cards again! Sawatari, Gongenzaka…The people still surviving in Heartland…Even the Academia soldiers!" Yuzu declares. "It's useless…Kaito isn't going to listen to what you have to say!" Ruri warns Yuzu. "The he won't listen to me, then I'll have him understand through a Duel! What I learned with my Duel in the City with Jack! If I out my words and my feelings into my Duelling…Even Kaito will come to understand!" Yuzu replies. "You know my name?" Kaito realize. "So you are from Academia!" Kaito decide. "No! I'm not from Academia!" Yuzu protest. "I known that Academia has put a bounty on my head. I've turned many of their soldiers into cards. It's a given. But you've turned so many times more people into cards! That's why I swore...If you turn a hundred of my friends into cards...I'll make a thousand Academia soldiers meet the same fate! And you will soon join that number!" Kaito explains.

"Kaito activates his Duel Disk "Are you prepared to repent!?" Kaito asked Yuzu. "I only want to talk to you! With my Duelling!" Yuzu replies and activates her Duel Disk. "Field Spell: Crossover" Yuzu's Duel Disk declares. "Talk is pointless! Academia only deserves death!" Kaito snaps as the platforms and blue light of "Cross Over" materialize. The Acton Cards scatters "DUEL!" both Duellist declares.

"I'll go first! I Summon Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito declares (ATK: 1400). "When I control a Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito explains (ATK: 1400). "He's got two Cipher Wings again!" Gongenzaka gasps.

"I activate the Spell Card: Double Exposure from my hand, and double the Levels of my two Cipher Wings!" Kaito said (Cipher Wing's LV: 8x2). "Here it comes!" Gongenzaka gasped. "Oh no!" Shingo states. "I Overly my two Cipher Wings!" Kaito declares. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito chants (ATK: 3000). "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Gongenzaka observes. "He got his ace monster out right at the get-go!" Shingo notes. "I set one card and end my turn" Kaito said.

"Yuzu…It's true you were able to talk to Jack Atlas with your Duelling. Those feelings even reach my soul inside of you. But that was only because Jack was aiming for the same goal as you…" Ruri tells Yuzu. "His goal…?" Yuzu asked. "Both you and Jack were wishing for the peace of the City. But right now, Kaito is ruled by his hatred. He's a wild beast who bares his fangs at everything in his way!" Ruri clarifies. "You can't speak to him…" Ruri states. "I can! I believe it!" Yuzu vows. "Didn't you also believe that? Because back then didn't you…" Yuzu asked.

(Flashback)

"Duels with smiles…" Ruri said."Huh?" Yuzu said. "With your power…Give the world…And everyone's future…Smiles…" Ruri weakly said.

(Flashback ends)

"He's from the Xyz Dimension just like you. There's no way that he doesn't want peace!" Yuzu points out. "My turn!" Yuzu declares and draws. "I, using the Scale 2 Vesperine the Melodic Angel and the Scale 5 Fifer the Melodious Diva, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said. "Additionally, I activate Vesperine the Melodic Angel's Pendulum Effect and double Fifer's Scale!" Yuzu said (Vesperine the Melodic Angel's Scale: 10). "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 9" Yuzu states. "Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! First off, Layla the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1600) And one more...! Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 2600). "Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu declares. "At this moment, I activate Layla's monster effect!" Yuzu said and Layla starts to sing. "I increase Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's ATK by 600!" Yuzu said (Mozarta's ATK: 3200). "Mozarta's ATK is over Galaxy-Eyes' mow!" Gongenzaka declares. "Nice one, Yuzu! Go and take out his dragon!" Shingo congratulates. "This is my Duelling! My words! I'm putting all of my feelings into this attack..." Yuzu declares.

"Go! Mozarta! Graceful Wa-! " Yuzu begins to order. "Double Exposure allows me to select a single monster once per turn, and make its name the same as another monster on the same side of the field!" Kaito explains. "I select Layla, and make its name "Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Kaito declares and Layla shrinks as an image of " Mozarta " appears over it. "There are two Mozarta now...?" Gongenzaka observes. "What is he planning to do?" Shingo asked. Mozarta prepares to release its attack "I activate the Trap Card: Double Sensorship!" Kaito said. "Once per turn, it an attacking monster is not the only one its name on the field, its attack is negated!" Kaito explains.

Sonic waves spread out from Layla and extinguish the launched of the rings of light, causing Yuzu to gasp in shock. "He set up two Mozarta just for this!?" Gongenzaka asked and Ruri simply close her eyes. "And now, Layla's effect ends and Mozarta's ATK returns to normal" Yuzu admits (Mozarta's ATK: 2600). "Vesperine the Melodic Angel's effect ends, and Fifer's scale returns to normal" Yuzu said (Fifer's Scale: 5). "I end my turn here" Yuzu said. "She Pendulum Summoned Mozarta with Layla to battle an increased ATK...There weren't any mistakes in Yuzu's strategy. But for it to end with her not being able to do anything..." Gongenzaka observes. "This guy is pretty good. Well, he is someone who managed to knock me out, so, it was to be expected, no matter how you cut it" Shingo admits.

"Your mistake was fighting me after I had already fought those two" Kaito declare."What?!" Yuzu shocked. "Once I see the abilities of an opponent, I never forget them. That Pendulum Summoning is a method that allows you to Summon multiple monsters, and that you lot's strategy is to use them in a combo...I knew that from fighting those two earlier. Once I know my enemy's strategy. It becomes clear what action I should take to counter it. Just like I did right now" Kaito explains. "I'm sorry Yuzu! I keep letting you down!" Gongenzaka tearfully apologizes. "I've already seen through your Duelling! That's why you will never be able to defect me!" Kaito states.

"My turn" Kaito declares and draws. "I use one Overly Unit, and activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's monster effect! Cipher Projection!" Kaito said. "Once per turn, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls with its effect negated until the End Phase!" Kaito explains. "I take control of Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and it is now treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito said as Mozarta went to Kaito's field and turn into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Mozarta's ATK: 3000). "Mozarta was-!" Yuzu gasped. "And I activate the Continuous Spell: Cipher Interfere from my hand!" Kaito said. "Battle! I attack your Layla-turned Mozarta with my new Galaxy-Eyes" Kaito declares. "He's trying to have Yuzu's monsters take each out out?!" Gongenzaka gasped.

"I activate Lalya's monster effect! I increase its ATK by 600 until the Battle Phase ends!" Yuzu declares (Lalya's ATK 2200). "With this, she'll be able to lessen the damage she takes from this battle…But…"Ruri notes. "Futile resistance!" Katio called it. "Now that I control two Cipher Dragons, due to the effect of the Continuous Spell: Cipher Interfere, their ATK is doubled during battle!" Kaito reminds Yuzu (Mozarta's ATK: 6000). "Get her! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito orders. "I won't let you get them for free!" Yuzu warns Kaito and she sprints forwards. "Cipher Stream of Eraducation!" Kaito yells out and Mozarta attacks, but Yuzu snags an Action Card from a platform as Mozarta builds up the stream of light.

"I activate the Action Spell: Miracle!" Yuzu said. "I negate a destruction from battle and halve the damage I take!" Yuzu explains (Yuzu's LP: 2100). "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka calls out. Kaito was surprised "Action Cards can be used not for offense but defense as well then?" Kaito realizes. "That isn't just all! They can buff monster effect, heal life, and do even mo-!" Shingo comments. "I don't need you to explain! I will defeat you all with my Duelling alone! Your miracle will only happen once!" Kaito snaps. "I attack Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra with my other Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" He declares. "Damn it!" Yuzu cursed. "Cipher Stream of Eraducation!" Kaito yells out and Galaxy-Eyes hit Layla and destroyed it as Yuzu leaps for an Action Card and knocks her down (Yuzu's LP: 1300). "With the battle ending. Cipher Interfere's effect ends as well" Kaito states (Mozarta's ATK 3000). "I set one card and end my turn" Kaito said. "At this moment Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra that was now Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon will return to its owner as normal" Kaito said. The light form of Galaxy-Eyes that was surrounding Mozarta dissipates and Mozarta returns to Yuzu "But I will destroy that soon! That will be your final moments!" Kaito notes. Yuzu grits her teeth in frustration.

Yuzu get up on her feet "He's strong…Overwhelmingly strong…What's even amazing is how he intuitively sees through his opponent's strategy! It's just like you said, Ruri" Yuzu notes. "And those skills feel even more keener than before too. It's like an aura that will slice through anything that gets close to it. Right now, no amount of talk will reach Kaito" Ruri notes. "That's all the more reason that I have to use my Duelling to talk to his heart!" Yuzu states. "My turn!" She declares and draws Laurie the Melody Witch. "It's here!" Yuzu notes. "Did Yuzu get a way out of this?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I activate Fifer's Pendulum Effect and Special Summon it from the Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu said (ATK: 800). "Next, I activate Fifer's monster effect!" Yuzu said. "When this monster is used to Tribute Summon a Pendulum monster it can be treated as two monsters!" She explains. Fifer spits in two "I Tribute Fifer and Tribute Summon Laurie the Melody Witch!" Yuzu said (ATK: 2400). "I activate Laurie the Melody Witch's monster effect!" Yuzu said. "Once per turn, I can change this monster's type from Spellcaster to Fairy until the End Phase!" Yuzu explains. A Faerie aura covers Laurie the Melody Witch "With this, you have two Level 8 Fairies!" Ruri observed.

"Watch Ruri, with my strongest Duelling and my strongest monster I'll wrench open Kaito's heart!" Yuzu vows. "I Overlay My Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra with my Laurie the Melody Witch!" Yuzu declares, much to Kaito's surprise. "Graceful singer, come forth and sing your song! Bring out the song of your victory! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Diva with the song of the night! Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 3000). "A new Diva…And with Xyz Summoning…" Kaito shocked. "Just who is this woman?!" Kaito asked. "Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva!" Yuzu declares.

Yuzu's Diva and that guy's dragon both have 3000 ATK!" Shingo observes. "Is she aiming for a draw?" Gongenzaka wonders. "No! When a monster Summoned using Laurie the Melody Witch as a material battles another monster, its ATK is doubled!" Yuzu states. An image of Laurie the Melody Witch appeared and transformed into the Faerie aura, which enters Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva (Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva's ATK: 6000). "All right! With this, she can win!" Shingo cheers. "Get revenge for us Yuzu!" Shingo encourages her. "Trap activate; Double Cipher!" Kaito calmly said. "I use all of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's remaining Overlay Units, and Special Summon another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summon requirements!" Kaito explains. An Overlay Network appears and lightning erupts form it. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito chants (ATK: 3000). "At this moment with the effect of the already active Continuous Spell: Cipher Interfere, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK is doubled!" Kaito said (Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon#1's ATK: 6000). "What?!" Yuzu yells in shocked.

"What a guy! He's even using Cipher Interfere for defense!" Gongenzaka shocked. "With this his dragon has the same ATK!" Shingo gasped. Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva plunges its talons into the ground and charges forwards, while Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon powers up its wings and charges. The two monsters clash, struggling for a few seconds before eventually destroying one another. "Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva was-! Yuzu's strongest monster…!" Gongenzaka shocked. "How could this happen?" Shingo asked. "He still has another dragon left too! Like this Yuzu doesn't have any way to-" Shingo notes.

Ruri glares at the angry Kaito "T-That's still not enough?" Yuzu gasped. "What do I so to speak to Kaito's heart?" Yuzu wonders. "Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva's effect!" Ruril tells Yuzu. "Huh?" Yuzu surprised. "Just do it already! This is your only chance to use it!" Ruri tells Yuzu. "I activate Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva's monster effect!" Yuzu said. "When this card leaves the field, I destroy all monsters in the Pendulum Zones…And put Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva in a Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu explains. Vesperine the Melodic Angel dissipates to make room for Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva.

"Now I activate Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva's Pendulum Effect!" Yuzu said. "I can place a Pendulum Card from my Deck into my open Pendulum Zone!" She explains. "From my Deck I select the Scale 1 Minuet the Melodious Diva, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 3!" Yuzu said. "Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu declares as Kaito watches. "Come forth, my monsters! Revive from my Extra Deck, Vesperine the Melodic Angel! (ATK: 1400) And Fifer the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu calls out (ATK: 800). "Two Level 3s monsters…" Kaito observed. "Is she going to Xyz Summon again!?" Kaito wonders.

"There isn't even a shred of kindness in Kaito's Duelling anymore. He's being driven by hatred!" Ruri states. "I came this far fighting hoping to lessen that hatred though…" Yuzu notes. "Kaito's heart is still closed off" Ruri states. "Ruri, it's just like you said. It must have worked in the City because my opponent was Jack" Yuzu admits to Ruri. "No. I knew that already…That with my power alone, I don't have enough to make everyone smile" Yuzu admits to herself. "I feel powerless as well. Right now, with our power, what is the right strategy to open Kaito's heart? Is there a strategy that will even serve to knock on the closed door of his heart?" Ruri laments. "Ruri!" Yuzu thinks determinedly. "And this is the answer I've found!" Ruri declares.

"I activate Minuet the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect!" Yuzu/Ruri declares. "Once per turn, I can decrease the Level of all the monster I control to 1" Both of them explains. Minuet dings her triangle (Vesperine the Melodic Angel's LV: 1 Fifer's LV: 1). "And now, I Overlay the now Level 1 Vesperine the Melodic Angel and Fifer!" Both of them declare "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight!" Yuzu chants. "Xyz Summon!" Both of them declare. "Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!" Yuzu chants (ATK: 0).

"Th-This is…! It can't be!" Kaito protest. "That's right! It's me, Kaito! If you see my ace monster, Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale, you should remember! There's no way you've forgotten the countless time Brother and I battled you at Duel School!" Ruri states. "W-Why…Why do you have that monster?! Did you steal it!?" Kaito asked in shock. "You defeated Ruri and took her monster-! You-!" Kaito accuses Yuzu, but when he looks closely at Yuz for the first time he finally sees her resemblance to Ruri. "You…It's can't be…Ruri!?" Kaito gasped.

"She's Yuzu" Shun's voice declares. Kaito gasps and he turns to see Shun walking up with a Red-haired boy and a bespecteacled girl "My comrade" Shun states. "Shun!" Kaito gasped. "Kurosaki!" Shingo gasped. "That's right, Kaito! Shun gathered us some comrades and brought them back!" he girl with Shun confirms what Shun said. "And three of them at that! Every comrade we can get mow is precious, so it's a blessing!" The red-haired boy notes. "Comrades…?" Kaito whispers and he looks at the three Lancers. "Do you doubt me?" Shun asked Kaito. "Don't worry, from the bottom of her heart, she hate the Dimension War and wants to stop Academia's tyranny. I was convinced of that during our fights in the Synchro Dimension" Shun reassures him.

"Synchro Dimension?" Kaito asked. "Believe me, Kaito! Believe in the Yuzu Hiragi I believe in!" Shun tells Kaito. Kaito just looks at Shun. "Kaito, come back! And work with us aga…" the girl asked. "I refuse! I already told you I'm through with working all of you!" Kaito snapped. He draws a card and slams it into his Duel Disk, and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's wings glow with a blinding light that only Shun can see through. When the light fades, Kaito is gone. "Kaito…"Yuzu sadly whispers. "Kaito vanished?" Shingo gasp in shock. The Resistance members stares in shock "Katio…" Ruri says as everyone stares at the spot where Kaito stood.

 **OC Cards**

 **Fifer the Melodious Diva (Pendulum/Effect monster, Fairy, Light, ATK: 800, DEF: 800, LV: 3, Scale: 5)**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **You can Special Summon the card (From your Pendulum Zone).**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Pendulum Monster.**

 **Laurie the Melody Witch (Pendulum/Effect Monster, Spellcaster, Light, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000, LV: 7, Scale: 2)**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn: you can target 1 monster on the field; it becomes Fairy-Type until the End Phase.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Once per turn: You can make this card become Fairy-Type until the End Phase. An Xyz Monster that was Summon using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect.**

 **If this card battles a monster, during battle calculation: This card's ATK becomes double its current ATK during that damage calculation only.**

 **Minuet the Melodious Diva (Pendulem/Effect Monster, Fairy, Light, ATK: 100, DEF: 2600, LV: 6, Scale: 1)**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **Once per turn: you can decrease the Levels of all monster you currently control to 1**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 5, then target 1 other Melodious monster you control, until the end of this turn, reduce this card's Level by the declared Level, and if you do, increase the Level of the other monster by the same amount.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we'll see what happened to Yuya after the Synchro Dimension**

The Brilliant Machine Angels

Night had fallen over Heartland as the red-haired boy leads Yuzu Shingo, Gongenzaka and Shun up a massive staircase. Yuzu and Shingo were both out of breath after they reach the top "We're here. This is our hideout" the red-haired boy states, gesturing to a rounded building. Once the Lancers and the Resistance members were inside, they sit on mats around an earth square "Now then, let's formally introduce ourselves. I'm Alan Kozuki" Alan introduces himself. "And the one handing out our soup rations is Sayaka Sasayama. She's a member of the Resistance" He pointed to the bespectacled girl. "Hey, Sayaka!" Alan calls out. "You're not on duty today, so don't push yourself!" Alan reminds her. "Yeah…but…" Sayaka hesitantly agrees. "It won't do any good if you overwork yourself helping people. We don't know when our fight with Academia could start up again…I'm always telling you to be more concerned about yourself, aren't I?" Alan mutters. "Yes, I know…" Sayaka reassures him and she turns to hand a man his rations "Here you go" She said.

"Sorry, she's really shy. It's not that she dislike you guys or anything" Alan apologizes. Shingo takes a gulp from his drink "You're quite welcoming on the other hand though. You met me today and you already have the nerve to speak to me so informally…" He comments. "Cut it out" Gongenzaka tells Shingo and grabs his head. As Shingo struggles in Gongenzaka's headlock "Those people..." Yuzu notices the family that she, Gongenzaka and Shingo saved. "That mother and her children told us where you were" Shun explains as Shingo passed out. The children wave and the mother bows in thanks "They said they wanted to thank you for teaching them the true meaning of Duelling while fighting off Academia's soldiers" Shun states. "But I wasn't able to open Kaito's heart through our Duel... Assembled Nightingale...Bringing out Ruri's monster caused his heart to waver, but..." Yuzu laments. Ruri appeared behind Yuzu "It's running through him...His hatred for Academia..." She mused.

"You said your name was Yuzu?" Alan asked Yuzu. "I'm amazed; you really so look like her" Alan comments in amazement. "I had totally thought that Ruri had come back" Alan admits as Sayaka, her apron in her arms, stands behind them. "Who's this Ruri girl?" Shingo asked. "We heard about her from Yuya some time back...That he ran into a girl who looks like Yuzu a few times" Gongenzaka explains. "Why do you girls look so much alike?" Alan asked. "Even if you ask me that..." Yuzu begins to explain. "What if you actually are Ruri? You used Assembled Nightingale after all!" Alan excitedly suggests. "Huh? No, I'm..."Yuzu tries to protest. "Then just say that quicker!" Alan tells her. "She is not Ruri. She may look just like her, but she Yuzu Hiragi" Shun again clarifies. Sakaya, who had knelt down "Hiragi?" She whispers. "Then what about Ruri? Shun went to the Standard Dimension chasing after her right?" Alan asked. "Why didn't they come back together?" he wonders. "No, Ruri is..." Yuzu about to explain. "Stop" Ruri interrupt her. "Even if you told them, they wouldn't understand. That my soul is within you..." She warns her. "But..." Yuzu said. "It's true that Ruri went to the Standard Dimension chasing after me. But suddenly she went missing" Shun confirms. Alan and Sakaya were shocked "I doubted Yuzu at first. I thought that she attacked Ruri and stolen Assembled Nightingale" Shun admits.

(Flashback)

"I don't know what's going on, but...Ruri entrusted it to me! To make people smile with Duelling!" Yuzu said.

(Flashback ends)

"Smiles with Duelling..." Alan repeats. "That is something that Ruri would say..." Sakaya admits. "In the end, I never found out where Ruri had gone. But after seeing Yuzu fought after that, I decide to trust her. No matter the reason. I didn't find it strange that Ruri would entrust her card with her" Shun explains. "Kurosaki…" Yuzu smiled of relief. "Brother!" Ruri smiled of relief from within Yuzu

"I see, and so that's how you guys became comrades. That's all good and well; but...Meanwhile, we had our fair share of problems..." Alan mused. "Problems?" Yuzu asked. "Yeah, it was right around when Shun and Ruri went to the Standard Dimension. That the Academia Army started a full-fledged assault" Alan said. "Full-fledged assault?" Gongenzaka repeats. Alan closes his eyes and recalls the already ruined Heartland burning.

(Flashback)

"The instant they'd see anyone, they'd point their Duel Disk at them" Alan explains as he remembers someone being carded "Help me!" the man screams as he as developed in a purple light. "And turn them into cards without mercy" Alan continues to explain as three red-jacket Academia solider were shown calmly sealing a man into a card. "In that fight, the Spade School's Resistance was wiped out. And our School, Clover, was on the brink of being eradicated" Alan explains as he remembers hiding from an Ancient Gear Soldier. "We were so desperately protecting our remaining members, that we couldn't even protect other citizens. We barely managed to escape them and then made it to this hideout" Alan laments.

(Flashback ends)

"That all happened...If Ruri and I had been here, there wouldn't have been so many casualties!" Shun laments furiously. "Then did something happen to Kaito during that assault?" Yuzu asked. "It wasn't him, but to his family" Sayaka explains. "His family?!" Yuzu asked in shocked. "Yes...Kaito's entire family...Academia got to all of them..." Sayaka explains. "They were turned into cards, then!?" Shun asked, but Sayaka couldn't bring herself to respond. "It can't be..." Yuzu and Ruri protest in shock and horror, while Gongenzaka and Shingo sit solemnly. "I'm still for too immature" Yuzu chastises herself.

(Flashback)

Yuzu starts to remember her Duel with Jack "Jack taught me that I could communicate heart o heart through Duelling...And I was proud of myself for actually accomplishing it" Yuzu said.

The scene changes to when Yuzu was begin her Duel ageist Kaito "Talk is pointless! Academia only deserves death!" Kaito state. Yuzu then remembers Mozarta the Melodious Night Diva clashing with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon "I just kept on trying to force opening Kaito's heart...I couldn't even reach the sadness he had closed away in his heart!" Yuzu laments.

(Flashback ends)

"If that's all I amount to, then I won't be able to make Kaito, or all of the people who are hurt smile! I won't be able to face Uncle Yusho or Jack..." Yuzu laments. "Uncle Yusho? You said you were Yuzu Hiragi..." Sakaya asked. "Huh? Yes, I am..." Yuzu replies. "Could it be you have some kind of connection to Yusho Sakaki?" Sakaya wonders. Yuzu was shocked "You know Yusho Sakaki!? Uncle and Yuya's father!?" She desperately asks. "Uncle?!" Alan shocked. "But you name is Hiragi..." Alan muses. Alan frown "Are you really an acquaintance of Yusho Sakaki's?!" Alan asked. "If you two know anything about Uncle Yusho, please tell me!" Yuzu begs. "Who would have thought that people from know of Yuya's father in the Xyz Dimension?" Gongenzaka asked. "Then that means…Huh? He came here!?" Shingo realizes. "Yes, we know him. Because Yusho Sakaki was our teacher" Sakaya explains. "Teacher!?" Yuzu shocked.

(Flashback)

"Three years ago, he showed up as if he had predicted Academia's invasions, and taught us everything about Duelling. Not just skill, but the mindset to always remember to smile" Sakaya explains as she remember when Yusho first appeared in Heartland.

(Flashback ends)

"Three years ago…!" Yuzu mutters. "Then Uncle really wasn't a coward! He didn't run away! He crossed dimensions to fight Academ-"Yuzu excitedly states "No, he's a coward" Alan interrupts. "Huh?" Yuzu stop and looked at Alan. "He disappeared one day without warning. He abandon us and ran away!" Alan explains. Yuzu gasped in disbelief.

Seagulls fly over a harbor as Yuya wakes up from his prone position against a building "Ow…" Yuya winces in pain. "Where is this…Huh? Why am I…" he wonders. Yuya walks out into the harbour "Is this Miami City…?" he wonders. "No, it's not…It's a city I don't recognize" Yuya sadly states. "Up until now I was…" Yuya recalls

(Flashback)

"Yuya!" Yuzu yells out. "Yuzu!" Yuya calls out as he was sucked into the Dimensional Wormhole created by Roger. "Yuya!" Yuzu screamed.

(Flashback ends)

"Yuzu…" Yuya whisper as he rubs him arms, but then he hears a boat sounding its horn off in the distance. Hewalks up to see a crowd of people seeing a bunch of children setting off on a boat; the children vowing to their families that they will do their best, while the families encourage the children to do their best, working and studying hard to become strong Duellists. "Those kids are all going to become Duellist? But why are they leaving on a boat?" Yuya asked. A boy in a green shirt stops his waving "Isn't that obvious? It's to go to Academia!" he states. "Academia?!" Yuya shocked. "Yeah! Out on that sea there's an island with Duel Academia! But you can only get there by boat…" the boy explains. "Wait, this is common knowledge! You don't know all this?" The boy asked Yuya. "Academia is across that sea…Then this place must be the…Fusion Dimension!?" Yuya realizes.

As the boat sets off into the horizon "I'm so jealous!" the boy groans. "I want to hurry up and graduate from elementary school and go to Academia! If I study hard, I can go there and become a strong Duellist that doesn't lose to anyone!" He claims. "Strong, you say...Don't you know what Academia is doing?" Yuya asked. "What do you mean?" the boy confused. "Academia trains their students and uses them by sending them to other dimen..." Yuya starts to explain. "Come on dear, we're done seeing them off" the Boy's mother tells her son, interrupting Yuya. "Let's go home. You need to train hard with your private tutor so you don't become a dropout and make it to Academia!" The mother suggested. "Yeah! I'll do my best, Mama!" the boy agrees. "See you later!" the boy said to Yuya. The boy's farewell causes his mother to notice Yuya "You, how old are you?" She asked Yuya. "Huh? I-I'm fourteen...why?" Yuya replies. "At that age, aren't you supposed to be a student of Academia?" the Women tells Yuya. She takes note of Yuya's Underground Labour Facility uniform "What are you wearing? Actually, what are you even doing here?" she asked. "What do you mean...?" Yuya wonders. A few other adults overhear the conversation "Did he escape from the island?" one of them wonders. "There are kids who've done that, hide in the ship do they can sneak out" one of them notes. "Hey, contact the guidance committee. Let them know we found a run-away student" another suggests. "What? You ran away?" The boy suspiciously asks Yuya. "Huh? No! I didn't run away...!" Yuya frantically denies it. "Yeah, over here! The man call the Juvenile Officers. "If we let him go, he'll be a bad example to the other kids...Hurry up and bring him back to the island" another man suggested, but Yuya dodges his clumsy attempt to grab him and flees. "He running for it!" one of the adults calls out. "After him quick! Don't let him escape!" another adult encouraging the Juvenile Officers.

As he run "Of all places, I can't believe I got sent to Academia's Fusion Dimension!" poor Yuya thought. Hold it!" One of the officers yells out. Yuya dodges through the streets and manages to catch her breath in an alleyway as one of the Officer runs past "Do you see him?" he asked his fellows. "If I get caught, they'll take me to Academia...That's just what the Professor wants!" Yuya thinks. He makes a run for it across a bridge but he is spotted by two the Juvenile Officers "He's over there!" one of the officer yells out. "Stop!" another one yells. A Blond woman in a teal cloak in a gondola also spotted Yuya and two the Juvenile Officers. "You won't get away!" One of the office block Yuya's path. Yuya waves through the alleyways, but the Juvenile Officers cut him off at every turn. He runs across a bridge for a pair of massive stone doors, but they didn't open "It won't open!" Yuya said. "There's nowhere to run!" The Juvenile Officers warn Yuya. "Stop struggling and go back to the island!" he tells him. "AS long as it isn't a repeated offense, you'll get off with only one month of reduction!" One of them reassures him. Yuya gasped "But if you decide to resist..." a stocky officer warns him as he and his fellows activate their Duel Disk.

"At this point, I've got no choice but to fight..." Yuya thinks. But, just as he was about to put on Sora's Standard Duel Disk "Hold it!" a voice tells the Officers. The cloaked woman somersaults onto the bridge in between Yuya and the Juvenile Officers "If you want a fight, then I'll be your opponent!" She said. She removes her cloak, revealing her appearance and a different Duel Disk on her arm "Umm..." Yuya confused. "It's fine, just stand back" the woman warns Yuya. "This woman...Is the rumoured one..?" the stocky officer wonders. "Yeah. No mistaking her!" another Officer states. "Don't let your guard down. She's taken down countless others..." the third officer warns them. "We'll take her on all at once!" one of the officer said. "Battle Royale, huh?" The woman comments and activates her Duel Disk. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" she confidently states. "Who is she...?" Yuya wonders. "Duel!" All four Duellist declare, with the young woman being identified by the versus splash as Asuka.

"I'll be going first!" Asuka declares. "I Summon Etoile Cyber from my hand!" She said (ATK: 1200). "I set one card and end my turn" Asuka said. "My turn!" The Center Juvenile Officer steps forwards and declares, drawing a card and adding it to his hand. "I Summon Armour Canine – Cannon Boxer from my hand" He declares (ATK: 1400). "And by activating its monster's effect…I Special Summon a lower Level Armour Canine monster from my hand!" the Center Juvenile Officer explains. "I Special Summon Armour Canine – Bull Copter!" He said (ATK: 600). "When I Special Summon Bull Copter, I can add this card to my hand!" he explains as he holds up a Polymerization card. "Polymerization!" Yuya wary once he saw the card. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand, and fuse Cannon boxer and Bull Copter!" the Center Juvenile Officer declares. "Cannon-like dog, become one with the flying beast, and become a new power that shakes the heavens! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Armour Canine – Bull Fortress!" the Center Juvenile Officer chants (ATK: 2000). "I activate Bull Fortress' monster effect!" the Center Juvenile Officer declares. "By sending a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card to my Graveyard, I can increase its ATK by 1000!" He explains as he discards another Polymerization (Bull Fortress #1's ATK: 3000). "A 3000 ATK monster right from the start?!" Yuya shocked.

"In a Battle Royal, all players cannot attack on their first turn. Looks like you got lucky this time" the Center Juvenile Officer Comment. "I end my turn here" he said, passing play to the thinner Officer on his left. "Next is my turn" the Thinner Juvenile Officer declares and draws. "I also Summon Armour Canine – Cannon Boxer! (ATK: 1400) And with its effect, I Special Summon Armour Canine – Bull Copter!" He declares (ATK: 600). "With Bull Copter's effect I add a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card to my hand" He explains. "And I then activate the Polymerization card I added to my hand! I fuse my two Armour Canines!" The Thinner Juvenile Officer declares. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Armour Canine – Bull Fortress!" the Thinner Juvenile Officer chants (ATK: 2000). "The same monster?!" Yuya observed. "Then is he going to send a Fusion Cards to his Graveyard again…?" He wonders. "Bull Fortress can increase ATK by 1000 by sending a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard!" The Thinner Juvenile Officer said. "I send Polymerization and Re-Fusion to my Graveyard and increase it by 2000!" He declares (Bull Fortress #2's ATK: 4000). "4000!?" Yuya shocked. "I end my turn here!" the Thinner Juvenile Officer declares, passing the play to the tall Juvenile Officer

"My turn!" the Tall Juvenile Officer declares and draws. "I Summon Cannon Boxer!" the Tall Juvenile Officer said (ATK: 1400). "And with its effect I Special Summon Armour Canine – Bull Copter!" He explains (ATK: 600). "By using Bull Copter's effect, I add "Polymerization" to my hand. And I Fusion Summon Full Armour Canine – Bull Fortress!" the Tall Juvenile Officer declares (ATK: 2000). "Don't tell me he's going to use three this time?!" Yuya gasp. "I send Polymerization, Re-Fusion, Fusion Recovery and Fusion Reserve to my Graveyard...And increase Bull Fortress' ATK by 4000!" the Third Juvenile Officer declares (Bull Fortress #3's ATK: 6000). "ATKs of 3000, 4000 and 6000!?" Yuya shocked. "Now there's nothing you can do!" the center Juvenile Officer declares. "Now do you see the power of Academia?" The thinner Officer asked. "You're better off surrendering before you get hurt!" The tall Officer tells Asuka.

"Surrender?" Asuka asks in confusion. "But we're just getting started!" she protest. "My turn!" Asuka declares and draws. "I activate the Ritual Spell: Machine Angel Ritual from my hand!" She said. A glowing yellow crest appears in the ground and creates a shrine "I Release the Level 4 Etoile Cyber I control and the Cyber Prima in my hand to...Ritual Summon!" Asuka declares. The energies of the monsters enter the shrine and light it into a pillar of fire. "Angel of light with unparalleled power! Come forth to this dark world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel Vrash!" Asuka chants (ATK: 3000). "So she uses Ritual Summoning?" Yuya asked. "Pulling out a Level 10 monster so quickly...you're as powerful as the rumours say, but... "The center Juvenile Officer mused "Its ATK is only 3000. How do you plan to fight against are three monsters?" the Thinner Juvenile Officer asked. "You have no way to win! This is the last day that you defy Academia!" The tall Officer tells Asuka. Asuka smiles "I wonder about that..." She comments. "Huh?" Yuya surprised. "When Cyber Angel Vrash is Summoned, I can destroy all Fusion Monsters my opponent control and deal 1000 damage to their owners per monster!" Asuka explains. "What?!" the center Juvenile Officer shocked. "It destroys all..." the Thinner Juvenile Officer shocked. "Fusion Monsters!?" The Tall Juvenile Officer shocked and Vrash fires several quick blasts of light into the air that coalesce into a sphere "Ascension Burst!" Asuka declares and blasts of energy rain down from the sphere, destroying the three "Bull Fortress (Juvenile Officers' LP: 3000). "For every monster destroyed with this effect, Vrash can attack once more. It destroyed three monsters! So each of you will be directly attacked!" Asuka explains. "Go! Cyber Angel Vrash!" She orders and Vrash blasts a massive surge of energy at the Juvenile Officer , knocking them unconscious Juvenile Officers' LP: 0).

"Amazing!" Yuya whisper and Asuka turns "Follow me!" She tells Yuya. She leads Yuya to a gondola "We'll travel using this" Asuka explains. "Get in, please" she asked Yuya. Asuka steps into the gondola "What's your name?" She asked Yuya. "Yuya...Yuya Sakaki" Yuya said. "Eh, Sakaki?!" Asuka shocked to hear that name. "Is something wrong?" Yuya asked. "No...It's nothing" Asuka said. "And you?" Yuya asked Asuka for her name. "I'm Asuka" she introduce herself. "Asuka..." Yuya whispers. "Yeah, Asuka Tenjoin" Asuka clarifies. "Nice to meet you" She tells Yuya. "Yeah!" Yuya agrees and takes Asuka's hand.

Asuka takes Yuya to a building built in a small mountain. "Come in, Yuya" Asuka tells Yuya as she leads him underground. "Here, there are plenty of other students who have escaped from Academia like you" Asuka explains. "Huh? Escaped?" Yuya asked and he looks in a room to see two students Dueling with Duel Disks like Asuka's. "This place is...?" Yuya begins to realize. Asuka opens a door "It's our Duel School. You Show Duel School" She confirms. "You Show?!" Yuya reacts in surprise. "This way..." Asuka tells Yuya. Yuya walk through the door that Asuka is holding open. "Huh?" Yuya said when he see a man in a red suit and a top hat sitting in a rocking chair. "Y-You're..!" Yuya gasped Yusho Sakaki lifts the brim of his hat, looks at Yuya and smiles.


	73. Chapter 73

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll have a Duel with Yuzu and the Mysterious boy.**

The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"

"No way…Why?" Yuya shock as he looks at Yusho Sakaki. "Are you…Yuya?" Yusho recognizes him as well from when Yuya was younger. "It really is…You're…!" Yuya gasped before bursting into tears. "Dad!" Yuya calls and runs over to him, sobbing into his arm. "Everyone was so worried about you! Yuzu, Shuzo, and Mom too!" Yuya cries as Asuka and some other You Show students watch. Yusho smiles "I see...I'm sure they were…" he admits. He strokes Yuya's hair "I'm sorry. For worrying you all" Yusho apologizes. Yuya lift his face "But why are you here?" he asked his dad. "A lot has happened to me" Yusho wearily admits. "Before I came here, I went to the Xyz Dimension" He explains. "Xyz Dimension?" Yuya surprised."But the Xyz Dimension was invaded by Academia!" He protested. "You seem to be quite informed yourself…" Yusho comments. "I was in the Xyz Dimension during that invasion. And there, a certain man sent me across dimensions" He clarifies. "A certain man?" Yuya repeats. "Yes. His name was…" Yusho begins to tell him.

In the ruins of Heartland a purple domed base has been set up, "Late! Late! Late! According to my calculations, the ARC Area Project for the Xyz Dimension…is already behind schedule by 3 days, 18 hours, 43 minutes and 58 seconds! No! Make that 44 minutes!" a thin man in robes, pace back and forth, worriedly and repeatedly states. "At this rate, I will end up being scolded by the Professor!" he gasps. "We must have the entire population turned into cards as soon as possible!" he declares. "You got that?! That applies to you, you, and you lot too!" He yells at all of his nervous subordinates. "Yes sir!" They respond. "Here I am worried all of this…while our commander-in-chief of off slacking again?!" the man groans. "Where the heck is he!?" he angrily asks.

Outside a young man in a large grey cloak walks through the ruins. "Where did you go…"He wonders. "That guy…!" He cursed as he holds up half Smile World card.

"He disappeared one day without warning. He abandoned us and ran away!" Alan's words echo in Yuzu's mind. Yuzu slams her fist into the wall "That can't be true! There's no way Uncle would abandon people who were suffering by Academia's hand!" Yuzu snaps. She walks into the open "Hey, Ruri…Did you already know this? That Uncle came to Heartland?" Yuzu asked Ruri. "No, I didn't know" Ruri replies as Yuzu walks past destroyed cards and Duel Disk. "That can't be!" Yuzu accuses Ruri of lying. "Because back then you said…!" She reminds her.

(Flashback)

Duel…with smiles…" Ruri said

(Flashback ends)

"Those were Uncle's words! That's why you had to have met Uncle somewhere…" Yuzu states. "No. I never met him! That was what Yuto said…Before he had been taken away by Academia!" Ruri insists.

(Flashback)

She remembers the invasion as people flees from a Chaos Ancient Gear Giant. The Fusion Monster trampled a car and destroyed a group of Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor with an energy beam. Ruri had skidded backwards and activated her Duel Disk "This is wrong!" she hears Yuto's cry. He holds a girl in his arms "Duelling isn't a tool for violence! Duelling is to bring smiles to these kids, and everyone!" Yuto protest. "Isn't it?!" He asked Sayaka. "Think back now…Yuto must have been touched by Yusho Sakaki's teaching through Sayaka" Ruri admits.

(Flashback ends)

"Apparently, Yusho Sakaki taught Sayaka and the other at Clover School" She states. Yuzu removes a Deck of Duel Monsters cards from a locker "I see…So that's why you began to say the same things Uncle did…" Yuzu mused. "Yeah. They were words that I got from Yuto" Ruri agrees as Yuzu looks at a photo of Ruri, Yuto and Shun on the wall, the boys both in Ruri's arms. Yuzu heads down a staircase "Is it because we're in the Xyz Dimension…that I'm able to talk to you like this, Ruri?" She wonders. "When you first fought the Academia soldier name Barrett, I heard a voice rising up from deep within me. At that time, our four artistes were calling out to each other. As if they were trying to become one" Ruri explains. "Yeah, I remember that awful feeling I had back then. As if my body and soul were being taken over by something else" Yuzu agrees as she walks outside. "Maybe that has something to do with why we can talk to each other now?" Ruri suggest. "Actually, I think the reason I entered your soul was because Assembled Nightingale willed it" She admits. Yuzu stops "What do you mean by that?" she wonders.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice asks Yuzu. "Huh?" Yuzu said as she looks up to see the cloaked man standing in the ruins of a building above her. "Umm-No, I was just…I was looking for som-" Yuzu explains, but flinches in shock when the man leaps down in front of her with ease. "Did you get separated?" The cloaked man comments. "The name?" he asked Yuzu. "Huh?" Yuzu said. "What is the name of that person? I might be able to help you find them" the man said. "Umm, who are you?" Yuzu asked the cloaked man. "Hurry up!" the cloaked man impatiently tells Yuzu. Yuzu flinches again "That person is Yusho Sakaki-" Yuzu states. "What?! Sakaki…!" the cloaked man shocked. The man clenches his fist. "You're that Yusho Sakaki's acquaintance!?" he asked. "Wait, you know Uncle?!" Yuzu asked. "Yes, I would never forget him" the cloaked man angrily declares. Yuzu immediately begins backing away after seeing the expression in the cloaked man's eyes "There's another person who hates him here too…!" She realizes. "Perfect. If you really are Yusho Sakaki's acquaintance, then I'll use you as bait to lure him out!" The cloaked man declares. He activates a Duel Academy Disk "That Disk!" Yuzu realize. "He's from Academia?!" Ruri realizes. "Did you fight against Uncle?! When? Where!?" Yuzu asks. "That's none of your business" the cloaked man replies. "Tell me! What happened to Uncle?!" Yuzu begs the cloaked Duellist. "No more talking!" the Duellist tells Yuzu. Yuzu narrows her eyes and strap on her Duel Disk "Field Spell: Crossover" her Disk declares. The blue suffuses the area and the platforms materialize "I'll find out what happened with him and Uncle!" Yuzu said. "Duel!" both Duellists declare, with the cloaked Duellist being labelled as "Unknown".

"I'm going first! I Summon Raga the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu declares (ATK: 800). "Melodious..." Unknown whispers. "When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Melodious" monster from my hand!" Yuzu explains. "Come! Clarion the Melodious Diva!" She calls out (ATK: 800). "And due to Raga's effect, they are both changed to Defense Position!" Yuzu explains (Raga's DEF: 800, Clarion's DEF: 800). "I set one card and end my turn!" She said. "Good, first I'll use this to see what he goes for" Yuzu said. "Your opponent is from Academia! Don't let your guard down!" Ruri warns Yuzu. "I know...But I want to know where Uncle went! For that, I need to talk with him too!" Yuzu replies. "Even if you used a different Deck then his...You're still Yusho Sakaki's acquaintance! Then I'll go all out too!" The cloaked Duellist notes.

"My turn, Draw!" The cloaked Duellist declares and draws. "I Summon Destiny HERO – Drilldark!" the Cloaked Duellist said (ATK: 1600). "The turn I Summon a Destiny HERO from my hand, I can activate the Spell Card: D-Pressure!" He states. "I can Special Summon a Destiny HERO with lower ATK than it from my hand!" he explains. "Come on! Another one!" he declares in English as e Special Summons a second "Drilldark" (ATK: 1600). "When Drilldark attacks a Defense Position monster, it deals piercing damage!" The cloaked Duellist explains. "Get her. Drilldarks! Go fight!" He declares as he attacks Raga with one "Drilldark" and destroys it (Yuzu's LP: 3200). The second Drilldark then attacks and destroys Clarion, and Yuzu is blasted backwards (Yuzu's LP: 2400). "I set two cards and end my turn" The cloaked Duellist said. "Are you okay, Yuzu?!" Ruri asked. "He fully intends to take you out!" she warns Yuzu. "I don't care; I still believe that I can talk to him through Duelling!" Yuzu replies.

"My turn!" Yuzu declares draws his own Smile World. "I activate the Spell Card: Smile World!" she said. "What!?" The Duellist shocked. Colourful smiling shapes radiate from the card "This card increase the ATK of all monsters by 100 for each monster on the field this turn!" Yuzu explains (Drilldark's ATK: 1800 x2). The cloaked Duellist clenches his fist in fury "Smile World!" He repeats. "When I control no monsters and my opponent's monster's ATK increase, I can activate the Trap Card: Smile Potion! With this effect, I draw two cards!" Yuzu explains. A glass bottle of purple potion appears and pours, producing a burst of smiling shapes as Yuzu draws happily. "Trap Card Activate! D-Fusion!" The Cloaked Duellist said. "This Trap can only be activated during my opponent's turn! With effect, I send both of my Drilldarks to the Graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon!" He explains. "Here it comes, Yuzu!" Ruri warns her. "Yeah..." Yuzu agrees as she looks around. "Two heroes who drill through the stones of destiny, become one now and reign over this dark future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Dystopia!" the Cloaked Duellist chants (ATK: 2800).

"Damn it!" Yuzu curses as "Smile World" fades with its targets gone and turns and runs. "Dystopia's effect!" The Cloaked Duellist said. "I deal damage to my opponent equal to ATK of one of his Fusion materials, Drilldark!" He explains. "Squeeze Palm!" he called out as Dystopia leaps into the air and blasts a sphere from its palm, blasting the fleeing Yuzu in the back and knocking her down (Yuzu's LP: 800). "You've been taken a beating! Do you still intended to talk to it out with him?!" Ruri protest. "Yes! I will talk! If we Duel, then we can talk to each other!" Yuzu replies. "He destroyed my homeland! He's a member of Academia!" Ruri protest. "But he knows Uncle! I want to know where Uncle went! If I don't talk to him now, I may never find another lead to where he is!" Yuzu yells. "He hates Yusho Sakaki! So that means even Yusho Sakaki couldn't make him smile!" Ruri states. Yuzu was shocked at the implication. "After coming back to Heartland, and see this destruction again… "Duel with smiles" is a respectable ideal. But that can only be done after Academia is destroyed!" Ruri admits. "Ruri!" Yuzu yells out her name, but suddenly she gasps and doubles over in pain.

When Yuzu opens her eyes, they are glowing purple and the glow fades into Ruri's pink eyes as an image of Ruri ripples out form Yuzu. "I, using the Scale 3 Cello the Melodious Diva and the Scale 5 Ronen the Melodious Diva, Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu and Ruri, speaking in unison, declares. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 4 monsters!" Yuzu explains. "Sway, Pendulum of my Soul!" Yuzu chants. "Draw an arc of light across the aether!" Ruri chants. "Pendulum Summon!" both of them declares. "Come forth, my monsters!" Yuzu declares. "Pendulum!?" The cloaked Duellist whispers. "First up, Eliza the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1600) Next, Legato the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu said (ATK: 1000). "This is… Pendulum Summoning?!" The cloaked Duellist gasps. "I activate Eliza's effect!" Yuzu declares. "When she is successfully summon, I can Special Summon a Light-Type Fairy monster from my Deck!" Yuzu explains. "Appear! Ashira the Melodious Diva!" She calls out (ATK: 500). "Ashira's effect! When she is Special Summoned, for I've got monster on the field I get to draw one card from my Deck!" Yuzu said. "I activate Cello's Pendulum Effect!" She declares. "I negate Dystopia's effect this turn and recover the amount of damage it would deal!" Yuzu explains. Cello blasts a red "X" at Dystopia, covering its eyes (Yuzu's LP: 2400). "In activate the Spell Card: Melody Tuning!" Yuzu declares. "Now I can of all Level 4 Melodious monsters are now Level 1" She explains (Eliza, Legato and Ashira's LV: 1).

"Next, I Overlay the Level 1 Eliza, Legato and Ashira!" Yuzu declares. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!" Yuzu and Ruri chants (ATK: 0). "Assembled Nightingale gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it" Yuzu explains (Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 600). "And since Legato was use for a Xyz Summoning, Assembled Nightingale gains 600 ATK for each monsters in that Summon!" She states (Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 2400). "Next, by sending Sonara the Melodious Diva from my hand to the Graveyard, I can choose one Level 5 or higher monster on my opponent's field and have its ATK halved and add them to my own monsters!" she explains as Assembled Nightingale unfolds its wings and blasts electricity from them, entrapping Dystopia (Dystopia's ATK: 1400, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 3800). "If only Dystopia's effect wasn't sealed…!" The Cloaked Duellist curses, lamenting. "Next, I active the Spell Card: Melody Return!" Yuzu said. "I'm allows to return a Melodious monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Sonata the Melodious Diva to my hand and send in to the Graveyard to activate its effect once more!" Yuzu and Ruri declare (Dystopia's ATK: 700, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 4500).

"Battle! I attack Dystopia with Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale! Eternal Whirlwind!" Yuzu declares "Trap Card: D-Fusion's effect, the monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed this turn!" The cloaked Duellist explains. "But you will take the damage!" Yuzu reminds him (Cloaked Duellist's LP: 200). "I place one card face down and end my turn here. At this moment, Sonata's effect ends, (Dystopia's ATK: 2800, Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 2400) and Cello's Pendulum Effect ends as well!" Yuzu said. She closes her eyes and groans in pain before opening them with their normal blue colour again. "I didn't expect that Yusho Sakaki's acquaintance would use Xyz Summoning...Since he said that he had came from a different dimension, after all! But I don't care about that! If you are Yusho Sakaki's acquaintance, then all I must do is defeat you!" the Cloaked Duellist admits.

"My turn, Draw!" He declares. "I activate the Spell Card: D-Gift!" he said. "Now I get to draw one card for each Destiny HERO in my Graveyard!" the Cloaked Duellist explains. "Next I activate the Spell Card: Destiny Seal!" he said. "For each Destiny HERO I've got on my field, your monster can't activate it's effect!" He explains. "I attack Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale with Dystopia! Dystopia Blow!" the Cloaked Duellist declares (Yuzu's LP: 2000). "I activate Ronen the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect!" Yuzu declares. "It destroys itself and Special Summon the destroyed Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale in Attack Posistion!" she explains (ATK: 0). "Next I activate the Trap Card: Angel's Light!" She said. "For each "Melodious" monster I've got in my Graveyard my Monster's ATK goes up by 400!" She explains (Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 3000). "You still keep Summoning Xyz monsters!" The Duellist notes. "When My opponent Special Summons during the Battle Phase, I can banish one Drilldark from the Graveyard, and activate the Trap Card: D-Doom Dance!" he said. "I lower Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale's ATK by the banished Drilldark's! (Assembled Nightingale's ATK: 1400) A monster under the effect of this card can be attack by a Destiny HERO twice per turn!" he explains. "Go! Attack Dystopia! Dystopia Blow!" He orders. "The monster Special Summoned by Ronen's effect cannot be destroyed this turn!" Yuzu revels. "But you won't escape the damage!" The Cloaked Duellist warns her. Yuzu was blasted backwards (Yuzu's LP: 600). "I activate the Continuous Spell: D-Faceoff from my hand and end my turn!" The Duellist said. "As long as you continue to use Xyz monsters, you won't be able to defeat me!" the Duellist claims as Yuzu struggles to get up. "At the end of each of our turn this card compares the total Levels of our monsters, and if I have a higher total, one Destiny HERO I control has its ATK increased equal to the difference in Levels times 100!" He explains.

"The total of their Levels?! But...!" Yuzu realize the problem. "Xyz Monsters do not have Levels!" Ruri confirms. "That's right. So the answer is clear. My Dystopia is Level 8 while your Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale doesn't have a level. So the difference is 8! Dystopia's ATK increased by 800!" The cloaked Duellist declares clarifies (Dystopia's ATK: 3600). "And now, I activate Dystopia's effect!" the Duellist declares. "Whenever its ATK is changed, it can destroy one card on the field!" he explains. "I destroy your annoying Cello the Melodious Diva! Noble Justice!" he declares and Dystopia sucks Cello into its palm and crushes it. "With this, you will no longer be able to negate Dystopia's effects!" The Cloaked Duellist declares as Yuzu gasped in shock as the Pendulum Zone fades. "Next I'll have you take some damage! The same amount that Dystopia's ATK was increased by D-Faceoff! That's 800, if you forgot!" The Cloaked Duellist declares. D-Faceoff blasts a column of energy at Yuzu, who vaults away and grabs an Action Card "I activate the Action Spell: Acceleration!" She said. "I can make the effect damage 0!" She explains as she dives away from the energy again. "What?!" The Cloaked Duellist shocked by the use of the Action Card. "I see..." He mused. "But you cannot defeat me! Because you will take damage during each End Phase from D-Faceoff's effect!" he tells Yuzu.

"I won't forgive you" Ruri declares much to Yuzu's horror. "Just like this, he's attacked my friends...! He must have defeated other members of the Resistance!" Ruri declares. "Ruri!" Yuzu whisper. "I now regret that I ever went to the Standard Dimension! If I hadn't left, I could have protected Kaito's family and so many of my comrades!" Ruri admits. "Stop! Don't, Ruri!" Yuz yells and tells Ruri, but she groans in pain again and doubles over. When she opens her eyes they are glowing purple again and fade into pink "My turn!" Ruri declares and draws. "It's here!" She said when she saw the card that she drew. "I activate the Spell Card: Rank-Up Magic Lyrilusc Flight from my hand!" Ruri said. "Using this card and Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale as material, I Xyz Summon a monster one Rank higher!" She explains. "Ascending Birds, Fly into the Heavens and harmonize your bonds, Rank up Xyz Change! Dance in the Heavens! Rank 2! Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale!" Yuzu and Ruri chants (ATK: 3000).

"I activate Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale's monster effect!" Yuzu declares. "Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, I can make the ATK of a Level 5 or higher 0 until the End Phase, and increase Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale's ATK by half of amount lost!" She explains. "Migration Quantity!" Yuzu and Ruri declares as the orb on the wings of Unitary Nightingale drain into a white hole and blast a stream of light. Dsytopia is entrapped (Dystopia's ATK: 0, Unitary Nightingale's ATK: 4400). "It's no use!" The Cloaked Duellist calls it. "When Dystopia's ATK is changed, your Nightingale is destroyed!" he explains. "I use Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale's other Overlay Unit, and activate its effect!" Yuzu declares. "I negate Dystopia's effect and Special Summon Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale, with one Overlay Unit, from my Graveyard!" She explains (ATK: 200). "You summon your artiste and negate the effect?!" the Cloaked Duellist shocked. "Damn it!" He cursed. "Battle! I attack Dystopia with Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale!" Yuzu declares. Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale ascends into the sky and spreads its wings and feather starts to fall from between the wing fingers. "This is the end! Avian Assault!" Yuzu and Ruri declare. Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale charges with its talons glowing and the cloaked Duellist runs backwards and grabs an Action Card. But it was Miracles, who's effect to halve the battle damage will not help him "It won't be enough!" the cloaked Duellist curses.

"I have no choice!" he said. "I activate Destiny HERO – Dynatag effect from my hand and sent it to the Graveyard!" The Cloaked Duellist declares. "When I have lower LP then my opponent, I can negate battle and deal both players 1000 damage!" he explains. "What?!" Yuzu gasped in shocked and Dynatag appears and explodes, blasting Yuzu backwards and into a wall fragment, which shatters and covers her in rubble (Yuzu's LP: 0).The cloaked Duellist manages to keep his footing, but falls to one knee (cloaked Duellist's LP: 0) No sooner than the Duel has ended a jeep screeches to a halt "Hurry up! Commander! Are you uninjured?!" a voice asks. "Commander…?" Yuzu thinks before passing out. "Commander!" as Vioce calls out as Blue-Jacketed Academia Students rush up to the Commander-in-chief, who dusts off his shoulders and removes his hood, revealing himself to be a teenage boy as he scowls in frustration.

"Yes, his name is…Edo Phoenix" Yusho's voice said. "The Academia's Commander-in-chief" he explains. "Edo Phoenix…" Yuya asked as Yusho stares at the other half of the torn "Smile World" card.

 **OC Cards**

 **Raga the Melodious Diva (Effect Monster, Level: 3, Attribute: Light, Type: Fairy, ATK: 800, DEF: 800)**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand. Once per turn: You can change all monsters you control to Defense Position.**

 **Clarion the Melodious Diva (Effect Monster, Level: 3, Attribute: Light, Type: Fairy, ATK: 800, DEF: 800)**

 **If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes.**

 **Cello the Melodious Diva (Pendulum/Effect Monster, Level: 1, Attribute: Light, ATK: 100, DEF: 100, Scale: 3)**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can target 1 monster on the field; negate its effect until the end of this turn, and if you do, gain LP equal to the total damage you took from that monster's effect this turn.**

 **Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 set Spell/Trap your opponent controls, that Set card cannot be activated this turn. Neither players can activate cards or effects is response to this effect's activation.**

 **Ronen the Melodious Diva (Pendulum/Effect Monster, Level: 1, Attribute: Light, ATK: 100, DEF: 5** **00,** **Scale: 5)**

 **Pendulum Effect: If a monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can target that monster: destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, Special Summon that target from your Graveyard in Attack Position, and if you do that, it cannot be destroyed by battle or effect this turn.**

 **Monster Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, that face-up opponent's monster cannot attack, also its effects are negated.**

 **Ashira the Melodious Diva (Effect Monster, Level: 4, Attribute: Light, Type: Fairy, ATK: 500, DEF: 500)**

 **Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, you can draw 1 card for each monster you control.**

 **Melody Return (Spell Card)**

 **You can add a "Melodious" Monster from your Graveyard to your Hand.**

 **D-Gift (Spell Card)**

 **For each Destiny HERO in your Graveyard you get to draw 1 card.**

 **Destiny Seal (Spell Card)**

 **For each Destiny HERO you control your opponent's monsters can't activate their effects.**

 **Angel's Light (Trap Card)**

 **A Monster gains 400 ATK for each "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard.**

 **Rank-Up Magic Lyrilusc Flight (Quick Spell Card)**

 **Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "Lyrilusc" Xyz Monster or "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material.**

 **Lyrilusc - Unitary Nightingale (Xyz/ Effect Monster, RNK: 2, Attribute: Wind, Type: Winged-Beast, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500)**

 **2 Level 2 Monsters**

 **If this card has a "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects.**

 **Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to half its original ATK**

 **During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster (With one Overlay Unit) from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today is Shun vs. Kaito! So everyone, please enjoy!**

The Bonds of the Resistance

Yuzu burst out of the rubble to see that the Duelist she encountered was gone. She rises to her feet "Commander-in-chief…" Yuzu reflects.

Elsewhere, Alan and Sayaka gets over a rise "Over there! Kaito's down there!" Alan states as Keito was facing off three Academia Duellists, two in red jackets and one on yellow. Although the three Duelists all control Ancient Gear Soldiers, Kaito has his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and two other monsters that he has treated as "Galaxy-Eyes" with its effect. "Kaito…" Sayaka whispers his name sadly. "Let's go!" Alan tells her and heads off down the slope, but Sayaka hesitates. "What are you doing? Didn't you want him to work with us?" Alan asked her. Sayaka eventually follows Alan after Kaito. "I attack with my three Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons!" Kaito declares and all three Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons attacks the Academia Duellists, wiping them out. "Kaito!" Alan yells out. "We've been looking for you" he explains. "Don't interfere!" Kaito warns them. "I already told you I'm through working with you" Kaito reminds them. He walks up to the Academia students "Kaito…" Alan whispers sadly. "Wait, please-! Spare me please!" The yellow-jacketed student begs. "Are you prepared to repent?" Kaito simply asks them. Sayaka flinches in horror as Kaito seals the three Duellists into cards. Sayaka turns away as Kaito begins to leave without a word. "Wait a second! Quit being so stubborn and just come back! Do you know how much Sayaka worried about you?! Kaito!" Alan tells Kaito. But Kaito continues to ignore him, and Alan grits his teeth in frustration. Shun puts his hand in Kaito's shoulder and stop him "Shun!" Alan and Sayaka shocked. Kaito knocks Shun's hand aside "If you're going to get in my way, I'll turn you into a card as well!" He warns him and then activates his Duel Disk. "Do it if you can! Duel me!" Shun tells him activating his own Duel Disk. "Field Spell: Crossover" Shun's Duel Disk declares, suffusing the area with blue and materializing the blue platforms, before scattering the Action Cards. "Hold on!" Alan tells them. "Hey, what're you thinking? We're supposed to be allies!" Gongenzaka admonishing as he and Shingo joins them. But neither Duellist is willing to back down "Looks like we've got no choice but to watch" Shingo comments as Sayaka hides behind a ruined wall. "DUEL!" both Duellist cries out.

"I'll go first! I Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" Shun declares (ATK: 1300). "On the turn this card is successfully Summoned, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand! And this Retrofit Laniuscan be treated as any Radraptors that I currently control!" He explains. "Treating this Retrofit Lanius as Vanishing Lanius I Special Summon it!" Shun declares. Retrofit Lanius appears, an image of Vanishing Lanius briefly flickering over its form (ATK: 800). "And one Retrofit Lanius counts as two Xyz Materials!" He explains. "I Overlay my Vanishing Lanius and my Retrofit Lanius!" Shun declares. "Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shun chants (ATK: 100). "You went first just so you could bring out that pitiful thing?" Kaito angrily asked Shun. "Rise Falcon's effect is only activated when his opponent controls a Special Summoned monster. But I control no monsters and you can't attack, so Summoning it now will have you losing it for nothing" Kaito points out. "Do it if you can" Shun challenge Kaito. "I activate the Continuous Spell: Raptor's Intercept Formation!" he said. "With its effect when my opponent attacks an Xyz Summoned Raidraptor I control, once per turn its own ATK and DEF is swapped during damage calculations! When that happens Rise Falcon's ATK changes to 2000!" Shun explains. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Shun said.

"My turn!" Kaito declares and draws. "When I control no monsters and my opponent controls Xyz Summoned monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Kaito explains. "Come! Cipher Twin Raptor!" he calls out (ATK: 1600). "Additionally I Normal Summon Cipher Wing, (ATK: 1400) and by releasing Cipher Wing I increase the Level of all "Cipher" monsters I control by 8!" Kaito said (Cipher Twin Raptor's LV: 8). "Cipher Twin Raptor can be treated as two Xyz Materials for Xyz Summoning" Kaito points out. "I Overlay my Cipher Twin Raptor!" He declares. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito chants (ATK: 3000). "He can't even stand up against that with his ATK being 2000 from his Continuous Spell" Shingo observed. "And Galaxy Eyes has that effect he used to defeat us, Cipher Projection" Gongenzaka adds. "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's monster effect!" Kaito declares. "By using one Overlay Unit, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls with its effect negated until the End Phase!" He explains. "Cipher Projection!" He declares and Galaxy-Eyes releases waves of light from its wings, suffusing Rise Falcon in light.

"Continuous Spell: Raptor's Intercept Formation's other effect!" Shun activates. "On either of out turns is an Xyz Summon Raidraptor is targeted by an effect I can negate it!" he explains. "Then I'll battle it! I attack Rise Falcon with Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito declares. Shun takes off running as the attack connects "Due to the effect of the Continuous Spell Rise Falcon's ATK: and DEF is swapped during the damage calculations!" he reminds Kaito (Rise Falcon's ATK: 2000). "It's not enough! He really is going to lose!" Alan gasped. But Shun leaps up several platforms "Action Spell: Miracle!" He said. "I negate destruction from battle and reduce battle damage by half!" he explains (Shun's LP: 3500). "After damage calculation had ended Rise Falcon's ATK returns to normal" Shun explains (Rise Falcon's ATK: 100). "Action Spell?" Alan asked. "Fighting using Action Spell scattered across the Field, this is how we Lancer's fight" Shingo explains. "To think you would use Action Cards..." Kaito angry, but Shun didn't response. "I set two cards and end my turn" Kaito said. "So you had planned on using those Action Cards from the start then?" He comments. "What are you getting at?" Shun asked. "You've become weak" Kaito replies. "Say that after you beat me!" Shun retorts.

"My turn!" Shun declares and draws. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!" He declares. "Using this card and a Raidraptor I control as material, I Xyz Summon a Raidraptor one Rank higher!" Shun explains. "Rank Up: Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shun chants (ATK: 1000). "I activate Blaze Falcon's effect!" Shun declares. "By spending one Overlay Unit it destroys all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls, and deals 500 for each one destroyed this way!" He explains. Blaze Falcon releases its probes to fire green lasers at Galaxy-Eyes "I activate the Trap Card: Cipher Bit!" Kaito declares. "It negates a Cipher monsters destruction and this card becomes an Overlay Unit!" he explains. "What?!" Shingo shocked. "It not only negates its destruction but the Trap Card becomes an Overlay Unit…!" Gongenzaka gasp. "That's amazing… When did he start doing all of that?"Alan praise Kaito. "So he must gotten stronger fighting alone!" He notes. But the mere fact that Kaito has been on his own saddens Sayaka "Alone..." She whispers. "But Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly!" Shun explains and Blaze Falcon swoops in, sending up a cloud of smoke that Yuzu sees from around the corner. "That's-!" Yuzu wonders. "That's nearby the Resistance's hideout! Don't tell me Academia is..." Ruri wonders. The force of the attack drives Kaito to his knees (Kaito's LP: 3000). "Additionally when Blaze Falcon deal successfully direct attack it destroys an monster my opponent controls!" Shun states and Blaze Falcon launches its gas-powered missiles, destroying Galaxy-Eyes.

"I understand your sadness from losing someone close to you. When I found out that Yuto had been kidnapped...My only thoughts were to eradicate Academia on my own!" Shun reassures Kaito. "What do you know?!" Kaito angrily asked. "Trap Activate: Cipher Spectrum!" He declares. "When a Cipher monster is destroyed while is has Overlay Units I can Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard, and I can Special Summon the exact same monster from my Extra Deck!" He explains. Two Cipher Dragons appear and roar (ATK: 3000x2). "I end my turn here" Shun said. "I thought he finally beat it but now he's got two of them!" Shingo laments. "Even if you are defeated you rise up again with your comrades. That is what it means to be a warrior of the Resistance!" Shun declares. "You still haven't forgotten those feelings you used to believe in!" he tells Kaito. Kaito didn't respond "With your comrades..." Alan mused.

Yuzu run up "Stop it you two!" She tells Shun and Kaito. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka surprised. "That girl..." Shingo surprised. Yuzu stops in between Shun and Kaito "Kurosaki! Kaito! We're supposed to be comrades, what are you doing?!" She asked them. "Outsiders like you need to stay out of this!" Alan tells Yuzu. "Alan!" Yuzu protest. "You said "comrades" didn't you?" Kaito comments. "Huh?" Yuzu turns to Kaito in surprised. "Galaxy Eyes is a copy of myself. They are not something that deserve to be called something as weak-hearted as comrades! These monsters on this field represent me and me alone!" Kaito explains. "My turn!" he declares and draws. "Yuzu!" Shun calls out. "Yuzu...Leave this to Shun" Ruri tells her. "Battle! I attack Blaze Falcon with Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Katio declares."Due to the effect of Raptor's Intercept Formation Blaze Falcon's ATK and DEF is swapped during damage calculation!" Shun said. The attack strikes as the ATK of Blaze Falcon rises (Blaze Falcon's ATK: 2000). "On top of that I activate the Trap Card: Overlay Armor!" he adds. "By using one of Blaze Falcon's Overlay Units I negate its destruction!" He explains. The shock of the damage flings Shun sideways (Shun's LP: 2500). "When the damage calculation ends Blaze Falcon's ATK returns to normal" He explains (Blaze Falcon's ATK: 1000). "And here I was worrying over nothing…!" Shingo admits. "Hold on, Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka urges Shun. Shun gets to his feet "When I went to leave to Standard Dimension on my own, Ruri was there with me. It's because of Ruri, my sister, that I'm here right now!" he admits. "Shun..." Ruri mutters. "Didn't I already tell you to shut up about that?" Kaito snaps at Shun. Shun didn't respond "I attack Blaze Falcon with my other Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Katio declares. "Using Overlay Armor's effect I expend Blaze Falcon's remaining Overlay Unit and negate its destruction!" Shun said. "But you'll take the damage!" Kaito warns him and Shun was blasted across the ground (Shun's LP: 500). "Kurosaki!" Yuzu in shock as the Lancers and Sayaka watched in horror. "I set one card and end my turn" Kaito said.

The smoke clears to show Shun kneeling by a precipice; the wall that saved his life now crumbled behind him. "Now that Blaze Falcon is alone it's the same as having its wings clipped" Kaito notes. "Blaze Falcon's ATK is 1000. It's used up all of its Overlay Units" Alan glumly notes. "His hand is empty and he only has 500 LP left" Gongenzaka adds. "What is he going to do?" Shingo wonders. "Even if you are cornered to the brink of defeat. I will not falter. Not for myself alone. But for you as well!" Shun declares. "You've been beaten down this much and you still won't give up then?!" Kaito angrily notes. "I won't! Not until I convince you!" Shun declares and he walks forwards. "This is my first time seeing Shun like this…" Ruri admits. "Huh?" Yuzu surprised. "Shun is trying to have his words reach Kaito through this Duel!" Ruri explains. Shun returns to his place opposite Kaito "My real Duel with you is just getting started! I will make you understand the true path you should take!" He declares.

"My turn!" Shun declares and draws as he sprints forwards. "Another Action Card?" Kaito observes. "You who can only rely on the power of outsiders, what could you make me understand?!" He asked. "They aren't outsiders! They're our comrades! Action Cards are the power of our comrades!" Shun yells. "The power of your comrades you say?" Kaito asked. "I believe in my comrades when I fight!" Shun declares. He leaps up several platforms "Battle! I attack Cipher Dragon with Blaze Falcon!" Shun declares. "That's crazy, Shun! Cipher Dragon's ATK is 3000!" Alan tells Shun. He snatches up an Action Card and leaps from a platform. "It will reach! I had other comrades beside my sister!" Shun insists as he remembers Gongenzaka, Shingo, Tsukikaga and Yuri assisting him. "Action Spell: Attack Force!" Shun activates, before taking off again. "When battling an opponent monster with higher ATK it increases your own by 600!" Shingo explains (Blaze Flacon's ATK: 1600) and Shun leaps from another platform with an Action Card in hand "I had comrades who I formed bonds with by communicating with them!" declares as he remembers Crow. He lands "Action Spell: High Dive!" Shun activates and runs off again. Blaze Falcon soars into the air "It increases a monster's ATK by 1000 until the turn ends!" Gongenzaka explains (Blaze Flacon's ATK: 2600). "Across multiple dimensions I had comrades! By meeting them I came to learn just how important my comrades are!" Shun declares. "Comrades..." Sayaka whispers and she remembers sitting alone on a swing, and then being with Yusho Sakaki and enjoying herself with Yuto. Sayaka begins sobbing "Sayaka..." Alan shocked. Shun grabs another Action Card "He did it!" Shingo cheers. Shun lands and looks at the card.

"What?!" he gasped in shock. Blaze Falcon" crashes into Galaxy-Eyes and is destroyed (Shun's LP: 100). "Looks like it didn't reach" Kaito muse. Shun gets to his feet and at his Action Card in full view of everyone else. "That's...Action Spell: Take Flight!" Shingo recognizes it. "Take Flight is an Action card that can only be used when your opponent is the one attacking you" Gongenzaka explains. "Damn! That's why-"Shingo cursed.

"Action Cards are the power of your comrades. You said that. But as you struggled to gather all of it up, you lost your wings" Kaito remarks. Shun closes his eyes stoically. "When you lose those comrades you trust. People are then trapped by immense sorrow. Thing like that only serve as a hindrance!" Kaito continues. "I fight with my comrades because I do not want to lose them! Carrying the emotions of those I have lost!" Shun declares. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!" he said. "I Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed in battle, (ATK: 1000) and using that as materials a Special Summon a Raidraptor whose rank is doubled as an Xyz Summon Summon!" He explains. "Falcon of ultimate creation...Fly to victorious heights with the will of your countless comrades! Rank up: Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" Shun chants (ATK: 3500). "It's ATK is greater than Cipher Dragons..." Kaito observer. "Additionally I activate the Trap Card: Ultimate Full Burst!" Shun declares. "It allows me to use the effect of a monster that is Ranked-up during battle that spends Overlay Units! And then that monster is able to attack all monsters my opponent controls!" Shun explains. "I use Ultimate Falcon's Overlay Units, and negate all the cards my opponent controls, and lower the ATK of all the monsters my opponent controls by 1000!" He declares (Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon' ATK: 2000). "I attack the first of your Cipher Dragons with Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Bright!" Shun declares and Ultimate Falcon destroyed the first Cipher Dragon (Kaito's LP: 1500). "All right!" Shingo cheers. "It's over with the next attack!" Gongenzaka declares. "This is the power of believing in your comrades! And Kaito, you are our comrade as well!" Shun declares. Kaito didn't react, but he appears to recall himself and Shun being surrounded by children, and Yusho Sakaki among them with a child on his shoulder.

"Remember our time at Duel School…" Ruri declares. "Back then when you and Shun would Duel kids would always gather to watch" Yuzu speaks in unison with her. Gongenzaka, Shingo, Alan and Sayaka looks at Yuzu. "The children would always look at the two of them with such admiration" Yuzu mused. Sayaka gasped "Why do you know that?" Alan asked. Yuzu places her hand on her chest "Ruri…is inside of me" She explains. "Ruri is-?!" Sayaka surprised. "You said, inside of you?" Shingo surprised. "That can't be…what happened?!" Gongenzaka asked Yuzu. Shun simply glances at Yuzu "I knew you were close by. It had always felt like it" He comments, addressing to Ruri. Ruri smiles and nods at her brother and Shun returns the gesture. Shun turns back to Kaito "This will end it! Go! Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Bright!" he declares.

But the vision of smiling children that Kaito see were replaced by flames and the cards that they were sealed in floating in the air. "I activate the effect of Cipher Mirror Knight in my hand!" Kaito declares. "By sending this card and one I control to the Graveyard, I Special Summon my Cipher Dragon that was destroyed in combat from my Graveyard!" he explains (ATK: 3000). "The Trap Card I just sent to my Graveyard was Cipher Clone Magic. By its effect I am allowed to take the Continuous Spell: Cipher Interference from my Deck and send it to my Graveyard, activating its effect!" he explains. "With this whenever I control two or more "Cipher" monsters one of their ATK is doubled until the battle ends" Kaito reminds Shun. He doubles the ATK of the Cipher Dragon that Shun was attacked (Cipher Dragon's ATK: 4000). "Due to the effect of Ultimate Full Burst your monster must attack all the monsters I control! That includes the Cipher Dragon that has the greater ATK!" Kaito reminds Shun, The black hole surges towards Cipher Dragon, and it swats the blast with its tail back at Ultimate Falcon, destroying it. Shay was blasted backwards (Shun LP's: 0). ""K-Kurosaki was-!" Yuzu shocked. "No way!" Alan shock. Shingo, Gongenzaka and Sayaka watch in horror. Shun opens his eyes in pain as the Action Field dissipates.

Kaito walks up to Shun "Are you prepare to repent?" he asked Shun. He readies his Duel Disk "Hey! Stop!" Yuzu begs. "Stop it!" Sayaka pled and Kaito stops in his tracks. Everyone turns to look at Sayaka as she falls to her knees and sobs into her hands "Please! Spare Shun! If we lose Shun too…Just like we lost Yuto…" She begs. "I told you that's it not it Sayaka! That wasn't your fault!" Alan reassures her. "No! It was!" Sayaka insist.

(Flashback)

Sayaka was walking around when she notice Yuto facing off against Serena "If I beat you in a Duel will you do what I say, Got it" Serena tells Yuto. Sayaka hid behind a wall as Selena activated her Violet Flash Spell Card, blinding both her and Yuto with a bright light.

(Flashback ends)

"I was because I didn't muster up any courage back then… Yuto was kidnapped!" Sayaka laments and everyone looks at her in shock. But Kaito raises his hand, his fingers hovering above the command that will transfer Shun into a card, everyone gasps and Sayaka continues to cover her eyes…

Kaito narrow his eyes and removes his fingers from his Duel Disk before walking away. Shun and Sayaka stare after him. "Kaito…" Yuzu whispers. As Katio walks away a cloud of dust obscures him from view.


	75. Chapter 75

**Hi everyone! It's Rosestar48 here! Today we'll learn how Asuka meets Yusho and we'll get to see Serena's dueling skills.**

ARC Area Project

As the students happily Duel in the second You Show Duel School. "I see, Reiji Akaba is leading the Lancers himself…" Yusho muses. "I left the Standard because of Reiji Akaba" he explains. "Huh? You and Reiji Akaba…? But why…" Yuya surprised. Asuka watches from the doorway.

(Flashback)

"Three years ago, Reiji Akaba went across dimensions looking for his father" Yusho explains. "I'm not done talking to you!" Reiji furiously yelling at Leo. "What do you mean by advance and destroy!?" He asked. "It is to united all the worlds" Leo claims. Reiji was forcibly returned to the Standard Dimension by his father; the dimensional travel device that had sent him back breaking just as his father had promised. He appeared in the grounds of the Leo Corporation and looked up at the tower "This is..." Reiji said.

At night, Reiji was shown looking at a screen bearing the words "Standard Dimension", "Fusion Dimension", "Synchro Dimension and "Xyz Dimension", all with streams linking at the center of the screen. "After being sent back to the Standard Dimension by his father, Reiji...came to a conclusion after reviewing what was left of his father's research" Yusho explains. "So this means my father...is trying to rule over these four worlds using Duelling!" Reiji explains to Yusho. "I had to..." He speaks hesitantly. "No...I chose to take over the Leo Corporation in order to stop my father's ambition" He confidence explains. "And for our military force to head him off, I need a leader. I would like you to be that leader!" Reiji tells Yusho. "His emotions reached me, so much that it hurt. But if it was me...A man who helped build up the Real Solid Vision System and Action Duel alongside Leo Akaba...I thought I could talk to him as equal. I forcefully used a dimensional transfer device that Reiji's research team had been developing on their own, and made my way to Academia" Yusho explains.

(Flashback ends)

"That was..." Yuya realizes when his dad did that. "Yes. The day I had my Championship Match with Strong Ishijima" Yusho confirms. Yuya gasps

(Flashback)

"Uncle Yusho will come! I'll fight you until then!" Yuzu vows. "That's enough. Stop Yuzu!" Shuzo tells Yuzu before pulled her away. "Duel me!" Yuzu yells.

(Flashback ends)

Yuya covers his mouth "I want to tell Yuzu that right now...My father went on his own to save everyone!" He declares. "But I didn't make it to Academia...When I came to my sense; I was in a different dimension. There, I met Duellist who used Xyz monsters. I taught them that Duels are to bring everyone smiles" Yusho explains. He remember Katio, Alan and Sayaka "But eventually, that peaceful city...was attacked by Academia" Yusho states. Yusho suddenly spasms "Sensei..." a Voice said and two girls came in "Sensei, it's time for your treatment" One of the girls states. "Yeah" Yusho agrees and he reaches for his cane. Yuya moves to help him but Yusho wards him off and allows the girls to escort him away. "Is his leg hurt?" Yuya sadly mused. "Yes, it's because of Edo..." Asuka explains. "Asuka, why did Academia start the dimensional war?!" Yuya asked. "Academia students are fighting to create a utopia of peace for everyone" Asuka explains. "Huh?" Yuya surprised at the mention of a utopia. "Their plan is called the ARC Area Project" Askuka states. "ARC Area Project?" Yuya repeats. "The Professor's plan to bring the four dimensions to create a utopia. But is reality…" Asuka explains.

(Flashback)

Askua remembers being at Academia; seeing Academia students standing in a cross; blue-jacketed students making up the front arm; red-jacketed students making up the bottom arm, and yellow-jacketed students forming the side arms. "It begun an all-out war for Academia to rule over the other dimensions. One year earlier, it was officially announced, and the Commander-in-Chief chosen was Edo. I wasn't chosen for the first squadron that was formed nut, I had planned to join the forces once the order was given" she explains.

(Flashback ends).

She lays Yuya's goggles and a change of clothes "I was taught that the ARC Area Project was doing what was right in order to save the world. And I had confidence in my Duelling skills to serve that role" Asuka admits. Yuya listens in the shower "I've left you a change of clothes her" Asuka explains. "Thank you, Asuka" Yuya said. "Take your time" Asuka tells him. "The first squadron had come back!" Asuka remembers as she walks away.

(Flashback)

"The heroes have come home!" Someone announces. Four students in red jackets conversed with each other "How many did you turn into cards?" The first student asked. "I got 25, you?" The second replies. "31! I won!" first student replied and laughed. "That was really fun! It was just like a hunting game!" A third student comments. "I hope they give us the next order to deploy soon! A Fourth claims. Off to the side "What's wrong? What happened? Everyone else looks so happy..." Asuka asked a purple-haired girl in a red jacket. "There's no way I could smile! Doing something like that...I can't believe they can just smile like nothing wrong!" The purple-haired girl claimed. Two students resembling Ryo Marufuji and Daichi Misawa walked past jovially "Something like that...?" Asuka asked after they were out of earshot. "Turing people...into cards!" the girl explains. "Well, we do have to settle things one way or another. There are always sacrifices that will come with doing what is right. Our enemies are Duellist as we, so-"Asuka points out. "It wasn't just Duellist!" the girl protests. "Huh?" Asuka surprised. "The order we received when we got there was complete subjugation of the Xyz Dimension! We were ordered to turn all of the civilians into cards as well!" The girl explains. "Civilians?" Asuka shocked. "Yes...Everyone, even those who weren't resisting! We turned countless civilians into cards as they begged for mercy. Women, children, the elderly, everyone!" the girl explains. "Is that really the right thing!?" the girl asked. "W-What..." Asuka gasped. "I don't ever want to do something like that!" the girl protest before embracing Asuka. "Please, run away with me!" the girl encourages Asuka. "Run away? Me?" Asuka asked. "I don't want you to have to experience something like that, Asuka!" the girl explains.

She left Academia with the girl on a speedboat "I believed in Academia, and the Professor. I thought that making the four dimensions one with the ARC Area Project was a wonderful thing. Uniting everyone and making a utopia a reality... I thought I could make her understand that too...But..." Asuka said. but they were ambushed by Juvenile Officers the moment they stepped onto shore. The Officers shone spotlights on them from Armor Canine – Bullcopter "Even those who are lacking in loyalty can be use to the ARC Area Project" the officer tells them. "If use...?" Asuka asked, and the purple-haired girl rushed forwards "Stand back" She tells Asuka. But the Officers immediately sealed her into a card, much to Asuka's horror. Performapal Sky Magician then appeared and destroyed the Bull Copters, "What!?" alerting Asuka. It then blasted the three Juvenile Officers into the sea, before disappearing as Yusho stood there, wearing an Xyz Dimension Duel Disk.

(Flashback ends)

"So that's how you met him?" Yuya observe. He walks into the room, newly clothed, a white top with a sleeveless jacketed, gray trouser and black trainer, and towelling his hair off. "Yes...But then he collapsed right in the spot" Asuka explains. "Huh? Did Edo get him?" Yuya asked. "Yes, it was just after he had been thrown across dimensions from Duelling him in the Xyz Dimension" Asuka replies. "He told me as much as he could. What happened in the Xyz Dimension. Everyone here...all the kids who have scars in their heart from being dispatched to the Xyz Dimension" She explains. "Yusho thought he could teach these kids that Duelling is for bringing smiles to others. So that's why I created this You Show Duel School with him. My dream is to save as many of my comrades as I can from Academia, and eventually Academia itself..." Asuka claims. "Asuka! Let me help you with that dream! I'll do anything that I can!" Yuya interrupts, vowing. Two students, a boy and a girl, suddenly run in supporting another girl "Asuka, we have an emergency!" the boy declares. "What happend?" Asuka asked as the students lower the girl to the ground. "W-We were trying to rescue this kid and Academia found us!" the male student explains. "Our comrades were...!" the girl gasped.

The five endangered You Show students stand in the harbour, facing off against Serena. Serena holds a card containing another student and the five students look at him furiously "Intend of running away, you stayed behind to avenge your comrades...What beautiful friendship. But I'm sure you'll regret it" Serena said. "Oh well...I was ordered to turn all of those who oppose Academia into cards anyways" She comments. She flicks the card into the ground "Go ahead and show me what you're capable of. I was looking to kill some time after all" Serena suggests. The students were surprised. "Let's at least make this fun" Serena suggest activating her Duel Disk. "DUEL!" All six Duellists declare.

"I Summon Lunalight Green Caracal from my hand" Serena starts (ATK: 800). "And I activate the Continuous Spell: Lunalight Worship….to Special Summon Lunalight Blue Cat with its effect negated" she continues (ATK: 1600). "All players cannot attack on their first turn. So with that I end my turn here" Serena said.

"My turn!"a thin boy with spiky teal hair declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand! I fuse my Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" He declares (ATK: 3000). "You're a deserter who ran away from Academia, right? I'm amazed you can still Summon a Fusion monster with no shame!" Serena observe. "Shut up! Academia should be ashamed of themselves! I don't want to sadden people with Duelling anymore! I swore that I'll Duel for what is truly right!" The boy tells Serena. "What is truly right...?" Serena confused. "To make everyone smiles with Duelling! I end my turn here!" the teal-haired student states. "Make everyone smile?" Serena repeats. "That's obviously impossible! Duelling is a match, you know! The one who smiles are the winners!" She burst out laughing, protesting. "Our teacher told us...True Duels make not the winners, but everyone playing and watching smile!" the sole female student declares. "My turn!" She declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! And I fuse the Big Koala and Des Kangaroo in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Master of Oz!" She declares (ATK: 4200). "Duelling has the power to make everyone smile! I end my turn she declares. "Then I'd like you to smile when I turn you into a card. Because I don't plan on losing" Serena casually comments. "As if!" The third student, a dark blue-haired boy, tells Serena. "How do you plan to win five on one?!" he asked.

"I'll have you laugh your fill as you lose! My turn!" he declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization, and fuse Ojama Yellow, Green and Black in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ojama King!" He declares (DEF: 3000). Serena's eyes widen and she bursts out laughing "Hold on! What the heck is that?!" She asked. "Look you're already smiling!" The student comments. "As long as Ojama King is on the field, your usable monster card zone are reduced by three!" he explains. Three red "X"s appear between Serena's monsters and the Ojama Trio appear in them leering at Selena "Both their appearance and effect is really unpleasant..." Serena disgustingly comments.

The fourth student, a ginger-haired boy, turns to a blonde boy "Let's go!"He encourages him. "My turn!" he declares and draws. "I summon V-Tiger Jet from my hand! (ATK: 1600) And I activate the Continuous Spell: Frontline Base and Special Summon W-Wing Catapult from my hand!" The ginger student said (ATK: 1300). "Oh? You aren't going to use Fusion?" Serena asked. The boy smiles "I can perform a Fusion Summon without using it!" he claims. "I banish V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult and Fusion Summon VW-Tiger Catapult!" he declares (ATK: 2000). "So you can do it like that also?" Serena impress. "You're a lot more interesting than the last one" She comments, much to the Ojama Duellist's chagrin. "Laugh while you still can!" The ginger-haired boy tells Serena. "I set one card and end my turn!" He said. "My turn!" The blonde student declares and draws. "I summon X-Head Cannon! (ATK: 1800). And I activate the Continuous Spell: Frontline Base and Special Summon Y-Dragon Head from my hand!" He declares (ATK: 1500). "Then I activate the Spell Card: Foolish Burial! I send Z-Metal Tank from my Deck to my Graveyard! Now, I activate the Spell Card: Iron Call from my hand! And with it, I Special Summon the Z-Metal Tank I sent to my Graveyard with its effect negated!" He said (ATK: 1500). "With this I now control an X, Y and Z monster!" He explains. "I banish these three monsters and Fusion Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" he declares. Electricity sparks between the three monsters, which join together as "Y-Dragon Head" sheds its wings and folds its legs (ATK: 2800). "You're not too bad yourself, either! Truly a big difference than that last guy!" Serena admits. The Ojama Duellist was annoyed "You won't be able to talk like that for much longer!" the blonde Duellist warns Selena. "I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's monster effect!" he declares. "I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and destroy your Blue Cat!" He explains as he discarding another copy of Y-Dragon Head. "Aww man, I let my guard down since you couldn't attack on the first turn...But you took them out with an effect" Serena lightly comments.

"I'm not done yet! This isn't all we've got! My brother and I aren't even at our full strength yet!" The ginger-haired student tells Selena. The brothers exchange nods "I activate the Trap Card: Fellow's Gift!" The ginger-haired brother said. "I transfer control of VW-Tiger Catapult to my younger brother!" He explains. "Thanks, brother!" The younger brother said. "I banish his VW-Tiger Catapult and my XYZ-Dragon Cannon! And Fusion Summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" He declares. Z-Metal Tank and W-Wing Catapult detach from their other monsters, Z-Metal Tank taking the wings of Y-Dragon Head with it, and W-Wing Catapult splits into legs, while the body of Z-Metal Tank attaches to the back of X-Head Cannon and X-Head Cannon grabs the back cannons of the treads of Z-Metal Tank. V-Tiger Jet then attaches to the head of X-Head Cannon to complete the monster (ATK: 3000). "Impressive. As expected of brothers, you're perfectly in sync!" Serena praises the siblings. "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's monster effect!" the younger brother declares. "Once per turn, I can banish a card my opponent controls!" He explains. "I banish Green Caracal!" He declares. "How's that? Now all of the monsters you've Summoned are gone!" he asked Serena. But Serena just laughs "And now Green Caracal's monster effect activates!" she said. "When this card leaves the field it gives all of my opponents' Special Summoned monsters a Lunalight Counter!" She explains. Four yellow moon symbols appear and stuck themselves onto the four monsters, much to the shock of the You Show students "What?!" ginger-haired student gasped. "Now then, hurry up and end your turn. Because it's my turn to have fun next!" Serena encourages the blonde student. "I-I end my turn..." The younger brother warily.

"Then here I come!" Serena comments. "My turn!" she declares and draws. "At this moment, I pay the Continuous Spell: Lunalight Worship's cost of 800 LP (Serena's LP: 3200). And I activate is effect" She states. "I Special Summon Blue Cat from my Graveyard with its effect negated" She declares (ATK: 1600). "Next I activate the Spell Card: Fusion Draw!" She said. "Now for each Fusion Monster on the Field, I get to draw one card from my Deck!" she explains. "Next, Next I Summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly from my hand!" She said (ATK: 1000). "Then it's finally time for that to appear" Serena comments and she licks her lips, to the You Show students' fear. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand! And fuse Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly!" Serena declares. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena chants (ATK: 2400). The students recoil in horror from the Assassin Dancers "Next I activate the Spell Card: Luna Glow!" Serena said. "This card allows me to increase Lunalight Cat Dancer's ATK by the total of the ATK of all the Special Summoned monsters my opponents controls this turn" She explains. "What?!" The teal-haired student gasp. "Special Summoned?!" The girl gasped. "All of it?! The blonde student gasped. The ribbon on Lunalight Cat Dancer begins to glow, giving off a sliver light as blue energy rushes into them (Lunalight Cat Dancer's ATK: 12600) "An attack of 12600?!" The older brother repeats in shock.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Luna Mimic!" Serena said. "Now Cat Dancer can gain the effect of a monster my opponent controls" She explains. "I'll be using your monster's effect!" She points to Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill. "Mine?! Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill's?!" The teal-haired You Show student surprised. "Yes, since it allows me to deal piercing damage onto monsters in Defense Position!" Serena cheerfully points out and the blue-haired students both gasp as they realize what Serena was intending to do. "So then, shall we begin?" Serena suggests. "I'll start with you, the one with no monsters" She said. "Go! Attack directly, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena orders. Cat Dancer leaps up a kicks past the boy, drawing blood (ginger-haired boy's LP: 0). "Next, I send Lunalight Green Caracal to my Graveyard and activate its effect" Serena said. "This turn, Lunalight Cat Dancer must attack every monsters with a Lunalight Counter on it!" She explains. "Go! Attack Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" She orders and Cat Dancer leaps up in the air. It thin did a dive kick and destroys Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (teal-haired You Show student's LP: 0). "Attack Master of Oz!" She continues and "Master of Oz" turns away as Cat Dancers' daggers slices it (Female You Show Student's LP: 0). "Attack Ojama King..." Serena frowns in displeasure and disdainfully orders. Ojama King", who turns tail and runs even as it is Sliced up.(blue-haired You Show student's LP: 0). "Finally, attack VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult!" She orders. Cat Dancer did a dancer with a full moon behind it a shoot out a beam of yellow energy at VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult the light binding VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon before the stream hits. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon was destroyed (The blonde student's LP: 0).The holograms disappeared "Well, that was a letdown" Serena comments. She activates the function of her Duel Disk and transforms all five defeated You Show students into cards. "This didn't even manage to kill sometime..." Serena comments as she takes out all five cards.

Yuya and Asuka then arrives "Oh? So your here too?" Serena surprised to see Yuya. "You know her?!" Asuka asked Yuya. "Yes...She's been chasing me through the Standard and Synchro Dimensions!" Yuya explains. "That's rude, not even saying my name?" Serena comments. "I have one, you know? It's Serena" She introduce herself. "Please call me that, Yuya..." She tells him. "But I', glad we met. I'm sure the Professor will be happy as well" Serena tells Yuya as Asuka steps in front of him as Serena advances on them. Serena hunches over as she walks towards them "Now come with me" She tells Yuya. Yuya and Asuka steps back in apprehension.

"You bastard! This time you won't get away!" Rin yells. Yuya and Asuka separate as Rin attempts to ram Serena, but Yuya's bracelet activates and Serena was teleported away, Rin barely managing to skid to a stop at the edge of the harbour. "Huh? She disappeared?!" Asuka shocked. Rin removed her helmet "Where did she go!?" She angrily asked. "Rin! Why are you here?!" Yuya gasped. "You too! You're alive!" Rin asked. "Yuya!" She cries and tearfully runs to embrace her, much to Yuya and Asuka's surprise,"Yuya!" Rin cries earning her a swat from Yuya's fan. Asuka was shocked at first, but is soon trying not to laugh. Rin rubs her head "I was certain thatSergey had gotten you! And that you had passed on..." She admits. "Don't say creepy things like that!" Yuya tells her. "What's this?" Asuka wonders. Rin gets to her feet "More importantly, did you know, Yuya? Academia is here! So that means Yugo has to be there!" She asked Yuya. "Not just Yugo, Yuto and Yuri are there too!" Yuya replies. "Yuri too?!" Rin surprised. "Yes, he got taken back, Right in front of Yuzu and I..." Yuya confirms.

At Academia, the Professor slouches on his throne "According to a report from Noro on the dispatch squad...Those who use Pendulum Summoning are in Heartland. We have confirmed that Lancers have appeared there. They must also be eliminated so that the ARC Area Project continues without complications" He explains to two subordinates. "Can you handle that?" He suggest to his audience. "Well, it's not like the slow one is going to be of any use on that end. And Edo is lacking in actual field experience too" A silver-haired women comments. "Yeah" Her blond haired companion agrees. "That means our power are necessary for this" She comments. The silver haired woman smiles "I'm looking forward to it" She comments.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Lunalight Green Caracal (Effect, Type: Beast-Warrior, Attribute: Dark, ATK: 800, DEF: 400)**

 **During the Battle Phase, if a monster(s) you control attacked during this** **Battle Phase: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 of those monsters; it must attack all monsters your opponent controls with Lunalight Counter, once each, if able, during each Battle Phase this turn (this is a Quick Effect). If this card leaves the field: You can place 1 Lunalight Counter on each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls.**

 **Lunalight Worship (Continuous Spell)**

 **Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Lunalight" monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it has its effect negated (even if this card leaves the field) Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 800 LP or destroy this card.**

 **Fusion Draw (Spell Card)**

 **For each Fusion Monster on the Field, You get to draw 1 card from your deck.**

 **Luna Glow (Spell Card)**

 **Chose one "Lunalight" Monster in your controls and it gains ATK equal to the combine ATK of all Special Summoned monster(s) your opponent controls.**

 **Luna Mimic (Spell Card)**

 **One "Lunalight" Monster gains the effect of one monster on your opponent's field.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here today we'll have the Tag Duel between Allan, Sakaya and the Tyler sisters.**

The Duel-Starved Amazoness

A woman fills a bowl with soup "Eat your food and stay strong" She tells someone. Sayaka is assisting her by handing her the bowls, but is distracted by remembering the events of Kaito's Dual with Shun.

(Flashback)

"I understand your sadness from losing someone close to you. It's because of Ruri, my sister, that I'm here right now! I had other comrades beside my sister! I had comrades who I formed bonds with by communicating with! By meeting them I came to learn just how important my comrades are!" Shun said

(Flashback ends)

Sayaka screws up her eyes and runs out of theDuel Lodge "What's wrong?" one of the refugees asked her. Among those in line for food were Taichi and Daisuke Katagiri. Allan sees her leave while he was repairing his Rollerboots. "Shun put his life on the line to convey how important comrades are by Duelling! Even thought I never mustered up the courage to save Yuto! I will bring Kaito back to us!" Sayaka thinks.

Outside "Did you find her?" Gongenzaka asked Shingo. "No…" Shingo replies. "Where did she go?" he asked. Allan skates up to them in the Rollerboots that he was repairing and Yuzu steps in front of him "Wait!" she asked him. Allan skids to a halt "Don't jump in front of me!" he snaps. "I'm going too! Sayaka definitely went looking for Kaito!" Yuzu begs Allan. "You outsiders should just stay out of this!" Alan tells her. "I don't know if Ruri is within you or not, but...I still haven't accepted you as my comrade!" Allan states. Allan skates off, barely missing Shingo, and Yuzu looks after him sadly. "Allen still thinks that Yusho abandoned them and ran away..." She laments. Shun walks up "What're you standing around here for?!" He asked. "We can leave defending this hideout to the members of the Resistance. Us Lancers will go search for Sayaka!" Shun reassures them. "Sawatari! Gongenzaka! Quit standing there!" He tells them, taking them both aback. "What's gotten into you?! Since when did you become the leader?!" Shingo angrily asks. Shun ignores him "We'll split into two search teams. Yuzu you're with me, got it?" he declares. "Kurosaki…" Yuzu surprised, but nods in agreement.

Sayaka runs through the streets of Heartland "There's no way a Heartland civilian would just be walking around. And it doesn't look like she has any friends with her..." A voice comments. The blonde and silver-haired female Academia soldiers descend a flight of stairs "So then she must be a Lancer?" blonde woman wonders. "Good thing we found one so quickly, right, Grace?" She comments. "Yes..." The silver-haired woman; Grace agrees. "Before heading to the Commander-in-Chief, let's get a souvenir for Edo and the slow one, Gloria" She suggested. Sayaka gasp in fear "Sayaka!" she hears Allan voice calling her name. "Allen!" Sayaka said as he skates up behind her and skids to a stop between her and Gloria and Grace, the energy tires of his Rollerboots dissipating. "You need to run! I'll handle this!" he tells Sayaka. "Oh? Looks like her friend is here" Grace observes. "Now we'll have two cards to bring them..." Gloria comments. "As if!" Allen warns them. "I will protect Sayaka!" he declares. "What are you doing?" He asked Sayaka. "Hurry up and go!" He tells her. "B-But!" Sayaka tries to protest. "Just go already!" Allen tells her.

"No! I don't want to run and regret it again!" Sayaka refuse. "You-! Why are you saying that now?!" Allen begins to asked. "What's wrong with that?" Grace interrupts. "How about we make it a Tag Duel? With the both of us. Well?" She comments. "Yeah, a two on two Tag Duel. With you field, LP and Graveyard shared with your partner" Gloria agrees. "That's fine with me!" Sayaka states. "Are you serious!?" Allen asked. "Yes. I've made up my mind. No matter what happens, I won't run! I'll muster up my courage and face it all!" Sayaka repiles. She straps on her Duel Disk and activates it. Allen eventually smiles and he activates his own Duel Disk "Then I'll go with you!" He declares. "A real battle after so long!" Gloria excitedly whispers and activates her Duel Disk. "I'm looking forward to this!" Grace simply comments as she activates her own Disk. "DUEL!" All four Duellists declare.

"I'll start!" Allen declares. "I Summon Ruffian Railcar from my hand!" he said (ATK: 1800). "Here's a hit to start things off!" Allan declares as the Railway monster roars onto the field. "Ruffian Railcar can skip its Battle Phase and deals 500 damage!" He explains. Ruffian Railcar" blasts two bursts of light at Gloria and Grace (Gloria/Grace's LP: 3500). "Oh my, aren't you energetic!" Grace comments. "We'll take that as your greeting then" Gloria adds. Allen snickers "I bet you let your guard down because we couldn't attack on the first turn! I end my turn here!" he comments. "Now that we've returned to the battlefield, we would never let our guards down" Gloria replies.

"My turn!" She declares and draws. "When I have an "Amazonenss" card in my hand,I can Special Summon Amazoness Spy!" she explains as she holds up the card she drew, Amazoness Spy and Amazoness Queen in her hand (ATK: 800). "And I Release Amazoness Spy…To Advance Summon my Level 6 Amazoness Queen!" Gloria declares (ATK: 2400). "Battle! I attack Ruffian Railcar with Amazoness Queen!" she declares. "At this moment, I activate the monster effect of Construction Train Signal Red from my hand!" Allen declares. "I Special Summon this card, and it becomes the attack target!" He explains (DEF: 1300). Signals whining, Signal Red roars onto the field and Amazoness Queen leaps into the air to avoid Signal Red. "Then I'll just destroy this one!" Gloria states and Amazoness Queen brings her blade down. "Signal Red cannot be destroyed this battle!" Allen reveals. "Oh? You're pretty good…"Gloria comments. "But they haven't used Pendulum Summoning yet" Grace muses. "Not a problem, soon they'll have no choice but to" Gloria points out. "I end my turn here!" She declares.

"Good! Everything is going as planned so far! I dealt some damage and fended off their attack!" Allen congratulates himself. "Sayaka, our field us shared! You can use my monsters however you want!" He reminds her. "Y-yeah!" Sayaka agrees. "Aright go for it! It's your turn!" Allen tells her. "My target is...A 2400 ATK Amazoness Queen" Sayaka mused to herself. "My turn!" She declares and draws Fairy Dust. "This'll work, I can go just like I planned too!" Sayaka reassure herself. "I Summon Little Fairy!" She said (ATK: 800) "And by sending one card to the Graveyard, I activate its monster effect! I increase Little Fairy's Level by 1!" Sayaka states as she sends Dancing Fairy from her hand to the Graveyard. The three Dancing Fairies surround Little Fairy (Little Fairy's LV: 4). "Next I activate the Spell Card: Fairy Dust, and I change Signal Red from Machine-type to Fairy-type and increase its Level by 1!" Sayaka said (Signal Red's LV: 4). "Nice! Now you have two Level 4s!" Allen celebrates. "I Overlay my Level 4 Little Fairy and Signal Red!" Sayaka declares. "Grant an angel's smile on the tried heroes! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl!" She chants (ATK: 1900). "When Signal Red is used as Xyz Material after being targeted by Fairy Dust, it increases Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK by 500!" Sayaka explains (Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK: 2400). "You're doing great! Allen congratulates her. "Give it to them, Sayaka!" he tells her. "Give it to them"?" Grace asked them. "You've only increase its ATK up to 2400...It's just the same as Amazoness Queen" She points out. "Why aren't they using Pendulum?" Gloria concerned. "Maybe they're underestimating us?" Grace suggests. "Then that's even better..." Gloria comments. "Yes. It will make crushing them all the more worth it" Grace agrees. "But if that's not it, then..." Gloria muses.

"Fairy Cheer Girl can negate its destruction from battle due to the effect of Fairy Dust. So they won't take each other out. First, I should take out that monster, then go for a direct attack!" Sayaka thinks. "Battle! I attack Amazoness Queen with Fairy Cheer Girl!" She declares. Amazoness Queen gasps in shock – and then smirks, and surrounds itself with a force field. "As long as we control an Amazoness Queen, "Amazoness" cards cannot be destroyed in battle!" Gloria explains. "What?!" Allan and Sayaka shocked. Gloria signs "Looks like that wasn't it" she admits. "So it seems. The Professor would never send us out for opponents of this calibre" Grace agrees. "What do you mean by that?!" Allen angrily asks. "It means you aren't any good!" Gloria bluntly tells him. "Especially those brains of yours" She comment as she taps her head. "What did you say?!" Allen furious asked. "Well, that girl couldn't even begin to think about what our monsters' effects could be!" Grace mockingly asks. Sayaka was quite taken aback by the statement. "Sayaka! It's still your turn! You still have things you can do right?" Allen tries to reassure her. "Things I can do...I...I set one card and end my turn!" Sayaka flustered. "That's not it!" Allen protests. "Huh?" Sayaka said. "Your Fairy Cheer Girl has an effect where you can use an Overlay Unit to draw a card! Don't throw away a chance to add a new card to your hand!" Allen tells her. "S-Sorry..." Sayaka meekly apologizes. "Don't worry about it! I'll follow up for you!" Allen tries to reassure Sayaka after seeing how apologetic she was. "If you ever get the chance to" Gloria comments. "What?!" Allen angrily asks. "If you aren't Lancers, then you must be from the Resistance" Grace states. "What about it?!" Allen asks and Gloria and Grace begin to glow with a purple aura. "You don't know about us?" Gloria asks Allen and Sayaka. "Then we'll make sure you never forget" Grace tell them. "Us Tyler Sister," Gloria declares. "And our terrifying Tag Duelling!" The Tyler Sisters declare. Two monsters appear above them "Tyler Sister?!" Allen repeats in shock and Sayaka gasped.

"Tyler Sisters?! The ones who drove the Spade School's Resistance to near destruction…?!" Allen gasped. "No…" Sayaka protest. "My turn!" Grace declares and draws, adding the card to her hand. "I activate the Spell Card: The Warrior Returning Alive!" She declares. "I return Amazoness Spy to my hand from the Graveyard!" She states. "The I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization…And I fuse the Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Spy in my hand!" Grace declares. "Fanged beast of the jungle, gain the eyes of a hunter and be reborn as a new ferocious beast! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!" Grace chants (ATK: 2500). "Battle! I attack Fairy Cheer Girl with Amazoness Pet Liger!" She declares. "When Liger attacks, its ATK is increase by 500!" She explains (Amazoness Pet Liger's ATK: 3000). "Fairy Cheer Girl cannot be destroyed in battle due to the effect of Fairy Dust!" Sayaka reminds Grace. "But you'll take the damage!" Grace reminds her. Liger slashes Fairy Cheer Girl as Cheer Girl glows with the effect of "Fairy Dust (Allen/Sayaka's LP: 3500). "And I activate Liger's monster effect!" Grace declares. "After damage calculation from an Amazoness' attack, it lowers my opponent monster's ATK by 800!" She explains. Amazoness Pet Liger opens its right eye, a swirling red vortex, and Fairy Cheer Girl glows blue much to Sayaka's horror (Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK: 1600). "After attacking Liger's ATK now returns to normal" Grace explains (Amazoness Pet Liger's ATK: 2500). "But it's not over yet" Gloria notes. "I attack Fairy Cheer Girl with Amazoness Queen!" Grace declares. "Due to the Fairy Dust effect on Fairy Cheer Girl-!" Sayaka states. "It won't be destroyed, right?" Grace finished her sentence; the attack hits home (Allen/Sayaka's LP: 2600). "And Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK is lowered by 800 again with Liger's effect!" Grace reminds them. Liger opens its eye again and Fairy Cheer Girl flinches away as it glows blue (Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK: 800). "Why do you keep on attacking Fairy Cheer Girl!?" Allen angrily asks. "You can't even figure that out?" Gloria asks. "Because this is boring! You guys aren't even a challenge!" Grace explains. "You're just toying with us!?" Allen furiously asks. "Just you wait! When it's my turn I'll pay you back!" he warns them. "At least you talk big" Gloria comments. "Because it's easy to talk!" Grace notes. "I activate the Continuous Spell: Amazoness Magic Mirror!" She said. "I negate any effect damage from my opponent's card and deal the same amount to them!" She explains. "With this, your Ruffian Railcar's effect is sealed" Gloria notes. "If you have anything you can do by all means, please do. Try and pay us back, ten times or even a hundred!" Grace encourages Allen. "Damn it!" Allen furiously curses. "I set one card and end my turn" Grace said.

"Allen...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Sayaka apologizes. "Sayaka..." Allen whispers. "Even though I swore that I would muster up my courage and fight! But I was only getting ahead of myself! But I really still am just a hindrace..." Sayaka said. "What are you saying?!" Allen asked her. "It's not like we've already lost! The fight is just getting started!" He states. "My turn!" Allen declares and draws. "I Summon Express Train Trolley Olley!" He said (ATK: 1800). "There's nothing wrong with getting a little ahead of yourself! I'm going full speed ahead too, I won't let Ruffian Railcar's effect being sealed stop me!" Allen reassures Sayaka. "I Overlay my Level 4 Ruffian Railcar and Trolley Olley!" he declares. "Impenetrable steel fortress, shake the earth as you rumble towards you squirming foes! Xyz Suumon! Come forth! Rank 4! Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf!" Allen chants (ATK: 2200). "At this moment due to Trolley Olley's effect: when used as an Xyz Material, Ironwolf's ATK is increase by 800!" he states (Iron Wolf's ATK: 3000). "An ATK of 3000? I see...With this, you can attack our Amazoness Queen," Gloria notes. "An even if you can't destroy it, you can deal some damage, right?" Grace adds. "You're just doing the same thing as us..." Gloria begins to comments. "Who said I was going to do that?!" Allen interrupts and asks them. "I won't do any of that underhanded stuff like tormenting my opponent's monsters as a chip away at their LP!" He tells them. "Oh? Tormenting, you say?" Grace appears mockingly insulted. "Then what will you do?" Gloria asks. "I'm going to slam you directly, obviously!" Allen replies. "I activate Iron Wolf's monster effect and use an Overlay Unit! Iron Wolf can now attack my opponent directly!" He declares. Glowing orange rail run between the Tyler sisters "Let me praise you for attack us directly instead of our monsters," Gloria compliments Allen. "It was a sound decision from someone as unintelligent as yourself" Grace notes. "So as a reward, we'll tell you this…" Gloria tells Allen. "That attack won't make it to us!" Tyler Sisters declare in unison. "What!?" Allen shocked. "Amazoness Pet Liger can negate ant attacks not targeted itself" Gloria explains and the rails dissolve. "And even if you attacked Liger, you wouldn't be able to destroyed it thanks to Amazoness Queen's effect" Grace notes. "Just like we said, you just didn't think this through" Gloria muses.

"Damn it!" Allen curses. "Isn't there something I can do…? Something…Anything else…!" He wonders as he scans his hand. "Allen…" Sayaka whispers. She was down casted, but then she remembers her Fairy Cheer Girl. "Allen! Use Fairy Cheer Girl's effect!" Sayaka tells him. "That's it!" Allen replies. "I use one of Fairy Cheer Girl's Overlay Units and activate its monster's effect!" He declares. Fairy Cheer Girl cheers happily as she sends once of her Overlay Units towards Allen. "There we go! Now you can draw a card!" Sayaka explains. "Yeah!" Allen said as he holds up his Duel Disk and the Overlay Unit hits his Deck. The top card of Allen's Deck glows yellow. "All right! Let's go! Draw!" Allen yells out. The Card he drew was Limiter Removal "It's here!" Allen declares, immediately catching the Tyler sisters' attention. "Go! Battle, Iron Wolf! Attack Amazoness Pet Liger, full speed ahead!" Allen declares. Iron Wolf extends its rails again and speeds towards Grace "I activate my Trap Card: Amazoness Substitution!" She declares. "I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Amazoness" monster and change the attack target" Gloria explains. "Come forth! Amazoness Swords Woman!" She calls out (ATK: 1500). Amazoness Swords Woman leaps in the path of Iron Wolf.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but…You can't stop a moving train that easily!" Allen comments. "Quick-Play Spell: Limiter Removal, activate!" He declares. "Until the turn ends, Iron Wolf's ATK is doubled!" He explains (Iron Wolf's ATK 6000). "Allen!" Sayaka said. "Take this!" Allen yells as Iron Wolf clashes with Amazoness Swords Woman. "At this moment, I activate Amazoness Swords Woman's monster effect!" Grace declares. "The battle damage I would take is dealt to my opponent!" She explains. Swords Woman throws her sword at the shocked Allen "Her opponent, us?!" He yells in shocked. "Reverse Card Open! Fairy Rail!" Sayaka declares. "I use two Overlay Units on my field, negate the damage dealt to Allen, and add it to Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK!" She explains. The remaining Overlay Units from Fairy Cheer Girl form an energy shield. Fairy Cheer Girl's wings began to glow purple (Fairy Cheer Girl's 4500). "What?! She added 4500 damage to her ATK?!" Gloria and Grace shocked. "Allen! Use my Cheer Girl!"Sayaka tells him. "All right!" Allen replies. "I attack Amazoness Pet Liger with Fairy Cheer Girl!" He declares. Amazoness Queen shields Liger with her cape "Due to Amazoness Queen's monster effect, Pet Liger is not destroyed" Gloria reminds them. "But you'll take that damage!" Allen states ((Gloria/Grace's LP: 1500). "Fairy Cheer Girl is changed to Defense Position after damage calculation from Fairy Rail's effect" Sayaka explains (Fairy Cheer Girl's DEF: 1500). "Fairy Cheer Girl cannot be destroyed in battle! And no damage will be dealt while it's in Defense Position! So you won't be able to attack me again and again like last time!" She proudly states. Allen blinks for a few seconds "Sayaka…" He said. "Allen! Thanks to you, I've come to my senses! If I'm going to fight, I'll fight until the end!" Sayaka declares. Allen blushes "Y-Yeah! That's the spirit, I won't give up until the end either!" he agrees. "I end my turn here!" Allen declares. "A monster under the effect of Limiter Removal is destroyed during my End Phase!" Allen explains.

"An eyesore…"Gloria simply calls it. "Yes" Grace agrees. "Let's just be done with this" She suggested. "My turn!" Gloria declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand, and I fuse Amazoness Queen with Amazoness Swords Woman!" She declares. "Queen of the jungle, take into you powers of the brave warrior…and form an empire that rules over all! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" Gloria chants (ATK: 2800). "Battle! I attack Fairy Cheer Girl with Amazoness Pet Liger! At this moment, Liger's ATK increase by 500!" She declares (Liger's ATK: 3000). "No matter how much you attack, Fairy Cheer Girl cannot be destroyed and since it's in Defense Position I won't-" Sayaka reminds them. "Amazoness Empress' monster effect!" Gloria interrupts her. "When an Amazoness monster attacks a monster in Defense Position, it deals piercing damage!" she explains and "Amazoness Empress" holds her great sword with both hands and sends out a wave of power. "Liger" opens its right eye, now glowing red "Huh?!" Sayaka gasped. Liger roars as it rushes past Fairy Cheer Girl in a flash of lightning. Allen and Sayaka were blasted backwards (Allen/Sayaka's LP: 1100). "Now let's shred away the remaining 1100!" Gloria excitedly suggests. "I attack Fairy Cheer Girl with Amazoness Empress!" She declares. Amazoness Empress" slams her blade into the ground, creating a fiery shockwave that engulfs "Fairy Cheer Girl" and blasts the horrified Allen and Sayaka backwards again (Allen/Sayaka's LP: 0).

Nearby, Gongenzaka and Shingo hear the explosion. "What was that sound?!" Gongenzaka wonders. Allen and Sayaka lie unconscious on the ground as the Tyler sisters step forwards. "Now then, let's turn them into cards and hurry to Headquarters" Grace suggests. "Yes…" Gloria agrees. "Allen! Sayaka!" Gongenzaka call out as he and Shingo suddenly arrives. Gongenzaka bends down to check on them "You guys are Academia?!" Shingo asked the Tyler sisters. "And you are?" Gloria asked. "We're Lancers!" Shingo declares as Gongenzaka gets up to stand beside him. Gloria immediately purses her lips "Oh…Then why don't we test them?" She suggests to Grace. "Yes…Since that last Duel was hardly satisfying" Grace agrees. They both smile as they face off against Gongenzaka and Shingo.

At the Academia Headquarters, Mamoru Noro paces back and forth restlessly "Late! Late! Late! Late!" He repeatedly mutters. "They're late!" he screams. He looks at his fob watch "They're already late 28 minutes, 57 seconds past their scheduled arrival! Where are those Tyler Sister?!" he irritably states. "Reporting in! Tyler Sisters are already engaged in battle with the Lancers!" A blue-jacketed student alerts him. "What?!" Mamoru shocked. "This is footage of them currently battling inside the city limits!" The student states as he puts up a visual from the city cameras showing the Tyler sisters Duelling Gongenzaka and Shingo in Crossover and Mamoru panics dramatically. "I'll tell the Commander-in-Chief immediately!" The student declares. "W-Wait!" Mamoru tells him. He clears his throat "The fact that I asked the Professor for Duellist to deal with the Lancers was kept a secret from the Commander-in-Chief" He explains with more composure. Mamoru turns "The Tyler Sisters will head straight to me after they're finished. Until then you are to keep this a secret from the Commander-in-Chief!" He nervously states. He turns "Got that?" he asked the student.

Unaware of the commotion outside, Edo sits in his office and he remembers Yuzu. "Why couldn't I defeat her…!?" He angrily asks. His shoulders and hands shake violently as he reaches to pick up the torn half of Smile World and he seethes in fury "She's…Is it because…She Yusho Sakaki's acquaintance!?" he wonders.


End file.
